


Por Trás dos Olhos Negros

by fernandesjulia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Estagiaria, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Original Character(s), SS/OC - Freeform, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sex, Sexo, Tragedy, Tragédia, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, profecía
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 171,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: A indelicadeza e hostilidade de Severo Snape eram as últimas coisas com as quais Elizabeth Jones esperava lidar quando foi admitida como estagiária de Poções. Sentimentos de desconfiança e animosidade os repeliam, mas esses mesmos sentimentos viriam por uni-los mais tarde.Contudo, além da conflitante convivência com o seu orientador, Elizabeth se vê enfrentando grandes segredos que sua família ocultou de si e descobre que ela, a herdeira de Ravenclaw, está mais envolvida com a Guerra Bruxa do que gostaria de imaginar.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Olhos Negros

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os direitos sobre o universo de Harry Potter pertencem à sua autora, J.K. Rowling. A mim estão atribuídos os direitos sobre os personagens originais dessa fanfic, o enredo e a escrita, e suas reproduções, total e/ou parcial, sem autorização configura plágio.
> 
> Avisos de gatilho: tentativa de estupro, tortura, relacionamento abusivo e violência doméstica.

****

**Olhos negros**

**_“_ ** **_Y conocí tus ojos negros_ ** **_.”_ **

_“Ojos así” – Shakira._

Era uma manhã morna de setembro. O verão britânico começava a se despedir para, mais tarde, dar lugar ao outono. No condado de North Yorkshire, o Castelo Rothesay seguia exuberante por entre os campos verdes e os raios de sol. Suas paredes de pedra pareciam brilhar douradas conforme a luz solar as atingiam. Sua faixada medieval escondia um interior moderno e elegante.

O castelo fazia parte de um projeto do Ministério da Magia chamado “Programa Bruxo de Especialização” – carinhosamente conhecido como “PBE”. O programa oferecia bolsas de estudo para os bruxos que desejavam se especializar em áreas como Transfiguração, Poções, Aritmância, Magia de Cura, Herbologia e Magizoologia. O requisito mínimo para participar do processo de seleção era ter um excelente boletim do ensino básico de magia. Sendo assim, os participantes deveriam fazer uma prova teórica e prática voltada para a área escolhida.

Na parte interna do castelo, mais precisamente em um quarto no terceiro andar, uma jovem arrumava as suas malas. Elizabeth Jones tinha vinte e um anos. O sol tímido que alcançava a janela do quarto iluminava sua pele levemente bronzeada. Os cabelos, de um castanho tão escuro que pareciam negros como carvão, caiam levemente ondulados na altura dos ombros. O nariz era delicado e arredondado; os lábios rosados e ligeiramente carnudos se mexiam quase de modo imperceptível conforme ela cantarolava uma canção.

Levou um pequeno susto quando a porta do quarto bateu. Melissa adentrou e jogou-se ofegante sobre a cama ao lado.

— Correu uma maratona? – Elizabeth perguntou enquanto dobrava uma peça de roupa.

— Levando em consideração a quantidade de degraus desse lugar, então, sim, eu corri. – A outra respondeu enquanto secava o suor inexistente da testa. — Já está fazendo as malas?

— Vamos embora amanhã à noite, Melissa.

— Exatamente – disse como se fosse óbvio. — Basta um feitiço e essa mala fica pronta em segundos.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos castanhos respirando fundo. Pegou a varinha do bolso da calça e com um floreio simples a mala já estava devidamente arrumada. Ao se sentar sobre a cama, ergueu a sobrancelha grossa e bem desenhada vendo a amiga nitidamente ansiosa para algo.

— Fala logo, o que foi?

— Eu consegui o estágio no St. Mungus! – Gritou com a voz esganiçada enquanto fazia uma dancinha sem sentido.

— Mel, isso é ótimo! – Elizabeth riu e se levantou para abraçá-la.

As duas caminharam para fora do quarto e foram em direção aos jardins, enquanto Melissa tagarelava sobre o apartamento perto do hospital que pretendia alugar e dos enfermeiros afeiçoados que lá trabalhavam.

Elas estavam se formando no PBE. Melissa em Magia de Cura, Elizabeth em Poções. Suas aulas já haviam acabado e agora aguardavam para deixar o castelo. A partir daquele momento, os formandos deveriam cumprir cerca de um ano de estágio. Depois que seus empregadores e a coordenação do curso avaliasse o rendimento, eles teriam os diplomas.

As amigas se sentaram debaixo da sombra de um carvalho e continuaram a conversar sobre os estágios.

— Mas e você, Lizzie, alguma novidade?

Ela puxou do bolso do jeans uma carta. No papel pardo era visível o grande brasão de Hogwarts. Melissa arregalou os olhos em expectativa.

— Bem... – começou voltando a guardar a carta. — O diretor me chamou para uma reunião daqui a dois dias.

— Esse estágio já é seu. Você é a melhor aluna desse castelo – sorriu. — Já conhece Dumbledore?

— Não – mentiu com certa naturalidade, mas sentindo-se culpada. — Meus pais que o conhecem.

— Dumbledore é até legal, mas... – fez uma careta desagradável.

— Mas? – Elizabeth arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu, particularmente, acho que o pintam como um santo que ele não é. Mas ele e seu pai são amigos, não são? Ele sabe sobre...?

— Sobre minha família? – Coçou a testa. — Não sei. Acho que não. – Mentiu novamente.

Elizabeth vinha de uma extensa linhagem de bruxos descendentes de Rowena Ravenclaw. A família, é claro, mantinha isso em absoluto segredo, temerosos de que tirassem proveito disso. Sua família era pequena, formada pelos seus pais, seu irmão e sua avó paterna. Quando tinha sete anos de idade, se mudou com a família para o Brasil. O irmão, Edward, chegara a frequentar Hogwarts durante o primeiro ano sendo integrante da casa da Corvinal – como não poderia deixar de ser. Ele retornou à Inglaterra assim que se formou no Castelobruxo e, também, ingressou no Programa Bruxo de Especialização, cursando Magizoologia. Elizabeth, assim como ele, retornou ao Reino Unido depois que se formou.

— Enfim, me conte sobre Hogwarts – pediu e assistiu a amiga endireitar-se contra o tronco da árvore.

— Hogwarts é um dos melhores lugares do mundo bruxo, Lizzie. É lindo, gigantesco... É a melhor escola do mundo!

— Duvido que seja melhor que Castelobruxo.

— Olha, eu não duvidaria... – Mel provocou. — E espero que torça para a Lufa-Lufa no quadribol.

— Eu vou torcer para Corvinal, doida – riu.

— Se bem que, já que vai estagiar com o morcegão, é melhor torcer pra Sonserina. – Gargalhou alto, fazendo outra careta.

— Quê? Morcegão? – Elizabeth franziu o cenho.

— O Snape, amiga. – Mel recuperou o fôlego. — O professor de Poções em Hogwarts. Aquele babaca que eu contei a você.

— Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim – comentou lembrando-se das histórias que a amiga contara.

Melissa lhe lançou um olhar do tipo _ah-você-duvida?_ e declarou:

— Vou deixar que descubra sozinha, então.

* * *

As carruagens do Castelo Rothesay levaram os alunos até a estação de York, e de lá eles seguiriam por conta própria. Elizabeth ajudou Melissa a descer da carruagem e segurou a amiga num abraço. A despedida fora longa, pois Mel pediu repetitivamente que não a deixasse sem notícias e que tivesse cuidado com Filch e, principalmente, com Snape.

Elizabeth caminhou até a estação, onde pegaria o trem que a levaria até Nottingham. Não gostava muito de aparatar, principalmente se fosse entre lugares distantes. Por isso decidiu pegar o trem. Chegando lá, se hospedou em um hotel para passar a noite, mas não conseguira dormir. Estava ansiosa. Logo pela manhã, ela usou a rede de Flu para ir para casa, que ficava em Blakeney, Norfolk.

Os pais e a avó estavam tomando o café da manhã quando chegou pelas chamas verdes da lareira. Limpou a sujeira das vestes e seguiu para a sala de jantar.

— Elizabeth! – Os pais exclamaram saudosos e levantaram-se para abraçar a filha.

— Saiam, saiam. Quero abraçar minha princesa também. – A avó brincou.

Eles tomaram o café da manhã juntos e Elizabeth observou cada uma daquelas três pessoas que amava tanto. O pai, Robert, já alcançava seus sessenta anos. O cabelo já estava quase totalmente branco; alguns fios castanhos revelavam a cor original. A barba cheia, emoldurando o rosto longo e bondoso. Os olhos eram pequenos e de um castanho muito escuro, iguais aos da filha.

Sua mãe, Cassiopeia – ou Cássia, como preferia –, começava a apresentar pequenas rugas próximas aos olhos azuis; presentes vindos do seu último aniversário de cinquenta e três anos. Os cabelos eram muito negros e desciam lisos até os cotovelos. As roupas escuras que gostava de trajar contrastavam com sua pele alva.

A avó, Valentina, parecia bem para os seus quase oitenta anos. As rugas e manchinhas na pele não mudaram a beleza que, ainda, havia ali. Os cabelos, brancos como a neve de dezembro, sempre estavam bem cortados na altura do queixo. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados ainda traziam uma juventude nunca esquecida.

Elizabeth pediu licença ao se retirar e passou o resto da manhã – e parte da tarde – em seu quarto. Desfez seu malão para arrumá-lo novamente com o que precisaria para viver em Hogwarts. Abriu a janela e assoviou para a árvore mais próxima. Uma belíssima coruja veio ao seu encontro, adentrando a gaiola. Certificando-se de que estava com tudo pronto, ela se despediu da família.

— Pegou tudo o que precisa? – A mãe perguntou enquanto ajeitava a blusa que a filha usava.

— Pegou casaco? – O pai também perguntou.

— Está tudo certo, gente – riu. — E, caso eu tenha esquecido algo, posso voltar para pegar.

— Ele está esperando por você já. Vá logo para não se atrasar. – Cássia a apressou.

A jovem adentrou a lareira com suas malas e a gaiola, e acenou para os pais e para a avó. Ela rodopiou até sentir seus pés firmes novamente. Uma risada rouca lhe arrancou um pequeno sorriso.

— Oi, Aberforth – cumprimentou.

— Oi, filha – disse com a voz áspera enquanto a ajudava com as malas. — O idiota do meu irmão já deve estar esperando por você.

Elizabeth lhe sorriu e seguiu para Hogsmead, caminhando na direção do castelo de Hogwarts. Alguns minutos de caminhada e se viu defronte um grande portão de grades douradas. A jovem olhou para dentro, avistando os jardins aparentemente desertos e sentiu as proteções do terreno a reconhecerem.

Ela seguiu pelos jardins incrivelmente verdes enquanto arrastava uma mala pesada. Parou para tomar fôlego e aproveitou para soltar Vênus, a coruja, de sua pequena prisão, assistindo-a alcançar voo sobre os terrenos da escola. Caminhou por uma extensa ponte, chegando ao pátio amplo. Continuou andando até alcançar as portas do castelo, onde um homem velho e de aparência um tanto medonha parecia esperar por ela. Pela fisionomia – já comentada por Melissa – e a gata parada ao seu lado, Elizabeth pôde concluir que se tratava de Argo Filch, o zelador.

O homem deu um sorriso pavoroso e pediu que ela o acompanhasse. Eles subiram um lance de escadas e logo encontraram uma mulher com aspecto severo à espera. A bruxa mais velha dispensou o zelador e ofereceu um sorriso discreto e calmo.

— Prazer, senhorita Jones. Sou Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração e vice-diretora de Hogwarts. Pode deixar sua bagagem aqui mesmo. O professor Dumbledore está a sua espera. Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Elizabeth deixou a gaiola e a mala no chão, também deixou a mochila e seguiu atrás de McGonagall. Ela tentou gravar o caminho até o gabinete do diretor, mas desistiu da tarefa quando percebeu que as escadas mudavam de lugar. Mal chegara a Hogwarts e já se sentia zonza com o tamanho do castelo. A professora parou defronte a uma grande estátua de gárgula e disse:

— Sapo de chocolate.

A gárgula se mexeu, girando e dando lugar a uma escada em caracol. McGonagall tocou gentilmente nos ombros da jovem e desejou uma boa sorte, assim se retirando. Elizabeth respirou fundo e só então percebera o quanto estava nervosa. _Bobeira_ , pensou. Subiu os degraus, bateu na porta e ouviu um convite para que entrasse.

Dumbledore, definitivamente, era excêntrico, até mesmo para os padrões bruxos. Os cabelos e barbas prateados tão longos que poderia prender no cinto, os óculos de meia lua no nariz visivelmente torto, olhos imensamente azuis e uma túnica roxo berrante. O mago lhe sorriu e pediu que se sentasse.

— Padrinho, eu me atrasei? – Sorriu, encabulada.

— Não, minha querida – o velho riu e segurou as mãos da jovem entre as suas. — Quanto tempo, Lizzie!

— Também senti saudades.

— Oh, querida! – Dumbledore abaixou os olhos antes que ela percebesse o brilho diferente. — Bem, vamos ao que interessa.

Ele estava com o currículo de Elizabeth sobre a mesa, ela pôde ver. Um silêncio estabeleceu-se por alguns segundos e logo Dumbledore o quebrou.

— Com quantos anos a senhorita está mesmo? – Perguntou adquirindo um falso tom profissional, que quase a fez sorrir. — Vinte e um, não é?

— Sim – confirmou.

— Estou ficando velho – comentou. — Estudou no Castelobruxo, sabemos... Excelentíssimas notas, eu devo dizer. Principalmente em Poções e DCAT. Você passou para o PBE com média novecentos. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Impressionante, devo dizer.

— Obrigada – sussurrou ruborizada.

— Não consigo manter um tom profissional com você – riu. — Como vão seus pais? Sua avó? Não falei com Robert nos últimos tempos.

— Eles passam bem, padrinho.

— E Edward? Ele está trabalhando, não é?

— Ed é magizoologista especializado em aves, como deve saber. – Ela disse com orgulho. — Ele está morando na Irlanda com a noiva. Conseguiu abrir um consultório por lá.

— Bem, senhorita Jones – Dumbledore disse voltando com o profissionalismo forjado —, não vejo porque não lhe dar o estágio. Seja bem-vinda, querida.

Elizabeth sorriu de orelha a orelha e já estava pronta para agradecer quando ouviu alguém bater à porta e a abrir.

— Me chamou, Dumbledore? – Disse um homem com uma voz que fez os pelos de Elizabeth se arrepiarem.

Era alto e roupas totalmente negras trajavam seu corpo. Os cabelos eram pretos e caíam lisos até os ombros. A pele era muito branca e pálida em contraste com as vestimentas. Nariz adunco, lábios finos. As mãos grandes com dedos longos seguravam a porta e os olhos... Pareciam dois ônix que perfuravam Elizabeth com aparente desdém.

— Professor Snape, chegou na hora exata. – Dumbledore disse. — Essa é a senhorita Elizabeth Jones, sua nova estagiária. Srta. Jones, este é o professor Snape, seu novo orientador. – Fez as apresentações.

Ela sentiu como se o seu estômago tivesse caído. Não podia acreditar que aquele era o tal “Morcegão das Masmorras” que Melissa tanto falou. Ele era muito mais bem-apessoado do que imaginara, e pensou em como a descrição feita pela amiga fora maldosa. Bem, ele não era exatamente bonito – deveria concordar –, com certeza não se encaixava nos padrões de beleza da sociedade, mas havia algo chamativo e, até mesmo, charmoso nele.

— Prazer, senhorita – ele disse com impaciência, curvando a cabeça de maneira quase imperceptível.

— Igualmente, senhor – respondeu levantando-se da cadeira.

— O professor Snape a levará até os seus aposentos, Srta. Jones. Durante o caminho, vocês podem ir acertando os detalhes para o seu estágio.

— Obrigada, diretor – agradeceu sorrindo.

* * *

Snape era extremamente antissocial, foi uma das primeiras coisas que ela havia reparado, e também caminhava muito rápido – embora não parecesse que corria. Ela tentou apressar o próprio passo para não o perder de vista, mas, ainda assim, era difícil segui-lo. Tentou mais uma vez gravar o caminho, mas novamente desistiu. _Merlin_ , pensou consigo, _vou precisar de um mapa!_

Elizabeth não fazia o tipo falante. Na verdade, era até muito tímida com aqueles que conhecia há pouco tempo, mas Snape transmitia uma aura impressionantemente assustadora, o que acabou com qualquer ideia de tentar iniciar uma conversa. O trajeto até as masmorras foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio, quebrado apenas pelos passos firmes dos dois, até que ele simplesmente parou fazendo a garota quase esbarrar nele.

— Este é o seu dormitório – disse com sua voz grossa, apontando para a porta ao lado. — Aquele – apontou, então, para a porta à direita, atrás dele — é o meu aposento. A senhorita começa amanhã, a primeira aula começa às 9h. Eu não tolero atrasos nem má disciplina, o que espero não ser um problema.

E da mesma maneira súbita com que surgira no gabinete do diretor, ele saiu corredor a fora. A jovem mulher se sentiu um pouco confusa com as orientações que foram praticamente vomitadas pelo professor. Assistiu o homem virar o corredor e desaparecer de vista.

Adentrou os seus aposentos. Encontrou uma sala simples com lareira, um sofá e poltrona marrons, um tapete persa nas cores vermelho e azul, estantes vazias, uma escrivaninha do lado esquerdo e uma porta ao lado direito. Caminhou até a porta e viu que se tratava do quarto; uma cama de casal presumivelmente confortável, um guarda-roupa de madeira escura e uma cômoda. Suas malas estavam postas no canto, perto de outra porta que levava ao banheiro da suíte.

Estava cansada por causa da noite mal dormida, então apenas se jogou sobre a cama constatando que o colchão de fato era agradável. Fechou os olhos pensando em como Snape havia se mostrado um grande mistério e só o conhecia há quinze minutos. Ele cheirava a ervas e perfume masculino. Ela riu com o pensamento. Estando exausta, dormiu.

* * *

Logo pela manhã, Elizabeth conhecera Jesse Leambroundi, um aluno sonserino do sétimo ano que a encontrou perdida, sem saber como chegar ao Salão Principal. Jesse era um adolescente muito bonito: alto, cabelos lisos e castanhos e olhos claros que Elizabeth não conseguiu distinguir se eram verdes ou azuis. Também era muito simpático e prestativo, como pôde constatar quando ele se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até o salão para o café da manhã. 

No caminho, o garoto explicou algumas normas e costumes da escola. Falou sucintamente sobre os professores e alguns alunos notáveis, como Harry Potter e seus amigos. Ele se despediu quando chegaram ao local e se dirigiu para a mesa da Sonserina. Elizabeth, por sua vez, seguiu para a mesa dos professores ao ver o aceno de Dumbledore, que dizia para se juntar aos docentes. Ela sentou entre McGonagall e outra bruxa, que tinha cara de sapo e com quem não simpatizou logo à primeira vista.

Foi apenas quando encarou o banquete que percebeu que estava faminta. Não comia desde o lanche que tinha feito antes de sair de casa e, como dormira o resto do dia assim que chegou ao dormitório logo no final da tarde, não tinha jantado. Ela degustava o maravilhoso bolo de abacaxi quando a mulher do seu lado esquerdo emitiu: 

— Hem-hem.

Elizabeth se perguntou se a bruxa que se vestia de rosa da cabeça aos pés estaria cantarolando ou se engasgando com o chá. Estranhando, ela apenas a ignorou.

— Poderia me dizer quem é a senhorita? – A mulher com cara de sapo perguntou com falsa suavidade.

— Bom dia para a senhora também. – Elizabeth disse debochadamente.

— Não respondeu minha pergunta, senhorita.

— Sou Elizabeth Jones, estagiária.

— Não sabia que Hogwarts estava aceitando estagiários. O professor Dumbledore não me avisou sobre isso.

— Imagino que não tenha avisado, já que isso é um assunto que diz respeito ao diretor e ao meu orientador. – Rebateu, ácida.

A mulher se calou com uma cara azeda, pensando em como responder à altura, mas acabou permanecendo calada. Elizabeth apenas lançou o seu melhor olhar de desprezo e voltou para sua refeição.

— Quem é a peça? – Sussurrou para a vice-diretora ao seu lado.

— Dolores Umbridge, funcionária do Ministério, nova professora de DCAT e agora Alta Inquisidora.

— E o professor Dumbledore a contratou?

McGonagall olhou para os lados e cochichou:

— O Ministério está interferindo em Hogwarts, Srta. Jones.

Elizabeth recebeu a informação em choque. Era verdadeiramente revoltante saber que estavam se intrometendo no ensino da escola e bastou alguns poucos segundos para concluir o porquê disso.

— É por causa do retorno de Voldemort, não é? – Ela perguntou discretamente, assistindo a professora de Transfiguração estremecer com o nome, para logo depois acenar com a cabeça.

— Fudge diz que Dumbledore está enlouquecendo.

Elizabeth terminou sua refeição, já com não tanto prazer devido à notícia de interferência política na escola, e viu que Jesse a olhava parado na saída do salão. Ela se despediu de McGonagall e esbarrou propositalmente no ombro de Umbridge, fazendo a bruxa derramar o chá no cardigã rosa.

— Vamos lá? A primeira aula de Poções do dia é a da minha turma. – Jesse comunicou assim que a bruxa o alcançou.

E os dois seguiram conversando animadamente no trajeto para a sala. A primeira aula, como Jesse havia dito, era dividida pelos alunos do sétimo ano da Sonserina e Corvinal. Ao adentrar a sala de aula, Elizabeth sentiu os pelos do braço arrepiarem. A sala era escura, iluminada por candelabros dispersos pelo local. Prateleiras e estantes repletas de ingredientes dos mais comuns aos mais bizarros ocupavam algumas paredes. Snape ainda não havia chegado.

Jesse se despediu e desejou boa sorte para a jovem, que agradeceu. Ela pôde constatar, então, que os alunos sonserinos ficavam sentados do lado esquerdo, enquanto no lado direito tinha-se os alunos da Corvinal, uma clara segregação, ela diria. Lembrou-se das vezes que Melissa avisou sobre as rixas da Sonserina com as demais casas.

A estagiária se locomoveu para a frente da sala e sentou-se numa carteira de madeira que estava perto da mesa do professor. Largou a mochila nos pés da cadeira e tirou de lá um caderno e caneta (canetas eram mais práticas do que penas). Escreveu a data e pôde sentir os olhares curiosos dos alunos em sua direção.

Sua atenção foi arrancada das anotações com o som alto da porta batendo. Seu olhar cruzou os negros de Snape e Elizabeth sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas não soube dizer se foi pelo susto ou pelo homem imponente que andava quase flutuando até sua direção. Ele parou na sua frente e fitou a garota nos olhos, que o observava debaixo quase hipnotizada. O professor, então, se virou para turma, e, num tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro, disse:

— Bem, nesse ano teremos a companhia da Srta. Jones, que é nossa estagiária – ela acenou timidamente para os alunos e alguns corvinos fizeram o mesmo, mas logo pararam ao olhar cortante do professor. — Se tiverem alguma dúvida, a Srta. Jones poderá saná-las. Então, continuando de onde paramos...

O ano letivo já havia começado há uma semana, então a turma já estava estudando sobre poções para tratamento de doenças autoimunes. A aula correu relativamente bem, contudo, o clima pesado era quase palpável. Os alunos tinham medo de Snape, ela pôde constatar, exceto os sonserinos que pareciam respeitá-lo demais, mas tampouco atreviam-se a sair da linha.

As aulas daquela quarta-feira seguiam bem, até o quinto ano da Grifinória dividir a sala com a Sonserina. Ali a energia era desagradável, o Mestre de Poções estava visivelmente mais tenso e foi ali que Elizabeth entendeu por que ele era o professor mais odiado de Hogwarts.

Ele era maldoso e implicava cruelmente com Potter e um tal de Longbottom, este último Elizabeth pensou que teria um infarto a qualquer momento. Snape descontou 5 pontos da Grifinória apenas porque Harry Potter, aparentemente, estava picando erroneamente a raiz de arnica, mas não disse uma única palavra sobre a poção catastrófica de Malfoy, um sonserino mimado com quem Elizabeth não fora com a cara. Ela estava tão chocada com a injustiça do seu orientador que mal conseguiu esboçar uma reação, porém, quando pensou em fazê-lo, respirou fundo e controlou-se para não dizer nada que comprometesse seu estágio. _“Vou deixar que descubra sozinha”,_ a voz de Melissa ressoou em sua mente.

— Para a semana que vem, quero 40 centímetros de pergaminho sobre o uso de bardana no tratamento de furúnculos. – A turma gemeu descontente. — E isso vale para você também, Jones. – Snape completou virando-se para a mulher, que assentiu sem reclamar.

Já à noite, após o jantar com a “ilustre” presença de Umbridge, Elizabeth escrevia a pesquisa do quinto ano. Não precisava de livros, pois conhecia bem sobre poções de tratamento dermatológico. Fez uma nota mental de enviar uma coruja para Melissa pela manhã do dia seguinte; necessitava conversar com a amiga urgentemente.

Elizabeth passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou pesadamente, cansada. Colocou um pijama qualquer, entrou debaixo das cobertas e antes de fechar os olhos para dormir viu o lampejo dos olhos ônix do professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, queridos!
> 
> Essa fanfic já está bem adiantada nos sites Spirit, Nyah e Wattpad. Comecei postar aos poucos aqui no AO3 e no FF.net. Espero que gostem!


	2. Confronto

****

**Confronto**

**_“Olha lá! Ele não é feliz.”_ **

_“Cara valente” – Maria Rita._

Elizabeth penteava os cabelos úmidos enquanto procurava pelo armário algo para vestir. Largou o pente sobre a cama e se olhou no espelho alto que conjurara para o quarto. Não era dona de nenhuma beleza surpreendente ou de tirar o fôlego, mas era bonita; costumava atrair alguns olhares por onde passava.

Desceu os olhos para o pescoço delgado, notando um pequeno sinal que despontava na curva do pescoço para o começo dos ombros. Os braços delicados, mãos magras com dedos longos que terminavam em unhas curtas. Analisou, então, o corpo seminu. Os seios pequenos, mas sensualmente erguidos pelo sutiã cinza rendado; a tatuagem na costela, as leves curvas da cintura e o quadril ameno. Deu uma voltinha em seu próprio eixo para encontrar as nádegas arredondadas e pequenas, mas notáveis. As pernas longas e magras finalizadas em pés de tamanho 37.

Deu-se por satisfeita com sua aparência, sentindo-se mais bela do que nunca, e agarrou uma camisa branca e um macacão estilo jardineira do armário. Pegou a carta que escreveu para Melissa e a mochila, e partiu em direção ao corujal. Novamente, voltou a esbarrar com Jesse no corredor, que a acompanhou mostrando-lhe o caminho.

— E aí, como foi o primeiro dia com o Snape? — O garoto perguntou passando a mão pelos próprios cabelos.

— Ele é um pouco... introvertido — respondeu sem certeza sobre o adjetivo que usou.

— Introvertido? — Ele jogou a cabeça para trás rindo. — Ele é o diretor da minha casa, mas, convenhamos, o homem é um pesadelo.

Chegaram ao corujal poucos minutos depois. Elizabeth ficara maravilhada com as diversas espécies que tinham ali e entendeu porque Edward amava aquele lugar, mesmo tendo estudado apenas por um ano na escola.

Chamou por Vênus, vendo a coruja-das-torres voar até ela.

— Entregue para a Melissa, sim? — amarrou a carta na pata da ave. — Voe com cuidado. — Disse e Vênus alçou voo para fora da torre.

Voltou com Jesse em direção ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã, e quase deu graças aos deuses ao ver que os lugares ao lado de Umbridge estavam todos ocupados. A única cadeira vazia era ao lado esquerdo de McGonagall e à direita de... _Snape_. Elizabeth fechou a cara em desagrado.

— Bom dia — desejou mais para a professora de Transfiguração do que para o homem de negro ao seu lado. Mesmo assim, ele lhe resmungou uma resposta quase inaudível.

Não demorou para a jovem estar entretida numa conversa sobre literatura trouxa com McGonagall, mas a bruxa mais velha finalizou o assunto ao alegar que tinha que se preparar para a sua aula, pois Umbridge a inspecionaria. Elizabeth franziu o cenho para a professora que se afastava. Inspecionar a aula? Até que ponto o Ministério estava se intrometendo na educação?

Afastou o pensamento e voltou a atenção para seu croissant, percebendo os olhares discretos que Jesse lançava em sua direção. Assustada, quase se engasgou com o café quando o professor de Poções empurrou rudemente a cadeira e levantou-se abruptamente.

— Não se atrase, Jones — disse baixo, fazendo os pelos da nuca de Elizabeth se arrepiarem. Ela não soube dizer se fora reação ao tom ameaçador que o homem utilizou ou a simples presença imponente dele, que parecia lhe nublar a visão e arrancar o ar dos seus pulmões.

Ela, de fato, não se atrasou. Mesmo tendo morado no Brasil por quase onze anos, sempre teve a famosa pontualidade britânica correndo em suas veias. Sendo assim, chegou à sala exatos cinco minutos antes do começo da aula, respirando aliviada por Snape ainda não ter chegado. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira ao lado da mesa do Mestre de Poções e encarou compadecida os primeiranistas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa que dividiam a classe.

Foi com dó e até raiva que Elizabeth viu os alunos se sobressaltarem e retraírem os corpos miúdos quando Snape bateu a porta e atravessou a sala silenciosamente. Com a capa esvoaçante atrás de si, ele realmente parecia um morcego à espreita e a garota teve uma súbita vontade de rir.

Contudo, a graça cessou cedo, pois Snape começou a reclamar do descaso da turma para com a disciplina, mas as únicas coisas que ela conseguiu absorver – antes de se perder ao observar o movimento dos lábios finos do homem – foi algo sobre ele ser fadado a educar cabeças-ocas como eles e que Poções era uma disciplina tão importante quanto qualquer outra – ou até mais –, apesar de “não se utilizar de jeitos inúteis de varinha” e nisso, particularmente, Elizabeth precisava concordava com Snape. Porém, não via necessidade nenhuma para ser tão duro com as crianças. Havia métodos mais delicados e eficazes de dar um puxão de orelha.

Assistiu mais algumas aulas naquele dia, sempre se atentando às atitudes de Snape, anotando fervorosamente no seu caderno dicas de preparo e até mesmo sobre a postura pedagógica do professor, o que serviria de exemplo de como não agir em suas aulas quando se formasse.

O professor dispensou as turmas do sexto ano para o almoço, mas permaneceu sentado à mesa corrigindo alguns trabalhos. Elizabeth se levantou guardando o caderno e jogando a mochila sobre o ombro direito. Ela fitou o homem concentrado nos papéis e pensou duas vezes antes de perguntar.

— Professor – resolveu arriscar –, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— Já fez — ele respondeu seco, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

— McGonagall disse que teria a aula inspecionada pela Umbridge – ignorou o destrato depois de revirar os olhos. — O que ela quis dizer com isso? Quero dizer, até onde o Ministério está se metendo?

— Acho que está bem claro o que a professora McGonagall quis dizer com isso. – Falou ácido, largando a pena sobre a mesa. Ele finalmente levantou os olhos ônix para perfurar Elizabeth, que ainda aguardava por uma resposta. — Francamente, a senhorita não lê o jornal, não?

— Bem, eu lia. Mas, sejamos sinceros, não é de hoje que o Profeta Diário perdeu seu valor.

O homem cerrou os olhos como se quisesse enxergar além da máscara de impaciência que a garota usava. Ela parecia ser muito sagaz e isso o irritava. Suspirou resignado.

— A senhorita já deve saber que o Ministério...

— Instituiu uma reforma educacional em Hogwarts, eu sei.

— Não me interrompa — bravejou entredentes, vendo com satisfação ela abaixar os olhos. — Bem, nosso... esplêndido ministro — ele falou com sarcasmo carregado — nomeou a professora Umbridge como Alta Inquisidora. Ela tem poder para avaliar o corpo docente. Fudge não acredita no retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Não. Ele sabe que Voldemort voltou – disse ela, ganhando o olhar ferino e, também, interessado de Snape. — Ele sabe, professor, mas não vai admitir, porque isso põem seu cargo como Ministro da Magia em risco. É mais fácil investir na cortina de fumaça e manter o povo alheio do que abrir mão do poder que tem.

Ele a fitou intensamente e voltou às correções. Elizabeth pensou mais um pouco, revoltada, sobre o ultraje do Ministério, com tamanha ignorância e conservadorismo a ponto de se intrometer na educação da escola.

— Ah, senhor... — começou, mas foi interrompida.

— Senhorita Jones, se não tiver nenhuma pergunta acadêmica, por gentileza, se retire. — Cuspiu as palavras com desprezo.

Mas ela permaneceu.

Mal percebeu que fitava o homem, tentando desvendar seus mistérios. Só o conhecia há dois dias, porém, tinha absoluta certeza que ele guardava segredos. Quer dizer, todo mundo tem um ou mais segredos, principalmente aqueles que você acaba de conhecer. Entretanto, sabia que Snape não tinha segredos como qualquer outra pessoa. Deviam ser segredos obscuros, que explicariam todo aquele negro que cobria seu corpo, a grosseria, a solidão e todo o ódio descomunal pela Grifinória, Harry Potter e pelo seu emprego – pois aquele homem definitivamente não gostava de ser professor.

Ela avançou o olhar para a mão grande com dedos longos, que segurava delicadamente a pena e escrevia rapidamente com uma letra elegante, mas de difícil compreensão; assim como ele. Subiu novamente os olhos para o rosto de Snape e concluiu: ele não era uma pessoa feliz. O sofrimento e mágoas estavam ali para quem se atrevesse a demorar a analisar, em cada marca de expressão na face de pele macilenta que tornavam o homem aparentemente mais velho do que ela imaginava ser. Imaginou que ela deveria ser a primeira ou, pelo menos, uma das poucas loucas que se atrevera a observar minuciosamente Snape. Havia história ali. Em cada atitude arredia, postura sisuda, o cabelo que era penteado – ou não – de um jeito que parecia tentar esconder o próprio rosto... Tantos detalhes que achou que se demorasse mais poderia descobrir até mesmo a comida favorita dele.

— O que é? — ele perguntou rudemente e ergueu as íris negras novamente.

— Só queria entregar as pesquisas — estendeu algumas folhas com os trabalhos que ele passara no dia anterior.

Se ele ficou surpreso com a rapidez e competência da estagiária, não demonstrou, mas não pôde evitar a sobrancelha arqueada. Sem dizer nada, Snape tomou os pergaminhos da mão de Elizabeth e abaixou o olhar mais uma vez para os trabalhos que corrigia. Ela deu as costas e seguiu em direção à porta.

— Jones— chamou-a. — Em meu laboratório hoje após o jantar.

Ela apenas sussurrou um “ok” e seguiu para o almoço.

○○○

Ele não apareceu para o almoço, tampouco para o jantar, e Elizabeth não vira o professor pelo resto do dia, já que naquele dia o homem só lecionava pela manhã. Ela aproveitou as horas de folga para perambular pelo castelo, dessa forma achando a biblioteca, onde encontrara com Jesse novamente, que fazia pesquisas para um trabalho de Astronomia. _Será que ele está me seguindo?,_ ela pensou rindo.

Os dois passaram parte da tarde nos jardins do castelo jogando conversa fora, junto com alguns amigos do garoto. Elizabeth não pôde deixar de perceber as inúmeras cantadas discretas que o garoto lhe oferecia e apenas sorria amenamente para ele. Após algum tempo, o grupo se despediu da estagiária para se reunir na sala comunal da Sonserina.

Sozinha, ela ajeitou-se na grama e pôs-se a ler o livro que havia retirado da biblioteca. Foi quando um calafrio transpassou seu corpo e ela sentiu que era observada. Correu os olhos castanhos pela extensão do jardim e localizou os olhos muito verdes de Harry Potter a encarando, mas, ao notar que fora descoberto, o garoto voltou a atenção para o amigo ruivo.

Elizabeth tinha muita pena de Potter. Sempre andava com os dois melhores amigos — Granger e Weasley — em seus calcanhares. Não sabia dizer se tinha algo a ver com as calúnias que o Profeta Diário publicava sobre o garoto e Dumbledore. Elizabeth confiava cegamente no padrinho e tinha certeza que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado havia retornado. Não deveria haver questionamentos acerca disso. Era nítido para qualquer mente não tão estúpida que a mídia estava censurando os fatos, mas todos pareciam estar cegos.

O voo rasante que Vênus dera para largar uma carta no colo da dona tirou a garota de seus devaneios. Abriu empolgada o envelope ao ver que era a resposta da correspondência que enviara pela manhã.

_“Olá, minha flor da Amazônia._

_Espero que seu estágio esteja caminhando tão bem quanto o possível. Começo no St. Mungus apenas na segunda-feira. Passei esses últimos dias na casa dos meus avós e, sinceramente, acho que já engordei uns 10kg. Meu avô precisa parar de me encher de doces. Antes que se pergunte, ele já está recuperado do seu quadro de febre de duende e já está perturbando a gente com seu violão desafinado._

_Eu já havia te avisado sobre o comportamento do morcegão, você que não quis me ouvir. Bem feito, rs. Brincadeirinha, amiga. Mas te peço do fundo do meu coração para que não perca a cabeça. Snape é intragável com todo mundo, não é um tratamento dispensado só à Grifinória ou a você. Mas ai dele se encostar um dedinho em você! Eu faço questão de ir até a Escócia arrancar aquele gancho que ele chama de nariz._

_Venha almoçar comigo no Três Vassouras em Hogsmead no sábado. Estarei por lá para comprar algumas coisas. Preciso conferir se você está inteira._

_Beijinhos,_

_Mel.”_

Ela sorriu em meio a risos. Era bom saber que veria a melhor amiga em breve.

O mesmo calafrio passou-lhe pela barriga novamente, mas Potter já não estava mais nos arredores do jardim. Todavia, Elizabeth não percebeu o homem de vestes negra que a observava do alto de uma das torres do castelo.

○○○

Já à noite, ela seguiu para o laboratório. Bateu duas vezes até ouvir um convite para entrar, abafado pela madeira grossa.

— Está atrasada, Jones — ele falou impetuoso, sentado à escrivaninha com os olhos fixos num livro.

— O senhor disse: “após o jantar”. Não estipulou nenhum horário exato. — Retrucou, vendo-o erguer o olhar raivoso. — Eu jantei e vim direto para cá.

O professor crispou os lábios. _Provavelmente segurando uma sentença cruel_ , ela pensou consigo.

— Quero que faça a poção do capítulo 18. Os ingredientes e modo de preparo estão todos no livro. — Ele voltou a atenção para o seu livro.

Elizabeth apenas assentiu e abriu o livro. Descansou o caldeirão sobre a bancada e franziu o cenho.

— Mata-cão, professor? — perguntou tentando esconder o nervosismo. — É uma poção dificílima, são poucos os...

— E eu julgo que a senhorita é formada em Poções. — Retorquiu, fechando o volume que lia e depositando-o na mesa ao ver a jovem ficar sem fala. — A senhorita entrou para o PBE com uma nota altíssima. É um exame de alto nível, extremamente concorrido. Então, devo admitir que a senhorita não é tão burra quanto eu pensava. Faça a poção.

— Mas por que essa poção?

— Não questione e faça, Jones.

Respirou muito fundo e contou até dez para não retrucar a má vontade com a qual Snape se dirigia a ela. Começou a picar os ingredientes. Tirando uma coragem do seu interior e querendo amenizar a animosidade entre eles, tentou puxar assunto.

— Leu meu currículo, professor? Digo, esteve envolvido na minha admissão?

— Óbvio. Achou mesmo que eu permitiria que Dumbledore contratasse qualquer idiota para trabalhar comigo? — ergueu a sobrancelha. — Chega de conversa, Jones, e preste atenção na poção, pois, como você mesma disse, ela é dificílima. — Declarou com a voz sádica e a garota não pôde deixar de pensar que o homem era, de fato, terrível.

— Você sempre foi assim tão difícil? — perguntou provocativa antes mesmo que pudesse se conter.

— Não sou seu coleguinha, Jones. Exijo respeito, garota. — Ele se levantou devagar e sombriamente.

— Desculpe-me, professor — disse ainda picando os ingredientes. Se aproveitando da própria sorte, ela continuou. — Você deve ter muitos amigos, não é?

Ela nem percebeu quando Snape postou-se à sua frente na bancada e a encarou com os olhos faiscando de ódio. Ele bateu com as palmas da mão na mesa, fazendo com que Elizabeth soltasse um grito de susto e largasse a faca.

— Acho que a senhora Hunt ficaria decepcionada ao tomar conhecimento da sua má postura, srta. Jones. — Ameaçou com a raiva lhe arranhando a garganta.

A sra. Hunt era a coordenadora do curso de Poções no Programa Bruxo de Especialização. Era uma mulher com mais de sessenta anos, baixinha, mas que sabia impor respeito com o olhar. Seu jeito lembrava muito a profa. McGonagall. A mulher tinha Elizabeth em alta estima, pois fora uma das suas melhores alunas. Porém, era muito justa e não tolerava comportamentos contrários à ética estudantil. E era do conhecimento de Elizabeth que seu orientador também ficava encarregado de escrever relatórios sobre seu comportamento e progresso durante o estágio. Ela, então, engoliu em seco, abaixou o olhar e voltou a trabalhar na poção.

Elizabeth estaria mentindo se dissesse que não encontrara dificuldade durante a preparação. Não era de se admirar que pouquíssimos conseguissem prepará-la com sucesso, e ela se perguntou se o próprio Snape seria capaz de fazer a Mata-cão.

— Está fazendo errado, Jones — surpreendentemente, foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio, com um sorrisinho de escárnio.

Mas ao ver que a garota apenas lhe lançou um olhar de descaso e ignorou o que disse, ele se locomoveu até a bancada.

— Não corte o hipérico — sugeriu em tom ameno, quase gentil, arrancando um olhar incrédulo da mais nova. — Quebre-o. Parta a erva com as mãos mesmo. — Ensinou pegando a planta e destruindo-a com as mãos para jogar dentro do caldeirão borbulhante.

— Qual é o seu problema? — perguntou indignada antes que pudesse se segurar.

— Como é, garota? — a carranca voltara.

— Você me trata mal, grita comigo, ameaça meu estágio e depois vem todo prestativo me ensinar a fazer a droga da poção. — Ela levantou a voz, olhando transtornada para o professor.

— Olha aqui, mocinha... — ele começou com o dedo em riste.

— Não! Escuta aqui você, Snape! — Interrompeu-o com a voz mais alta do que a dele. — Você pode estar aqui há muito tempo e ter a confiança total de Dumbledore, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, mas não vou permitir que me dê o mesmo tratamento vil e grosseiro que você dá aos seus alunos.

Ela respirou fundo sentindo a garganta dolorida e olhou no fundo das íris negras do homem. Snape se viu sem fala e descrente da atitude da bruxa. Sentiu-se quase envergonhado com o olhar intenso da mulher. _Sentindo vergonha de uma pirralha, Snape?,_ ele pensou consigo mesmo e desviou o olhar.

— Não permito que homem nenhum me trate desta forma, Snape. Me respeite e terá meu respeito em troca. — Afirmou, agora mais calma, começando a quebrar os caules da erva dentro do caldeirão.

Ele permaneceu calado e retornou à escrivaninha, pegando o livro novamente e se desconectando do mundo. Passaram mais uma hora na companhia solitária do outro, apenas com o som das borbulhas da poção quebrando a quietude que se instalou após a discussão.

Elizabeth limpou a bancada e a boca do caldeirão com um pano. Conferiu mais uma vez a temperatura do fogo e virou-se para sair.

— A poção precisa ficar em fogo baixo por um dia, professor. Boa noite. — E saiu do laboratório sem esperar uma resposta.

Snape acordou da leitura ao bater da porta. Jogou o livro em cima da mesa e massageou as têmporas com as mãos.

Elizabeth Jones havia o tirado do eixo momentaneamente. Não fazia ideia se alguma vez alguém – tirando Dumbledore – o confrontara daquela maneira. Percebeu na atitude da jovem que ela não estava carregada de coragem como um grifinório insolente. Na verdade, o que moveu sua reação fora raiva e confusão; os mesmos sentimentos que levaram Snape a desviar o olhar e permanecer em silêncio.

Suspirou olhando para o caldeirão, notando a limpeza sobre a bancada e os ingredientes que sobraram dispostos organizadamente no armário. Andou até a poção e, analisando-a minuciosamente, confessou para si mesmo:

— Está ótima — e saiu para seus aposentados.


	3. O alerta de Melissa

****

**O alerta de Melissa**

**_“They say ‘be afraid’.”_ **

_“E.T.” – Katy Perry._

A semana se arrastou para Elizabeth, que andava de mau humor desde a discussão que tivera com o Snape na terça à noite. A relação dos dois – será que poderia chamar assim? – ainda era algo muito peculiar para a garota, pois os “laços” mal se estendiam aos rótulos de “orientador” e “estagiária”. Conhecia-o há quase uma semana apenas, contudo, o relacionamento era tão frio e distante que ela se sentia estranha até por chamá-lo de professor.

Não discutiram mais, tampouco se falaram. Às vezes, nem mesmo as formalidades de “bom dia” ou “com licença” se faziam presente, e isso deixava Elizabeth incrivelmente incomodada – muito mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Elizabeth decidiu deixar os pensamentos sobre Snape de lado, pois a saudade da família a invadiu, principalmente do irmão que não via há alguns meses. Tinha visto Edward pela última vez em julho, durante o seu jantar de noivado, e, de acordo com o calendário, já faltavam duas semanas para outubro.

Afastando os pensamentos, ela se arrumou para o encontro com Melissa. Terminou de se vestir e subiu para os jardins, sentindo a grama molhada pela chuva que caíra pela manhã roçar nos seus calcanhares.

Era um sábado com clima ameno, mas o céu ainda cinzento anunciava que outra chuva cairia logo, logo. Hogsmead estava tumultuada com os alunos da escola, que aproveitavam o passeio para se empanturrarem de doces na Dedosdemel ou para se divertirem na lojinha de logros. Elizabeth adentrou o Três Vassouras sentindo uma lufada de ar quentinho e aconchegante, e tão cedo avistou a cabeleira loira de Melissa. Ela se ergueu da cadeira e desapareceu com a amiga num abraço sufocante e acolhedor.

Melissa era uma mulher transsexual. Muito bonita, tinha um pouco mais do que 1,80m de altura, seus cabelos loiros emolduravam um rosto gorducho e arredondado. Seus olhos eram azuis claros e a pele muito clara. O corpo era rechonchudo e ela adorava trajá-lo com peças claras. Elizabeth poderia dizer que a amiga parecia um querubim.

— Eu já pedi o almoço, ok? Espero que goste. — Mel falou voltando a se sentar.

— Aqui, meninas – a garçonete chegou, depositando os pratos e copos sobre a mesa.

Macarrão ao alho e óleo acompanhado de filé de frango à milanesa e um copo de suco de abóbora era o almoço de Elizabeth. Ela olhou para o prato da outra, que continha apenas folhas.

— Vai comer mato? — Brincou, mas com um tom meio preocupado. — Qual é a do vegetarianismo?

— Estou fazendo dieta — respondeu meio encabulada.

— Espero que seja uma dieta consciente, Melissa, diferente da última que você tentou fazer. — Repreendeu. — Há necessidade disso, afinal?

— Eu comi muita besteira nesses dias que passei na casa dos meus avós. — Justificou para logo mudar completamente de assunto. — Bem, você não explicou direito pela carta. O que aconteceu durante esses dias? Fiquei preocupada.

— Então, quando eu te remeti a carta, não havia acontecido nada realmente. Digo, nada comigo diretamente.

— O que ele fez? — Melissa perguntou, raivosa.

— Calma — pediu erguendo as mãos. — A gente teve uma pequena discussão.

— Uma semana em Hogwarts e você já conseguiu uma briga com um professor. — Falou com malícia — Você não era assim, Lizzie. Achei que demoraria alguns meses até perder a paciência com ele.

— Paciência? Ele é impossível, Mel! — Esbravejou com uma risada. — Nojento, prepotente, arrogante, mal-educado, cruel, sarcástico...

— Ok, ok, eu já entendi — cortou-a com uma risada. — Mas por que vocês discutiram?

— Ele me deixa confusa — confessou mais para si mesma do que para a amiga. — Foi seco e frio desde o momento que nos conhecemos e, de repente, ele veio todo prestativo, e até gentil, me ensinando a preparar a Mata-cão.

— Mata-cão?! Por que diabos você estava fazendo essa poção?

— Ele que mandou, mas não sei porquê. Talvez queira me testar.

— Não acho que o Snape pediria para que você preparasse a Mata-cão simplesmente para ver do que é capaz. — Tomou um gole do suco. — Ele não iria desperdiçar o precioso tempo dele e seus queridos ingredientes com uma poção difícil e demorada se não tivesse realmente um motivo. Deve ser pra alguém...

— Como você pode ter certeza? — Elizabeth perguntou. — Snape conheceria algum lobisomem?

— Eu estudei com ele por sete anos, Lizzie. E se existe algo que Snape odeia é perder tempo. De repente, o lobisomem é ele mesmo. — Gargalhou.

— Será? Imagina só... — riu e deu mais uma garfada no almoço. — Mas, apesar de tudo, não posso negar que ele é, sim, muito inteligente. Chega a ser brilhante.

— O quê?! — Melissa largou o talher.

— Ele é um exímio Mestre de Poções, Mel, por mais horrível que ele seja. — E perante o silêncio da outra ela continuou. — Acho que ele esconde algo.

— Todo mundo esconde algo, Elizabeth.

— Eu sei — ela engoliu em seco. — É que... — hesitou. — Deve haver um motivo para o jeito dele. É tudo muito estranho.

— O que é estranho? — Indagou com impaciência. — Você está procurando motivo pra defender as merdas dele? Eu não acredito nisso...

— Não, não! – Exclamou. — Jamais! Eu só... Ah, eu não sei. – Suspirou.

— Lizzie, olha – a loira diminuiu o tom da voz para que apenas a amiga escutasse —, já houve boatos de que Snape era um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem – Elizabeth arregalou os olhos —, ou que, pelo menos, compactuava com os ideais dele. Claro que essa teoria perdeu força quando ele começou a lecionar em Hogwarts e quando perceberam que Dumbledore o coloca debaixo da própria asa. Ele não tem amigos, nunca se ouviu falar de nenhum parente, vive obviamente sozinho e isolado. Ele é nojento, vil e sórdido, como você mesmo disse. O pior tipinho de gente que existe e eu não confio nele. Também tenho minhas dúvidas quanto ao Dumbledore.

— Não diga isso, Melissa – disse quase ferozmente.

— Eu entendo que seu pai e o diretor já foram muito amigos, e ele deve ter dito coisas maravilhosas sobre Dumbledore para você. – Lançou um olhar crítico. — Mas ele é ardiloso. Está explícito na cara de vovozinho bondoso dele.

Melissa voltou ao almoço deixando Elizabeth absorta em muitos pensamentos conflituosos após a enxurrada de informações despejadas pela amiga. Sentiu uma pontada de raiva com o que Melissa dissera sobre Dumbledore, mas guardou para si. Ninguém sabia que o mago era seu padrinho. Acreditava-se que seria mais seguro esconder a profunda ligação que o diretor de Hogwarts tinha com a sua família. Ela olhou para o prato praticamente intocado e percebeu que perdera a fome. Recostou-se na cadeira e, com um olhar perdido, bufou. A medibruxa, notando o abalo da garota, tentou se redimir, falando delicadamente dessa vez.

— Minha flor – pôs a mão sobre a da amiga —, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que algumas pessoas simplesmente são más por serem más. Elas não precisam de um motivo. Por isso eu te peço: fique longe do Snape, pelo seu próprio bem.

— Eu vou ficar, Mel – mentiu. — Vou ficar.

* * *

Elizabeth passou mais tempo do que havia previsto com Melissa. A amiga a convidou para ajudar nas compras que precisava fazer e as duas perderam a noção da hora. Quando deram por si, o céu já escurecia no vilarejo bruxo. Melissa convidou a melhor amiga para jantar, dessa vez no Cabeça de Javali, um bar muito suspeito e malcuidado. Melissa fez graça dizendo que o dono da espelunca parecia com Dumbledore, mas com o nariz no lugar certo. Aberforth acenou para Elizabeth discretamente e surpreendeu com a refeição deliciosa.

Elas se despediram com mais um sermão de Melissa e Elizabeth retornou para o castelo com a cabeça dando voltas. Ela tomou um susto quando esbarrou com um dos fantasmas do castelo, que a cumprimentou cordialmente. Seguiu para as masmorras desejando apenas o conforto de sua cama.

Colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, mas algo a parou. Havia um papel colado na porta do aposento. Ela tentou removê-lo cutucando o canto da folha com a unha, mas parecia estar colada por mágica. Porém, ao toque da jovem uma curta mensagem apareceu:

_Meu laboratório após o jantar._

Ela, então, caminhou apressada para o laboratório do professor, tendo consciência que o jantar em Hogwarts havia terminado a cerca de uma hora. _Ele vai me matar_ , pensou.

— Pensei ter sido bem claro no bilhete, Jones. – Ele destilou, rigoroso, assim que a garota fechou a porta.

— Eu não estava no castelo, professor – começou a preparar a bancada para continuar a poção com a respiração ofegante.

— Passeando? Esqueceu que tem uma poção para preparar?

— Não, professor – conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos. — Inclusive, professor, gostaria de lhe perguntar se existe um motivo para eu estar preparando essa poção.

— Sim – respondeu enquanto também trabalha em sua bancada. — O motivo é que eu mandei.

Ela, finalmente, revirou os olhos e insistiu:

— A poção é para alguém em específico?

— Sim.

— Quem?

— Não te interessa.

— Acho que interessa quando sou eu quem está preparando. – Retrucou num tom cortante. Snape a fitou, por fim. — Se eu errar alguma coisa, será a pessoa que bebeu que vai sofrer as consequências. E se eu, sei lá, matar essa pessoa?

— Seria um contentamento para mim, Srta. Jones – deu um sorriso de escárnio enquanto amassava as folhas de estragão —, e um inconveniente para uma Mestra de Poções que nem possui o diploma ainda.

— Quem é? – Ela insistiu decidida a ignorar as grosserias dele, por ora. — Me dê apenas um nome.

— Remo Lupin.

Ela se deu por satisfeita e voltou para sua poção. Já lera uma reportagem sobre o lobisomem no Profeta Diário, há um pouco mais de um ano. Havia lecionado Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts e pediu demissão assim que seu segredo veio à tona.

Elizabeth levantou os olhos para o homem de negro, pensando brevemente que se ele se preocupava em preparar a Poção do Acônito para o tal Lupin, podia significar que ele não era tão maldoso quanto Melissa deu a entender. Aliás, se seu padrinho confiava nele, como Snape poderia ser perigoso?

— Professor – chamou. Ele não lhe deu atenção, mas continuou mesmo assim — Já pensou em adicionar cúrcuma à poção? Ou qualquer outro analgésico natural? Talvez, assim, a poção poderia também aplacar a dor da transfor...

— Faça a poção como manda o livro – interrompeu-a sem tirar os olhos da poção que preparava.

E os dois não se falaram mais, assim como aconteceu durante o resto da semana. Ao caminhar para o dormitório, a garota não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que Melissa disse. Contudo, a ideia de um Snape comensal não lhe entrava na cabeça. Seu padrinho jamais admitiria um seguidor de Voldemort dentro do castelo, principalmente tão próximo dela.

Jogou-se sobre o colchão após o banho e divagou por mais uma hora.

Dúvida: poderia Snape ser simpatizante de Voldemort?

Fato: ele era digno de desconfiança.

Sempre teve instinto de detetive, seu irmão costumava a chamar de Sherlock Holmes quando eram mais novos. Entretanto, Elizabeth não era mais uma criança e tinha consciência de que se menos da metade do que Melissa dissera fosse real, ela estaria entrando, provavelmente, numa enrascada. Foi quando decidiu que ela descobriria quem ele era. Ela descobriria o real homem por trás dos olhos de ônix.

Porém, isso podia esperar mais um pouco. Sabia como Snape podia ser escorregadio.


	4. A Marca Negra

**A Marca Negra**

**_“He is a bad boy with a tainted heart.”_ **

_“Criminal” – Britney Spears._

No dia seguinte ao encontro com Melissa, Umbridge anunciou o Decreto da Educação Nº 24, onde ela dissolveu qualquer tipo de organização ou clubes estudantis em Hogwarts sob pena de expulsão. Era um ultraje sem tamanho, Elizabeth achava. Clubes estudantis eram escape e distração dos estudos, além de contribuírem para a formação intelectual e pessoal de muitos alunos. O Ministério estava realmente empenhado em moldar um caráter não questionador; não queria formar pessoas com pensamento crítico, estudantes com habilidades em duelos. O governo mágico temia uma revolta e – como sempre acontece na História – em tempos difíceis, os direitos dos estudantes eram sempre questionados e cerceados.

Umbridge se tornou uma verdadeira sanguessuga, inspecionando as aulas, constrangendo os professores e dificultando o cotidiano de todos na escola. Elizabeth não era exceção. Sentia-se constantemente vigiada pela mulher que sempre tirava uma oportunidade para alfinetar a estagiária, pois sabia que a mais jovem não poderia responder à altura, já que podia perder seu estágio e diploma.

Elizabeth respirou muito fundo e contou até dez antes de virar o corredor a caminho da sala de aula. Havia recebido durante o café da manhã o aviso de que a aula de Snape seria inspecionada por Dolores Umbridge. Tentava se preparar psicologicamente para não se estressar com a professora, mas sua concentração sumiu quando contornou o corredor e se deparou com uma cena certamente surpreendente.

Draco Malfoy exibia uma cara espantada enquanto se escondia atrás de seus amigos – que, para Elizabeth, pareciam dois guarda-costas dementes –, ao passo que Potter e Rony Weasley tentavam, arduamente, segurar um Neville inacreditavelmente furioso. O adolescente lutando para se soltar dos colegas e avançar para cima de Malfoy não lembrava nem de longe o menino frágil que se encolhia perante Snape.

Acordando do breve choque, Elizabeth apressou o passo em direção ao tumulto e se colocou entre os sonserinos e grifinórios. Lançou um olhar de desprezo para Malfoy, tentando imaginar o que ele deveria ter dito para causar tamanha reação no outro menino, e pousou a mão delicadamente no ombro de Neville tentando acalmá-lo.

A porta da sala se abriu e a figura negra de Snape fez-se aparecer. Seus olhos escuros como carvão percorreram os alunos da Grifinória, que ainda tentavam conter Neville, até Elizabeth que tinha a mão erguida em direção à Malfoy e a outra mão também tentava acalmar o grifinório nervoso.

— Brigando, Potter, Weasley e Longbottom? – Indagou o professor com sua voz fria e desdenhosa. — Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Solte Longbottom, Potter, ou receberá uma detenção. Para dentro todos vocês.

Elizabeth respirou fundo mais uma vez e clamou por paciência. Aturar Snape e Umbridge naquele dia seria uma verdadeira prova de resistência.

O garoto Potter, então, soltou Neville, que ficou de cara amarrada para ele.

— Tive que segurar você! – Exclamou enquanto apanhava a mochila.

— Potter tem razão, Neville. — Elizabeth concordou, chamando a atenção do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu para si. — Os brutamontes do Malfoy iriam acabar com você.

Neville não disse nada. Simplesmente agarrou a mochila, ainda ofegante e estressado, e entrou na sala.

— Em nome de Merlin – perguntou Weasley para Harry enquanto acompanhavam Neville —, o que foi aquilo?

— Srta. Jones – Elizabeth se virou para a menina Granger —, obrigada por interceptar.

A mais velha apenas balançou a cabeça e disse:

— Está tudo bem, Hermione. Agora vamos entrar.

Elizabeth adentrou a sala de aula enquanto trocava olhares raivosos com Snape. Escutou-o fechar a porta no exato momento em que sua vista focou na mulher vestida enojadamente de rosa, que, por sua vez, deu um sorriso irônico na sua direção. Ela avançou até seu lugar de praxe ao lado da mesa de Snape.

— Vocês irão notar – disse ele após fazer a turma se calar — que hoje temos uma convidada conosco.

Ele indicou com um gesto o canto sombrio da sala de aula onde Umbridge estava sentada com a prancheta sobre os joelhos. Elizabeth olhou com repúdio para a professora de DCAT e depois voltou a olhar para Snape, um possível Comensal da Morte, segundo Melissa. Poderia haver um ambiente pior para se estar? Contudo, no fundo, apesar de não ir com a cara do professor, Elizabeth torceu para que ele colocasse Umbridge em seu devido lugar. Percebeu que sua aversão por Umbridge era maior que a pelo professor.

— Hoje vamos continuar a nossa Solução para Fortalecer. Vocês encontrarão suas misturas como as deixaram na última aula. Se forem feitas corretamente, elas deverão ter maturado a contento durante o fim de semana. As instruções – ele acenou com a varinha — estão no quadro. Podem começar.

Umbridge passou a primeira meia hora de aula apenas tomando notas e escrevendo na prancheta. Snape havia dado, finalmente, permissão para que Elizabeth verificasse o trabalho dos alunos. Ela só não sabia se isso era realmente um avanço ou apenas uma cena para a sapa-rosa.

A garota passou a vagar pela classe, no entanto, não prestava exatamente atenção no seu trabalho naquele momento. Assim como Potter, Elizabeth estava mais preocupada em tentar ouvir o que Umbridge murmurava enquanto anotava em sua prancheta.

Elizabeth parou atrás de Hermione com os braços cruzados e os olhos atentos na mesma direção em que Potter também olhava. O garoto parecia tão concentrado em Umbridge quanto Elizabeth. Porém, apesar de também estar focada na professora, percebeu que o garoto se descuidava da poção.

— Sangue de salamandra, Potter, e não suco de romã! – Elizabeth sussurrou discretamente para o menino, ainda sem tirar os olhos da Umbridge e, também, de Snape.

— Certo – respondeu distraído. Colocou o frasco de lado e continuou a observar o canto.

Elizabeth e Potter prenderam mais ainda a atenção quando Umbridge passou entre duas filas de carteiras em direção ao professor que, naquele momento, analisava o caldeirão de Dino Thomas.

— Bom, a turma parece bastante adiantada para seu nível. – Disse animada para as costas de Snape. — Embora eu questione se é aconselhável lhes ensinar uma poção como a Solução para Fortalecer. Acho que o Ministério preferiria que fosse retirada do programa.

A bruxa mais nova franziu o cenho em desagrado e viu que o diretor da Sonserina pareceu tão descontente quanto. Ele se endireitou lentamente e se virou para encarar Umbridge.

— Agora... há quanto tempo você está ensinando em Hogwarts?

— Catorze anos – a expressão de Snape era indecifrável.

Elizabeth fez a conta usando os dedos. Ele havia começado a dar aulas em 1981, justamente o ano em que ela se mudou com a família para o Brasil. Muito concentrada, Elizabeth não notou que Potter, ainda desatento, acrescentara algumas gotas a mais na poção, fazendo o líquido sibilar e mudar do turquesa para o laranja.

— Você se candidatou primeiro ao cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não foi? – Perguntou Umbridge.

— Foi – o professor respondeu em voz baixa e Elizabeth ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— Mas não foi aceito?

Ela viu o professor crispar o lábio e ele disse:

— É óbvio.

Elizabeth tentou segurar uma risada, mas acabou chamando a atenção dos professores e dos alunos para si. Rapidamente, ela fingiu uma tosse e falou relativamente alto:

— Por Morgana, Weasley! – Balançou as mãos na direção da fumaça que subia do caldeirão do menino ruivo, que a olhou assustado. — O que você colocou aí? – Fingiu verificar a poção do aluno.

Umbridge apenas lançou um rápido olhar de aversão, logo voltando a atenção ao professor de Poções.

— E você tem se candidatado regularmente a esse cargo desde que foi admitido na escola? – Perguntou enquanto anotava algo na prancheta.

Snape demorou-se olhando na direção da estagiária que o encarava de volta enquanto fingia repreender Weasley. O homem lhe ofereceu um olhar enigmático – Elizabeth soube que ele percebera sua farsa –, mas não disse nada. Apenas se voltou para a outra professora.

— Sim – respondeu quase sem mover os lábios. Parecia muito irritado.

Certificando-se de que não detinha mais as atenções, Elizabeth auxiliou o aluno a dosar o sangue de salamandra, mas ainda tentava manter os ouvidos atentos à conversa mais à frente.

— Tem alguma ideia de por que Dumbledore tem se recusado consistentemente a nomeá-lo? – Perguntou Umbridge.

— Sugiro que pergunte a ele – respondeu Snape aos arrancos.

— Ah, perguntarei – disse com um sorriso falsamente meigo.

— Isto é relevante? – Perguntou o professor, estreitando os olhos de ônix.

— Ah é, é sim. O Ministério quer ter uma compreensão abrangente dos professores... Sabe? Sua vida pregressa...

Ela, então, deu as costas, caminhou na direção de Pansy Parkinson e começou a interrogá-la sobre as aulas. Snape olhou para Elizabeth que sustentou o olhar enquanto caminhava pelas fileiras. O professor logo desviou os olhos para Potter, que só assim abaixou a vista para seu próprio caldeirão. Sua poção havia congelado e exalava um forte cheiro de borracha queimada.

— Sem nota outra vez, Potter – disse Snape maliciosamente enquanto esvaziava o caldeirão do garoto com um aceno da varinha. — Você vai me fazer um trabalho escrito sobre a composição correta desta poção, indicando como e por que errou, para me entregar na próxima aula, entendeu?

— Sim, senhor. – Harry respondeu furioso, voltando seu olhar para Elizabeth, que balançava a cabeça em desagrado a Snape.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram e Elizabeth sentia que vivia o inferno ao lado de Umbridge e Snape. Depois de uma semana trabalhando arduamente na Mata-Cão, Elizabeth se conteve para não discutir novamente com Snape após ele descartar a poção alegando estar catastrófica. Assim, a mando do orientador, a bruxa iniciou o preparo da Veritaserum.

— Cuzão – ela sussurrou baixinho enquanto caminhava para pegar os ingredientes da poção.

Estando de costas para ela, a jovem nem sonhava que Snape tinha a escutado e erguera o canto da boca achando graça.

Sem o conhecimento dele, Elizabeth montou um pequeno laboratório em seus aposentos e, aproveitando seu tempo livre para comprar ingredientes em Hogsmead, ela recomeçou a Mata-Cão em segredo. E, agora, ela tentava entender os olhares desconfiados que Potter lhe lançava desde o dia da inspeção de Dolores Umbridge.

Não conhecia o garoto. Claro, todos no mundo bruxo sabiam da trágica história dos Potter, mas nunca conversara realmente com ele. Sentia-se compadecida pelo destrato que Harry Potter sofria de Snape e, agora, também de outros alunos. Elizabeth acreditava no menino. Voldemort havia retornado com toda a certeza.

Não tentara mais nenhum tipo de aproximação ou de diálogo com Snape. Esforçou-se o máximo para não exceder o nível de paciência do homem e se limitou a poucas perguntas acadêmicas – que foram brevemente respondidas – e cumprimentos – estes quase sempre ignorados. Acreditava que se não estressasse o homem durante certo período de tempo, poderia, futuramente, tentar uma aproximação.

Entretanto, fizera alguns avanços na parte teórica. Depois de considerável tempo gasto na biblioteca, Elizabeth encontrou o livro de formandos do ano de 1978. E lá estava ele: Severo Snape, Sonserina, nascido em 09 de janeiro de 1960. Na foto, um rapaz magricela com uma aparência doentia, como se aquela magreza não lhe fosse natural. O cabelo era mais longo e seu rosto já parecia cansado.

Não fora uma vida fácil, ela quis acreditar nisso. Ele tinha trinta e cinco anos, mal podia acreditar. Estava certa quando constatou que seus modos e suas vestes negras o envelheciam. Além de não ter deixado de achar graça do nome do professor. _Severo..._ Lembrou-se do que significava em português e não pôde deixar de pensar que combinava muito bem com ele.

Depois de descobrir que Snape lecionava em Hogwarts desde 1981, ela pensou que seu irmão, Edward, quase fora aluno dele, mas pensar nisso a deixou um pouco desconfortável.

Sua ida para a América do Sul aos sete anos de idade nunca lhe foi explicada com clareza. Os pais alegavam que vinham planejando a mudança há anos e que seu pai, que era herbologista, tinha um grande interesse na vegetação da Amazônia. Contudo, apesar de não carregar muitas lembranças de quando ainda morava na Inglaterra, Elizabeth ainda possuía algumas. Uma delas era uma tarde de maio de 81, um mês antes de se mudar, quando Dumbledore visitou sua família. Lembrou que, nesse dia, sentiu uma tensão pairar sobre a casa. A avó a convidou para brincar no quintal. Quando retornou para dentro, seu pai escrevia fervorosamente uma carta para o pequeno Edward, que estava em Hogwarts, e a mãe segurava, pensativa, uma xícara de chá.

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça na esperança de afastar os pensamentos. Não se sentia bem em recordar daquilo. Trazia-lhe uma sensação de desconfiança para com os pais e de que algo ruim iria acontecer.

Olhou o relógio. 03h43min. Não conseguia dormir. Enfrentava isso há alguns dias. Vestiu o robe e calçou os chinelos, pegou a varinha e saiu do quarto. Dirigiu-se ao laboratório, aproveitando que Snape não estava. Mais cedo naquele dia, enquanto dividiam o laboratório, o homem subitamente saíra, sem nenhuma explicação, nada. Elizabeth ainda ficara mais algumas horas, mas Snape não retornou. E agora, entrando ali, era quase como se pudesse sentir a ausência da presença dele.

Conferiu apenas por hábito a Veritaserum. Sabia que ainda não estava pronta, precisava de mais duas semanas ao fogo. De repente, ela se sentiu sufocada, como se algo lhe roubasse o ar. Então, o aperto no peito. Elizabeth segurou com força o pingente do cordão que ganhara da avó; uma runa que significava “família”. Seguiu pela sala de aula mergulhada no breu e vagou sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Um barulho.

Passos.

Ela rezou para que não fosse Filch.

Passos, novamente.

Ela apagou a luz da varinha ao chegar no Saguão de Entrada do castelo, onde a luz da Lua banhava as paredes, e ela o viu.

Snape entrava no castelo com aparente dificuldade. Mancava. Elizabeth não atreveu se mexer. Sabia que se ele a visse estaria encrencada. Tentou fugir sem ser vista, mas, então, ele caiu. Snape estava caído de bruços e não parecia ao menos tentar se reerguer. Elizabeth continuou parada e percebeu que, pelo medo, respirava ofegante.

Ela esperou.

Ele não se mexeu.

Esperou mais um pouco.

Um gemido de dor pôde ser ouvido.

Correu, então, em direção ao professor e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

— Professor – chamou. — Professor, você está me ouvindo?

Tudo que ouviu foi um resmungo, e viu que ele tinha o rosto suado e os olhos lutavam para continuarem abertos. Elizabeth apoiou as mãos no ombro de Snape e, com toda força que possuía, o virou para cima.

_Sangue_. Viu sua mão banhada em sangue e pôde ver que a roupa do Mestre de Poções estava molhada de escarlate, a calça rasgada na altura do joelho direito.

— Snape, eu preciso que continue acordado. – Pediu enquanto tentava checar os machucados dele. — Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não feche os olhos. – Implorou enquanto descia as mãos para as costelas e sentiu uma ou duas fraturas.

Ele, de repente, agarrou a sua mão, fazendo com que ela quase soltasse um grito de susto. Então ele desmaiou. Elizabeth praguejou e com a varinha fez o corpo do homem levitar e, rezando a todas as entidades que conseguia lembrar, torceu para que não esbarrasse com ninguém no caminho.

Seguiu o mais rápido que podia em direção aos aposentos do professor, e ao chegar lá nem ao menos se perguntou como os feitiços que protegiam o cômodo a reconheceram. Conseguiu deitar o homem sobre a cama e usou magia para abrir os botões do sobretudo. A camisa branca que usava por baixo se tornara vermelha pelo sangue. As mãos de Elizabeth tremiam, porém, nunca cogitou levá-lo até Madame Pomfrey.

Entretanto, quando ela tirou a camisa do professor não conseguiu evitar o espanto. A pele pálida, além de sangrenta, apresentava pontos arroxeados e uma mancha escura no abdômen. Ela se desesperou, mas respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma apesar de tudo.

— Dobby! Yuna! – Quase instantaneamente os dois elfos aparataram no quarto.

— A senhorita Jones chamou. O professor Snape está ferido. – Yuna exclamou, assustada.

Elizabeth conhecera os elfos numa noite em que a insônia a abateu e, assim, decidiu perambular pelo castelo e encontrou a cozinha de Hogwarts. Os elfos, em especial Yuna e Dobby, a trataram com muito carinho, e sempre lhe ofereciam as sobras das sobremesas.

— Sim – respondeu a elfa, passando a mão pelo rosto sem notar que se sujava de sangue. — Dobby, preciso que vá até a minha amiga Melissa e a traga aqui. Sei que pode aparatar livremente pelos terrenos. Diga a ela que é uma emergência médica.

— Sim, Srta. Jones. Dobby já volta. – O elfo aparatou.

— Yuna, preciso que chame o professor Dumbledore imediatamente.

— Yuna irá chamar o mestre Dumbledore. – A elfa também aparatou.

Elizabeth conjurou um pano e tentou limpar o sangue, mas o corte que localizou na clavícula esquerda não estancava, e seu raso conhecimento de enfermagem a impossibilitava de tentar fechar o ferimento.

Um _ploc_ desviou a atenção dela e virou-se em direção ao som.

— Elizabeth, o que diabos é isso? – Melissa segurava uma maleta e tinha os cabelos revoltos.

— Mel, eu... – olhou para Snape desmaiado e ainda mais pálido que o normal. — Não faço ideia. Eu o encontrei machucado e... Céus, ele não para de perder sangue!

Melissa adiantou-se e suavemente afastou a amiga, que estava paralisada.

— Ah, por favor. Só não chore por ele. – A loira disse entredentes enquanto examinava Snape.

— Mel, por favor. Eu sei que não gosta dele, mas...

— Elizabeth! – A outra a interrompeu, mas não tirou os olhos do professor. — Eu fiz um juramento. Vou cuidar de todos, independentemente se gosto ou não. Não vou deixá-lo morrer.

Elizabeth agradeceu em silêncio quando viu Yuna desaparatar ao seu lado.

— Mestre Dumbledore está na sala, Srta. Jones. Yuna fez o que a senhorita pediu.

— Obrigada, Yuna. – Elizabeth agradeceu, e a elfa juntou-se a Dobby no canto do quarto, aguardando para serem úteis.

— Elizabeth! – Quase alcançava a porta quando Melissa a chamou, alarmada.

— O quê? – Correu de volta para a cama e, então, viu a Marca Negra tatuada no antebraço esquerdo de Snape. Sentiu um arrepio lhe passar pelo corpo e trocou olhares assustados com a amiga.

— Vá falar com Dumbledore. Ele tem uma hemorragia interna, preciso pensar em como salvá-lo sem levar ele para o hospital.

Elizabeth assentiu, estava um pouco aturdida, e seguiu para a sala.

— Elizabeth, o que houve com Severo? Yuna me acordou dizendo que estava ferido. – Dumbledore levantou da poltrona e tentou olhar para dentro do quarto, mas a jovem fechou a porta rapidamente.

— Eu preciso te fazer algumas perguntas, padrinho. – E só então ela percebeu a raiva que estava sentindo. — Quero que me explique como permite um comensal lecionar em Hogwarts! – Perguntou com ódio, assistindo a surpresa passar pelo rosto cansado do diretor.

— Elizabeth...

— Não! Você põe a vida de centenas de alunos em risco todos os dias deixando que esse... Esse monstro fique perto deles. Você dá abrigo a um seguidor de um genocida, Dumbledore!

— Elizabeth... – ele tentou mais uma vez.

— E pensar que Melissa tentou me avisar sobre ele, sobre você. Por Circe, como pôde ser capaz?

— Elizabeth! – Dumbledore a segurou delicadamente pelos ombros, deixando-a mais calma. — Por favor, como ele está? Depois as explicações.

— Eu não sei ao certo – fungou. — Eu o encontrei já quase desmaiado no Saguão de Entrada e havia tanto sangue... – Ela esfregou a manga do pijama na testa. — Tomei a liberdade de pedir que Dobby trouxesse Melissa para cá. Achei que chamar Pomfrey não seria uma boa ideia.

— Fez bem, Lizzie.

— Dumbledore, você é amigo do meu pai, é meu padrinho e eu amo o senhor. Você já fez tanto por mim... Por favor, diga que tem uma explicação para tudo isso. Diga que eu posso confiar em você. – Sentiu os olhos embargarem.

Seu padrinho parecia mais velho que do que normalmente aparentava. Estava cansado, aturdido e, até mesmo, temeroso. Sabendo que não poderia mais esconder algumas coisas da afilhada, ele respirou muito fundo e voltou a se sentar.

— Há catorze anos – começou —, Severo veio até a mim pedir ajuda.

— O que ele queria?

— Salvar alguém. Alguém que Voldemort queria matar.

— Ele traiu Voldemort? – Perguntou — Eu não entendo...

— Severo viveu uma vida muito difícil, Elizabeth, e fez as escolhas erradas. Porém, para redenção sempre há chances.

— Quem ele queria salvar? E por quê?

— Isso já não cabe a mim lhe contar. Espero que entenda.

— Como deseja que eu acredite, Alvo? – Ela o encarou com seriedade.

— Peço-lhe que tenha fé, então – suspirou novamente, exausto. — Elizabeth, Severo foi, sim, um comensal. Contudo, há catorze anos ele está ao nosso lado como espião. Isso é tudo que posso te dizer.

Ela continuou em silêncio esperando algo mais do que aquelas míseras informações.

— Acredite em mim, Elizabeth. Há mais nele do que os olhos podem ver.

— Ouça a si mesmo, padrinho – ela jogou-se no sofá. — Está defendendo um maluco que carrega na pele a marca do homem que tentou matar a minha avó. Não peça que eu confie em você agora, muito menos em Snape. – Cuspiu as palavras com raiva.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois, até que cerca de uma hora depois Melissa saiu do quarto. Dumbledore levantou-se ávido por notícias e Elizabeth apenas lançou um olhar cansado a amiga.

— Bem, ele tem algumas escoriações pelo corpo – ela limpou o sangue das mãos num pano. — O pé direito parece estar torcido, possui umas quatro costelas quebradas e uma delas perfurou o pulmão, causando hemorragia interna e, claro, paralisia respiratória. Ele também perdeu muito sangue pelo corte na clavícula.

— E como ele está agora, Srta. Swire? – O mago perguntou.

— À beira da morte – respondeu direta, e Elizabeth sentiu o estômago afundar. — Ele perdeu muito sangue e o ar está comprimindo o pulmão. Pedi que os elfos fossem até o St. Mungus e furtassem algumas doses da Poção de Reposição de Sangue. Vou ter que realizar, ainda não sei como, uma cirurgia para curar o pulmão. Eu irei precisar de ajuda para esterilizar o quarto.

— Sim, claro. – Dumbledore ofereceu-se.

— Escute, – Melissa falou antes de retornar para quarto — é melhor vocês rezarem.

Elizabeth coçou os olhos e suspirou. Seria uma longa madrugada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix”, 2003.


	5. A Ordem da Fênix

****

**A Ordem da Fênix**

**_“It's a secret society._ ** **_All we ask is trust.”_ **

_“LOYALTY” – Kendrick Lamar ft. Rihanna._

O Sol nascera há alguns minutos, mas Elizabeth não fazia ideia disso, já que as masmorras estavam no subsolo do castelo e não havia janelas nos aposentos de Snape – daquelas que davam acesso ao fundo do Lago Negro. A jovem não pregara os olhos em momento algum durante a madrugada, ainda que sentisse as pálpebras incontrolavelmente pesadas.

Snape tivera diversas paradas respiratórias, uma parada cardíaca e havia perdido muito sangue. Sem a Poção de Reposição de Sangue que os elfos trouxeram do St. Mungus ele teria morrido. A magia do professor oscilou durante toda a cirurgia; levitando instrumentos, fechando e abrindo a porta. O quadro dele só se estabilizou no fim da madrugada.

Melissa passou instruções para os elfos e para Elizabeth de como cuidar dos curativos e de como administrar os medicamentos. Ela aproveitou o momento em que Dumbledore pediu para conversar com Melissa e se dirigiu para seus aposentos para tomar um longo banho e limpar todo sangue que havia em si. Retornou para o dormitório de Snape, onde o observou desacordado por algum tempo.

Melissa estava certa, então. Snape era um comensal, era um mentiroso. E Dumbledore? Como ele podia ser favorável àquilo? Elizabeth foi tirada dos seus devaneios pela elfa que desaparatou na sua frente.

— Yuna já medicou o professor Snape, a Srta. Jones não precisa ficar aqui. – Falou com seus olhos arregalados. — Mais tarde, Yuna deverá trocar os curativos do professor Snape como a Srta. Swire ensinou.

— Obrigada, Yuna – disse e a elfa lhe ofereceu uma caneca fumegante. — O que é isso?

— Mestre Dumbledore pediu que Yuna trouxesse um café para a srta. Jones.

— Obrigada então, Yuna. Pode ir descansar.

Elizabeth pegou a caneca nas mãos sentindo o calor esquentar as palmas das mãos frias. Sorveu o líquido quente sem se importar com o ardor que sentiu no céu da boca. Saiu do quarto e viu que Dumbledore a esperava na sala.

— Como conseguiu entrar nos aposentos de Severo? – Foi a primeira coisa que disse. Elizabeth apenas deu de ombros e se deu conta que realmente não sabia como aquilo acontecera. — Não se perguntou como?

— Não, tive coisas mais importantes para me preocupar. – Bebeu o café e se sentou no sofá. — Você sabe?

— Não – deu um sorriso ameno. — Mas é algo que terei muita curiosidade em perguntar assim que ele acordar.

Elizabeth assentiu com a cabeça e encarou o padrinho com seriedade. Dumbledore fitou a afilhada de volta e teve certeza que não poderia esperar mais. Precisava começar a ser sincero com ela.

— Poderíamos conversar? – Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. — Bem, durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, eu fundei uma sociedade secreta para lutar contra Voldemort: a Ordem da Fênix. Grandes bruxos faziam parte, por exemplo: Tiago e Lilian Potter, os pais de Neville Longbottom, Remo Lupin, a professora McGonagall, enfim... Seus pais, inclusive, eram integrantes preciosos da Ordem. – Assistiu Elizabeth o olhar com surpresa. — O seu primo também.

— Eu... Eu não fazia ideia disso – brincou com a caneca entre suas mãos.

— Eu imagino que não – disse. — Porém, com a volta de Voldemort, a Ordem foi reativada, e acredito que, depois do que aconteceu com Snape, você já sabe demais para não se juntar a nós, querida. Conversei com a Srta. Swire sobre isso e ela aceitou o convite, depois de muita insistência da minha parte.

— O Snape... – começou.

— Sim, ele faz parte da Ordem. É o nosso espião.

— Eu não vou lutar ao lado dele. – Depositou a caneca com força sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Vai lutar ao lado da sua família. – Declarou quase como uma ordem. — Eu conversei com seu irmão há algumas semanas e ele se juntou a nós também.

Elizabeth respirou muito fundo e passou as mãos nos cabelos, deixando-os bagunçados. Descansou as costas contra o acolchoado do sofá e cruzou as mãos sobre as pernas.

— E o que eu faria nessa tal Ordem da Fênix?

— O que for necessário para a derrota das trevas.

— Seja lá o que for? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Bem, sempre procuramos evitar torturas e assassinatos. – Apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona. — Mas é sempre bom ter pessoas que entendem de magia das trevas, isso é muito útil. Você seria essencial para nós.

— Snape já não sabe o bastante, não? – Disse aos arrancos. — Tudo bem, padrinho. Eu vou aceitar, mas não por você ou por... ele. – Acenou com a cabeça na direção do quarto. — Estou aceitando pela minha família.

— Ótimo! – O diretor exclamou com alívio. Levantou-se e caminhou para a porta, mas parou antes de fechá-la. — Ah, quase me esqueci. Severo ficará alguns dias desacordado, então preciso que dê aulas no lugar dele. – Elizabeth gemeu. — Não fique nervosa, querida. Você se formou para isso.

* * *

Elizabeth respirou fundo quando o quinto ano da Grifinória e Sonserina adentrou a sala. Era a terceira aula do dia, estava exausta, pois não conseguira dormir. Além disso, era a aula da turma que a atormentava. Não deveria ser um desafio tão grande lidar com as duas casas. As aulas do terceiro ano – que também eram divididas pelas Casas do leão e da serpente – eram tranquilas em sua maioria, por exemplo. Contudo, lembrar de como Snape administrava as aulas em que Potter estava deixava-a nervosa.

Ela estava em pé, encostada na mesa, assistindo os alunos se acomodarem enquanto a olhavam sem entender porque Snape não estava ali. Quando o barulho na classe cessou, Elizabeth deu um passo à frente e cruzou os braços.

— Primeiramente, boa tarde. Antes que comecem as perguntas: o professor Snape se encontra doente. – Contou a mentira que combinara com o Dumbledore. — Ele ficará de repouso por algum tempo para que se recupere logo e, enquanto isso, eu estarei o substituindo.

— Mas você tem competência para isso? Não é apenas uma estagiária? – A voz enojada de Malfoy se fez ouvir e alguns sonserinos riram.

— Bem, Sr. Malfoy, acredito que não cabe a você julgar minha competência, certo? – Elizabeth respondeu com um sorriso irônico. — Se estou aqui foi porque tanto o diretor Dumbledore quanto o prof. Snape, o diretor da sua casa, concordaram que eu sou apta ao cargo. Eu aconselharia também, sr. Malfoy, que focasse mais nos seus N.O.Ms. Estive na sala dos professores e as opiniões sobre seu desempenho não têm sido as melhores.

Draco fechou a cara com raiva enquanto os alunos da Grifinória disfarçavam os risos. Elizabeth, então, deu início a aula que transcorreu de forma calma e produtiva. Foi com satisfação que a jovem viu Neville acertar a poção sob sua supervisão, fazendo com que a bruxa entendesse que o dilema do garoto não era uma possível dificuldade na matéria e, sim, o medo que tinha de Snape.

Ela estava se sentindo bem, ajudando os alunos e vendo que eles estavam felizes por estarem conseguindo administrar as poções, até perceber mais uma vez o olhar acusatório de Potter sobre si.

O sinal tocou e antes que o menino fosse mais rápido, Elizabeth pediu que ficasse. Potter a fuzilou com o olhar de esmeralda e pediu que os amigos fossem na frente. Quando o último aluno fechou a porta, a bruxa foi direta:

— Tem alguma coisa na minha cara, Potter?

— Quê? – O garoto exclamou colocando a mão na cicatriz.

— Eu quero saber se você tem algum problema comigo? – Elizabeth cruzou os braços. — Tem me olhado com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou há dias.

— Eu não tenho tempo para isso – murmurou e virou em direção à porta.

Com apenas um levantar de mão, ela trancou a porta. Fitou com curiosidade o garoto que, agora, se virava nervoso para ela.

— Você me sabotou – disse abrindo os braços agressivamente.

— Perdão? – Elizabeth perguntou, incrédula.

— Naquela aula em que Umbridge esteve aqui. – Potter largou a mochila sobre um dos bancos. — Você disse para que eu colocasse sangue de salamandra e minha poção estragou.

A bruxa encarou o menino por alguns segundos com a testa franzida. Ela teve uma súbita vontade de rir com a falta de noção de Potter, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva por estar sendo acusada sem discernimento.

— Quando fez o resumo que Snape pediu, você descobriu aonde errou? – Elizabeth virou-se para pegar o livro sobre a mesa.

— Não.

— Entendo... – folheou as páginas e depositou o livro aberto na frente do garoto. — Quantas gotas de sangue de salamandra o livro diz para colocar, Sr. Potter?

— Uma.

— E quantos você colocou, Sr. Potter? – Fechou o livro num baque alto.

— Mais de uma – disse baixo com os olhos fixos no chão.

— Foi o que eu pensei – se sentou de frente para ele. — Era só isso. Pode ir.

O garoto ainda a encarou com certa desconfiança, mas pegou a mochila novamente e seguiu para sair. Antes de alcançar a maçaneta, Elizabeth o chamou. Puxou a varinha do bolso do casaco e, com um simples floreio, o garoto sentiu um formigamento no dorso da mão direita. Trouxe a mão à vista e viu a cicatriz que dizia “ _Não devo contar mentiras_ ” sumindo gradualmente.

— É um feitiço de ilusão – explicou. — Vai voltar ao normal até o fim do dia, mas, por enquanto, evita questionamentos. Deveria contar isso a Dumbledore.

— Ele não vai querer ouvir – ela achou ter ouvido ele sussurrar antes de assentir com a cabeça e seguir para a aula de Herbologia.

* * *

Elizabeth e Dumbledore aparataram juntos em frente ao Largo Grimmauld já no final da tarde. Depois de checar a mudança da Lua, ela engarrafou a Mata-Cão que havia preparado e a trazia consigo.

Eles adentraram pelo corredor semiescuro do nº 12, e Elizabeth pôde ouvir algumas vozes abafadas na sala de jantar ao final do corredor. Quando Dumbledore fechou a porta com uma batida alta para anunciar sua chegada, ouviu-se o som das vozes morrerem e passos apressados.

— Elizabeth! – Robert arfou, surgindo no batente da porta da sala de estar.

— Oi, pai – respondeu sorridente, abraçando-o.

Elizabeth deixou o pai conversando com Dumbledore e seguiu pelo corredor. Encarou o quadro de Walburga Black, que abriu a boca pronta para amaldiçoar qualquer trouxa que estivesse ali, mas voltou a fechá-la quando viu a mais jovem. Ela conseguiu ouvir “ _traidora do sangue_ ” sibilado pelo quadro e, sorrindo ironicamente, entrou na sala de jantar.

— Olá, Eliza – Sirius cumprimentou com um tom sarcástico, sentado despreocupado à mesa. — Que bom que se juntou a nós. Sua presença traz luz a essa casa.

— Sempre um cavalheiro, Sirius – sorriu e caminhou até ele.

— Você cresceu um pouco desde a última vez que te vi. – Ele brincou enquanto levantava para abraçá-la. — Isso faz quanto tempo? Uns cinco meses?

— Vá à merda – retorquiu, mas seu tom era tão brincalhão quanto o dele.

— Olhe a língua, Elizabeth! – Cassiopeia repreendeu, mas tinha um sorriso enquanto adentrava o cômodo.

— Ela me ama – Sirius riu e voltou a sentar. — Fica tranquila, tia.

— Como vai, mãe? – Elizabeth a abraçou, finalmente percebendo o quanto precisava daquele abraço.

Cassiopeia era uma Black. Filha mais nova de Arcturus e Melania Black, Cassiopeia era a irmã caçula de Lucretia e Orion, o pai de Sirius. Apesar de ter seguido a tradição da família Black de pertencer à Sonserina e casar-se com um bruxo de sangue puro, Cássia – como gostava de ser chamada – nunca concordou com a ideologia de sangue da família. Por isso foi deserdada e queimada da árvore genealógica logo que se casou.

Elizabeth não tivera muito contato com Sirius quando era mais nova. Porém, algum tempo depois de ter fugido de Azkaban, sua mãe acolheu o sobrinho por alguns meses até que Sirius pudesse voltar ao Largo Grimmauld.

Algum tempo se passou, já que esperavam outros membros da Ordem chegarem. Elizabeth aproveitou para matar a saudade dos pais e, também, para implicar mais um pouco com o primo.

— Olá – disse um homem que se sentava ao seu lado. – Você é a prima do Sirius, não é?! – Perguntou, curioso.

— Sim, me chamo Elizabeth – analisou disfarçadamente as cicatrizes no rosto pálido do homem. – Remo Lupin, correto?

— Exato – ele riu envergonhado, estendendo a mão para a garota que a apertou firmemente.

— Ah, aqui está – arrastou a garrafa de Mata-Cão em direção a ele.

— Pensei que Snape estivesse acidentado e não tivesse conseguido terminar a poção.

— É... – hesitou. — Fui eu que preparei.

Lupin tentou não demonstrar, mas Elizabeth percebeu o sentimento de incerteza vindo dele. Não podia culpá-lo. Era uma poção extremamente complicada de se preparar e ele já havia confiado em Snape para isso. Não conhecia Elizabeth, então não estava errado em temer se a poção seria eficiente.

— Mas foi o Snape que me orientou a fazer. – Omitiu parte da verdade e Lupin ficou mais tranquilo.

— Obrigado, Elizabeth – sorriu.

Assim que todos estavam reunidos, a reunião se iniciou. Elizabeth se manteve em silêncio na maior parte do tempo.

— Arthur, você conseguiu no Ministério aquilo que discutimos? – Dumbledore perguntou ao homem ruivo, que Elizabeth descobriu ser pai do melhor amigo de Potter.

— Ninfadora pediu que ficasse encarregada disso.

— Dora também faz parte da Ordem? – Ela perguntou baixinho para a mãe sentada ao seu lado, que assentiu.

A reunião seguiu normalmente por mais meia hora, quando Sirius – que Elizabeth percebeu que a olhava há algum tempo – pronunciou-se:

— Como está Snape, Elizabeth?

A mesa se silenciou e todos agora olhavam para a bruxa, aguardando. Ela não entendeu o tom provocador do primo.

— Bem, ele sofreu ferimentos muito graves – repousou os braços sobre a mesa. – Minha amiga, Melissa Swire, é medibruxa e o socorreu. Ele sentiria dores muito intensas se acordasse, então Melissa achou melhor deixá-lo sedado por alguns dias. O quadro dele é estável até então, mas não sabemos quando ele estará bem o suficiente para retirar a sedação.

— Mas o que houve com ele? – Lupin perguntou preocupado e Sirius o encarou. – Foi coisa do Voldemort?

— Não sei – deu de ombros. — Só saberemos depois que ele acordar.

— Bem, por hoje é isso. – Dumbledore se levantou. – Tenham uma boa noite.

— Não vai ficar para o jantar, professor? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

— Tenho algumas coisas para resolver, além de que desejo ver como Severo está. Elizabeth, creio que você ficará mais um pouco, sim? – Ele deu uma olhada para os pais da jovem e ela confirmou.

O diretor foi embora e a matriarca dos Weasley serviu o delicioso jantar. Elizabeth se sentiu esplendidamente satisfeita de poder estar com família. Sua alegria só aumentou quando Edward chegou de surpresa.

— Ed! – Exclamou correndo para abraçar o irmão mais velho.

— Que saudade que eu estava de você, pequena! – Ele a apertou entre os braços.

— Pensei que não viria, meu filho. – Cássia disse.

— Eu tive uma emergência no consultório – respondeu. – Sabia que pela hora a reunião já tinha acabado, mas precisa ver minha irmãzinha linda. – Apertou as bochechas da mais nova.

Robert e Cassiopeia se despediram dos filhos e foram para casa. Edward e Elizabeth se juntaram na sala de estar, sentados no chão de frente a lareira.

— Te contaram sobre a vovó? – Perguntou e a irmã negou com o cenho franzido. — Ela se revelou para a Ordem.

— Ela o quê? – Exclamou, incrédula.

A história que os irmãos sabiam era de que Valentina Jones, a avó deles, havia sido uma das primeiras pessoas a se levantar publicamente contra Voldemort. Dizem que, na época, ele nem ao menos era chamado dessa forma e ainda parecia humano. Depois que Valentina se opôs ao bruxo, ele tentou a atingir de diversas formas: enviou um brinquedo amaldiçoado para o pequeno Robert; envenenou sua bebida durante uma festa; enfeitiçou um táxi trouxa em que ela estava e provocou um acidente que quase a matou. Este último fora a gota d’água. Desesperada, Valentina se aproveitou do acidente e forjou a própria morte. Desde então ela vive escondida.

— Ela vem para cá de vez em quando e dá algumas informações importante. Você sabe, ela já esteve cara a cara com Voldemort. – Ed coçou a testa perante o olhar curioso da irmã.

— Mas por que isso agora? – Estava confusa. — É perigoso para ela.

— Nossa avó é uma mulher poderosa, Lizzie. – Edward afirmou — Acho que ela está cansada de ficar no escuro.

— Eu só... Tenho medo por ela.

— Todos nós temos, mas ela sabe se virar. – Sorriu para a irmã. — Emma disse que queria sua ajuda para escolher o vestido. – Mudou subitamente de assunto. — Conseguimos marcar o casamento para o dia dez de dezembro.

— Emma tem um gosto muito simples. Eu sou mais extravagante. – Riu.

— Talvez ela precise da sua extravagância agora. Inclusive, você vai ser minha madrinha.

— Eu sei disso, Ed. Estranho seria se você não me convidasse. – Gabou-se bem-humorada.

Os irmãos conversaram amenidades por mais algum tempo, até que perceberam que já ficava tarde. Eles se despediram do casal Weasley e de Sirius, que, por sua vez, pediu, sarcasticamente, que Elizabeth mandasse lembranças para Snape. Edward e Elizabeth caminharam juntos até a porta, mas, antes de saírem, o mais velho sussurrou:

— Lizzie, tome cuidado com Snape, está bem?

— Você é a segunda pessoa que me fala isso. – Incomodada, ela sussurrou de volta.

— Não é isso que quero dizer – pôs a mão sobre o ombro da irmã. — Não o temo. Na verdade, eu confio em Snape.

— Estão me deixando cada vez mais confusa.

— Snape é um membro importantíssimo para a Ordem, e qualquer pessoa que se arrisque a enfrentar Voldemort, principalmente da maneira que ele se arrisca, já é uma boa pessoa na minha concepção.

— Aonde você quer chegar, Edward?

— Você passa muito tempo com Snape e ele passa muito tempo com Voldemort. Só quero que tome cuidado. Ninguém pode saber, principalmente o cara-de-cobra, que somos herdeiros de Ravenclaw.

— Está subestimando minha Oclumência? – Ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas tirou a mão do irmão do seu ombro.

— Jamais, Lizzie. Jamais. – Beijou-lhe a testa e juntos saíram do Largo Grimmauld.


	6. Conselho da família

****

**Conselhos da família**

**_“[...] Raiz de uma flor de lis.”_ **

_“Flor de lis” – Djavan._

Era fim da tarde de sexta-feira quando Snape finalmente acordou. Melissa havia cortado a medicação que o mantinha inconsciente e não levou mais de um dia para que ele recuperasse a consciência. Elizabeth terminava de preparar a medicação quando ouviu a voz rouca atrás de si:

— O que faz aqui?

— Boa tarde para você também, Snape. — Devolveu muito séria e virou-se minimamente apenas para encarar o rosto cansado.

O professor encarou a mais nova com seriedade e até mesmo com uma pontada de raiva, mas se manteve calado. Observou-a se aproximar carregando uma pequena bandeja de alumínio e virou o rosto, indiferente, para o lado oposto. Elizabeth depositou a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e sentou ao lado dele na cama, num momento que pareceu estranhamente íntimo para os dois. Ela olhou em silêncio para o homem que permanecia completamente deitado. Sabia que ele ainda sentia dor o suficiente para não conseguir se levantar, mesmo que fosse apenas para se encostar na cabeceira.

Elizabeth puxou o lençol para baixo e fingiu não perceber que Snape se encolhera ligeiramente sob seu olhar. Ignorou o abdômen desnudo, que era coberto apenas por um grande curativo, e tocou no braço direito.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Ele vociferou, afastando o braço bruscamente, o que o fez gemer de dor.

— Estou evitando que seus ferimentos infeccionem. — A bruxa disse como se não se importasse e tomou o braço dele com certa força.

Calmamente, Elizabeth encaixou a seringa no cateter periférico que estava inserido em seu braço e introduziu a medicação com calma. Enquanto pressionava o êmbolo da seringa, sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem pois soube que ele a olhava atentamente. Quando Elizabeth desencaixou a seringa do cateter, os olhos de Snape se desviaram.

— Você quer contar o que aconteceu? – Perguntou enquanto retirava as luvas e se desfazia dos materiais.

Snape manteve-se em silêncio, encarando a Marca Negra tatuada no próprio antebraço esquerdo. Ele nem ao menos notou quando ela retornou e depositou um copo com água ao lado da cama.

— Você esteve desacordado por quase quatro dias — ela disse cruzando os braços. — Ah, foi coisa de Voldemort, não é? — Elizabeth disse em tom debochado, fazendo com que, finalmente, Snape a olhasse com ódio, mas novamente permaneceu calado.

Ela retribui com um olhar de reprovação e um balançar de cabeça. Saiu do quarto a passos duros e batendo a porta. O professor conseguiu escutar algumas vozes vindas do lado de fora, e logo depois Dumbledore adentrou o quarto.

— Como se sente, meu filho? — O diretor se sentou na poltrona no canto esquerdo do quarto.

— Dolorido.

— O que aconteceu? Você nos deixou preocupados. — Ofereceu um olhar atencioso.

— O Lorde das Trevas quer desesperadamente as profecias. — Levou a mão direita ao cabelo, afastando os fios para trás. — Ele ficou... _irritado_ por eu não ter nenhuma informação sobre a localização delas.

— Sinto muito por ter lhe colocado nessa situação, Severo.

— Não, Alvo. Fui eu que me coloquei nisso. — Olhou gravemente para o diretor. — Afinal, que outra profecia é essa? Sempre pensei que nos preocupávamos com a do Potter, mas o Lorde das Trevas garante que existe outra.

— Isso não é assunto para agora. – Dumbledore prosseguiu após um breve silêncio reflexivo. — Mas é bom que Voldemort não tenha mostrado progresso ainda.

— Dumbledore, eu preciso saber! – Exclamou. — Que outra profecia é essa?

— Continue fazendo seu trabalho, Severo. — O diretor se levantou para sair.

— O que você disse a ela? — Apontou para a porta, onde Elizabeth saíra há poucos minutos.

— Nada além do que você me permitiria — pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta. — Ah! Uma vez você me disse que os feitiços de proteção dos seus aposentos reconhecem as pessoas que são de sua confiança, correto?

— Você e McGonagall. — Snape franziu o cenho. — Caso algo aconteça, imagino que vocês dois são as únicas pessoas que poderão me ajudar de alguma forma.

— Engraçado... — um sorriso dançava nos lábios de Dumbledore. — Seus feitiços reconhecem Elizabeth. Isso significa que, apesar dos atritos, você confia nela, não é? Curioso.

— Não, não é curioso nem engraçado — permaneceu sério, mas não negou o que o diretor dissera. Como escape, tentou retornar ao assunto anterior. — Dumbledore, a profecia...

— Continue fazendo aquilo que pedi a você, sim? – O mago o cortou. — Proteja ela.

Snape suspirou e apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de Dumbledore o deixar sozinho.

* * *

Elizabeth evitou a todo custo estar com Snape depois que ele acordou. Era mais fácil lidar com o professor quando se encontrava desacordado, assim não precisava aturar os olhares de escárnio e a má vontade. Então, deixou o comensal sob os cuidados dos elfos. Mesmo que por um momento tenha se compadecido dos seres mágicos, sabendo que seriam destratados por Snape, não voltou atrás da decisão. Era melhor do que ficar perto dele.

Melissa esteve em Hogwarts na tarde de sábado para avaliar o quadro do Mestre de Poções. Fora o único momento em que Elizabeth voltou atrás da sua decisão de se manter distante. Preferiu estar presente durante a consulta. Temia que os dois acabassem brigando, já que Melissa detestava o professor. Notou que a amiga tentava realizar os procedimentos o mais rápido possível para sair dali. Aliás, Snape se recuperava muito mais depressa do que esperavam, pois, segundo Melissa, possuía um poderoso núcleo mágico. 

Elizabeth levantou cedo na manhã de domingo. Arrumou-se rápido e partiu para a casa dos pais ainda em jejum, pois queria chegar a tempo de tomar o café da manhã com a família. Caminhou para fora dos limites do castelo e aparatou.

Os pais moravam em um sobrado médio de estilo vitoriano no condado de Norfolk, no leste da Inglaterra. O condado tem como centro administrativo a cidade de Norwich, que durante o século IX foi a segunda maior cidade da Inglaterra, atrás apenas de Londres. A família residia em Blakeney, um antigo porto comercial que hoje era uma vila camponesa.

Elizabeth firmou os pés na grama após desaparatar. Demorou-se alguns segundos admirando a estonteante vista que era a casa solitária em meio ao vasto campo esverdeado. Encolheu-se fechando um pouco mais o sobretudo ao bater da brisa gélida do outono e apressou-se para dentro, temendo pela chuva que não tardaria a cair.

Quem lhe recebeu foi a avó com um abraço acolhedor e quente. Foi cumprimentada por abraços e beijos da família, incluindo sua cunhada. A família se reuniu à mesa para o café da manhã farto preparado por Valentina. O assunto era ameno e o foco principal era Elizabeth, já que todos pareciam ansiar por novidades do estágio. Um pouco desconfortável com as atenções para si, a bruxa mudou o rumo da conversa.

— Como vão os preparativos para o casamento? — Perguntou, assistindo Emma corar.

— De vento em popa. — Edward sorriu para a noiva.

— Será uma cerimônia simples, correto? – Robert encarou, interessado, o jovem casal.

— Sim, e bem reservado também. — Emma falou abertamente pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Era uma moça muito tímida. — Faremos uma cerimônia religiosa na capela da vila no dia nove, apenas para a família. E no dia dez será o matrimonial perante o representante do Ministério e uma festa muito simples, tudo no jardim de casa. Convidaremos apenas familiares e os amigos mais próximos.

— Soa ótimo para mim. — Cássia sorriu com ternura para o filho e a nora.

— Se precisarem de ajuda para alguma coisa, sabem que podem contar comigo. — Elizabeth ofereceu-se.

— Eu adoraria que me ajudasse a escolher o vestido. — Emma riu envergonhada.

Finalizado o café da manhã, os irmãos Jones tiraram a mesa e lavaram a louça. Edward e Emma ficariam responsáveis pelo almoço. Sendo assim, o casal ficou na cozinha enquanto Elizabeth vagou para a sala e sentou-se ao lado do pai, que automaticamente pôs a mão sobre a dela num gesto de amor e proteção.

— Então, Lizzie, fiquei sabendo que está estagiando com Snape. — A avó sorriu.

— Ele é bem famoso, né?! — Ficou visivelmente desconfortável.

— Conheci ele numa reunião da Ordem. — Valentina continuou a sorrir. — Me parece um bom homem.

— Ele é um Comensal da Morte — falou, amarga.

— Bem, ele _foi_ um comensal — o pai deu ênfase no verbo. — Agora é um espião precioso para o nosso lado. Nem consigo imaginar o que seria da Ordem sem Snape.

Elizabeth ergueu as mãos contrariada, sem perceber que, assim, fugiu grosseiramente do toque do pai.

— Em nome de Gaia! Acreditam mesmo nessa história que ele se redimiu?

— Já houve muitos rumos, principalmente após a queda de Voldemort – sua avó respondeu —, pois alguns comensais que foram presos citaram o nome dele nos julgamentos. Snape precisou depor e tudo mais. Dumbledore também garantiu a inocência dele. Isso o ajudou, de fato.

— Ou seja, sem Dumbledore, Snape é um nada. – Elizabeth se levantou e olhou pela janela a garoa que caía lá fora. — Não importa se ele foi absolvido. Isso não apaga o que ele foi um dia.

— Não, não apaga. Nem deve. – A avó caminhou até ela e lhe acariciou os cabelos. — Nossos erros servem para nos fazer melhorar, evoluir. As pessoas podem mudar, Lizzie, tanto do bem para o mal e vice-versa.

— Sua vó tem razão, meu anjo – disse Robert. — Por que isso? Você sempre tendeu a acreditar no melhor das pessoas.

— Deve ter sido Melissa que encheu a cabeça dela com besteiras de novo, não foi? — A mãe acusou com tom reprovador. Suspirou e disse com calma. — Gosto muito da Melissa e eu entendo que a opinião de um amigo pode pesar, mas precisa ter sua própria visão sobre o mundo e parar de andar com os pés dos outros.

Elizabeth permaneceu calada, pensando no que a família dissera. As pessoas podiam mudar; sim, ela sabia disso. Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria acreditar que Snape podia ser um bom homem – porque, sim, ela desejava crer nisso –, não conseguia assimilar a ideia de que alguém alinhado a Voldemort podia mudar. Era um caminho obscuro demais para se tomar e depois voltar atrás. Elizabeth sabia que uma vez partida a alma, ela não se remendaria facilmente.

— Régulo era um comensal – sua mãe voltou a dizer —, e você não deixou de gostar do seu primo depois que descobriu isso. Por que Snape é diferente?

— Régulo foi pressionado pelos pais, ele não era uma pessoa ruim. – Argumentou.

— E você, por acaso, sabe o que levou Snape a virar um Comensal da Morte? — Robert perguntou e a filha ficou calada. — É claro que ele estava errado, assim como seu primo estava, mas não sabemos a situação, então não podemos julgar.

— Vocês podem estar certos, mas prefiro manter meu pé atrás com ele. — Insistiu.

A conversa se deu por finalizada quando Edward apareceu para avisar que a mesa já estava posta. Mais uma vez, a família confraternizou ao redor da grande mesa redonda, deixando a conversa incômoda sobre Severo Snape no passado.

O assunto da vez foi sobre netos. Robert expressou seu desejo de se tornar avô e quando Elizabeth percebeu que o pai jogava a indireta para ela, a jovem bruxa lançou a responsabilidade para Edward, que a aceitou de bom grado.

As horas se passaram e quando a tarde começou a se despedir, os mais velhos começaram a contar histórias do passado. A família se reuniu na sala para contar essas histórias, rever álbuns de fotos e bebericar um bom vinho.

— Lembra dessa foto, meu bem? — Robert estendeu para a filha uma fotografia.

— Sim! – Elizabeth sorriu. — Foi no meu aniversário de quatro anos.

Elizabeth encarou emocionada a fotografia. Na foto, a menina pequena trajava um lindo vestido azul royal, seus cabelos castanhos escuros estavam salpicados pela neve de janeiro. Sorria imensamente alegre enquanto segurava uma belíssima flor-de-lis1, presente dado pelo avô, Christopher, que a abraçava ternamente na foto e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha. O avô havia trazido a flor de uma breve viagem que fizera para a Ásia. Era um presente que tinha prometido para a neta após explicar para ela o significado do apelido que ele lhe dera: _Liz_. O apelido carinhoso era quase um segredo dos dois, e desde que o avô falecera, devido a complicações da leucemia – seis meses depois que aquela foto foi tirada –, ninguém nunca mais a chamou de Liz.

Quando a noite caiu, Elizabeth decidiu que já era hora de ir embora. Juntou os álbuns e se ofereceu para guardá-los. Arrumou as fotos dentro de um baú no quarto dos pais e caminhou para o seu quarto. Automaticamente, se dirigiu à prateleira de livros acima da escrivaninha, e pegou seu exemplar de um compilado de poemas de Pablo Neruda, o autor favorito do seu avô.

— Pensei que esse livro tinha ido para doação — sua avó disse ao adentrar o quarto.

— Eu o peguei enquanto vocês separavam os pertences do vovô. — Abraçou o livro. — Tudo poderia ir para a doação, menos esse livro.

Valentina sorriu emocionada para a neta e se sentou sobre a cama.

— Lizzie, eu percebi durante o dia que você quer me dizer algo.

— Sou transparente para a senhora, não é? – Riu com receio. — Vó, eu queria saber por que se revelou para a Ordem? Não é perigoso?

— Eu vivi quase cinquenta anos escondida, Elizabeth. – Bateu com a mão no colchão, convidando a neta a se sentar. — E, sim, é um risco, mas que estou me propondo a correr.

— Eu temo pela senhora – sentou-se. — Tenho medo do que Voldemort pode fazer se souber que está viva.

— Ele não saberá. Pelo menos, não agora. — A jovem a olhou com espanto. — Não vou me esconder dele para sempre, Lizzie. Estou nessa para derrotá-lo. Posso estar velha, mas ainda sou uma Ravenclaw.

— Nós vamos acabar com ele juntas – declarou com firmeza.

Valentina encarou a neta com orgulho, mas Elizabeth sentiu que havia algo a mais nos olhos castanhos esverdeados. A idosa, então, suspirou e segurou as mãos da neta nas suas.

— Você é tão poderosa, Elizabeth – sussurrou mais para si do que para a outra. — Muito mais do que pensa. Fruto de um Ravenclaw e uma Black. – Apertou suas mãos e lhe sorriu. — Sabe o que seu avô disse ao seu pai quando soube que Rob estava apaixonado por sua Cassiopeia?

— Não – sorriu carinhosamente.

— Christopher disse – engrossou a voz, imitando o falecido marido —: “Cuidado com as mulheres Black, meu filho. O que elas têm de beleza elas possuem de soberania”.

* * *

Elizabeth chegou aos seus aposentos em Hogwarts um pouco depois do início do banquete de jantar. Tomou um longo banho pensando em tudo que conversou com a avó. Deitou-se na cama e pegou o livro que trouxera da casa dos pais. Abriu, finalmente, na página marcada, deparando-se com a flor-de-lis que ganhou do avô há dezessete anos ainda conservada por magia. Pegou a flor nas mãos, podendo sentir a magia do bruxo, que ainda jazia ali, mesmo que fraca. Não conseguiu evitar de pensar que, talvez, o avô concordaria com ela sobre Snape; afinal, ele nunca gostou muito de sonserinos.

Quando devolveu a flor ao livro, fitou o poema o qual, propositalmente, a flor marcava. Sentindo as mãos trêmulas e o coração apertar de saudade, ela leu:

**La muerta 2**

_[...]_

_Si_ _tú, querida, amor mío,  
Si tú te has muerto,  
Todas las hojas caerán en mi pecho,  
Lloverá sobre mi alma noche y día,  
La nieve quemará mi corazón,  
Andaré con frío y fuego y muerte y nieve,  
Mis pies querrán marchar hacia donde tú duermes,  
Pero seguiré vivo_

_[...]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ flor-de-lis: também conhecida como íris, é uma flor que tem como característica três sépalas caídas e três pétalas eretas. Flor-de-lis também é um símbolo – um brasão desenhado a partir da espécie Iris pseudacorus – que significa poder e soberania.
> 
> ²“La muerta” é um poema do poeta chileno Pablo Neruda (1904-1973). Esse poema é recitado no filme “Truly, Madly, Deeply” (1990) pelo personagem Jamie, interpretado por Alan Rickman. A presença desse poema aqui – além de simbolizar a perda do avô da Elizabeth – é para homenagear o Alan.


	7. Trégua

****

**Trégua**

**_“Quem é o monstro e o homem quem é?”_ **

_“Os sons de Notre Dame” –_ filme _O Corcunda de Notre Dame._

Elizabeth quase não acreditou quando encontrou Snape sentado à mesa do Salão Principal na manhã de segunda-feira. Ele deveria estar de repouso em seus aposentos, mas sua teimosia era tanta que ignorou todos os cuidados indicados por Melissa. A jovem ignorou a cadeira vazia na ponta da mesa, afastada do professor, onde estaria tentada a se sentar em uma situação diferente, e caminhou em direção ao assento ao lado do homem.

— Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar em repouso. – Ralhou em voz baixa.

— Eu vou fingir que não utilizou esse tom comigo – disse, frio — e continuar o meu café da manhã.

— Snape, você ainda não está recuperado.

— Não finja que se importa comigo – revirou os olhos, descansando os talheres sobre o prato.

— Não estou fingindo. Eu me importo! – Disse sem pensar, e ele a olhou atentamente. Envergonhada, ela completou. — Sem você eu não consigo meu diploma.

Elizabeth desviou os olhos e se concentrou no seu café da manhã, torcendo para que o professor acreditasse em sua última frase.

Não conseguia entender porque falara aquilo. Importar-se com Snape? Não! Era errado, ela não podia. Não deveria se importar com ele. Severo Snape era um Comensal da Morte e ponto final. Conseguiu ouvir a voz da avó em sua mente e afastou o pensamento. Não queria saber. Sentia uma necessidade quase absurda em detestar Snape. Mas... Dumbledore não confiaria nele se realmente fosse uma má pessoa, certo?

Aliás, como explicar para si mesma o medo que sentiu na noite em que o encontrou ferido na entrada do castelo? Como podia entender o desespero esmagador que a assolou quando ele quase morreu naquela noite? Por que sentia aquilo? Por quê? Então, uma terrível voz em sua mente voltou a atormentar, fazendo com que lembrasse que ela mesma tinha seus fantasmas e também cometeu seus próprios erros.

Balançou a cabeça e espantou aqueles pensamentos, esperando que ninguém tivesse percebido como estava absorta em pensamentos. Vestiu sua máscara de impaciência – parecida com a que Snape usava frequentemente – e disse:

— Pelo menos deixe que eu dê aulas no período da tarde. Não precisa aturar os alunos o dia inteiro.

Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou do salão.

* * *

Os dois dividiram a carga horária apenas por alguns dias, pois Snape já estava bom o suficiente para retornar totalmente à labuta.

Eles não conversaram ou brigaram mais. Elizabeth ainda estava muito confusa com tudo que sentia e achou melhor não se aproximar tanto. Snape, por outro lado, entendia a indiferença da garota como puro ódio e ele não a culpava. Acreditava que agora que sabia que ele era um comensal, ela se manteria o mais distante possível. Ele, de certa forma, agradecia por ela não tentar mais nenhum tipo de aproximação. Há muito tempo vivia solitário e já estava acostumado com o vazio. Snape acreditava que ser sozinho não era um sofrimento ou, pelo menos, convenceu-se de que era melhor desse jeito.

Contudo, as palavras de Elizabeth ainda ecoavam em sua mente. _“Eu me importo”_ , isto tocava repetidamente, como um disco arranhado, na cabeça do homem. Ele achava que para Elizabeth aquela frase não possuía nenhum significado importante. Realmente acreditou quando ela falou que a única importância que ele tinha para ela era unicamente profissional. E mesmo que não desejasse ser importante para ninguém, pois sabia que não sobreviveria à guerra e não precisava de ninguém sofrendo por sua morte, sentiu algo muito estranho ao imaginar que alguém poderia ter algum tipo de consideração para com ele.

Ainda naquela semana, Elizabeth concluiu o preparo da Veritaserum e, sem nenhum tipo de elogio ou crítica, Snape ordenou que começasse a preparar a Amortentia. Ela estranhou a escolha da poção, mas tampouco se opôs. Ainda não entendia muito bem o porquê de Snape sempre estar a mandando preparar poções que ela já conhecia. Jamais imaginaria que ele fazia aquilo para mantê-la por perto, embora nem ele mesmo percebesse isso.

Ambos trabalhavam em silêncio no laboratório. Os únicos sons eram os dos ingredientes sendo cortados e o borbulhar dos caldeirões. Elizabeth estava muito concentrada, pois a Poção do Amor, mesmo não sendo um desafio para ela, era minuciosa e os ingredientes precisavam ser dosados com exatidão.

— Dumbledore me disse que a senhorita entregou a Poção do Acônito ao Lupin. — Snape comentou sem tirar os olhos do seu próprio caldeirão.

— Ah! – Exclamou quando foi tomada para longe de sua concentração. — Sim, eu entreguei.

— Engraçado, porque o caldeirão de Mata-Cão que eu preparava estava intocado.

— Eu... estava preparando a poção sem seu conhecimento. Tomei a liberdade para montar um pequeno laboratório nos meus aposentos.

A bruxa esperou alguma reação negativa do professor, algo como raiva ou repreensão por não ter seguido as suas ordens. Entretanto, surpreendentemente, Snape apenas balançou a cabeça em descrença e murmurou:

— O que eu faço com você, Jones?

A garota apenas olhou para o professor, que nenhuma vez ergueu os olhos para ela. Com toda certeza aquela reação não era esperada. Elizabeth se viu quase desejando que ele tivesse gritado com ela ou ameaçasse seu estágio, como fizera uma vez. Porém, aquela indiferença... Aquele desinteresse mexeu com a garota mais do que poderia admitir.

Snape também não compreendeu exatamente porque não brigou com Elizabeth. Em qualquer outra ocasião ele teria discutido com a jovem. Odiava quando o desobedeciam, quando iam contra suas ordens. Mas a ideia de ser grosseiro com Elizabeth já não lhe era mais atraente, e, além disso, se sentia extremamente cansado após a reunião que tivera na noite anterior com o Lorde das Trevas. Voldemort não havia o machucado mais, porém o fez presenciar longas sessões de tortura sofridas pelos novos comensais.

Observou Elizabeth guardar os materiais e arrumar a sua bancada. Sabendo que não poderia esperar mais, disse:

— Jones, precisamos conversar.

Elizabeth o olhou de forma tanto curiosa quanto temerosa. Snape não se sentiu regozijar quando percebeu que ela o temia de certa forma. Na verdade, sentiu-se um monstro.

— O diretor incumbiu a nós uma pequena missão da Ordem.

— Nós? – Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Sim, senhorita Jones – revirou os olhos com impaciência. — Dumbledore quer que viajemos para Alemanha...

— O quê? — Exclamou, interrompendo-o.

— Não me interrompa, Jones – esbravejou com sua voz de trovão. — O diretor quer que viajemos até a Floresta Negra. Parece que lá há algo que Dumbledore quer. Ele disse que pode servir para a guerra.

— Nós iremos para Alemanha? – Ela disse, insatisfeita. — Nós dois? – Apontou para si e para ele com o dedo.

— Você, por acaso, é surda ou é demente? – Estressou-se.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum com você, Snape! – Disse em tom definitivo, escondendo um leve tremor de nervosismo.

— Não ache que estou feliz em ter que trabalhar com uma garota insolente como você. Me surpreende você ser quem é. Rowena Ravenclaw merecia uma herdeira melhor. – Ele provocou e Elizabeth o encarou espantada. — Agora, se tem alguma reclamação, senhorita Jones, trate com o seu padrinho.

Elizabeth nem ao menos conseguiu responder à provocação. Seu ódio naquele momento era tanto que temeu ter algum descontrole de magia e, sendo ela uma Ravenclaw, um surto mágico seu não seria nada bonito. Ela apenas o encarou com fúria e correu para o seu quarto.

* * *

Ela acordou mais cedo do que o normal na manhã nublada de sexta-feira. A discussão com Snape martelava em sua cabeça e não entendia o que Dumbledore pretendia incumbindo a ela uma missão como aquela, tão distante e acompanhada de Snape.

Primeiramente, sua renúncia a viajar sozinha com Snape era pura birra, mas agora realmente estava com medo. Como ele sabia que ela era uma Ravenclaw e afilhada de Dumbledore? Teria o seu próprio padrinho contado a ele? A imagem da Marca Negra tatuada na pele do professor ainda a assombrava e não conseguia evitar de sentir medo. E se Snape aproveitasse a viagem para machucá-la de alguma forma? Até que um pensamento pior a acometeu, algo no qual ela ainda não havia pensado: e se Snape a usasse para chegar a sua avó?

Ela se arrumou e seguiu para o gabinete do diretor. Disse a senha para a gárgula e adentrou o escritório quando escutou a voz pedindo para que o fizesse.

— Por que contou a ele? – Disse assim que fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Perdão? – Dumbledore a olhou com atenção.

— Por que contou ao Snape sobre Ravenclaw?

— Por que não pergunta a ele? – Disse deixando claro que não daria a resposta que ela queria. — Sente-se, meu bem. Creio que Severo já deve ter conversado com você sobre a missão.

— Mande outra pessoa em meu lugar – disse com convicção.

Dumbledore a encarou com seriedade e calma. Um curto silêncio envolveu os dois até ser quebrado pelo mais velho.

— Temo que tenha que ser você para essa missão, Elizabeth.

— Por que eu?

— Você é uma bruxa muito especial – disse, insinuante, e cruzou as mãos sob o queixo. — Tem que ser você.

— O que minha ascendência Ravenclaw tem a ver com isso?

— Você saberá no momento certo.

Elizabeth fitou o padrinho com impaciência. Começava a se estressar aos poucos com a manipulação clara que ele realizava. Respirando fundo com os olhos fechados, ela perguntou:

— E se eu não for?

— Bem, eu não posso obrigá-la a ir. — Dumbledore se levantou, observando os campos verdes pela janela. — Mas seria, verdadeiramente, uma pena, já que o que está na Floresta Negra pode ser muito importante para a guerra.

— Coloque outra pessoa para ir comigo, então – pediu, impaciente. 

Dumbledore se virou para ela com uma expressão entre preocupação e culpa.

— Lizzie, me desculpe. Sei que deve se sentir acuada, mas Snape jamais...

— Eu não tenho fobia de homens, padrinho. O problema não é esse. — Balançou a cabeça, querendo esquecer esse assunto. — Coloque, sei lá, Lupin para ir comigo, qualquer outra pessoa, mas com Snape eu não vou.

— Não acredito que o motivo de não querer ir seja, unicamente, o Severo. Achei que era pela distância ou... você sabe.

— Eu não gosto dele e tenho razões para isso. – Ela levantou bruscamente da cadeira.

— Por Merlin, Elizabeth! – O diretor suspirou exasperado. — Quantas vezes terei que te garantir que Severo está do nosso lado?

— Realmente acredita nisso, padrinho? – Perguntou, transtornada.

— Sim – disse com tranquilidade. — Eu confio em Severo Snape.

— Céus! Ele é um Comensal da Morte! – Elizabeth elevou a voz. — É um assassino!

— Ele é tão assassino quanto você, então – retrucou com amargura.

Os olhos azuis de Alvo Dumbledore assistiram a jovem perder o ar e ficar cada vez mais pálida. Elizabeth fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e quando voltou a abri-los, eles estavam embargados.

— O senhor sabe quais foram as minhas razões. Eu não tive escolha!

— E por acaso as suas razões foram mais nobres do que as dele? – Acusou. — Sabe se ele teve escolha?

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago para Elizabeth. Ela se viu sem respostas e angustiada. Sentiu-se como se sentira milhares de vezes antes: culpada e suja.

Viu-se sem saber o que falar. Dumbledore não havia negado sua acusação, porém não podia ignorar que ele tinha razão – muita razão. Elizabeth desconhecia as motivações de Snape e o que o levara a se unir à Ordem da Fênix.

As palavras de Dumbledore a enlouqueciam e a faziam querer gritar. Ela teve os seus motivos. Isso a absolvia, não? Elizabeth percebeu que respirava rápido demais e sentia uma sensação de desmaio, como se não conseguisse levar o ar aos seus pulmões.

— Eu... – hesitou — Preciso pensar sobre isso.

E sem esperar nenhuma palavra do diretor, Elizabeth saiu do gabinete.

* * *

A resposta veio só na semana seguinte. Depois de dias pensando se valia a pena e se era seguro viajar com Snape – pensamentos estes que foram finalizados com uma confissão de que sua antipatia para com Snape já estava nos limites –, Elizabeth acatou a ordem do diretor. Havia assumido um compromisso com a Ordem da Fênix e sabia que tinha a obrigação de cumprir com este compromisso. De qualquer forma, era uma bruxa poderosa demais e conseguiria se defender de quem fosse, até mesmo de Severo Snape se fosse preciso.

No fim da tarde de uma sexta-feira, os dois caminharam até os limites do terreno do castelo junto do diretor, que os dava as últimas instruções. Eles precisavam encontrar, em meio à floresta, uma gruta, e quando chegassem lá Elizabeth saberia o que fazer. Dumbledore não os deu detalhes nem explicações.

Depois de rodopiarem pela chave do portal, eles pisaram firme no solo coberto por folhas. Elizabeth abriu o mapa entregue por Dumbledore e o analisou. Ela viu dois pontos pretos juntos, entendendo que representavam ela e Snape, e viu um outro ponto luminoso mais distante.

— Como Dumbledore elaborou isso? – Perguntou-se, interessada na genialidade do mapa. — Pelo visto, não será tão difícil quanto pensei.

— Não conseguiremos chegar lá ainda hoje. Precisamos acampar. – Snape concluiu começando a caminhar.

Elizabeth o seguiu em silêncio, sempre com a varinha em mãos, pronta para qualquer combate. Eles se esgueiraram em meio as árvores por cerca de duas horas. A Lua já aparecia quando eles encontraram uma clareira e decidiram que acampariam ali.

Enquanto Snape montava a barraca, Elizabeth se ocupou de fazer os feitiços de proteção e ilusão, assim ninguém conseguiria ver que ali havia alguém. Terminado o trabalho, Elizabeth se sentou em sua cama enquanto lia um livro. Snape preparava alguma coisa para o jantar. A bruxa foi tirada de sua leitura quando ele depositou um prato sobre o seu colo. Ela olhou da comida para Snape com um olhar desconfiado.

— Não vou envenenar você, Jones – disse desinteressado enquanto se sentava para comer. — Há maneiras mais fáceis de te matar.

Elizabeth deitou um olhar intenso e raivoso sobre ele, mas não disse nada. Deixou o livro de lado e comeu a refeição preparada pelo professor. O único som dentro da barraca era dos talheres, apesar de Snape ter percebido que Elizabeth fazia esforço para permanecer calada. Ela não era do tipo de puxar conversa com quem não tinha intimidade, então, com certeza, ela não queria conversar com Snape, mas algo ainda a incomodava.

— Por que Dumbledore te contou?

— Sobre você ser herdeira de Ravenclaw e afilhada dele? – Deu uma garfada na sua refeição. — Ele achou que seria importasse que eu soubesse.

— Por quê? É perigoso! – Elizabeth engoliu em seco, temendo pelo fato de um fantoche de Voldemort saber do segredo de sua família.

Lembrou-se, então, do que o irmão havia lhe dito na primeira vez que visitou o Largo Grimmauld, pedindo que tivesse cuidado com Snape por temer que segredos familiares chegassem aos ouvidos de Lorde Voldemort.

— Eu passo tempo considerável com o Lorde das Trevas. – Ele se levantou para lavar a louça, não deixando de perceber que, por reflexo, Elizabeth já havia pego a varinha. — Dumbledore acreditou que sabendo do seu segredo eu entenderia por que devo manter sua identidade em sigilo.

— Isso quer dizer que... – começou, mas ele a cortou.

— Que o Lorde das Trevas não faz a menor ideia da sua existência ou de que ao menos tenho uma estagiária. — Virou-se minimamente para ela. — E nem de que sua avó está viva.

Elizabeth não conseguiu evitar de sentir um alívio enorme diante da afirmação de Snape. E por mais que tenha cogitado, mesmo que brevemente, a possibilidade de ele estar mentido, sabia que ele não o fazia. Ela não era tão boa em Legilimência quanto era em Oclumência, mas, apesar de Snape ser um oclumente impecável, era muito claro para ela que o homem não estava mentindo.

Eles não se falaram mais durante o resto da noite, e ela conseguiu dormir perfeitamente bem, não temendo se ele poderia fazer algo contra ela.

* * *

Os dois acordaram cedo no dia seguinte e, com pouquíssimas palavras, começaram a vagar pela floresta baseando-se no mapa de Dumbledore. Após pararem alguns vezes no caminho para descansar e lancharem, encontraram a gruta já no meio da tarde. Conferiram se não havia nenhum feitiço ou armadilha, e adentraram a caverna com cuidado, usando suas varinhas para iluminar o caminho. Andaram por alguns minutos e não encontraram nada, exceto umidade.

— O que Dumbledore quer que encontremos, afinal?

— Ele não especificou. – Snape respondeu logo atrás dela. — O diretor apenas disse que você saberia o que era quando visse.

— Eu odeio esses enigmas do padrinho – murmurou contrariada. — O que custa ser objetivo?

Infiltraram-se ainda mais na gruta, até alcançarem uma curva onde conseguiram ver uma mísera luz. Trocando um curto olhar, os dois bruxos viraram e se surpreenderam com o que viram. A gruta se expandia em uma área repleta de pedras preciosas. Elizabeth conseguiu reconhecer algumas, como opala, ametista, âmbar e outras.

— Tem que estar aqui em algum lugar – disse Snape, sua voz de barítono ecoando pelas paredes da gruta. — Mas há tantas pedras...

— Ali. – Elizabeth disse apontando para um local à sua direita.

— Onde? – Procurou com as íris escuras.

— Ali, onde está aquela luz azul.

— O lugar todo brilha por causa das pedras, Jones. Seja específica.

— Ali! – Exclamou com impaciência. — É uma luz forte, como não está vendo?

Elizabeth revirou os olhos e, sem insistir, caminhou em direção à luz que só ela via. Desviou das outras pedras até chegar à fonte da luz azul. Snape permaneceu parado, curioso com as ações da garota. Ele a observou parar e encarar atentamente determinado ponto.

— O que foi, Jones? – Perguntou quando viu que ela sorria maravilhada.

— É lindo – ela se abaixou para pegar algo.

Era um cordão prata com uma safira pequena pendurada. Snape encarou ainda sem entender, mas Elizabeth olhava encantada para a pedra. Por um momento, o professor achou que a jovem estava enfeitiçada, mas logo percebeu que ela só estava verdadeiramente encantada com o colar.

— O poder que isso exala é incrível! – Ela disse.

Elizabeth, então, pôs o cordão em seu pescoço e a pedra emitiu um brilho muito forte, visível até mesmo para Snape, que ainda achava aquilo tudo muito estranho.

— O que isso significa? – Ele perguntou.

— Tenho um palpite, mas espero que Dumbledore possa nos responder.

Ela retornou para perto dele, dizendo com apenas um olhar que já podiam sair dali. Ele a olhou intensamente, fazendo-a sentir um grave arrepio pelo corpo, e se virou para sair.

* * *

Eles acampavam mais uma vez para passar a noite, pois a chave do portal que os levariam de volta estava programada para a manhã seguinte. Os dois ainda estavam em silêncio, jantando uma refeição dessa vez preparada por Elizabeth. O clima entre eles, agora, era de certo desconforto, contudo, a conversa da noite anterior causara à Elizabeth uma opinião muito melhor sobre quem era Snape. Surpreendentemente, quem quebrou o silêncio foi o professor de Poções.

— Eu estive prestando atenção nos feitiços que usou para nos camuflar. – Falava sem olhar para ela. — Você usou magia das trevas.

— Sim – confirmou com naturalidade. — Nós, Ravenclaw, temos magias muito poderosas. Mas, também, nossa família tem a questão muito forte da feminilidade; o poder feminino, o matriarcado. Por isso, as mulheres Ravenclaw são mais poderosas do que os homens. – Riu com um sorriso que fez Snape querer sorrir também. — Então, desde muito nova eu aprendi a controlar meus poderes e treinei diversas áreas da magia. Por exemplo, eu tenho grande habilidade em Oclumência, consegui formar um patrono corpóreo aos onze anos de idade, enfim...

— E onde magia das trevas entra nisso?

— Acreditamos que para nós seja importante termos o maior conhecimento de magia que pudermos ter. Meu pai não concorda muito com isso. Ele mesmo não quis estudar magia das trevas quando era mais novo, mas a minha vó insistiu e ela passou a me ensinar quando fiz dezesseis anos. 

— Dezesseis?

— É — sustentou o olhar surpreso de Snape. — Por quê? Você acha que eu era muito nova? Você tinha quantos anos quando começou a estudar magia das trevas?

— Na verdade, eu tinha catorze – confessou. — Acho que ganhei.

Elizabeth curvou o canto dos lábios para cima e assentiu em compreensão. Para ela, estudar magia das trevas nunca fora algo ruim ou obscuro, desde que fosse usada para os motivos certos. Muitos bruxos da sua família haviam morrido por descontrole de magia e ela, principalmente por ser mulher, sempre foi muito cobrada para que aprendesse a se controlar e a se proteger.

Ela aproveitou o novo silêncio que se seguiu de maneira agradável. Não era preciso dizer mais nada para entender que a partir dali um novo tipo de relacionamento se iniciava entre ela e Snape e, então, Elizabeth viu ali uma ótima oportunidade de pôr em prática o seu plano de descobrir os mistérios de Severo Snape.

— Jones – ele a chamou em tom muito baixo.

Elizabeth o fitou, prendendo seu olhar nos olhos de ônix que a encaravam profundamente. Ele continuou:

— Eu fui, sim, um comensal. E sim, já fiz coisas terríveis e sei que não sou um bom homem, mas eu realmente estou ao lado da Ordem.

Aquela confissão feita daquele jeito, num tom de voz humilde, como se ele estivesse extremamente envergonhado de suas ações passadas, atingiu Elizabeth de modo certeiro. Mais uma vez se viu perguntando a si mesma quais teriam sido as motivações de Snape e o que ele escondia.

Ela o encarou intensamente, sentindo-o tão transparente para ela que chegava a ser desconfortável para ambos. Não era necessária muita coisa para ver que ele era uma pessoa que sofria muito, e para entender que ele não se abria com ninguém, o que fazia daquele momento algo extremamente raro e especial.

Elizabeth se encontrou desesperada para falar algo que o confortasse ou que demostrasse que acreditava nele. Todavia, mais uma vez, viu-se sem palavras perante o homem. Então tomou consciência de algo novo que não queria admitir para si mesma: ela confiava em Severo Snape.

Quando Snape se convenceu de que ela não diria nada e ajeitou sua cama para deitar, ele a ouviu dizer:

— Sabe, existe uma grande diferença entre fazer algo ruim e ser um homem ruim.

* * *

Eles retornaram para Hogwarts no fim da manhã de domingo e cada um se dispersou para seus respectivos aposentos, a fim de descansar para a reunião que teriam com a Ordem da Fênix durante a noite.

Snape tomou uma ducha enquanto pensava sem parar nas palavras de Elizabeth. Ele ainda não havia entendido o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, nem mesmo entendia por que sentiu uma necessidade tão grande de afirmar para a garota que ele era um homem de Dumbledore. Afastou seus pensamentos e abriu uma nova garrafa de uísque de fogo.

Do outro lado do corredor, Elizabeth deitou em sua cama com a cabeça dando voltas. Ainda era difícil de admitir que, do dia para a noite, confiava em Snape, como ele a havia feito mudar de opinião tão facilmente e como apreciava a sensação dos olhos dele sobre ela. Mas não teve muita consciência desse último pensamento, pois logo fora envolvida pelos braços de Morfeu.


	8. Nova convivência

****

**Nova convivência**

**_“_ ** **_Then somebody bends_ ** **_unexpectedly._ ** **_”_ **

_“Beauty and The Beast” – Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson._

Elizabeth e Snape desaparataram na sede da Ordem com diferença de poucos segundos. Ela ainda conseguiu alcançar o homem quando ele subia os degraus do Largo Grimmauld. Entraram juntos, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém, principalmente por Sirius, que não disfarçou o tom malicioso ao cumprimentar a prima. Os pais de Elizabeth apenas acenaram com a cabeça na direção de Snape, Edward o cumprimentou mais efusivamente com um firme aperto de mãos. Porém, o que surpreendeu Elizabeth foi a atitude de sua avó. Valentina adentrou a sala de jantar, foi saudada pelos membros da Ordem e, antes mesmo de falar com sua neta, dedicou sua atenção ao professor.

— Boa noite, Severo — depositou uma mão sobre o ombro do homem enquanto se sentava ao lado dele.

— Boa noite, Sra. Jones. — Snape respondeu muito respeitoso e constrangido com o toque.

Elizabeth observou tudo calada e muito séria. _"Severo"?_ Sua avó realmente tinha chamado ele pelo primeiro nome? A única pessoa que o chamava assim era Dumbledore que, por sua vez, assistia a cena com um sorriso. Elizabeth pigarreou e a avó olhou.

— Olá, minha querida — mandou um beijo para a neta.

Logo após isso, Lupin se aproximou lentamente de Elizabeth, que se assustou com a chegada sorrateira do lupino.

— Eu queria agradecer pela poção, Elizabeth.

— Então funcionou? — Ela comemorou em voz alta, chamando a atenção de Snape.

— Sim — sorriu. — Não sei o que fez de diferente, mas senti menos dor durante a transformação.

— Eu fiz algumas modificações. Te usei como cobaia, me desculpe. — Confessou e olhou de soslaio para Snape, que a encarava muito sério. — Adicionei cúrcuma — declarou com orgulho —, mas ainda estudarei mais sobre a poção. Quem sabe, com estudos, a gente consiga aplacar totalmente a dor.

— Fico feliz de ter sido uma cobaia, neste caso. — Riu. — É uma grande pocionista, Elizabeth. Muito obrigado.

Elizabeth sorriu, se sentou defronte ao professor de Poções e aguardou, silenciosa, o início da reunião.

Observou, em silêncio, enquanto o Sr. Weasley e Ninfadora falavam sobre a situação dentro do Ministério da Magia. Segundo eles, eram poucos os que acreditavam no retorno de Voldemort, porém essas pessoas preferiam se manter neutras, temendo algum tipo de repreensão por parte do alto escalão do Ministério que, por sua parte, continuava a alimentar os rumores de que Dumbledore estava louco.

Lúcio Malfoy era presença constante no Ministério, de acordo com o Sr. Weasley. Fazia doações generosas e mantinha sua influência poderosa sobre muitos dos funcionários. Elizabeth não conseguiu evitar uma leve risada de escárnio. Sabia o suficiente sobre os Malfoy para detestá-los – principalmente Lúcio.

Remo Lupin também contou à Ordem sobre suas tentativas falhas de entrar em contato com alguns lobisomens da região. Durante a reunião, Snape permanecia em silêncio absoluto enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na superfície de madeira escura da mesa. Contudo, Elizabeth percebeu que, raras vezes, o professor erguia minimamente o olhar para encontrar o dela.

Ela não sabia dizer como se sentia sobre aquilo, sobre ele. Era tudo muito estranho ainda. Num dia ainda o odiava; acreditava fielmente que ele era mais um Comensal da Morte sanguinário, aguardando o momento em que apunharia Dumbledore pelas costas. E, de repente, lá estava ela, mentalmente agradecendo por ele estar a mantendo segura, guardando sua existência em segredo de seu mestre. Mas ainda não sabia dizer o que sentia sobre os olhos de ônix que a fitavam discretamente.

— Severo? — Dumbledore despertou ambos de seus devaneios.

— O Lorde das Trevas tem recrutado novos comensais. — Snape começou a dizer e abandonou os olhos de Elizabeth. — Mas a maioria não recebeu a Marca, o que só dificulta a identificação deles. Creio que o Lorde das Trevas pretende reunir mais seguidores sem o uso da Marca Negra, justamente para facilitar a infiltração.

Elizabeth sentiu algo muito ruim enquanto ouvia Snape falar sobre seu papel como espião. Era como se uma adaga fosse cravada e torcida em seu peito. Sentia-se sufocada e arrepiada de um jeito muito ruim. Então, por um breve momento, quase desejou abraçá-lo.

— Isso dificulta o nosso trabalho. — Alastor Moody sussurrou para todos.

— Realmente. — Snape respondeu, passando os olhos por Elizabeth para depois cravá-los no ex-auror. — O Lorde das Trevas prefere manter esses novatos longe dos comensais para que não possamos os reconhecer.

Uma onda de silêncio pairou sobre os membros da Ordem. Elizabeth manteve os olhos fixos em suas mãos, pensando em tudo o que a guerra causaria àquelas pessoas sentadas consigo. Dumbledore foi quem quebrou o silêncio, colocando suas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa.

— Bem, neste fim de semana, eu incumbi uma pequena tarefa a Severo e Elizabeth...

— Como assim? — Robert se curvou em direção ao diretor.

— Eles foram até à Alemanha...

— Perdão? — O patriarca dos Jones elevou o tom de voz. — Como você manda a minha filha para fora do país sem a minha ciência?

— Pai! — Elizabeth e Edward repreenderam-no ao mesmo tempo.

— Robert, meu amigo, foi uma missão sem perigo algum. Eu jamais colocaria Elizabeth em risco, sabe disso.

— Você enlouqueceu de vez! — Esbravejou. — Minha filha... Caçula... — Sua fúria era tanta que ele mal conseguia falar.

— Por Merlin, Robert! Para que todo esse drama? — A esposa bufou.

— Cássia! Como pode concordar com isso? — Virou-se, desesperado, para a esposa.

— Pai, eu não sou uma criança!

— Mas eu ainda sou seu pai. Sou responsável por você.

— Eu não acredito que estamos tendo essa conversa. — Afundou o rosto nas mãos. Estava envergonhada pela reação exagerada do pai. — Foi uma missão tranquila, sem risco algum.

Robert sempre fora muito protetor com Elizabeth, pelo menos desde quando ela conseguia se lembra. Não que seu pai não tivesse um cuidado excessivo com o primogênito, aliás, sempre temeu que descobrissem a ascendência da família, mas com a filha sempre foi mais protetor que o normal. Ela podia sentir as bochechas corarem com os olhares sobre a sua família, e quis sair dali. Uma risada rouca e debochada agravou a tensão. Sirius curvou-se sobre a mesa.

— Tio, o senhor tem motivos, sim, de estar preocupado. Eu não deixaria minha filha viajar sozinha com o Ranhoso.

— Sirius... — Edward alertou.

— O senhor seria muito idiota em confiar a proteção da sua filha a um Comensal da Morte. — Continuou em tom raivoso, tocando firmemente a superfície da mesa com a ponta do dedo, pontuando cada palavra. — Me surpreende que Elizabeth ainda esteja viva.

Snape se ergueu bruscamente sendo acompanhado por Sirius, que o encarava com ódio. Edward, Moody, Lupin e o Sr. Weasley levantaram-se também com as varinhas apunhaladas, prontos para apartarem qualquer briga.

— Está me chamando de assassino? — O professor sibilou.

— Por Morgana! Parem com isso! — Elizabeth gritou batendo com a mão fechada sobre a mesa. — Cuidado com o que fala, Sirius. Lembre-se que sua imprudência o trancafiou em Azkaban. — Disse com rancor.

Todos olharam espantados para Elizabeth e para Sirius, que agora tremia de raiva. Snape voltou seus olhos para a jovem bruxa, admirando internamente sua coragem e sentindo um prazer quase culposo por ver seu desafeto sendo confrontado na frente de todos.

— Elizabeth! — Sua mãe a repreendeu.

— O que é isso agora, Eliza? — Black perguntou com um sorriso furioso.

— Precisa aprender a calar a boca — o tom de Elizabeth não tinha nada das implicâncias que tinha com o primo, era duro e cortante. — Não faz sentido ter desconfiança entre os membros da Ordem. Isso nos enfraquece.

— Aonde quer chegar?

— Eu confio em Snape — declarou, mantendo os olhos firmes nos do primo.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas com surpresa. Respirou fundo e olhou de Snape para Elizabeth, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

— Parabéns, Ranhoso — ele se virou para o outro homem. — Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Voldemort deve estar orgulhoso. — E, assim, deixou a sala de jantar.

O cômodo morreu em um silêncio fúnebre. Todos se entreolharam, desconfortáveis com a situação. Snape voltou a se sentar, sendo seguido pelos outros que também estavam de pé. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Valentina disse:

— Rob, meu filho, eu, como mãe e avó, entendo a sua preocupação. Mas todo esse desespero é dispensável. Elizabeth sabe se proteger sozinha. — Fitou profundamente o filho.

— Eu sei, mas...

— E também sabemos que Snape jamais deixaria que algo de ruim acontecesse a nossa Lizzie. — Interrompeu o filho. — Não é, Severo?

— É claro. — Snape respondeu com uma convicção que surpreendeu até ele mesmo.

Elizabeth e Snape trocaram olhares significativos e assentiram com a cabeça um para o outro. Por trás daquele gesto, por trás da declaração de confiança, por trás da confirmação de que ele a protegeria, por trás dos olhos castanhos e por trás dos olhos negros, eles sabiam... Eles apenas sabiam.

— Como eu dizia — Dumbledore retomou —, enviei Snape e Elizabeth para a Floresta Negra, na Alemanha. Precisava que eles buscassem algo que será de grande valor para a guerra. Elizabeth, por favor.

Ela tirou o cordão do seu pescoço e o depositou em cima da mesa. Os membros da Ordem encararam a joia sem entender, mas Elizabeth viu no rosto da avó, do pai e do irmão que eles também podiam ver o brilho.

— Esta pedra é uma safira. Mas, é claro, não é qualquer safira. — O diretor deitou seus olhos marotos sobre a afilhada, que assentiu.

— Eu sei que as safiras são as pedras de Ravenclaw, e julgando que esta não é qualquer safira...

— Exatamente, Lizzie. Esta pedra, precisamente esta que estamos vendo, foi enfeitiçada pela própria Rowena Ravenclaw.

A Ordem soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e admiração. Elizabeth, então, entendeu porque a pedra brilhava tanto para ela. Conseguia sentir, mesmo de longe, a magia que a pedra emanava. Dumbledore se curvou sobre a mesa, pegou o colar e o guardou no bolso.

— E o que ela faz? — Quem perguntou foi Ninfadora com um olhar curioso.

— Saberemos na hora certa — o diretor se levantou da cadeira. — Por hoje, isso é tudo. Molly, nós adoraríamos ficar para o jantar, mas temos afazeres amanhã. — Justificou incluindo Snape e Elizabeth na sentença, deixando claro que, como chefe, não permitiria que seus funcionários voltassem tarde para ao castelo. Afinal, o dia seguinte já seria segunda-feira.

* * *

O Dia das Bruxas não tardou a chegar. Era uma terça-feira nublada e fria, mas dentro do Salão Principal a comida exalava um cheiro magnífico e a comemoração provocava um calor aconchegante.

Elizabeth roubava mais atenções do que esperava. Para a ocasião, optou por se vestir mais elegantemente. Em cima de um sapato fechado de salto alto, ela trajava um belíssimo macacão vinho. No colo repousava um colar de turmalina azul e usava um chapéu pontudo, fazendo par com Minerva. Naquele momento, ela realmente parecia uma bruxa de sangue puro, e não restou dúvidas para Snape que Elizabeth, definitivamente, era uma Black também.

O professor assistiu a estagiária caminhar com confiança por entre as mesas. Viu quando um aluno da sua casa, Jesse Leambroundi, se levantou para cumprimentar Elizabeth. Eles se abraçaram efusivamente e conversaram um pouco. Snape ignorou o incômodo que sentiu ao vê-los juntos, porém não deixou de achar um absurdo a maneira como o rapaz olhava descaradamente para os lábios de Elizabeth. Snape fechou a cara e balançou a cabeça. Voltou sua atenção para a refeição e sentiu-a se sentar ao seu lado poucos segundos mais tarde. Ele não se demorou no banquete. Na verdade, não suportava mais ter que dividir as refeições com Umbridge.

— Jones, não...

— Não vou esquecer — ela o interrompeu e o fitou com calma. — Não vou me demorar.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu para seu laboratório. Elizabeth chegou alguns minutos depois. Tirou o chapéu da cabeça e o colocou em cima da bancada. Ele não comentou nada, mas não conseguiu evitar de achar estranhamente adorável o cabelo bagunçado da jovem. Porém, não conseguiu disfarçar o olhar e, percebendo isso, ela passou as mãos nos fios castanhos procurando ajeitá-los.

— Espero que eu não tenha me atrasado — comentou Elizabeth, enquanto lavava as mãos na pia. — Minerva entrou num assunto muito interessante.

— Termine a poção — disse simplesmente e voltou a atenção para os deveres que corrigia.

Elizabeth trabalhou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Era uma cena até estranha vê-la tão bem arrumada atrás de um caldeirão borbulhante. Snape se perguntou se ela não temia sujar as vestes que parecia terem sido caras. Contudo, ela era uma profissional exemplar, uma ótima pocionista. Cada movimento era preciso e nunca cometia uma falha.

Passada uma hora, Elizabeth limpou sua bancada e suas mãos, informando ao professor que a poção estava pronta. A Amortentia exalava um perfume tentador para Elizabeth, que ficou desconfortável por estar tão próxima do cheiro. O homem se levantou devagar, mas elegantemente. Sua longa capa que lhe dava um ar sombrio não assustava mais a garota que, aos poucos, começava a nutrir um sentimento de admiração pelo seu orientador. Snape se aproximou lentamente e parou do outro lado da bancada.

— Qual é o cheiro que você sente? — Perguntou.

— Perdão? — Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Snape apenas lançou um olhar penetrante, deixando claro que não repetiria o que disse. Elizabeth cruzou os braços, inconformada, e reclamou:

— É uma pergunta muito pessoal, sabia?

— Ainda não me respondeu, Jones. Preciso saber se a poção funciona.

Elizabeth o encarou com teimosia, mas suspirou e cedeu, por fim. Aproximou-se do caldeirão e inalou o aroma.

— Eu sinto cheiro de livros, perfume masculino e... ervas. — Sentiu as bochechas corarem. — E você?

— Não é da sua conta — sorriu, provocativo, assistindo com satisfação a face da garota se fechar. — Por hoje é só.

Elizabeth ainda o olhou por mais alguns segundos até ser a primeira a desviar o olhar. Snape voltou para sua mesa e Elizabeth engarrafou a poção. Lavou os utensílios, pegou seu chapéu e caminhou para a porta.

— Tenha uma boa noite — desejou esperando o habitual silêncio como resposta.

— Boa noite, Elizabeth.

Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta. Virou-se e encontrou o professor com a atenção dedicada aos pergaminhos e sua costumeira face de impaciência. Não conseguiu negar a si mesma que seu coração bateu mais rápido ao ouvir o professor proferir seu nome pela primeira vez. Ela lambeu os lábios que estavam secos e respirou fundo. Desejou boa noite mais uma vez e saiu do laboratório.

Nenhum dos dois havia percebido que o cheiro da Amortentia de Elizabeth era o cheiro de Snape. Àquela altura, não havia mais volta. Estavam unidos pelo destino e nem ao menos sabiam disso.

Elizabeth fora dormir tarde, sentindo um calor subir pelo corpo ao lembrar do perfume que sentiu. Do outro lado do corredor, Snape ainda permanecia acordado, segurando um copo de uísque contra os lábios e tentando entender por que sentira um cheiro diferente entre os habituais aromas de Lilian.


	9. Preocupação

****

**Preocupação**

**_“And I don’t feel right when you’ve gone away.”_ **

_ “Broken” – Seether ft. Amy Lee. _

__

Novembro chegou frio e com muita chuva. Elizabeth adorava o clima da Escócia com suas frequentes garoas, pois a lembrava – mesmo que longinquamente – o clima gostoso da Amazônia. Porém, é claro, nada se comparava ao cheiro de terra molhada da floresta; o cheiro de vida animal e botânica. Quando chovia, os alunos do Castelobruxo tomavam banho de chuva e o professor de Estudo das Criaturas Mágicas, o pajé Ubiratan, se juntava a eles. Nas Terras Altas da Escócia, as árvores, em sua maioria, já haviam trocado de cor, marcando o belíssimo outono escocês e a escuridão já tomava conta do céu já no fim da tarde.

Elizabeth e Snape passaram a manter um relacionamento restritamente profissional, porém, saudável. Ele não pediu para que preparasse mais nenhuma poção sem justificativa, pois sentia-se desconfortável desde que sentiu um cheiro que destoava na Amortentia preparada por Elizabeth, mas já permitia que ela ajudasse e tirasse dúvidas dos alunos durante as aulas. Durante uma noite, o professor se surpreendeu quando Elizabeth adentrou seu laboratório. Ele não havia pedido para que fosse até lá. Qualquer outra pessoa aproveitaria para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse estar na presença de Severo Snape, mas ela estava lá por livre e espontânea vontade, oferecendo-se para organizar, limpar e arrumar o laboratório. Snape, contrariando todas as expectativas, não se opôs e deixou que a jovem o ajudasse.

Snape não fez nenhum comentário sobre Elizabeth ter modificado a Mata-Cão que fez para Lupin, como ela achou que faria. Ela, também, não voltou a preparar nenhuma poção sem a supervisão do seu orientador, e Snape tampouco pediu que preparasse algo. Não conversaram sobre a discussão na sede da Ordem da Fênix nem sobre a declaração aberta da confiança que ela dizia ter no professor. Na verdade, Snape duvidava muito disso. Acreditava que a jovem apenas havia dito aquilo para chatear o primo, o que funcionou. Contudo, intimamente, Snape não negava mais para si que ele, sim, confiava em Elizabeth Jones, mesmo que não soubesse o porquê. Não que ela fosse alguém que inspirava desconfiança, pelo contrário. Mas o homem era arredio por natureza. Então, simplesmente não era capaz de entender os muitos sentimentos que a jovem causava em si, e não era capaz, também, de nomear esses mesmos sentimentos.

Elizabeth também demonstrava dificuldades em aceitar como, de repente, confiava tanto no espião. Ele apenas havia dito que mantinha para Voldemort a sua existência em segredo. Isto não era garantia de nada; ele poderia estar mentindo, não? Ela sabia que não. Mas ainda assim... Como podia confiar tanto em alguém?

* * *

Assim que adentrou o hall escuro do Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, Elizabeth encontrou Sirius na sala de estar. Parou na entrada do cômodo e fitou em silêncio o primo que observava a tapeçaria da família com os olhos perdidos.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas — disse enquanto caminhava para dentro da sala.

Sirius desviou os olhos cinzentos para a prima e a encarou com estranheza, mas não disse nada. Elizabeth respirou fundo e se sentou ao lado dele.

— Eu não deveria ter dito o que disse — sustentou o olhar dele — sobre Azkaban.

— É, não deveria — concordou com um tom duro e voltou a olhar para a tapeçaria.

— Me desculpa, eu errei feio. Mas eu não menti quando disse que confio nele.

Sirius franziu o cenho e voltou a olhá-la. Deu uma risada desacreditada e, assim, virou todo o corpo na direção da prima.

— O que aconteceu nessa viagem que fez você mudar de ideia tão rápido?

— Pra ser sincera, nem eu não sei ao certo. — Desviou o olhar rapidamente. — Nós tivemos... uma conversa produtiva. Foi muito esclarecedor.

Sirius suspirou muito fundo antes de dizer.

— Não posso fazê-la mudar de ideia, Eliza, mas quero que tome cuidado.

— Pode deixar, eu vou.

— Sei que não gosta de mim, mas me preocupo com você.

— Sirius, eu gosto de você — sorriu e o abraçou. — Mas você me estressa.

Ele riu contra os fios quase negros dela e voltou sua atenção para tapeçaria na parede quando ela se afastou. Elizabeth também olhou na mesma direção e admirou-se. Lá no topo da árvore genealógica era possível ler os dizeres  _ "Toujours pur" _ , que significa "Sempre puro": o lema da família. Sirius apontou para um borrão negro, como se o papel de parede tivesse sido queimado.

— Este sou eu. Minha mãe fez isso depois que fugi de casa. — Falou com um brilho de nostalgia nos olhos. — Ah, aqui! — E apontou para outro borrão.

Elizabeth riu quando leu o nome da mãe. Mesmo tendo sido uma sonserina e casado com um sangue puro de família rica, Cassiopeia, assim como o sobrinho, não atendeu às expectativas da família.

— Olha só! — Disse admirada. — Eu e meu irmão não estamos aqui.

— Sim. Minha mãe se certificou que os "frutos podres" não entrassem para cá. — Ele fez aspas com os dedos.

Ela riu e analisou por mais algum tempo, vendo alguns rostos que nunca conheceu pessoalmente, como Bellatrix Lestrange. Olhou mais um pouco e sorriu tristemente ao ler o nome de Régulo. Sem conseguir evitar, ela levou os dedos longos à tapeçaria tocando a pintura do rosto do outro primo.

— Se lembra dele? — Sirius questionou olhando para ela.

— É estranho eu lembrar mais dele do que de você?

— Talvez não. — Deu de ombros. — Sinto que negligenciei muito a parte legal da família quando era mais novo.

— Régulo costumava nos visitar de vez em quando. Sabe, seu pai nunca cortou relações com a minha mãe. Acho que ele mandava cartas com frequência para ela, mas não me lembro com clareza. Eu era muito novinha.

— Você era muito pequena quando meu pai morreu. — Sirius comentou com um olhar perdido.

— Minha mãe diz que Walburga que era a extremista. — Indicou com a cabeça o corredor onde o quadro da tia ficava. — Seu pai era cúmplice das visitas que Régulo fazia a nós. Reg sempre gostou muito da gente.

— Mas era um comensal — alfinetou Sirius.

— Eu sei... — falou, incomodada.

— Então temos um padrão aqui?

Os olhos de Elizabeth se arregalaram e fitaram o primo com surpresa e incredulidade.

— Sirius! — Deu um soco em seu braço antes de se levantar, o que arrancou uma gargalhada rouca dele. — Vá à merda!

— Você é estranha, sabia? — Ele concluiu, ainda às gargalhadas, e se levantou também.

— Todos nessa família são.

Seguiram até a sala de jantar, onde os outros Jones estavam. Valentina havia se mudado temporariamente para a casa dos Black, decidida a fazer companhia para Sirius, além de toda a família ter concordado que era mais seguro para a senhora.

A família conversou amenidades enquanto comiam o lanche preparado por Cássia. Sirius se sentiu em paz e feliz pela primeira vez em tempos por ter parte da família consigo e, mesmo que discordasse com Elizabeth em vários aspectos – sendo Severo Snape o maior deles –, ele tinha a prima em alta estima.

Em algum momento, Edward chamou a irmã discretamente quando Robert e Cássia foram lavar a louça e Valentina acompanhou Sirius para cuidarem de Bicuço.

— O que foi aquela discussão na última reunião? — Edward perguntou assim que adentraram a biblioteca.

— Nem fala, Ed — ela suspirou, jogando-se sobre o divã. — Papai é muito...

— Não estou falando disso, Lizzie. — Cortou-a, fitando significantemente a irmã.

Elizabeth sentiu suas bochechas corarem e desviou os olhos. Seu irmão sabia ler seus mínimos sinais e sentia quando algo a incomodava.

— Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu. — Passou a mão no rosto e o irmão sentou no chão de frente para ela. — Eu confio nele agora, e fiquei enfurecida pelo jeito como Sirius o tratou. Não tinha necessidade daquilo. Dumbledore nos enviou à Alemanha com essa missão e, eu nem me lembro exatamente como, mas Snape me contou que realmente está ao lado da Ordem e...

— E? — Incentivou.

— Ele sabe — Edward arregalou os olhos. — Dumbledore contou a ele para que entendesse porque deveria nos manter em segredo.

— Então Snape está nos protegendo?

— De certa forma, sim.

Os irmãos ficaram em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Elizabeth respirou sentindo a poeira do cômodo adentra suas narinas, fazendo-a espirrar uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. O irmão riu e desejou saúde.

— Merda de poeira do caralho! Sirius não limpa isso, não? — Esbravejou arrancando mais uma risada do irmão. — Ah, como vai minha cunhada? Troquei algumas cartas com ela, estávamos escolhendo o vestido.

— Ela está bem e muito animada para o casamento.

— Que bom!

— Falando no casamento... — ele murmurou e saiu da biblioteca por alguns minutos. Retornou logo em seguida com alguns envelopes nas mãos.

— Eu já ia perguntar sobre o meu convite. — Disse quanto se ajeitava no divã.

— Você não precisa de convite, mas fiz um para você. — Sentou-se novamente no chão e lhe estendeu um convite com seu nome. — Este é da Melissa – entregou outro envelope cor de creme com o nome  _ Melissa Swire _ em dourado —, este é do Paul...

— Por Merlin, faz muito tempo que não falo com ele.

Paul Garriet era um amigo londrino que Elizabeth fez logo que entrou para o Programa Bruxo de Especialização. Ele cursou Aritmância e se formou um ano antes que ela. Paul era um amigo querido e Melissa nutria um pequeno interesse por ele.

— E este... — estendeu o último envelope.

— Sério? — Disse, surpresa, quando leu o nome de Snape gravado no papel.

— Ele é um cara bacana.

— Tudo bem, então. Seu casamento, seus convidados. — Revirou os olhos em brincadeira.

* * *

Logo pela manhã de domingo, Elizabeth dirigiu-se até os aposentos do professor. As palmas de suas mãos suavam; sentia-se inquestionavelmente estranha pela sensação de caminhar até Snape. Antes que pudesse bater à madeira escura, a porta se abriu revelando um Snape impaciente a caminho do Salão Principal.

— O que foi, Jones? — Perguntou fechando minimamente a porta.

— Eu só queria entregar isso. É o convite do casamento do meu irmão. — Estendeu o envelope para o homem que continuou imóvel. Vendo que ele parecia não ter entendido, explicou. — Edward tem uma certa... consideração por você. Ele pediu pra que lhe dissesse que ficaria muito feliz se você fosse e que desse uma resposta em breve, porque ele está organizando a lista e as chaves de portal para os convidados.

Snape pegou o envelope rapidamente, ainda com sua máscara de impaciência, e o depositou no aparador perto da porta. Não esboçou nenhuma reação, mas por dentro estava completamente surpreendido pelo convite. Ele sabia que não era uma pessoa agradável – nem fazia questão de ser –, então não compreendia a consideração que os Jones pareciam ter para com ele.

— Lizzie!

Snape olhou para o início do corredor vendo Jesse Leambroundi acenar para sua estagiária, ignorando completamente a presença do diretor da sua Casa.

— Ah, oi! — Ela sorriu e acenou de volta. — Bem, professor — se voltou para Snape —, leia o convite e não tenha pressa em dar sua resposta. Tenha um bom dia. — E saiu aos sorrisos com o aluno sonserino.

Snape não compreendeu a raiva que sentira ao ver a mão de Leambroundi ir de encontro à cintura de Elizabeth quando ele lhe deu um beijo demorado na bochecha. De longe, conseguiu ver que ela corou com o gesto e fechou suas próprias mãos em punho completamente irado. Retornou para dentro de seus aposentados, batendo a porta com força. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se controlar para seguir até o Salão Principal.

Obviamente, ele sentiu raiva ao assistir o contato entre os dois, mas ainda não compreendia os sentimentos conflituosos e estranhos que Elizabeth Jones provocava em si. Ele passou a mão no rosto pálido e suspirou. Já ignorava certas coisas há algum tempo.

* * *

Na noite do dia seguinte, Elizabeth retornou ao laboratório a pedido do professor. Aguardou sentada à bancada enquanto o homem terminava de corrigir alguns pergaminhos.

— Não quer que eu corrija? — Ofereceu-se.

— Já estou terminando. — Declarou virando o verso do pergaminho.

Poucos minutos depois, ele se levantou e sentou de frente para a estagiária do outro lado da bancada.

— Eu tenho algumas poções importantes para fazer que demandam tempo e dedicação. — Disse calmamente e a jovem assentiu com a cabeça. — Porém, eu também tenho o dever de manter o estoque da ala hospitalar em dia. Mas eu, ainda, sou uma pessoa só.

Levitou uma folha de pergaminho até ele e entregou para Elizabeth.

— Preciso que prepare essas poções para Madame Pomfrey.

— Tudo bem — disse dando uma olhada na lista e logo se levantou para pegar os ingredientes e utensílios.

Snape não se ergueu do banco e continuou a encarar a garota, que ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

— O que foi? — Ela descansou caldeirão sobre a bancada e suspirou.

— Jesse Leambroundi — ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, não compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar. Snape continuou em tom ameaçador. — Vocês estão muito próximos. Isso é contra a ética.

— Perdão? — Franziu o cenho, fazendo um vinco surgir em sua testa. — Você está insinuando que eu estou me envolvendo com um aluno? Olha, francamente... — Balançou a cabeça em descrença e voltou a organizar a bancada, preferindo ignorar o professor.

— Espero, Srta. Jones, não ter que denunciá-la ao conselho do Programa.

— E espero, professor Snape, que se lembre que, como licenciada em Poções, eu reconheço meus deveres como professora. Jesse é apenas um bom colega. E caso exista algum interesse, é exclusivo da parte dele. Jamais serei capaz de retribuir.

Snape engoliu azedo e caminhou para sua bancada. Não sabia porque cismava em querer assustar Elizabeth se sabia que ela jamais se rebaixaria. Ele apertou a ponta do nariz sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça e começou sua poção.

— Sabe — ela comentou sem tirar os olhos do seu trabalho —, você não precisa ser um babaca o tempo inteiro.

O silêncio foi sua primeira resposta e, por isso, ergueu os olhos para o homem. Surpreendentemente, a expressão de Snape era neutra e, até mesmo, curvava um dos cantos da boca.

— Faça seu trabalho, Jones.

Ela riu fraco e voltou sua atenção para a bancada. Os dois trabalharam em silêncio por um curto tempo, até Snape largar a faca e soltar um palavrão sufocado.

— Estou sendo chamado — avisou, segurando o braço esquerdo. Elizabeth apenas o encarou completamente sem reação. — Não espere por mim. Tranque o laboratório antes de sair.

Snape saiu rapidamente, batendo a porta do laboratório com força, o que fez Elizabeth se sobressaltar com o barulho. Permaneceu parada por alguns segundos, assustada e temendo pelo homem que acabara de sair do recinto. Respirou fundo tentando controlar sua ansiedade e parou de cozinhar a poção ao perceber as mãos trêmulas.

Caminhou pelo laboratório e parou defronte a bancada dele. Passou os olhos pelos ingredientes e concluiu que, provavelmente, era uma poção de magia das trevas. _ "Coisa do cara-de-cobra" _ , pensou enojada. Lançou um feitiço de conservação na poção do professor e guardou os ingredientes e utensílios. Terminou a poção analgésica que preparava e também arrumou sua bancada.

Voltou para os seus aposentos, mas não conseguia dormir.  _ "Não espere por mim" _ , ele disse. Mas como não esperar? Mal conseguia imaginar a apreensão que o próprio Snape deveria sentir toda vez que a Marca Negra queimava. Ela já conseguia sentir a velha sensação do coração na boca e a ânsia de vômito era cada vez mais forte. Amaldiçoou sua ansiedade e tentou regular a respiração, inspirando profundo pelo nariz e expirando lentamente pela boca.

O professor só retornou ao castelo nas primeiras horas da madrugada; fisicamente bem, psicologicamente exausto. Snape achou ter visto um vislumbre de luz prateada pelo corredor das masmorras, mas ignorou, achando que era apenas uma impressão sua causada pelo cansaço. Seguiu para seus aposentos e parou por um breve momento em frente a porta de Elizabeth. Pensou em bater e avisá-la que estava bem, mas desistiu logo em seguida. Ela já deveria estar dormindo, de qualquer forma. Assim, seguiu para o seu quarto.

Do outro lado do corredor, uma Elizabeth nervosa assistiu o patrono adentrar seus aposentos. O cão prateado lhe lambeu a mão e ela suspirou aliviada.

— Ele está bem? — Perguntou e o animal balançou o rabo. — Obrigada.

O patrono sumiu e, finalmente, ela conseguiu dormir.


	10. O casamento

****

**O casamento**

**_“Changing up and breaking all my rules ever since we met.”_ **

_“Tunnel Vision” – Justin Timberlake._

Elizabeth aproveitou o horário do almoço para se aventurar pela biblioteca do castelo. Ela não precisava necessariamente ler algum livro, mas sentia-se confortável apenas de estar cerca daquelas folhas e volumes. O frio do outono já chegava aos corredores de Hogwarts, e a biblioteca era um escape quentinho para aqueles que, assim como Elizabeth, procuravam se refugiar do frio.

Sua fuga do almoço no Salão Principal, contudo, tinha outros motivos que não eram a temperatura. Jesse, apesar de ser um rapaz muito simpático e agradável, estava deixando cada vez mais claro que tinha interesses românticos na estagiária e parecia que ele estava em todo lugar perto dela. Ela poderia se desfazer do rapaz com facilidade. Sempre tendeu a ser muito franca e sincera com as pessoas. Um simples "eu não estou interessada" resolveria o problema. Todavia, fugir era mais fácil naquele momento, pois Elizabeth, internamente, sabia que na verdade estava fugindo de Snape.

Tinha ficado extremamente preocupada com o professor quando ele se ausentou do castelo para atender ao chamado de Voldemort. Não negava mais que sentia um grande apreço pelo homem. Ele, de certa forma que não compreendia, era especial para ela. Mas seu desespero com o bem-estar de Snape na outra noite e toda aquela preocupação era algo que a assustava, ainda mais quando percebeu que o perfume do professor era muito semelhante ao que ela sentiu na Amortentia.

Tentando manter a mente longe dos pensamentos acerca de Snape, Elizabeth lia um livro qualquer quando viu a melhor amiga de Harry Potter se aproximar. A garota segurava nas mãos dois livros grossos que pareciam pesar nas mãos pequenas.

— Srta. Jones, eu posso me sentar aqui? – Hermione perguntou, acanhada.

— Claro – concordou, tirando as pernas de cima da outra cadeira. — E pode me chamar de Elizabeth.

Hermione depositou os livros sobre a mesa, puxou a cadeira para perto de Elizabeth, que a observava com a sobrancelha erguida, e se sentou.

— Eu já queria falar com você há algum tempo. – A estudante sussurrou.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou também sussurrando e curvando-se na direção da adolescente.

— Umbridge não tem nos ensinado DCAT. O Ministério está nos reprimindo.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Eu, Harry e Rony fundamos meio que uma... – olhou para os lados — organização secreta.

— Quê? – Elizabeth arregalou os olhos.

— Armada de Dumbledore. Nós nos reunimos na Sala Precisa e treinamos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas por conta própria.

— Hm... – Murmurou com surpresa. — Ousados!

Hermione riu e corou.

— Harry soube por Sirius que você faz parte da Ordem e eu pensei que poderia nos ajudar.

— Eu?

— Harry é um grande bruxo para sua idade, mas creio que também precisamos de alguém mais experiente.

— Eu adoraria ajudar. – Elizabeth animou-se.

Hermione explicou para ela como a AD funcionava e lhe deu a moeda que os membros usavam para se comunicar. Combinaram um treinamento para aquela noite e Dobby levaria Elizabeth até a Sala Precisa. A aluna da Grifinória agradeceu e se despediu de Elizabeth, que ainda ficou por mais algum tempo na biblioteca. Escutou o sinal tocar e suspirou. Não poderia fugir de Snape para sempre.

* * *

Snape liberou a última turma do dia depois de um dia tranquilo de aulas, embora se sentisse exausto; não se sentia bem desde a reunião com o Lorde das Trevas. Percebendo isso, Elizabeth ajudou-o mais efetivamente e se responsabilizou de avaliar os alunos enquanto o professor apenas observava a aula correr. O tato e empatia que sua estagiária demonstrava não passaram despercebidas pelos olhos de carvão.

Ele assistiu, aliviado, o último aluno deixar a sala. Fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Escutou um leve barulho de frascos se chocando ao longe, até que sentiu um toque delicado no seu braço. Levemente assustado com o contato, abriu os olhos e encontrou Elizabeth muito perto com um olhar comedido.

— Aqui – ela ofereceu um frasco de poção.

Snape pegou o vidro e acidentalmente encostou seus dedos gélidos nos de Elizabeth, que sentiu o coração acelerar dentro do peito. Ele a olhou por um breve momento, procurando por alguma reação, porém a jovem mulher escondeu muito bem o seu nervosismo. Um pouco desapontado – por esperar uma reação a qual não sabia bem –, bebeu a poção e devolveu o frasco para ela que, procurando fugir dos olhos de obsidianas, logo voltou para o laboratório para guardar a poção.

Quando Elizabeth retornou, Snape ainda estava em pé no mesmo lugar, com o olhar perdido no chão. Aproximou-se com os braços cruzados e parou na frente do professor. Snape subiu o olhar passando a vista pela extensão do corpo da sua estagiária, demorou-se nos lábios e alcançou seus olhos castanhos escuros. Encararam-se em silêncio por algum tempo e, surpreendentemente, quem desviou o olhar primeiro foi Snape.

— Quer conversar sobre? – Elizabeth perguntou em voz baixa.

— Não.

— Tudo bem – assentiu com a cabeça. — Acho que você deveria descansar. Pode deixar que eu arrumo a sala.

Snape apenas concordou com um murmuro e caminhou lentamente para a porta, sentindo que a poção começava a fazer efeito. Ele pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta e disse:

— Tenha uma boa noite.

— Severo – ela o chamou, incerta, lembrando de quando ele a chamou pelo seu primeiro nome. Percebeu os ombros dele ficarem tensos e esperou que a repreendesse, porém ele não disse nada. — Melhoras.

— Obrigado, Elizabeth – murmurou sem olhar para ela e saiu da sala.

* * *

Elizabeth seguiu para o laboratório após o jantar. Snape não havia aparecido no Salão Principal e ela se questionou, mais uma vez preocupada, se o homem ao menos havia se alimentado. Preparou as poções para Madame Pomfrey lutando internamente a todo momento contra sua vontade de ir até os aposentos do professor para verificar se estava tudo bem. _Era só uma dor de cabeça, sua doida_ , pensava consigo. Quando já estava arrumando as coisas para sair, já que teria o encontro da AD, Snape adentrou o laboratório e congelou quando deu de cara com Elizabeth.

— O que faz aqui? – A pergunta poderia parecer mordaz, mas a voz dele continha mais surpresa do que arrogância.

— As poções para a ala hospitalar, ora. – Respondeu o óbvio. — Mas já estou de saída. Está se sentindo melhor?

— Estou – caminhou até a própria bancada para dar continuidade à sua poção. — Não precisava ter vindo.

— E por que eu não viria? – Retorquiu com um leve sorriso não esperando nenhuma resposta. Snape percebeu, pela primeira vez, as leves covinhas que ela tinha nas bochechas. — Estou indo. Boa noite, Severo. — Atreveu-se a chamá-lo assim mais uma vez.

— Até amanhã, Elizabeth.

Ela sorriu mais ainda e saiu do laboratório. Caminhou até seus aposentos, tomou um banho rápido e, assim que terminou de se arrumar, escutou um som de desaparatação na sala.

— Boa noite! Dobby veio levar a srta. Jones até Harry Potter. – O elfo disse com sua voz fina.

Vagaram em absoluto silêncio pelos corredores do castelo, tomando cuidado com Filch ou algum professor que estivesse fazendo a ronda noturna. O elfo parou defronte a uma parede do quinto andar e após explicar a lógica da Sala Precisa, uma porta apareceu. Elizabeth agradeceu e adentrou a sala. Todos os adolescentes pararam e olharam assustados na sua direção, acreditando que haviam sido descobertos e que estavam encrencados.

— O que faz aqui? – Potter perguntou, nervoso.

— Eu a convidei. – Hermione respondeu, ganhando a atenção dos outros. — Elizabeth irá nos ajudar a treinar.

— Eu falei para não chamar ela – o garoto reclamou entredentes, sussurrando para que apenas a amiga escutasse.

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Elizabeth. – Hermione o ignorou.

Elizabeth, então, tomou partido e começou a ensinar e aprimorar alguns feitiços de defesa. Ela era uma bruxa poderosa com um vasto conhecimento mágico e tinha facilidade em ensinar. Potter não escondeu sua desaprovação com a presença de Elizabeth que, por sua vez, não conseguia entender por que o garoto parecia detestá-la. Treinaram efetivamente por um longo tempo até decidirem que já ficava tarde. Calma e lentamente, os alunos foram saindo da sala em pequenos grupos até restarem o Trio de Ouro e Elizabeth.

— Bem, eu vou embora. Foi uma aula interessante. – Sorriu. — Boa noite. – Acenou para os adolescentes antes de sair, e não deixou de notar que Potter coçava a cicatriz.

* * *

O fim de semana chegou rápido e com ele o primeiro jogo de quadribol daquele ano letivo. O Salão Principal estava muito cheio e os alunos estavam animados, principalmente os das Casas que se enfrentariam: Grifinória e Sonserina. Elizabeth tomou o café da manhã animada. McGonagall estava ansiosa ao seu lado e assim que terminou seu desjejum, correu até a capitã do time para desejar boa sorte e até Snape trocou algumas poucas palavras com o capitão do time da Sonserina. Jesse, que era o goleiro do time, parou próximo ao professor, aguardando para falar com o capitão. Snape fez questão de perfurar o aluno com os olhos quando passou por ele.

Elizabeth seguiu com o restante da escola para o campo de quadribol e sentou-se entre Minerva e Snape na arquibancada. A multidão fazia um barulho ensurdecedor e Elizabeth achou engraçado ver como Minerva era tão competitiva.

Os dois times entraram no campo sob os gritos das arquibancadas. Madame Hooch apitou, os jogadores subiram ao ar com suas vassouras e as bolas foram soltas. Lino Jordan, aluno da Grifinória, era o narrador.

— Johnson está com a goles. Que jogadora ótima ela é! Falo isso há anos, mas ela nunca quer sair comigo...

— Jordan! – Minerva ralhou com o garoto e Elizabeth riu.

— É apenas um fato engraçado, professora. – O garoto falou no microfone. — E ela desvia de Warrington, ela está passando por Montague...

— O que eles estão cantando? – Elizabeth murmurou quando percebeu um som muito alto vindo da arquibancada da Sonserina.

Lino Jordan pareceu perceber a mesma coisa e por um momento parou de narrar. Então puderam ouvir com clareza a torcida sonserina cantar:

_"Weasley não pode salvar nada, ele não pode bloquear um aro, é por isso que todos os sonserinos cantam: Weasley é o nosso rei!"._

Elizabeth, por mais que soubesse o quão maldoso era, não conseguiu evitar um pequeno curvar dos lábios, apesar de ter se preocupado em como isso afetaria o goleiro da Grifinória. Do seu lado, Snape soltou o ar pelo nariz, o que ela interpretou como uma risada. Minerva, do seu outro lado, estava revoltada e nervosa. Tentando abafar os gritos dos sonserinos, Jordan voltou a narrar gritando ao microfone.

— Vamos agora, Angelina! Só falta ultrapassar o goleiro. ELA LANÇA... E...

Jesse salvou o gol e arremessou a goles para Warrington, que ziguezagueou entre o time vermelho e amarelo e jogou a bola pelo aro central.

— Sonserina marca. – Jordan declarou desanimado. — Dez a zero para a Sonserina.

Elizabeth comemorou, contida, e sentiu o olhar de Snape sobre si. Rindo, ela perguntou:

— O que foi?

— Não precisa torcer para a Sonserina só porque estou do seu lado. – Ele falou com uma expressão neutra. Elizabeth não se lembrava de tê-lo visto relaxado desse jeito alguma vez.

— Estou torcendo para Sonserina porque era a casa da minha mãe. – Falou alto para que ele pudesse ouvir. — E porque a Corvinal não está jogando.

— Você me decepciona, Elizabeth. – Minerva brincou com um falso tom ferido e as duas gargalharam.

A jovem mulher voltou a atenção para o jogo que não ia nada bem para a Grifinória. Weasley estava desapontando como goleiro e a torcida parecia cada vez mais desanimada, enquanto a arquibancada verde e prata cantava cada vez mais alto. Não havia nenhum sinal do pomo de ouro e os apanhadores dos times, Potter e Malfoy, apenas voavam atentos ao redor do estádio.

Rony Weasley deixou entrar mais três gols até que, finalmente, Angelina Johnson conseguiu marcar o primeiro gol da Grifinória e, em meio aos aplausos e gritos da torcida, pode-se ouvir o rugido do chapéu de leão que Luna Lovegood usava.

Demorou mais algum tempo até que Potter mergulhasse em direção ao pomo que estava próximo ao chão, perto de um dos aros da Sonserina. Malfoy também voou em direção à bola dourada e o estádio prendeu a respiração. O pomo mudou de direção, favorecendo Malfoy que estava à esquerda do apanhador adversário. Harry Potter segurou sua vassoura com firmeza, aumentando a velocidade e agora ficando lado a lado com o sonserino. Estando a um metro do chão, o garoto estendeu a mão e pegou o pomo. Um balaço atingiu o grifinório, que caiu da vassoura, mas por estar próximo do chão não sofreu nenhum machucado.

A arquibancada da Grifinória explodiu em comemorações. Minerva aplaudia de pé, feliz com a vitória da sua casa. Elizabeth virou-se para Snape que tinha a cara fechada. Ela sorriu achando graça, deu dois tapinhas no ombro do professor e disse:

— A vida tem dessas, Severo.

— Hum... – murmurou, indignado.

Porém, uma exclamação das arquibancadas chamou a atenção dos docentes. No gramado salpicado pela neve, Malfoy parecia discutir com um dos gêmeos Weasley, que Potter segurava tentando conter. De repente, Potter soltou o ruivo e seguiu em direção ao sonserino. Potter fechou o punho e deferiu um soco no estômago de Malfoy, que caiu no chão chorando de dor. Minerva espantou-se e Snape pareceu ficar ainda mais irado. Os dois diretores desceram a arquibancada furiosos e Elizabeth permaneceu sentada, surpreendida com o que acontecia no gramado do estádio. Madame Hooch usou um feitiço para tirar Potter de cima de Malfoy e parecia gritar com os jogadores. Os times se retiraram da quadra e Elizabeth retornou ao castelo.

Até o jantar, a notícia de que o Ministério instalara o Decreto Educacional nº 25, dando a Umbridge poder sobre punições designadas a alunos, já havia se espalhado. Potter e os gêmeos Weasley foram proibidos de jogar quadribol pelo resto do ano letivo. Snape deveria estar aliviado com a notícia, pensou Elizabeth, mas também estava muito irritado com a confusão do fim do jogo e por isso ela preferiu permanecer distante.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, durante o café da manhã, Elizabeth conheceu Hagrid, o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Soube pelo próprio diretor que o meio-gigante havia se ausentado para uma missão da Ordem da Fênix. Analisando o rosto machucado de Hagrid, Elizabeth perguntou-se que tipo de missão Dumbledore gostava de incumbir aos membros da Ordem, preocupando-se com o que o padrinho poderia designar a ela futuramente.

* * *

Novembro passou tão rápido quanto um foguete, e Umbridge continuava a irritar toda a escola. Elizabeth já esperava pela hora em que McGonagall teria um surto e partiria para cima da professora de DCAT.

Snape, já na metade do mês, recusou o convite para o casamento de Edward. Alegou que estaria ocupado no dia, embora Elizabeth soubesse que o homem estava apenas envergonhado de ter sido convidado, contudo, não insistiu.

Dezembro, por sua vez, chegou muito frio e com ele o casamento. No segundo sábado do mês, Elizabeth compareceu à cerimônia religiosa, que ocorreu numa pequena igreja da vila trouxa irlandesa onde o casal morava. Fora uma cerimônia muito reservada. Estavam presentes apenas os pais e avó de Elizabeth – que, embora fosse uma vila inteiramente trouxa, preferiu usar a Poção Polissuco para se reservar –, um casal de amigos trouxas de Emma – que foram seus padrinhos –, a tia da noiva e Philip, melhor amigo e padrinho de Edward.

No domingo, Snape lia um livro qualquer quando escutou a batida tímida à porta. Acreditou que se tratava do diretor e, cansado, caminhou até a porta. Não conseguiu, por mais que tivesse tentado, esconder a cara de admiração e surpresa quando encontrou Elizabeth muito bem maquiada e com um longo sobretudo negro parada à sua porta. Ela era, de fato, uma mulher belíssima e nem mesmo Snape era imune a isso. A jovem mulher deu um sorriso tímido, chamando a atenção do homem para seus lábios pintados de vermelho, e disse:

— Eu estou indo para o casamento. Pensei que talvez você tivesse mudado de ideia e vim chamá-lo para me acompanhar.

Snape demorou alguns segundos para se recompor. Ele pigarreou e falou:

— Eu nem ao menos estou arrumado. Não quero atrasá-la.

— Nós temos meia hora até a chave do portal ser ativada. – Mostrou uma pequena caixinha de papelão. — Eu posso esperar.

Snape não entendeu muito bem o porquê, mas aceitou. Convidou Elizabeth para entrar e pediu que se sentasse enquanto trocava de roupa. Quando retornou à sala, seu olhar vagou direto para a perna de Elizabeth que escapava do sobretudo devido à maneira como estava sentada.

— Vamos? – Disse chamando a atenção dela para si.

Elizabeth conseguiu esconder sua admiração melhor do que o professor minutos antes. Ele estava extremamente elegante, trajando uma calça social preta de corte fino, uma camisa de seda negra e um blazer de veludo igualmente preto. Levantou-se do sofá enquanto ele ia ao cabideiro e também pegava um sobretudo para vestir. Precisaram caminhar com pressa até os limites do castelo, onde puderam rodopiar através da chave do portal.

Firmaram os pés na grama livre de neve. O clima no jardim estava muito aconchegante e morno, o que fez Snape retirar o sobretudo.

— Eles lançaram um feitiço aquecedor pela extensão do jardim. – Elizabeth explicou enquanto andava até o pequeno portão.

— Boa tarde – a recepcionista disse com um largo sorriso. — Convites? – Os dois entregaram os papéis cor de creme para a mulher, que lhes sorriu antes de desejar uma boa festa.

Snape e Elizabeth atravessaram os jardins juntos. Algumas pessoas que conheciam o professor o fitaram com curiosidade, perguntando-se por que o primogênito dos Jones o convidara. Um bruxo barbudo, mais afastado, encarou o casal com o cenho franzido. Edward, muito elegante em um smoking cinza, estava recepcionando os convidados.

— Ed! – Elizabeth exclamou, correndo para abraçar o irmão. — Você tá um gato!

— Você está perfeita – beijou a bochecha da irmã. — Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Snape. – Disse apertando a mão do outro homem. — Tinha esperanças que Elizabeth o fizesse mudar de ideia, nem tirei seu nome da lista.

Snape apenas balançou com a cabeça e deitou seus olhos sobre a mulher, como se perguntasse por que Edward o considerava tanto. Bastou um olhar seguido de um dar de ombros de Elizabeth para Snape entender que o homem mais novo tinha conhecimento de que escondia a existência dos Jones de Voldemort.

— Emma está lá dentro. – Edward disse para a irmã. — Mamãe tinha ido até lá falar com ela.

— Vou ver como está a noiva, então. – Elizabeth disse e olhou para Snape como se perguntasse se ele ficaria desconfortável em ficar sozinho por um tempo.

— Dumbledore deve chegar em breve – comentou Edward. — McGonagall já chegou. Moody e Kingsley também. Pode ficar à vontade, Snape.

Elizabeth, então, se despediu dos dois homens e caminhou para a casa. Assim que entrou, retirou seu sobretudo e o pendurou no cabideiro pregado à parede. Estava prestes a subir as escadas quando escutou alguns sussurros vindos da sala de jantar. Reconhecendo as vozes dos pais, aproximou-se lentamente para ouvir.

— Você precisa se controlar mais, Robert. – Cássia repreendeu o marido. — Assim ela vai acabar descobrindo da pior forma.

— Ainda estou insatisfeito com Dumbledore. Preciso conversar com ele. – O homem disse, magoado.

— Elizabeth está bem, não foi uma missão perigosa. E, de qualquer forma, já faz meses disso.

— Mas poderia ter sido perigoso. – Robert ralhou com a esposa. — Ter a deixado sozinha com Snape não foi uma ideia prudente.

— Fique quieto. Desse jeito não vou conseguir ajeitar sua gravata. – Brigou. — Snape não faria isso.

— Sei que não. Mas ele ainda é um comensal e está sempre em contato com _ele_. – Diminuiu o tom da voz e Elizabeth deu mais um passo para ouvir melhor. — Ele pode deixar escapar ou...

— Pare com isso! Nada de ruim acontecerá à nossa filha. – Deu uma pausa antes de dizer. — Deveríamos contar a ela.

— Ainda não, Cássia. Ela não pode descobrir ainda.

Elizabeth deu alguns passos para trás, tentando entender do que os pais falavam. O que tanto temiam? Que Voldemort tomasse conhecimento sobre a ascendência Ravenclaw da família? Mas se temiam isso, por que ela era a principal preocupação do casal? E quanto a Edward? E seu próprio pai e sua avó? E o que ela não poderia descobrir? Sentiu a cabeça dar voltas e um pressentimento ruim descendo por todo seu corpo. Precisou respirou fundo algumas vezes, passar as mãos sobre os cabelos até se acalmar antes de caminhar na direção da sala de jantar, ouvindo que seus pais se silenciaram quando escutaram os passos se aproximando.

— Olá – ela saudou como se não soubesse de nada.

— Ah, Lizzie! – Seu pai exclamou com um brilho nos olhos. — Você está linda.

Elizabeth sorriu agradecida – embora o sorriso não tivesse chegado aos seus olhos –, escondendo dentro de si a decepção e medo de saber que seus pais lhe escondiam algo.

Nos jardins, Snape estava sentado em uma das últimas filas postas defronte ao altar. O último e único casamento para o qual fora convidado tinha sido o de Lúcio e Narcisa anos atrás. Não havia sido uma cerimônia aparentemente feliz. Era um casamento de interesses e a áurea dos Malfoy com a dos Black tornava o ambiente sufocante. Ali era muito diferente. Toda a decoração era trabalhada em tons claros de azul e champanhe. Edward parecia imensamente feliz e, por um momento, Snape pensou em Lilian, mas estranhou ao se sentir tão leve com o pensamento.

— Estou surpreso que esteja aqui. – Dumbledore sorriu e sentou ao seu lado.

— Sua afilhada me convenceu a vir, afinal.

— Elizabeth é determinada. – Dumbledore riu. — E falando nela, veja como está bonita.

Snape virou-se na direção em que o mago olhava e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Elizabeth havia tirado o sobretudo e revelou um belíssimo vestido verde esmeralda. As alças caídas, ombro a ombro, deixavam o suficiente de decote à mostra, deixando muito a imaginar. O tecido moldava o belo corpo da mulher, uma fenda se abria para revelar a perna esquerda. Ela sorria enquanto cumprimentava alguns convidados e Snape percebeu, talvez tarde demais, que a encarava atentamente. Ele se recompôs e voltou a olhar para Dumbledore, que o encarava com o semblante muito sério.

— Que foi? – O professor perguntou grosseiramente.

— Nada – o diretor deu de ombros e sorriu quando viu Elizabeth se aproximar.

— Olá, padrinho – ela o cumprimentou, parando bem ao lado de Snape, que, por estar sentado, ficou com os olhos bem na altura do busto da jovem mulher.

— Olá, querida. Está muito bonita. – O mago elogiou.

— É claro que está – o bruxo barbudo que encarava Snape desde que chegara se aproximou. — Herdou isso dos Black.

— Obrigada – agradeceu passando as mãos pelo corpo, tocando o vestido, e Snape desejou que ela não tivesse feito isso, pois sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar. Ela sorriu zombeteira para o bruxo barbudo. — Pena que o fio de cabelo que usou para a Polissuco tirou toda a beleza dos Black que há em você, Sirius.

— Ainda bem que o Snape veio, porque a falta de beleza dele realça a minha.

— Bem – Elizabeth disse rapidamente, evitando que Snape respondesse Sirius —, nós vamos para os nossos lugares. – Enroscou seu braço no do primo, querendo tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível. — Fiquem à vontade.

Elizabeth se despediu e caminhou com Sirius. Snape percebeu que o homem foragido continuava a tagarelar, e pela face emburrada da caçula dos Jones, Black deveria estar a atormentando. Ela o empurrou discretamente para uma cadeira na terceira fileira e seguiu para a frente do altar, sentando-se na primeira fileira, ao lado de Philip.

Alguns minutos depois, quando todos os convidados já estavam acomodados, Edward se postou defronte ao representante do Ministério. Logo depois a noiva entrou sozinha, já que seu pai – assim como a sua mãe – falecera há muitos anos, e o tio que a criara também já não era mais vivo. O vestido de Emma, escolhido carinhosamente por Elizabeth, lhe caíra muito bem. Era muito simples, com mangas longas, e confeccionado em um tecido de tom perolado que contratava belamente com a pele escura de Emma. Seus cabelos crespos estavam bem armados, como uma coroa por toda sua cabeça, e uma singela tiara finalizava o penteado. A cerimônia foi rápida e muito singela. Depois do casal se beijar sob a salva de palmas dos que testemunharam o momento, os convidados foram guiados para a tenda onde ocorreria a festa.

Snape sentou-se na mesma mesa com Dumbledore, McGonagall, Black e uma bela bruxa ruiva, que descobriu, depois, se tratar de Valentina Jones, que também estava sob efeito da Poção Polissuco. Os recém-casados tiveram sua primeira valsa, e depois disso os músicos aceleraram o ritmo, levando vários convidados para a pista de dança. Em determinado momento, Elizabeth sentou-se à mesa com eles para conversar com a avó. Snape não conseguia ignorar quão bela ela estava e precisou se policiar algumas vezes quando percebia que estava a olhando muito fixamente.

— Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou baixinho para ele de repente, colocando sem perceber a mão sobre o joelho dele. — Você está muito calado.

— Estou bem. – Bebericou o vinho. O corpo tenso pelo toque dela.

— Ora, vão para um quarto! – Resmungou Black, olhando para os dois com asco.

Valentina, que ainda era a única pessoa à mesa além deles, fitou Sirius com indignação. Porém, antes que ela ou Snape pudessem dizer algo, Elizabeth teve a atitude mais inesperada que poderiam imaginar. Ela sorriu para o primo com tanto deboche que parecia escorrer pela sua boca e enroscou seu braço ao de Snape, descansando a outra mão sobre o peito do professor.

— Ah, Sirius! – Riu com falsa meiguice. — Poderia nos arranjar um quarto no Largo Grimmauld? Prometo que não faremos muito barulho.

Ao mesmo tempo, a avó a olhou com surpresa e admiração, Snape tinha os olhos fixos na toalha branca que forrava a mesa, enquanto Sirius fitava Elizabeth com tanta exasperação e assombro que, por um momento, o copo em sua mão quase explodiu. Ela ainda sorria para o primo, lutando contra a vontade de rir, e Sirius balançou a cabeça, achando que as brincadeiras com a prima tinham ido longe demais.

— Você não era assim – balançou a cabeça em negativa. Afastando-se da mesa enquanto resmungava. — Está ficando impossível, Eliza.

Depois que Sirius se afastou, ela finalmente riu. Uma gargalhada tão larga e sincera que Snape quis rir junto a ela, mas ainda estava espantado demais com o toque dela em si e a insinuação de uma maior intimidade entre os dois para dizer qualquer coisa. Elizabeth levou mais tempo do que era necessário para se afastar dele, embora nenhum dos dois tivesse percebido isso – além de Valentina.

— Bem, não vai dançar? – Sorriu para ele.

— Eu tenho cara de quem dança? – Respondeu muito sério, e isso fez o sorriso dela vacilar.

— Aproveite a festa, professor.

Afastou-se com menos ânimo do que chegara, mas esqueceu-se do episódio assim que seu corpo começou a se mover no ritmo dos instrumentos. Snape pegou-se olhando a graciosidade dos movimentos que a jovem fazia. Ela parecia feliz, com um sorriso largo, enquanto dançava com o padrinho do noivo. Ela levou as mãos aos joelhos e moveu os quadris de forma sensual, por puro acidente seus olhares se cruzaram por um breve momento. Snape sentiu a boca seca. Tomou mais um gole do vinho e desviou o olhar, deparando-se com os olhos de Valentina sobre ele. A avó da mulher lhe ofereceu um sorriso curto e voltou a olhar para neta. O professor permaneceu sério e, tentando transferir sua atenção a outra pessoa que não fosse sua estagiária, pediu licença à senhora e caminhou até Dumbledore.

Elizabeth dançou até ficar ofegante e sentir o calor esquentar seu rosto. Falou com mais alguns convidados e tirou fotos. Seu irmão e sua cunhada estavam radiantes e isso lhe aquecia o coração. Viu-se pensando em Snape e o procurou com o olhar para admirá-lo em segredo. Ele estava incrivelmente elegante.

Finalmente se sentou para conversar com os amigos Paul e Melissa. Paul contava que estava morando em Bristol. Havia finalmente conseguido seu diploma em Aritmância e trabalhava com um astrônomo russo em algum projeto que Elizabeth não entendia muito bem. Melissa contou sobre o estágio no St. Mungus e que teve que fazer dois dias seguidos de plantão para conseguir uma folga para ir ao casamento. Disfarçou o constrangimento quando Paul lhe perguntou se ela estava saindo com alguém, mas olhou para a melhor amiga, surpresa com o aparente interesse dele em sua vida amorosa. Para Elizabeth, porém, havia sido apenas uma pergunta sem segundas intenções. Suspeitava, na verdade, que a preferência de Paul estava em outra direção.

Elizabeth diria que Melissa era uma pessoa carente. Os pais dela haviam se separaram quando ela ainda era muito pequena, logo após descoberta a traição da mãe. Agatha, sua mãe, casou com o amante poucos meses depois e passou a negligenciar a filha, principalmente por nunca aceitar sua identidade de gênero. Então, quem a criou foi seu pai, Theodore. Ele era o herói da filha, que o amava incondicionalmente. Mas Theodore morrera em um acidente quando Melissa tinha apenas quinze anos. Desde então, ela foi criada pelos avós paternos. Nunca foi de ter muitos amigos, então as pessoas mais próximas que tinha eram Elizabeth e Paul.

— Aí o velho vomitou em cima da enfermeira. – Melissa contava aos amigos. — Foi uma confusão! Ele sujou a sala de espera toda...

— Elizabeth. – A voz grave soou às costas da garota.

Ela viu Melissa fechar a cara em desagrado e Paul olhar, curioso, para o ex-professor. Elizabeth virou-se na cadeira para encontrar um Snape muito sério a encará-la.

— Eu já volto – disse aos amigos e caminhou para fora da tenda com Snape. — O que houve?

— Preciso ir. – Respondeu em voz baixa.

— Mas já? – Lamentou até perceber que ele segurava o braço esquerdo. Elizabeth o fitou com olhos angustiados. Arfou. — Tudo bem, eu aviso a Edward, ele entenderá.

— Até, Elizabeth. – Disse antes de seguir a saída.

— Severo! – Chamou, fazendo-o parar e se virar para ela. — Volte bem. – Pediu.

— Farei o que puder.

Com um último olhar, ele aparatou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix”, 2003.


	11. Natal

****

**Natal**

**_“You are the start of something new.”_ **

_“This” – Ed Sheeran._

Snape bateu à porta dos aposentos de Elizabeth no início da madrugada após muito deliberar se deveria o fazer ou não. Tinha consciência do que implicaria chamá-la nas primeiras horas da madrugada para dizer que estava bem; sabia que era uma atitude inepta, sabia que seria um caminho perigoso a se trilhar, sabia que apresentava uma nova face do estranho relacionamento entre eles e, mesmo assim, ele bateu.

Elizabeth o atendeu assustada. Seus olhos castanhos, ainda com resquícios da maquiagem que usara para o casamento – e Snape se perguntou o quão cansada ela deveria estar para nem mesmo ter ligado para isso – vagaram por toda imagem do homem, demorando-se ao fitarem as vestes ainda mais pesadas do que as habituais e a máscara de comensal pendendo na mão esquerda. Os orbes que transbordavam de preocupação, e isso tiraria o sono de Snape, retornaram para a sua face, prendendo-se às suas íris escuras como obsidianas.

— Passei apenas para dizer que estou bem. – Falou em voz baixa.

— Obrigada por avisar – ela encostou o ombro direito no batente da porta, suspirando aliviada. — Fiquei preocupada.

Ela não precisava dizer isso a ele, pois já era um sentimento claro em seus olhos. Ainda assim, a sobrancelha de Snape se arqueou, e ele disse:

— Perdoe-me – deu uma breve olhada para as vestes de dormir que ela usava. — Acho que acordei você.

— Não, não acordou. – Sentiu-se envergonhada de estar de pijama na frente dele e, por isso, abraçou-se. — Cheguei há pouco tempo, na verdade.

— Tudo bem, então. Boa noite.

— Boa noite – sussurrou enquanto o assistia caminhar até seus aposentos.

* * *

Elizabeth teve um último encontro com a Armada de Dumbledore antes do recesso para as festividades de fim de ano. Eles treinaram o feitiço _Impedimenta_ e Potter prometeu ensiná-los o feitiço do patrono quando retornassem. O garoto continuava a ignorar a presença de Elizabeth e não escondia seu desagrado por ela estar ali. Hermione parecia constantemente envergonhada pela atitude do amigo, mas também não soube dizer a Elizabeth o que se passava quando a perguntou por que Harry Potter não parecia gostar dela.

Ainda naquela noite, Elizabeth decidiu, de uma vez por todas, ir ao gabinete do diretor. A conversa que entreouvira dos seus pais martelava em sua cabeça desde o casamento. Tinha dias que as perguntas que se fazia eram tão intensas que ficava absorta; às vezes nem conseguia dormir. Portanto, caminhou até a sala do diretor, encontrando Dumbledore mexendo em alguns papéis.

— O que a traz aqui a essa hora, querida? – Parecia preocupado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Meus pais estão escondendo algo de mim – disse sem rodeios.

— E por que acha isso? – O mago, então, abandonou os pergaminhos, dando atenção exclusiva à jovem mulher.

— Eu... – pareceu hesitar pela primeira naquela noite. — Eu escutei uma conversa estranha deles no casamento de Edward. Algo sobre Voldemort – brincava com os dedos sem perceber — e eles disseram...

— Disseram o quê? – Fitou-a por cima dos óculos.

— Disseram que...

Ela foi interrompida por alguém que batia à porta. Dumbledore teve sua atenção tomada e a porta abriu sozinha. A professora McGonagall adentrou o gabinete guiando Potter e Weasley para dentro. Os dois garotos pareciam muito assustados e Minerva estava agitada.

— Boa noite, profa. McGonagall, e...

— Ai! – Potter exclamou baixinho assim que seus olhos focalizaram em Elizabeth, e levou a mão à cicatriz.

— Professor Dumbledore, Potter teve um... Um pesadelo. – Minerva disse. – Ele contou...

— Não foi um pesadelo – disse ele rapidamente.

Minerva o olhou carrancuda por ter sido interrompida.

— Muito bem, Sr. Potter. Então conte ao diretor sobre isso.

— Eu... Eu estava dormindo – ele parecia nervoso. — Mas não foi um sonho comum. Foi real. Eu vi acontecer. – Respirou fundo. — O pai do Rony, o Sr. Weasley, foi atacado por uma cobra gigante.

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos com assombro e se virou para Dumbledore, que escutava tudo com os olhos cravados nas próprias mãos. Houve uma pausa constrangedora e Elizabeth e Minerva trocaram olhares confusos. Dumbledore inclinou-se para frente e olhou para o teto.

— Como você viu isso? – Perguntou ainda sem olhar para o garoto.

— Bem... Eu não sei. Isso importa? – Harry disse um pouco furioso. — Vi dentro da minha cabeça, eu acho.

— Você me interpretou mal. – Dumbledore disse em tom calmo, sem nunca olhar para o garoto. — Onde você estava quando viu o ataque acontecer? Por acaso você estava ao lado da vítima ou olhava tudo de cima?

— Eu era a cobra – disse o menino, assustado. — Eu assisti tudo do ponto de vista da cobra.

Ninguém falou nada por um momento. Elizabeth sentiu um arrepio ruim e voltou a olhar para Dumbledore esperando que ele dissesse algo. Preocupada, ela se levantou e andou até Potter.

— Harry, acalme-se. Sente aqui. – Pôs a mão no ombro dele, que se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque.

— Não encoste em mim! – Ele gritou levando a mão novamente até a cicatriz.

— Elizabeth. – Dumbledore a chamou e, com apenas um olhar, Elizabeth entendeu que era para se afastar do menino.

Deu alguns passos para trás até encostar as costas em uma das estantes e cruzou os braços, aturdida.

— Cara, calma. – Rony falou colocando a mão no braço do amigo.

— Arthur está gravemente ferido? – O diretor perguntou num tom ríspido, ainda olhando para Elizabeth que tinha a postura cabisbaixa.

— Sim. – Potter disse, enfático.

Dumbledore se ergueu muito rápido, sobressaltando todos que estavam na sala, e se dirigiu a um dos quadros na parede.

— Everard? – Disse rudemente. — E você também, Dilys.

Um bruxo pálido, com uma franja curta e escura, e uma bruxa mais velha, com longos cachos prateados, abriram os olhos lentamente, ambos pareciam estar em um sono profundo em seus respectivos quadros.

— Vocês estavam ouvindo?

— Naturalmente – a bruxa disse e o outro quadro também assentiu.

— O homem tem cabelos ruivos e usa óculos – disse. — Everard, você precisará aumentar o alarme. Tenha certeza de que ele será encontrado pelas pessoas certas.

Ambos acenaram com a cabeça em compreensão e deixaram seus quadros.

— Everard e Dilys foram dois dos mais famosos diretores de Hogwarts. – Dumbledore explicou enquanto caminhava por Minerva, Potter, Weasley e Elizabeth, e seguiu até o poleiro de Fawkes. — A fama deles é tanta que possuem retratos pendurados em outras instituições bruxas. Como são livres para vagarem entre seus próprios quadros, podem nos contar o que está acontecendo em qualquer um dos locais.

— Mas o Sr. Weasley pode estar em qualquer lugar! – Harry disse.

— Por favor, sentem-se. – Dumbledore pediu, ignorando o garoto. — Everard e Dilys podem demorar.

McGonagall pegou a varinha e conjurou mais duas cadeiras. Os dois garotos e Minerva sentaram-se, deixando a cadeira que Elizabeth ocupava antes vaga, mas a mulher continuou em pé. O diretor tocou a cabeça da fênix com o dedo e o pássaro acordou. Fawkes esticou o pescoço e observou Dumbledore através dos olhos brilhantes e escuros.

— Nós precisaremos – disse calmamente ao pássaro — de um aviso.

Houve um clarão de fogo e então a fênix já tinha ido. Dumbledore se abaixou para pegar um instrumento prateado, cuja função Elizabeth desconhecia. Carregou-o até a escrivaninha, sentou-se encarando o instrumento e o tocou com a ponta da varinha. O instrumento tiniu e começou a fazer barulhos rítmicos. Pequenas baforadas de uma fumaça verde e pálida foram emitidas de um tubo no topo. Dumbledore observou a fumaça de perto e franziu a testa. Alguns segundos depois, as baforadas se tornaram correntes fixas que ficaram espessas e serpentearam no ar. Uma cabeça de serpente surgiu do fim, abrindo totalmente sua boca. Elizabeth pensou se aquele instrumento estaria, de alguma forma, confirmando a história contada por Harry Potter e observou o padrinho em silêncio.

— Naturalmente – o mago disse para si mesmo. — Mas em essência dividido?

Elizabeth franziu o cenho, achando que aquela pergunta não fazia sentindo nenhum. Contudo, a serpente de fumaça se dividiu em duas cobras. Dumbledore tocou com a varinha mais uma vez e a fumaça desapareceu. Everard retornou ofegante para seu quadro e chamou pelo diretor.

— Tem notícias? – Dumbledore perguntou.

— Eu gritei até vir alguém correndo até a mim – o quadro disse secando a testa. — Ele não parece bem, estava coberto de sangue. Eu corri até o retrato de Elfrida Cragg para ter uma boa visão enquanto eles saíam com o Sr. Weasley.

— Dilys deve tê-lo visto chegando.

Alguns segundos depois os cachos prateados da bruxa apareceram no quadro. Ela sentou-se na sua poltrona e disse:

— Eles o levaram para St. Mungus, Dumbledore. Eles passaram pelo meu quadro o carregando. Ele parecia estar mal...

— Obrigado. – Dumbledore disse e olhou para McGonagall. — Minerva, preciso que você vá acordar os outros filhos de Arthur.

Minerva assentiu e logo encaminhou-se para sair do gabinete. Elizabeth e Harry olharam para Rony, que parecia muito apavorado.

— E quanto a Molly? – A professora perguntou quando alcançou a porta.

— Isso é trabalho para Fawkes. Mas ela talvez já saiba. Molly tem um relógio excelente...

McGonagall saiu e Dumbledore foi até a estante perto de Elizabeth e de lá pegou um pequeno caldeirão velho. Depositou-o sobre a mesa, levantou a varinha e murmurou _"Portus"._ O caldeirão tremeu, emitiu uma luz azul transformando-se numa chave do portal. O diretor dirigiu-se a outro retrato de um bruxo com uma barba pontuda e que se vestia com as cores da Sonserina; parecia dormir profundamente.

— Phineas. – Dumbledore o chamou tentando acordá-lo.

O bruxo continuou a fingir que estava dormindo até os outros quadros também gritarem o seu nome. Ele, então, acordou teatralmente.

— Alguém me chamou?

— Eu preciso que você vá visitar seu outro retrato novamente – disse o diretor. — Eu tenho outra mensagem.

— Visitar meu outro retrato? – disse com a voz cansada. — Ah Dumbledore! Estou muito cansado.

Os outros retratos explodiram em reclamações, repreendendo Phineas e lembrando-o que ele possuía um compromisso para com o diretor regente.

— Ora, tudo bem. Apesar que ele já deve ter destruído a minha imagem, assim como fez com grande parte da família. – Phineas reclamou.

— Sirius sabe que não deve destruir seu quadro. – Dumbledore disse e Elizabeth logo lembrou que já havia visto o retrato de Phineas no Largo Grimmauld. — Você dará a ele a mensagem de que Arthur Weasley foi gravemente ferido e que sua mulher, seus filhos e Harry Potter estarão chegando ao Largo em breve.

— Arthur Weasley, ferido, mulher, filhos e Harry Potter chegando para ficar. – Repetiu em uma voz entediada. — Sim, sim... Muito bem.

Ele desapareceu rapidamente pelo canto do quadro e na mesma hora a porta se abriu. Fred, Jorge e Gina foram acompanhados para dentro com a professora McGonagall e todos pareciam assustados ainda com seus pijamas.

— Harry, o que está acontecendo? – Gina disse espantada. — A professora McGonagall disse que você viu meu pai ser ferido...

— Seu pai foi ferido enquanto ia do trabalho para a Ordem da Fênix – explicou o diretor. — Ele foi levado ao St. Mungus. Eu estou mandando vocês para casa de Sirius, onde é mais conveniente para ir ao hospital do que A Toca. Vocês encontrarão sua mãe lá.

— Como nós vamos? – Fred perguntou agitado. — Pó de Flu?

— Não, pó de Flu não é seguro no momento, a rede está sendo vigiada. Vocês irão usar uma chave do portal. – Indicou o caldeirão sobre a mesa. — Estamos apenas esperando Phineas Nigellus retornar. Quero ter certeza que o caminho está limpo para vocês irem.

Houve um clarão de chama bem no meio do escritório que deixou para trás uma única pluma dourada.

— É um aviso de Fawkes. – Dumbledore disse enquanto pegava a pluma. — A profa. Umbridge já deve saber que estão fora da cama. Minerva, cuide disso. Conte a ela qualquer história.

E a professora de Transfiguração se foi num instante.

— Ele disse que ficará encantado. – Phineas voltou ao quadro. — Meu tataraneto sempre teve um gosto estranho para convidados.

— Venham então – o diretor disse.

Potter e os Weasley se agruparam ao redor da escrivaninha de Dumbledore e logo rodopiaram e sumiram da sala. Dumbledore, então, jogou-se em cima da cadeira, suspirando e apertando o nariz com os dedos. Elizabeth continuou a encarar o espaço vazio onde segundos atrás o grupo estava.

— Arthur ficará bem – o mago disse para a mais nova, que só então pareceu acordar do transe.

Elizabeth o olhou por algum tempo e assentiu com a cabeça. Respirou fundo e olhou para as próprias mãos, lembrando-se da reação de Potter quando ela o tocou. Sentiu os olhos azuis do diretor sobre ela, mas não o olhou de volta.

— O que dizia mesmo? – ele tentou retomar o assunto dos dois. — O que seus pais disseram?

— Eles... – ela hesitou mais uma vez e finalmente encarou os olhos do padrinho, temendo descobrir o segredo dos seus pais. O pavor fora tamanho que sua ida ao escritório se mostrou inútil. Por fim, ela suspirou e disse baixinho. – Eles disseram que eu não poderia descobrir.

Não esperou uma resposta de Dumbledore e, desorientada, saiu a passos largos do escritório, seguindo para as masmorras.

* * *

— Dumbledore te contou? – Elizabeth perguntou a Snape quando o encontrou próximo ao Saguão de Entrada.

O professor assentiu quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça e disse:

— Dumbledore disse que você estava lá. O que fazia no gabinete àquela hora? – Deitou seus olhos sobre ela, que desviou o olhar.

— Depois eu explico sobre isso. Estou indo para a casa do meu primo. Fiquei preocupada com eles.

Snape assentiu mais uma vez e a acompanhou até a entrada do castelo, assistindo-a se afastar aos poucos e aparatar.

Elizabeth caminhou pelo corredor escuro do Largo Grimmauld até alcançar a cozinha. Sirius estava sentado à mesa com um olhar perdido e Valentina estava fritando algo no fogão. Caminhou até a avó e a surpreendeu com um abraço pelas costas.

— Oh, minha Lizzie – a mais velha virou-se para abraçar a neta. — Que surpresa! Estou fazendo um pouco de bacon e ovos para mim. Vai querer?

Negou, alegando que já tinha tomado café da manhã em Hogwarts. Caminhou na direção de Sirius, que estendeu a mão para ela. Ela segurou a mão dele e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, por fim se sentando ao lado dele.

— Me desculpa – ele começou — pela cena no casamento do seu irmão.

— Você tem algum problema mal resolvido com o Snape, Sirius, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas está tudo bem, deixe pra lá. – Mudou de assunto. — Eles estão dormindo?

— Foram dormir muito tarde esperando Molly chegar do hospital. – Sirius suspirou. — Mas Arthur está bem.

— Harry te contou?

— A história de que ele viu tudo sobre a perspectiva da cobra? – A prima assentiu. — Sim, contou.

— Isso é muito estranho. Voldemort possui uma cobra, não? Deve ter sido ela.

Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça; o olhar perdido. Valentina se sentou na frente deles. Deu uma garfada no prato e disse:

— Voldemort está ficando mais forte. Essa história de Harry ter visto o que aconteceu como se fosse a própria cobra... – balançou a cabeça. — Perigoso, muito perigoso.

— Eu tenho que alimentar o Bicuço. – Sirius disse levantando-se da mesa, incomodado com a conversa sobre os perigos que envolviam seu afilhado.

Elizabeth observou a avó que parecia muito tranquila enquanto tomava seu café da manhã. A mais nova suspirou e curvou-se sobre a mesa.

— Acha que Potter foi possuído?

— Não. – Valentina respondeu olhando para o prato. — Pelo menos ainda não. Mas em breve ele tentará.

— O garoto deveria aprender Oclumência. – Valentina apenas assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com a neta.

Pouco depois os adolescentes desceram. Elizabeth foi cumprimentada pelos adolescentes e por Molly, que adentrou a cozinha um pouco depois. Harry Potter pareceu incomodado com a presença de Elizabeth e por isso ela resolveu não se demorar.

— Só queria saber como o Sr. Weasley e vocês estão.

— Arthur está bem, querida. – A Sra. Weasley respondeu, carinhosa. — E nós estamos bem, apesar do susto.

— Eu tomei a liberdade de mandar uma coruja para a Melissa. Pedi que pegasse o caso do Sr. Weasley para si.

— Oh, Elizabeth! – Os olhos de Molly lacrimejaram e ela avançou para abraça-la. — Eu nem sei como lhe agradecer. Conheci Melissa quando estive no hospital, ela foi incrível.

— Não precisa agradecer, senhora Weasley. Apenas fiz o que estava ao meu alcance.

Elizabeth se despediu de todos e logo retornou ao castelo. Após o almoço, começou a arrumar suas malas, já que partiria no fim da tarde para ficar alguns dias em Norfolk, depois passaria o Natal no Largo Grimmauld. Antes de partir, se dirigiu aos aposentos de Snape, que a convidou para entrar após alguns segundos de breve hesitação.

— Vai me dizer o que fazia no escritório de Dumbledore? – Perguntou o professor, sentando-se na poltrona defronte.

— Vai me dizer por que está curioso? – Devolveu com um pequeno sorriso que logo sumiu. Suspirou muito fundo. — Eu escutei uma conversa estranha dos meus pais no casamento de Edward. Minha mãe parecia repreender meu pai pela reação que teve naquela reunião da Ordem, mas eles falaram algo sobre a possibilidade de você, acidentalmente, me entregar a Volde... – ele se encolheu. — Desculpa. Me entregar a Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Eu jamais faria isso – sua voz era muito dura e desprovida de sentimentos além da fúria.

— Eu sei que não – adiantou-se a dizer. — E meus pais também sabem disso. Depois – continuou — falaram que eu não poderia descobrir.

— Descobrir o quê? – Franziu o cenho e viu Elizabeth dar de ombros, tão confusa quanto ele.

— Não faço ideia. Mas sei que é algo relacionado a Você-Sabe-Quem.

Então, Snape fiz um mísero movimento, como se fosse dizer algo, mas desistiu. O gesto fora tão rápido que Elizabeth perguntou-se se teria imaginado, mas sabia que não era o caso. Ela o questionou:

— Agora fala. O que você sabe? – Seu tom era firme, mostrando que não desistira caso ele tentasse desviar o assunto.

— Antes de você vir para Hogwarts – contou após alguns segundos em silêncio, sabendo que estava passando por cima das ordens expressas do diretor —, Dumbledore me contou que você era herdeira de Ravenclaw e por isso eu deveria manter sua identidade em total sigilo.

— Sim, você já me contou isso.

— Mas ele deixou muito explícito que eu não deveria revelar sua imagem ao Lorde das Trevas. Pelo jeito como Dumbledore falou, parecia que seu rosto, a sua imagem era mais importante do que sua ascendência. Não entendi o porquê e Alvo não quis explicar. Eu só assumi a responsabilidade.

Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Elizabeth ofereceu um sorriso de canto. Ela se levantou e disse:

— Não quero estragar as festividades de fim de ano, sabe? Então não vou tentar descobrir nada agora. Vai ficar em Hogwarts, não é? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça. — Eu estou indo para casa e passarei o Natal no Largo Grimmauld. Bem, tenho que ir.

Snape a acompanhou até a porta, ela atravessou o batente e virou-se para ele. Encararam-se por breves segundos, um tanto encabulados por mais que não soubessem o motivo. Elizabeth, de repente, sentiu uma inevitável vontade de abraçá-lo, que foi devidamente reprimida para um canto longínquo em sua mente, mas que voltaria mais tarde para atormentá-la. Por fim, ela disse:

— Tenha um feliz Natal, Severo.

— Igualmente, Elizabeth.

* * *

No dia 23, Elizabeth e seus pais chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld. Edward e Emma chegariam em breve após passarem alguns dias em lua de mel na Tailândia. A família ajudou na decoração da Mansão Black que, na véspera de Natal, estava quase irreconhecível. A casa agora não possuía mais teias de aranhas nos candelabros ou poeira nos móveis. Elizabeth, inclusive, jogou um feitiço de disfarce nas cabeças entalhadas de elfos domésticos, escondendo a decoração bizarra feita pela mãe de Sirius.

— Está feliz? – Elizabeth perguntou quando se juntou ao primo na mesa.

— É bom passar um Natal fora de Azkaban e com a minha família. – Respondeu escorregando pela mesa uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para a prima.

— Como Harry está? – Deu um gole longo.

— Ele ficou perturbado com o que viu, é claro. Mas creio que esteja mais calmo agora.

— Sirius... – hesitou antes de suspirar. — Harry não gosta de mim. – Brincou com o gargalo da garrafa. — Ele já te disse algo sobre isso?

— Sim... – coçou a testa um tanto desconfortável. — Harry disse que a cicatriz formiga quando você está por perto.

— E o que isso significa? – Perguntou, preocupada.

— Eu não sei, Eliza. Normalmente a cicatriz dele dói por causa de Voldemort.

Aquela informação pesou sobre os ombros de Elizabeth. Agora, mais do que nunca, tinha certeza que possuía alguma ligação com Lorde Voldemort e que, provavelmente, seus pais sabiam disso e estavam escondendo dela. Desde quando escondiam isso? Será que Edward também sabia? Sua avó sabia? Dumbledore?

O som da campainha a tirou do transe. Sirius levantou-se para atender.

— Deve ser o seu irmão – comentou enquanto saía da sala.

Elizabeth o seguiu pelo corredor e viu o irmão e a cunhada adentrarem com as roupas salpicadas pela neve. No momento em que seu olhar cruzou o do irmão, soube que algo não estava certo. Sirius ajudou a carregar as malas e guiou Emma para o quarto onde ficaria com o marido. Edward caminhou para a sala de estar com a irmã ao seu encalço.

— O que aconteceu? – Perguntou de uma vez.

— Emma está tentando engravidar há alguns meses – disse fitando o fogo da lareira —, mas... nada. Nada aconteceu, nem mesmo um susto. Então, assim que chegamos da viagem, nós fomos ao médico. – Edward pôs as mãos na cintura e finalmente olhou para a irmã.

— Então?

— Emma não pode ter filhos.

Elizabeth se sentou sobre o braço do sofá enquanto absorvia a informação. Edward parecia querer segurar o choro a todo custo. Ele passou a mão no rosto e explicou:

— Ela tem o que eles chamam de útero unicórnio – suspirou. — Parece que o tecido que forma o útero não se desenvolveu direito e o útero dela tem metade do tamanho normal, além dela ter apenas uma tuba uterina e um ovário.

Elizabeth correu para abraçar o irmão que naquele momento rompeu em lágrimas. Ela também sentiu algumas lágrimas caírem dos próprios olhos, o coração apertado pelo sofrimento do irmão e da cunhada. Elizabeth ajudou Edward a se sentar e apertou as mãos dele entre as suas.

— Quer dizer – disse após se acalmar —, ela não é completamente infértil. Mas as chances de ela conseguir são muito baixas e perigosas.

— Sim... – fungou. — E mesmo que ela conseguisse, não seria fácil, você sabe por quê. – A irmã o lembrou.

— Sim, eu sei – suspirou, cansado.

Acontece que qualquer criança descendente de Ravenclaw é extremamente forte. Todas as mulheres que engravidaram dos herdeiros de Rowena passaram por gravidezes delicadas e muitas até mesmo não sobreviveram. Qualquer feto bruxo compartilha o núcleo mágico com a mãe até o momento do parto. Um bebê Ravenclaw, já tão poderoso em sua breve vida, suga quase toda a energia de sua progenitora.

Cassiopeia enfrentou uma gravidez complicada durante a gestação do primogênito. Ter um segundo filho foi um risco tremendo, mas que ela se dispôs a correr. O fato de ser uma bruxa poderosa, além da média, lhe concedeu o privilégio de ser mãe pela segunda vez, já que possuía um forte núcleo mágico, contudo não conseguiu fugir das complicações da gravidez. Na verdade, Cassiopeia era uma das pouquíssimas mulheres da família que conseguiram sustentar duas gravidezes dos herdeiros de Ravenclaw. Já o contrário acontecia com as mulheres Ravenclaw. Elas eram mais poderosas e suas gestações eram tranquilas. O caso de Emma se agravava devido sua condição. Ela não sobreviveria a uma gravidez.

* * *

Elizabeth acordou na manhã de Natal encontrando alguns presentes ao pé da cama. Ela se livrou da coberta e correu para os embrulhos como uma criança. Os pais haviam lhe dado um conjunto de pulseira e brincos de cristais e rubis; a avó, um belíssimo exemplar de _Orgulho e Preconceito_ de Jane Austen; o irmão lhe presenteou com um cordão delicado de prata, com um pingente de águia, e Emma deu uma edição inédita de _Mil ervas e fungos mágicos_. Entre os presentes estavam, também, um brinco de ouro de Sirius, uma caixa de bombons de Lupin (Elizabeth sentiu-se envergonhada por não ter lembrado de comprar nada para ele), uma blusa simples de Jesse, um belo vestido lilás de Melissa, uma bota de Paul e o tradicional suéter da Sra. Weasley.

Elizabeth vestiu o suéter azul com um grande “E” bordado e desceu para a cozinha. Encontrou uma cena delicada. Molly estava aos prantos por causa do filho Percy que havia devolvido o suéter. Valentina e Cássia a consolavam e Elizabeth achou melhor se afastar. Aproveitou o momento para enviar o presente que comprara para Snape, sabendo que chegaria com um pouco de atraso.

Já perto do almoço, com Molly mais calma, Elizabeth a agradeceu pelo presente e trocaram um abraço aconchegante. Edward e Emma pareciam abatidos, mas tentavam agir o mais normal possível. Ao fim do almoço, todos permaneceram sentados à mesa, bebendo e conversando. Foi quando Sirius pareceu se lembrar de algo e se levantou. Ele voltou com uma caixa nas mãos e a entregou para Elizabeth.

— Chegou para você quando ainda estava dormindo. Não tem nome, mas conferi e é seguro.

Os olhos de sua família estavam sobre si, os outros estavam distraídos em suas conversas. Ela puxou o laço branco que prendia a caixa, abrindo-a. Encontrou um belo cachecol verde e prata. Franziu o cenho enquanto puxava a peça para fora da caixa, balançando a cabeça em total descrença.

— Isso caiu quando você puxou o cachecol. – Emma disse estendendo um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado.

Elizabeth abriu o papel e leu:

_“Elizabeth,_

_Feliz Natal._

_Snape.”_

Elizabeth não escondeu o sorriso que invadiu seu rosto. Ela começou a rir ainda fitando o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

— De quem é? – O pai perguntou.

— Er... – sentiu as bochechas corarem e tentou, sem sucesso, parar de sorrir. — Do Snape.

Ao nome, a maioria a olhou como se fosse um alienígena fazendo malabarismo com chifres de unicórnio. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas a mãe a salvou quando anunciou que havia uma deliciosa sobremesa à espera de todos. Em segundos ninguém mais lembrava do presente de Snape para Elizabeth, e ela devolveu o cachecol para a caixa, perguntando-se quais eram as chances daquela coincidência acontecer.

Um pouco mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, Snape chegava ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Imaginou que àquela hora o presente que enviara para Elizabeth já deveria ter chegado ao Largo Grimmauld. Havia travado uma grande batalha entre presentear ou não a sua estagiária. Ele sentia medo de como Elizabeth poderia interpretar aquilo. Era a mesma lógica de quando decidira bater à porta dos aposentos dela para avisar que estava bem. Sabia o que o presente implicava, o que significaria entre eles dois. Mesmo assim, ele comprou e enviou o presente.

— Hem-hem. – Umbridge sentou-se à mesa e arrancou o professor de seus pensamentos. — Feliz Natal, professor Snape.

O homem permaneceu em silêncio, já que sabia que se atrevesse a dizer algo acabaria ofendendo a Alta Inquisidora. Duas corujas adentraram o Salão, voando graciosas enquanto carregavam um pacote. Elas pousaram sobre a mesa, deixando o pacote na frente do professor e voaram em saída. Snape, certamente, estranhou aquilo. A única pessoa que lhe dava presente no Natal era Dumbledore e, às vezes, Minerva. Abriu a caixa encontrando um cachecol azul escuro com alguns discretos fios prateados. Sem acreditar, Snape pegou o pergaminho que estava sobre o cachecol e leu:

_“Severo,_

_Espero que nos dias em que a Sonserina não estiver jogando você possa retribuir o favor que lhe fiz e torcer para a Corvinal. Desejo que seu dia seja agradável e feliz e que tenha gostado do presente. Foi um pouco difícil de escolher._

_Feliz Natal,_

_Elizabeth._ ”

Snape nem ao menos percebeu que carregava um curto sorriso no canto dos lábios e soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

— De quem é o presente? – Dumbledore perguntou com um olhar interessado.

— Não é dá sua conta.

A grosseria não soou estranha para o diretor, que apenas deu de ombros e voltou a conversar com Minerva. Snape, por sua vez, releu o bilhete alguns vezes, perguntando-se quais eram as chances daquela coincidência acontecer.

Quais eram as chances de ele e Elizabeth terem se presenteado com o mesmo presente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix”, 2003.


	12. A profecia

****

**A profecia**

**_“Who’s there to save the girl after she saves the world?”_ **

_“Save the hero” – Beyoncé._

A noite de trinta e um de dezembro foi agitada. Enquanto que no Largo Grimmauld os convidados festejavam o fim do ano e comemoravam a melhora do Sr. Weasley – que ainda estava em observação o hospital, porém fora de perigo –, na Mansão Malfoy Snape via-se preso entre Comensais da Morte no que seria um banquete em comemoração ao aniversário do Lorde das Trevas. Entretanto, o pensamento de Snape estava muito longe dali, mais precisamente em Elizabeth que, por sua vez, também pensava no professor de vez em quando.

Snape estava afastado em um canto da espaçosa sala de visitas, preferindo manter uma conversa amena com Narcisa Malfoy, que deveria ser a única pessoa agradável naquele covil de criminosos. A conversa, porém, foi interrompida por Voldemort, que pediu a atenção de todos para mais um discurso extremista e maligno. Snape suspirou discretamente, perguntando-se até quando aquele martírio o perturbaria.

Já na sede da Ordem, as pessoas se reuniram em frente ao relógio e juntas contaram os últimos segundos do ano de 1995. Os gêmeos Weasley soltaram pequenos fogos na sala de jantar sob os gritos da mãe. Depois de todos terem se abraçado – até mesmo Elizabeth e Harry, que se mostrou incomodado, mas mesmo assim a abraçou –, Valentina retornou da cozinha carregando um grande bolo de chocolate, com duas velas acesas representando o número vinte e dois.

— Não é só o Ano Novo que estamos comemorando – piscou para a neta que riu.

— Feliz aniversário, maninha. – Edward beijou-lhe a testa.

Todos cantaram parabéns para Elizabeth, que tinha as bochechas coradas por estar sendo o centro das atenções. Soprou as velas. Nunca se importou muito com a superstição de fazer um pedido ao apagar o pavio das velas, porém, naquela noite, Elizabeth viu-se desejando por um futuro melhor, temendo uma iminência até então desconhecida.

* * *

No último dia antes do fim do recesso, Snape e Elizabeth acabaram por se encontrar no Largo Grimmauld. Ela estava saindo da biblioteca para ir à cozinha quando deu de cara com o professor no corredor.

— Ah! Oi – ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Olá – ele acenou com a cabeça. — Soube que fez aniversário, espero que tenha passado bem.

— Sim, passei – assentiu, não se ressentindo pela falta da parabenização. Estava cada vez mais habituada com os modos do homem. — Inclusive, obrigada pelo cachecol.

— Também agradeço – olhou para os próprios pés. — Uma... – pigarreou — coincidência curiosa.

— Com certeza! – Riu e Snape achou encantador. — O que faz por aqui?

O professor respirou fundo e abaixou o tom de voz:

— Dumbledore quer que eu ensine Oclumência para o Potter.

— Sem dúvidas, é muito importante que ele aprenda – cruzou os braços. — Mas por que você? Você e Potter não se dão bem.

— Foi o que eu questionei, mas você conhece seu padrinho melhor do que eu. – Arqueou a sobrancelha. — De qualquer forma, eu vim até aqui para conversar com o garoto.

Os dois seguiram juntos em silêncio até a cozinha e o professor pediu que a Sra. Weasley o anunciasse ao menino. Snape, então, sentou-se à mesa e Sirius não escondeu a cara de desgosto direcionada para o outro.

— Eu devo conversar com Potter à sós...

— Não vou sair daqui. – Sirius declarou com frieza.

Elizabeth os encarou, calada e com as sobrancelhas arqueada. Conhecendo o feitio do primo e estando consciente da escassa paciência que Snape possuía, achou melhor não os deixar sozinhos e, assim, também se sentou à mesa.

— Er... – Harry murmurou sem jeito quando adentrou o cômodo.

Snape o encarou com os longos cabelos negros emoldurando o rosto.

— Sente-se, Potter.

— Sabe – Sirius disse olhando para o teto –, eu acho que seria melhor se você não desse ordens aqui, Snape. É a minha casa.

Elizabeth olhou atentamente para o primo, apesar de não ter esboçado nenhuma reação além da cautela.

— Eu deveria falar com você em particular, Potter – disse Snape, ignorando o outro homem –, mas Black...

— Eu sou o padrinho dele – aumentou a voz.

— Estou aqui por ordens de Dumbledore. – O professor disse contrastando com seu tom baixo. — Mas sei que Black quer se sentir... envolvido.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – Sirius levantou um pouco a voz, cerrando as mãos.

— Sirius! – Elizabeth o chamou, tentando arrancar sua atenção das provocações de Snape.

— Apenas quis dizer que você deve se sentir frustrado pelo fato de não poder fazer nada útil para a Ordem.

Elizabeth, desta vez, lançou um olhar de repreensão para Snape, tomando partido do primo.

— O diretor me enviou até aqui, Potter – continuou —, para dizer-lhe que você deverá estudar Oclumência nesse semestre.

— Estudar o quê? – O garoto franziu o cenho.

O lábio de Snape tremeu.

— Oclumência, Potter. A mágica de defesa da mente contra penetrações externas.

— Por que tenho que estudar Ocluman-sei-lá-o-quê?

— Porque o diretor acredita ser uma boa ideia – disse calmamente, embora fosse nítido que dava o seu melhor para não se estressar. — Você terá aula uma vez por semana e ninguém deverá saber. Muito menos Umbridge, entendido?

— Sim – disse Harry. — E quem será meu professor?

Snape levantou a sobrancelha e respondeu:

— Eu.

— E por que Dumbledore não dará aulas para ele? – Sirius perguntou agressivamente. — Ou até mesmo Elizabeth poderia dar. Ela é ótima nisso.

— Acredito que seja um privilégio do diretor escolher outra pessoa para uma tarefa tão desagradável. Garanto-lhe que não implorei por esse emprego. – Snape se levantou. — As aulas serão às seis horas na noite de segunda-feira, Potter, na minha sala. Caso perguntem, diga que está tendo aulas extras de Poções. Ninguém irá questionar isso, não é?

O professor se virou para sair e Elizabeth levantou-se para o acompanhar até a porta. Contudo, Sirius também se ergueu da cadeira e disse:

— Espere aí.

Snape revirou os olhos, virando-se na direção de Sirius.

— Estou com pressa, Black. Ao contrário de você, não tenho muito tempo livre.

— Irei direto ao ponto, então – deu um passo na direção do professor e Elizabeth viu Snape segurar algo dentro do bolso, provavelmente era sua varinha. — Se eu souber que está aproveitando as aulas de Oclumência para implicar com Harry, você vai se ver comigo.

— Que comovente. Mas certamente você notou que Potter é muito parecido com o pai?

— Sim, notei. – Sirius disse, orgulhoso.

— Então você sabe o quão arrogante ele é e que críticas não o abalam – disse Snape com deboche.

Sirius empurrou a cadeira que estava em seu caminho e correu raivoso em direção a Snape enquanto os dois puxavam as varinhas. Elizabeth ergueu a mão e fez surgir uma barreira mágica entre os dois homens, que agora encaravam-se odiosos. Harry apenas observava tudo um pouco assustado.

— Eu avisei, Ranhoso. – Sirius disse entredentes. — Estou pouco me fodendo se Dumbledore acha que você se redimiu, eu sei que é mentira.

— Sirius... – Harry disse, mas o padrinho não o escutava.

— Então por que não diz isso a ele? – Snape provocou. — Ou você tem medo que ele não leve a sério um homem que está se escondendo na casa da mãe?

— Severo... – Elizabeth chamou, mas ele também parecia não escutar. Ela continuava a manter a barreira.

— Como anda Lúcio Malfoy, hein? Ele deve estar satisfeito com o cachorrinho dele trabalhando em Hogwarts, não é?

— Falando em cachorro – Snape continuava aparentemente calmo —, você sabia que Lúcio reconheceu você na última vez que arriscou uma saidinha às ruas? Brilhante ideia, Black, deixar ser visto numa plataforma... Deve ser por isso que você está definitivamente preso aqui.

Sirius levantou a varinha e Elizabeth fez com que a barreira emitisse uma vibração muito forte, fazendo com que os dois homens dessem um passo para trás.

— Está me chamando de covarde? – Sirius gritou.

— Estou.

— Ok, já chega vocês dois. – Elizabeth disse desfazendo a barreira e colocando-se entre eles.

Exatamente naquele momento, a porta da cozinha se abriu e toda a família Weasley e Hermione entraram acompanhando o Sr. Weasley que anunciava:

— Curado! Estou completamente curado.

Contudo, os recém-chegados congelaram quando viram a cena e Snape e Sirius guardaram as varinhas.

— O que está acontecendo? – O sorriso do Sr. Weasley morreu.

— Segunda às seis e meia, Potter. – Snape lembrou uma última vez e saiu da cozinha.

Elizabeth lançou um olhar bravo para Sirius e foi atrás do professor que já alcançava a porta.

— Ei! – Ela o segurou pelo braço, o primeiro toque real entre eles dois. — O que foi isso? Vocês não podem continuar assim, desconfiando um do outro.

— Diga isso ao seu primo – falou emburrado.

— Estamos do mesmo lado, Severo. Brigas como essas apenas comprometem a união da Ordem. Você e Sirius estão sendo incrivelmente infantis.

— Infantil? Eu? – Perguntou inconformado, levantando a voz.

— Sim, você. E trate de abaixar a voz quando fala comigo. – Ralhou mantendo um tom de voz inalterado. — É melhor você ir agora.

— Eu...

— É sério – cortou-o. — Antes que Sirius resolva vir até aqui e te estuporar. Ele é muito esquentadinho. Amanhã eu estou voltando a Hogwarts. Até.

— Até amanhã – disse após uma breve hesitação e atravessou a porta.

Elizabeth respirou muito fundo encarando o lugar onde Snape estivera há poucos segundos. Retornou a passos firmes até a cozinha e postou-se na frente de Sirius.

— Você é maluco? – Pôs as mãos na cintura chamando atenção dos outro ali.

— E lá vamos nós... – Sirius disse com a voz ligeiramente alterada, um brilho malicioso nos olhos — Vamos lá, Eliza. Defenda Snape com unhas e dentes.

— Defender ele? – Indignou-se. — Eu deveria estuporar os dois, não vou defender ninguém. Estão parecendo duas crianças, é patético.

— Você disse isso pro seu favorito ou só eu que tomo a dura?

— Pode ficar tranquilo que já puxei a orelha do Snape. – Disse entredentes. — Agora imagine se algum feitiço atinge o Harry? Você ao menos pensou nisso?

Sirius apenas abaixou a cabeça em silêncio, reconhecendo que a prima tinha razão. Elizabeth respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, tendo consciência que a relação Sirius-Snape era um caso sem solução.

— Vou arrumar minhas coisas – disse antes de se retirar dali. — Ah, Sr. Weasley, fico feliz que esteja melhor.

— Eu devo lhe agradecer, Elizabeth, por causa de Melissa. Ela foi um verdadeiro anjo.

Ela apenas sorriu e subiu para o quarto.

* * *

Logo pela manhã de terça-feira, o mundo bruxo acordou com a terrível notícia de uma fuga em massa de Azkaban. Durante o café da manhã, Snape, que tinha um olhar raivoso, estendeu o jornal para Elizabeth. Junto à manchete havia fotografias e relatos sobre os crimes de cada um dos fugitivos. Entre eles estava Bellatrix Lestrange; Elizabeth crispou os lábios.

— É terrível vir de uma família grande – murmurou enquanto folheava o jornal. — Ei, viu isso? – Apontou para Snape uma matéria que falava sobre a morte de um funcionário do Ministério.

O professor apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deixou a mesa. Mais tarde, quando a última turma deixou a sala de aula, Elizabeth sentou-se sobre uma das carteiras, arrancando um olhar repreensor de Snape, que não disse nada sobre os modos da estagiária, embora estivesse claro que não os achava adequados.

— Todos esses que fugiram eram comensais? – Perguntou em voz baixa.

— Sim, do ciclo mais íntimo do Lorde das Trevas. – Snape suspirou, pondo algumas cadeiras em seus devidos lugares. — Bellatrix, inclusive, foi responsável por torturar os pais do Longbottom.

— É, eu li no jornal. Como foi a aula do Harry? – Ela balançava as pernas.

— Terrível, como era de se esperar – franziu o cenho vendo-a agir tão puramente, mas continuou. — Nenhum progresso.

— Mas foi apenas a primeira aula dele. Oclumência não é fácil.

— Não, não é – concordou. — Mas ele nem ao menos se esforçou.

Elizabeth observou seriamente o homem que, agora, arrumava alguns frascos nas prateleiras.

— Severo – chamou e notou como aquilo se tornou algo comum entre eles —, quão séria é a situação? – Perguntou. Isso fez Snape se virar para ela.

— O Lorde das Trevas não está muito longe de ter total acesso à mente do garoto. – Pôs um último frasco na estante e depois se aproximou, encostando-se na sua própria mesa. — Potter anda tendo sonhos estranhos...

— Acha que também são visões?

— Ele anda sonhando com o Departamento de Mistérios...

— E o que tem no Departamento de Mistérios?

— Me desculpa, Elizabeth, mas não posso contar. Ordens de Dumbledore.

Ela deixou os ombros caírem e suspirou.

— O homem que morreu...

— Era um Inominável – ele respondeu já sabendo o que ela perguntaria. — Trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios.

Ela apenas sustentou o olhar do professor, ambos sabendo que as visões de Potter e a morte do funcionário do Ministério não eram coincidências.

Desceu da mesa e caçou algo dentro da mochila. Elizabeth estendeu uma pequena caixinha retangular para o professor que a olhou sem entender. Balançou a caixa em sua direção, incentivando-o a pegar. Ele segurou a caixa – os olhos desconfiados – e a abriu, encontrando pequenos doces marrons em formato redondo.

— O que é isso? – Encarou-a.

— Brigadeiro.

— Briga-o-quê?

— Bri-ga-dei-ro – disse pausadamente. — É um doce brasileiro. Eu que fiz.

Ele a olhou em silêncio e ela sorriu abertamente para ele. Saber que aquele sorriso, genuíno, era direcionado somente para ele fez com que um calor aconchegante passe por todo seu corpo. Elizabeth, por sua vez, colocou a mochila nos ombros e disse:

— Feliz aniversário, Severo.

Deu as costas, ainda impressionada com sua própria coragem em ter se dado o trabalho de fazer os doces para dá-los a Snape. Abriu minimamente a porta quando ele a chamou.

— Elizabeth – ela olhou para ele, vendo que mastigava o doce —, vou querer mais desses.

Ela riu e deixou a sala.

* * *

No dia seguinte à notícia da fuga dos Comensais da Morte, mais um Decreto Educacional foi emitido a pedido de Umbridge. Os professores, a partir de então, estariam proibidos de passar aos alunos qualquer informação que não fosse relacionada, estritamente, ao assunto pelos quais recebiam para lecionar. O _Ministério realmente quer os alienar_ , Elizabeth pensou consigo.

No início da tarde de quinta-feira, quando as turmas já se deslocavam para o almoço no Salão Principal, Snape trancou a sala e lançou um feitiço silenciador na porta. Elizabeth já havia percebido como o professor parecia inquieto, os ombros tensos, e um olhar perdido que vez ou outra encontrava o dela.

— Está me deixando preocupada.

— Potter anda sonhando com você – disse sem delongas, postando-se defronte a mulher.

— O quê? – Preocupou-se. — Ele não pode sonhar comigo! A qualquer momento Vold... Desculpa. _Ele_ pode ter acesso à mente do garoto.

— Elizabeth – disse com um olhar apreensivo, o que a surpreendeu por ver aquele tipo de sentimento esboçado por Snape —, Potter sonha com você no Departamento de Mistérios e escuta a voz do Lorde das Trevas sempre que sonha com isso.

— E o que ele diz? – Sentiu um arrepio descer pelo seu corpo.

— É em ofidioglossia, eu não entendo.

Elizabeth levantou-se, tensa, andando de um lado para o outro.

— Primeiro: a conversa que escuto dos meus pais no casamento; depois Sirius me conta que Harry disse que a cicatriz dói quando estou por perto e agora isso? – Ponderava temerosa. — Contou isso a Dumbledore?

— Contei.

— E o que ele disse?

— Apenas... – balançou a cabeça. — Apenas pediu que eu continuasse com as aulas.

Eles se olharam por breves segundos até Elizabeth se mover. Agarrou o casaco que estava sobre o respaldo da cadeira e abandonou sua mochila, seguindo a passos decididos na direção da saída.

— Jones! Aonde vai?

— Tirar essa história a limpo de uma vez por todas. – Murmurou sem se virar para ele.

Caminhou apressada pelo castelo, aproveitando que a maioria dos alunos estavam no Salão Principal. Perto do Saguão de Entrada, ela encontrou McGonagall que seguia para o almoço.

— Minerva! Dumbledore está?

— Ele disse que precisava ir à casa do seu primo. – disse em voz baixa.

— Obrigada – correu para as escadas. — E, ah, Minerva! Se Umbridge pergunt...

— Eu invento qualquer história sobre sua ausência, Elizabeth. – A mais velha a tranquilizou, entendendo que a garota tinha assuntos importantes.

Assim que alcançou os primeiros centímetros de chão fora das proteções do castelo, Elizabeth aparatou, encontrando-se duas ruas antes do Largo Grimmauld. No curto caminho, encontrou o irmão.

— O que faz aqui? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Tinha um tempo livre e decidi vir visitar a vovó. Você não deveria estar em Hogwarts? – Ed perguntou.

— Tenho que descobrir uma coisa.

Edward a encarou com estranheza, mas a irmã apressou o passo impedindo que ele a questionasse. Edward correu atrás dela, segurando a porta antes que ela se fechasse. Elizabeth estava encostada contra a parede, ouvindo as vozes que surgiam da sala de estar. Pediu que o irmão fizesse silêncio e ele se aproximou dela.

— Precisa contar a ela, Robert – a voz de Dumbledore era inconfundível. — As coisas estão se estreitando.

Elizabeth se moveu, chamando a atenção de Edward que estava muito quieto. Ela adentrou a sala, o irmão atrás de si, surpreendendo a todos que estavam ali: Dumbledore, seus pais e sua avó.

— É – disse com raiva, encarando cada um —, também acho que vocês precisam me contar.

— Elizabeth... – o pai balbuciou.

— Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer – Cássia disse com nervosismo. — Eu sabia, por isso sempre insisti para contarmos a ela. Agora vamos, Robert. Conte a ela.

O patriarca dos Jones olhou com desespero para Dumbledore e para a mãe, que mantinha um olhar sério para seu filho.

— O que está acontece... – Edward foi interrompido pela irmã que falou mais alto.

— Vamos, pai! Conte!

Dumbledore fitou Robert, que tinha os olhos baixos e respirava muito rápido. Vendo que o amigo não conseguiria dizer nada, o diretor disse:

— É melhor você se sentar, Elizabeth. Você também, Edward.

Os irmãos se encararam momentaneamente e logo se acomodaram nas poltronas puídas da sala. Dumbledore suspirou muito fundo, olhando para todos ali. Dizendo que não havia maneira mais simples de contar, o mago começou a dizer.

— Quinze anos atrás, Trelawney fez uma profecia que dizia que um menino viria a ser fundamental para a derrota de Lorde Voldemort. Claramente, este menino é Harry Potter. Um comensal escutou parte da profecia e contou ao seu Lorde. A partir disso, a Ordem da Fênix fez o que podia para proteger Tiago e Lilian Potter. Porém, pouco tempo depois que essa profecia surgiu, uma outra foi feita.

— E o que dizia essa outra profecia? – Elizabeth perguntou, sua voz trêmula.

— Estávamos no Três Vassouras, os funcionários da escola estavam fazendo uma confraternização. Trelawney se levantou para ir ao banheiro, contudo notei que estava demorando muito. Fui até o corredor onde ficam os banheiros. – Suspirou. — Ela estava encolhida no chão, em transe, parecia sentir dor. Nunca vi uma profecia ser tão dolorosa para ser proferida. A profecia dizia que uma garota nascida no primeiro dia do ano e herdeira de Ravenclaw também seria uma peça fundamental para a derrota de Voldemort. Não havia dúvidas de que a profecia se tratava de você, Elizabeth.

Ela olhou para a mãe que ouvia tudo calada com um olhar perdido – como se revivesse tudo aquilo de novo –, seu pai tinha o rosto enterrado nas mãos e respirava ofegante. Sua avó a fitava com um olhar terno, mas com muita seriedade, e Edward, assim como a irmã, tentava entender o que tudo aquilo significava.

— Acontece que – Dumbledore continuou depois de uma curta pausa — um outro comensal ouviu a profecia. Yaxley. Bem, na verdade, ele escutou muito pouco, apenas a primeira parte. A única informação que ele conseguiu foi a de que uma garota ajudaria Harry Potter.

— E, é claro, ele contou para Voldemort.

— Sim – seu padrinho confirmou. — É por isso que pedi que Snape tivesse cuidado ao se tratar de você. Não é apenas sobre a sua família, mas também sobre seu destino.

Elizabeth podia sentir as mãos trêmulas e seu nariz ardia pela vontade de chorar. Ela olhou para o irmão que parecia tão afetado quanto ela. Engolindo o bolo em sua garganta, ela apenas conseguiu perguntar:

— Voldemort sabe que a profecia se trata de mim?

— Não, não sabe. É isso que nos conforta – Dumbledore esclareceu.

— Merlin... – suspirou enterrando o rosto em suas mãos.

— Dumbledore nos contou assim que soube. – Cassiopeia falou chamando a atenção da filha, que a fitou com olhos marejados. — Nós ficamos desesperados com o pensamento de que Voldemort poderia fazer algum mal a você.

— Eu me lembro desse dia... – Elizabeth disse num fio de voz, tentando evitar que sucumbisse às lágrimas. Virou-se para a avó quando disse. – A senhora tentou me distrair enquanto Dumbledore conversava com meus pais.

Valentina apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sua mãe voltou a falar.

— Dumbledore nos aconselhou que era melhor nós nos afastarmos da guerra.

— Então nos mudamos para o Brasil. – Edward concluiu.

— Sim.

— Então vocês mentiram para mim o tempo inteiro? – Elizabeth sentiu as lágrimas finalmente caírem dos seus olhos, uma dor surreal invadindo seu âmago. – Quinze anos escondendo isso de mim! – Queria gritar, mas sentia-se sem forças para isso.

— Eu e sua mãe queríamos contar a você quando tivesse idade o suficiente para entender. – Valentina disse ainda muito séria. — Mas seu pai...

— Eu tive medo! – Robert berrou, também com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. — Eu ainda tenho medo. Medo do que ele pode fazer com você. Eu achei que...

— Achou que escondendo isso de mim estaria me protegendo? – Elizabeth perguntou magoada. — Pois me deixe te contar uma coisa, pai: não estava protegendo ninguém! – As lágrimas não cessavam. — Apenas me deixou completamente despreparada para o que acontecerá.

— Isso não está acontecendo... – Edward murmurou e se levantou, nervoso, caminhando de um lado para o outro.

Então, um silêncio longo se estendeu entre eles e era quebrado apenas pelo choro de Elizabeth e Robert.

— Então é isso, não é? – Disse por fim, sentindo-se inacreditavelmente sem forças. — Eu estou marcada para morrer pelas mãos de Voldemort.

— Não, Elizabeth. – Dumbledore disse com calma. — Você está destinada a derrotá-lo.

— E você acha que eu sou capaz? – Finalmente gritou, rompendo em um choro compulsivo.

Sem dizer mais nada, Elizabeth se levantou e correu para um dos quartos da casa, trancando-se pelo restante da tarde.

* * *

Quando Elizabeth se sentiu pronta para deixar o quarto já era noite. Pensou em seguir para a cozinha, mas desistiu da ideia quando escutou algumas vozes vindas de lá. Então, caminhou para a sala de jantar, agradecendo internamente pelo cômodo estar vazio. Sentou-se, sentindo-se ser engolida pelas paredes roxas e a decoração gótica, típica dos Black. Sua mente agia à mil por hora. Pensou em muita coisa. Pensou sobre a mentira da família, pensou sobre todas as vezes que questionou sobre a repentina mudança para o Brasil, pensou sobre a profecia e pensou, até mesmo, em Jonathan, o que foi devidamente afastado de sua mente após um arrepio agourento lhe correr pela epiderme. Elizabeth ouviu passos se aproximando. Eram lentos, rítmicos e precisos. Sabia a quem pertenciam e o perfume que adentrou suas narinas apenas serviu para confirmar sua certeza.

— Chá? – Snape ofereceu segurando duas canecas fumegantes.

Ela negou com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos das próprias mãos.

— Não gosto.

— Uma inglesa que não gosta de chá? Isso é novidade.

Seu tom era uma novidade para Elizabeth. Estava entre a cautela e o cuidado, e isso fez com que ganhasse o olhar curioso dela. Pôs a caneca na sua frente e viu que, na verdade, era café. Teria sorrido para ele se pudesse. Snape puxou a cadeira ao seu lado e se sentou, sorvendo um pouco do seu chá.

— Dumbledore me contou – disse após um momento de quietude.

— É... – ela voltou os olhos para a superfície da mesa. — Acabei de descobrir que minha vida foi uma mentira.

— Conversei com seu irmão – bebericou o chá e apontou para a caneca dela, indicando para que bebesse. — Ele está bem abalado também.

— É claro que está, conheço meu irmão – disse com amargura e bebeu o café. — Mas não é ele que está na mira de um genocida.

Com os olhos fixos entre a caneca e a mesa, não notou quando Snape olhou em volta, se certificando de que estavam realmente sozinhos e de que não seriam ouvidos. Ele arrastou a própria cadeira alguns centímetros na direção dela e disse aos sussurros:

— Dumbledore pediu para que eu não te contasse – hesitou um pouco, embora soubesse que já quebrara regras demais. — Mas você deve saber.

Elizabeth levantou a cabeça, curiosa, depositando lentamente a caneca sobre a mesa, mas suas mãos não soltaram o objeto quente.

— O Lorde das Trevas sabe sobre você. Calma! – Pediu ao ver a garota arregalar os olhos assustada. — Ele não sabe sobre quem você é, apenas sabe que tenho uma estagiária. Não demonstrou nenhum interesse sobre quem você era. Acho que é um direito seu saber disso.

Elizabeth abaixou a cabeça visivelmente abalada. O professor sentiu-se perder o ar por um momento quando a garota voltou a levantá-la, o rosto carregava olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nunca soube lidar com mulheres chorando, característica adquirida das centenas de vezes que viu a própria mãe se lamentar pelo marido.

— Severo – Elizabeth sussurrou —, se você souber de mais alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, você vai me contar, não vai? Não vai esconder de mim como eles fizeram?

— Vou ser sincero, sim.

— E se eu precisar de ajuda, você vai me ajudar?

— Sim.

Elizabeth mordeu os lábios com nervosismo. Sabia da responsabilidade e confiança que estava entregando abertamente a Snape, embora a confusão em sua mente lhe nublasse a percepção. Respirou muito fundo e piscou, sentindo algumas lágrimas caírem.

— E se... – fungou e sem perceber aproximou-se do homem. — Se eu precisar de proteção...

Snape, que também estava muito perto, tocou delicadamente a mão direita da jovem mulher, fazendo-a se calar. Sério e com os olhos sempre nos dela, ele disse:

— Eu vou proteger você, Elizabeth. Não tem que me pedir isso.

Ela fechou os olhos causando a queda de mais duas lágrimas. Como um bálsamo, sentiu o toque delicado dos dedos de Snape secando seu pranto e abriu os olhos para encontrar as duas obsidianas fitando-a intensamente, muito mais perto do que seria adequado.

Observando-a assim tão perto, Snape pôde ver como os olhos de Elizabeth eram de um castanho muito profundo, e só dessa maneira, bem próximo, ele podia diferenciar as pupilas das íris. Percebeu, também, como a sua pele era levemente bronzeada, como se os resquícios da tropicalidade brasileira jamais a tivessem deixado. Tinha alguns sinais pelo rosto, ele viu. Dois próximos ao olho esquerdo e um no queixo. Cometeu o pecado de deitar seus olhos sobre a boca dela. Talvez não tão consciente do que acontecia, Elizabeth lambeu os lábios, fazendo com que Snape se sentisse convidado a se aproximar ainda mais.

E ele o fez.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela, os narizes quase se tocando. Os olhos de Elizabeth se fecharam lentamente, pronta para se jogar no abismo que era Severo Snape e seus olhos de obsidianas. Contudo, a propinquidade fez com que ao inalar, o cheiro de Elizabeth invadisse suas narinas e seu ser quase violentamente. O choque fez com que se afastasse imediatamente. Elizabeth demorou alguns segundos para perceber o afastamento e, então, abrir seus olhos.

Snape já estava de pé, próximo à porta – sua caneca de chá esquecida sobre a mesa há muito tempo. Com muita estranheza, notou que Snape estava incapaz de manter contato visual, e por mais que parecesse que ele olhava na sua direção, seus olhos estavam focados longe de seu rosto.

— Não precisa trabalhar pelo resto da semana – disse por fim, e Elizabeth sentiu suas bochechas corarem. — Tome o tempo que precisar para si. Boa noite, Srta. Jones. — E tão rápido como uma onça, Snape a deixou, não dando nem mesmo oportunidade para que também lhe desejasse boa noite.

Elizabeth ainda permaneceu muitos minutos na sala de jantar, divagando sobre o que acabara de acontecer – ou quase acontecer. Esqueceu seu café assim como ele abandonou o chá. Sua cabeça dava ainda mais voltas agora, e ao mesmo tempo que se sentia inegavelmente protegia após a conversa com o professor, também se sentia angustiada, tendo, então, muita certeza do que estava sentindo.

Não sabia que horas eram quando finalmente se levantou. A casa estava totalmente mergulhada no silêncio e pensou que já deveria ser tarde. Ao pôr a cabeça no travesseiro, seus olhos se fecharam com muito sono, devido ao esgotamento mental. Todavia, Elizabeth não percebeu a mais nova responsabilidade que depositou sobre Snape naquela noite:

Estaria ele pronto para ter o coração dela em suas mãos?

Snape, por sua vez, andou o mais depressa que pôde para fora do Largo Grimmauld; para o mais longe que podia de Elizabeth. Seus lábios pareciam arder após o quase toque nos lábios da jovem mulher e a mão que segurou a dela ainda podia senti-la.

O que diabos Elizabeth Jones provocava nele? Por que não conseguia impor uma distância segura? Por que quis beijá-la? Como sabia que iria protegê-la e cuidar dela e por que queria tanto fazer isso?

Correndo o mais rápido que podia, com sua longa capa revoando atrás de si, ainda completamente abismado com o que acontecera, alcançou as masmorras de Hogwarts e, depois, o seu laboratório. Agarrou, então, o frasco da Poção do Amor na prateleira, a mesma que Elizabeth preparara sob as ordens dele. Respirou avidamente o aroma, quase como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. O aroma o deixou entorpecido por alguns segundos e todo seu corpo relaxou, da mesma maneira que relaxara quando estava próximo de Elizabeth.

Passado o torpor, devolveu o frasco para a prateleira e socou a parede mais próxima com raiva e culpa, perguntando-se como deixou aquilo acontecer. Teve, então, a resposta para todas as suas perguntas, até mesmo aquelas que ainda não haviam surgido. O perfume que lhe invadiu as narinas não era mais de lírio, chocolate e hortelã. Era apenas, unicamente, o cheiro mascarado que sentira na primeira vez: lavanda, ervas e livros.

O cheiro da maldita mulher de cabelos escuros e lindos olhos castanhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix”, 2003.


	13. Briga

****

**Briga**

**_“I know you told me I should stay away.”_ **

_“Criminal” – Britney Spears._

Os dias que passou longe de Hogwarts não foram tranquilos. Não poderiam ser, já que sua mente atribulada não parava nem por um momento. Os pais retornaram para Blakeney de mãos atadas e rostos consternados; a filha se recusara a ir com eles da mesma forma que declinou todas as tentativas de conversas.

Não estava com raiva. Bem, sentira raiva, sim, mas apenas no começo, apenas quando descobriu a grande mentira ocultada de si por tantos anos. Agora, estava muito mais apática do que qualquer outra coisa. A mescla de sentimentos como preocupação, medo e confusão – este último ainda mais forte desde o encontro com Snape – era tão forte, tão avassaladora, que não sabia o que sentir primeiro.

Edward a visitou todos os dias. Não importava a hora que saísse do consultório, sempre arranjava tempo para ir até o Largo Grimmauld. Algumas vezes o horário era inconveniente e quando chegava à sede da Ordem, a irmã já estava dormindo. Dava-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça, da mesma maneira que costumava fazer quando eram crianças e a pequena Lizzie sofria com pesadelos, e ia embora. Valentina, que estava instalada no Largo há algum tempo, caminhou sobre ovos com a neta ainda nos primeiros dias. Foi pouco antes do retorno à Hogwarts que Elizabeth começou a se abrir um pouco.

Estava no quarto, arrumando a pequena mala que a mãe lhe trouxera para passar os dias no Largo Grimmauld. Mais do que nunca queria retornar à Hogwarts agora que todos aqueles sentimentos se amenizaram e sua mente começava a se organizar. Entre seus pensamentos estava Severo Snape e o que ele provocava em si. Duas noites após o quase beijo deles, enquanto estava deitada remoendo tudo que acontecera, a compreensão a atingiu como um tiro nas costas e percebeu só então que o cheiro que sentiu na Amortentia era o aroma que a rodeava todos os dias em Hogwarts, nas aulas, no laboratório nas masmorras.

Sentiu-se estúpida por ter se apaixonado, justamente, pela pessoa mais inalcançável que conhecia e também por ter demorado tanto a perceber. O sentimento de se apaixonar não lhe era estrangeiro, apesar de ter o experimentado de diversas maneiras ao longo da vida. Lembrava quando ainda era uma criança pequenina e achava que seu primo Régulo era seu príncipe. Lembrava de Caio, um vizinho trouxa de sua idade, que despertou seus sentimentos ainda muito juvenis um pouco antes de ingressar no Castelobruxo. Lembrava-se, é claro, de Thamires; seu primeiro e único relacionamento sério até então. Lembrava-se da estranheza de amar uma garota e o medo de contar à família. Amou Thamires por muitos anos e a amou como ninguém. Terminaram em seu último ano no Castelobruxo. No fim, o amor se desgastou e se transformou em uma bonita amizade. Depois que retornou ao Reino Unido, teve alguns envolvimentos, mas nada duradouro e nada apaixonante.

Já era habituada ao amor, mas nunca vivenciara uma incerteza e medo tão grandes quanto os que sentia em relação ao professor. Não era de seu feitio ser desesperançosa, desistir antes de lutar, mas nem mesmo Elizabeth conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que qualquer coisa entre ela e Snape estava fadada ao fracasso.

* * *

Umbridge era a última pessoa que Elizabeth queria encontrar quando retornou ao castelo no fim da tarde de segunda-feira. Por um breve momento achou que poderia passar despercebida, porém percebeu como Umbridge caminhava em sua direção. Aproveitou-se por estar de costas para ceder à vontade avassaladora de revirar os olhos.

— Hem-hem.

— Sim, professora. — Elizabeth virou-se para a mulher.

— A senhorita esteve fora nos últimos dias.

— Sim, estive — disse já se virando para continuar seu caminho.

— E onde a senhorita esteve? — A professora entrou na sua frente, falando com sua voz calma e irritante.

— Professora Umbridge, eu estou muito cansada. Se a senhora me dá licença... — E mais uma vez ela tentou sair e a mulher com cara de sapo a impediu.

— Hem-hem. — Umbridge pegou algo de dentro da bolsinha rosa que carregava enquanto os olhos ameaçadores de Elizabeth estavam sobre ela. — Não deve ser do conhecimento da senhorita, mas como esteve fora é um engano perdoável. Aqui está — ela desdobrou o pedaço de pergaminho que havia pego. — "Por ordem da Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, a partir de agora todos os membros do corpo de estagiários e técnicos estarão, assim como os docentes, sob supervisão. A informação está de acordo com o Decreto Educacional Nº 27. Assinado: Dolores Umbridge, Alta Inquisidora."

Elizabeth a encarou com incredulidade. Era inacreditável o quão cínica Dolores Umbridge conseguia ser. Ela havia emitido um decreto que, única e exclusivamente, dava poder sobre Elizabeth, que era a única membra do "corpo de estagiários e técnicos" de Hogwarts. A mais nova respirou fundo e comprimiu os lábios, segurando-se para não lançar uma azaração na professora.

— Eu tive problemas de saúde na família, professora — disse mantendo a mentira que sabia já ter sido inventada por Minerva. — Minha mãe apresentou um quadro muito forte de pneumonia e precisei me ausentar para cuidar dela. O diretor Dumbledore e o meu orientador, o professor Snape, estão cientes da situação.

— Espero que sua mãe esteja melhor, Srta. Jones.

— Ela está — deu um sorriso falso e finalmente conseguiu caminhar até as masmorras.

Acabou por encontrar Snape assim que chegou ao corredor dos seus aposentos. Ele a fitou com seriedade e ela sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos. Snape foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual, fingindo ajeitar a capa sobre seus ombros. Elizabeth deu um sorriso de canto, esperando que ele fosse um melhor ator perante Voldemort do que era para ela, e se aproximou vagamente.

— Decreto Educacional Nº 27, não é?! — Comentou com um sorriso ainda querendo brincar nos seus lábios.

— Umbridge está perdendo a pouca noção que lhe resta. — Snape voltou a cravar seus olhos nos de Elizabeth. — Como você está?

— Melhor — suspirou —, embora a ficha ainda não tenha caído.

— Imagino que você deve estar querendo descansar e arrumar suas coisas. Com licença.

Ele seguiu para fora das masmorras sem esperar uma resposta. Elizabeth decidiu não divagar sobre aquilo e adentrou seus aposentos. O contato fora estranho, ela pensou mesmo tendo decidido não se martirizar sobre o professor, mas não tinha como deixar de notar que Snape parecia tentar fugir dela.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, voltaram a se encontrar no laboratório. Snape ainda não havia assimilado o que ocorrera na sala de jantar do Largo Grimmauld. A presença de Elizabeth o deixava extremamente nervoso e nervosismo não era um sentimento com o qual ele estava habituado. Além disso, parecia-lhe que após a confirmação da Amortentia, o cheiro de Elizabeth o oprimia. Ele sentia o perfume dela em todo lugar, parecia que ela estava à sua volta o tempo todo.

— Não precisava vir hoje — ele disse logo que entrou, surpreendendo-se por encontrá-la ali.

— Eu queria me distrair — ela não tirou os olhos das ervas que cortava. — E a Ala Hospitalar precisa ser abastecida.

— Você não foi ao jantar — concluiu enquanto colocava o caldeirão sobre a bancada.

— Fiz um lanche na cozinha. Não estou com saco pra olhar a cara da Umbridge. — Suspirou enquanto jogava as folhas dentro da mistura. — Deu aula para o Harry hoje?

— Sim — ele que suspirou dessa vez. — Ele ainda anda negligente, mas não tem tido mais sonhos com você.

— Sirius contou para ele sobre a minha situação — finalmente o olhou. — Quer dizer, contou em partes. Ele disse que ficou preocupado que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha acesso à mente de Harry e descubra sobre mim, principalmente agora que sabemos sobre a profecia.

— Então pelo menos sobre isso Potter está se esforçando.

Ficaram em silêncio por muitos minutos. Trabalhavam bem juntos – e em silêncio. Snape gostava como Elizabeth não era o tipo de pessoa tagarela, que insistia em manter a boca se mexendo o tempo inteiro. Ela não era nem de longe soturna como ele, mas também sabia apreciar o valor da quietude, principalmente durante o trabalho.

Nas raras vezes em que não pôde se conter e ergueu os olhos para fitá-la em segredo, notou como constantemente ela possuía um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e às vezes ficava com o olhar distante. Praguejando consigo mesmo e condenando-se por, logo ele, não conseguir ficar calado, viu-se dizendo:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Perdão? — Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de dirigir seu olhar a ele.

— Perguntei se aconteceu alguma coisa.

— Não... — hesitou. — É só que... Algo me diz que tem muito mais nessa história, sabe?! Aquela sensação de que o pior ainda está por vir.

Eles trocaram um olhar silencioso antes de retornarem para suas respectivas poções. Snape sabia muito bem o que era aquela sensação, pois a sentia todos os dias há pelo menos quinze anos. Sua atenção foi tomada quando Elizabeth se pronunciou.

— A profecia está no Departamento de Mistérios — Snape a encarou gravemente. — A profecia que fala sobre Harry.

— Eu não sei – tentou desviar o assunto.

— Não foi uma pergunta, Severo — deixou a faca sobre a bancada. — A profecia está lá, assim como a minha também deve estar. Voldemort está atrás das duas profecias. — Observou o professor suspirar e passar a mão pelo rosto. — Deixe-me adivinhar. Dumbledore não queria que eu soubesse, não é?!

— Não, não queria. Mas eu avisei a ele que você iria descobrir uma hora.

— Severo, não conte a ele que eu sei — pediu antes de voltar sua atenção para o caldeirão.

— Não vou — garantiu com os olhos ainda presos na sua poção. Tinha receio de olhar para ela.

Saíram juntos do laboratório já muito tarde. Seguiram em absoluto silêncio em direção aos seus aposentos. Elizabeth parou defronte à sua porta e observou Snape caminhar até a sua mais à frente. Eles se fitaram e desejaram boa noite. Severo girou a maçaneta na mesma hora que Elizabeth o chamou.

— Você está com sono? — Perguntou ela sem jeito num rompante de coragem.

— Não — franziu o cenho.

— Quer entrar para tomar um vinho? — Convidou indicando seus aposentos com a cabeça.

_“Diga que não”_ , a mente de Snape gritou para ele. Não era certo, ele não devia. Não devia porque era o orientador dela, porque o padrinho dela era o seu chefe e o homem que coordenava seu papel como espião, porque ela era quatorze anos mais nova do que ele e, principalmente, porque ele era um Comensal da Morte e mais cedo ou mais tarde ela estaria na mira do Lorde das Trevas.

Ele se preparou para negar o pedido, mas o não morreu em seus lábios quando olhou nos orbes castanhos dela, e antes que pudesse perceber, sua cabeça balançou para cima e para baixo, aceitando. Elizabeth sorriu lindamente para ele antes de entrar, deixando a porta aberta às suas costas. Adentrou os aposentos de Elizabeth pela primeira vez, sem impedir que seus olhos de espião investigassem todo o cômodo. Ela pediu para que se sentasse enquanto servia-lhes uma taça de vinho.

Os aposentos dela eram menores do que os dele, mas não menos confortáveis. Imaginou que ela havia feito algumas alterações e, de fato, fizera. As paredes eram claras, cor de creme; o sofá e poltronas eram azuis e um tapete felpudo branco gelo se estendia até alguns centímetros antes da lareira acesa. Havia algumas estantes e uma escrivaninha com livros e folhas. Mais ao canto, ele viu uma bancada com utensílios de poções e prateleiras com alguns ingredientes.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — Surpreendendo tanto ela quanto ele mesmo, Snape foi o primeiro a iniciar uma conversa.

— Se eu puder responder... — Elizabeth lhe entregou a taça e se sentou em uma das poltronas.

— Por que Poções?

Ela sorriu para o líquido rubro antes de responder.

— Eu sempre gostei muito — explicou. — Meu pai é herbologista, então eu sempre tive muito contato com ervas e plantas e, às vezes, ele também fazia algumas poções e sempre achei fascinante.

— Faz alguns bons anos que Hogwarts não aceita estagiários, sabia?

— As pessoas não querem mais ser professores, Severo — disse com certa amargura. — Trabalho muito desgastante com um salário que não é dos melhores. Só havia quatro pessoas na minha turma de licenciatura e os outros três tentaram estágios em outras escolas ou cursos. A maioria quer trabalhar em boticários e farmácias.

— Não posso julgá-los — deu um gole do vinho.

Ficaram calados por mais algum tempo. Snape constantemente olhava para a porta, sabendo que o certo a se fazer seria sair dali, mas seu corpo estava completamente travado. Desviou os olhos para a lareira, reparando pela primeira vez um porta-retrato. Na foto, a família Jones estava unida em volta de uma mesa farta. Conseguiu notar como todos pareciam alguns anos mais novos e vestiam roupas muito leves, o que o levou a concluir que a foto datada de quando ainda moravam no Brasil. Fitando a imagem, pela primeira vez teve um pensamento que não tivera antes.

— O que foi? — Ela perguntou quando percebeu que ele olhava o porta-retrato atentamente.

— Pode parecer indelicado, mas — deitou as íris escuras sobre ela — Helena Ravenclaw morreu muito jovem e não há relatos de que teve um filho.

— Porque ela não teve um filho — o cenho de Snape se franziu e ela riu. — É porque não é um fato muito conhecido, mas Rowena teve gêmeos, na verdade. Helena e Heitor. Heitor foi quem teve um filho e deu continuidade à família. Helena, infelizmente, morreu muito jovem como disse.

— Eu... — sentiu-se ficar encabulado — não sabia disso. As aulas do Binns sempre foram monótonas.

— Pelo que sei, ensina-se mais sobre a fundação da escola e não sobre a família dos fundadores. — Elizabeth deu mais um gole no vinho. — Sabemos que todos tiveram herdeiros, mas mal sabemos quem eles foram. Mas e agora? Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Snape quis negar mais uma vez, mas de novo apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Aliás, devia isso a ela.

— O que fez você mudar de lado? — Percebeu que tinha tocado em uma ferida aberta quando ele segurou a taça com mais força. — Desculpa, sei que é algo muito pessoal. Não precisa responder se não quiser.

O professor fitou a taça em suas mãos e a depositou sobre a mesinha de centro, voltando-se para a sua estagiária. Ela que vinha trazendo à tona sentimentos que estavam enterrados há tanto tempo que achou que era incapaz de senti-los novamente. Era difícil se concentrar com os olhos de Elizabeth sobre si e principalmente com seu perfume a lhe rondar. Por fim, suspirou e respondeu:

— Eu não tive uma vida muito fácil. Todos me rejeitavam e as únicas pessoas que pareciam ver algo promissor em mim vieram a se tornar Comensais da Morte. Eu apenas segui os mesmos passos que eles. Achei que me daria bem, por mais idiota que isso soe. — Ele tinha o olhar perdido. — Obviamente, não foi o que eu imaginei que seria. Não estou tentando me desculpar ou justificar, entenda. Sei que o que fiz é medonho. O que aconteceu foi que o Lorde das Trevas quis — engoliu em seco — ferir alguém que era importante para mim e isso foi a gota d'água. Procurei Dumbledore e pedi que protegesse essa pessoa, mas... — hesitou.

— Mas meu padrinho pediu algo em troca — concluiu e ele voltou a olhar para ela.

— Sim — disse, embora não tivesse sido isso que pensara. Na verdade, havia pensado em como tinha sido em vão, como Lilian morreu da mesma forma. — Ele queria que eu trabalhasse como espião para a Ordem. Então ele me contratou como professor, assim sempre me teria por perto e sob a supervisão dele.

Ela mudou de assunto logo que Snape terminou de falar. Sabia que fora um tiro no escuro perguntar aquilo, mas se surpreendeu por ele ter respondido sinceramente. Conversaram mais um pouco sobre vários assuntos amenos. Elizabeth agradeceu internamente por ele ter a distraído dos seus pensamentos conflituosos. Snape, em algum momento, relaxara, talvez em consequência do álcool. Ele observou o relógio pregado à parede, os ponteiros já marcavam madrugada e disse que precisava ir. Gentilmente, ela o acompanhou até a saída e ao alcançar o corredor, mais uma vez eles trocaram olhares silenciosos.

O olhar do professor o traiu mais uma vez e ele fitou os lábios de Elizabeth, que desejou avidamente que ele a beijasse naquele momento. Ela percebeu que ele fizera um pequeno movimento em sua direção, mas algo o prendeu. Finalmente desviando o olhar, Snape disse:

— Obrigado pelo vinho. Boa noite.

Ele caminhou para seu quarto sem olhar para trás, pois sabia que se o fizesse, ele se perderia nela de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Naquela manhã, Elizabeth atreveu-se a ficar por mais tempo que deveria na cama. Era um daqueles dias ruins, em que não há a mínima motivação para sair do quarto. Definitivamente não queria levantar, mas precisava. Arrastou-se contra sua vontade até o banheiro e quando saiu dos seus aposentos os alunos já caminhavam para a primeira aula do dia.

No caminho para a sala de aula, viu que mais um quadro estava pendurado ao lado dos outros decretos de Umbridge. Revirando os olhos, parou para ler:

_POR ORDEM DA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS_

_O estudante que for encontrado de posse da revista_ O Pasquim _será expulso._

_A ordem acima está de acordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Oito._

_Ass.: Dolores Joana Umbridge, Alta Inquisidora._

— Expulso por posse de uma revista? — Murmurou incrédula.

— Ele deu motivo — Jesse surgiu ao seu lado e lhe estendeu um exemplar d’O Pasquim.

_HARRY POTTER ENFIM REVELA A VERDADE SOBRE AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO E A NOITE EM QUE VIU SEU RETORNO_

— Ele deu uma entrevista para a Skeeter — explicou o aluno.

Antes que pudesse responder, Snape também surgiu, muito próximo de Elizabeth, e lançou um olhar superior para o aluno.

— Sr. Leambroundi, a aula da profa. Sprout já começou.

— Sim, senhor — disse com tranquilidade. — Com licença.

Snape observou com seus olhos afiados o garoto se afastar e depois retornou o olhar para Elizabeth que lia a revista com displicência.

— Não apareceu para o café da manhã. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não estava com fome — deu de ombros. — Ele é ousado, né? — Brincou balançando a revista para o professor.

— É um idiota — crispou os lábios.

— Um idiota ousado, você precisa admitir — murmurou.

— Guarde isso, Elizabeth, antes que Umbridge queira expulsar você também. — Falou se dirigindo para a sala e sua estagiária o seguiu logo depois.

A aula correu de forma tranquila, apesar dos alunos estarem cochichando mais do que o normal. Porém, tudo foi resolvido com um simples pedido – ameaçador – de silêncio do professor. A turma saiu calmamente da sala até que ficassem apenas Snape e Elizabeth. Ela tirou o exemplar d’O Pasquim da mochila e jogou sobre a mesa. Os dois encararam a revista e depois trocaram olhares preocupados.

— Não vai ler? — Perguntou.

— Não. Prefiro me manter afastada das coisas relacionadas a _ele_. — Ela cruzou os braços.

De repente, a revista pegou fogo, assustando levemente o professor. Em contrapartida, Elizabeth permaneceu calma e com os olhos fixos na revista agora em chamas. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com assombro, surpreso que ela não tivesse usado a varinha nem as mãos para fazer magia.

— Enfim, de qualquer forma, até o fim do dia toda Hogwarts saberá essa entrevista de trás pra frente. — Deu um sorriso irônico vendo o fogo se extinguir. — Afinal, Umbridge proibiu que fossem vistos com a revista e não que lessem.

* * *

Ao longo do dia, Elizabeth mostrou-se certa sobre a revista. Os alunos cochichavam pelos corredores, longe do olhar de Umbridge que, por sua vez, fazia uma escolta pela escola, revistando os estudantes. No início da noite, enquanto caminhava até o Salão Principal, uma coruja a encontrou. Elizabeth pegou a carta que a ave trazia no bico e o animal voou para longe.

_“Olá, Lizzie._

_Estive muito atarefada com as coisas no St. Mungus. Um pequeno incêndio numa lojinha do Beco Diagonal deixou o dono gravemente ferido e meu superior me deixou responsável pelo paciente. Graças a Merlin, o homem já está para receber alta._

_Sua mãe me remeteu uma coruja hoje pela manhã. Ela contou que coisas desagradáveis aconteceram na última semana e fiquei preocupada. O que houve? E por que não me contou nada? Você esteve comigo em alguns dos meus piores momentos, Elizabeth, e jamais hesitaria em fazer o mesmo por você. Sabe que pode confiar em mim._

_Por favor, vamos nos encontrar. Não trabalharei nesta próxima sexta, então você poderia vir aqui em casa – você ainda não conhece meu novo apartamento, aliás._

_Me responda o mais rápido possível, eu imploro._

_Com carinho,_

_Mel.”_

Suspirou pesadamente e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Estivera tão triste, desesperada e desamparada nos últimos dias que, sinceramente, nem ao menos lembrou de procurar pela melhor amiga. Sua mente apenas vagava entre Voldemort e... Snape. Deixou os pensamentos de lado e pôs a carta no bolso da calça para respondê-la mais tarde.

O resto da semana seguiu com tranquilidade. Snape surpreendeu Elizabeth pedindo inesperadamente para que desse aula para o sexto ano no seu lugar. O professor permaneceu sentado à sua mesa, observando com seu olhar minucioso a estagiária trabalhar. Não fez nenhuma crítica, tampouco um elogio. Apenas um leve acenar de cabeça ao fim da aula. Talvez essa fosse a maneira dele dizer que ela havia se saído bem.

Elizabeth o convidou mais algumas vezes para uma bebida após o expediente. Era uma relação um tanto estranha, mas confortável. Ambos apreciavam muito estar na presença um do outro e era inegável que se sentiam atraídos. Elizabeth simplesmente nem escondia mais seu interesse. Pensava, às vezes, em tomar a iniciativa, mas nunca conseguia. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada. Snape tentava esconder sua atração, mas falhava mais a cada dia. Sabia que ela percebia quando ele fitava seus lábios e por muitas vezes, quando estava concentrada em outra coisa, ela podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si.

No fim das contas, nenhum dos dois tomou uma atitude, mas já não negavam mais para si mesmo que havia algo ali. Elizabeth sentia seu coração bater mais rápido apenas de saber que veria Severo, uma sensação que já conhecia. Severo, por sua vez, encontrava-se num turbilhão de sentimentos. Gostava – e muito – de estar com ela. Elizabeth era uma mulher linda e inteligente, mas há muito tempo não se envolvia com ninguém. Era claro que a única mulher que amou em sua vida foi Lilian, mas não deixou de se envolver com algumas mulheres – todas apenas casualmente, sem sentimentos, apenas pelo prazer carnal –, mas Elizabeth conseguia o desestabilizar completamente.

Numa noite em particular, Snape aproximou-se dela no laboratório para ensiná-la um modo alternativo de preparo de uma das poções que ela fazia para a Ala Hospitalar. Inconscientemente, se aproximou o bastante para que encostasse o peitoral contra o braço dela. Surpresa e nervosa com o toque repentino, Elizabeth acabou por esbarrar em um dos frascos que estava sobre a bancada. Sem pensar, o professor se esticou para pegar o frasco, debruçando-se sobre a jovem. Suas respirações se misturaram e os olhos se encontraram. Severo inspirou o perfume enlouquecedor de Elizabeth e inclinou ainda mais o corpo, provocando um leve roçar de narizes. Ela estava pronta; esperava por aquilo desde aquele dia no Largo Grimmauld. Fechou os olhos se entregando inteiramente à situação.

— Merda! — Snape praguejou.

Ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele se afastar e abriu os olhos. Severo segurava o antebraço esquerdo com um vinco de dor na testa. Sem dizer nada, ele saiu do laboratório, deixando-a sozinha mais uma vez.

* * *

Elizabeth pediu autorização de Snape e Dumbledore para se ausentar pela tarde de sexta-feira. Nenhum dos dois se opôs a isso, e ela se viu aparatando para o bairro trouxa onde Melissa agora morava. A loira a recebeu com grande euforia, abraçando-lhe de modo confortante.

— Você quer algo? Café, chá, suco... refrigerante? — Melissa ofereceu seguindo para cozinha.

— Refrigerante, por favor — respondeu sentando-se no sofá azulado.

Melissa retornou um pouco depois com uma bandeja contendo dois copos grandes de refrigerante e uma cestinha com pãezinhos caseiros. As duas comeram um pouco enquanto conversavam sobre o trabalho no St. Mungus. Quando o assunto morreu e o silêncio se fez presente e até um pouco incômodo, Elizabeth começou a contar:

— Preciso ser honesta com você, Mel. Você sabe que minha família é descendente de Ravenclaw, mas existe algo que eu ocultei de você. Dumbledore é meu padrinho e eu, obviamente, o conheço desde que era um bebê. — Viu que as narinas de Melissa se dilataram, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. Elizabeth continuou. — Já fazia algum tempo que eu sentia que algo estava errado, que meus pais estavam escondendo algo de mim, e eu estava certa. Parece que, antes do desastre dos Potter, uma profecia foi feita sobre mim. Essa profecia, segundo Dumbledore, dizia que eu sou chave fundamental para a derrota de Voldemort.

Melissa permaneceu em silêncio com os olhos arregalados. Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar.

— Lizzie... Por Merlin! Você mentiu para mim!

— Eu sei, Mel, e me desculpa por isso. Minha ascendência é segredo quase absoluto e eu já corri um risco enorme contando a você.

— Você está insinuando que eu contaria para alguém? — A loira questionou com a voz raivosa.

— Jamais, Melissa! Mas estamos em guerra. E se, e que os deuses nos livrem disso, você é capturada e eles leem sua mente? É perigoso, mas contei a você sobre minha família e agora sobre meu padrinho e a profecia porque confio em você.

— O que mais está escondendo? — Falou em tom grosso. — Eu conheço você. Vamos, me conte.

— Bem... — suspirou já se preparando para a reação que viria. — Além disso tudo, eu e Snape quase nos beijamos.

— O quê!? — Exclamou levantando-se do sofá. — O que você quer dizer com isso? Ele te assediou?

— Não — quase riu.

— Você enlouqueceu? Ele é um comensal, Elizabeth! — Gritou com cólera. Ela tinha um olhar raivoso que assustou a amiga.

— Ele é um espião, Melissa — cortou-a, sem perceber como soou como seu padrinho naquele momento. — Algumas coisas aconteceram e agora existe uma confiança mútua entre nós dois, é só isso que você precisa saber. De qualquer forma, não é como se estivéssemos juntos, nós não nos beijamos. — Bufou com indignação. — Nossa! Eu acabei de dizer que existe uma profecia que me liga à Voldemort e você está focando em outra coisa. — Apontou e levantou-se também.

— Você não pode ficar com o Snape! — Gritou mais uma vez, sem dar ouvidos para a amiga e deu alguns passos duros em direção a amiga, mas se deteve.

— O que é isso? Vai me atacar? E desde quando você me obriga a alguma coisa? — Confrontou. — Você nem mesmo está focando no real problema, Melissa! Para de ser egoísta e ciumenta!

— Egoísta? Eu sou a egoísta aqui? Tem certeza? — Berrou, seu rosto branco completamente rubro pela raiva. — Não fui eu que mentiu para a melhor amiga.

Elizabeth, sem paciência para se desgastar com aquilo, lançou um último olhar decepcionado e magoado para a amiga e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

No começo da semana seguinte, Elizabeth recebeu corujas de seus pais e irmão, todos muito preocupados e ansiando por notícias. Logo que terminou de jantar, seguiu para seus aposentos para escrever as respostas e depois seguiu para o corujal. Sabia que Snape estaria dando aula de Oclumência para Potter, por isso não iria para o laboratório naquela noite. Retornando do corujal, avistou uma movimentação estranha no Saguão de Entrada e se aproximou para ver o que acontecia. Alguns alunos ainda vinham do Salão Principal, onde o jantar ainda estava sendo servido.

Subiu alguns degraus da escada para ter uma visão melhor e se deparou com uma cena revoltante e triste: a profa. Trelawney encontrava-se no meio do Saguão de Entrada com a varinha em uma das mãos e uma garrafa aparentemente vazia de xerez na outra, parecendo estar alucinada. Seus cabelos muito revoltos, os óculos tortos dando a impressão de que um olho era maior que o outro e seu xale desarrumado. Duas malas grandes estavam no chão, próximo aos pés da professora e ela olhava aterrorizada para Umbridge.

— Mas o que...? — Snape sussurrou chegando perto de Elizabeth, que apenas o encarou confusa.

— Não! — Gritava Trelawney. — Isto não pode estar acontecendo. Me recuso a aceitar!

— Incapaz de prever até o tempo que fará amanhã e levando em conta o resultado de sua inspeção, era claro que sua demissão era inevitável. — Umbridge disse com um tom levemente risonho e Elizabeth sentiu nojo.

— Você n-não p-pode! — Soluçou. As lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo rosto da professora. — Eu trabalho aqui há dezesseis anos! Hog-gwarts é minha ca-asa!

— _Era_ sua casa. — Umbridge declarou em tom cruel.

Inconscientemente, Elizabeth fez menção de ir até a cena, mas sentiu o toque de Snape no seu punho, impedindo-a de cometer uma besteira. Ele escorregou a mão mais para baixo e entrelaçou rapidamente seus dedos nos dela, logo soltando sua mão. Elizabeth não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre aquilo e voltou sua atenção para a cena que se desenrolava mais adiante.

Minerva chegou para impedir a atrocidade de Umbridge, que ainda assim tentou se justificar usando de um dos seus diversos Decretos Educacionais. Àquele ponto, faltava pouco para que McGonagall mandasse Umbridge enfiar seus decretos em um certo lugar. Dumbledore finalmente chegou à cena, pronto para apartar. Lembrou à Umbridge que ela não possuía o direito de expulsar ninguém do castelo e logo anunciou o centauro Firenze como o novo professor de Adivinhação. Para aquilo, Snape bufou e revirou os olhos, enquanto Elizabeth riu abertamente, desejando ter uma câmera para eternizar a cara desgostosa de Dolores Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix”, 2003.
> 
> \- Heitor Ravenclaw é uma invenção minha.


	14. Entrega

****

**Entrega**

**_“We should just kiss like real people do.”_ **

_“Like Real People Do” – Hozier._

A admissão de Firenze como o novo professor de Adivinhação causou burburinho por mais alguns dias. Contudo, todo êxtase pelo centauro foi deixado de lado pela nova ordem pregada no alto da parede. Era simples e sucinta, embora trouxesse um peso inegável sobre os ombros de todos. O novo decreto anunciava Umbridge como substituta de Alvo Dumbledore após o afastamento do diretor.

Naquela manhã estranha, Elizabeth podia ser encontrada de frente para a parede, encarando o quadro do decreto com o cenho franzido e olhos enigmáticos. Por segundos incontáveis ficou parada ali, alheia aos demais alunos que vagavam ao seu redor. Foi um toque delicado no seu braço que a despertou. A mão grande de Snape a segurou pelo cotovelo, levando-a até o corredor mais deserto próximo.

— Estive conversando com McGonagall agora pela manhã — ele disse em tom baixo.

— O que houve?

— Parece que Potter e os amigos estavam praticando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em segredo. — Elizabeth fingiu surpresa. — Uma aluna da Corvinal abriu o bico para Umbridge. Dumbledore assumiu a culpa e fugiu.

— Fugiu? — Arregalou os olhos. — Para onde?

Snape simplesmente deu de ombros, mostrando que não fazia ideia do paradeiro do diretor. Elizabeth se permitiu retornar aos seus pensamentos caóticos, sentindo-se perdida sem a presença do padrinho, mas logo foi trazida de volta por mais um toque suave de Snape, desta vez em seu ombro.

— E o que fazemos agora? — Perguntou num sussurro, olhando no fundo dos olhos do professor.

— Continuamos a trabalhar — se afastou. — Fique calma. Dumbledore sabe o que faz.

Ao longo do dia, as consequências do poder alcançado por Umbridge já podiam ser notadas. As ampulhetas que contavam os pontos para a Taça das Casas mostravam divergências absurdas. A contagem da Sonserina ficava cada vez maior em detrimento das demais casas. Elizabeth, um pouco mais aliviada ao passar do dia, tirou sarro disso com Snape, dizendo que ele tinha motivos para gostar da nova gestão da Inquisidora. Snape não a respondeu além de um leve curvar de boca e balançar a cabeça.

Foi num período sem aulas no meio da tarde, momento que Snape reservou para tratar alguns assuntos do estágio com Elizabeth, que Umbridge adentrou a sala do professor sem bater.

— Hem-hem — ela entrou com sua cara debochada e Elizabeth precisou fechar as mãos em punhos, segurando-se para não a amaldiçoar.

— A porta fechada é um indicativo de que se deve bater antes de entrar, professora. — Snape parecia ainda mais carrancudo do que o normal.

— Eu atrapalhei algo... particular? — Umbridge insinuou vagando o olhar de um para o outro e não deixou escapar o embaraço de Elizabeth.

— Eu e a Srta. Jones estávamos trabalhando, professora. O que deseja?

— A senhorita poderia nos dar licença, querida? — Pediu em tom de ordem com sua voz enjoada. — Prometo que o devolvo em breve. — Provocou.

Elizabeth, sentindo-se ultrajada, fechou seu caderno rudemente e o enfiou dentro da mochila. Nem mesmo pôs a alça no ombro ou olhou para algum dos dois, apenas pediu licença antes de bater a porta atrás de si.

No início da noite, Elizabeth se dirigiu ao laboratório, como de praxe. Snape percebeu que ela ainda trazia um semblante irritado, provavelmente pelo atrevimento de Umbridge. Ela prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo enquanto perguntava:

— O que a sapa queria?

Snape juntou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o apelido _carinhoso_ , mas não disse nada sobre. Mexendo sua poção em sentido anti-horário, respondeu:

— Veritaserum.

— Para quê? — Questionou enquanto preparava sua bancada.

— Ela quer interrogar os alunos.

— O quê? Essa mulher não tem escrúpulos! — Exclamou com máxima indignação. Pôs o caldeirão sobre a superfície da bancada com um som alto, soltando um longo suspiro de olhos fechados. — Severo, ela vai interrogar o Harry.

— Com certeza.

— Nós... — franziu o cenho — deveríamos deixar isso acontecer?

— Potter é burro, mas tudo tem limite — disse sem ter os olhos sobre ela. — Olho-Tonto o ensinou muito bem a não aceitar nada, principalmente bebidas, do inimigo. Ele ficará bem.

BUM!

Eles se entreolharam brevemente e de varinhas postas saíram para o corredor. Ouviam-se gritos e correria nos andares acima das masmorras, e foi para lá que eles seguiram.

Era um verdadeiro caos. Alguém – e Elizabeth mais tarde descobriria que tinham sido os gêmeos Weasley – tocara fogo em uma enorme caixa de fogos mágicos. Dragões formados por faíscas voavam pelos corredores, provocando explosões e labaredas por todo caminho; foguetes com caudas de estrelas ricocheteavam pelas paredes de pedra, centelhas escreviam palavrões no ar.

O ímpeto de Snape e Elizabeth foi tentar apaziguar o pandemônio, mas quando viram Umbridge desesperada, tentando estuporar um dragão pirotécnico, resolveram não interferir na situação. O desespero da professora era deleite para escola. Ao final de sua primeira tarde como diretora, Umbridge se encontrava suja de fuligem e desarrumada, terminando de atender os chamados dos professores que, curiosamente, pareciam não saber como se livrar dos fogos.

* * *

Elizabeth sumiu pelo resto do dia. Snape só dera aula pela manhã e não viu mais a estagiária pelos corredores, nem mesmo no jantar. Estava no laboratório há uma hora e já haviam se passado vinte minutos desde o horário em que ela estava acostumada a chegar. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que, talvez, havia se ausentado para visitar a família. Mas Elizabeth era uma pessoa extremamente responsável, ela nunca saía durante os dias úteis sem avisar antes.

Percebeu que ficava preocupado e nervoso conforme sentia suas mãos suarem. Quase perdeu para o ímpeto de caminhar até os aposentos dela e bater à porta, mas manteve-se firme – talvez não tão firme quanto pensava. Tinha os olhos perdidos sobre o líquido avermelhado da poção quando escutou a porta se abrir.

Ela murmurou “boa noite” com a voz abafada. Pegou o caldeirão e ingredientes antes de seguir para sua bancada. Snape notou que o cabelo dela estava penteado de uma maneira que dificultava a visão do seu rosto e isso apenas o deixou ainda mais temeroso. Foi só quando ela pegou o primeiro maço de folhas para cortar que afastou os fios do rosto, colocando-os atrás das orelhas. Possuía olheiras fundas em seus olhos, estava pálida e tinha um leve rubor nas maçãs do rosto. Ele percebeu, também, que ela tinha um leve tremor nas mãos.

— Jones — chamou, mas ela não pareceu escutá-lo. — Ei! Elizabeth! — Levantou a voz, ganhando o olhar confuso dela. — O que houve?

— Nada — disse num fio de voz, voltando a cortar o maço de agrião.

Ele revirou os olhos, achando besta a tentativa falha de esconder que não estava bem. Afastou-se da própria bancada e chegou até ela com longos passos. Tomou-a pelos ombros, virando-a para si. Levou a mão até sua testa e concluiu que Elizabeth estava queimando em febre.

— Você está com febre — disse em tom repreensor, embora soasse cuidadoso. — Sente mais alguma coisa?

— Não, nada. Só estou com muito frio — o queixo dela tremeu. — Eu cochilei pela tarde e tive um pesadelo... terrível.

Não pôde controlar o ardor em seus olhos e permitiu que algumas lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto. À semelhança da noite no Largo Grimmauld, sentiu o toque gelado de Snape sobre sua pele quente, secando suas lágrimas.

— Venha — ele murmurou enquanto se aproximava dela.

Descansou uma das mãos no meio das costas de Elizabeth e a encaminhou para fora do laboratório. Ela viu que passaram direto pelo seu quarto e ele a guiou para seus próprios aposentos. Levou-a até o sofá, ajudando-a a se sentar, e se afastou para pegar uma poção no armário. Encolhendo o corpo pelo frio, ela alcançou a varinha no bolso da calça e tomou a liberdade para acender a lareira de Snape. O professor retornou e se abaixou defronte a mulher, dosando a poção num pequeno copo que entregou para ela. Elizabeth bebeu num gole só, sentindo o líquido gelado descer pelo seu organismo. Snape mais uma vez se afastou para guardar o frasco, e dessa vez retornou com uma taça de vinho para ela.

— Essa é para acalmar — disse com um leve tom divertido.

Ela sorriu, surpresa em ver Severo Snape fazendo piadas, e pegou a taça. Ele se sentou ao seu lado no sofá, e não na poltrona do outro lado, como ele sempre fazia quando estavam nos aposentos dela. Bebendo da própria taça, ele perguntou:

— O que sonhou?

— Era sobre Voldemort — respondeu com os olhos deitados sobre o fogo da lareira. O frio começava a diminuir. — Fiquei muito assustada com a história da profecia e... Eu venho tendo pesadelos. Enfim, não quero ficar lembrando disso. O pesadelo mexeu muito comigo, e acho que o medo me atingiu fisicamente também.

O sonho não estava claro para ela ainda. Era como se as imagens estivessem envoltas por uma névoa densa. Apenas conseguia se lembrar de estar em um lugar escuro e o rosto ofídico de Voldemort parecia flutuar em sua direção, pronto para ceifar sua vida.

Obrigando-se a esquecer o pesadelo, usou dos exercícios básicos de Oclumência para acalmar sua mente. Bastaram poucos segundos para que levasse a mão à testa, sentindo-se agora com muito calor, e visse que estava banhada em suor.

— Isso é bom — ele comentou. — Significa que a poção está fazendo efeito.

Elizabeth concordou antes de beber o vinho. Assim que abaixou a taça, viu que Snape se aproximava dela. Ele pôs a mão sobre sua testa novamente e, depois, desceu com a mesma mão para o seu pescoço. Ela se sentiu arrepiar, embora o frio já tivesse passado.

— A febre passou — ele concluiu o óbvio num sussurro; as obsidianas fortes sobre ela.

Elizabeth deitou suas íris sobre as dele. Porém, o contato visual não durou por muito tempo, pois Snape desceu seus olhos para os lábios avermelhados da mulher à sua frente. Daquela vez, Elizabeth permaneceu parada, queria ver até aonde iria. Snape se aproximou ainda mais dela; a mão que estava no pescoço se arrastou para segurá-la pela nuca. Mas quando ele já estava com os lábios a milímetros dos dela, Elizabeth não conseguiu se conter.

— Você só sente vontade de me beijar quando estou triste?

Como era de se esperar, Snape franziu o cenho e se afastou dela, deixando a mão que a tocava cair sobre o sofá. Ao mesmo tempo que se arrependia por ter dito aquilo, sabia que o questionamento era válido. Eles tiveram incontáveis chances de selar de uma vez por todas o que começou na sede da Ordem da Fênix, contudo Snape parecia preferir se aproveitar dos momentos em que ela estava mais vulnerável.

— Obrigada pela poção, Severo — falou enquanto se levantava e deixava a taça quase intocada sobre a mesa de centro. — Boa noite.

Ela caminhou o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam na direção da porta. Sinta-se acuada como há muito não se sentia, e a velha sensação de ardência em seu nariz, anunciando o choro que queria se libertar, e a aquela falta de ar começavam a tomar conta do seu corpo. De repente, o tempo pareceu correr em câmera lenta. Lembrar-se-ia para sempre, com riqueza de detalhes, a visão de sua mão se estendendo para a maçaneta ao mesmo tempo em que a mão de Snape surgiu pelas suas costas, pondo-a sobre a porta para mantê-la fechada.

Ela não se virou de imediato. Ele estava tão perto que sua respiração levantava alguns fios do cabelo dela, e Elizabeth sabia que se se virasse, estaria mais perto dele do que jamais esteve.

— Elizabeth — a voz dele soava ainda mais fascinante quando ele falava quase ao pé do seu ouvido —, olhe para mim. Por favor.

Sua mão soltou a maçaneta e caiu ao lado do seu corpo, mas ainda levou alguns segundos para conseguir se virar. Não sabia o que encontraria nos olhos do professor além da obliquidade costumeira. Redirecionou-se, então, para ele. Rápido, sem pensar muito sobre aquilo. A primeira coisa que viu foram os botões da sobrecasaca e como o peito dele parecia subir e descer mais rápido do que o normal. Seus olhos subiram atentamente até encontrarem os ônix cravados em si.

— Eu não sinto vontade de beijar você quando está triste — falou. Ela arfou quando notou que os olhos do homem estavam carregados de desejo. — Eu sinto vontade de beijar você o tempo _inteiro_.

— E por que ainda não o fez? — Viu-se dizendo; sua voz soando muito mais firme do que ela realmente se sentia.

— Porque eu sou um comensal, caso tenha se esquecido disso. — Finalmente removeu a mão que ainda segurava a porta, endireitando sua postura. — Sou um perigo para você.

— Eu estou muito ciente de todos os contras, Severo — um sorriso pendeu de seus lábios. — Deixar de me beijar agora não me torna mais protegida contra Voldemort. Então vou perguntar de novo. Por que ainda não me beijou?

Snape não quis mais ser racional por um momento e finalmente a beijou ardentemente. Ele nunca conseguiria explicar qual era a sensação de beijar Elizabeth. Ele se sentiu acolhido e amparado. Era como se estivesse apenas existindo todo aquele tempo e tivesse descoberto a virtude de viver quando seus lábios tocaram os dela. Seu braço a rodeou pela cintura enquanto a outra mão a segurou pela nuca; os dois braços de Elizabeth estavam cruzados envolta do pescoço do homem.

Foi ela que tomou a iniciativa derradeira ao abrir o primeiro botão do sobretudo dele. Aguardou alguma resposta que veio na forma de um aperto em sua cintura. Assim, ela continuou a desabotoar calmamente as vestes do homem. Snape rompeu o beijo, por um momento ela pensou que se afastaria novamente. Porém, ele a segurou com força pela mão – como se quisesse ter certeza de que não iria embora – e a guiou até o quarto, onde continuaram a tirar as roupas e os beijos e toques não cessavam a não ser para tomarem fôlego.

A única fonte de luz era uma pequena vela acesa ao lado da cama. A luminosidade amarelada do fogo evidenciava para Elizabeth as surpresas que as camadas de vestes negras de Snape escondiam. O peitoral era recoberto por uma fina camada de pelos, que ficavam mais densos conforme se aproximavam do fim da barriga. Ele possuía também esparsas sardas pelos ombros e parte dos braços, e, é claro, havia as cicatrizes. Cicatrizes de cortes, queimaduras e algumas que ela não quis imaginar o que poderiam ser. Havia uma cicatriz longa e funda na clavícula, que ela mesma havia cuidado na noite em que descobriu a Marca Negra tatuada no antebraço do professor. Quanto horror aquele homem havia passado se subjugando aos jogos de guerra de Dumbledore e Voldemort?

Snape capturou seu rosto com as mãos e levantou-o minimamente, fazendo com que ela tirasse a atenção de seu corpo. Quando encarou no fundo dos olhos negros de Severo e ele desviou o olhar, percebeu a vergonha que sentia de si mesmo. Era quase errado que um homem como ele, sempre tão austero e até mesmo arrogante, poderia se sentir pequeno e envergonhado de alguma forma. Elizabeth descansou as mãos sobre o peito dele, sentindo os ralos pelos corporais coçarem suas palmas.

— Está tudo bem — sussurrou. — Todo mundo tem marcas, Severo. 

Ela sabia que a vergonha não vinha das marcas em si, mas sim do que significavam, de como ele havia as conseguido. Porém, queria e deveria mostrar que aquilo não era importante.

— Severo — disse mais uma vez até que ele a olhasse de volta —, considerando os motivos pelos quais você se dispôs a consegui-las, não deveria se sentir envergonhado. Você é mais corajoso do que muitos de nós.

— Você não sabe o que fala, mulher — ele deu uma risada amarga antes de tomar seus lábios mais uma vez.

Elizabeth decidiu que jamais poderia se cansar do gosto do beijo de Severo. Menta e vinho. Para ela parecia perfeito junto com o cheiro de ervas que ele carregava depois de horas no laboratório.

Ela deitou sobre os lençóis escuros e o puxou consigo, sem nunca perder o contato com seus lábios. Snape apertou gentilmente um dos seus seios e mordiscou a pele sedosa do pescoço. Elizabeth gemeu baixo em resposta e ele continuou a descer com os lábios pelo seu corpo, até chegar no espaço quente entre suas pernas. Ela arqueou as costas e segurou os cabelos dele em resposta para que continuasse, e assim ele o fez até sentir que as pernas dela tremiam ao lado de sua cabeça.

Beijou-a avidamente e a segurou pela cintura enquanto girava sobre o colchão para tê-la por cima de si. Elizabeth agarrou o membro dele com uma das mãos, fazendo movimento calmos de vai e vem e ele apertou-lhe as coxas. Imitando-o, ela também desceu pelo corpo largo e marcado de Snape em direção ao seu falo. Era interessante como até mesmo durante o sexo Snape tentava ser uma pessoa extremamente controlada e contida. Enquanto trabalhava com a boca, Elizabeth percebia que ele tinha a respiração completamente descompassada e o cenho franzido, mas os dentes estavam cerrados evitando que qualquer som fosse emitido.

Antes que ele chegasse ao orgasmo, Elizabeth parou e engatinhou para alcançá-lo. Sentou-se sobre ele e o beijou apaixonadamente.

— Relaxa — ela sussurrou enquanto sentava-se sobre ele.

Seguindo o comando dela, Severo deixou-se levar e gemeu junto a ela quando sentiu o aperto e calor do corpo envolvendo seu membro. Os gemidos de Elizabeth se mesclavam com os grunhidos graves de Snape e formavam uma melodia luxuriosa. Os movimentos do quadril de Elizabeth eram rítmicos e precisos, mexendo-se de tal forma que proporcionava também o atrito do seu clitóris contra o corpo do homem. Não demorou para que chegasse ao seu segundo ápice da noite. Snape abraçou seu corpo trêmulo e degustou o gemido incoerente que ela emitiu. Ele pensou ter escutado o próprio nome, mas Elizabeth não conseguia formar frases claras enquanto o orgasmo ainda lhe provocava espasmos.

Ele a levantou do colo e a deitou delicadamente ao seu lado. Num piscar de olhos ela estava de volta e ainda mais sedenta. Olhando-o maliciosamente, deitou-se de bruços e empinou o quadril. Balançando a cabeça, fingindo desaprovar a atitude provocativa da mulher, Snape se levantou para se posicionar atrás dela.

Agarrou-a com força pela cintura e movimentou-se com precisão contra ela. Elizabeth empinou-se ainda mais, arriando as costas. Seu corpo sucumbiu sobre o colchão em mais um orgasmo na mesma hora em que ele se retirou e deixou-se derramar sobre suas nádegas.

Ainda entorpecida pelo prazer, tentando levar ar aos pulmões, Elizabeth permaneceu deitada de bruços e pôde sentir o toque de uma toalha a limpando. Moveu a cabeça para o lado a tempo de assistir Snape dobrando a toalha e deixando-a sobre a poltrona do quarto. Ele se deitou ao seu lado e passou um dos braços por debaixo do pescoço dela, que se ajeitou para deitar a cabeça sobre o peito do homem. Alguns minutos depois, já com as respirações estabelecidas, Snape lhe ofereceu um carinho acanhado no braço. Consequentemente, levou os dedos até uma cicatriz funda que descobriu na barriga de Elizabeth.

— Foi um descontrole de magia que tive quando meu avô morreu. — Ela contou. — Eu explodi a mesa de centro.

— Eu sinto muito — afastou a mão. — Deve ter doído.

— Eu desmaiei de exaustão logo depois. Mal me lembro daquele dia.

Ela, então, depositou um pequeno beijo no ombro dele e descansou a mão sobre o tórax. Sentiu vontade de traçar delicadamente cada marca dele, mas imaginou que ele poderia se sentir ofendido. Limitou-se a brincar com os pelos do peito. De repente, a voz muito profunda de Severo quebrou o silêncio:

— Obrigado.

— Pelo quê? — Perguntou confusa.

— Por ficar.

* * *

Elizabeth achou melhor não dormir com Snape naquela noite. Achava que ainda era tudo muito confuso para dar um passo tão grande quanto aquele. Ele não a questionou, embora ela tivesse notado uma certa resistência antes de finalmente deixá-la levantar da cama. Chegou aos seus aposentos com muito sono, e apenas teve tempo de tomar uma ducha antes de cair sobre a cama.

Estava num corredor que a levava ao Departamento de Mistérios. Ela andou em direção à porta torcendo para que abrisse.

Abriu.

Elizabeth se viu numa sala circular com várias outras portas. Atravessou a sala em direção a uma porta em específico e a abriu. Agora estava em uma sala retangular comprida, cheia de ruídos mecânicos. Pequenas luzes se moviam nas paredes, mas ela não parou para olhar. Precisava prosseguir...

Havia outra porta ao fundo que, por sua vez, também se abriu para ela. Encontrava-se, desta vez, em uma sala alta e mal iluminada. Não havia nada ali, além de prateleiras e mais prateleiras, mas cada uma delas sustentava pequenas esferas de vidro empoeiradas. O coração de Elizabeth batia muito rápido e sua respiração estava ofegante. Ela sabia aonde ir. Havia algo na sala que ela queria muito. Ou mais alguém queria...

Elizabeth acordou confusa e um pouco assustada. O relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira anunciava que não dormira mais do que duas horas. Pegou o copo que sempre deixava ao seu lado e o encheu de água com um feitiço, molhando a garganta ressecada. Levantou-se para ir até o banheiro, procurando um frasco da poção Sono Sem Sonhos no seu armário. Tomou a dose indicada e não demorou para que voltasse aos braços de Morfeu, dessa vez sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e A Ordem da Fênix”, 2003.


	15. Desabafo

****

**Desabafo**

**_“And I’m in the throes of it, somewhere in the belly of the beast.”_ **

_“Various Storms & Saints” – Florence and The Machine._

Elizabeth aproveitava de um momento de tranquilidade após a noite que passara com Snape. Depois de tantos momentos complicados e descobertas chocantes, era reconfortante ter os braços de alguém ao seu redor de uma maneira mais íntima, era alentador ter certeza de que Snape a desejava tanto quanto ela o queria. Contudo, tinha muita consciência do risco que era se envolver com ele, e sabia também que se relacionar com o homem era como pisar em ovos. Precisava ter cuidado constante para não o afastar.

Naquela noite, seguiu para o laboratório, onde trabalharia sozinha até que Snape retornasse da aula de Oclumência. Sabia que Potter vinha tendo dificuldades com a prática e por isso Snape passava longas horas com o garoto em seu escritório.

Sozinha ali, pôde pensar um pouco mais sobre o sonho estranho que tivera. Observava suas próprias mãos cortando os ingredientes enquanto relembrava as cenas. Desde que descobrira sobre a profecia, vinha tendo alguns sonhos confusos, medonhos. Mas todos eram turvos, nunca conseguia lembrar deles com precisão; às vezes até mesmo se perguntava se tinha sonhado de verdade. Aquele, contudo, estava muito nítido em sua mente, porém não conseguia dizer o que significava.

Foi tirada bruscamente de seus pensamentos com o estrondo da porta ao bater. Snape estava lívido de raiva, o rosto pálido e suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho. Elizabeth o encarou assustada, o coração batendo descompassado pelo susto.

— Perdoe-me — ele disse respirando fundo. — Não pensei que ainda estaria aqui a essa hora.

— Quis esperar por você – respondeu incerta, abaixando a faca sobre a bancada.

— Não precisava.

— Quer que eu vá embora, então?

— Não.

— Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

— Não.

Ele caminhou para a própria bancada enquanto Elizabeth respirava fundo. Podia notar no tom dele, além da raiva por algo que não sabia, a insegurança e surpresa ao encontrá-la esperando por ele. Realmente já passava da hora em que normalmente ela deixava o laboratório, mas queria vê-lo mais uma vez naquele dia, agora com privacidade.

Reconhecendo que aquele não era o humor mais adequado do professor, decidiu que o melhor a se fazer era deixá-lo sozinho. Acrescentou o ingrediente picotado à poção e a mexeu algumas vezes antes de finalizá-la. Enquanto limpava seus utensílios, ouviu Snape dizer:

— Montague se entalou no vaso do banheiro.

Elizabeth, que estava de costas enquanto lavava o caldeirão, virou-se para ele em silêncio, se perguntando se aquilo era motivo o suficiente para deixar o professor tão transtornado.

— Draco veio me chamar para ajudar e precisei deixar Potter sozinho por alguns minutos. — Continuou, respirando fundo. — Minutos suficiente para ele enfiar aquela cabeça oca dentro da minha Penseira.

— E o que ele viu? – Perguntou ao secar o caldeirão

— Uma lembrança difícil — ele finalmente levou os olhos até ela. — Eu... era bastante impopular quando estudava aqui e algumas pessoas gostavam de tirar proveito disso. Tiago Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew infernizavam a minha vida.

— Então a lembrança que Harry viu foi uma dessas vezes em que eles o perturbaram?

— A pior dessas vezes.

— Olha — disse depois de guardar tudo —, eu entendo você ficar irritado, mas o Harry...

— Tem culpa nisso, sim! — Afirmou, nervoso. — Ele deveria ter o mínimo de decência em não se meter no que não é dá conta dele. A curiosidade matou um hipogrifo, Elizabeth.

Ela ficou calada brevemente por saber que Snape não estava completamente errado, mas sabia que sua raiva não era apenas por isso.

— Tudo bem, é compreensível. Mas por que tanta raiva por ele ter visto a lembrança?

— Porque agora — confessou depois de um tempo em silêncio — ele deve estar se vangloriando das atitudes do santo pai dele. A essa altura, toda a Torre da Grifinória já deve saber desse episódio.

— Severo... — aproximou-se. — Harry não é o pai dele.

— Não me venha com a mesma ladainha do seu padrinho!

— Não é ladainha. É a verdade. — Parou defronte a ele, a bancada sendo o único obstáculo que os mantinham separados. — Não tenho intimidade com o garoto, mas sei que ele não é assim. Tenho certeza que agora ele deve estar muito confuso, na verdade. Acabou de descobrir que o pai e o padrinho dele não são os heróis que ele pensava. Isso deveria te dar algum tipo de satisfação pessoal, não?

O silêncio foi a resposta que Elizabeth ganhou, e não soube dizer se era por que Snape reconhecia certa razão no que dissera ou se por que não queria continuar a tocar no assunto. Por fim, ela deu as costas murmurando boa noite.

* * *

Teve que tomar cuidado para conseguir sair de Hogwarts sem a presença incômoda de Umbridge, mas não teve problemas em deixar a escola furtivamente. Umbridge estava inspecionando as corujas e fiscalizando as lareiras, por isso Elizabeth precisou de uma chave do portal para chegar em Bristol.

O prédio em que Paul morava era como os outros da Wilder Street; repletos de tijolinhos laranja que dariam um ar lindamente rústico ao local se não fosse pela fiação solta que pendia de algumas janelas. Ele abriu a porta antes mesmo que Elizabeth apertasse a campainha do respectivo apartamento. Riu enquanto a recepcionava com um gato cinza no colo.

— Kion sente a presença de bruxos — contou. — Ele estava encarando a janela e vi que você tinha acabado de virar a esquina.

Paul a guiou por um pequeno lance de escadas até chegarem ao apartamento simples. Soltou Kion, que correu para cima do sofá, e abraçou a amiga.

— Por favor, Lizzie, fique à vontade.

Elizabeth se sentou – e Kion não perdeu tempo ao deitar no colo da visita – enquanto Paul trazia um lanche. Conversaram sobre o trabalho do rapaz por um longo tempo e ele perguntou sobre Hogwarts.

— Um inferno — ela respondeu.

— Aquela mulher do Ministério, Umbridge, está substituindo Dumbledore, não é? — Ele serviu mais suco à amiga. — Foi manchete no Profeta Diário. Hogwarts está uma loucura.

— Isso é porque você não está lá para ver com seus próprios olhos o inferno que ela causa. Agora está fiscalizando as corujas e a rede de Flu, por isso não vim pela lareira. — Deu um gole no suco. — Mas, então, o que você quer tanto me contar? Sua carta me deixou ansiosa, sabia?

— Então — o rapaz se endireitou no sofá —, era para o Vladmir, o meu chefe, estar aqui, mas ele teve um problema no trabalho. Mas, enfim, estamos namorando!

— Ah, que coisa boa! — Ela o abraçou. — Desejo tudo de melhor para vocês.

— Obrigado, Lizzie — sorriu emocionado. — Mas, caramba! Eu esperava uma reação mais efusiva, estragou meu momento.

— Paul, eu já suspeitava que era interessado em rapazes — deu de ombros.

— Você é muito perceptiva, sabia? Deveria ser uma detetive. — Brincou.

— Melissa é quem vai surtar. — Elizabeth provocou. — Sabe que ela sempre teve uma quedinha por você.

— Oh, Céus! — Bebericou o suco. — Falando nela, como está?

Elizabeth respirou fundo e descansou o copo na mesa ao lado. Não havia parado para pensar realmente sobre sua discussão com a melhor amiga. Na verdade, Elizabeth tinha muito com que se preocupar ultimamente.

— Nós não estamos nos falando, Paul — ele franziu o cenho. — Tivemos uma discussão feia.

— O que houve?

Ela avaliou se deveria contar a verdade a ele, mas achou que seria melhor manter em sigilo a identidade de Snape.

— Eu estou me envolvendo com uma pessoa que ela desaprova. Na verdade, quando estive com ela, eu e esse cara nem tínhamos tido nada ainda. Mas ela levou isso ao extremo e... Nossa! Ela ficou furiosa!

— Mas você sabe por que ela reagiu assim, não é? — Elizabeth o encarou com confusão. — Você sabe, só que nunca percebeu. — Ele sorriu com certa tristeza. — Elizabeth, a mãe da Melissa a abandonou para viver com outro homem e ter outros filhos, além de nunca ter aceitado a transição da filha. Além disso, Melissa perdeu o pai muito nova. Os avós a criaram, mas a avó sempre esteve mais ocupada cuidando do marido de saúde frágil do que da neta.

Elizabeth ouvia tudo com muita atenção e um olhar distante. Aos poucos, conforme Paul expunha os fatos, tudo ia se encaixando em sua mente e a reação de Melissa ficava mais clara para ela. Paul descansou uma das mãos sobre a de Elizabeth, que piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar para ele.

— Entendeu o que quero dizer? Mel carece de uma figura materna e ela projetou isso em você. Ela tem medo de perdê-la para um outro homem assim como aconteceu com a mãe. — Ele pegou um biscoito da tigela. — Mas quer saber? — Disse enquanto mastigava. — Esse tempo separadas pode ser bom para vocês, principalmente para ela.

Elizabeth sorriu. Paul era uma pessoa muito fácil de se conversar.

* * *

Aparatou na mesma rua de sempre. Chegou ao Largo Grimmauld na hora exata do jantar. Naquela noite, além de Sirius e Valentina, Lupin também estava lá. Todos se serviram e comeram enquanto conversavam amenidades. Depois que Monstro levou as louças para a pia, Elizabeth perguntou:

— Alguém sabe onde Dumbledore está?

— Não, querida — sua avó respondeu após um suspiro. — Nenhum sinal dele. Já pensou em falar com Aberforth?

— Pensei, mas acho que Aberforth não seria a pessoa a quem meu padrinho correria se precisasse de ajuda. Sabe — olhou para os dedos —, não estou mais me preocupando muito com isso. Ele voltará quando for o momento adequado.

— De repente seu protegido sabe, Eliza. — Sirius caçoou em seu tom debochado. Contudo, diferente dos outros dias, Elizabeth não estava disposta às brincadeiras do primo.

— Sirius, dá um tempo! — Suspirou. — E, não. Ele não sabe.

— Estressada? — Ele insistiu, mas o pequeno sorriso de escárnio que carregava no rosto se desfez quando a prima o fitou com olhos em chamas.

— O meu padrinho sumiu, Umbridge está infernizando a vida de todos em Hogwarts e existe uma profecia que me põem no meio dessa guerra. Então, Sirius — proferiu o nome com certo despeito —, eu estou estressada, sim.

Um breve silêncio muito desconfortável se sucedeu. Valentina pediu licença antes de se retirar para a biblioteca; Lupin continuou sentado à mesa, mas seus olhos estavam pregados na janela. Sirius, por sua vez, olhava Elizabeth com muita seriedade e um brilho diferente nos olhos. Com a voz muito pacífica, ele disse:

— Eu apenas estava brincando, me desculpe. A verdade é que eu não gosto nem um pouco de Snape e acho que ele está enganando Dumbledore. Só quero que fique bem, Eliza. Por isso que pego no seu pé.

— Pegar no meu pé não me protege, Sirius — argumentou balançando a cabeça. — Agradeço a preocupação, mas eu sei me virar.

Ele, então, se levantou rapidamente, arrastando a cadeira consigo. Sentou muito perto de Elizabeth e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Sabe por que eu te amo tanto? — Ela negou com a cabeça o máximo que podia com as mãos de Sirius em suas bochechas. Havia algo no olhar dele que a lembrava muito o jeito como Edward a fitava. — Porque você é uma garota fascinante, mas há mais um motivo. Você é muito parecida com Régulo – seus olhos queriam lacrimejar — e isso me assusta, pois foi a teimosia do meu irmão que o matou.

— Nossa, Sirius — as mãos de Elizabeth se ergueram para afastar as do primo. — Me deixou muito mais tranquila agora. Obrigada.

Aquele brilho nos olhos de Sirius se extinguiu e seu rosto se contorceu em algo que Elizabeth não conseguiu identificar, pois rapidamente ele se afastou e saiu do recinto a passos largos.

Precisou tomar fôlego, respirar profundamente, já que estava abalada com os dizeres de Sirius. Seu primo nunca fora tão claro quanto aos seus sentimentos por ela nem quanto à preocupação que sentia. O olhar de Sirius era igual ao de Edward, só agora ela percebia. Ele a amava incondicionalmente, assim como seu irmão a amava, e faria o possível e impossível para mantê-la segura.

A menção a Régulo a pegou de surpresa também. Sirius não falava muito sobre; na verdade, ninguém fala muito sobre ele. As circunstâncias da morte de Régulo Black ainda eram misteriosas. Através de seus lábios, Sirius derramou toda dor que a morte do irmão ainda lhe afligia, um sentimento há muito enterrado e camuflado, mas que Elizabeth trazia à tona.

Sirius não queria perdê-la da mesma maneira que perdeu Régulo.

Quase se esqueceu de que Lupin ainda estava ali. Ele pigarreou para ganhar a atenção de Elizabeth.

— Ele anda muito preocupado com Harry e com você — ele disse a fitando com delicadeza. — O fato de ele ter que ficar trancado aqui só piora tudo. Almofadinhas só tem medo, Elizabeth. Sei que seu primo pode ser muito irritante às vezes, mas... — Pensou sobre que palavras escolher. — Mas não saia por aquela porta sem se resolver com ele.

Elizabeth assentiu, pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Lupin ao se levantar. Felizmente, o quadro de Walburga estava calado e seu trajeto pela casa foi feito sem interrupções. Bateu contra a porta do quarto de Sirius com os nós dos dedos, e demorou alguns segundos até que a voz abafada e rouca pedisse que entrasse.

Sirius estava sentado em uma poltrona de couro defronte à lareira, na mão portava uma taça de xerez. Ele a fitou enquanto entrava e desviou os olhos quando ela se aproximou, sentando-se na beirada do colchão.

— Você nunca tinha sido aberto desse jeito antes — ela disse. — Pelo menos não comigo.

— Eu perdi meu irmão, Elizabeth — respondeu ao desviar os olhos do fogo e deitá-los sobre a prima. Elizabeth, então, conseguiu identificar o sentimento que outrora não pudera. Era medo, puro medo. — Nunca tivemos uma relação como a sua e de Edward, mas eu o amava. Depois perdi meu melhor amigo, descobri que Pedro era um traidor, perdi toda infância do meu afilhado. Agora você e Harry estão no olho do furacão. Eu estou com muito medo. Nunca tive tanto medo antes, nem mesmo em Azkaban.

— Sirius — ela se curvou em sua direção —, eu entendo todo seu estresse e seus receios. Sei que quer nos manter bem e seguros, mas, falando sobre mim, caçoar de Snape não adiantará nada. Estou cansada de ter essa conversa com você, é desgastante. Sua preocupação é bem-vinda, mas não permita que isso prejudique nossa amizade. E eu também amo você.

Sirius lhe sorriu com certa emoção. Ele se ergueu da poltrona e fez menção para que Elizabeth também se levantasse, e ele a abraçou ternamente; a taça quente devido ao calor da lareira encostando em suas costas. Contudo, por mais que Elizabeth tivesse o abraçado de volta e sorrido também, algo parecia faltar para ela.

Certeza. Faltava-lhe certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

Como Sirius dissera, ela estava no olho do furacão. Sentia como se houvesse uma grande tempestade ao seu redor, uma tempestade disfarçada. Parecia ser uma garoa, um chuviscar que apenas respingava em suas roupas, mas ela sabia. Sabia que a tempestade estava por toda parte.


	16. O sonho de Harry

****

**O sonho de Harry**

**_“I’ve always know there was something to be frightened of.”_ **

_“Breaking Down” – Florence and The Machine_ _._

Não parava de se falar sobre a fuga triunfal de Fred e Jorge Weasley. Os gêmeos tinham deixado sua marca na história de Hogwarts, criando uma verdadeira algazarra para a perturbação de Dolores Umbridge, e deixaram o castelo voando em suas vassouras.

A escola, então, entrou num período de resistência em que todos se esforçavam o máximo para enlouquecer a Alta Inquisidora – e agora também diretora. Os alunos passavam estranhamente mal durante as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, às vezes metade da turma precisava deixar a aula de Umbridge. O kit Mata-aula dos gêmeos ficou famoso até mesmo entre alguns sonserinos. Os professores também faziam sua parte e não moviam um dedo para ajudar Umbridge ou impedir as peças pregadas por Pirraça. Inclusive, há quem diga que ouviu a própria McGonagall dizer “desenrosca mais para o outro lado” quando passou pelo poltergeist que tentava soltar um lustre.

Após o fim do campeonato de quadribol, com a vitória da Grifinória, a euforia foi deixada de lado com os N.O.M.s das turmas de quinto ano e os N.I.E.M.s das turmas de sétimo. Como o exame não era aplicado pelos professores e sim por examinadores especializados, Elizabeth aproveitou os tempos livres de aula para adiantar alguns relatórios do seu curso profissionalizante.

Seu relacionamento com Snape caminhava da melhor maneira que se era possível, considerando a pessoa com quem estava se envolvendo. Ele não era um poço de romantismo e carinho, nem fazia questão de estar com ela o tempo inteiro, mas Elizabeth não esperava nada diferente disso, pois, do contrário, não seria Severo Snape, e Elizabeth Jones não estava nem um pouco interessada em qualquer coisa que desviasse da personalidade do homem de olhos como obsidianas.

Sendo assim, a relação entre os dois baseava-se em alguns encontros noturnos regados a vinho e conversas. Algumas dessas noites terminavam em sexo – às vezes mais delicado, às vezes mais selvagem –, outras se encerravam com um beijo rápido ou até mesmo apenas com um aceno de cabeça do professor. Havia, sim, dias em que Elizabeth se zangava. Dias em que Snape agia como se não existisse nada entre os dois, em que se atrevia até mesmo a chamá-la pelo sobrenome quando estavam sozinhos. Eram dias em que a língua de Elizabeth não se calava e pontuava cada questão que não a agradava.

— Se quer apenas sexo — ela disse para ele mais de uma vez —, apenas diga.

Essa frase normalmente era sucedida por um pedido de desculpas de Snape; queixo erguido, mas olhos baixos, fugindo dos castanhos da jovem mulher.

* * *

Era uma tarde bonita. Muitos alunos aproveitavam para ficar pelos jardins, principalmente aqueles que desejavam descansar a mente após uma das provas finais. Elizabeth, em contrapartida, caminhava para a biblioteca. Seu tênis de sola escura encontrava o chão de pedras com um som mudo, seus olhos focavam a porta de entrada da biblioteca, já próxima, quando a presença de Harry Potter surgiu em seu campo de visão, andando em sua direção.

— Elizabeth, eu posso conversar com você? — Pediu claramente sem jeito quando se alcançaram.

Estava surpresa pela abordagem repentina, ainda mais feita de maneira amistosa, tendo em vista que o garoto nunca dera indícios de simpatizar com ela. Elizabeth, por fim, concordou e o garoto pediu para que o seguisse, guiando-a até o corredor da Sala Precisa, onde sabia que teriam privacidade.

— Eu não tenho tido mais aulas de Oclumência com o Snape.

— Eu sei, ele me contou as circunstâncias — o garoto corou.

— É... — Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos espetados. — As aulas não foram muito produtivas, sabe? O Snape é... difícil.

— Sim, ele é — cruzou os braços com um sorriso leve. — Mas o que você quer me dizer?

— Eu sonhei com você algumas vezes.

— Snape comentou sobre isso comigo.

— Eu não estava ligando muito pra essa coisa de Oclumência até Sirius me contar que você também tem uma ligação com Voldemort, igual a mim. Eu tentei me esforçar mais desde então para não pôr você em risco.

— Obrigada, Harry.

— Mas eu queria que você visse.

— Ver? O quê? — Franziu o cenho.

— O sonho — cravou seus olhos verdes nela e sentiu um formigamento estranho. — Use Legilimência igual ao Snape.

— Harry... — disse ao descruzar os braços, não achando que aquela era uma boa ideia.

— Por favor! — Implorou. — Eu sinto que só você pode me ajudar agora. Por favor, Elizabeth!

Ela respirou muito fundo, ainda incerta sobre aquilo, mas concordou. Puxou sua varinha e sussurrou o feitiço.

Elizabeth viu a si mesma sentada e amarrada à cadeira em uma sala escura. Estava machucada e exausta, como se lutasse para permanecer consciente. De repente, sentiu algo áspero e gelado passar por cima de seus pés e então as luzes se acenderam. Estava no Departamento de Mistérios e Lorde Voldemort a encarava com uma expressão indecifrável. Percebeu que o que roçava em seus pés era Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort. Elizabeth, entretanto, não parecia assustada nem com medo. Na verdade, apesar de estar claramente em desvantagem, ela sustentava o olhar do bruxo com um ar de arrogância.

— É incrível como você se parece com ela — ele disse suavemente, andando em sua direção. Rodeou-a e parou atrás dela. — Quase um clone. — Declarou ao levantar uma de suas mãos pálidas e tocar o ombro dela em uma carícia repulsiva. Ela se encolheu perante o toque e demonstrou medo pela primeira vez. — Relaxe, querida — mexeu na alça de sua blusa. — Não vou machucá-la.

Ele se afastou novamente, caminhando com uma calma agonizante. Nagini roçou mais uma vez nos pés dela e ameaçou subir pelo colo da bruxa. Surpreendentemente, Elizabeth vociferou em ofidioglossia:

— _Saia de perto de mim, seu bicho nojento_ — a cobra sibilou para ela e se arrastou até seu dono.

— _Não se ofenda, querida_ — ele acariciou a serpente, também falando na língua das cobras. — _Você tem me estressado muito, Elizabeth, fugindo de mim por tantos anos. Mas fico imensamente feliz agora que estamos reunidos. E não fique com ciúmes, Nagini._

— _Eu não gosto dela, senhor_ — a cobra sibilou. Elizabeth não sabia dizer como conseguia entender e falar ofidioglossia.

— _Ah, Nagini, mantenha seus inimigos próximos_ — caminhou novamente na direção de Elizabeth, abaixou-se para ficar com o rosto próximo do dela e a encarou profundamente. — _E irei mantê-la o mais próximo possível, Elizabeth. Temos que nos manter unidos, porque juntos somos mais fortes. Farei de você uma das maiores bruxas que o mundo já viu e você vai adorar isso._

Elizabeth jogou a cabeça para trás e riu de maneira sombria. Interrompeu a risada subitamente e aproximou-se de Voldemort, os rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Foi então que na perspectiva de telespectadora ela percebeu seu olhar desfocado. Ela conhecia aquele olhar. Era daquele jeito que ficava quando mexia profundamente com magia das trevas. Então a Elizabeth do sonho sorriu com escárnio e, mais uma vez, sussurrou em ofidioglossia.

— _Eu mataria para ver você tentar, Tom._

Elizabeth voltou ao corredor de Hogwarts e sua visão estava nublada até perceber que seus olhos estavam banhados em lágrimas. Sentia uma pontada aguda atrás da cabeça e uma exaustão psicológica.

— Me desculpe — disse quando viu o garoto esfregar a cicatriz.

— Tudo bem — ele balançou a mão sugerindo que aquilo era frívolo. — Você ainda foi mais delicada que o Snape. — Aguardou ela se recompor antes de perguntar. — Consegue identificar algum significado nesse sonho?

— Não, não faço ideia do que significa — suspirou. — Escuta, eu sonhei com o Departamento de Mistérios há algumas semanas.

Elizabeth contou com detalhes o sonho que tivera muitas noites atrás, mas que ainda estava muito vívido em sua mente, e o menino arregalou os olhos verdíssimos.

— E-eu tive o mesmo sonho — impressionou-se.

— Sério? — Ela se surpreendeu também. — Por Gaia, o que está acontecendo?

— O que tem no Departamento de Mistérios? Você sabe?

— Não — mentiu. Não poderia falar sobre as profecias. — Eu não sei.

Potter murchou os ombros decepcionado. Esperava que Elizabeth poderia finalmente sanar suas dúvidas.

— Acha que pode ser um sonho parecido com o que tive com o sr. Weasley?

— Acho que não, Harry. Afinal, eu estou aqui, não é? — Pensou por alguns instantes. — O caso do senhor Weasley parece ter sido uma visão. Acho que, talvez, esse sonho comigo pode ser algo premonitório.

— Então isso vai acontecer? — Perguntou, assustado.

— É apenas um achismo, Harry — procurou tranquilizá-lo, embora não se sentisse nem um pouco calma. — Eu também estou ligada a Voldemort, você sabe. Algumas coisas são inevitáveis.

— Mas...

— Harry — ela o interrompeu e descansou uma mão sobre o ombro do garoto —, quando chegar a hora nós estaremos prontos.

* * *

Ela não contou para ninguém o que havia visto na mente de Harry, nem mesmo para Snape. Ele já tinha contado a ela sobre o sonho que o garoto tivera, mas nunca entrou em detalhes. Agora Elizabeth sabia qual era o conteúdo do devaneio, embora não conseguisse extrair um significado dele – se é que havia um.

Não passaram aquela noite juntos. Beberam vinho, conversaram e Snape se foi após um breve aceno. Elizabeth não estava com sono, por isso optou por caminhar pelo castelo em vez de se revirar sobre o colchão. Precisava espairecer, olhar a Lua, talvez conversar com ela.

Sentou-se, então, sobre o parapeito de uma das janelas de Hogwarts para admirar a Lua. Perdeu-se na beleza etérea do astro, pensando sobre tudo que aconteceu e tudo que ainda estava por vir. Absorta, não sentiu a presença às suas costas.

— Devo dizer que estou surpresa por ainda não ter vindo me procurar.

Elizabeth se sobressaltou e levantou-se subitamente. O fantasma da Dama Cinzenta a observava serena, mas com um olhar crítico. Com certa timidez e fascínio, Elizabeth lhe sorriu.

— Olá, Helena.

O fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw sorriu de volta para ela, abandonando aquele olhar de outrora e o substituindo por acalento.

— Você me lembra muito a minha mãe, devo dizer — seu sorriso diminuiu. — Contudo, o que quero dizer para você é muito sério. Gostaria de ter uma conversa leve com você, porém há algo que precisa saber sobre nós, sobre a nossa família.

Mas quando Helena fez menção de falar, ouviu-se um rugido alto vindo dos jardins. As duas olharam pela janela e viram Umbridge e outros bruxos desconhecidos cercando a cabana de Hagrid. O professor rompeu pela porta furioso, brandindo os punhos, e os bruxos que estavam com Umbridge tentaram, sem sucesso, estuporar ele.

— O que está acontecendo? — Helena perguntou.

— Seja razoável, Hagrid! — Um dos bruxos gritou.

— Razoável uma ova! Vocês não vão me levar assim, Dawlish! — O meio-gigante berrou.

— Eu preciso fazer algo. — Elizabeth disse correndo em direção aos jardins e parou de repente. — Helena...

— Vá, Elizabeth — disse o fantasma. — Eventualmente conversaremos.

Quando Elizabeth finalmente chegou às escadarias que davam acesso aos jardins, McGonagall já esbravejava contra os bruxos exigindo que eles deixassem Hagrid em paz. Foi em choque que viu a professora receber quatro feitiços estuporantes ao mesmo tempo no peito. A mais velha caiu para trás e não se moveu mais. Elizabeth correu em direção à professora e desarmou rapidamente os bruxos que já se preparavam para atingi-la também. Aproveitou o momento de distração, enquanto os bruxos corriam para pegar suas varinhas novamente, para formar uma barreira de proteção sobre ela e o corpo desacordado da profa. McGonagall.

Hagrid, completamente transtornado pela covardia de terem atacado Minerva, partiu para cima dos antagonistas, nocauteando-os facilmente com toda sua força. O meio-gigante pegou seu cachorro no colo, que também tinha sido estuporado, e começou a correr em fuga. Umbridge gritava para que o impedissem, mas o único bruxo que havia restado parecia temeroso demais para ir contra. Ela tentou estuporar Hagrid mais uma vez, mas Elizabeth desviou o feitiço. Logo, Snape, Sprout e Flitwick apareceram para ajudar Minerva e todos seguiram para a Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

Era um daqueles dias ruins em que não se há vontade de levantar da cama. Elizabeth comera apenas uma fatia de bolo no café da manhã e se trancou em seu quarto pelo resto do dia. Havia algo estranho pairando no ar. Ela sentia um pressentimento horrível, sufocante. Era uma sensação tão opressora que jurava sentir seu coração doer dentro do peito.

Uma batida na porta a distraiu do silêncio que reinava em seu recinto. Que fosse! Não abriria para ninguém, não queria ver ninguém.

— Elizabeth! — Snape chamou. — Elizabeth, é urgente!

Qualquer ímpeto de ignorá-lo morreu ao som da voz apreensiva. Jamais ouvira Snape falar daquele jeito. Levantou-se da cama com um pulo, seu coração estava a mil. Atravessou os aposentos e Snape começou a falar assim que abriu a porta.

— Não tenho muito tempo, então escute — ele continuou depois que ela assentiu. — Potter disse que o Lorde das Trevas está com Sirius.

— O quê? — Sussurrou, incrédula.

— Soube que Potter teve um incidente no exame do N.O.M.s hoje. Acho que foi uma daquelas visões. — O professor falou rápido e segurou Elizabeth firmemente pelos ombros. — Ele tentou entrar em contato com Black pela lareira de Umbridge, mas ela o pegou. Eu vou entrar em contato com a Ordem agora para verificar.

— E o que faço? — Perguntou com a respiração ofegante. Seus olhos piscavam rapidamente como se procurasse por foco.

— Nada — afastou-se. — Fique aqui e espere. Nós ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu.

Elizabeth nem viu Snape ir embora tamanho era seu temor. Sentiu o coração doer novamente. Inconscientemente, levou a mão ao cordão com pingente de runa e apertou. Contrariando as orientações de Snape, saiu do quarto à procura de Harry Potter. Quando chegou à sala de Umbridge, encontrou os membros sonserinos da Brigada Inquisitorial e Gina, Rony, Neville e Luna estavam detentos.

— Onde está a professora Umbridge? Snape está procurando por ela. — Mentiu para os sonserinos.

— Ela saiu com o Potter e a Granger. — Malfoy respondeu com seu ar superior. — Potter estava tentando falar com Dumbledore.

— Hermione contou tudo para Umbridge, Elizabeth! — Gina disse e a bruxa ficou confusa. — Contou tudo sobre o plano de Dumbledore.

Elizabeth fez uma rápida leitura da mente da garota e viu que ela estava dando informações encobertas. Gina continuou:

— Hermione mostrará a arma para Umbridge.

— A arma? — Fingiu indignação. — Qual delas?

— A que está na floresta. — Rony respondeu.

Elizabeth assentiu e correu até a Floresta Proibida como nunca correu antes. Ela nem sabia para que caminho ir, apenas seguiu sua intuição. Entre árvores, galhos e folhas, ouviu gritos e reconheceu a voz de Umbridge. Seguiu o som e encontrou Harry e Hermione em maus lençóis com os centauros.

— Ótimo. Mais uma humana para se juntar a vocês — um dos centauros disse caminhando para perto dela.

— Hortan! — Um centauro cinzento o chamou. — Espere. — Ele trotou até Elizabeth e a analisou minuciosamente. — Você possui uma energia diferente. — Disse, confuso. — Quem é você?

— Eu sou Elizabeth Jones, descendente de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Houve um burburinho entre os centauros, enquanto Harry e Hermione pareciam não entender a situação. O centauro pediu silêncio e tocou no cordão de Elizabeth.

— Ela está falando a verdade — declarou. — Rowena lutou por nós, permitiu que vivêssemos nas terras da floresta e seremos eternamente gratos a ela.

— Eu agradeço — falou com certa insegurança. — Soltem eles, por favor. — Pediu. — São apenas crianças, não apresentam nenhum risco.

Os centauros ainda insistiram, eram um povo muito temeroso com outras criaturas, mas Elizabeth insistiu. Após uma breve negociação, as criaturas quadrúpedes foram embora.

— Harry, onde Sirius está? — Elizabeth segurou-o pelos ombros.

— No Departamento de Mistérios — disse igualmente nervoso. — Como vamos para lá? Precisamos salvá-lo, Elizabeth!

— Era o que estávamos nos perguntando — disse uma voz conhecida.

Rony surgiu com Gina, Neville e Luna. Todos estavam machucados e desarrumados. Após algumas explicações rápidas sobre como se livraram dos sonserinos e como parte dos centauros perseguiram Umbridge, Luna disse:

— Bem, teremos que ir voando, não é?

— “Nós” não vamos fazer nada, se você está se incluindo no grupo. — Harry disse irritado. — Aliás, Rony é o único que tem uma vassoura que não foi confiscada pela Umbridge.

— Eu tenho uma vassoura — lembrou Gina.

— É, mas você não vai — disse Rony, zangado.

— Com licença, mas eu também me importo com Sirius — rebateu a ruiva, endurecendo o queixo.

Eles debateram sobre isso por algum tempo; Harry não queria que Gina, Neville e Luna fossem. Não era uma luta deles.

— Não temos tempo para discutir sobre isso. Se atentem ao que é importante. — Elizabeth interceptou, por fim. — Querem ir? Então irão.

Harry não gostou muito da atitude de Elizabeth, não achava que era certo levar os amigos naquela empreitada, uma situação cega em que ninguém sabia do que se tratava, porém não argumentou contra ela. Afinal, Elizabeth estava certa sobre como não podiam perder tempo.

— Ainda precisamos decidir como ir. — Rony disse.

— Pensei que isso já estivesse definido. — Luna falou. — Vamos voando.

— Olha, talvez você tenha asas, mas nós... — Rony começou, mas Luna o interrompeu.

— Eu não tenho, mas _eles_ têm — apontou com a cabeça.

— Testrálios! — Elizabeth disse, maravilhada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix”, 2003.


	17. A Batalha do Ministério

****

**A Batalha do Ministério**

**_“I am trying to hold on.”_ **

_“Wide Awake” – Katy Perry._

O grupo chegou ao Ministério da Magia sem problemas e alcançaram o Departamento de Mistérios também sem nenhuma dificuldade. A antessala era escura demais, parcialmente iluminada apenas por alguns candelabros que bruxuleavam em tons de amarelo.

Em seus sonhos, Harry e Elizabeth caminhavam decididos para a porta oposta à entrada. Porém, havia doze portas ali. Enquanto as analisavam, tentando descobrir qual era a certa, ouviram um som alto e as velas começaram a se mover para os lados. A sala circular estava girando. Tão subitamente a sala começara a girar, ela parou. Elizabeth agora se sentia enjoada e zonza.

— O que foi isso?

— Acho que foi para nos confundir, para não sabermos por onde entramos — respondeu Gina com a voz abafada.

— Para onde vamos agora? — Rony sussurrou com medo.

Harry contou o sonho para os outros, tão rico em detalhes quanto Elizabeth se lembrava, explicando que se dirigia à porta oposta ao elevador.

— Então eu e Elizabeth saberemos qual é quando a vermos — ele disse. — Vamos por aqui.

O garoto rumou direto para a sala à sua frente e abriu a porta com facilidade. As luminárias baixas presas ao teto com correntes douradas davam a impressão que aquela sala era bem mais clara, embora não houvessem as luzes cintilantes que Harry e Elizabeth viram no sonho. Bem no centro da sala havia um tanque enorme com um líquido verde, e vários objetos branco-pérola flutuavam nele lentamente.

— Que coisas são essas? — Perguntou Rony.

— São peixes? — Gina murmurou.

— Não. — Hermione respondeu analisando o tanque de perto.

— São... cérebros. — Elizabeth disse enojada também analisando o líquido.

— E o que estão fazendo com eles?

— Não estou a fim de descobrir. — Elizabeth se afastou. — A sala não é esta. Vamos.

— Há portas aqui também. — Rony apontou para a parede oposta.

— No meu sonho, eu atravessava aquela sala escura e em seguida outra porta. — Harry lembrou. — Acho que deveríamos voltar lá e tentar outra porta.

Todos voltaram por onde entraram.

— _Flagrate!_ — Hermione disse apontando a varinha para a porta da sala que saíram. Uma linha de fogo marcou a porta com um “X”.

A sala rodou novamente, e quando parou, a porta que já havia sido testada estava marcada.

— Pensou rápido — Elizabeth disse para a garota.

— Bem pensado. — Harry também elogiou. — Vamos por essa.

Aquela sala era maior que a anterior. Fracamente iluminada, seu centro era afundado, formando um grande poço de pedra com metros de profundidade. Eles estavam no nível mais alto de uma série de bancos de pedras, o que lembrava um grande anfiteatro ou, para Harry, o tribunal aonde fora julgado pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Contudo, no lugar da cadeira com correntes, no centro do poço havia um arco de pedra que parecia tão antigo e desgastado que Harry perguntou-se como ainda poderia estar de pé. O arco estava fechado por um véu esfarrapado que, mesmo na ausência de vento, esvoaçava como se alguém tivesse passado por ele há pouco tempo.

— Quem está aí? — Harry perguntou, saltando para o banco abaixo. Não houve resposta e o véu continuava a balançar.

— Cuidado! — Hermione sussurrou.

O garoto desceu depressa, pulando os bancos um a um, até chegar no centro da sala. Elizabeth o seguiu com cautela.

— Sirius? — Ele chamou contemplando o objeto mais de perto. O arco, agora, parecia bem mais alto do que antes.

— Harry, a sala não é esta. — Elizabeth disse às suas costas. — Vamos.

— Vamos embora, Harry. — Hermione também o chamou do meio da escadaria.

Parecia amedrontada, mas Harry achou que o arco possuía uma certa beleza, agora que o observava mais de perto, e sentiu uma súbita vontade de atravessá-lo.

— Potter, vamos embora! — Disse Elizabeth com veemência. — Agora!

— Ok — respondeu, mas não se mexeu. Ouvira algo. Sussurros fracos vinham do véu. — O que você está dizendo? — Perguntou alto.

— Ninguém está dizendo nada, Harry! — Hermione falou com urgência, mais assustada do que nunca.

— Não. — Elizabeth balançou a cabeça. — Eu também estou escutando.

— Eu também. — Luna disse se aproximando. — Tem gente aí dentro.

— Não tem ninguém aí dentro. É apenas um arco. — Hermione insistiu. — Harry, nós viemos atrás do Sirius.

— Sirius... — ele parecia hipnotizado. — É...

Elizabeth se aproximou do garoto e o segurou pelo rosto, olhando no fundo dos olhos verde-esmeralda.

— Potter, precisamos ir atrás do Sirius. A sala não é esta!

— Sim, sim. Vamos — ele pareceu acordar e seguiu para saída. Mas sentia-se incomodado agora. Jurava ter visto algo no olhar de Elizabeth, um lampejo de algo que ele só vira antes quando esteve frente a frente com Voldemort.

Depois que saíram da sala, Elizabeth foi quem marcou a porta daquela vez.

— O que acha que é aquilo? — O menino perguntou e a sala começou a rodopiar novamente.

— Não sei — respondeu Elizabeth. — Mas seja lá o que for, é perigoso.

A sala parou. Ao acaso, Harry seguiu para mais uma porta que não abriu. Hermione tentou um _Alohomora_ , mas fora inútil. Harry, por sua vez, tentou abrir com um canivete-abre-portas que o padrinho havia dado a ele. Elizabeth conhecia outros feitiços para destrancar, mas após ver que a lâmina do canivete saíra derretida, achou melhor não arriscar. Hermione marcou a porta com um “X” e novamente começaram a rodar.

— É essa! — Harry exclamou quando abriu outra porta.

Elizabeth reconheceu as luzes que dançavam e cintilavam como pedras preciosas. Seu coração começou a bater absurdamente veloz.

— Por aqui — o menino disse enquanto caminhava quase decidido para a única porta que ali havia. — É essa. É por aqui.

Harry olhou para o grupo e todos tinham as varinhas em mãos e pareciam ansiosos. Ele voltou-se para a porta e a empurrou. Era a sala, eles haviam a encontrado.

Tinha a altura de uma catedral, contendo apenas estantes elevadas e cobertas de pequenas esferas de vidro empoleiradas. Elas bruxuleavam fracamente à luz dos candelabros dispostos em intervalos ao longo da parede.

— Você disse que era no corredor noventa e sete — cochichou Hermione.

Harry ergueu a cabeça para examinar a fileira mais próxima. Sob os candelabros de chamas azuladas, via-se o número cinquenta e três em prata.

— Acho que precisamos ir para a direita. — Hermione sussurrou e observou a fileira seguinte. — É, essa é cinquenta e quatro.

— Mantenham as varinhas em posição — comandou Elizabeth.

Eles seguiram devagarinho, sempre olhando para trás enquanto percorriam aqueles corredores enormes. Passaram pelas fileiras oitenta e quatro, oitenta e cinco... Elizabeth ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa e com um pressentimento horrível.

— Noventa e sete! — Hermione sussurrou.

Mas não havia ninguém ali, muito menos Sirius.

Enquanto Harry tentava justificar e os outros prestavam atenção nele, os olhos de Elizabeth pararam sobre uma identificação na prateleira:

_S.P.T. para A.P.W.B.D._

_Lorde das Trevas e Elizabeth Jones_

Logo a cima, a esfera da sua profecia brilhava para ela. Disfarçadamente, ela pegou a esfera, diminuiu seu tamanho com um feitiço e a guardou no bolso da calça. Ela se virou para o grupo que ainda discutia assustado e declarou:

— Sirius não está aqui — balançou a cabeça. — Mas que merda, Harry! — Sussurrou sem que os outros escutassem. Parecia que só ela entendia o que estava acontecendo ali. — Como fomos estúpidos!

— Harry — chamou Rony —, você viu isso?

— Quê? — Harry pareceu ansioso, acreditando que poderia se tratar de Sirius.

Mas, na verdade, Rony se referia à identificação que dizia:

_S.P.T. para A.P.W.B.D._

_Lorde das Trevas e Harry Potter_

Harry olhou sem entender para a esfera. Rony vagou com os olhos para as estantes e, muito rapidamente, Elizabeth conseguiu lançar um feitiço ilusório na identificação de sua profecia. Não queria que eles soubessem. Precisaria dar muitas explicações.

— Eu não estou aqui — o ruivo disse, perplexo. — Nenhum de nós está.

— Precisamos sair daqui agora! — Elizabeth disse caminhando para a saída, mas ninguém a seguiu.

— Harry, não acho que você deveria tocar nisso. — Hermione aconselhou.

— Mas tem meu nome aqui.

— Potter, não mexa nisso. — Elizabeth pediu com urgência. — Vamos embora agora! Sirius não está aqui!

— Ela tem razão. — Neville falou pela primeira vez. — Eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Mas o garoto não deu ouvidos e fechou a mão em volta da esfera. Ele a examinou sob o olhar desesperado de Elizabeth.

— Vamos agora!

— Não tão rápido — uma voz arrastada disse atrás deles. — Muito bem, Potter. Agora se vire e me passe isso bem devagar.

Comensais da Morte surgiram de todos os lados, bloqueando os caminhos à esquerda e direita. Os olhos brilhavam por detrás das máscaras e Elizabeth lembrou-se de quando vira Snape vestido daquela forma. Poderia ele ser um daqueles disfarçado?

— Onde está Sirius? — Perguntou Harry inocentemente.

Vários dos vultos começaram a rir, uma voz estridente em meio às risadas disse:

— O Lorde das Trevas sempre tem razão.

— Sempre — o vulto tirou a máscara e revelou um homem de cabelos platinados. A semelhança com o filho gritava: era Lúcio Malfoy. — Agora me dê as profecias, Potter.

— Eu quero saber onde Sirius está! — Insistiu.

— _Eu quero saber onde Sirius está!_ — A mesma voz estridente disse imitando o garoto e dando uma gargalha cruel no final.

— Cala a boca, Harry. — Elizabeth aconselhou.

— É, Potter, por que você não segue o conselho da sua amiga? — Malfoy disse. — Me entregue as profecias.

Os comensais se aproximaram ainda mais. As suas varinhas estavam a poucos centímetros de distância do grupo.

— Vocês o pegaram. — Harry continuou sem dar ouvidos a Elizabeth. — Ele está aqui. Eu sei que está.

— O bebezinho acordou com medo e pensou que o sonho era real — a mulher dona da voz estridente se manifestou novamente, desta vez fazendo uma imitação medonha da voz de um bebê.

— Potter, você é idiota? — Elizabeth disse, nervosa. — Foi uma emboscada. Sirius NÃO está aqui!

— Sua amiga tem bom senso, Potter. — Malfoy riu. — Qual é o seu nome, senhorita?

Elizabeth permaneceu em silêncio, a varinha em riste.

— Vamos, nos diga o seu nome.

— Não é da sua conta, Malfoy — ela cuspiu.

— Olha, que audácia! — Ele riu novamente, achando a situação engraçada. — Eu me contento com seu nome, querida. — Endureceu a voz.

— Pergunte para sua esposa, _primo_ — soltou impulsivamente.

Malfoy franziu o cenho, olhando confuso para Elizabeth. A mulher da voz estridente aproximou-se a passos curtos e tirou a máscara. Ela poderia ter sido uma bela mulher um dia, mas os olhos fundos, quase loucos, lhe davam um ar sombrio e maquiavélico. Bellatrix olhou profundamente nos olhos de Elizabeth e riu.

— Ora, ora — sorriu mostrando os dentes amarelados. — Você é a filha da minha prima, aquela traidora do sangue nojenta, não é?

— Se eu fosse você, eu tomaria cuidado ao falar da minha família. — Elizabeth disse ameaçadoramente.

— Que fofa! — Sua prima riu novamente. — Estamos em família, Lúcio!

— Encantador — voltou-se para o garoto. — Entregue as profecias e ninguém irá se machucar.

— É, certo. — Harry riu nervosamente. — Eu te entrego essa... profecia, não é? E você nos deixa voltar para casa?

Ele mal acabara de falar e Bellatrix ergueu a varinha.

— _Accio prof..._

— _Protego! —_ Harry fora mais rápido.

— Oh, o bebezinho Potter sabe brincar — ela disse com os olhos desvairados. — Muito bem, então...

— Não! — Lúcio gritou com a mulher. — Se você a quebrar...

Os cérebros de Harry e Elizabeth trabalhavam em alta velocidade, ambos procurando por maneiras de escaparem dali sem grandes danos.

— Mantenha-os falando — ela sussurrou disfarçadamente para o garoto.

— Então — disse Harry —, que profecias são essas que estamos falando?

— Que profecias? — Bellatrix repetiu, seu sorriso desaparecendo. — Pare de brincadeiras, Harry Potter.

— Não estou brincando — ele olhava de um comensal para o outro. — Por que Voldemort as quer? E que outra profecia é essa? Só vejo essa aqui de interessante.

Os Comensais da Morte soltaram assobios baixos.

— Você se atreve a dizer o nome dele? — Sussurrou Bellatrix.

— Claro — disse Harry com confiança, segurando a esfera com força contra o peito. — Não tenho problema nenhum em dizer Vold...

— Cale a boca! — Gritou a mulher. — Você se atreve a manchar o nome dele com sua boca imunda, seu mestiço nojento.

— Sabia que ele também é mestiço? — Disse imprudentemente. Elizabeth o encarou, incrédula, e Hermione gemeu de nervoso. — É, a mãe dele era bruxa, mas o pai dele era trouxa. Mas ele não deve ter contado isso para vocês, não é?

— _ESTUPE..._

— NÃO!

Um jato de luz rompera pela ponta da varinha de Bellatrix, mas Malfoy desviou o feitiço. O impacto fez a bruxa bater numa das prateleiras e algumas esferas se estilhaçaram no chão. Dois vultos, perolados como fantasma, surgiram dos cacos de vidro no chão e começaram a falar. Suas vozes se mesclavam com os gritos de Malfoy e Bellatrix. Os vultos desapareceram, porém, deram uma ideia a Harry e Elizabeth, que trocaram um olhar rápido.

— O senhor não me disse o que tem de tão especial nessas profecias? — O garoto continuou, procurando ganhar tempo. Ele deslizou o pé para o lado procurando alguém. Achando, ele pisou e percebeu que era Hermione.

— O quê? — Ela sussurrou.

— O velho do Dumbledore nunca lhe contou que o motivo dessa sua cicatriz estava escondido nas entranhas do Ministério? — Caçoou Malfoy.

— Eu... Como é que é? — Exclamou, e por um momento esqueceu do seu plano.

— _Quê?_ — Hermione exclamou com urgência.

— Dumbledore nunca lhe contou?

— Quebre as prateleiras... — sussurrou para a amiga.

— Bom, isso explica porque não veio antes, Potter. O Lorde das Trevas estava intrigado...

— ... quando eu disser “agora”.

— ... que você ainda não tivesse vindo correndo depois de mostrar em sonho onde estava a profecia.

— Ah é? — Disse Harry. Ele percebeu que Hermione passava discretamente a informação para os outros e decidiu continuar enrolando os comensais. — Por que ele queria que eu viesse pegar?

— Porque apenas as pessoas de quem a profecia se trata podem ter acesso a ela.

— Então por que ele quer duas se só essa se trata dele? — Harry perguntou verdadeiramente confuso.

Malfoy e Bellatrix passaram os olhos pelas prateleiras, e Elizabeth agradeceu internamente por ter lançado um feitiço de ilusão na identificação com seu nome e o de Voldemort.

— Deveria estar aqui. — Malfoy sussurrou para si. — O Lorde disse que estaria aqui.

— Alguém fez uma profecia sobre mim e Voldemort? — Harry continuou calmamente. — E ele me fez vir até aqui para apanhá-la para ele? Ele não poderia vir pessoalmente?

— O Lorde das Trevas vir pessoalmente? — Bellatrix riu escandalosamente. — Acha mesmo que o Lorde se infiltraria no Ministério quando todos estão ignorando o retorno dele, garoto idiota?

— Então o Lorde mandou vocês fazerem o trabalho sujo para ele? — Continuou. — Como quando tentou obrigar Estúrgio¹ a roubar a profecia?

— Sim, Potter. — Malfoy riu com escárnio. — Mas o Lorde das Trevas sabe que você não é desprovido de int...

— AGORA!

Harry ouviu cinco vozes distintas gritarem “ _REDUCTO!_ ” e Elizabeth ao seu lado disse calmamente “ _Incarcerous_ ”. Enquanto milhares de profecias caiam e quebravam no chão, provocando uma névoa perolada e um pandemônio de vozes, cordas imobilizaram os comensais por tempo o suficiente para que conseguissem fugir.

Ao atravessarem a porta, Hermione a lacrou com um feitiço.

— Onde estão os outros? — Harry perguntou ofegante ao perceber que Rony, Gina e Luna não estavam lá.

— Devem ter tomado o caminho errado. — Hermione gemeu.

— Escutem! — Neville sussurrou aproximando-se da porta.

Gritos e passos eram audíveis através da porta lacrada. Elizabeth chegou mais perto e ouviu Lúcio Malfoy berrar:

— Nott, deixe-o aí. Os ferimentos dele não significarão nada para o Lorde diante da perda das profecias. Jugson, precisamos nos organizar. Vamos nos dividir em pares para fazer buscar. Sejam gentis com Potter até obterem a profecia, os outros podem matar. Bellatrix e Rodolfo, vocês vão para a esquerda. Macnair e Avery, por ali... Rookwood lá... Crabbe e Rabastan, pela direita... Mulciber, venha comigo.

Elizabeth respirou fundo, aliviada. Snape não estava com eles.

— O que faremos? — Hermione perguntou.

— Bem, sairemos daqui — respondeu Elizabeth. — Vamos nos afastar desta porta, primeiramente.

Correram em direção a sala circular. Quando avistaram a saída, ouviram um estrondo contra a porta que Hermione havia fechado.

— Saia da frente! — Ralhou uma voz ríspida. — _Alohomora!_

Quando a porta abriu, Harry, Hermione, Elizabeth e Neville se esconderam debaixo das escrivaninhas que haviam ali.

— Eles podem ter corrido direto para o corredor — disse alguém.

— Olhem debaixo das escrivaninhas.

Elizabeth viu por debaixo da mesa os joelhos de um comensal se dobrarem. Pôs sua varinha para fora e com um feitiço não-verbal o estuporou. O Comensal da Morte caiu desacordado a uma distância de dois metros de onde estava antes. Harry também acertou um que estava caído no chão. Outro ergueu a varinha para Hermione.

— _Ava_...

— _GLACIUS!_ — Elizabeth gritou e o homem caiu congelado.

Ouviram, então, um grito e um estrondo de uma sala próxima.

— Gina! — Harry gritou. — Rony! Luna!

— Harry, pare de gritar! — Sussurrou Hermione.

E então ele percebeu que fora um erro gritar. Muito provavelmente havia revelado a localização deles. Correram em direção a porta e antes de saírem, Elizabeth apontou com a varinha para o chão e disse:

— _Lapsus!_ ²

— O que é isso? — Hermione perguntou quando a porta fechou. Estavam na sala circular novamente.

— Um feitiço para deixar o chão escorregadio — respondeu. — Vai nos dar tempo.

Então uma das portas se escancarou e surgiram Gina, Luna e Rony.

— Rony! — Harry exclamou correndo para os amigos. — Gina... vocês estão bem?

— Harry — Rony ria frouxamente —, aí está você... hahaha... Você tá com uma cara engraçada.

— O que houve? — Ele perguntou para as meninas.

— Não sei com que o acertaram. — Luna respondeu. — Mas ele ficou todo esquisito.

— Você conhece esse feitiço? — Perguntou para Elizabeth.

— Não — ela balançou a cabeça. — E você, Gina? O que houve?

— Acho que ela quebrou o tornozelo. — Luna respondeu mais uma vez. — Ouvi algo rachando.

Elizabeth abaixou-se para analisar o tornozelo da garota que estava sentada no chão.

— Sim, está quebrado — apontou a varinha. — _Achilli Remendo._ — Um “crack” foi ouvido e a ruiva gemeu de dor. — Talvez você manque, mas por enquanto é o que podemos fazer. — Disse enquanto ajudava a jovem a se levantar.

Harry olhou as doze portas disponíveis para escolha. As marcações feitas por Hermione e Elizabeth haviam sumido. Bem, isso dificultava as coisas. Ele puxou Rony pela camisa em direção a uma porta quando outra oposta abriu de supetão e três comensais, liderados por Bellatrix Lestrange, entraram correndo.

— Eles estão aqui! — Ela gritou.

Os comensais lançaram feitiços estuporantes. Dois foram desviados por Elizabeth e o outro acertou Hermione que caiu desacordada. Neville pegou a garota e o grupo correu para dentro da sala e antes que a porta se fechasse, Elizabeth gritou:

— _Impedimenta! —_ Viu pela fresta que o feitiço acertou Bellatrix.

— _Colloportus!_ — Harry gritou trancando a porta.

— Existem outras maneiras de entrar — disse uma voz masculina. — Eles estão aqui! Achamos eles!

Elizabeth olhou ao seu redor; estavam de volta à Sala dos Cérebros. Observou as outras portas na sala e disse para os outros:

— Tranquem as portas.

Ela ficou com Gina, que ainda sentia muita dor, e Hermione que agora voltava aos poucos à consciência.

— Está bem? — Perguntou à menina.

— Não. — Hermione gemeu. — Estou com dor.

Ao fundo, ouviram Luna exclamar:

— _Collo..._ Ah!

Cinco comensais entraram pela porta que Luna não conseguira fechar a tempo. A estudante voou ao ser atingida por um feitiço e caiu imóvel ao lado de Hermione. Elizabeth formou uma barreira de proteção em volta de Gina, Hermione e Luna e levantou-se.

— Pegue o Potter! — Bellatrix gritou e correu em direção ao garoto que, por sua vez, correu para o outro lado da sala. Estava seguro a princípio, pois não o atingiriam enquanto pudessem perder a profecia.

— _Immobilus! —_ Elizabeth gritou e conseguiu atingir dois comensais ao mesmo tempo.

Um terceiro comensal atingiu Elizabeth de raspão, provocando um pequeno corte no seu braço. Ela estava sendo muito cautelosa sobre os feitiços que estava usando pois não queria assustar os adolescentes. Contudo, acabara de ser ferida e estava irritada. Muito irritada. Elizabeth ergueu sua varinha e com toda sua fúria gritou:

— _DIFFINDO!_ — Um corte grande se abriu no abdômen do comensal, que caiu agonizando em meio ao próprio sangue.

— Ei, Harry... — Rony riu se levantando. — Tem cérebros aqui... hahaha... Olha só.

— Rony, se abaixe.

— _Accio cérebro_ — o ruivo apontou a varinha para o tanque.

A cena pareceu congelar por um momento. Todos pararam para olhar o cérebro que voava para fora do tanque e caíra em cima de Rony. O ruivo começou a rir, mas o cérebro, que podia nadar, começou a enrolar seus tentáculos nos braços do garoto.

— Não, não, não... — ele começou a dizer, ficando desesperado. — Tire de mim, tire de mim!

— _DIFFINDO!_ — Harry lançou em direção aos tentáculos, mas nada aconteceu.

— O cérebro vai sufocá-lo! — Gina exclamou e foi atingida por um comensal, pois a barreira já havia enfraquecido. A garota caiu desacordada.

— _Levicorpus!_ — Elizabeth lançou em direção ao comensal, que ficou perdurado no ar pelo tornozelo e deixou sua varinha cair.

— _ESDUBEVAÇA!_ — Neville bradou e Elizabeth percebeu que ele estava machucado. Seu nariz estava inchado e sangrava, por isso não conseguia pronunciar as palavras claramente. Seu feitiço não fizera nenhum efeito.

— _Oppugno!_ — Disse Elizabeth, mirando o tanque. Vários cérebros se levantaram e foram contra os Comensais da Morte.

Harry correu com a profecia por uma cratera na parede que um feitiço havia feito. Bellatrix e um comensal que havia se soltado do feitiço imobilizador o seguiram.

— _Relaxo!_ — Elizabeth lançou contra o cérebro que apertava Rony, que o soltou quase imediatamente. — Neville, cuide deles. — Ela seguiu pela cratera atrás de Potter.

Encontrou-o no poço da Sala do Arco. Outros comensais o cercavam e Malfoy o persuadia para entregar a profecia.

— Você vai entregar por bem ou por mal, Potter. — Malfoy insistia. — Por mal? Tudo bem. _Cruc..._

— _CRUCIUS!_ — Elizabeth gritou na direção de Malfoy, que caiu agonizando de dor.

Vários Comensais da Morte viraram suas varinhas para Elizabeth que, com reflexos impressionantes, formou uma barreira mágica em volta de si.

— Mas a traidora do sangue sabe torturar! — Bellatrix riu. — Um belo _Cruciatus_ , prima.

— É de família. — Elizabeth debochou.

— Sua amiga é forte, Potter. — Malfoy balbuciou se levantando lentamente. — Mas, como podem ver, vocês estão em menor número. Não estão em posição de barganhar.

— Mande... mande os outros embora e eu a entrego ao senhor. — Harry disse, desesperado.

— Não entregue! — Exclamou Elizabeth. Sua barreira de proteção começava a oscilar.

Harry ergueu calmamente a mão, prestes a entregar a profecia sob o olhar assustado de Elizabeth. De repente, no alto da sala, duas portas se abriram e delas saíram sete pessoas: Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Edward e Robert.

Aproveitando-se do breve momento de distração dos comensais, os membros da Ordem começaram a atacar. Elizabeth desceu os degraus e disparou feitiços contra dois comensais.

— _OSSIUM TRENCA!_ — Mirou a perna de um dos homens e ouviu-se um som horrível de osso quebrando. O alvo caiu uivando de dor. — _ESTUPEFAÇA!_

O outro comensal atingiu o chão inconsciente e sua máscara caiu. Tonks lutava contra Bellatrix, Sirius e Lúcio explodiam faíscas mais a frente, Lupin e Robert cuidavam de outros dois comensais. Elizabeth viu Harry detido por alguém que apertava sua traqueia, tentando pegar a profecia.

— _Aqua Eructo!_ — Um forte jato de água atingiu o comensal, que largou Harry.

Tonks rolou desacordada pelas pedras e Bellatrix surgiu triunfante.

— Harry! Pegue a profecia e saia daqui! Elizabeth, vá com ele. — Sirius gritou e correu em direção Bellatrix.

No breve momento em que Elizabeth desviou sua atenção para Sirius, foi atingida na perna por Dolohov e caiu com muita dor. Mas ainda assim conseguiu erguer a varinha e desarmou o bruxo.

— _INCARCEROUS!_ — Edward prendeu Dolohov e correu até a irmã, ajudando-a a se levantar. — Vocês dois precisam sair daqui agora!

Um feitiço voou sobre a cabeça deles e desequilibrou Elizabeth — que já tinha a perna machucada —, fazendo com que esbarrasse em Potter. Assim, a profecia escorregou pelas mãos do garoto e se espatifou no chão. Os três se olharam por um momento. Ninguém mais parecia ter percebido o que aconteceu.

Edward pôs o braço da irmã em volta do pescoço e começou a andar para a cratera de onde ela havia vindo.

— Dumbledore! — Ouviram Harry exclamar.

O professor surgiu em plena batalha e lançava seus feitiços. Harry parecia maravilhado com a imagem do mago e ficou parado no lugar.

— Garoto, vamos! — Edward gritou.

— Eu vou buscar ele. — Elizabeth se soltou, ignorando seu mancar. Mas quando deu o primeiro passo em direção a Harry, um jato de luz da varinha de Bellatrix atingiu Sirius no peito.

Para Elizabeth e Harry, era como se a batalha estivesse em câmera lenta. O sorriso de Sirius murchou e ele lentamente caía para trás. Seus olhos desfocados olharam pela última vez na direção da prima e do afilhado. Então, na tranquilidade de quem se deita na cama após um longo dia de trabalho, Sirius atravessou o véu do arco e desapareceu.

Elizabeth ouvia gritos, feitiços, os berros de Harry, mas tudo parecia tão distante... Achava que alguém a chamava, achava que sentia alguém a puxando pelo braço, mas... Sirius...

— Elizabeth! — Seus olhos finalmente focaram no irmão que agora a segurava pelos ombros. — Não temos tempo, _ele_ está vindo! Você precisa ir embora!

Ele novamente colocou o braço dela em volta de si e caminhou com ela o mais rápido que podia. Elizabeth ainda estava em transe. Percebia os sons, os feitiços que o irmão desviava, mas tudo estava distante. Eles passaram pela Sala dos Cérebros e ela achou ter visto a mãe, a cunhada e Neville cuidando de Rony, Gina, Hermione e Luna.

— O que aconteceu? — Ouvia a voz da mãe ao fundo. — Ela está bem?

— Só precisamos tirar ela daqui — o irmão respondeu.

Eles alcançaram a sala circular onde alguém os esperava.

— Tire ela daqui! — Edward disse entregando a irmã nos braços de alguém. — Ela está machucada.

No breu da sala, Elizabeth nunca teria reconhecido Snape se não fosse pelo seu perfume. Ele a guiou para fora do Ministério. Ela não percebia para aonde estavam indo, às vezes tropeçava nos próprios pés. Quando alcançaram as ruas de Londres, eles aparataram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Estúrgio Podmore era um membro da Ordem da Fênix. Em agosto de 1995, foi colocado sob a Maldição Imperius por Lúcio Malfoy para que invadisse o Departamento de Mistério. Podmore foi pego e preso. Retornou para a Ordem apenas em 1996.  
> ² Lapsus (latim) significa “escorregar”.
> 
> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix”, 2003.


	18. Helena Ravenclaw

****

**Helena Ravenclaw**

**_“I wish I knew then what I know now.”_ **

_“Wide Awake” – Katy Perry._

— Oh Merlin! — A sra. Weasley exclamou quando viu Snape e Elizabeth aparatarem no quintal d’A Toca. — O que aconteceu?

— Um caos no Ministério, Molly. — Snape respondeu enquanto carregava Elizabeth ainda em estado de choque para dentro da casa.

O professor sentou a jovem delicadamente sobre o sofá e se ajoelhou na frente dela. Com um movimento rápido da varinha, abriu uma fenda na calça dela e com as mãos terminou de rasgar o tecido até poder ter acesso total à coxa dela. Um grande hematoma roxo crescia aos poucos pela perna de Elizabeth, que ainda estava calada e com o olhar perdido. Snape sabia o que era aquele machucado e sabia que em estado normal ela estaria em enorme dor. O que havia acontecido no Ministério que deixou Elizabeth Jones daquele jeito?

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! — Molly disse olhando fixamente para o hematoma. — O que é isso?

— Magia das trevas — o professor respondeu enquanto se levantava rapidamente. — Eu tenho um antídoto para isso em Hogwarts. Volto num instante.

Molly lhe ofereceu o pote onde guardava o pó de Flu. Antes de ir, Snape deu pequenas instruções à Molly, como não dar analgésicos para Elizabeth, pois entrariam em reação com o antídoto.

O professor demorou cerca de quinze minutos até retornar para A Toca. Precisava correr contra o tempo, já que Elizabeth estava em risco de ter complicações seríssimas na perna se não agisse rápido. Quando as chamas verdes se extinguiram e se viu novamente na sala de estar de Molly Weasley, a matriarca estava sentada ao lado da jovem e parecia tentar fazê-la falar, mas Elizabeth ainda estava catatônica.

— Cuidei desse pequeno corte no braço. — Molly apontou para onde um dos comensais havia atingido Elizabeth. Depois da essência de ditamno, não existia nenhum sinal de que havia um ferimento ali. — Ela não quer falar...

Snape não respondeu. Apenas destampou a garrafa da poção e encostou o gargalo nos lábios pálidos de Elizabeth. Ela demorou alguns segundos para responder à ação, mas engoliu o líquido de modo automático; nem mesmo esboçou careta de desagrado por causa do gosto horrível do antídoto. Snape também murmurou alguns encantamentos para acelerar o processo da poção até ver que o hematoma começava a diminuir gradativamente de tamanho.

— Elizabeth. — Molly a chamou, mas não obteve resposta. — Querida, você está nos deixando assustados.

Snape tocou delicadamente a mão fria dela e Elizabeth fechou os olhos; a primeira reação que apresentava.

— Liz... — ele sussurrou e ela abriu os olhos quase imediatamente.

— Ela m-ma... Sirius... Jon... — balbuciou com os olhos ainda perdidos.

— Elizabeth, respire — pediu com a voz quase terna. — O que aconteceu?

— Bellatrix. Ela... Eu... matei... Ela... — Elizabeth começou a correr os olhos pelo cômodo como se não soubesse onde estava. — Jonathan... Jon...

— Elizabeth, o que você está dizendo? — Snape começou a ficar preocupado, havia uma nota de urgência em sua voz. — Quem é Jonathan?

Mas a jovem ainda estava em choque, dizendo coisas desconexas, seus olhos não focavam em nada e em ninguém. Tudo estava confuso dentro da mente de Elizabeth. Ela ouvia vozes: a voz de Snape, o grito de Harry e a risada de Bellatrix. Via Sirius a olhando enquanto caía, mas também via o rosto sem vida de Jonathan. E então, na sua mente confusa, Jonathan era Sirius e ela era Be...

— ELIZABETH! — Snape gritou a chacoalhando pelos ombros.

— SIRIUS ESTÁ MORTO! — Ela berrou de volta, parecendo voltar a si lentamente. — Bellatrix o matou.

Snape engoliu em seco e ficou calado.

— Oh Merlin! Sirius! — Molly chorava e se lamentava no canto do sofá. — Oh não!

A sra. Weasley parecia não existir para os dois. Snape e Elizabeth se encaravam em silêncio, o professor ainda de joelhos à sua frente. Ela soltou a respiração com pesar e começou a inspirar muito rápido. Seus olhos embargaram aos poucos até as primeiras lágrimas caírem. Vagarosamente, Elizabeth entendia o que havia acontecido.

— Ele morr-rreu — ela soluçou até engasgar. — Ele morreu, Severo!

Ainda joelhado, Snape se aproximou até poder abraçá-la. Ele envolveu Elizabeth em prantos nos braços, o corpo dela tremia e sacudia no ritmo desesperado do seu choro. Ele se permitiu descansar uma das mãos na cabeça dela para afagar seus cabelos. Olhando-a naquela perspectiva, vendo apenas suas costas e seus cabelos castanhos muito escuros, quase podia pensar que tinha Eileen Prince novamente em seus braços. Quantas vezes sua mãe chorou em seu ombro depois de mais uma discussão com Tobias? Quantas vezes sua mãe chorou depois que ele os abandonou?

— Min-nha vó! — Elizabeth exclamou de repente, saindo bruscamente do abraço. — E-ela está so-ozinha no La-a-argo!

— Ei, você não pode fazer esforço nessa perna! — Ele a repreendeu quando ela tentou levantar. — Arthur Weasley está na sede da Ordem. Em breve ela chegará aqui.

* * *

Já era fim da noite quando os outros chegaram à Toca. Elizabeth não lembrava de ter visto sua mãe tão dilacerada alguma vez na vida. As duas se abraçaram aos prantos. Edward chorava em silêncio ao lado do pai e Valentina tentava se manter calma, mas também sentia muito a morte de Sirius. Os outros membros da Ordem respeitaram em silêncio o luto da família e Lupin propôs um brinde em memória a Sirius. “Você não pode beber”, Snape fez questão de lembrar Elizabeth, “pode reagir com a poção”. Mas surpreendentemente ele participou do brinde.

— Onde estão os outros? — Snape perguntou quando o silêncio se tornou muito desagradável. Sabia que precisava voltar para Hogwarts antes que Voldemort o chamasse, mas não conseguia sair de perto de Elizabeth.

— Gina e Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e Luna Lovegood estão na Ala Hospitalar em Hogwarts. — Kingsley respondeu. — Moody e Tonks precisaram ser encaminhados para o St. Mungus, mas nenhum deles está em estado grave.

— E você? — Lupin perguntou para Elizabeth. — O que houve com a perna?

— Um comensal me atingiu — ela olhou para a própria coxa. O hematoma agora não era maior do que uma bola de tênis. — Isso ficou feio, ainda bem que vocês não viram.

— Um feitiço de magia das trevas — comentou Snape. — Mas já tratei. Ela ficará bem.

— Malfoy e alguns outros foram presos. — Lupin contou com pouco entusiasmo.

— Isso é interessante. — Snape murmurou de modo que só Elizabeth conseguiu escutar.

O grupo ficou em silêncio mais uma vez, um silêncio que teria sido quebrado por uma piada se Sirius estivesse ali.

— Lembro que Dumbledore chegou um pouco antes de... — citar a morte do primo ainda era estranho para Elizabeth.

— É, ele duelou com Voldemort depois disso. — Kingsley respondeu e deu uma risada sombria. — A merda ficou séria!

— Foi terrível — disse Edward. — Voldemort possuiu Harry Potter.

Elizabeth trocou olhares significantes com a avó e com Snape.

— Acha que ele pode tentar de novo? — Emma, que como sempre esteve calada até então, perguntou.

— Não. — Valentina que respondeu. — Tom não é burro de se colocar em risco assim novamente.

— Tom? — Elizabeth perguntou confusa, lembrando-se que foi assim que chamara Voldemort no sonho de Harry.

— Tom Riddle — a avó respondeu — é o nome verdadeiro de Voldemort.

* * *

Quando alguns começaram a se dispersar, Molly ofereceu o quarto de Gina para Elizabeth. O ferimento na perna era grave e deveria evitar ao máximo grandes locomoções, isto é, não deveria aparatar nem mesmo usar Flu ou uma chave do portal. Sendo assim, foi decidido que ficaria n’A Toca até estar melhor.

Snape subiu as escadas íngremes com Elizabeth em seus braços, tendo muita consciência dos olhares dos membros da Ordem cravados nas suas costas. Ele a levou até o quarto e a deitou delicadamente sobre a cama forrada com uma colcha de retalhos. Quando Elizabeth encostou no colchão, sentiu a pressão no bolso da calça. Pegou a esfera da profecia e tirou o feitiço de redução de tamanho que havia colocado. Ela e Severo se entreolharam por algum tempo até ele dizer:

— Não posso demorar, Elizabeth.

— E eu não posso fazer isso sozinha — sussurrou. — Por favor.

O professor lutou contra sua razão e sua sensibilidade perante o pedido de Elizabeth. Ela sempre o desafiava, talvez era o que mais gostava nela. Ele já deveria estar em Hogwarts; sua marca começava a formigar como se pressentisse que Você-Sabe-Quem não demoraria a chamá-lo. Porém, queria ficar com ela. Queria deitar a cabeça dela sobre seu peito e ampará-la. Queria cuidar dela.

Então, ignorando sua razão talvez pela primeira em vez em muito tempo, ele apontou sua varinha para a porta lançando um feitiço silenciador e se sentou ao lado dela na cama. Respirando fundo, Elizabeth olhou mais uma vez para Snape e, então, soltou a esfera contra o chão. Uma névoa branca se desprendeu dos cacos de vidro e uma voz etérea disse:

_Aquele destinado a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas_

_Terá auxílio._

_Auxílio da garota nascida no despertar do novo ano,_

_Da filha da constelação do norte,_

_A herdeira do diadema,_

_O fantasma da única paixão do Lorde das Trevas._

_A águia serpentina e o leão deverão se unir_

_E as trevas serão destruídas._

Eles se entreolharam em silêncio e confusos. Snape se levantou e lançou um feitiço que fez os cacos da esfera sumirem.

— “Única paixão do Lorde das Trevas”? — Disse raivoso, mesmo sem entender o que aquilo significava.

— “Águia serpentina”? — Ela rebateu.

— Parece que você tem uma longa conversa com Dumbledore pela frente. — Snape disse ao tirar o feitiço silenciador da porta.

— Sim — suspirou, cansada. — Severo — ele estava prestes a sair do quarto e virou-se para fitá-la —, você me chamou de Liz.

— Chamei? — Perguntou apesar de estar muito ciente do que dissera horas atrás.

— Chamou — ela conseguiu sorrir apesar de tudo. — Meu avô me chamava assim. Eu gosto muito.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e desviou o olhar, sentindo-se exposto.

— Você precisa ir — ela se ajeitou na cama. — Me desculpe por te prender aqui.

— Nunca peça desculpas por ser a razão de eu ficar — caminhou até ela e a beijou delicadamente. — Cuide dessa perna, Liz.

Olhou-a uma última vez e deixou A Toca.

* * *

Elizabeth retornou à Hogwarts para o último banquete do ano letivo. Chegou no começo da tarde, precisava fazer suas malas e pretendia conversar com o diretor, embora tenha desisto da ideia logo depois. No laboratório, Snape arrumava alguns fracos nas prateleiras quando Elizabeth adentrou. Eles se olharam por algum tempo, como sempre faziam, e ele perguntou:

— Como vai?

— A dor diminui a cada dia — caminhou para perto dele. — Tanto da perna quanto... Enfim.

Ele a olhou com carinho e foi ela que se aproximou para abraçá-lo. Sentindo um perfume diferente, ele franziu o cenho e se afastou minimamente.

— Que cheiro é esse?

— É do Sirius. — Elizabeth respondeu passando a mão na camisa larga que usava. — Fomos ao Largo há alguns dias para pegar algumas coisas, pôr roupas para doação. Gostei dessa camisa e roubei para mim. Acho que tenho essa mania, sabe? De pegar souvenirs de pessoas que se foram.

— A camisa com certeza fica melhor em você do que ficaria nele — disse ameno, sem nenhum traço de crueldade, e ela riu. — Recebeu a carta do Programa?

— Sim — sorriu fraco. — Vão enviar meu diploma por coruja. Estou oficialmente formada.

— Parabéns. E Dumbledore? Já conversou com ele?

— Ainda não estou pronta para essa conversa — suspirou. — Para ser sincera, Severo, eu estou morrendo de medo.

— É normal estar — queria ter dito que também estava com medo, com muito medo. Porém, aquela revelação morreu antes de ser proferida. Dizer que estava apavorado em voz alta tornava tudo muito real. — Mas Alvo sabe que você ouviu a profecia. Não adianta esconder dele.

— O que o meu padrinho não sabe, não é? — Riu sem humor. — Eu vou deixar você terminar de arrumar suas coisas, tudo bem? Quero tentar falar com Harry ainda.

Snape assentiu e observou enquanto ela lhe sorria minimamente antes de lhe dar as costas para sair. Sua mente voltou a atormentá-lo com um questionamento que era frequente desde o dia da Batalha do Ministério. Quando o braço de Elizabeth se ergueu para tocar a maçaneta, as palavras saíram pelos lábios de Snape.

— Quem é Jonathan?

— Perdão? — Sua mão congelou sobre a maçaneta. Sua voz era firme, embora seus olhos estivessem ligeiramente arregalados.

— Você disse esse nome naquele dia n’A Toca — cruzou os braços. — Quem é?

— Eu não disse isso — franziu o cenho.

— Disse — aproximou-se um passo. — Mas você estava em estado de choque, tudo bem se não se lembra.

— É... Eu não me lembro — deu de ombros e girou a maçaneta, deixando o laboratório em silêncio e Snape em plena confusão.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Elizabeth sentiu sua respiração se tornar pesada. Suas pernas a levaram sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

_Jonathan, Jonathan_... O nome martelava na sua cabeça. Ela apertou o passo, embora não soubesse para onde ia. Sua perna começava a latejar, mas a única coisa que sentia era uma dor fantasma em seu braço esquerdo. _“Para onde vai, princesa?_ ”, ela conseguia escutar. _“Por favor, não!”._ A voz estava ali, do seu lado, mas ela estava sozinha. Como isso era possível?

Ela parou no meio de um corredor vazio e olhou em volta se certificando que realmente estava sozinha. Encostou as costas numa das colunas e respirou fundo. E mais uma vez via o rosto pálido de Jonathan, o olhar perdido de Sirius e parecia que a face da morte dos dois se fundiam.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em sua respiração, primeiramente. Inspirava profundamente pelas narinas e expirava lentamente pela boca, procurando esvaziar sua mente – a Oclumência era uma benção. Conforme sua mente se limpava dos pensamentos atordoantes, passou a se concentrar em outras coisas, nos sons e cheiros à sua volta. Podia numerar o som do vento que adentrava pelas grandes janelas do corredor, o barulho das corujas do lado de fora, o ruído dos alunos em algum lugar perto do Salão Principal, o cheiro de pedra que se desprendia das rochas que revestiam as paredes e o chão.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, era quase como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não havia vozes do passado, não havia medo nem dor. Voltou a caminhar – agora que identificara que estava em algum lugar próximo à Ala Hospitalar – e por sorte esbarrou com Harry Potter no próximo corredor.

— Harry, ei! — Parou o garoto que andava com pressa. — A gente pode conversar?

— Ah, Elizabeth — ele a fitou com olhos tristes. — Eu estava... Eu estou procurando o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça.

— O que quer com ele?

— Ah... — o menino corou. — Queria perguntar algo. Quer ir comigo? Nós podemos conversar no caminho. Queria conversar com você também.

Ela o acompanhou pelo corredor e os dois compartilharam o luto por Sirius. Harry, mais do que ninguém, era o que estava mais afetado. Elizabeth perdera o primo, mas ainda tinha sua família. O padrinho era uma das únicas coisas que Harry tinha e, mais uma vez, aquilo foi tirado dele.

— É estranho estar sem ele.

— Sim. É muito triste que nós só tivemos contato com ele por tão pouco tempo. Azkaban o tirou quase tudo.

— Você e Sirius não eram próximos antes?

— Não. Quando eu nasci, ele ainda estudava aqui. Só depois que ele saiu de casa e foi morar com seu pai que passou a nos visitar, porque antes Walburga proibia. Mas eu era muito pequena, não me lembro direito. — Mordeu os lábios. — Nos aproximamos depois que ele fugiu de Azkaban. Ele passou alguns meses escondido na casa dos meus pais.

— Eu tive uma longa conversa com Dumbledore — disse. — Ele é seu padrinho, então? — Elizabeth confirmou a informação. — Ele também conversou comigo sobre as profecias. Por que a sua não estava lá?

— Porque eu a peguei sem que vocês vissem — curvou o canto da boca. — Não achei que seria certo os outros saberem. Além de que eu queria impedir que ela chegasse até Voldemort, porque, diferente da sua, ele não sabe que a profecia se trata de mim.

— Dumbledore disse que acha que Voldemort pensava que a profecia se tratava de Hermione. Era um dos motivos de ter me atraído até o Ministério, ele sabia que ela iria comigo.

— Com certeza em algum momento Voldemort pensou nisso, mas o pouco que ele sabe da profecia já descarta a Hermione. “Aquele destinado a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas terá auxílio. Auxílio da garota nascida no despertar do novo ano”. — Recitou. — É tudo que ele sabe. Mas Hermione nasceu em setembro, certo? A essa altura, ele já descartou essa possibilidade.

— Eu me sinto quase usado — confessou. — Dumbledore escondeu isso de mim por quase dezesseis anos.

— Estamos no mesmo barco, garoto — pôs a mão no ombro dele. — Me fizeram de boba por muito tempo também.

— Bem, agora somos eu e você, não é? Precisamos derrotá-lo juntos.

— E vamos.

— Nick! Ei, Nick! — O menino chamou de repente quando avistou o fantasma atravessar uma parede.

— Boa noite — ele cumprimentou os dois.

— Nick, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Uma expressão estranha passou pelo rosto perolado de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça que, um pouco sem jeito, tentou se desenvencilhar do menino.

— Não pode esperar até o fim do banquete?

— Não. Por favor, Nick! Venha, podemos conversar aqui — disse abrindo a porta de uma sala de aula que havia por perto e os três adentraram a sala deserta.

— Bem, não posso dizer que não estava esperando por isso — o fantasma disse olhando para a janela. — Acontece sempre que... sempre que alguém sofre uma perda.

Elizabeth, então entendendo o porquê de Harry procurar o fantasma, levou a mão à boca, segurando sua própria emoção. Sentiu pequenas lágrimas molharem o canto de seus olhos, mas as segurou.

— Você... Bem, você está morto — o garoto disse um pouco nervoso. — Mas continua aqui, não é?

Nick continuou a contemplar os jardins pela janela e não disse nada.

— Você ainda está aqui, não é? — Insistiu Harry. — Eu estou aqui falando com você e...

— Sim, eu ainda falo e ando por esse plano... — disse.

— Então, as pessoas podem voltar, certo? — Os olhos esmeraldas brilharam.

— Não é todo mundo que pode voltar como fantasma, Harry — o fantasma disse amenamente. — Apenas os bruxos podem.

— Sim, sim! — Harry quase sorriu. — É sobre um bruxo que estou me referindo...

— Ele não vai voltar.

— C-como assim?

— Sirius Black não vai voltar.

Elizabeth deixou uma pequena lágrima escapar enquanto Potter permanecia calado e confuso.

— Mas... você voltou! — disse, zangado. — Você morreu e voltou!

— Os bruxos podem deixar uma impressão deles neste plano por diversos motivos. — Nick explicou. — Mas são pouquíssimos que tomam essa decisão. É cruel estar aqui, mas não poder viver.

— Mas... Por que não? Enfim, não importa! Sirius vai voltar! — Exclamou e olhou para Elizabeth esperando que ela concordasse com ele, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um olhar piedoso da jovem mulher.

— Ele não vai voltar. — Nick garantiu. — Com certeza terá prosseguido.

— Prosseguido? O que quer dizer com isso? — O garoto começou a ficar nervoso. — Afinal, o que acontece quando alguém morre? Para onde vão?

— Eu não sei.

— Mas você está morto! Você, a Dama Cinzenta...

— A Dama Cinzenta possui alguns assuntos pendentes aqui — ele disse olhando significantemente para Elizabeth, que sentiu seu coração pesar. — Eu, por minha vez, tive medo da morte. Por isso escolhi ficar, mas penso que não foi uma boa escolha. Eu não estou cá nem lá. Acho que estudam isso no Departamento de Mistérios...

— Não fale daquele lugar! — Harry exclamou feroz.

— Sinto por não poder ajudar, garoto.

Frustrado, triste e com raiva, Potter saiu da sala. Nick olhou em silêncio para Elizabeth e antes de atravessar a parede disse:

— Você sabe onde encontrá-la.

* * *

Elizabeth alcançou o corredor da Torre da Corvinal alguns minutos depois. O Sol, àquela altura, já se pusera. A Lua ainda não estava alta o suficiente para iluminar a noite, então os candelabros faziam seus trabalhos, refletindo a luz amarelada contra o fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw, que pairava defronte a uma das janelas.

— Sinto muito por sua perda, Elizabeth — disse quando a outra parou ao seu lado. — Se não estiver bem para esta conversa, eu irei compreender.

— Eu preciso saber — suspirou com cansaço. — Tive acesso à minha profecia. Achei que isso sanaria minhas dúvidas e meus medos, mas apenas me deixou mais confusa e temerosa. Acho que seja lá o que você quer me contar, Helena, irá me ajudar.

Fitando-a profundamente, Helena respirou muito fundo e começou:

— Minha mãe sempre sonhou com a maternidade. Desde que se casara com meu pai, eles tentaram e tentaram. Mas minha mãe sofria de uma moléstia que quase a impossibilitava de ter filhos. Ela até mesmo perdeu um rebento formado uma vez. — Helena suspirou. — Salazar Slytherin disse à minha mãe que conhecia um alquimista que estudava uma poção que poderia a ajudar. Salazar sempre odiou meu pai, há quem diga que era apaixonado pela minha mãe. Verdade ou não, parece que, mais tarde, esse ódio também foi transferido para a própria Rowena. Porém, mesmo assim, mamãe aceitou o tratamento, ainda que Salazar tenha dito que pediria um favor em troca.

— Fez um acordo desse tipo com Salazar? — Elizabeth se impressionou. — Como Rumpelstiltskin?

— Sim, exatamente. Bem, deu certo. Mamãe teve gêmeos: eu e Heitor — sorriu saudosa. — Porém, é claro, Salazar tinha um objetivo com tudo isso. Ele almejava o diadema. Acreditou que minha mãe o daria a ele, todavia viu-se enganado. Então arquitetou um plano paciente e minucioso para isso. Fez meus pais prometerem minha mão em casamento para Audric Yule, um primo distante de Salazar. Esse era seu acordo.

“Na mesma época, Salazar também teve um filho. Ele não era casado nem possuía uma nubente. Na verdade, era um grande frequentador dos bordéis e fascinado por mulheres da vida. Mais cedo ou mais tarde uma delas terminaria grávida e assim aconteceu. Ele não deu assistência nenhuma à pobre mulher, mas jamais permitiria que um herdeiro seu fosse engendrado longe de seus olhos de serpente. Tomou o menino à força da mãe e o deixou ser criado por uma ama. Cérberus era o seu nome”.

— Nome forte! — Exclamou lembrando-se do cão infernal da mitologia grega.

— Assim como ele. — Helena sorriu com carinho. — E Cérberus se tornou um grande amigo meu, já que estudamos juntos. É claro que nenhum dos parentes via nossa relação com bons olhos, mas... Nossa amizade transformou-se em algo mais e durante a minha adolescência eu compreendi que estava apaixonada por ele.

— Se apaixonou por um sonserino, Helena? — Elizabeth sorriu-lhe. — Pelo visto essa mania é de família.

— Sim, Elizabeth, eu me apaixonei. Porém, já estava prometida a outro homem. O casamento estava marcado para dois meses depois da minha conclusão em Hogwarts, mas antes disso haveria uma importante conferência bruxa na Noruega, e tanto minha mãe quanto Salazar estavam impossibilitados de ir. Então, eles enviaram a mim e a Cérberus como representantes. Ambos jovens e apaixonados e viajando sozinhos... Nós nos entregamos um ao outro, Elizabeth. Foi... — Helena tinha lágrimas nos olhos. — A noite mais linda da minha vida. Mas Salazar, que tinha estado em viagem pela Ásia, retornou e descobriu que eu tinha viajado no lugar de minha mãe, ou seja, eu estava com Cérberus e isso o deixou furioso. Tão logo retornou, ele enviou uma carta ao filho pedindo que voltasse o mais depressa possível. Cérberus foi embora e eu fiquei. A conferência durou um pouco mais de um mês e então descobri que carregava uma criança em meu ventre.

— Mas... — Elizabeth ficava cada vez mais nervosa. — E o casamento?

— Eu estava desesperada e assustada, então enviei cartas à minha mãe e ao Cérberus. Mamãe disse que contou a Audric e aos outros que eu havia contraído uma grave e contagiosa doença, e que não poderia retornar até estar completamente curada. Pediu que eu permanecesse na Noruega e enviou duas medibruxas para me fazerem companhia. O casamento foi adiado e Cérberus não respondeu nenhuma das minhas cartas. Depois eu descobri que Salazar interceptava as minhas correspondências e obrigou o filho a se casar com uma jovem bruxa da nobreza assim que ele retornou à Escócia.

“Cérberus nunca soube do nosso bebê... Eu dei à luz um menino, Victorius, e o entreguei ao meu irmão meses depois. Era a escolha perfeita. Heitor e Nivea estavam casados há alguns meses, mas já haviam perdido dois rebentos. Você entende o porquê. A semente Ravenclaw é poderosa demais para o ventre de uma bruxa normal. Deixá-lo ser adotado pelo meu irmão era perfeito. Poderia continuar próxima do meu filho e com a consciência de que ele estava sendo bem cuidado e amado. Nivea, minha cunhada, fingiu para os outros que estava grávida para acharem que Victorius era filho legítimo deles. Eu retornei para à Escócia e me casei com Audric.”

— Desculpa perguntar, mas ele não percebeu? Digo, você não era mais...

— Ele nunca suspeitou, até então. — Helena respirou fundo. — Na noite de núpcias, ele bebeu tanto que simplesmente deitou-se ao meu lado e desmaiou. Eu fui esperta, fingi que havíamos consumado e ele acreditou.

Elizabeth apenas assentiu com a cabeça, deixando com que Helena desabafasse.

— Audric sempre foi obcecado por mim. Sempre! Lembro-me das vezes que minha família jantou na casa dele quando eu ainda era pequena, mas já estava prometida para um homem feito... Eu era uma menina, apenas seis anos de idade, e Audric já me olhava de um jeito... — Helena fechou os olhos com nojo. — _Obsessão._ Essa é a palavra: obsessão.

— E o que aconteceu? — Perguntou sentindo um calafrio assombrar seu corpo.

— A história conta que eu invejava a inteligência da minha mãe e que, por isso, roubei o diadema e, assim, minha mãe enviou Audric atrás de mim e ele me matou enquanto tentava recuperar a joia. Mas, é claro, que esse conto não é verdade. Foi apenas uma ficção inventada por Salazar para que eu saísse como vilã. 

— Por Merlin, o que realmente aconteceu?

— Após alguns infernais anos de casados, eu descobri que Salazar estava interessado no diadema e que Audric era apenas um peão nas mãos do primo. Então, eu peguei o diadema e o escondi em uma floresta na Albânia. Nunca o encontrariam lá. Portanto, o diadema de Ravenclaw já era um assunto resolvido. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Meses depois, Heitor e a família vieram nos visitar. Victorius era muito parecido comigo, mas o que não causava nenhuma estranheza, já que Heitor era meu irmão.

— Mas Audric não caiu nessa, não é?

— Não, não caiu. Audric sempre foi um homem muito possessivo, obcecado, como lhe falei, e seu ciúme o fazia fantasiar demais. — Suspirou. — Daquela vez, fê-lo ver a verdade. Victorius sofreu um acidente e caiu no lago da nossa casa. Audric o salvou e foi então que viu a marca de nascença em forma de mapa no dorso da mão de Vic... A mesma marca que Cérberus tinha. Ele sempre demostrou ciúmes de Cérberus, até mesmo antes do casamento, então... — ela parou de falar e muitas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto perolado.

— Helena...

— Naquela noite, Elizabeth, Audric me torturou de diversas maneiras até eu confessar minha traição. Então, ele me matou. — Limpou as lágrimas. — E logo depois tirou a própria vida também.

A primeira lágrima caiu do olho de Elizabeth e só então notou como estava envolvida com tudo que Helena lhe contava. Era um sofrimento inimaginável para qualquer pessoa, e se não bastasse tudo isso, depois de morta precisou lidar com as mentiras inventadas por um homem invejoso e cruel como Salazar Slytherin.

— Depois de morta, soube que Cérberus teve uma filha e a chamou de Helena — sorriu em meio as lágrimas. — Hoje Audric vaga por esses corredores e o chamam de Barão Sangrento.

— Helena! — Elizabeth exclamou surpresa e secou o rosto. — Então por que escolheu ficar aqui? Por que não seguiu em frente longe desse monstro?

— Porque eu sabia que um dia precisarias de mim — deitou seus olhos calmos sobre os dela. — Você é meu assunto pendente.

— E qual é o dele?

— De Audric? — Riu com escárnio. — Penitência. Por isso que ele anda por aí com aquelas correntes.

As duas ficaram caladas por alguns minutos. Tudo na mente de Elizabeth parecia confuso com a enxurrada de informações dadas por Helena. Era como se tivessem arrancado todas as gavetas mentais de Elizabeth e espalhado seus sentimentos e pensamentos por todo lado. Algumas coisas começaram a se encaixar aos poucos, mas foi Helena que lhe deu a luz que faltava.

— Elizabeth, tu és sangue do meu sangue. Mas o que precisas entender é que tu não és apenas uma corva, mas, também, uma serpente. A criança que deu continuidade à nossa família é meu filho com Cérberus Slytherin. Você entende agora? — Soou muito mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta quando percebeu o assombro estampar o rosto de Elizabeth. — É por isso que no sonho de Harry Potter você fala em ofidioglossia. É por isso, também, que a cicatriz do garoto incomoda quando estás por perto, porque no seu sangue corre o mesmo gene daquele que o proporcionou a cicatriz. Você, Elizabeth Madelene Jones, também é uma Slytherin.

Elizabeth sentiu uma pressão comprimir seu peito e, por alguns segundos, não conseguiu respirar. Era como se tudo que viveu passasse como flashes em sua mente e ela pudesse compreender finalmente vários acontecimentos que nunca entendeu antes. Automaticamente, lágrimas escassas surgiram no canto dos seus olhos e ela engoliu a vontade de chorar. Tudo parecia se clarear agora.

— Elizabeth, estás bem? — Helena perguntou preocupada com o estado da outra.

— Sim, sim — mentiu ainda absorta. — É muito para assimilar. Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. — Helena assentiu, compreendendo totalmente. Antes de ir, Elizabeth disse. — Helena, eu sinto muito por tudo.

Helena ofereceu-lhe um sorriso terno, algo tão familiar que fez com que Elizabeth se sentisse em casa. Antes que pudesse virar o corredor, o fantasma a chamou uma última vez.

— Elizabeth, destrua Voldemort.

A jovem águia serpentina assentiu antes de voltar a caminhar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix”, 2003.


	19. A confissão de Elizabeth

**A confissão de Elizabeth**

**_“You’ll always be my favorite ghost.”_ **

_“Big God” – Florence and The Machine._

Durante todo o banquete de encerramento, Snape não desviou os olhos da grande porta esperando por uma Elizabeth que nunca chegou. Ele percebeu que o diretor por diversas vezes também ofereceu olhares em direção a entrada, claramente preocupado com a afilhada que há tempos vinha sofrendo muitas pressões. O professor também notou, ciumento – embora não confessasse este sentimento para si –, que seu aluno, Jesse Leambroundi, também procurava pela estagiária. Desejava vê-la uma última vez antes de deixar Hogwarts para sempre.

Assim que os alunos começaram a se retirar do Salão Principal, Dumbledore e Snape seguiram juntos pela saída lateral do recinto.

— Aconteceu algo com Elizabeth? — O diretor perguntou assim que o outro fechou a porta.

— Eu falei brevemente com ela no fim da tarde. Aparentava estar bem.

— Preciso que vá até os aposentos...

Naquele momento, a Marca Negra ardeu como nunca e Snape deixou escapar um assovio de dor.

— A essa altura, algum Comensal da Morte já deve ter contato a ele sobre a prima de Bellatrix.

— O que devo fazer? — Questionou com seriedade, embora escondesse seu assombro.

— Diga-lhe somente o necessário, Severo — suspirou. — Não poderíamos manter Elizabeth plenamente protegida para sempre. Mas ainda estamos em vantagem, ele ainda não sabe que ela é a garota da profecia. Vá, meu filho. Eu mesmo irei procurar por ela.

Snape saiu apressado, limpando totalmente a sua mente. Ainda no castelo, o diretor, preocupado, seguiu até as masmorras atrás de sua afilhada. Bateu inúmeras vezes na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Dentro do quarto, uma jovem no ápice de seu desespero agoniante chorava até cair no sono perturbador. Mas antes de dormir, Elizabeth conseguiu escutar, ao longe, a voz acolhedora do padrinho.

— _Aguente firme, querida_.

* * *

Snape caminhou altivamente até a sala onde Voldemort esperava por ele. Logo que atravessou as portas, o bruxo se curvou em reverência.

— Veio rápido — comentou sem nenhuma surpresa em seu tom.

— O mais rápido que posso para servi-lo, milorde.

— É um bom seguidor meu, Severo. — Voldemort brincava com a varinha entre os dedos. — Mas, indo direto ao assunto, por que não me contou que sua estagiária é uma Black? Ela agregaria muito à nossa luta se se juntasse a nós.

— Milorde, eu realmente desconhecia esta informação. — Severo aprendeu a mentir para as pessoas daquele covil como aprendera a andar: titubeava no início, mas agora era tão natural que nem pensava muito sobre. — Se eu soubesse, senhor, teria dito assim que descobrisse. Perdoe-me pela minha falha.

— De fato uma falha, Severo — ele deu um passo à frente. — Uma grande falha. _CRUCIO!_

Snape atingiu o chão assim que a primeira pontada da dor lancinante o acometeu. Lorde Voldemort o torturou por apenas alguns segundos, porém, para Snape, parecia uma vida inteira.

— Jugson trabalha em Hogsmead — contou quando cessou momentaneamente a tortura. — Ele contou que já viu sua estagiária por lá, transitando pelo vilarejo até a escola. Jugson confirmou que era a mesma garota no Ministério. _CRUCIO!_

A onda de dor veio mais forte do que a outra e desta vez Snape não conseguiu segurar o grito. Ele tinha certeza que todos que estavam naquela mansão já estavam cientes de que estava sendo torturado.

— O que sua estagiária fazia lutando ao lado de Harry Potter?

— Eu não sei, milorde — balbuciou e outro _Cruciatus_ veio forte. — E-eu já tinha a visto com a amiga de Potter, a Granger, por Hogwarts. Acho que são próximas.

— O nome. — Voldemort pediu e Severo o olhou profundamente. — Eu quero o nome.

— Elizabeth — o bruxo perverso encostou sua varinha na jugular de Snape ameaçando-o. — _Jones_. Elizabeth Jones.

O sobrenome pareceu provocar um pequeno estalo em Voldemort, que franziu o cenho. Antes que Snape pudesse se recompor das sessões de tortura ou se preparar para o que veio em seguida, Voldemort mirou a varinha para o comensal e sussurrou:

— _Legilimens._

Embora desprevenido, Snape aprendera a desenvolver uma Oclumência praticamente constante. A princípio, Voldemort viu apenas o que Snape queria que visse: ele dando aulas, os banquetes, até mesmo uma lembrança dele e Elizabeth trabalhando no laboratório, mas seu rosto sempre protegido. Em todas as lembranças que quis mostrar para Voldemort, a garota estava de costas ou com o rosto abaixado. Contudo, Voldemort jogava baixo e, além da Legilimência, ao mesmo tempo ele lançou um feitiço terrível, ainda mais tenebrosa do que a _Cruciatus_. A sensação do feitiço era uma dor tão horrível quanto a Maldição Imperdoável, mas causava um efeito paralisante; isto é, ao contrário da _Cruciatus_ , aquele feitiço o impedia de sequer gritar.

E foi isso que bastou para que parte das defesas mentais de Snape ruíssem.

_Snape vagava pelos corredores até alcançar a gárgula que levava ao escritório de Dumbledore. Disse a senha e subiu despreocupadamente os degraus de mármore. Bateu à porta e abriu._

_— Me chamou, Dumbledore? — Perguntou e seus olhos focaram na jovem sentada de costas para si._

_Ainda sentada, ela se virou revelando seu belo rosto. Um olhar curioso brincava nos olhos castanhos enquanto Elizabeth fitava o professor._

_— Prof. Snape — Dumbledore exclamou —, chegou na hora exata. Essa é Elizabeth Jones, sua nova estagiária._

De repente, Snape estava de volta à mansão. Sua cabeça latejava como se tivessem a batido inúmeras vezes contra a parede. Levantou-se do chão, cambaleante pela dor, e precisou fazer um esforço inacreditável para não vomitar. O silêncio do outro o lembrou de que quebrara sua promessa a Dumbledore. _Ele a viu._ Snape, então, voltou seu olhar para um Voldemort aparentemente em choque. A expressão ofídica paralisada com os lábios um pouco abertos e a respiração descompassada faziam parecer que Voldemort havia visto seu próprio bicho-papão, o seu maior pesadelo.

— Milorde?

Voldemort piscou algumas vezes e voltou a si. Ele e Snape se encararam por algum tempo, até que ele caminhou rapidamente até o comensal. Voldemort olhou no fundo dos olhos negros de Severo — o que perturbou o homem — e disse com uma pontada de raiva e desespero:

— Eu quero que se aproxime dela — ordenou. — Faça-a vir para o nosso lado. Vá embora.

Ele não esperou mais nada e seguiu apressado para saída. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

— Severo! — Gritou. — Aproxime-se, mas não se envolva — disse com ódio. — Se eu souber que a tocou, eu o mato.

O professor assentiu e seguiu para fora da mansão. Voldemort ainda tinha a respiração ofegante e andava a esmo pela casa. Como era possível? Como podiam ser tão parecidas? Decidido, o bruxo caminhou até a biblioteca, onde encontrou Nott conversando com Rabastan.

— Nott!

— Sim, milorde — os dois homens se curvaram em respeito.

— Seu cunhado trabalha no Departamento de Registro de Bruxos no Ministério, não é?

— Sim, milorde. O senhor tem um nome?

— Elizabeth Jones — seus olhos de fendas brilharam. — Me dê tudo que puder descobrir.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto os alunos saíam para a estação de Hogsmead, Snape bateu incessantemente na porta dos aposentos de Elizabeth, até que a porta se abriu sozinha e ele escutou a voz debilitada pedindo para que entrasse. Atravessou a sala e alcançou a maçaneta do quarto. A cena que encontrou dilacerou seu coração. Em meio ao caos que o quarto se encontrava — roupas espalhadas pelo chão, a porta do armário e um dos pés da cama quebrados, o espelho caído e cacos de vidro pelo chão —, Elizabeth estava encolhida no meio da cama. Tinha olheiras extremamente fundas e arranhões e hematomas por toda extensão dos braços e pernas. Snape caminhou para perto dela e se sentou na cama quebrada que rangeu.

— Elizabeth, o que é isso? — Perguntou apavorado e lançou um feitiço de reparo no quarto.

— Eu tive um descontrole de magia — respondeu num fio de voz.

— Olha — suspirou —, eu também já perdi alguém muito importante...

— Não é tão simples, Severo! — Disse em agonia, erguendo o corpo para se sentar. — Não é só isso... Eu não me reconheço mais. Não sei no que minha vida se tornou.

— Elizabeth... — sussurrou e segurou as mãos delas nas suas. — Não precisa guardar tudo para si.

Sentindo as lágrimas banharem seus olhos novamente, Elizabeth começou a contar:

— Conversei com o fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw ontem — parou enquanto Snape secava suas lágrimas. — Severo, eu sou uma Slytherin.

— Como assim? — Franziu a testa.

— Victorius, o suposto filho de Heitor, que teria dado continuação à linhagem, na verdade, era filho de Helena e Cérberus Slytherin. — Engoliu seco. — Eu e Voldemort partilhamos o mesmo sangue. E-eu sou suja igual a ele.

— Ei, ei! — Ele a segurou delicadamente pelos ombros. — Não é! Jamais poderia ser! Ora, você é prima da Bellatrix, assim como Sirius era, e nenhum de vocês é sem escrúpulos como ela. Ninguém da sua família é.

— Eu sou, Severo. Eu me vi em Bellatrix quando ela assassinou Sirius. — Fitou-o com olhos cansados.

Snape a olhou com olhos confusos, aquele vinco inerente entre suas sobrancelhas estava mais visível do que nunca. Ela suspirou e revelou:

— Foi em 1993. Eu tinha ido com alguns amigos do Programa de Especialização para um clube de Londres. Eu tinha ficado com um rapaz naquela noite, o Jonathan. Ele era um aluno veterano do Programa e há algum tempo vinha demonstrando interesse em mim. O pessoal bebeu muito e eu não me senti mais confortável, então resolvi ir embora. Jonathan insistiu em me levar para casa, porque já estava tarde. Eu recusei pois ele já estava se tornando grudento, incômodo. Insinuou que eu poderia dormir no apartamento dele. Enfim, eu decidi ir embora. Sozinha. Era tarde da madrugada, as ruas estavam absolutamente vazias porque ali era um bairro estranho. Eu estava indo para um beco onde poderia aparatar para casa e percebi que Jonathan estava me seguindo. Falei que não tinha necessidade daquilo, que estava tudo bem. Pedi para ele voltar para o pub. Ele... — sua voz tremeu. — Foi tudo muito rápido. Ele me deu um mata-leão e me puxou para dentro do beco. Fiquei semiconsciente, ele pegou minha varinha e jogou longe e...

— Elizabeth...

— Antes que ele fizesse o que iria fazer, eu voltei à consciência e lutei da maneira que podia — soltou um soluço e só então percebeu que chorava de novo. — Percebi naquele momento que nós bruxos nos acomodamos muito com nossas varinhas. Sem elas, nós somos nada. Lutei, lutei. Consegui empurrá-lo com força e ele bateu a cabeça na parede. Recuperei minha varinha e... Eu olhei para ele, vi que estava contido... Eu poderia apenas ter o amarrado e ter chamado a polícia, os aurores, quem quer que fosse, mas eu sentia tanta raiva... Então eu o fiz.

— Fez o quê? — Snape assustou-se.

— Eu matei Jonathan Harvy. Um rapaz de 26 anos, filho único.

— Elizabeth... — não sabia exatamente o que dizer e como dizer, completamente assombrado com a revelação e enojado com a crueldade do homem. — Esse... Esse verme abusou de você! Foi legítima defesa.

— Não, Severo! Eu quis! — Seus olhos transmitiam imenso remorso. — Eu o tinha contido e eu o matei. Eu quis matá-lo.

— Quem sabe sobre isso?

— Dumbledore — passou a mão pelo rosto. — Assim que tudo aconteceu, eu fui direto contar pra ele. Não sabia o que fazer.

Snape a abraçou fortemente e deixou que chorasse em seu ombro. Quantos fardos aquela mulher precisava suportar? Não era justo. Ele desejou que houvesse uma maneira de tomar toda dor que ela sentia para si. Se houvesse uma maneira de curá-la daquela mazela, ele faria. Era um dos piores sentimentos do mundo se ver impotente diante do sofrimento de alguém que nos importamos e, sim, Severo Snape se importava demais com Elizabeth Jones.

Ele pensou, então, em Lilian. Sempre teve para si uma imagem quase imaculada da sua amiga de infância; Lilian era quase uma santa. E, em contrapartida, Elizabeth estava ali, confessando para ele algo extremamente sombrio, mostrando-se tão humana e real, e aquilo era o que mais o fascinava em Elizabeth. Ela era humana o suficiente para errar, para apontar o dedo e julgar o outro, mas também era boa o bastante para reconhecer seus pecados e perdoar o próximo.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar da cama e esperou que tomasse banho. Elizabeth retornou ao quarto enrolada na toalha; o rosto ainda cansado, mas com a aparência bem melhor, os machucados desaparecidos. Ele alegou que a esperaria na sala para que pudesse se vestir, mas disse antes de sair:

— Uma vez você me disse que existe uma grande diferença entre fazer algo ruim e ser uma pessoa ruim. Ele era um abusador, um monstro. Não há problema algum em ter desejado vê-lo morto. E sobre o Lorde das Trevas, você é diferente dele, sim, Liz. Porque você é generosa o suficiente para sentir contrição e ver o que há de melhor em pessoas como eu. Não acho que ainda reste humanidade nele o suficiente para nutrir qualquer sentimento do tipo. — Fechou a porta e gritou. — Não demore! Dumbledore quer conversar conosco.

* * *

— Bem, primeiramente, minha conversa é com você, Elizabeth. — Dumbledore iniciou a pequena reunião. Elizabeth notou com seu padrinho parecia muito irritado, e tratou e olhou para Snape com uma frieza impressionável. — Você está oficialmente formada agora, recebeu seu diploma e eu quero contratá-la. Já separei toda a documentação, você só precisa assinar.

Sem questionamentos, Elizabeth assinou ávida os documentos. Terminada a burocracia, o diretor olhou para os dois.

— Agora... — cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. — Eu pretendo trazer Horácio Slughorn de volta.

— O quê?

— Quem?

Snape e Elizabeth exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. O professor tinha uma expressão quase transtornada enquanto ela procurava entender a situação.

— Slughorn, querida, lecionava Poções antes de Severo.

— Ok... — ainda parecia um pouco confusa.

— Por que quer recontratar Horácio? — Snape questionou. — Foi ele quem implorou para sair da escola.

— Tom Riddle foi um dos pupilos de Horácio — disse, cortante — Acredito que ele tenha informações das quais precisamos.

— Tudo bem. — Severo cruzou os braços, talvez tão irritado com a situação quanto com o tratamento de Dumbledore. — Então você terá três professores de Poções?

— Não, Severo — o diretor respondeu como se falasse com uma criança teimosa. — Hogwarts terá dois professores de Poções. Pensei que Elizabeth poderia ficar com as turmas do primeiro ou quinto ano e Horácio com as duas restantes.

— Alvo? — Snape parecia transtornado.

— Você se provou um homem de máxima confiança, Severo — seu tom era um pouco irônico —, apesar do último acontecimento. Então, estou te dando o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Um silêncio nasceu dentro do escritório. Snape encarava o diretor com olhos surpresos e confusos. Elizabeth sorriu para o professor, pois lembrou da inspeção de Umbridge em que descobriu que Severo se candidatava ao cargo de DCAT periodicamente. Contudo, Snape não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito.

— Pensei que ficaria feliz.

— Eu... — hesitou — Fico verdadeiramente lisonjeado, Alvo. Eu só não esperava por isso.

— Durante as férias irei procurar por Horácio e resolverei toda essa questão. Mas agora o assunto é mais sério. — Levantou-se e caminhou para a janela. Suspirou muito fundo antes de falar e sua feição pareceu ainda mais infeliz. — Conte a Elizabeth.

Ela olhou para o padrinho e para Snape com certo temor. Notara a frieza com a qual Dumbledore estava tratando Snape, mas agora a menção ao seu nome trazia um tom ainda mais assustador ao que quer que tivesse acontecido.

Snape hesitou por alguns segundos, temendo a reação da mulher ao seu lado. Suas conversas com Dumbledore sobre os encontros com o Lorde das Trevas eram sempre do mais alto sigilo, mas reconhecia que o diretor estava mais do que certo em exigir que a afilhada estivesse ciente do que acontecera na noite anterior.

— Fui chamado ontem. Ele queria saber sobre você — disse olhando atentamente para ela, que suspirou. — Bellatrix contou a ele que sua prima estava no Ministério. Um dos comensais que trabalha em Hogsmead comentou que já havia visto você entrando e saindo de Hogwarts e, bem... O Lorde das Trevas apenas concluiu o óbvio: que você era a minha estagiária.

— Não poderia confundir uma moça da idade de Elizabeth com uma aluna, é claro. — Dumbledore comentou ainda muito irritado. — E o que mais?

— E-Eu... — fechou os olhos e suspirou, cansado. — Minha Oclumência fraquejou. — Elizabeth arfou levando a mão ao peito. — Pela primeira vez, a porra da minha Oclumência fraquejou!

— Severo... — tentou dizer.

— Eu tentei! Juro que tentei fechar minha mente! — Snape mostrava-se culpado. — Mas Você-Sabe-Quem... Ele usou um feitiço desconhecido, não era nada igual ao que já sofri antes...

— Severo! Está tudo bem. — Elizabeth conseguiu dizer, tocando nas mãos do professor. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer. Você não tem culpa de nada. Fez o possível e impossível para proteger a mim e a minha família, e somos eternamente gratos por isso.

— Não, não está tudo bem. — Dumbledore voltou a dizer com um tom duro. — Conte o restante.

— Ele ficou chocado, transtornado. Foi estranho. — Franziu o cenho e Dumbledore apertou os lábios. — Pediu para que eu me aproximasse e tentasse te trazer para o lado dele, Elizabeth. E deixou claro que eu deveria me aproximar como um amigo. Disse que se me envolvesse com você, me mataria.

— Então você é um homem morto, Severo Snape. — Elizabeth deixou escapar com um sorriso ameno.

— Perdão? — Dumbledore ergueu a sobrancelha.

Snape e Elizabeth tiraram os olhos um do outro e fitaram o chão, os rostos adquirindo um tom rubro de constrangimento.

— Vocês querem me contar alguma coisa?

— Não. — Severo respondeu seco.

— Nada de interessante, padrinho. — Elizabeth debochou.

— Isso era tudo? — Snape perguntou se levantando e o mais velho assentiu. — Boa tarde, diretor. Elizabeth.

O professor acenou com a cabeça, sempre naquele mesmo tom elegante, como se tivesse saído de um romance do século XIX, e se retirou. Padrinho e afilhada se olharam por algum tempo até a jovem dizer:

— Eu... — encarou as mãos sobre o seu colo — Tive uma conversa desgastante com o fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw. — Ergueu o olhar e viu o padrinho assentindo com a cabeça. — O senhor sabia?

— Sim — passou a mão pela barba. — Helena me contou no dia em que a profecia sobre você e Voldemort foi feita.

— Alguém da minha família sabe? — Perguntou em tom baixo, como se sentisse vergonha de trazer aquele fato à tona.

— Não.

— Outra coisa... — respirou fundo. — Por que proteger minha imagem era tão importante? Por que está tão bravo com Severo?

— A resposta é bem clara, Lizzie — disse sem rodeios. — Olhe-se no espelho. Você é a cópia quase idêntica da sua avó quando ela era mais nova. E, bem, você sabe que Voldemort e sua avó têm uma história de rivalidade.

— Minha avó foi uma das primeiras opositoras de Voldemort — fechou os olhos. — E eu sou igual a ela. Não tinha pensado nisso.

— Voltará para Norfolk? — O padrinho perguntou.

— Sim — levantou-se. — Mas tentarei vir a Hogwarts para ver o senhor.

— Ver só a mim? — Ergueu a sobrancelha.

Elizabeth apenas revirou os olhos e se dirigiu para a saída, mas o que Dumbledore disse a fez parar.

— Severo não é o tipo de homem para você, Elizabeth.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Descansou a mão sobre a maçaneta, mas não a girou.

— Não acha errado se envolver com um comensal sendo você quem é? — Repreendeu. — Ele é um grande homem, Elizabeth, mas selou seu próprio destino quando não tão ingenuamente acreditou que Voldemort lhe proporcionaria o poder que almejava.

— Não imaginei que o senhor era um homem de tão pouca fé, padrinho.

— Eu acredito em Sever...

— Não, não acredita — cortou. — Você confia que ele o obedecerá porque existe alguma aliança entre vocês dois que eu não sei exatamente o que é. Você confia que ele servirá a você porque o senhor foi o único que estendeu a mão para ele. Você não o deu uma chance porque acredita nele. Você o deu uma chance porque ele era a peça perfeita que faltava para o seu joguinho de xadrez. Você não acredita em Severo, você acredita na sua própria estratégia.

— E quanto a você, Elizabeth? Acredita em Severo?

— Sabe, padrinho — girou a maçaneta —, há mais nele do que os olhos podem ver.

* * *

Nott adentrou a sala onde Lorde Voldemort estava com uma confiança quase imprudente. Para a sua sorte, não foi repreendido pela presunção pois seu mestre parecia compenetrado em uma conversa com Nagini. Chamou sua atenção com um pigarro ao mesmo tempo que se curvava em respeito.

— Espero que me tenha trago boas notícias, Nott — encarou o homem no alto de sua arrogância. — O que me traz?

— Meu cunhado me levou até o departamento aonde eu obteria as informações que acredito que o senhor queria. Foi um trabalho árduo, pois o sistema de arquivamento do Ministério é muito arcaico e...

— Nott! — Interrompeu. — Sem rodeios.

— Ah, sim. Perdoe-me, milorde! Eu procurei e, o senhor não vai acreditar no que descobri, existe mais de 400 Elizabeth Jones só na Inglaterra, a maioria são trouxas...

— NOTT! — Gritou e mexeu sugestivamente a varinha. — Não me estresse.

— Perdão! — Pediu mais uma vez. — Encontrei dois registros com o nome que pediu.

— Então... — Voldemort começava a perder a paciência.

— A primeira é Elizabeth Olivia Jones, mas ela morreu em 1956 — continuou. — A outra é bisneta dela, acredito que tenha sido uma homenagem. Elizabeth Madelene Jones, curiosamente, uma prima de alguns graus de Bellatrix.

— Conte-me sobre ela, sobre a família — deu dois passos em direção ao homem com sede de interesse.

— Ela é filha de Robert Jones e Cassiopeia Jones, que é prima de terceiro grau de Bellatrix e Narcisa...

— Me fale sobre a família do pai.

— Robert é filho de Christopher Jones e Valentina Smith que, é claro, se tornou Jones após o casamento. — Aproximou-se com a mesma confiança que entrou, e estendeu um envelope pardo para o bruxo. — Eu trouxe algumas fichas sobre alguns membros da família. Achei que poderia ser útil.

— Saia — ordenou assim que pegou o envelope.

Manteve a calma até Nott deixar o recinto. Assim que se viu sozinho, rasgou o envelope na pressa desesperada de abri-lo. A ficha que iniciava a pequena pilha era a da jovem estagiária de Snape.

_ELIZABETH MADELENE JONES_

_Nascida em um de janeiro de mil novecentos e setenta e quatro._

_ Filiação: _

_Robert Richard Jones._

_Cassiopeia Melania Jones._

_ Cidade natal _ _: Blakeney, Norfolk._

_ Estado civil _ _: Solteira._

_ Escolaridade _ _:_

_Escola de Feitiçaria Castelobruxo._

_Programa Bruxo de Especialização – Licenciatura em POÇÕES._

_ Profissão _ _:_

_Estagiária no centro educacional Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_[...]_

Voldemort analisou a foto de Elizabeth que vinha colada no canto superior da ficha. Sentiu um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo e folheou os papéis até encontrar o que queria.

_VALENTINA KATHLEEN JONES_

_(antes VALENTINA KATHLEEN SMITH)_

_Nascida em vinte de maio de mil novecentos e quinze._

_ Filiação: _

_Atlas Aaron Smith._

_Madelene Leclair Smith_

_[...]_

O bruxo correu os olhos de fendas para o fim da folha e quase arfou.

_Óbito por traumatismo craniano provocado por acidente de carro em quatorze de março de mil novecentos e cinquenta e um._

Ele pegou a ficha de Elizabeth e pôs lado a lado com a da avó. A semelhança entre as duas era assustadora, pareciam clones. Diversas lembranças e sentimentos vieram à tona e Voldemort libertou um grito de ódio. As folhas caíram ao chão e pegaram fogo perante seus olhos vermelhos. Através do fogo ainda conseguiu ver os olhos imóveis de Elizabeth encarando-o pela foto. Voldemort sorriu pavorosamente e disse:

— Jamais fugiria tão fácil de mim, Valentina.


	20. Reconciliação

**Reconciliação**

**_“I should be hoping, but I can’t stop thinking.”_ **

_“This Woman’s Work” – Kate Bush._

As primeiras semanas de julho chegaram como esperadas: quentes e radiantes. Dias nos quais os britânicos amavam desfrutar do calor, já que isso era raro no país europeu, pareciam dias fúnebres para aqueles com ciência do retorno inegável de Lorde Voldemort. Algumas famílias bruxas estavam em festa, de fato, comemorando a volta do seu líder fascista, crendo com esperança que, agora, os reais valores bruxos seriam restabelecidos. Já para outras famílias, como os Jones, por exemplo, os raios de Sol eram como um dragão. É lindo de se ver, mas você não quer chegar perto. 

A profecia, o retorno oficial do bruxo das trevas, o ferimento na perna de Elizabeth, a morte de Sirius, a descoberta de sua ligação com Slytherin contribuíam para uma sensação apática sobre a casa dos Jones. As sombras dos últimos acontecimentos pareciam vagar e assombrar o lar. Assombravam principalmente Elizabeth. 

Não foi fácil contar à família sobre a conversa reveladora que teve com o fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw. Tinha sido um diálogo marcado integralmente por muito silêncio e algumas resistências. Os Jones agora tinham um costume involuntário de olhar um para o outro em silêncio, talvez esperando notar no outro uma característica de Slytherin despercebida por séculos. 

Naquela tarde, Elizabeth se encontrava sentada sobre o peitoril largo da janela do seu quarto em Norfolk, lendo um romance policial qualquer. Na verdade, já fazia alguns minutos em que se perdera na leitura e seus olhos já não focavam nos parágrafos. Pensava em Sirius quase o tempo todo. Pensava em Slytherin e Voldemort toda hora. Snape entrava e saía dos seus pensamentos com frequência também. A mente de Elizabeth era um turbilhão nos últimos meses e parecia que a cada dia piorava. 

Fechou o livro com um som mudo e caminhou até a escrivaninha. Devolveu o livro para a superfície da mesa, abriu uma das gavetas e levantou seu fundo falso. Elizabeth pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e o olhou atentamente pela quarta vez naquele dia. Querendo se lembrar de cada detalhe, ela deixou a profecia por escrito. Já nem sabia dizer quantas vezes analisou aquelas linhas, mas alguns significados permaneciam como incógnitas. Devolveu o pergaminho para a gaveta e pegou papel e caneta. Ficou muito tempo encarando o branco da folha, batendo com a caneta contra a mesa, enquanto decidia o que escreveria. No fim de longos vinte minutos, a mensagem era muito breve: 

_“Severo,_

_As coisas andam estranhas, mas nada muito fora do normal. Quer dizer, do ‘meu’ normal. Sinto muita falta das nossas conversas. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Me dê notícias assim que possível, por favor._

_Com grande apreço,_

_E.”_

Sem pensar muito – pois acreditou que acabaria se arrependendo –, abriu a janela e assoviou. Vênus veio voando da árvore mais próxima até o peitoril da janela. Ela amarrou a carta com cuidado e, acariciando o pelo amarronzado da cabeça da ave, disse: 

— Entregue ao Severo, sim? Voe com cuidado.

A coruja chirriou, como se lhe respondesse, e abriu as asas, voando por um céu já muito nublado. Deixando o quarto, a jovem desceu as escadas já falando com a mãe. 

— Mãe! O tempo fechou de repente, acho que vai chover... 

A voz de Elizabeth morreu quando alcançou o último degrau e deu de cara com Melissa. As duas se encararam em silêncio por alguns minutos até Cassiopeia quebrar a quietude: 

— Sim, também acho que irá chover — olhou atentamente para as duas mulheres. — Melissa veio te ver.

— Oi... — disse meio incerta. 

— Oi, Lizzie — a loira respondeu. — A gente pode conversar? 

— Claro. — Elizabeth estava desconcertada com a visita totalmente inesperada. — Eu desci para beber água. Mas se quiser subir e me esperar lá em cima, fique à vontade. 

A formalidade no tratamento era estranha para ambas, mas nem Elizabeth nem Melissa sabiam como agir depois da discussão que tiveram meses atrás. A medibruxa assentiu com a cabeça e subiu as escadas em silêncio. Enquanto isso, Elizabeth caminhou rapidamente para cozinha e agarrou um copo d'água. 

— Por que não disse que brigou com Melissa? — Cássia perguntou num tom que vagava entre a curiosidade e a acusação enquanto cruzava os braços. 

— Ela te contou porque eu me afastei? — Ergueu a sobrancelha e encheu novamente o copo. 

— Não, ela não me deu detalhes. Porém, seja lá o que houve entre vocês, ela parece arrependida. — Caminhou para perto da filha. — Me surpreende vocês estarem afastadas há tanto tempo. Pensei ter te ensinado a importância do diálogo e o quão covarde é fugir das situações.

— Eu não estou fugindo, mãe — bateu com o copo sobre a bancada. — Muita coisa aconteceu, e eu decidi que não estava disposta a ouvir certas besteiras. Eu... Eu só achei que o melhor a se fazer era me afastar por um tempo.

— É, meu bem. Muita coisa aconteceu. — A mãe segurou o rosto da filha nas mãos. — E não é justamente por isso que você não deveria afastar quem se importa com você? 

Elizabeth olhou nos olhos azuis da mãe e suspirou. Pegou as mãos dela nas suas e beijou suas palmas. 

— Eu vou conversar com ela — declarou e se encaminhou para o quarto. 

Melissa a esperava sentada muito ereta sobre a cama, mostrando que não sabia exatamente como se portar naquela situação. Elizabeth sentou-se novamente sobre o peitoril e ofereceu um olhar calmo para a amiga. 

— Você está comendo direito? — Melissa perguntou. 

Elizabeth a encarou com olhos fundos. Estava pálida. Usava uma regata cujo tecido sobrava em seu corpo, e Melissa reparou no osso aparente da clavícula que não deixava mentir que ela havia perdido peso. 

— Eu estou me esforçando — deu de ombros. 

— Lizzie... — respirou fundo e pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. — Eu percebi a burrada que fiz no momento em que você saiu do meu apartamento. Eu quis te procurar, te mandar uma carta, um sinal de fumaça, sei lá, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que eu deveria te dar espaço. 

— Eu... — levou a mão à perna que ainda estava dolorida. — Eu realmente precisava de um tempo. Obrigada por entender isso. 

— Eu me encontrei com Paul — contou. — Conversamos muito e ele abriu meus olhos para muitas coisas. Estou me sentindo envergonhada pra caralho agora. — Riu sem humor. 

— Mel, não há por que se sentir assim. Eu entendo que, por mais que tenha sido grosseira, só estava preocupada comigo.

— Me desculpa! De verdade, me desculpa! — Melissa pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. — Eu nunca quis ser controladora nem nada do gênero. Juro que o que fiz de errado foi inconscientemente. Sobre Dumbledore ser seu padrinho e não ter me contado, eu entendo também. Eu procurei um psicólogo, ok? Tenho uma consulta marcada para semana que vem. 

— Melissa, isso é maravilhoso! — Elizabeth deu o primeiro sorriso genuíno em dias. 

— Sim, eu estou bem confiante sobre isso — sorriu de volta. — Bem, como disse, eu decidi te dar um tempo, por isso não tentei falar com você antes. Não queria ser inoportuna, estava esperando que me desse a deixa. — Mordeu os lábios com ansiedade. — Mas... Depois do que aconteceu no Ministério, eu não podia deixar minha melhor amiga, mesmo que ela esteja me odiando ainda. 

— Para de falar besteira, sua idiota! — Elizabeth riu em meio às lagrimas e abraçou Melissa. — Eu jamais poderia odiar você. Jamais! 

Elas se soltaram e secaram o choro. Melissa decidiu deixar o assunto para lá iniciando outro. 

— E o Paul está namorando, não é? — Arregalou os olhos. — Acabei conhecendo o Vladmir quando nos encontramos. Logo eu, uma trans, e não identifiquei que o Paul também faz parte da comunidade do arco-íris.

— Eu já suspeitava... — Elizabeth riu. 

— E você nunca me disse nada por quê? — Fingiu indignação. — Me deixou esse tempo todo interessada nele! 

— Eu não tinha certeza — defendeu-se. — Imagina se eu falasse alguma coisa do tipo e fosse mentira.

Elas conversaram muito por algumas horas. Elizabeth contou à amiga sobre seu relacionamento com Snape e recebeu caretas quando contou que, sim, eles transavam. Antes de ir embora, Melissa falou: 

— Olha, eu ainda não gosto da ideia de você e o Snape juntos, mas não sou eu que deve decidir com quem você se relaciona. — Deu um sorriso de canto. — Na verdade, eu adoraria saber como você penetrou as barreiras do coração peludo do mago.¹

— A verdade é que eu não sei — passou a mão pelo rosto enquanto ria nervosamente. — Eu percebi que ele era alguém em quem eu podia confiar e vice versa. Ficamos “próximos” — fez aspas com os dedos —, o mais próximo que alguém pode ser de uma pessoa como Snape, e... Ele me beijou. 

— SEVERO SNAPE TE ROUBOU UM BEIJO? — Melissa gritou sobre os pedidos de silêncio da amiga. — Foi ele que tomou a atitude? Garota, me passa o passo a passo dessa poção do amor agora! 

— Você é muito engraçadinha — debochou. — Na verdade, nem sei se foi ele quem me beijou ou se foi eu quem tomou o primeiro passo. Talvez tenha sido os dois. A gente não conversou direito sobre o que temos, mas eu gosto dele. Ele tem me feito bem. 

— Fico aliviada e feliz em saber disso — confessou apesar de estar séria. — Mas tome cuidado. 

— Relaxa, eu não vou acabar morta²— brincou. 

* * *

Vênus retornou apenas no fim da manhã seguinte. Largando a carta sobre o colo da dona, a ave a bicou em busca de petiscos. Alimentada, a coruja voou de volta para sua árvore favorita, à esquerda da janela do quarto da caçula dos Jones. 

Elizabeth abriu o pergaminho o mais rápido que suas mãos trêmulas permitiam. Seus olhos encontraram a mesma carta que enviara ao professor de Poções. _Ele_ _devolveu?_ Ela se perguntou já nutrindo uma pontada de raiva pensando o quão grosseiro aquilo poderia ser. Virando o verso da folha, repreendeu seu pré julgamento e leu as breves linhas escritas pelos garranchos de Snape: 

_“Não me mande cartas. Você correu um risco enorme. Explico melhor assim que puder. Estarei em Hogwarts na tarde de quinta._

_A propósito, bela coruja._

_S.”_

Para qualquer outra pessoa, aquilo soaria como uma carta vazia, mas Elizabeth sabia ler Severo Snape nas entrelinhas. A promessa de explicar a situação num futuro adequado e próximo mostrava que ele pretendia – e queria – a ver em breve, o que era confirmado na sequência ao avisar que estaria em Hogwarts ainda naquela semana. O elogio à Vênus era uma forma de cortesia à própria Elizabeth, além de dizer que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo não era tão sério, pois dedicou tempo para apreciar a beleza da coruja. Elizabeth se surpreendeu ao perceber o quão bem conhecia Severo Snape.

Ela sorriu. Uma quinta-feira nunca pareceu demorar tanto. 

* * *

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Edward encontrou a irmã em pé na cadeira da escrivaninha, tentando alcançar a prateleira mais alta com um pano úmido. Os livros estavam todos espalhados sobre a cama e ela espirrou duas ou três vezes quando algumas partículas de poeiras ousaram pairar próximas a ela. 

— Você poderia usar magia para isso — opinou enquanto se encostava no batente da porta. 

— Feitiços de limpeza não são tão efetivos quanto o serviço manual — ela respondeu secando uma pequena gota de suor da testa. — Além disso, existe um prazer quase obsceno em limpar e organizar minhas prateleiras eu mesma. 

— Entendo. Você poderia terminar isso depois? — Pediu. — Queria conversar com vocês. 

— Reunião de família? — Perguntou e deu um pulo para o chão. 

A perna ferida na Batalha do Ministério doeu consideravelmente e fraquejou. Elizabeth se segurou a tempo na própria cadeira e deixou um palavrão escapar. 

— Você não deveria estar forçando essa perna — o irmão repreendeu enquanto a amparava. 

— Têm muitas coisas que eu não deveria estar fazendo — ela murmurou. — Está tudo bem, pode ficar tranquilo. 

Os dois caminharam lado a lado e em silêncio até a sala de estar. Edward notou que a irmã mancava, mas ela o rechaçou quando quis ajudá-la. Quando chegaram à sala, os pais, avó e Emma já estavam acomodados, apenas esperando para que a conversa se iniciasse. Elizabeth se sentou lentamente, procurando disfarçar a perna dolorida. 

— Bem — Edward começou após alguns minutos e pôs sua mão sobre a da esposa —, nós não contamos a vocês, a não ser para Lizzie, que eu e Emma estávamos tentando ter um filho desde antes do casamento. — Ele aguardou alguns segundos para que a informação fosse digerida. — Após o casamento, nós fomos ao médico. Mas descobrimos que Emma tem uma condição que quase a incapacita de engravidar. 

— Eu tenho uma má formação do útero que afetou também uma das tubas uterinas — explicou Emma. — As chances de engravidar eram muito pequenas... 

— Oh Céus! — Cássia lamentou. — Eu sinto muito.

— Mas, mãe, o ponto é exatamente esse. — Edward sorriu. — Emma está grávida! 

A comoção foi quase total, com exceção de Elizabeth. Enquanto a avó e os pais se entreolharam com sorrisos e olhos brilhantes, a caçula apenas conseguiu franzir o cenho e encarar todos ali. Até mesmo tentou, porém foi impossível erguer os lábios e mostrar os dentes.

— Quanto tempo? — Robert perguntou. 

— Uns dois meses. — Emma riu. — A barriga nem cresceu ainda. 

— Parabéns, papais. — Elizabeth encontrou sua voz e conseguiu dar um sorriso pequeno.

Algum tempo depois, quase na hora do jantar, Elizabeth contemplava da varanda o campo esverdeado do quintal. Sentiu uma presença atrás de si e se virou para encontrar, com nenhuma surpresa, Edward com um olhar ferido. 

— Você podia ao menos disfarçar. 

— Disfarçar o quê? — Perguntou já sabendo a resposta. 

— Sua cara de infelicidade — as palavras arranharam. 

— Eu não estou infeliz. — Elizabeth disse com calma. — Estou preocupada. 

— Eu sei dos riscos... 

— Não é o que parece — cortou. — Se sabe dos riscos, então entende a minha reação. Emma corre risco de vida. 

— Pare de agourar — acusou. 

— Agourar?! — Ergueu minimamente a voz com mágoa. — Realmente acha que eu poderia algum dia desejar o mal para minha própria família? Para você, Edward?

O irmão não respondeu a princípio. Pôs as mãos nos quadris e suspirou com força, desviando os olhos para o chão. Não fora a maneira correta de abordar o assunto com a irmã. Estava certo em chamar atenção para sua reação perante a uma felicidade tão abrangente, mas estava inegavelmente errado em querer destilar palavras tão duras quando Elizabeth passava por momentos tão delicados.

— Me desculpe — ele pediu após alguns minutos de quietude. — Nós temos passado por muita coisa, principalmente você. 

— Ed — caminhou até o irmão e o abraçou —, eu estou genuinamente feliz por vocês. De verdade, eu estou. Mas não peça para que eu ignore os fatos. Eu estou muito preocupada.

— Ela vai ficar bem — disse, mas não em tom de confirmação. Na verdade, sua fala carregava um pedido quase desesperado. 

— Ela vai — a irmã também desejou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹“O coração peludo do mago" é um dos contos do livro “Contos de Beedle, o bardo”. Na história trágica, um jovem mago utiliza magia das trevas para arrancar o próprio coração e se tornar invulnerável. O termo “ter um coração peludo" é usado para se referir à pessoa que é fria e insensível. 
> 
> ²No conto, o personagem do mago mata a moça que iria desposar. 


	21. Fardo

****

**Fardo**

**_“And oh, poor Atlas. The world’s a beast of a burden.”_ **

_“What The Water Gave Me” – Florence and The Machine._

Na quinta-feira, Elizabeth chegou em Hogwarts já no início da noite. Passou rapidamente em seus aposentos para se certificar que estava tudo em ordem e caminhou para os de Snape. Ela encontrou uma cena a qual jamais imaginou, mas desejou ter em sua posse uma câmera fotográfica para eternizar aquele momento. Snape deitado sobre o sofá, com uns óculos descansando sobre seu nariz de ganho, lendo atentamente um livro.

— Durkheim? – Ela leu a capa do livro. — Não sabia que se interessava por sociologia.

— Eu me interesso por tudo um pouco — ele se sentou e fechou o volume. — Esperava que viesse mais cedo.

— Eu pretendia, mas Andrômeda foi nos visitar. — Sentou-se ao lado dele. — Desde quando usa óculos?

— Ah, isso — pareceu lembrar e o removeu logo em seguida. — Desde a adolescência. Mas eu não gosto muito, por isso periodicamente paro de usar.

Ela apenas assentiu em silêncio. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e se aproximou do homem.

— Sentiu minha falta?

— Eu descobri que raciocino melhor quando você não está por perto — brincou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

— Oh! Então, acredito que devo te deixar sozinho — entrou na brincadeira e se levantou.

— Não! — Ele também se levantou e a segurou pela mão rapidamente.

Ela riu e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. O reencontro das bocas foi muito melhor do que esperava. Precisava daquilo, daquele bálsamo, após tantos conflitos em sua vida. Estar nos braços de Snape era sempre garantia de que se sentiria segura, quase como se nada pudesse atingi-la.

Havia algo em Elizabeth Jones que fazia com que Snape se sentisse envolto por uma nuvem de boas sensações. Era quase como se pudesse flutuar, ela o tirava de órbita com apenas um olhar. A língua dela envolveu a sua, provocando aquele arrepio eletrizante com o qual já estava ficando habituado. Porém, antes que pudesse prender os cabelos dela em sua mão, um dos quadros que conectava seus aposentos com o escritório do diretor surgiu.

— Prof. Snape! — O homenzinho da pintura o chamou. O casal se separou com certo embaraço, mas qualquer nota de humor foi abandonada quando perceberam a afobação do quadro. — É o prof. Dumbledore! Ele está no escritório. Parece ser grave.

A imagem desapareceu logo em seguida. Elizabeth se viu nos corredores antes mesmo de Snape, que vinha logo atrás. A imensidão vazia do castelo em plenas férias deixava com que os dois corressem o mais rápido possível até o gabinete.

— Padrinho! — Elizabeth chamou quando a porta abriu.

Dumbledore estava debruçado sobre a escrivaninha. O braço direito estendido ao lado da espada de Gryffindor revelava uma pele enegrecida.

— Padrinho, consegue falar? — Perguntou avidamente enquanto colocava a mão sobre a testa do mago. — Severo, ele está queimando em febre!

Snape olhava da mão de Dumbledore para o mago quase inconsciente. Ele sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço para descobrir a extensão do problema e se assustou.

— O que você fez, Alvo? — Questionou incrédulo e com medo.

— O que é isso? — A jovem apontou para um anel destruído.

— Não toque — alertou o professor, sentindo a magia das trevas exalar do objeto. Snape correu para fora do escritório.

Elizabeth deu a volta na mesa e pegou a mão de Dumbledore nas suas. Ergueu a manga da túnica e descobriu que a mancha negra alcançava até a altura do cotovelo. Ela segurou firmemente o braço do padrinho e iniciou um mantra mágico celta. Quando Snape retornou, com um cálice nas mãos, a mancha havia diminuído um pouco. Ele entregou o cálice para Elizabeth, que o administrou calmamente em Dumbledore. Snape tomou a mão direita do diretor e, com o auxílio da varinha, recitou um encantamento. O único som que quebrava o silêncio no cômodo era o choro contido de Elizabeth. Até mesmo Fawkes, a fênix, estava muito quieta. Alguns minutos depois, as pálpebras de Dumbledore se moveram e o diretor abriu minimamente os olhos.

— Por quê? — Snape perguntou sem rodeios. — Por que colocou o anel? Ele tem um feitiço fortíssimo, é claro que percebeu.

— Fui... um tolo. Aflitivamente tentado... — respondeu num murmuro.

— Tentado pelo quê? — Questionou a afilhada, mas o silêncio foi sua resposta.

— É um milagre que tenha conseguido me avisar a tempo! — Snape estava furioso. — O poder do anel é extraordinário. O máximo que podemos fazer é restringir a maldição a uma das mãos.

Mais consciente e disposto, o diretor levantou-se devagar da mesa e trouxe a mão até a vista. Analisou a mancha quase como se olhasse para um objeto interessante.

— Vocês cuidaram bem de mim. Quanto tempo acha que me resta, Severo?

Snape olhou gravemente de Dumbledore para Elizabeth, que tinha o rosto ensopado de lágrimas.

— Não sei — disse, hesitante, com um aperto no coração. — Talvez um ano. Não há como paralisar o feitiço permanentemente. É o tipo de maldição que se fortalece com o tempo.

Elizabeth sentou com pesar numa das poltronas defronte para o diretor. As lágrimas não cessavam. Dumbledore, em contrapartida, sorriu como se a notícia de que tinha cerca de um ano de vida restante fosse banal.

— Ainda bem que posso contar com vocês. Principalmente com você, Severo.

— Se tivesse me chamado antes, eu talvez poderia ter feito mais. — Snape parecia muito indignado. — Poderia ganhar mais tempo para você.

— Eu não entendo. — Elizabeth disse, desolada. — Achou que partindo o anel quebraria o feitiço?

— Algo do tipo. Sem dúvidas eu já não estava no meu estado perfeito. — Aprumou-se na cadeira. — Bem, isso torna as questões mais objetivas.

Snape o encarou assustado e Elizabeth franziu o cenho, o choro quase cessando.

— Eu estou falando, evidentemente, do plano de Lorde Voldemort ao meu respeito.

— Que plano? — Elizabeth olhou de um bruxo para o outro.

— Era sobre isso que eu iria te explicar... — Snape murmurou para ela.

— O plano de dar ao menino Draco Malfoy a missão de me matar. — Dumbledore respondeu como se falasse da previsão meteorológica.

Snape se deixou cair com cansaço na poltrona ao lado de Elizabeth. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados e a respiração descompassada. Sentia-se fraca e esgotada, mal conseguia pensar.

— O Lorde das Trevas acredita que o garoto não será bem-sucedido — comentou com a cara amarrada. — Está castigando Draco pelos erros de Lúcio. Uma tortura para família que verá o garoto pagar o preço.

— Em suma, o menino foi sentenciado à morte com tanta certeza quanto eu. — Disse Dumbledore. — E, acredito eu que, o sucessor natural para esse dever quando Draco Malfoy falhar é você, Severo.

— Eu... Acho que essa é a vontade do Lorde das Trevas — respondeu após uma breve pausa.

— Voldemort acredita que em algum momento ele não precisará de um espião em Hogwarts?

— Ele acredita que em breve terá a escola em suas mãos.

— E se isso realmente vier a acontecer — Dumbledore disse como se fosse mero comentário —, terei sua palavra de que fará o possível para proteger a escola e seus alunos?

Snape assentiu formalmente em silêncio, uma tristeza há muito tempo não sentida assolando seu corpo. Elizabeth parecia um fantasma; seus olhos desfocados e vermelhos pelo choro. Ela não conseguia falar, embora sua mente não parasse nem por um minuto.

— Ótimo! — Exclamou o mago. — Devo pedir que mantenha os olhos em Draco. Um jovem amedrontado é um perigo para os outros e para si mesmo. Ofereça ajuda, orientação. Ele sempre pareceu gostar de você...

— Gosta menos agora. — Snape cortou. — Draco me culpa pela prisão de Lúcio. Acha que eu usurpei a posição do pai.

— Ainda assim, tente. Estou menos preocupado comigo do que com as possíveis vítimas acidentais que possam ocorrer dependendo do modo que Draco escolher agir. De qualquer forma, há apenas uma coisa a se fazer se quiser salvá-lo da ira de Voldemort.

— Como assim? — Estreitou os olhos de ônix. — Pretende deixar Draco matá-lo?

— Ora, claro que não! Você deve me matar, Severo.

Um silêncio sepulcral correu entre eles, quebrado apenas pelos estalos que Fawkes fazia ao roer um osso. Elizabeth se levantou e andou a esmo pelo escritório.

— Quer que eu faça isso agora? — Snape disse com ironia furiosa. Sua voz trêmula pelo ódio. — Ou gostaria de um tempo para deixar um epitáfio?

— Ainda não — sorriu. — Creio que a oportunidade se apresentará no devido tempo. Com os acontecimentos dessa noite — indicou a mão murcha —, temos certeza que acontecerá dentro de um ano.

Elizabeth finalmente parou e se encostou contra uma das estantes, da mesma maneira que fez na noite que Arthur Weasley fora atacado por Nagini. Snape, por sua vez, não desviava os olhos raivosos do diretor, mas estava muito consciente sobre a jovem pesarosa às suas costas.

— Se não se importa de morrer, por que não deixa que Draco faça o serviço?

— A alma do menino não está completamente comprometida ainda. — Dumbledore considerou. — Eu não posso permitir que se corrompa por minha causa.

— E a minha alma, Alvo? — Perguntou num tom não mais alto que um sussurro. A cortina de cabelos negros escondendo um rosto amargurado.

— Só você poderá dizer se prejudicará sua alma ajudar um velho a evitar a dor e humilhação. — Olhou quase ternamente para o professor. — Estou te pedindo um único favor, Severo, pois a minha morte vem tão certa quanto o fato de que os Canhões de Chudley terminarão em último de novo. Confesso que prefiro uma saída rápida e indolor do que terminar sob a responsabilidade de Greyback; soube que Voldemort o recrutou. Ou da cara Bellatrix, que gosta de brincar com a comida antes de comê-la.

Seu tom era leve, mas seus olhos azuis perfuravam o professor. Com um suspiro estrangulado, Snape balançou a cabeça em aceitação.

— Obrigado, Severo.

Em silêncio, o professor se levantou e saiu do escritório sem olhar para nada e ninguém, nem mesmo para Elizabeth ainda encolhida no canto. Assim que Snape bateu a porta, ela caminhou de volta para a poltrona.

— Por que pôs o anel?

— Tolice — respondeu simplesmente. — Sabe do que se trata?

— Não... — mordeu os lábios com incerteza.

— Este é o anel dos Gaunt, os últimos da linhagem direta de Salazar. — Ele cutucou o anel com a ponta da varinha. — É uma horcrux. Já ouviu falar?

— Horcrux... Não... — encarou o padrinho. — O que é?

— Dever de casa — disse ao guardar o anel na gaveta.

Elizabeth sentiu os olhos arderem novamente e piscou rapidamente para afastar o choro.

— Não chore, querida — o mago disse calidamente. — Não chore por esse velho moribundo.

— É coisa demais, padrinho — ela passou as mãos pelo rosto. — Já não bastava todos os fardos que foram colocados sobre meus ombros, meu primo morreu há um mês e agora descubro que meu padrinho também irá logo, e pelas mãos de Severo.

— Você é mais forte do que imagina, Elizabeth. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria partir. Eu...

— Não choro apenas pelo senhor — ela cortou com rispidez.

— Elizabeth — começou depois de um suspiro —, Severo...

— O senhor não tem noção do fardo que deposita sobre Severo.

— Não é uma tarefa fácil, Elizabeth. Claro que não! — Argumentou. — Mas sacrifícios precisam ser feitos pelo Bem Maior...

— Foda-se o Bem Maior! — Esbravejou se erguendo. — Estamos falando de vidas em jogo, Alvo! Saber que se sentenciou à morte porque quis colocar esse anel me deixa dilacerada. Mas incumbir Snape um crime desses... Ninguém merece ser tratado como malditas peças do seu xadrez. Os danos que foram causados a ele...

— É uma guerra, Elizabeth — disse com cansaço. — Snape sabia no que estava se metendo quando veio até a mim há dezesseis anos atrás pedindo clemência.

— Ele não é Atlas! — Gritou com desespero. — Ele tem suportado muito por tempo demais.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Quero dizer que nós somos negligentes demais com pedidos velados de socorro.

— Não estou entendendo o seu ponto. — Dumbledore assistiu à afilhada caminhar até a saída.

— Se essa guerra não matar Severo — ela tocou na maçaneta —, temo que ele provoque a própria morte. Ele já aguentou demais.

— Ele não faria isso — o diretor balançou a cabeça. — Severo Snape é mais forte do que ele mesmo pensa.

— Não se trata de força. É sobre solidão, sobre carregar o mundo nas costas. É sobre voltar para casa e não ter ninguém esperando por você. — Uma lágrima solitária desceu pela sua bochecha. — Mas o senhor não se importa, não é? Não liga pro sangue que tem em suas mãos por causa do “Bem Maior”.

— Eu nunca matei ninguém, Elizabeth — franziu o cenho.

— Não — ela abriu a porta. — Mas quantos ele já matou por você?

* * *

Ela abriu com receio a porta dos aposentos de Snape para o encontrar sentado na sala. Uma garrafa de uísque repousava sobre a mesa de centro e ele girava o copo pensativo, assistindo o líquido âmbar rodar. Ela se virou para fechar a porta e o som rouco da voz dele a assustou.

— Rabicho está na minha casa — ela o fitou um pouco confusa. — Pedro Pettigrew. Ele tem feito umas merdas e o Lorde das Trevas acreditou que seria uma ótima punição me pôr como babá. Ele tem se mostrado um grande fofoqueiro, o Rabicho. Ele poderia ter pego a carta.

— Que bom que isso não aconteceu — ela caminhou até se sentar ao lado dele. — Vênus gostou do elogio.

O canto da boca de Snape se curvou minimamente.

— É uma bela coruja — ele, surpreendentemente, encostou sua mão na da mulher e brincou com seus dedos. — O Lorde das Trevas me deu um ano para te trazer para o lado dele. Senão, ele quer que eu te sequestre e a leve até ele.

— Nós vamos fazer isso do jeito fácil ou do jeito difícil? — Perguntou com um humor sombrio que não combinava com ela.

— Eu queria que não fizéssemos de jeito nenhum — largou a mão de Elizabeth e descansou o copo na mesinha. — Uma vez você me perguntou por que eu mudei de lado.

Elizabeth o fitou com atenção. Snape tinha os olhos fixos na parede a sua frente, pois não se atreveria a olhar para ela naquele momento. Estava prestes a se abrir de maneira profunda com ela; de uma maneira que nunca fizera com ninguém, nem mesmo com Dumbledore. Sabia que a partir daquele momento, estaria dando mais um passo crucial em seu relacionamento com Elizabeth, embora não soubesse com certeza o que era aquele relacionamento. Mas confiava nela, gostava dela, da presença dela. Durante as férias, se viu ansioso para vê-la, para beijá-la, até mesmo para a ter gemendo sobre seus lençóis e Severo Snape nunca tinha sido um homem que se preocupou com sexo. Mas Elizabeth... Que inferno! Ela lhe provocava sensações que há muito tempo estavam adormecidas e também que nunca havia sentido.

Respirando muito fundo e soltando o ar depois, ele começou a contar:

— Eu não tive uma infância adequada. Meus pais brigavam muito. Uma família desestruturada quase sempre cria crianças desestruturadas. Minha mãe foi deserdada por ter se envolvido com um trouxa e meu pai era um religioso que temia magia. Eu era muito sozinho, sempre fui, mas eu tive uma amiga. Conheci Lilian Evans ainda pequeno. Tempos depois fomos para Hogwarts. Ela na Grifinória, eu na Sonserina. Acabamos por nos afastar gradativamente. Eu estava, praticamente, sozinho de novo. Eu só queria pertencer, sabe? Acreditar que eu era bom o suficiente para fazer parte de algo, e eu estava cercado de filhos de simpatizantes de Você-Sabe-Quem. Não eram os meus ideais. Não era o que eu acreditava, mas eles eram os únicos que me acolhiam.

Ele levou uma das mãos à boca e mordeu o polegar com força, tentando refrear os sentimentos que sua própria vivência trazia. Snape descansou o braço ao seu lado e continuou:

— Eu tinha uns treze anos quando percebi que realmente amava Lilian e tinha dezesseis quando a afastei definitivamente de mim. As coisas acabaram tomando seu rumo natural. Ela se casou com o grande Tiago Potter e eu me aliei ao Lorde das Trevas, mesmo que o repudiasse.

— Severo... — ela disse, mas se conteve. Nem mesmo sabia o que dizer, então apenas deixou que falasse.

— Fui eu que ouvi a profecia feita por Trelawney. Contei para Você-Sabe-Quem, mas eu não esperava que ele decidiria que a profecia se tratava do Potter. — Engoliu em seco. — É algo horrível para se fazer, mas eu até mesmo tentei convencê-lo que se tratava de outra pessoa. Mas ele estava decidido. Eu... estava tão desesperado que até mesmo pedi para que ele ao menos poupasse ela, mas é claro que ele não quis ouvir. Na verdade, ficou bem bravo por eu estar defendendo uma nascida trouxa. — Inconscientemente, ele pôs a mão sobre a perna direita, onde Elizabeth sabia que ele tinha uma cicatriz muito feia.

“Eu corri até Dumbledore, porque era a minha última esperança. Pedi a mesma coisa. Se ele não conseguisse proteger todos, que ao menos protegesse Lilian. A ideia do Feitiço Fidelius foi minha, porém eles escolheram a pessoa errada para ser o Fiel do Segredo. E...”

Snape pigarreou quando sentiu sua voz oscilar.

— Eu tenho feito o possível e o impossível para proteger Harry Potter devido à memória de Lilian.

Elizabeth não se atreveu a falar nada. Bem, ela nem sabia o que poderia dizer naquele momento. A bravura de Snape em se dispor a correr risco em nome do amor era algo que ela apenas vira nos vários romances que leu durante a adolescência. O sofrimento dele era de uma humanidade tão intensa que chegava a ser assustador. E, por um momento, quase sentiu inveja da mãe de Harry, pois se questionou se Severo poderia, um dia, amá-la como amou Lilian; amá-la como ela já o amava.

Ele finalmente virou-se para ela e capturou os olhos castanhos nos seus negros.

— Eu perdi Lilian por um erro meu. Perderei Dumbledore que foi minha única companhia em anos. — Ele se preparou para o que diria em seguida. — Eu não posso suportar a ideia de perder você, Liz.

— Severo... — ela se jogou nos seus braços e ele a apertou com força contra si.

— Esse é o momento que você foge de mim — murmurou enquanto a afastava.

— Esse discurso não vai rolar a essa altura do campeonato — sorriu para ele. — Essa coisa de “eu sou perigoso para você”, “fuja de mim”, “se afaste”, não vai funcionar. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Severo.

E foi naquele momento que Snape teve a mais absoluta certeza de que Elizabeth não era Lilian e jamais poderia ser.

Lilian era ruiva e tinhas olhos verdes, mas Elizabeth balançava fios quase negros e piscava com olhos castanhos. Lilian possuía uma pele alva como um copo de leite, já o sol do Brasil nunca havia abandonado Elizabeth, que tinha a tez levemente bronzeada. Lilian era uma grifinória, Elizabeth era descendente de Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Lilian era lírio, Elizabeth era flor-de-lis.

A jovem mulher deitou-se sobre o peito do homem e inalou seu perfume de ervas. Ele voltou a abraçá-la e brincou com os fios escuros do cabelo dela.

— Você ainda a ama? — Perguntou num fio de voz que Snape quase deixou passar.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos, mas percebeu que a resposta era mais simples do que pensava.

— Eu acredito que sempre vou amá-la de alguma forma — beijou o topo da cabeça de Elizabeth. — Mas não. Eu não a amo mais desse jeito.

— Eu gosto de você, Severo.

— Eu também gosto de você.

Ambos sorriram, embora a posição que se encontravam não permitisse que vissem a alegria do outro naquele momento.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Snape percebeu o quão absurdo era tentar encontrar qualquer mísera semelhança entre Lilian Evans e Elizabeth Jones, porque não havia nenhuma. Elizabeth jamais poderia ser Lilian, porque Elizabeth era Elizabeth. Era sua Liz. Era tão rara e fascinante que tornava falsa toda e qualquer comparação.¹ E não adiantava mais esconder.

Snape estava a pouquíssimos passos de amá-la incondicionalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Trecho adaptado do soneto 130 de Shakespeare. Trecho original: “And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare/As any she belied with false compare.”
> 
> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K Rowling, “Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte”, 2007.


	22. Sabedoria de mãe

****

**Sabedoria de mãe**

**_“Ainda não sou forte o suficiente pra proteger você.”_ **

_“Sinfonia do adeus” – Baco Exu do Blues._

Snape sabia exatamente aonde ir pois Dumbledore o levara até ali cerca de um ano atrás, quando lhe contou que deveria proteger sua afilhada. Então a aparatação do professor foi precisa, e assim que seus pés se firmaram pôde ver como era bela a casa dos Jones no meio daquele vasto campo verde. Tinha uma pequena dúvida se as proteções da casa o reconheceriam, mas não teve nenhum problema. Bateu duas vezes com os nós dos dedos contra a madeira escura e pôde escutar um murmúrio de vozes abafadas.

— Cássia, meu amor, estamos esperando visitas?

— Não...

A porta se abriu lentamente e o rosto sério de Robert Jones se transformou numa mistura de surpresa e desconfiança.

— Ah, professor Snape! — Exclamou enquanto guardava discretamente a varinha. — Que visita inesperada.

— Perdoe-me por aparecer sem avisar, sr. Jones...

— Ora! Entre. — Interrompeu-o tocando em seu ombro e o trazendo para dentro.

— Professor Snape, como vai? — Cássia perguntou igualmente surpresa. — Elizabeth! Você tem visita! — Gritou antes mesmo que o visitante pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Snape sentiu um pequeno embaraço e fitou os próprios pés. Ia responder à pergunta de Cassiopeia, mas foi interrompido por um barulho estranho. Elizabeth vinha pelo corredor batendo as pontas das muletas pelo chão, e sentiu suas bochechas arderem com o olhar de Snape sobre si.

— Rob, precisamos dar uma olhada naquele móvel do quarto. — Cássia disse oferecendo um olhar significativo para o marido. — Ainda não estou satisfeita com a posição dele. — Robert assentiu, seguindo os passos da esposa logo depois. Ninguém notou, mas ele deu uma rápida olhada para a filha sobre seu ombro.

Elizabeth andou desajeitadamente até o sofá e se sentou com cuidado, pondo a perna atingida durante a Batalha do Ministério sobre uma almofada. O professor se aproximou e deu uma longa olhada na perna da jovem. A coxa estava inchada e avermelhada.

— “Você não deveria ter forçado essa perna”, eu já sei — imitou a voz grave do homem. — Já levei bastante puxão de orelha nos últimos dias.

— Que bom. Assim me poupa de adverti-la — seu tom era calmo, mas a preocupação pairava em seus olhos. — Está tudo sob controle?

— Melissa cuidou de mim. Não há nenhum resquício do feitiço, só... Bem, houve um impacto considerável aqui e eu não dei descanso à perna. Compressas geladas e uma pomada farão o trabalho.

— E descanso — completou com um sorriso sacana.

— Sim, e descanso — riu brevemente.

A risada de Elizabeth reverberou por todo corpo de Snape, fazendo com que se sentisse relaxado; era uma sensação muito parecida com a de tomar um banho quente quando todos os seus músculos estavam tensos. Contudo, seu sorriso se desfez quando desviou os olhos para o chão.

— Me perdoe.

— Pelo quê? — Ela sussurrou com o cenho franzido.

— Eu poderia ter feito mais. Se eu tivesse sido mais rápido ao administrar a poção...

— Severo! — Repreendeu-o. — Você foi perfeito. Isso aqui é consequência do meu descaso. Eu não me cuidei.

— Mas...

— Mas nada! — Cortou e logo depois amenizou o tom. — O que o traz aqui?

— Suas primas vieram me visitar — suspirou. — Narcisa queria conversar sobre a situação de Draco.

— Você-Sabe-Quem realmente deu esse fardo ao garoto?

— Sim. Narcisa veio me pedir ajuda.

— Também pediu para você matar Dumbledore? — Perguntou num tom seco.

— De certa forma, sim. — Snape, então, explicou sobre toda a visita de Narcisa e Bellatrix à sua casa. Sentiu seu coração se apertar quando assistiu Elizabeth fechar os olhos quando lhe contou sobre o Voto Perpétuo.

— Não tem mais jeito, não é? — Ela fitou as próprias mãos. — Tenho passado noites em claro procurando algum jeito de curar meu padrinho, mas... — deu de ombros. — Não encontrei nenhuma resposta. E agora, mais do que nunca, não há saída. Draco não vai conseguir matá-lo.

— Não — abaixou o olhar novamente.

— A partir do momento em que Dumbledore estiver morto — fechou os olhos em agonia —, tudo se torna mais fácil para Você-Sabe-Quem. E você... Ai, Severo! — Exclamou tampando o rosto com as mãos.

— Eu deverei assumir inteiramente meu papel como Comensal da Morte. Serei um traidor para a Ordem.

— E me levará até _ele_ — completou.

Snape hesitou e levou o olhar para o rosto de Elizabeth, prestando atenção no medo que ela tentava mascarar com uma pose corajosa. Enquanto pudesse adiar o dia da morte de Dumbledore e, principalmente, do sequestro de Elizabeth, ele o faria.

— Você toca? — Apontou para o piano tentando fugindo da conversa.

— Muito pouco. O piano é da minha avó.

O professor assentiu e olhou em volta admirando o recinto.

— Vem. — Elizabeth se levantou, atrapalhada com as muletas. — Vou te mostrar a casa.

Foi um tour lento, já que ela tinha dificuldade de andar com as muletas e Snape temia o tempo todo que caísse. A passos vagarosos, os dois conversavam amenidades.

— Essa casa era a casa de veraneio dos pais da minha avó, Atlas e Madelene Smith. Depois que Você-Sabe-Quem passou a persegui-la, ela se escondeu aqui. E cá estamos até hoje.

— Sua avó é uma bruxa muito poderosa. O que houve exatamente?

— Ela foi uma das primeiras a se opor a Voldemort. — Snape fechou os olhos. — Desculpa. Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu, ela não gosta de falar sobre. Sei que as coisas chegaram a situações extremas e a vovó temia muito pela família, então forjou a própria morte.

— Mal posso imaginar o que deve ser viver escondida há tantos anos — comentou enquanto observava os belos quadros pendurados na parede do corredor.

— Sim. Mas no Brasil ela tinha mais liberdade.

— Esses quadros são muito bonitos.

— Mamãe se derrete toda se escutar isso — sorriu. — É ela que pinta.

— Sua família é muito artística.

— Ah... — fez um gesto de rechaço. — Só minha avó e minha mãe mesmo. E o Edward até que canta bem. — Levantou uma das muletas para apontar para uma porta. — Aqui é meu quarto.

Abriu a porta com dificuldade e deixou que o professor observasse o cômodo. Três das paredes eram brancas e a quarta parede, onde a cama ficava encostada, era cinza. A monotonia de cores era quebrada com o verde de algumas plantas e pequenas decorações coloridas.

— Eu esperava algo mais... — torceu a boca.

— Feminino?

— Azul, eu diria. Achei que no momento que abrisse a porta sairiam corvos voando.

— Idiota — murmurou e saiu do quarto batendo suas muletas.

Um pouco mais a frente, Snape parou defronte um retrato em preto e branco na parede. A imagem era, aparentemente, Elizabeth com vestes de Hogwarts — o brasão da Corvinal sustentado com orgulho — sorrindo com confiança. Mas Elizabeth não havia estudado em Hogwarts e seus olhos não eram claros como aparentavam na foto.

— O que...?

— É a minha avó.

— Isso é impossível! — Estava surpreendido. — Você é idêntica a ela.

— Se você se demorar e analisar minuciosamente — sorriu —, é possível ver algumas diferenças. Mas, sim, somos muito parecidas. Entende agora?

— O quê?

— Por que o meu padrinho pediu que tivesse resguardo com a minha imagem.

— O Lorde das Trevas vê sua avó em você — sussurrou.

— Sim.

O temor da guerra retornara entre eles. Snape e Elizabeth fitavam o quadro sorridente de Valentina com pesar, talvez imaginando que a jovem tão feliz não imaginava que décadas mais tarde sua família estaria entrelaçada a uma guerra.

— Eu preciso ir.

Snape foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos do quadro. Virou seu rosto em direção a Elizabeth sem saber que ela estava tão perto. Seu nariz estava de encontro aos fios quase negros do cabelo da garota e inspirou o aroma tão agradável para ele.

— Vou te levar até a porta.

O percurso até a saída também foi lento. A vontade de Snape era jogar aquelas muletas barulhentas pelos os ares e pegar Elizabeth em seus braços. Reprimiu esse desejo para um canto escondido de sua mente, repreendendo-se por qualquer pensamento do gênero quando estava na casa dos pais dela.

— Te vejo no banquete de boas-vindas, então — disse olhando atentamente dentro dos olhos de Elizabeth. — Cuide da perna.

— Pode deixar — piscou. — Se cuida.

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e se retirou. Elizabeth o observou caminhar até que pudesse aparatar fora das proteções do terreno. Ainda se demorou um tempo observando o local onde Snape estivera antes de ir embora. O beijo ainda formigava em sua cabeça.

Com muito custo se locomoveu pela casa. Os braços estavam doloridos por causa das muletas, a perna boa já estava cansada. Forçou-se mais um pouco até alcançar o quarto que servia como ateliê para a mãe. Cássia usava óculos e, com o pincel na mão, analisava minuciosamente para as pinceladas que havia dado na tela.

— Olá — disse sem mover os olhos. — Snape já foi?

— Já.

— Não o convidou para ficar para o almoço?

— Ele não aceitaria.

Ela empurrou um banquinho para perto da mãe, usando a ponta da muleta, e se sentou.

— E o que ele queria? Devia ser importante para vir até aqui.

— Ele só queria saber como estávamos.

Cássia tirou os olhos da pintura para olhar de lado para a filha. Sabia que fosse lá o que Snape viera tratar com Elizabeth, o assunto deveria ser muito importante. Porém, se sua filha via motivos para não lhe contar a verdade, achou melhor não insistir.

Fez menção de voltar a pintar, mas a filha repousou o rosto em seu braço, impedindo que usasse o pincel. Descansou o pincel sobre a mesinha e passou o braço ao redor da sua caçula.

— O que foi, corvinha?

— Quando foi que a senhora percebeu que amava o meu pai?

Cassiopeia não respondeu de imediato. Primeiramente, estranhou a pergunta tão repentina. Segundo, precisou pensar na resposta. Não sabia exatamente quando percebeu que amava Robert. Ela apenas... o amava. Após muitos segundos, a resposta veio:

— Eu tinha vinte e um anos. Estávamos namorando escondido há uns dois anos, até que combinamos que eu contaria aos meus pais. Bem, você deve imaginar a cena que fizeram. — Deu de ombros. — Me deixaram de castigo, tiraram até a minha varinha. Até que um dia a campainha soou. Meu pai abriu a porta e era Robert.

— Sério? — Arregalou os olhos sorrindo.

— Sim — riu. — Robert nem deixou meu pai falar. Simplesmente disse: “bom dia, sr. Black. Com todo respeito, estou levando sua filha embora.” Acho que foi ali que percebi que realmente o amava perdidamente. — Olhou para a filha. — E você? Quando percebeu que ama Snape? 

Elizabeth se afastou da mãe e a olhou um pouco assustada. Cássia sorriu para a filha e acariciou seu rosto.

— Nós percebemos que você e Snape estão próximos. Deveria ter visto a cara dele quando chegou e chamei por você. — Sorriu. — Vocês estão juntos?

— Não conversamos sobre isso, mas pode-se dizer que estamos juntos, sim.

— Ele é meio carrancudo e não é o homem mais bonito do mundo, mas gosto dele. É uma boa pessoa. 

— Muita coisa ainda há de acontecer nessa guerra, mãe. Tenho medo de que isso não vá para frente.

— Não sofra por antecipação, Elizabeth. — Cássia retornou para sua pintura. — O que tiver de ser, será. Eu realmente acredito nesses dizeres.

Elizabeth assentiu, dando muito valor às sábias palavras de sua mãe. Suspirando, prendeu sua atenção ao quadro.

— É o Sirius? — Perguntou analisando bem a pintura que a mãe fazia.

— Sim — a mãe sorriu.

— Sinto falta dele.

— Todos nós sentimos, querida.

* * *

Agosto demonstrou-se diferente de todos os outros anos. O verão caminhava para o fim, mas o cinza do céu não ia embora. Parecia que a natureza tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo e chorava através das chuvas, do frio, do nublado.

Naquela noite, os Jones receberam Edward e Emma, pois comemorariam o vigésimo sétimo aniversário do filho mais velho. Andrômeda, o marido e a filha também fizeram uma visita.

Emma estava no terceiro mês de gestação. Sua barriga começava a adquirir uma forma arredondada, mas que era invisível através do vestido que usava. Ela e Edward demonstravam muita felicidade, mas não conseguiam esconder a preocupação que vagava por detrás dos olhos. Elizabeth percebeu isso, mas achou melhor não comentar. Emma estava aparentemente mais magra e seu andar tinha o ritmo reduzido. Por algumas vezes, ela contraiu o rosto em sinal de dor e levava a mão até o ventre.

Em um determinado momento, Valentina, Cássia, Andrômeda e Emma estavam juntas vendo alguns álbuns de foto. Do outro lado, os homens bebiam hidromel e conversavam sobre política. Elizabeth sentou-se no sofá ao lado de uma Tonks cabisbaixa.

— Ei — chamou a prima. — Como tem ido?

— O melhor que posso — suspirou.

Tonks estava muito abatida. Seus cabelos, que uma vez foram de um rosa pink eletrizante, hoje estavam num tom desbotado, como se transmitissem o que sentia.

— Aconteceu mais alguma coisa, Dora? — A prima a olhou com atenção. — Todos nós estamos tristes por causa de Sirius, mas aconteceu mais alguma coisa, não é?

Ninfadora olhou para frente e passou a mão nos cabelos. Ela desceu o tom da voz e voltou-se para Elizabeth.

— Eu estou gostando muito de uma pessoa, mas ele... — fez um muxoxo.

— Ele não sente o mesmo?

— Sente — levou os dedos à boca, roendo as unhas. — Mas ele cisma que é muito velho para mim, muito perigoso para mim.

— Perigoso? — Franziu o cenho.

— Lupin.

Elizabeth ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa e assentiu entendendo toda a situação. Ela chegou mais perto da outra e disse:

— Eu estou passando por uma situação parecida. Ele também se acha perigoso para mim, mas nunca consegue resistir quando estou por perto. — Brincou e conseguiu arrancar um sorriso da prima. — Olha, Dora, o que tiver de ser, será. — Utilizou-se das palavras da mãe. — Lupin foi renegado a vida toda e o melhor amigo dele morreu há pouco tempo. Dê tempo a ele.

— Obrigada. — Tonks sorriu-lhe.

Logo em seguida, Cassiopeia chamou os outros para partir o bolo. Um pouco mais tarde, os Tonks se despediram e foram embora. Elizabeth, com suas muletas, foi até a varanda onde encontrou o irmão com um cigarro preso entre os lábios.

— Voltou com essa porcaria? — Sentou-se no banco.

— Estresse — ele soltou a fumaça.

— Como ela está?

— Feliz e debilitada — riu sem humor. — O medibruxo queria internar ela, porém Emma bateu o pé, disse que não iria. Mas no mês que vem não tem saída, vai ter que ser internada.

— E o que ela tem sentido?

— Além dos sintomas normais de uma gravidez — ele tragou —, a magia dela tem oscilado e está abaixo do peso. Ela sente muitas dores também, porque o bebê está se desenvolvendo em um espaço pequeno. O parto será prematuro, disso temos certeza.

— E o sexo? — Perguntou tentando demonstrar um pouco de entusiasmo.

— Não pudemos saber no último exame — sorriu ameno. — Ele ou ela estava com as pernas fechadas.

— É tímido — brincou.

Edward apagou o cigarro e fez a guimba desaparecer com magia. Ele se sentou ao lado da irmã e com o dedo apertou a coxa inchada.

— Sente alguma coisa?

— Não.

— Que bom.

— Não, quero dizer — olhou para ele —, eu não sinto quase nada. Acho que é de tanta compressa gelada.

Ele olhou por alguns segundos para a irmã e, por fim, a puxou para um abraço.

* * *

Durante a última semana de férias, Elizabeth foi surpreendida por Edwiges que pousara em sua janela. Na carta, Harry contava do estranho comportamento que Draco Malfoy tivera na Travessa do Tranco. Elizabeth imaginava que se tratava da missão incumbida por Lorde Voldemort. Àquela altura, o garoto já deveria ter recebido a Marca Negra. Contudo, em sua resposta mostrou desinteresse no assunto. _Não deve ser nada demais_ , ela escreveu, _essas famílias tradicionais adoram a Borgin & Burkes_.

Terminou de arrumar suas malas e despediu-se da família. Voltaria para Hogwarts um dia antes do retorno dos alunos.

Já na escola, arrumou rapidamente seus pertences no quarto e tirou a tarde para organizar seus planos de aulas. Quando anoiteceu, se juntou aos colegas de trabalho no Salão Principal para o jantar. Tomou seu lugar de praxe, à esquerda de Minerva e ao lado de Snape.

— Bem, nossas crianças retornam amanhã — o diretor disse ao fim da refeição. — Devo lembrar os senhores sobre a reunião amanhã após o almoço. Boa noite.

Dumbledore deixou o salão, sua mão enegrecida balançando junto ao corpo. Elizabeth já ouvira nas conversas dos outros professores as perguntas acerca do que havia acontecido ao diretor.

Snape se levantou e olhou de esguelha para Elizabeth. Ele saiu e poucos minutos depois ela o seguiu até os aposentos dele. Ele a surpreendeu com um beijo quente assim que ela passou pela porta. Aos tropeços, o casal caminhou até o quarto e, com rapidez, tiraram suas roupas.

Snape deitou-se sobre a cama e puxou Elizabeth para si, voltando a tomar seus lábios. Ele a puxou pela cintura até que ela tivesse uma perna de cada lado de sua cabeça; sua genital de encontro ao rosto do homem, que a lambeu e chupou até Elizabeth ter seu corpo trêmulo. Ela saiu de cima dele e se deitou, ofegante.

Snape, então, colocou seu corpo sobre o dela e a penetrou com força, arrancando com louvor gemidos sôfregos conforme se movia. Ele pegou uma de suas pernas e a posou sobre seu ombro, dessa forma conseguindo ir ainda mais fundo. Ele se retirou quando ela, mais uma vez, foi tomada por um orgasmo intenso. Snape se deitou ao seu lado, pacientemente esperando que o corpo dela parasse de se contrair.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? — Perguntou ele.

Elizabeth assentiu e Snape contou sua proposta. Os dois debateram por poucos segundos e ela concordou com a ideia com um sorriso travesso. Sendo assim, ele se virou para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou um lubrificante. Espalhou o produto em seu pênis e no ânus de Elizabeth, que suspirou com a carícia íntima. Os primeiros segundos após a penetração foram desconfortáveis para ela, mas conforme Snape se movia lentamente, o corpo dela se acostumava e se adaptava àquela nova experiência. Ele suspirava no ouvido dela e Elizabeth não segurava os gemidos altos. Minutos depois, ele se deixou derramar dentro dela.

Elizabeth caminhou rapidamente para o banheiro para se limpar e Snape fez o mesmo. Horas depois, sentados na sala bebericando um vinho, ele perguntou:

— E a perna?

— Então — começou com um suspiro —, Melissa me fez ir até o St. Mungus para realizar alguns exames mais detalhados. Realmente não há mais vestígios da maldição, mas o impacto do feitiço e a minha negligente causaram um problema no músculo.

— Como assim? — Ergueu a sobrancelha, preocupado.

— A sensibilidade da perna está comprometida e não consigo ter firmeza. Tem dias que ela fica completamente dormente, eu manco. — Explicou. — Fisioterapia e mais descanso. Em alguns meses ela deve estar curada.

— Você deu sorte — disse gravemente. — Poderia ser muito pior.

— Eu sei — respondeu envergonhada. — Como nos vimos muito pouco durante as férias, não tive tempo de te contar. Emma está grávida.

— Meus parabéns — disse em tom interrogativo, sem saber se as congratulações eram apropriadas. Elizabeth fez uma careta e ele perguntou. — O que houve?

— Lembra que eu já te expliquei sobre os bebês descendentes de Ravenclaw serem fortes demais para uma bruxa normal? — Ele assentiu com a cabeça. — Bem, além disso, Emma tem uma má formação no útero. A gravidez dela é de alto risco. Mal consigo ter momentos extensos de felicidade, a preocupação está me corroendo.

Snape ficou em silêncio e apertou os dedos de Elizabeth nos seus. Ela sorriu amenamente para ele.

* * *

A reunião antes do banquete de boas-vindas foi longa. Além dos assuntos de praxe, Dumbledore precisou passar aos professores as recomendações de proteção do Ministério. A escola teria aurores no Expresso de Hogwarts e nos arredores do terreno.

Finalizada a reunião, os professores levantaram-se aos poucos para sair. Contudo, Dumbledore fitou a afilhada em um pedido discreto para que ficasse. Quando ficaram sozinhos, disse:

— Esse ano estarei dando aulas particulares para Harry.

— Aulas particulares? — Franziu o cenho.

— Sobre Voldemort. Precisamos traçar o perfil de Tom Riddle para entender como derrotá-lo, e acho que seria importante que você participasse também.

— Tudo bem. Estarei lá — ela pegou suas coisas e se encaminhou para a saída.

— Elizabeth. — Ele a chamou. — Ainda não conversamos sobre...

— Padrinho, agora não — ela o cortou. — Agora não, por favor.


	23. Menino

****

**Menino**

**_“Chega simples como um temporal.”_ **

_“Temporal” – Pitty._

Faltava poucos minutos para a chegada dos alunos, que se organizavam na entrada do castelo, quando Elizabeth adentrou o Salão Principal. A maioria dos professores já se acomodavam em seus respectivos lugares. Quando alcançou sua cadeira – à esquerda de Minerva e à direita de Snape –, foi surpreendida por um grande bigode prateado em seu campo de visão.

— Oh! Srta. Jones, não é? — O homem exclamou chamando a atenção dos docentes.

— Sim... — Respondeu acanhada com a comoção do outro. — E o senhor é o prof. Slughorn, correto?

— Sim, sim. Ora, sim! — Riu. — É uma grande... Gigantesca honra conhecer a neta de Valentina Jones. Sua avó foi uma grande bruxa, notável feiticeira. Uma pena que tenha morrido tão jovem. Você é muito parecida com ela, se me permite dizer.

— Agradeço pelo carinho com a minha avó — estava meio perdida. Slughorn falava muito rápido e animado.

— Disponha, minha querida. Ah, adoro o trabalho do seu pai também. Os artigos dele sobre botânica tropical são os melhores.

— Obrigada, professor. Olá, Hagrid! Como vai? — Buscou o meio-gigante com os olhos para fugir de Slughorn.

— Noite, senhorita Jones — ele respondeu com um sorriso sob o emaranhado de pelos faciais.

Snape chegou no mesmo instante que os alunos adentravam o salão. Sentou-se ao lado de Elizabeth sob os comentários de Slughorn: _“Oh Severo! Ótimo pocionista!”_

— Já conheceu a peça? — Murmurou.

— Pareceu bastante interessado na minha árvore genealógica. — Ela o olhou de soslaio.

— Hm... — o canto da boca de Snape curvou-se minimamente. — Nova membra do clube do Slug.

— Quê?

— Horácio tem uma queda por pessoas com contatos influentes ou que possam se tornar notáveis.

Àquela altura, todos os alunos já estavam presentes à espera do banquete. Minerva acabava de entrar com os primeiranistas para a cerimônia de seleção. Elizabeth percebeu que, frequentemente, Dumbledore desviava os olhos do chapéu seletor para o resto do salão. Ela correu com os olhos pelo recinto e entendeu.

— Cadê o Harry?

Snape franziu o cenho e também observou atentamente, sem encontrar sinais do garoto.

— Por Merlin, Potter! — Reclamou e se levantou saindo do recinto.

Muitos minutos depois ele retornou com o garoto. Harry andava muito rápido para alcançar a mesa da Grifinória, mas Elizabeth percebeu que ele tinha o rosto ensanguentado.

— O que diabos aconteceu? — Perguntou assim que Snape voltou a se sentar.

— Ainda não sei ao certo, mas suspeito de algo — ele encarou seriamente na direção de Malfoy, que ria olhando para Potter.

— Boa noite a todos! — Dumbledore exclamou enquanto se levantava.

Os alunos não conseguiram disfarçar o espanto diante da mão enegrecida do diretor. Elizabeth achou que ele parecia um pouco envergonhado, mas não teve certeza. Dumbledore puxou a manga da túnica e sorriu.

— Não tem com que se preocuparem. Bem, boas-vindas aos alunos novos; bom retorno aos alunos antigos...

— O quanto eles vão surtar quando descobrirem que você será o professor de DCAT? — Elizabeth brincou.

— Preste atenção no Potter — ele murmurou com um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

— Nesse ano temos o prazer de dar boas-vindas a dois novos membros no corpo docente. — Dumbledore continuou. — A professora Jones ficará responsável pelas turmas do primeiro ao quinto ano de Poções.

O salão aplaudiu. Ela sorriu e acenou para os alunos.

— O professor Slughorn — este ficou de pé; a barriga roçando na mesa e o bigode e a careca brilhando — é um antigo amigo meu e está retornando ao cargo antigo. Ele lecionará Poções para as turmas do sexto e sétimo ano.

— _Poções?_

Um burburinho se alastrou entre os alunos. Elizabeth olhou para Snape e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Por sua vez — o diretor falou —, o professor Snape assumirá o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Não! — Alguém exclamou e algumas cabeças se viraram na direção de Harry Potter.

— Viu? — Murmurou Snape.

— Coitado — riu.

— Coitado por quê? — Fingiu indignação.

— Você não é um poço de didática.

— Foi só deixar de ser minha estagiária e você já está mostrando as garras, não é?

Ela deu de ombros e bebericou o suco. Dumbledore terminou de dar mais alguns avisos e respirou fundo.

— Nem todos que estão aqui sabem que Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores estão, de novo, em liberdade e cada vez mais fortes.

Todo o salão entrou em um silêncio mórbido. Snape percebeu que naquela hora Draco brincava com o garfo e parecia não dar ouvidos ao que Dumbledore dizia. Elizabeth tinha os olhos fixos nas mãos em seu colo.

— Não posso enfatizar suficientemente o perigo da situação atual e o cuidado que cada um de nós deve tomar. As fortificações do castelo foram reforçadas durante o verão. Estamos protegidos de maneira nova e mais eficiente, mas ainda assim precisamos nos proteger. Por isso, peço a vocês que respeitem as restrições que alguns professores possam impor, por mais incômodas que sejam. Estamos preocupados com o bem-estar de vocês. Imploro, também, para que se virem ou ouvirem algo estranho, informem com urgência a um professor ou funcionário. — Dumbledore correu os olhos azuis pelos alunos e sorriu. — Por ora, acredito que o calor aconchegante do dormitório esteja aguardando por vocês. Vamos, portanto, dizer boa noite.

O habitual som ensurdecedor das cadeiras se arrastando quebrou a quietude do recinto e todos os alunos se encaminharam para suas Salas Comunais. Snape olhou de soslaio para a mulher ao seu lado e, discretamente, apertou suas mãos por debaixo da mesa. Com apenas um movimento de lábios, ele sussurrou “vamos dormir, Liz”.

* * *

Próximo ao horário do almoço, Elizabeth estava radiante, muito longe do quadro que apresentara naquela manhã.

Ansiosa para seu primeiro dia como professora, achou melhor se deitar cedo e não passou a noite com Snape. Os sintomas da ansiedade a fizeram rolar por toda a cama sem encontrar seu sono. Sentiu necessidade de tomar algumas gotas da poção Sono Sem Sonhos, e foi ela que possibilitou que desfrutasse de uma boa noite de sono.

Já de manhã, estava com tudo pronto e saiu dos seus aposentos com destino à sala de aula. Queria organizar suas coisas na sala antes de ir para o café da manhã no Salão Principal.

— Ei — ouviu Snape às suas costas. Virou-se para ele. — Está nervosa.

Não era uma pergunta. Podia concluir isso observando o rosto pálido de Elizabeth e em como as mãos seguravam os materiais com mais força do que era necessário.

— Estou — assentiu.

— Está tudo bem, é normal — disse. — Você é uma grande Mestra de Poções, Elizabeth. E é uma ótima professora, vi isso quando deu aulas no meu lugar no ano passado. Vai se sair bem.

As palavras de Snape foram acalentadoras, mas não diminuíram seu pavor. Apenas no fim da manhã que pôde respirar fundo e concluir que estava se saindo muito bem. Trancou a sala de aula e seguiu para o almoço.

— E como tem sido o seu primeiro dia de aula, professora? — Snape perguntou, já acomodado na mesa.

— Interessante — sorriu. — Eles são jovens incríveis. E o seu?

— Bem... — deu de ombros — Eu sou o morcegão das masmorras, não é? Não tem como ser muito diferente disso.

Já mais tarde, após o jantar, Snape e Elizabeth caminhavam juntos pelo castelo. Foi quando o homem comentou algo estranho.

— Slughorn me contou algo muito curioso hoje.

— O quê?

— Potter fez uma perfeita poção do Morto-Vivo. — Elizabeth franziu o cenho. — Nós dois sabemos que o garoto é medíocre em Poções.

— Eu poderia alegar que ele tinha um bloqueio por sua causa, como Neville, mas... Poção do Morto-Vivo? É de se admirar, de fato.

Ela virou um corredor que divergia do caminho para as masmorras.

— Onde vai? — Questionou.

— Ala Hospitalar. Pomfrey está me ajudando com a fisioterapia.

* * *

Após a sessão com Pomfrey, Elizabeth seguia para as masmorras quando encontrou uma coruja parda pousada na última janela que antecedia a descida para o subsolo do castelo.

— Olá, Hela — cumprimentou a ave. — O que me traz?

Removeu com cuidado a carta amarrada à pata da ave e a assistiu voar para longe. Caminhou rapidamente pelas escadas e o corredor dos seus aposentos, a carta parecia pesar em seus dedos. Sem notar realmente, passou direto pela porta do seu dormitório, seguindo para os aposentos de Snape. Quando abriu a porta, ele a olhou um pouco curioso, sentado na sua poltrona. Contudo, Elizabeth estava ocupada abrindo o envelope da correspondência.

_“Oi, Elizabeth._

_Emma foi internada hoje, às pressas. Sim, a internação estava prevista para o fim do mês, mas precisou ser antecipada. Ela teve um quadro de pré-eclâmpsia e apresentou sangramento. No momento em que te escrevo, ela está estável. Está sedada. O bebê também está bem._

_Peço que reze pela nossa família, Lizzie. Você sempre foi mais espiritual do que eu._

_Ah, a propósito, você será tia de um menino._

_Com carinho,_

_Edward.”_

Ela suspirou pesadamente e dobrou a carta. Virou-se e encontrou o olhar preocupado de Snape sobre si, dessa vez em pé, separado dela por alguns passos.

— A carta é do Edward? — Perguntou e recebeu um aceno de cabeça como resposta. — As notícias não são boas?

— Emma está internada. Está estável — fungou e tentou sorrir, mas o choro veio completamente desavisado. — É um menino.

Severo ofereceu um leve curvar de lábios e caminhou em sua direção. Tomou-a em seus braços e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe", 2005.


	24. Um ultimato para Dumbledore

****

**Um ultimato para Dumbledore**

**_“Choice is yours, don’t be late.”_ **

_“Come as You Are” – Nirvana._

Era fim da tarde de sábado e Elizabeth se encontrava no gabinete do diretor, aguardando a chegada de Harry Potter para iniciarem a reunião sobre Voldemort. O garoto abriu a porta e pareceu se surpreender que a nova professora de Poções também estivesse lá.

— Boa noite, senhor — ele cumprimentou, encabulado. — Boa noite, Elizabeth.

— Olá — ela lhe sorriu.

— Ah, boa noite, Harry. — Dumbledore respondeu. — Espero que sua primeira semana de aulas tenha sido boa.

— Foi sim, senhor.

— Deve ter sido produtiva, de fato — brincou Elizabeth. — Até arranjou uma detenção.

O adolescente corou e fitou os pés. O diretor riu e disse:

— Combinei com o professor Snape que você cumprirá a detenção no próximo sábado. Bem, Harry — adotou um tom objetivo —, você, certamente, se perguntou o que planejei para as suas, por falta de palavra melhor, aulas.

— Sim, senhor — ele olhou de soslaio para a mulher.

— Agora que você já sabe o que levou Voldemort a tentar mata-lo há quinze anos e você, Elizabeth — virou-se para a afilhada —, já sabe sobre a profecia, concluí que já é tempo de passar a vocês algumas informações.

Houve uma breve pausa quebrada pelo som de Fawkes.

— Disse no último trimestre que ia me contar tudo — o garoto alegou em tom de acusação, embora parecesse não ter sido intencional —, senhor. — Acrescentou rapidamente.

— E, de fato, contei — concordou. — Contei-lhe tudo que sei. Daqui para frente, estaremos deixando o terreno firme dos fatos para viajarmos pelos turvos alagados das memórias e nos embrenhar pelo matagal das suposições mais absurdas. Portanto, deste ponto em diante, posso estar terrivelmente enganado.

— Mas o senhor acha que está certo? — Harry perguntou.

— Naturalmente que sim. Mas como já provei para vocês uma vez, eu erro como qualquer outro homem. De fato, sendo, perdoe-me, bem mais inteligente que a maioria — Elizabeth soltou uma risada pelo nariz —, meus erros tendem a ter proporções maiores.

— Humilde... — murmurou.

— Senhor — o garoto voltou a questionar —, o que vai nos contar tem a ver com as profecias? Vai nos ajudar... a sobreviver?

— Sim, tem muita relação com as profecias — respondeu com calma, como se o rapaz lhe tivesse perguntado a data — E, espero, que os ajude, sim, a sobreviver.

Dumbledore contornou a escrivaninha e seguiu em direção a um dos vários armários da sala. Suas longas vestes douradas flutuavam ao seu redor, exibindo contraste com a mão enegrecida. Ele pegou a Penseira e a depositou sobre a escrivaninha.

— Vocês parecem preocupados — observou os mais jovens sobre os óculos.

— E não deveríamos estar? — Sua afilhada franziu o cenho.

Elizabeth e Harry pareciam assustados e receosos, porém, Dumbledore sorria.

— Vocês entrarão na Penseira comigo — explicou.

— Aonde vamos, senhor?

— Vamos fazer uma viagem nas memórias de Beto Ogden — o mago respondeu com displicência enquanto tirava do bolso um frasco que continha uma substância perolada.

— Quem é Beto Ogden? — A mulher se aproximou da Penseira.

— Ele foi funcionário do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas. Morreu há algum tempo, mas não antes de eu localizá-lo e ele me confidenciar essas lembranças. Iremos acompanhá-lo em uma visita que fez no desempenho de suas funções. Se puder levantar, Harry...

Houve um momento constrangedor onde Dumbledore, devido sua mão debilitada, não conseguira abrir o frasco.

— Padrinho, deixe que eu....

— Não precisa se incomodar, querida — pegou a varinha e a usou para destampar.

— Senhor — o garoto falou incerto —, se me permite, o que houve com a sua...

— Agora não é hora para isso, Harry. Vamos nos encontrar com Ogden.

Os três mergulharam na penseira e se viram sob um sol ofuscante. Estavam em uma pequena estrada rural rodeada de cercas vivas. Alguns metros à frente, caminhava um homem baixinho e gorducho, e Elizabeth e Harry concluíram que se tratava do tal Ogden.

Passaram por uma placa que informava _“Little Hangleton, 1,6km”._ Andaram por mais algum tempo até chegarem a uma aldeia residente entre dois morros íngremes. A igreja e o cemitério eram bem aparentes na paisagem. Ogden se encaminhou em direção a uma casa senhorial, mas aquele não era o destino.

O grupo seguiu Ogden, que passou reto pela casa, por mais uma estrada estreita e se embrenharam em um bosque sombrio. Quase não perceberam o casebre semioculto entre as árvores. Era um lugar curioso para se construir uma casa, Elizabeth e Harry pensaram. As árvores, que cresciam muito juntas, bloqueavam qualquer luz que se atravesse a adentrar. Urtigas se arrastavam por todo lugar, as paredes eram grossas e sujas, repletas de musgos. Era quase difícil de se aceitar que alguém morava ali.

Ogden se aproximou silenciosamente da porta, onde uma cobra morta havia sido pregada. Elizabeth se arrepiou de mau agouro. Um farfalhar de folhas e um estalo foi ouvido atrás deles. Um homem maltrapilho despencou de uma árvore próxima assustando Ogden de tal forma que o fez se desequilibrar.

— _Você não é bem-vindo._

O homem era medonho. Seus cabelos castanhos e longos estavam extremamente sujos. Era carente de alguns dentes e os olhos fitavam direções opostas. Ele tinha uma aura terrivelmente assustadora.

— Er... Eu sou do Ministério da Magia... — o funcionário deu alguns passos para trás.

— _Você não é bem-vindo aqui_ — sibilou novamente.

— Ah... Perdoe-me... Não estou entendendo — respondeu, nervoso. Os olhos estavam arregalados por trás das lentes grossas dos óculos.

Elizabeth entendeu rápido o que acontecia ali. Harry, entretanto, achava que Ogden estava sendo obtuso. A mensagem do homem era muito clara, ainda mais considerando que em uma mão ele brandia uma varinha e na outra, uma lâmina ensanguentada.

— Vocês, certamente, entendem o que ele fala, correto? — Dumbledore se pronunciou.

— Claro que sim — o garoto disse. — Mas por que...

— É ofidioglossia, Harry. — Elizabeth revelou.

O homem andrajoso caminhava em direção ao funcionário do Ministério.

— Escute aqui... — Ogden falou para logo depois cair. Levou as mãos ao nariz urrando de dor. Uma secreção purulenta saía do nariz.

— Morfino! — Alguém gritou de dentro da casa.

Um homem velho bateu a porta ao sair. Ele era mais baixo que o outro. Os cabelos já eram brancos e esparsos, os olhos eram de um castanho vivo. Ele parou ao lado do homem horrendo que ria e fitou Ogden ao chão.

— Ministério, não é? — Perguntou olhando o outro com arrogância.

— Isso mesmo. — Ogden afirmou com raiva enquanto se erguia. — E o senhor, presumo, é o Sr. Gaunt?

— Isso. Ele o acertou no rosto?

— Sim!

— O senhor deveria ter anunciado sua presença, não? — Gaunt questionou agressivamente. — Isto é uma propriedade privada. Como espera invadir minha casa sem que meu filho se defenda?

— Se defenda de quê, oras? — Ogden apontou a varinha para o nariz cessando o corrimento amarelado.

— Bisbilhoteiros, invasores. Trouxas e ralé. — Virou-se para o filho e murmurou. — _Entre e não discuta._

Estando mais atento, Harry percebera agora o uso da língua das cobras. Olhou para Elizabeth como se esperasse sua confirmação e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Morfino pareceu que iria discordar do pai, mas, com apenas um olhar, o mais velho o fez adentrar a casa.

— É com o seu filho que vim falar, Sr. Gaunt. — Ogden explicou. — Aquele é o Morfino, não é?

— Sim — confirmou com indiferença. — O senhor tem sangue puro? — Perguntou repentinamente de maneira agressiva.

— Isso não vem ao caso. — Ogden disse com frieza.

Elizabeth franziu o cenho e olhou para o padrinho. Dumbledore a olhou de volta fixamente, mas não disse nada. Aparentemente, para o Gaunt pai, a questão do sangue parecia, sim, fazer diferença. Portanto, ele olhou de modo ofensivo para o outro e disse de modo hostil:

— Pensando melhor, já vi narizes parecidos com o seu pela aldeia.

— Não me surpreende, se o senhor tem o costume de soltar seu filho contra eles. Que tal continuarmos essa conversa lá dentro?

— Dentro?

— Sim, Sr. Gaunt. Já disse que estou aqui por causa de Morfino. Enviamos corujas...

— Não estou interessado em corujas. Não abro cartas.

— Então não pode reclamar que as visitas apareçam sem ser anunciadas. — Rebateu. — Estou aqui devido a uma violação das leis mágicas que ocorreu na manhã de hoje.

— Está bem, está bem — berrou. — Entre na maldita casa, mas não vai adiantar nada.

A casa era minúscula, parecia ter apenas três cômodos. O principal servia de sala e cozinha. Morfino estava sentado em uma poltrona empoeirada e brincava tenebrosamente com uma cobra enquanto cantarolava baixinho em sua linguagem.

_Silva, silva, serpentina,_

_Serpenteia pelo assoalho_

_Seja boazinha_

_Ou Morfino crava você._

Escutou-se um arrastar de pés e Elizabeth percebeu que havia mais alguém no recinto. Era uma garota cujo vestido puído e acinzentado era exatamente da cor das paredes. Tinha os cabelos escorridos e sem vida, o rosto era pálido e comum. Assim como Morfino, seus olhos eram vesgos.

— Minha filha Mérope — apresentou Gaunt de má vontade.

— Bom dia. — Ogden a cumprimentou.

Mérope arregalou os olhos, assustada, e olhou para o pai. Deu as costas e continuou a mexer nas panelas na prateleira.

— Bem, Sr. Gaunt, para ir direto ao assunto, temos razões para acreditar que seu filho executou um feitiço na presença de um trouxa.

Um estrondo metálico. Mérope deixara cair uma panela.

— Apanhe isso! — Gritou o velho. — Isso, fuce o chão como uma trouxa porca, sua merdinha! Onde está sua varinha, desgraçada?

— Sr. Gaunt, por favor! — Ogden exclamou com assombro enquanto a garota puxava a varinha do bolso. Apontou-a para a panela e murmurou algo inaudível. O objeto apenas levitou e bateu na parede oposta, rachando.

Morfino soltou uma gargalhada demente e Gaunt gritou novamente:

— Conserte isso, sua imprestável!

Elizabeth respirou muito fundo e sua mão tremia, ansiando para azarar o poço de nojeira que era o velho Gaunt. Mérope, por sua vez, saiu aos tropeços pela sala, mas Ogden ergueu sua varinha e reparou a panela. Pareceu por um momento que Gaunt iria brigar com a filha de novo, mas olhou de soslaio para Ogden e optou por caçoá-la.

— Que sorte que o homem bonzinho do Ministério está aqui, não é? Quem sabe ele tira você das minhas mãos, quem sabe ele não se incomoda com abortos nojentos...

Sem olhar para ninguém, Mérope pegou a panela e a devolveu, com as mãos trêmulas, à prateleira. Encostou-se, então, com as costas na parede como se sua vontade fosse de afundar.

— Sr. Gaunt — recomeçou Ogden —, como eu dizia, a razão da minha visita...

— Eu já ouvi! — Retrucou. — E daí? Morfino deu a um trouxa o que ele merecia. O que o senhor vai fazer?

— Ele violou uma lei bruxa — disse com severidade.

— _Ele violou uma lei bruxa_. — Gaunt imitou a voz de Ogden e o filho gargalhou. — Dar uma lição em um trouxa asqueroso é ilegal agora?

— Temo que sim — o homem respondeu tirando um pergaminho do bolso.

— O que é isso? É a porra da sentença dele?

— É uma intimação para comparecer a uma audiência...

— Intimação? — Levantou a voz. — Quem caralhos você pensa que é para intimar meu filho a comparecer em algum lugar?

— Sou o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

— E o senhor acha que nós somos o quê? A ralé? — O velho avançou para cima de Ogden lhe apontando o dedo. — Sabe com quem está falando, seu sangue ruim imundo?

— Pensei estar falando com o Sr. Gaunt. — Ogden continuava aparentemente calmo.

— Exatamente! — Gaunt ergueu o dedo médio para Ogden.

Por um momento, Elizabeth achou que ele estivesse fazendo um gesto obsceno, mas percebeu que, na verdade, exibia o anel que usava. O mesmo anel que seu padrinho havia usado no dia que foi amaldiçoado. Ela encarou Dumbledore um pouco assustada, mas ele não devolveu o olhar. A parca luz que adentrava a casa iluminava as rugas do mago, e foi a primeira vez que a mulher realmente percebeu que Dumbledore já estava velho e cansado. Sua mão enegrecida, morta, inútil, amaldiçoada.

— Está vendo isso aqui? — Ele ainda gritava com o dedo em riste. — Sabe de onde veio? Está há séculos na nossa família, tão antiga que ela é. E de sangue sempre puro! Sabe quanto já me ofereceram por isso, com o brasão dos Peverell gravado na pedra?

— Não faço a menor ideia. — Ogden respondeu ainda muito calmo, piscando para o anel quase encostado em seu nariz. — E não é pertinente. Sr. Gaunt, seu filho...

Com um brado de ódio, Gaunt correu em direção à filha. Ele a segurou agressivamente pelo pescoço e a arrastou até Ogden. Elizabeth respirou pesado e virou-se de costas. Recusava-se a presenciar tamanha violência. Seu estômago já se revirava com a imundice que era o patriarca da família.

— Está vendo isso? — Ouviu Gaunt gritar e Mérope tossir.

— Sim, sim! — Ogden respondeu, finalmente, assustado.

— Vem de Slytherin! — berrou. Elizabeth se virou para a cena com assombro. Gaunt segurava a corrente de ouro que a filha usava. — De Salazar Slytherin! Somos os últimos descendentes vivos. O que me diz sobre isso?

— Sr. Gaunt! Sua filha! — Avisou, mas ele já soltara a garota. Ela retornou para seu canto tossindo e massageando o pescoço. Encostou-se de tal forma na parede que parecia querer se fundir às pedras.

A cena se seguiu com o senhor Gaunt se vangloriando por sua ascendência Sonserina e menosprezando Ogden, que tentava, sem sucesso, trazer ao assunto o problema pelo o qual havia ido até ali: intimar Morfino a uma audiência pelo ataque ao trouxa. O diálogo fora interrompido por barulhos no lado de fora; duas pessoas conversavam.

— Meu Deus, que horror! — Uma voz feminina exclamou. — Seu pai não pode retirar esse casebre, não, Tom?

— Não é nosso — uma voz que parecia pertencer a um jovem rapaz respondeu. — Tudo do outro lado do vale nos pertence, mas esta casa é de um velho chamado Gaunt e seus filhos. O filho dele é doido, já deve ter escutado as histórias.

A moça riu. Mais alguns passos foram ouvidos, como se estivessem se aproximando ainda mais. Morfino fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido pelo pai.

— Aquilo pregado na porta é uma cobra? — A garota voltou a falar.

— Santo Deus! — Exclamou o rapaz. — Deve ter sido o filho, querida. Não disse que ele é maluco? Não olhe, Cecília.

Os passos pareceram se afastar e Morfino olhou com raiva e escárnio para a irmã, que ainda se encolhia contra a parede. Seu rosto parecia ficar cada vez mais pálido.

— _“Querida.”_ — ele murmurou em ofidioglossia. — _Ele chamou a moça de querida. Ele nunca ia querer você._

_— Que foi, Morfino? —_ Gaunt perguntou ríspido. Mérope estava tão transtornada que parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento _. — O que disse?_

_— Ela gosta de olhar o trouxa —_ contou cruelmente, ainda encarando a irmã _. — Fica no jardim quando ele passa, espiando pela cerca. E ontem..._ — assistiu Mérope balançar a cabeça freneticamente, implorando para que não contasse _— Estava pendurada na janela esperando ele voltar pra casa, não é?_

_— Pendurada na janela olhando para um trouxa desgraçado? —_ O pai repetiu com a voz baixa, mortalmente ameaçadora.

Os três Gaunt se encaravam, esquecendo completamente de Ogden que não entedia nada do que falavam. Gaunt deu um passo devagar na direção da filha e perguntou:

— _É verdade? Minha filha, descendente pura de Salazar Slytherin, suspirando por um trouxa filho da puta, um nojento de veias imundas?_

Mérope apenas conseguia balançar a cabeça com veemência, comprimindo-se ainda mais contra a parede, incapaz de falar algo, completamente apavorada.

— _Sua vagabunda abortada, traidora do sangue! —_ Gaunt caminhou a passos duros e acabou com a distância entre si e Mérope, agarrando-a pelo pescoço.

Elizabeth, Harry e Ogden gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Elizabeth tampou o rosto com as mãos e sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Toda aquela violência lhe trazia lembranças terríveis.

Ogden levantou sua varinha e atingiu Gaunt, que caiu sobre a cadeira. Morfino se levantou e avançou contra o funcionário do Ministério, bradando a faca suja de sangue e disparando feitiços. Ogden correu para fora da casa e Dumbledore fez sinal para que o seguissem. Elizabeth deu uma última olhada para Mérope, jogada ao chão chorando, com a marca dos dedos do pai em volta de seu pescoço. Deu um suspiro triste e caminhou na direção que o padrinho ia.

Assistiram Ogden correr pela estrada de onde viera, batendo de encontro com um cavalo que levava um jovem casal, que Elizabeth pensou ser os dois jovens que conversavam pelos arredores da casa.

— Acho que já basta. — Dumbledore decretou e em instantes os três estavam de volta ao gabinete do diretor.

Elizabeth se deixou cair sobre a poltrona. Sentia-se muito mal por Mérope.

— O que houve com a garota? — Foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer.

— Ah, ela sobreviveu. — Dumbledore respondeu ao se sentar em sua escrivaninha, fazendo um gesto para que Harry se sentasse também. — Ogden pediu reforços e retornou quinze minutos depois. Morfino e o pai foram presos e julgados pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Morfino foi sentenciado a três anos em Azkaban, enquanto Servolo pegou apenas seis meses.

— Servolo? — Harry questionou muito atento.

— Sim, Harry. O avô de Voldemort. Servolo e seus filhos foram os últimos Gaunt, uma família bruxa muito antiga famosa por sua índole agressiva e instável. Eles casavam entre primos para manter a pureza do sangue, algo não muito incomum entre as famílias supremacistas. A família era muito vaidosa e soberba, o que causou uma perca imensurável do patrimônio anos antes de Servolo nascer. Como você puderam ver, eles viviam de maneira miserável.

— Então, Mérope era... mãe de Voldemort? — O garoto perguntou um pouco assustado com a ideia de que o Lorde das Trevas tinha pai e mãe.

— Exato. E tivemos um relance do pai dele.

— O trouxa? O que estava no cavalo? — Elizabeth perguntou desta vez.

— Sim. Tom Riddle, o trouxa bonitão por quem Mérope nutria uma paixão secreta.

— E eles se casaram? — O garoto parecia incrédulo.

— Bem, depois que o pai e o irmão foram presos, Mérope pôde desfrutar de uma liberdade que nunca teve. Acredito que a ausência do pai ajudou com que sua magia se estabilizasse. Conseguem imaginar algo que Mérope pode ter feito para obrigar Tom a deixar a trouxa e casar-se com ela?

— Imperius? — Harry arriscou. — Ou uma poção do amor?

— Eu acredito mais na poção do amor. Talvez ela tenha achado que seria mais romântico e menos indelicado. E não seria difícil fazê-lo tomar. Um dia quente, talvez, e ela oferece um copo d’água... De qualquer forma, meses depois do que acabamos de presenciar, toda a aldeia estava em pavorosa. Imaginem o escândalo do casamento entre o filho do dono das terras locais e a filha do vagabundo.

Elizabeth escutava tudo muito quieta. Sabia que o padrinho procurava estimular o raciocínio do garoto. Na verdade, parecia que aquela conversa dizia respeito apenas aos dois.

— Mas o choque de Servolo com certeza foi o maior — continuou. — Retornou meses depois achando que iria encontrar sua filha o esperando com comida, submissa como sempre foi. Mas encontrou um bilhete de despedida e a casa abandonada. Servolo não viveu por muito mais tempo. Morreu antes de rever Morfino.

— E Mérope? — Harry parecia muito interessado. — Ela morreu, não? Voldemort não foi criado em um orfanato?

— Sim, é verdade. A partir daqui temos que ter um pouco de imaginação para tentar entender o que aconteceu. Acredito que Tom Riddle a abandonou grávida, retornando à Little Hangleton. Houve boatos de que ele havia sido “ludibriado” pela esposa.

— Mas o que houve? A poção parou de fazer efeito?

— Usando ainda mais a imaginação, Harry, eu acho que em determinado momento a consciência de Mérope pesou e ela deixou de dar a poção a ele. Talvez acreditasse que àquela altura o sentimento já seria recíproco ou que não a deixaria por causa do bebê. De qualquer forma, ele a abandonou e nunca a procurou. Nunca quis saber do filho.

O céu lá fora já estava em penumbra. Quase não havia estrelas naquela noite. As luzes do escritório pareciam mais fortes do que o habitual.

— Acho que por hoje é só, crianças.

Harry se levantou, mas não se retirou logo.

— Senhor, é realmente importante que a gente aprenda sobre Voldemort?

— Sim, é de suma importância.

— Tem algo a ver com... com as profecias?

— Sim, Harry. Tem tudo a ver.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça, desejou boa noite e caminhou para a porta, ainda parecendo confuso. Pôs a mão na maçaneta e parou para perguntar se poderia contar aos melhores amigos, o que foi aprovado com ressalvas pelo diretor. Mas antes de sair o menino ainda lhe questionou mais uma vez:

— Senhor, aquele anel... O senhor estava o usando na noite que visitamos o professor Slughorn.

Elizabeth desviou seus olhos das estantes e encarou o padrinho com olhos atentos.

— Sim, estava — ele respondeu com simplicidade, estando ciente do olhar da afilhada sobre si.

— Mas... Não é o mesmo anel de Servolo Gaunt, não é?

— É o mesmo.

— Então, como...? O senhor sempre o teve?

— Não, eu o adquiri recentemente. Aliás, poucos dias antes de buscar você na casa dos seus tios.

— Então foi mais ou menos na época em que feriu sua mão, não é?

Elizabeth olhou rapidamente de Harry para Dumbledore, quase rindo com a perspicácia que não imaginava que o garoto tinha.

— Sim, mais ou menos nessa época, Harry — respondeu, sereno.

Harry ainda tentou, mais uma vez, questionar sobre como o diretor havia conseguido o ferimento, mas novamente foi rechaçado com delicadeza. Ele desejou boa noite mais uma vez e finalmente se retirou.

Dumbledore voltou seus olhos muitos azuis para a jovem mulher e a fitou ternamente.

— Está muito calada.

— Eu... — a imagem de Mérope retornou e sentiu seus olhos arderem. — Eu me senti muito afetada com o que vi.

— Perdoe-me. Deveria ter lhe avisado. — Tocou na mão da afilhada. — Esqueci que você possui gatilhos. Foi minha inteira culpa.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e respirou fundo, tentando deixar os Gaunt de lado.

— Eu andei pesquisando sobre horcruxes — comentou.

— Então?

— Acha que Voldemort fez uma?

— Uma não... — suspirou encostando as costas na cadeira.

— Quantas? — Arregalou os olhos.

— Até o presente momento, eu contabilizei seis.

— Seis? — Levantou a voz com apavoramento. — Não me surpreende ele ter ficado do jeito que ficou. Repartir a alma em seis? Isso pelo que se sabe. Quais são?

— Um diário que pertenceu a ele, que foi destruído por Harry em seu segundo ano. O anel e o medalhão que Mérope usava. Esses são os que eu tenho certeza. As outras eu acredito que sejam algo relacionado aos fundadores de Hogwarts e a cobra.

— Nagini?

— Exatamente.

Elizabeth se levantou com pesar. Vagou distraidamente pelo escritório, a mente longe. Havia um silêncio absoluto. Até mesmo Fawkes não fazia barulho.

— Não podemos derrotar Voldemort sem destruir essas horcruxes, não é? — Perguntou e o padrinho apenas confirmou com a cabeça. — É realmente necessário que eu saiba dessas memórias?

— Elizabeth, como Severo com certeza já deve ter lhe falado, uma hora ou outra ele precisará te levar até Voldemort. Acredito que essas informações possam ajudá-la a sobreviver e a lhe dar algum poder sobre ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça compreendendo o ponto do padrinho. Cruzou os braços e se apoiou na poltrona.

— Por que colocou o anel? — Perguntou calmamente.

— Precisamos conversar sobre a profecia — ele fugiu.

— Me conte sobre o anel e conversaremos sobre a profecia — endureceu o olhar.

— Elizabeth... — ele disse aparentando cansaço.

— Ótimo, então não conversaremos sobre nada. — Declarou com raiva, se dirigindo para a saída.

— Elizabeth! — Dumbledore levantou a voz.

Os quadros ao seu redor se espantaram com aquela reação. Contudo, Elizabeth parecia muito calma ao se virar novamente para o diretor.

— Morrerei em um ano — disse ele com gravidade, tentando intimidá-la. — Precisamos conversar sobre a sua situação.

— Tudo bem — deu de ombros. — Você tem um ano para me contar por que decidiu usar o anel. Boa noite.

Ela bateu a porta atrás de si e seguiu para seus aposentos, deixando para trás um Dumbledore muito surpreso.

* * *

Após o jantar, Snape estava em seu escritório tentando se concentrar nos deveres que precisava corrigir. Porém, sua mente estava em Elizabeth. Estava um pouco preocupado, pois sabia que havia tido uma reunião com Dumbledore e não tinha a visto ainda.

Amaldiçoando a si mesmo por estar demonstrando fraqueza, deixou sua sala e seguiu até os aposentos da mulher. Bateu algumas vezes e o silêncio foi sua resposta.

— Elizabeth! — Chamou. — Sou eu.

A porta se abriu sozinha. Ele adentrou o cômodo escuro, procurando avistá-la.

— Estou no banheiro — ouviu a voz dela um pouco distante.

Snape a encontrou na banheira. Tinha a cabeça apoiada no mármore; a água turva por causa do sabonete escondia parcialmente seu corpo desnudo. Snape teve uma estranha sensação de lar, como se ele estivesse chegando em casa após um longo dia de trabalho e encontrasse Elizabeth esperando por ele. Teve a ligeira impressão de que poderia conviver com aquilo.

— Você não apareceu pro jantar. Fiquei preocupado. — Encostou o ombro no batente da porta.

— Pedi aos elfos para trazerem a comida para cá. Me desculpa, não queria ter preocupado você.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse que aquilo não tinha muita importância. Adentrou o cômodo e se sentou sobre a privada fechada, fitando uma Elizabeth muito quieta.

— O que aconteceu? O que Dumbledore queria?

— Ele está nos mostrando lembranças relacionadas a Você-Sabe-Quem.

— “Nos”? — Franziu o cenho.

— Eu e Harry — ergueu o tronco, sentando-se com a costas na borda da banheira. A água se moveu lentamente. — Alvo acha que é importante saber sobre ele. Acha que isso nos dará vantagem.

O professor analisou o que ela disse e balançou a cabeça.

— Só se ele pretende atingi-lo emocionalmente, não é? Não vejo motivo para isso se, muito provavelmente, vamos acabar com ele em campo de batalha.

Elizabeth pensou nas horcruxes, imaginando que o que o padrinho realmente almejava era traçar quais seriam elas e como destruí-las. Mas achou melhor não contar isso a Snape. Achava que o homem já sabia demais considerando que passava muito tempo ao lado de Voldemort.

— Ele está enchendo meu saco por causa da profecia.

— Ainda não conversaram? — Snape perguntou. — Uma hora ou outra vai ter que...

— Eu sei disso — interrompeu. — E eu quero conversar com ele, acabar com as dúvidas que ainda tenho. Mas não acho certo fazer isso quando ele ainda está escondendo coisas de mim. Estamos em guerra, fodidos, com a guilhotina prestes a cair sobre nossas cabeças, e ele quer ficar de segredinhos? Dumbledore nos deve a verdade, Severo. A nós dois. Você pode pegar minha toalha?

Ele acordou de seu transe ao pedido dela. Não podia deixar de concordar com o que ela havia lhe falado. Eles se doavam tanto ao Bem Maior e Dumbledore insistia em esconder informações deles. Quantos crimes já havia cometido em nome da causa? Quantas pessoas ele deixara de salvar por não poder comprometer sua posição? E Dumbledore insistia em tratá-lo com um simples peão.

Pegou a tolha azul que estava pendura no gancho da parede e a entregou em silêncio. Elizabeth abriu o tecido e se levantou enquanto o enrolava no corpo. Snape a assistiu com olhos famintos, notando algo de extremamente sensual no corpo que gotejava.

— O que foi? — Ela perguntou, sentindo-se corar perante o olhar do homem.

Ele, novamente, não disse nada. Deu um passo para frente e puxou a toalha para longe do corpo de Elizabeth. Encararam-se intensamente, castanhos nos negros. Snape fitou uma delicada gota d’água descer pelo pescoço até cair sobre o seio esquerdo.

Em questão de segundos, ele enlaçou seu braço à cintura dela e a beijou ardentemente, colando seus corpos de tal maneira que parecia que iriam se tornar um só, sem se importar com o corpo molhado contra suas vestes impecáveis. Elizabeth apertava-o contra si, tentando senti-lo desesperadamente. Ela abriu rapidamente os botões do sobretudo, mas não o tirou. Achava as roupas nanquins muito atraentes, confessando a si mesma que as tinha quase como um fetiche.

Desceu as mãos para o cós da calça, abrindo o cinto e depois o zíper. Trouxe o membro rígido para fora, manuseando-o calmamente. Snape suspirou entre o beijo. Elizabeth abandonou a boca de Severo e levou os lábios até a linha do maxilar, descendo para a pele sensível do pescoço, atrevendo-se a deixar por lá uma pequena marca avermelhada que, com certeza, mais tarde ficaria roxa. Ele tentou repreendê-la, mas sua voz se transformara num antro de excitação e prazer, e Elizabeth sorriu maliciosa para ele.

Ela se ajoelhou perante ele e procurou seus olhos para fita-los. Snape era um homem muito alto e olhar para ele assim, de baixo, tornava-o uma figura muito intimidadora, o que a deixou ainda mais excitada. Masturbou-o por mais algum tempo antes de tomá-lo em sua boca, movimentando sua cabeça para frente e para trás enquanto sua língua circundava a glande. Snape descansou uma mão na cabeça da mulher, incentivando-a a continuar seus movimentos deliciosos. Ele se deixou ejacular na boca dela, assistindo com muita satisfação ela engolir seu gozo e lhe sorrir logo em seguida.

Snape a puxou para cima com certa brutalidade e a apertou contra a parede, o que causou a ela um choque prazeroso entre o frio dos azulejos e o calor do corpo do homem. Levantando-a pelas pernas e com Elizabeth rodeando seu quadril com as coxas, ele a penetrou com força lhe arrancando gemidos muito altos. Ele se movia contra ela sem descanso, mantendo um ritmo frenético e preciso.

Ainda a segurando, ele a carregou até o quarto, em momento nenhum tirando-se de dentro dela. Deitou-a sobre a cama e continuou seus movimentos; o som das peles batendo uma contra a outra se mesclava aos gemidos dos dois.

Elizabeth pegou a mão dele, que segurava uma de suas pernas, e a levou até seu pescoço, olhando intensamente dentro dos olhos de Snape. Ao entender o recado, ele segurou o pescoço dela com um aperto seguro, mas forte. Ela arqueou as costas e fechou os olhos; seu rosto já adquiria um tom avermelhado pelo oxigênio escasso. Com um gemido libertador, o corpo de Elizabeth convulsionou em um orgasmo intenso. Severo rapidamente retirou-se e se derramou sobre a barriga dela.

Ele caiu ao seu lado, ambos com as respirações descompassadas. Ela fez menção de dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Seu corpo ainda estava trêmulo e tentava levar o ar aos pulmões. Snape se levantou e a pegou no colo; Elizabeth o olhou com olhos curiosos.

— Que tal outro banho? — Ele sugeriu enquanto a carregava de volta ao banheiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe”, 2005.


	25. Pai

****

**Pai**

**_“Tudo está guardado na mente.”_ **

_“Ainda Há Tempo” – Criolo._

Algumas semanas haviam se passado e o mês de outubro chegou com suas temperaturas cada vez mais baixas. Dumbledore se ausentava cada vez mais, às vezes não era visto pelo castelo nem comparecia aos banquetes. Os motivos eram porque ia atrás de assuntos da Ordem da Fênix e – esses eram a maioria – devido sua maldição. O diretor tinha dias muito ruins, com fortes dores no braço da mão enegrecida, febre e até mesmo vômitos. Nesses dias, Elizabeth e Snape se revezavam para cuidar do mago. Às vezes o deixavam sob o cuidado de algum elfo quando estavam ocupados com as aulas.

Elizabeth, em seu primeiro ano como professora, estava se saindo muito bem. Os alunos, de um modo geral, gostavam dela e de sua aula, até mesmo os sonserinos. Eles vinham tendo um bom rendimento em sua matéria e ela conseguia contornar os poucos problemas que tinha, sem necessitar de detenções ou delatar aos diretores das Casas. Até mesmo alguns alunos mais velhos que tinham aula com Slughorn a procuravam para tirar dúvidas, pois não se identificavam com a didática do professor.

Naquela manhã de sábado, resolveu ir até o St. Mungus para visitar Emma. O quadro de sua cunhada era cada vez mais delicado, de acordo com que soube pela mãe. Edward andava muito fechado sobre o assunto, e nas poucas vezes que falava sobre, sempre tentava ser o mais otimista possível.

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro, dando um sorriso divertido. O irmão estava sentado ao lado da esposa que, embora abatida, sorria para a cunhada. A barriga que alcançava o quinto mês fazia volume considerável por debaixo da camisola do hospital.

— Como vai meu menino? — Elizabeth perguntou caminhando até o leito e beijou delicadamente a barriga de Emma.

— Bem — respondeu o irmão.

— E me dando muita dor de cabeça. — Emma completou sorrindo.

— Ele vai dar mais dor ainda quando estiver grandinho com namoradinhas. — Provocou com humor.

— Ai, Céus! — A grávida exclamou rindo. — Nem quero pensar nisso.

— E você, Emma? Como está? — Perguntou, seu sorriso se amenizando.

— Está bem — Edward se apressou em responder. — Não é, meu amor?

Emma apenas assentiu com a cabeça e pediu para que o marido buscasse um chocolate para ela, alegando que sentia um forte desejo. Elizabeth percebeu logo que era uma estratégia para fazer Edward se retirar por alguns instantes, e esperou até que o irmão saísse do quarto. Sua cunhada suspirou muito fundo e disse:

— Ele tenta ser o mais otimista que pode, mas está se fazendo de cego.

— Emma — sentou-se sobre a maca —, estou rezando por vocês todos os dias. Até mesmo Severo está torcendo pelo melhor.

— Eu agradeço — sorriu e repousou uma das mãos sobre a barriga. — Então... Severo, não é?

— É... — riu — Fui flechada.

— Me lembro de quando ele era meu professor. Ele sempre foi um pesadelo, se me permite dizer. — Comentou. — Mas fico muito contente de ver que ele tenha um lado bom, mesmo que escondido. E você parece muito feliz.

— Eu estou — concordou, percebendo pela primeira vez que nos últimos meses, com tudo que vinha acontecendo, seus momentos felizes e tranquilos eram frequentemente ao lado de Snape.

— Lizzie, caso algo aconteça comigo...

— Emma... — Suspirou.

— Não, me deixe falar. Por favor — pediu. — Caso algo aconteça, Edward precisará da família mais do que nunca. Não deixe que ele se afunde, por favor.

Elizabeth apenas confirmou com a cabeça e sua cunhada continuou a falar:

— Incentive ele a ser feliz novamente. Diga que eu ficarei feliz em vê-lo seguir em frente.

— Tudo bem — sentiu seus olhos embargarem.

— E... — Emma tentava, em vão, segurar as lágrimas. — Hector precisará de uma tia incrível. Então, por favor, não morra nessa guerra, Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth decidiu dar um pequeno passeio por Hogsmead para espairecer a mente e acabou por encontrar alguns de seus alunos, pois aquela era a primeira visita do ano ao vilarejo. Tomou uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, deu uma olhada na livraria e comprou alguns ingredientes para seu estoque.

No caminho de volta ao castelo, avistou mais à frente o Trio de Ouro e duas alunas da Grifinória que pareciam discutir.

— Não é da sua conta, Liane! — A garotou berrou.

Liane tentou agarrar algo que a outra menina segurava e o pacote caiu ao chão. Em questão de segundos, a garota flutuou a quase dois metros do chão com os braços abertos, o rosto vidrado. Elizabeth estancou onde estava, assustada com o que presenciava. A menina enfeitiçada, então, soltou um grito apavorante, que parecia atingir altíssimos níveis de decibéis.

A jovem professora correu até a cena, largando sua sacola de compras no chão, e pegou sua varinha. Conjurou uma barreira protetora em volta da garota pois temia que se machucasse ou ferisse alguém à sua volta. O corpo, de repente, caiu, mas Elizabeth conseguiu usar um feitiço para amortecer a queda.

Os outros correram para mais perto, olhando para a garota que ainda gritava e se contorcia. Elizabeth tentava, com grande dificuldade, imobilizá-la com o seu próprio corpo. Achava que usar magia para isso seria indelicado e, até mesmo, perigoso. Perguntou como a garota se chamava e tentava se comunicar com ela.

— Katie! — Chamava. — Você consegue me ouvir?

Mas Katie continuava a convulsionar bizarramente, seus olhos totalmente desfocados. Harry Potter correu, dizendo que iria buscar ajuda, enquanto Hermione procurava acalmar a outra menina e tentava entender o que havia acontecido.

— Aconteceu de repente ou...?

— Foi quando aquele embrulho rasgou — soluçou e apontou para o pacote no chão.

Rony fez menção de pegá-lo, mas teve a mão afastada por Hermione.

— Não mexa nisso, pelo amor de Morgana! — Exclamou Elizabeth.

No mesmo momento, Harry retornava com Hagrid. O meio-gigante pegou o corpo de Katie em seus braços e a levou até a Ala Hospitalar. Muito provavelmente precisaria ser transferida ao St. Mungus.

Elizabeth se abaixou para olhar o objeto mais de perto e Potter agachou ao seu lado também. Dentro do papel havia um colar de opalas. A joia emitia uma magia das trevas muito forte e ela tentava entender como aquilo havia parado nas mãos de uma aluna.

— Eu já vi isso antes. — Harry disse capturando a atenção de Elizabeth para si. — Estava exposto na Borgin & Burkes. Tinha uma etiqueta identificando que era amaldiçoado. Katie deve ter tocado nele sem querer.

— Você chegou a entrar na Borgin & Burkes naquele dia? — Franziu o cenho ao lembrar da carta que o garoto enviou contando da atividade de Draco na loja.

— Ah... — o menino coçou a testa. — Não. Foi no meu segundo ano. Eu fui viajar para o Beco Diagonal; primeira vez que usei Flu. Não falei o nome claramente e parei na Travessa do Tranco. Como Katie arranjou isso? — Perguntou para Liane.

— Era sobre isso que a gente estava discutindo — explicou ainda muito assustada. — Ela voltou do banheiro do Três Vassouras com o embrulho, disse que era uma surpresa para alguém em Hogwarts, que precisava muito entregar. Ela estava tão estranha... Ah, Merlin! Aposto que era uma Imperius e eu nem percebi.

— Ela não disse quem lhe entregou o colar, Liane? — Elizabeth se levantou.

— Não, ela não queria dizer — soluçou. — Aí eu disse que era muito perigoso, tentei tirar dela e... — Desatou a chorar.

— É melhor nós entrarmos. Está muito frio aqui fora. — Sugeriu e flutuou sua sacola até ela. — Harry, pegue o colar com o cachecol, com muito cuidado, e leve até McGonagall. Vou ver como Katie está.

Eles caminharam para dentro do castelo e Elizabeth, que ia mais a frente com Liane, conseguiu ouvir Potter atrás de si, cochichando aos amigos que anos atrás vira Draco Malfoy cobiçar o colar, e que deveria ter sido aquilo que ele fora comprar quando o flagrou na Travessa do Tranco antes daquele ano letivo. O assunto morreu quando se depararam com a professora McGonagall no hall de entrada, com o rosto lívido.

— Hagrid me contou o que houve. Vocês todos para minha sala agora! Você também, professora Jones. O que é isso que está segurando, senhor Potter?

— Foi o que enfeitiçou Katie.

— Santo Deus! — A professora exclamou assustada. — Filch! — Chamou o zelador que passava naquele momento. — Mantenha isso envolto no cachecol, não toque! Leve ao Snape agora!

Todos os outros adentraram a sala da professora. Aos poucos, cada um contava o que havia acontecido. Liane explicava o que aconteceu no Três Vassouras, Elizabeth explicava com detalhes o que havia observado acontecer com Katie. McGonagall orientou que Liane fosse à Ala Hospitalar para tomar algo para se acalmar.

— Professora, eu posso ver o professor Dumbledore? — Harry perguntou assim que a outra menina saiu.

— O professor Dumbledore estará fora até segunda-feira, senhor Potter.

— Fora? — Repetiu com raiva.

— Sim, fora! — Minerva confrontou, ríspida. — Mas qualquer coisa que tenha a dizer sobre esse acidente pode ser dito a mim.

O garoto pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos, mas falou mesmo assim:

— Acho que Draco Malfoy deu aquele colar à Katie, professora.

Weasley soltou o ar pelo nariz e Hermione fitou seus pés visivelmente constrangida. Elizabeth permaneceu com a expressão passiva, mas muito alerta da suspeita do garoto.

— É uma acusação muito grave, Potter — a professora disse após uma pausa. — Tem alguma prova?

Harry contou, então, sobre o episódio na Borgin & Burkes. A professora de Transfiguração ouviu atentamente e disse por fim:

— Você o viu deixar a loja com um embrulho igual?

— Não, professora. Ele pediu para Borgin guardar a compra na loja.

Houve mais alguma discussão sobre o assunto, onde Potter fora desacreditado por argumentos mais convincentes do que os dele próprio. Por fim, McGonagall deu um ponto final ao debate.

— Potter, agradeço por ter me contado isso. Mas não podemos acusar o senhor Malfoy simplesmente porque ele visitou a loja aonde o colar poderia ser comprado, até porque isso se aplicaria a, provavelmente, várias pessoas. E, seja como for, esse ano nós adotamos medidas ainda mais rigorosas de seguranças. Se um artefato como esse colar tivesse adentrado o castelo, nós saberíamos.

— Mas...

— Além disso, o senhor Malfoy não foi à Hogsmead hoje.

— Como assim? — O garoto perguntou, inseguro.

— O senhor Malfoy estava de detenção comigo. Bem, obrigada por me trazer suas suspeitas, senhor Potter, mas agora preciso verificar como minha aluna está. — Abriu a porta para que os adolescentes saíssem. — Boa tarde.

O trio saiu silenciosamente. Potter parecia muito pensativo. McGonagall fechou a porta e olhou para Elizabeth.

— O que acha?

— É uma acusação muito, muito séria — a mais nova respondeu. — Mas se Malfoy esteve aqui com a senhora, então não foi ele.

— Você deu uma olhada no colar?

— Superficialmente. Me parece uma magia muito perigosa e forte. Quem o comprou de Borgin, boa intenção não tinha.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por algum momento, até que a vice-diretora disse que iria até a Ala Hospitalar. Antes de deixar a sala, Elizabeth a chamou.

— Tem notícias do meu padrinho?

— Ele não anda muito bem — a mais velha adquiriu uma expressão temerosa e cansada. — Sabe o que houve com a mão dele?

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça em negação, sabendo que não mentia totalmente. Ainda não sabia o que levara seu padrinho a colocar o anel.

— Dumbledore é um homem de muito segredos, Minerva.

— E esses segredos ainda acabarão por matá-lo.

A jovem a fitou, impassível, mas seu coração se apertou com aquela declaração.

Sim. Dumbledore morreria pelos seus segredos.

* * *

Elizabeth lia um livro qualquer deitada sobre o sofá dos aposentos de Snape quando o bruxo chegou.

— Então? — Perguntou enquanto se endireitava sobre o sofá e fechava o livro.

— O colar tem uma magia fortíssima — disse ao caminhar até o aparador e pegou uma garrafa de uísque. — Está amaldiçoado há anos e não acho que seja possível arrancar a magia dele. É aconselhável destruí-lo. Consegui restringir a maldição do corpo da garota. Ela teve muita sorte.

Ele deu um gole longo no uísque e sentiu o líquido âmbar lhe queimar a garganta. Voltou a encher o copo e se sentou ao lado de Elizabeth no sofá.

— Esteve com Alvo hoje? — Colocou as pernas sobre o colo dele.

— Sim. Os mesmos sintomas de sempre. Febre, dores... — descansou uma das mãos sobre as coxas dela. — Recomendei que se ausentasse pelo fim de semana.

Bebericou mais um pouco da bebida e fitou Elizabeth calmamente. Ele moveu lentamente o polegar numa carícia tímida em sua perna.

— Como foi no hospital?

Ela suspirou fundo e fez uma careta de desânimo.

— Eles estão tentando ser otimistas, é claro. Mas... — encarava a parede — A situação é muito delicada.

Sem saber exatamente o que dizer para confortá-la, Severo lhe ofereceu um gole do uísque, que ela dispensou aos risos, brincando ao dizer que estava querendo matá-la com uma bebida tão forte.

O professor terminou de beber e depositou o copo sobre a mesa de centro. Virou-se para a mulher e lhe roubou um beijo cálido. Afastaram-se com os olhos fechados, as respirações pesadas. Elizabeth se afastou ainda mais e retornou ao assunto.

— Harry está certo de que foi Draco que deu o colar à Katie Bell. E, sinceramente, o garoto tem um ponto.

Então ela explicou toda a história que Potter havia contado da visita de Draco à Borgin & Burkes. Snape escutou tudo atentamente.

— Está bem claro que isso foi coisa do Draco — concordou o homem, sua testa muito franzida. — Ele está desesperado. Está agindo de maneira muito arriscada.

— Minerva disse que ele esteve em detenção com ela hoje...

— Eu sei — disse —, mas pode muito bem ter induzido alguém a fazer isso por ele. Um comensal menor ou algo do tipo.

— Deveria conversar com ele — murmurou. — Aconselhar que aja mais discretamente.

Snape a encarou, um pouco surpreso que ela estivesse, de certa forma, sugerindo que aconselhasse o garoto a como agir para matar Dumbledore.

— Nós dois sabemos o que está em jogo aqui, Severo. — Argumentou. — Draco não conseguirá matar Alvo, mas pode ser descoberto agindo da maneira que está agindo. E Deus sabe lá o que farão com ele se falhar.

— Se preocupa com Draco?

— Claro — afirmou como se fosse óbvio. — Ele é muito sozinho, Severo. É um jovem transtornado, reflexo da família que está inserido. Confesso que antes eu o detestava, mas agora o compreendo melhor. Draco não é mau, ele só está perdido.

Severo a ouviu com atenção. Cada palavra lhe provocou uma sensação esmagadora de identificação, poderia dizer que ela falava sobre ele mesmo. Deixou um sorriso triste escapar e Elizabeth o olhou com carinho ao entender o que ele pensava.

— Você... — hesitou — nunca falou muito sobre a sua família.

— Minha mãe era incrível, do jeito dela — ele contou com um brilho estranho nos olhos. — Ela morreu quando eu tinha dezenove anos. Overdose de remédios.

— Sinto muito — sussurrou com pesar. — E o seu pai?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio fitando o nada. Sua expressão não carregava ódio nem raiva, mas, sim, tristeza e mágoa profundas. Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou para a porta do quarto, parando apenas quando Elizabeth o chamou.

— É bom pôr certas coisas para fora — tentou. — Às vezes precisamos resolver certos problemas para poder seguir em frente.

— Vou tomar banho — ele disse simplesmente.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando para trás uma Elizabeth pesarosa e confusa. O que aquele homem ainda guardava para si? O que acontecera ao pai de Snape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trecho adaptado da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe”, 2005.


	26. Ciclo

**Ciclo**

**_“I stand outside this woman’s work, this woman’s world.”_ **

_“This Woman’s Work” – Kate Bush_ _._

Snape ainda tentava sem sucesso conversar com o garoto Malfoy. Ele era muito escorregadio; não escondia que estava verdadeiramente com raiva do professor. Severo temia qual pudesse ser o próximo passo do garoto, temia que ele fosse descoberto. Já Dumbledore só retornou às atividades no fim da semana. Depois que se recuperou de seus sintomas habituais, se ausentou para tratar de assuntos da guerra, que estava cada vez mais próxima.

Naquele sábado, Elizabeth e Harry estavam mais uma vez no gabinete do diretor para mais uma reunião. Descobriram naquele dia que Mérope havia vendido o medalhão à Caractacus Burke – um dos fundadores da Borgin & Burkes – em busca de dinheiro para se sustentar. Sozinha, fraca e com sua magia bloqueada devido ao seu estado emocional, foi acolhida em um orfanato de Londres na véspera de Ano Novo, onde deu à luz seu filho: Tom Servolo Riddle. Ela morrera logo após o parto.

A memória que assistiram era do próprio Dumbledore. O ano era 1938 e Tom Riddle era um jovenzinho de onze anos, alto para sua idade, bonito como o pai. A governanta do orfanato contava ao professor as confusões tenebrosas que o menino arranjava. Não eram travessuras comuns, como esconder objetos ou dar sustos. Na verdade, a criança já estava envolvida com torturas e mortes de pequenos animais. O perfil sociopata de Tom Riddle sendo traçado desde seus primeiros anos.

O menino era muito arrogante. Tratava Dumbledore com tom de superioridade e usara o termo “especial” para se identificar como bruxo. _“Sempre soube que eu era especial”,_ exclamou com arrogância quando o Dumbledore mais jovem contou sobre sua magia. Parecia ter uma grande necessidade de se reafirmar como poderoso e vaidoso. Seu complexo de superioridade era característica nata.

Dumbledore contou aos dois que ficara particularmente surpreso e atento após a visita. O garoto mostrava frieza, poderes notáveis para sua idade e era ofidioglota. Demonstrou desprezo quando Dumbledore comentou brevemente sobre Tom, o funcionário do Caldeirão Furado, ao exibir uma necessidade obsessiva em ser único. Por isso que, anos mais tarde, criou seu codinome.

Além disso, o mago comentou sobre como o pequeno Tom era autossuficiente e, inclusive, recusou companhia para ir até o Beco Diagonal; traço que levava até os dias de hoje.

— Não acreditem em comensais que se gabam dizendo ter a confiança de Voldemort. — Alertou. — Ele nunca quis ter amigos, ele não confia em ninguém.

Por fim, antes de liberar os dois, o diretor chamou atenção deles para um fato importante: Tom Riddle tinha apreço em colecionar troféus.

* * *

Novembro veio com muito frio e com uma aura cada vez mais pesada. Algumas noites, Elizabeth não conseguia dormir. Tinha pesadelos com Voldemort, com Snape e com o padrinho. Vinha cada vez mais preocupada com tudo ao seu redor.

Era fim da primeira quinzena do mês. Elizabeth dava aula para os terceiros anos da Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Ela e seus alunos estavam entretidos em uma atividade divertida que havia elaborado. Porém, a aula foi interrompida quando o fantasma de Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça flutuou para dentro da sala.

— Professora Jones, o diretor quer vê-la imediatamente — disse. — Parece ser uma emergência.

Ela sentiu seu coração parar por alguns segundos e retornar a bater rápido demais. Sentiu, até mesmo, uma pequena vertigem. Milhares de coisas passavam pela sua cabeça naquele momento.

Liberou a turma tranquilamente e se retirou a passos calmos. Mas quando alcançou um corredor vazio, se pôs a correr o mais rápido que podia. Dumbledore a aguardava em frente à gárgula e, conforme os dois subiam as escadas até o gabinete, explicava a ela o que havia acontecido.

— Emma está em trabalho de parto. Não tenho mais informações além disso. — Entregou o pó de Flu nas mãos da afilhada. — Agora vá.

Quando as chamas da lareira abaixaram, Elizabeth se viu em um dos corredores do St. Mungus. Correu até o balcão pedindo por informações e recebeu as instruções de como chegar à sala de espera. Lá encontrou seus pais, Edward e Wilma, tia de Emma. Todos estavam muito quietos e tinham os olhares perdidos.

— O que houve? — Sussurrou para a mãe.

— Emma teve pré-eclâmpsia de novo — explicou — e a bolsa rompeu.

— Mas... — tentava entender. — A gente sabia que ela não conseguiria chegar aos nove meses, mas isso é bem antes do que esperávamos.

A mãe apenas deu de ombros sem saber o que dizer.

Elizabeth percebeu que o irmão estava afastado de todos os outros, sentado num banco ao fundo da saleta. Acreditou que seria melhor deixá-lo quieto, já conhecendo o feitio do irmão, e se sentou ao lado da tia de Emma.

Wilma parecia ter sido chamada tão às pressas quanto Elizabeth fora. Ela trajava um pijama de flanela e parecia ter apenas jogado um sobretudo por cima. Os cabelos, crespos como os da sobrinha, estavam presos num coque bagunçado. A pele do rosto estava manchada pelas lágrimas.

— Olá, Sra. Roland — cumprimentou. — Sinto muito que essas sejam as circunstancias do nosso reencontro.

— Oh, querida... — suspirou. — Gosto muito de você, Elizabeth. Da sua família.

— A senhora também é muito querida por nós. Há alguma notícia dela?

— Depois que a levaram — balançou a cabeça —, ninguém retornou. — Usou um lenço para secar as lágrimas. — Sabe, eu nunca pude ter filhos. Meu marido era estéril, e meu sonho sempre foi ser mãe. Deus me deu essa graça de uma maneira bem estranha. Levou meu irmão e minha cunhada na guerra e me deu a guarda de Emma. — Fungou. — Céus, eu não posso perdê-la também! 

Elizabeth a abraçou pelos ombros e a confortou. Também sentia uma grande vontade de chorar, mas se conteve pois achava que precisava ser a pessoa calma que iria segurar as rédeas da situação.

A família esperou pelo que pareceram anos. O tempo parecia que não passava. Os ponteiros do relógio pendurado no alto da parede eram uma tortura para eles. Muito tempo depois, o medibruxo surgiu pela entrada da sala. Elizabeth olhou aflita para o homem e sentiu uma pontada no peito.

— Vocês são os familiares da senhora Emma Jones?

Edward se levantou num pulo e se pôs à frente dos outros. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, ansiando loucamente por notícias e, de preferência, que fossem boas. Confirmou que, sim, eles eram os familiares e deu ênfase ao dizer que era o marido da paciente. Cada vez que o médico respirava, Elizabeth ficava mais nervosa e temia pelo o que poderia ser dito.

— O bebê está bem — ouviu-se um arfar de alívio. — Mas deverá ficar alguns meses na incubadora até terminar de se desenvolver.

— E... — Edward engoliu em seco. — E Emma?

— A pré-eclâmpsia evoluiu para eclâmpsia. Ela teve convulsões e muito sangramento. Descobrimos também que teve o que chamamos de placenta increta, que é quando a placenta se afixa de tal modo que chega até às musculaturas do útero. Então tivemos que retirar o útero. Ma...

— Eu posso vê-la? — Perguntou ansioso ao interromper o médico.

— Senhor Jones — o homem depositou sua mão sobre o ombro do outro e naquele momento Elizabeth entendeu tudo —, sua esposa lutou bravamente. Porém, ela teve uma hemorragia severa e várias paradas cardíacas. Não conseguimos reanimá-la. Sinto muitíssimo.

De algum lugar, Wilma gritou desolada e foi amparada por Cassiopeia. Robert e a filha trocaram olhares incrédulos, desacreditados demais para esboçar uma primeira reação. O patriarca pôs a mão sobre o ombro do seu primogênito, mas Edward não moveu um único músculo. Continuava a encarar o medibruxo com os olhos imóveis e a respiração no mesmo compasso.

— Eu posso vê-la? — Pediu novamente. Parecia não ter entendido o que o medibruxo dissera.

— Ed... — Elizabeth sussurrou e seu pranto veio totalmente desavisado.

— Em breve poderá se despedir dela — o médico respondeu antes de sair e parecia muito constrangido pela falta de reação do outro.

Muitos minutos depois, uma enfermeira retornou para avisar que poderiam ver o corpo. Ninguém além de Edward queria ver Emma inerte e sem vida. A contragosto, Elizabeth acompanhou o irmão, mesmo que não quisesse vê-la, pois preocupou-se pela sua saúde íntegra.

Adentraram a sala do necrotério juntos. Era muito frio e claro. O corpo de Emma estava sobre a mesa no centro e um lençol branco a cobria num todo. O técnico do necrotério abaixou o pano até a altura dos ombros. A pele de Emma, que um dia fora de um tom vívido como chocolate, agora estava acinzentada. Seus belos fios crespos agora estavam desgrenhados e malcuidados, a boca pálida. O peito paralisado não se movia mais para levar ar aos pulmões. Morta.

O técnico se retirou para dar privacidade. Elizabeth ficou parada junto à parede. Não queria chegar mais perto e vê-la com a energia findada. Edward, entretanto, caminhou até a esposa e a olhou da cabeça aos pés cobertos, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, o que dizer. Tocou seu rosto gélido e sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela:

— Ei, meu amor — beijou sua bochecha. — Você conseguiu. Você o trouxe ao mundo.

Foi só quando a resposta não veio que a ficha de Edward finalmente caiu. Pegou a mão dela nas suas, a aliança ainda brilhando no dedo, e chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Seu corpo tremia violentamente devido aos soluços, seu pranto era tão alto que reverberava pelas paredes da sala, e a cada grito – pois apenas chorar não era o suficiente -, Elizabeth se encolhia contra a parede.

Foram preciso muitos minutos para que Edward se acalmasse momentaneamente. A irmã se aproximou de modo cauteloso e tocou-lhe o ombro com delicadeza.

— Precisamos ir.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para Emma uma última vez, como se tentasse gravar seu rosto. Antes de lhe soltar a mão, retirou a aliança dourada e a guardou no bolso da calça. Sem olhar para a irmã, caminhou para fora da sala. No corredor, ele se encostou em uma das pilastras e respirou muito fundo, tentando controlar sua respiração. Elizabeth tentou falar com o irmão, mas ele se afastou alegando que iria tomar um pouco d’água.

Assistiu-o até perdê-lo de vista entre os corredores e caminhou, então, para o berçário. Seus pais e Wilma estavam amontoados na frente da grande janela. Os olhos ainda soltavam lágrimas, mas possuíam leves sorrisos nos rostos. Ela se posicionou também para ver a pequena criatura que era seu sobrinho.

Hector não deveria ter mais do que 27 centímetros e com certeza não pesava nem 600 gramas. Sua pele muito sensível e fina era avermelhada, não dando para saber se tenderia ao claro do pai ou à tonalidade escura da mãe. Suas pálpebras ainda estavam fechadas e ele estava envolto por sondas.

— O médico disse que ele deve ficar na incubadora por uns dois ou três meses, até ter o peso adequado. — Sua mãe explicou para ela. — Mas esse rapazinho é um Ravenclaw. Ele vai ficar bom rapidinho.

Elizabeth se permitiu sorrir para a mãe e voltou a observar o bebê que estava muito quietinho dentro da incubadora. Ao olhar para aquela coisa pequenina, se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Emma no mês anterior. Mais do que nunca, Elizabeth tinha mais um motivo para lutar com todas as suas garras para sair bem e viva daquela guerra. Batalharia por um mundo melhor para o seu sobrinho.

Sentiu uma sombra passar reto por trás de si e se virou para ver Edward passar batido, indo em direção à saída.

— Ed! Não vai vê-lo? — Chamou o irmão, mas ele continuou andando sem lhe dar ouvidos. Com raiva, subiu o tom. — Edward! O seu filho!

Mas Edward já havia alcançado a porta de saída sem olhar para trás. Quis ir atrás dele, mas sentiu as mãos do pai em seus braços, puxando-a para um abraço.

— Deixe-o um pouco pra lá, minha filha — murmurou. — Ele precisa de um tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe”, 2005.


	27. A história de Snape

****

**A história de Snape**

**_“If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I’ve missed you [...].”_ **

_“Hurt” – Christina Aguilera._

As semanas de novembro se passaram muito rápido e o mês de dezembro chegou com muita neve. Dumbledore não voltara a dar mais “aulas particulares” para Harry e Elizabeth. Conforme os dias se passavam, o diretor ficava cada vez mais fraco, e precisou se ausentar por diversas vezes. Além disso, com a iminência da guerra cada vez mais presente, Dumbledore também corria contra o tempo para conseguir mais informações sobre as horcruxes. Ele ainda não havia dado mais detalhes acerca disso à afilhada, muito menos a Harry Potter. Na verdade, Dumbledore e Elizabeth se falavam pouco desde o pequeno desentendimento que tiveram no dia da primeira reunião sobre Voldemort.

Já Snape sofria de um grande estresse. Tinha plena consciência de que o dia do seu sombrio dever se aproximava. Cada nascer e pôr do sol eram um martírio. Além disso, por muitas vezes se sentia deixado de lado. Tinha a vida de Dumbledore em suas mãos, mas via que o diretor ainda escondia muitas coisas dele. A própria Elizabeth não conversava muito sobre suas reuniões com o padrinho. De qualquer forma, não poderia culpá-la. Ela não vinha conversando muito, de um modo geral, desde a morte da cunhada.

O enterro de Emma aconteceu em Ennis, na Irlanda, onde ela foi criada. A cerimônia tinha sido muito singela e reservada. Além da família e amigos mais próximos, Snape surpreendeu a todos com sua presença. Não sabia explicar, mas nutria um sentimento de simpatia, talvez até afinidade, pelo irmão de Elizabeth.

Edward, por sua vez, se isolara completamente. Não se comunicava com ninguém, e quando o fazia, evitava ao máximo falar sobre o filho ou sobre Emma. Nem mesmo conseguiam o visitar, pois sempre dizia que estava muito ocupado com o trabalho. E o que mais irritava Elizabeth era que em momento algum ele fora visitar o filho no hospital. Eram os familiares e até alguns amigos que se ocupavam de ir até o St. Mungus e notificavam o recém viúvo sobre a saúde de Hector.

Elizabeth já havia desistido de mandar cartas ao irmão. Vênus sempre fazia viagens longas para retornar sem resposta ou com um pequeno pergaminho dizendo, apenas, _“estou bem”_. Houve um dia em que foi até o consultório do irmão a fim de confrontá-lo, mas saiu de lá sem soluções.

— Edward, o seu filho precisa de você! — Rogou.

— Estou ocupado, Elizabeth — disse ele. — Um seminviso foi resgatado por um conhecido meu. Está ferido, e terei que cuidar dele. Talvez seja necessária até mesmo uma cirurgia.

— Por que está fugindo? — Confrontou-o. — Sabe quem também largou o filho à própria sorte? O pai de Voldemort. — Provocou, mas não para irritá-lo. Tinha esperanças de que ele acordasse para a realidade. Porém, Edward apenas se levantou e abriu a porta para irmã, num comando silencioso para que fosse embora. 

Em algum final de semana que Elizabeth reservara para ir até Norfolk, a família conversava sobre Edward. Os pais tentavam entender o lado do primogênito, que parecia estar passando por um quadro depressivo, e diziam que talvez dar espaço a ele fosse o melhor a ser feito naquele momento.

— Dê tempo a ele e o veja se matar aos poucos. — Valentina disse sombriamente.

— Mãe! — Robert exclamou.

— Ed perdeu a esposa e isso tudo é muito triste. Sim, ele está depressivo e exatamente por isso que precisamos estar com ele agora. Queira ele ou não. Os trouxas dizem: “mente vazia, oficina do diabo”. — A idosa falava energeticamente. — Além de que nada disso é desculpa para que abandone o filho como está fazendo.

— Eu queria entender o que ele está sentindo. — Elizabeth comentou com o olhar distante. — Ele culpa Hector? Ele culpa a si mesmo? Eu concordo com a vovó. Ele não deveria ficar sozinho agora.

* * *

Alguns dias antes do Natal, Elizabeth arrumava sua pequena mala para viajar até Norfolk. Definitivamente, seria um Natal muito estranho e triste. Sem Emma, Hector estando internado e a guerra que poderia eclodir a qualquer momento.

Ela se sentou sobre a cama e olhou para o seu quarto de Hogwarts. Em alguns meses também não estaria mais ali, muito menos estaria com sua família. Um arrepio muito ruim passou pelo seu corpo ao pensar no que a aguardava sob o domínio da mão de ferro de Voldemort. Ele a torturaria, machucaria? Tentaria tocá-la de alguma forma?

Forçou-se a afastar esses pensamentos e decidiu ir até os aposentos de Snape. Encontrou-o sentado na poltrona e lendo um livro com seus raros óculos sobre o nariz.

— Já vai?

— Irei de Flu — ela ousou tomar o livro das mãos dele e se sentou sobre seu colo. — Se não tiver planos, pode passar o Natal conosco, se quiser.

— Liz... — retirou os óculos sentindo-se encabulado.

— Só seremos nós. E talvez meu padrinho apareça.

— Sua prima não irá?

— Andrômeda passará o Natal com a família do Teddy. Só a verei no Ano Novo.

Ele não lhe deu uma resposta, e quando se tratava de Severo Snape, seu silêncio sempre era uma incógnita. Elizabeth decidiu não insistir, pois sabia como o homem era arredio. Tomou os lábios finos num beijo calmo e delicado e eles sorriram amenamente um para o outro.

— Como vai Edward?

O sorriso de Elizabeth morreu e ela se levantou do colo de Snape. Respirou fundo e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Estará morto em breve, porque eu estou a ponto de lançar uma Imperdoável nele. — Disse com um tom amável cheio de deboche e seus olhos transbordavam raiva.

— Ele ainda está negligenciando o menino? — Perguntou.

Elizabeth percebeu que ele estava extremamente incomodado com a situação. Quis perguntar o porquê e quis, também, retornar ao antigo assunto sobre seu pai. Contudo, mais uma vez, ela conhecia o homem com quem estava lidando. Sabia que o melhor a se fazer era não insistir.

Sendo assim, confirmou a pergunta dele e se despediu.

* * *

Valentina tocava seu piano belamente enquanto a neta a assistia com os olhos brilhando. Robert e Cassiopeia dançavam juntos perto da árvore que estava iluminada tanto pelos pisca-piscas quanto pelo fogo que crepitava na lareira próxima. Edward estava na varanda dos fundos, sozinho, fumando um cigarro atrás do outro.

Em meio ao som das teclas dedilhadas por Valentina, Elizabeth teve a atenção tomada quando escutou alguém bater à porta. Não ficou muito surpresa quando encontrou Snape parado à soleira, trajando um casaco muito grosso e o cachecol que dera para ele no Natal passado enrolado no pescoço. Seus cabelos negros estavam salpicados pela neve branca.

Ela o convidou para entrar e logo o serviu de uma taça de vinho do Porto. O professor cumprimentou a família, visivelmente deslocado, e sentou-se com Elizabeth em um dos sofás da sala. Conversaram amenidades por algum tempo até que ele perguntou sobre Edward. Elizabeth bufou um pouco irritada e apontou com a cabeça na direção da varanda dos fundos.

Enquanto estava na cozinha abrindo a nova garrafa de vinho, viu Snape atravessar o corredor que dava acesso à porta dos fundos. Condenou sua curiosidade e pediu desculpas a quem quer que fosse, mas seguiu o homem e atentou sua audição à conversa.

Snape vinha lutando consigo mesmo há mais de um mês sobre se deveria ou não tomar aquela atitude. Era algo que o perturbava desde que soube por Elizabeth que o jovem homem estava se afastando de todos, até mesmo do filho. Inconscientemente, Severo tomou aquilo de uma maneira pessoal. Sentia uma necessidade extraordinária de conversar com o Edward.

Então caminhou a passos rápidos até a varanda, não iria voltar atrás. Encontrou um Edward cabisbaixo com um cigarro entre os dedos. O cheiro de nicotina esmagava o ar puro do jardim.

— Como está o garoto? — Perguntou de repente.

— Acho que está bem — respondeu um pouco surpreso com a chegada sorrateira do outro.

— Sua irmã me contou o que tem acontecido. Mas não pense que é por causa dela que estou aqui.

Edward encarou o professor com o cenho franzido. Nem de longe Severo Snape parecia ser um amigo ou a pessoa mais qualificada para o repreender sobre aquilo. Porém, não o interrompeu. O que quer que fosse, queria escutar. Precisava escutar. Ainda mais se vinha de alguém como Snape.

— Eu posso te contar uma história?

Edward apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto tragava o cigarro mais uma vez.

— Minha mãe era uma Prince — começou com os olhos perdidos no jardim. — Ela se apaixonou por um trouxa, o Tobias, e engravidou. Meus avós a obrigaram a se casar e a deserdaram. Alguns meses depois que nasci, minha mãe contou ao Tobias que era uma bruxa. Mas meu lado paterno tem raízes romanas, então Tobias foi criado num lar extremamente católico e conservador, e, por causa disso, enxergava magia de modo demonizado. Entenda, ele realmente amava a minha mãe e sei que me amava também, mas tinha medo de nós por sermos bruxos.

Snape ainda tinha os olhos no campo; sua voz aveludada era o único som em meio ao silêncio. Edward ainda olhava atento para o homem ao seu lado, tentando entender aonde ele queria chegar. Snape continuou:

— Ele nunca foi o pai perfeito, mas não era o pior pai do mundo. Ele era distante, um pouco frio... — Uma risada amarga escapou. — Posso dizer que eu pareço com ele. Tobias tinha esse mesmo jeito rabugento e ranzinza.

“Até que a mãe de Tobias ficou muito doente. A morte era inevitável, mas ele achou que nós poderíamos salvá-la. Minha mãe tentou explicar que não há magia nenhuma capaz de driblar definitivamente a morte, mas ele não entendia. Achou que nós estávamos nos recusando a salvar minha avó.

“Foi por causa da morte dela que ele se afundou em álcool. Depois do álcool, foi para heroína e cocaína. Ele se destruiu. Se tornou agressivo, errante... — Engoliu em seco. — Quando estava sóbrio, ficava depressivo e se punia fisicamente. Nós tentamos convencê-lo a se tratar. Eu disse diversas vezes que, se fosse preciso, largaria Hogwarts para trabalhar e pagar uma clínica de reabilitação. Ele sempre dizia que conseguiria sozinho. Mas a dependência química é uma doença, e ninguém cuida ou cura uma doença sem tratamento.”

Parecia que todo o redor prestava atenção na história. Não havia um pio de pássaro, nenhum vento, não podiam nem mesmo escutar o som que vinha de dentro da casa. Tudo estava concentrado na voz de Snape.

— Ele se endividou, e o traficante para quem devia contratou uns homens para darem um “susto” nele. Pegaram ele de jeito, ficou quase irreconhecível. Eu e minha mãe cuidamos dos ferimentos e tudo mais. Uns dois dias depois, ele sumiu. Deixou apenas um bilhete que dizia que tinha manchado o nome da família, que sentia vergonha de ser quem era e raiva por ter nos deixado naquela situação. Ele simplesmente foi embora. Deixou a casa no meu nome e transferiu o pouco dinheiro que tinha para a minha mãe.

“Frequentemente, penso que eu teria tomado um rumo completamente diferente se Tobias não tivesse nos abandonado. Muitos dos erros que cometi foram reflexo dessa juventude totalmente desajustada. Senti raiva por muitos anos. Ainda sinto às vezes.

“E isso tudo causou muitos problemas à minha mãe também. Ela desenvolveu depressão e crise de pânico. E eu, com essa coisa de Comensal da Morte, não ajudei nem um pouco. Ela teve uma overdose de soníferos. Não consegui levá-la ao hospital a tempo. E eu nunca mais tive notícias de Tobias desde que foi embora.”

Um silêncio muito triste pairou entre eles, então. Edward não conseguia mais encarar o homem ao seu lado. Sentia-se extremamente culpado. Era sua culpa Emma ter morrido. Seu filho não merecia um pai como ele e era por isso que tinha se afastado. Acreditava que Hector ficaria melhor sem ele.

Snape piscou os olhos muito rápido e inspirou fundo. Voltou seus olhos de ônix para o homem ao seu lado e disse:

— Todas as vezes em que penso nele, lembro da vez que tive um pesadelo e ele dormiu ao meu lado. Lembro do sorriso quase imperceptível que deu quando fiquei eufórico com a carta de Hogwarts. Lembro quando ele se dispôs a ouvir meu monólogo sobre como Poções era a melhor disciplina. — Seus olhos possuíam um brilho diferente. — O que estou querendo dizer, Edward, é que quase sempre desejo tê-lo de volta, até mesmo drogado. Mas eu ainda teria o meu pai.

Edward secou rapidamente uma lágrima que ameaçou cair pelo canto do olho e deu uma última traga no cigarro antes de o jogar fora. Assentiu com a cabeça e entendeu finalmente o ponto onde Snape queria chegar. Finalmente conseguiu reunir coragem para olhar o professor, e encontrou um semblante calmo e compreensivo.

— Você é um homem muito bom, Edward. Muito melhor do que eu ou Tobias poderíamos ser. Fez o possível e impossível para salvar sua esposa, mas ela tinha uma condição muito grave. Não é culpa sua. Seu filho precisa de você. Além disso, não precisa fingir que é forte o tempo inteiro. Está tudo bem em não conseguir sozinho. Você tem muita sorte de ter uma família amorosa e amigos ao seu lado. Eu não tive isso. Eu não tive essa benção.

O primogênito dos Jones afundou o rosto nas mãos e se sentiu extremamente envergonhado. Não era necessário falar mais nada. Tudo estava muito exposto ali; todas as mágoas, todas as mazelas.

Um pigarro chamou a atenção dos dois homens que se viraram para Elizabeth. Ela parecia tentar esconder os olhos ainda vermelhos e úmidos quando falava.

— Vamos cear? — Convidou.

Todos se sentaram à mesa e desfrutaram do banquete. Robert, Cassiopeia e Valentina notaram que Edward parecia mais leve, embora ainda estivesse aéreo. Mas pela primeira vez não fugiu do assunto quando durante a oração seu filho e esposa foram citados. Logo depois, Snape se despediu da família, alegando que não poderia ficar mais pois ainda possuía um outro compromisso. Elizabeth entendeu que o “compromisso” era, na verdade, alguma exigência de Voldemort e esperava que não fosse algo arriscado.

Um pouco depois, quando a família se juntou novamente na sala para abrir os presentes, os Jones notaram que havia um outro embrulho debaixo da árvore que não estava ali antes. Elizabeth pegou o pacote e viu que estava endereçado ao irmão. Entregou o presente e se sentou ao lado dele.

Um pouco desconfiado, Edward rasgou o papel e encontrou uma pequena caixa de papelão branco. Tirou a tampa e o que viu fez seu coração bater mais forte. Era um minúsculo macacãozinho azul com um pequeno corvo bordado em linhas prateadas. Junto à roupa, havia um breve bilhete:

_“É para o garoto._

_Feliz Natal,_

_S.S.”_


	28. Um desentendimento

**Um desentendimento**

**_“We haven’t spoken in a long time. I think about it sometimes.”_ **

_“Grace” – Florence and The Machine._

Os dias se seguiram até passarem pelo Ano Novo e o aniversário de Elizabeth. Não tivera mais nenhuma notícia de Snape desde a noite do Natal, mas aquilo não a incomodava tanto. Parecia que finalmente seu relacionamento com o homem se estabilizava e agora fazia parte de uma rotina, como o casamento dos seus pais. Isso em nada diminuía o sentimento, apenas tornava a distância mais compreensiva, porém, não menos angustiante.

Na verdade, havia um motivo maior para não estar pensando muito na ausência de Snape. O motivo era o seu irmão e, consequentemente, seu sobrinho. Se dissesse que Edward mudara da água para o vinho e que foi visitar o bebê no dia seguinte, estaria mentindo. Foi mais de um mês preso no luto, se culpando pela morte de Emma, para simplesmente dar as costas ao problema.

Todos notaram que o primogênito dos Jones parecia mais leve, mais comunicativo e, até mesmo, não estava fumando tanto. Mas ainda estava aéreo e absorto num mundo só dele. Os pais cochichavam sobre o que poderia ter acontecido para a mudança progressiva do filho, mas nunca conseguiam chegar a um consenso. Elizabeth jamais contaria a verdade da conversa entre Edward e Snape, pois preservaria a intimidade de Severo até o último dia de sua vida.

Foi no dia trinta e um de dezembro que Elizabeth pôde ter uma maior privacidade com o irmão. Os pais e a avó estavam na cozinha preparando as refeições do Ano Novo, e Edward estava no quarto que ainda mantinha na casa de Blakeney. Segurava o pequeno macacão nas mãos e olhava para ele com medo e amor.

— Eu ouvi a conversa com Severo — disse ao adentrar o quarto.

— Eu sei disso — ele respondeu ainda com os olhos na roupinha. — Conheço a irmã fofoqueira que tenho.

— Ei! — Exclamou com um sorriso.

Aproximou-se mais um pouco e se encostou na parede próximo de Edward. Ele finalmente levantou seus olhos igualmente castanhos para a irmã.

— Não vou remexer muito nesse assunto. Foi uma conversa que só diz respeito a vocês dois. Mas preciso perguntar: o que fará agora?

Ele colocou o macacão sobre a cômoda e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos se prenderam momentaneamente na janela fechada, que impedia o vento rigoroso de adentrar.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei. — Deu de ombros e voltou o olhar para a irmã. — O que mais quero agora é vê-lo, mas é difícil deixar essas últimas semanas para trás. Tenho medo que Hector me julgue e...

— Ed — riu —, Hector tem um pouco mais de um mês de vida. Não acho que ainda tenha poder de julgar alguém.

— O que estou querendo dizer, Lizzie — não se deixou levar pela breve brincadeira da irmã —, é que tenho medo que ele não me reconheça. Que chore quando me ver por achar que sou um estranho, que não queira vir no meu colo...

— Edward — suspirou e pensou quão perdido seu irmão estava —, ninguém pode pegar o Hector no colo por enquanto. Ele ainda está na incubadora.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e andou até a cama, deixando-se sentar lentamente. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos para evitar o olhar da irmã, e cravou seus olhos na aliança ainda em seu dedo.

— Estive... — engoliu em seco. — Estive perdido por muito tempo, Elizabeth. Parece que não estive aqui durante as últimas semanas, minha percepção do espaço-tempo está prejudicada. O que aconteceu? O que eu perdi?

Elizabeth deixou sua boca se curvar minimamente em um sorriso triste. Sentou-se ao lado do homem e pegou a mão dele na sua, entrelaçando seus dedos. Edward se forçou a encará-la e os olhos da irmã o acalmaram.

— Emma tinha um bocado de comorbidades que agravaram o quadro dela. Ela faleceu durante o parto. Hector nasceu no dia quinze de novembro, e por isso é regido pelo signo de Escorpião. — Seu irmão se permitiu sorrir com a informação aleatória. — Ele nasceu prematuro, medindo 26 centímetros e 569 gramas. Está internado há mais de um mês.

— Ele está bem? — Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

— Está — sussurrou. — Agora ele já está com mais de 30 centímetros e quase 1kg. A previsão é de que tenha alta até o final de janeiro.

— Eu perdi muita coisa, não é?

— Não acho — levantou a mão do irmão e depositou um beijo em seu dorso. — Eu penso que precisava passar por esse luto extenso para, então, se entregar ao seu filho.

— Acha que caberá nele? — Apontou para o macacão azul.

— Talvez daqui alguns meses, quando ele estiver maior.

* * *

Quando a situação de Edward se amenizou e visitou o filho pela primeira vez, Elizabeth sentiu que poderia retirar o irmão de sua lista de preocupações. Com isso, restavam Dumbledore, Voldemort e Snape. Aqueles três homens tão diferentes, que lhe provocavam sentimentos tão conflitantes. E era estranho perceber como estava atada a eles três enquanto um deles estava atado aos outros dois. Snape, com sua própria dualidade, estava preso nas dicotomias de dois mestres.

Severo Snape, comensal e espião. Alvo Dumbledore e Lorde Voldemort, bem e mal, luz e trevas. Parecia uma analogia descomplicada, mas Elizabeth tinha, agora, uma visão de mundo muito mais aprofundada, e sabia, talvez com certo pesar, que nem tudo era preto e branco.

Havia dualidades dentro dos dois termos que formavam aquela dicotomia. Havia Alvo Dumbledore, um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos, diretor respeitado, professor querido, padrinho amado, líder da maior organização contra Voldemort. Mas também havia o manipulador, o velho que não mede esforços para alcançar o que deseja, visando o Bem Maior.

Havia Lorde Voldemort, Tom Riddle, o maior bruxo das trevas desde Grindewald. Sanguinário, fascista, tirânico. Não importava se eram idosos, mulheres, crianças, ele mataria um por um para obter o que quer. E, ainda assim, parecia valorizar Snape muito mais do que Dumbledore. Embora soubesse que não hesitaria em matar seu braço direito se fosse necessário.

Essas constatações não puderam assustar Elizabeth, pois já eram de seu conhecimento. Estava muito ciente sobre tudo, ou quase tudo.

* * *

Acordou antes do seu despertador em alguma manhã de janeiro. Enrolou-se ainda mais nas cobertas grossas antes de abrir os olhos. Snape estava sentado ao seu lado, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e uma caneca em uma das mãos.

— Dia — ele murmurou.

— A gente realmente precisa trabalhar? — Perguntou enquanto se espreguiçava. Seus cabelos estavam completamente revoltos, e Snape quis rir da cena.

— Sim.

Ela também se sentou e passou as mãos sobre os cabelos, tentando apaziguar seus fios. Levou a mão até a caneca de Snape e a roubou antes que ele pudesse dar mais um gole.

— Porra! — Esbravejou com uma careta devolvendo a caneca para ele. Precisou fazer certo esforço para engolir o café. — Sem açúcar?

— Bem feito — murmurou sorvendo seu café amargo.

Elizabeth o fitou com a maior atenção que o sono ainda a permitia. Ele parecia cansado, mas estava bem. Lia – notou apenas agora – a edição matinal do Profeta Diário.

Sorrindo com certa travessura, franziu o cenho e disse:

— O que é isso? — Apontou para a cabeça dele.

— O quê?

— Parece... — aproximou-se para tocar seu cabelo — um fio branco.

Num rompante, Snape largou o jornal e a caneca em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e caminhou até o banheiro da suíte. Elizabeth balançou a cabeça com descrença, e o seguiu às gargalhadas. Encontrou-o na frente do espelho, inspecionando mecha a mecha dos cabelos perfeitamente negros.

— Jamais imaginei que era vaidoso.

— Não sou — afastou-se do espelho ao constatar a brincadeira da mulher. — Apenas prezo pelo preto.

— Entendo — sorriu. — Feliz aniversário.

— Sem brigadeiro esse ano?

— Merlin! — Disse expulsando-o do banheiro para fazer sua higiene. Snape ainda pôde ouvi-la quando falou. — Acho que o acostumei mal.

* * *

No fim da tarde do dia seguinte, Snape podia ser encontrado em seus aposentos com três torres de deveres para corrigir. Normalmente fazia isso em seu escritório, mas queria apreciar as correções com uma boa dose de uísque.

Escutou a porta se abrir e Elizabeth adentrar com um sorriso no rosto. Aproximou-se da escrivaninha enquanto dizia:

— Não vou te atrapalhar, tenho os meus para corrigir também. Apenas passei para dizer que recebi uma carta do meu pai hoje. Edward tem visitado Hector todos os dias.

— Que bom — disse com certa displicência, como se ele não fosse um dos principais motivos para aquela mudança.

— Eu... — hesitou perante a apatia de Snape — não pude agradecer pelo que fez. Acho que jamais poderia, na verdade.

— Não há o que agradecer. Foi apenas uma conversa.

— Nunca tentou procurá-lo?

Snape soltou a pena sobre a mesa e deixou-se descansar as costas na cadeira. Seu olhar sobre Elizabeth era grave e raivoso.

— Se eu o encontro, Elizabeth, o que digo? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. — “Olá, Tobias. Se lembra de mim? Sou Severo, o filho que você abandonou”. Soa muito idiota para mim.

— Acho que... — Arfou com irritação e deu as costas para ele. — Deixa pra lá, não importa.

Ele estava disposto a deixá-la ir embora, mas voltou a trás na decisão assim que Elizabeth alcançou a porta.

— Elizabeth — chamou —, é claro que importa. Diga.

— Acho que talvez ele possa estar no mesmo dilema que você.

— Talvez ele nem esteja mais vivo — ainda estava irritado.

— Isso ainda te prende, Severo — argumentou com urgência. — Voc...

— Sabe o que acho? — Falou por cima dela. — Que precisa parar de querer abraçar o mundo com os próprios braços.

— Como assim? — Arregalou os olhos, encolhendo os ombros com o tom que ele usou.

— Nem tudo está ao seu alcance. Não pode ficar querendo tomar as dores de todos e querer resolver seus problemas. Algumas coisas são muito pessoais, Elizabeth, e você é terrivelmente curiosa.

— Só... — ofegou. — Só estou tentando ajudar.

— Pois direi uma coisa — pegou a pena novamente. — Você não está ajudando ninguém.

Voltou sua atenção para os pergaminhos em sua mesa, e apenas pôde escutar ela dizer “tudo bem” antes de fechar a porta com força.

Sozinho, permitiu-se largar a pena novamente e esfregou os olhos com cansaço e certa tristeza. Odiou brigar com ela, e, principalmente, odiou-se pela sua grosseria sem necessidade.

Teria sido melhor apenas deixá-la ir embora.


	29. Raiva

****

**Raiva**

**_“You do such damage, how do you manage_ ** **_?”_ **

_“What Kind of Man” - Florence and The Machine._

No início da noite do dia seguinte, Elizabeth e Harry se encontraram a caminho do gabinete do diretor. Ela percebeu que o garoto parecia incomodado, como se quisesse lhe contar ou questionar alguma coisa, mas decidiu por não perguntar nada ao menino. Adentraram juntos a sala esparsa do gabinete, onde Dumbledore, com sua mão feia e morta, os esperava ao lado da penseira.

— Boa noite, crianças — ele mal esperou os dois responderem. — Ouvi dizer que você se encontrou com o Ministro da Magia no Natal, Harry.

— Sim — o menino confirmou. — Ele não pareceu ficar satisfeito comigo.

— Não — suspirou o diretor. — Ele não está muito satisfeito comigo também. É preciso tentar não sucumbir ao peso de nossas angústias, Harry, e continuar a luta.

O garoto sorriu e Elizabeth segurou uma risada, já cansada das frases de efeito do padrinho.

— E o que ele queria? — Ela perguntou.

— Que eu dissesse à comunidade bruxa que o Ministério tem feito um ótimo trabalho.

— Essa ideia foi originalmente de Fudge. — Dumbledore sorriu. — Nos últimos dias como ministro, ele tentou desesperadamente se manter no cargo. Quis se encontrar com você, Harry, na esperança de ter o seu apoio.

— Depois de tudo que aconteceu no ano passado? — Harry exclamou. — Depois de Umbridge?

— Eu disse a Cornélio que não havia a menor chance. Mas a ideia não morreu e horas depois de Scrimgeour ser nomeado, nos encontramos e ele exigiu que marcasse uma reunião com você...

— Então foi por isso que os senhores se desentenderam — deixou escapar. — Deu no Profeta Diário.

— Sim — confirmou. — Bem, parece que Rufo conseguiu te encurralar, afinal.

— Ele me acusou de ser “por inteiro um homem de Dumbledore”.

— Que grosseria.

— Eu disse a ele que era.

Elizabeth ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou de Harry para Dumbledore, encontrando o padrinho sem reação e até mesmo um pouco emocionado. O garoto pareceu ficar um tanto constrangido e abaixou os olhos para fitar os próprios joelhos.

— Fico comovido, Harry.

— Scrimgeour queria saber onde o senhor vai quando não está em Hogwarts — disse ainda olhando para os joelhos.

Elizabeth olhou intensamente para Dumbledore, como se lhe dissesse “o cerco está se fechando”, mas o diretor continuou impassível.

— É, ele anda muito curioso a respeito disso — comentou num tom leve e o menino voltou a olhar para ele. — Chegou a pôr Dawlish atrás de mim. Precisei azará-lo, lamento muito por isso.

— Então eles continuam sem saber aonde o senhor vai? — Perguntou claramente interessado em ter mais informações sobre as constantes ausências do mais velho.

— Continuam, e ainda não é a hora de você saber. Agora, vamos ao que interessa? Ou vocês querem dizer mais alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, quero sim, senhor — disse Harry. — Sobre Malfoy e Snape.

— _Professor_ Snape, Harry.

— Sim, senhor — continuou. — Eu escutei os dois conversando durante a festa de Natal do professor Slughorn. Na verdade, eu os segui...

Dumbledore e Elizabeth ouviram em silêncio a história que o garoto contava. Os dois permaneceram impassíveis e tomaram o maior cuidado possível para não levantarem suspeitas.

— Obrigado por contar, Harry. — Dumbledore disse após um instante calado. — Mas sugiro que esqueça o assunto. Acho que não tem grande importância.

— Não tem grande importância? — O garoto se indignou e olhou rapidamente para Elizabeth, como se procurasse algum apoio, mas ela permaneceu quieta. — Professor, o senhor entendeu...?

— Claro, Harry. Abençoado como sou com uma extraordinária capacidade intelectual, eu entendi tudo que disse. — Falou com rispidez, e Elizabeth revirou os olhos diante da grosseria desnecessária.

Mas Potter insistiu em sua linha de pensamento e mais uma vez questionou o julgamento que o diretor fazia sobre a confiança em Snape. Elizabeth notou que Dumbledore parecia irritado com a situação e, até mesmo, tratou o pupilo grosseiramente. Por mais que quisesse, ela achou melhor não se intrometer. Aquilo era assunto entre os dois. Além disso, não estava disposta a falar sobre Snape após a noite anterior.

— Bem — Dumbledore prosseguiu —, na nossa última reunião vimos o pequeno Tom no orfanato. Arrogante, animado com a revelação de que era um bruxo. Ele chegou à Hogwarts e logo foi selecionado para a Sonserina, o chapéu seletor mal lhe tocou a cabeça. Não sei dizer em que momento descobriu que o fundador da Casa também era ofidioglota, mas imagino que deve ter sido ainda naquela noite. Com certeza isso lhe aflorou ainda mais o senso de importância.

“Contudo, se ele estava assustando ou impressionando os outros alunos com demonstrações de ofidioglossia ou magia das trevas, nenhum professor soube disso. Tom, na verdade, se mostrou muito educado, quieto e interessado no aprendizado. Os professores o adoravam.”

— Não contou aos professores sobre como ele se comportou no orfanato? — Elizabeth questionou.

— Não. Mesmo que ele não tivesse demonstrado remorso, eu quis acreditar que ele havia se arrependido da maneira que agiu e que queria virar a página. Escolhi lhe dar essa oportunidade.

Harry pareceu querer dizer algo, mas se calou. Elizabeth imaginou – considerando a conversa anterior sobre Snape – que o garoto o questionaria se, naquela época, o diretor confiava em Tom Riddle como confiava no agora professor de DCAT. Depois de parecer deliberar sobre o que dizer, Harry disse:

— Mas o senhor não confiava _realmente_ nele, não é? O Riddle que saiu do diário me disse: “Dumbledore nunca pareceu gostar de mim como os outros professores.”

— Digamos que eu não pressupus que ele fosse confiável. — Dumbledore respondeu. — Como eu havia dito, decidi vigiá-lo de perto, mas não posso dizer que obtive grandes coisas com as minhas observações. Tom tinha noção de que deixara escapar muita coisa em sua euforia durante o encontro no orfanato e tinha ciência da minha conversa com a governanta. Ele decidiu agir cautelosamente comigo. Nunca se abriu comigo ou tentou me agradar como fazia com meus colegas.

“Com o passar dos anos aqui na escola, ele reuniu ao seu redor um grupo de ‘amigos’ dedicados. Claro, ele não se importava realmente com eles. O grupo exercia uma espécie de fascinação sombria no castelo. Era um grupo bem curioso; uma mistura de fracos buscando proteção, ambiciosos à procura de poder, violentos que rondavam um líder capaz de ensinar outras formas de crueldade. Pode-se dizer que estes foram os primeiros Comensais da Morte. Na verdade, alguns realmente se tornaram comensais depois que se formaram.

“Riddle os controlava com rigor, então eram muito cuidadosos. Nunca foram apanhados, mesmo que durante aqueles anos tivessem acontecido alguns episódios preocupantes, o pior deles, é claro, a abertura da Câmara Secreta, que deixou uma aluna morta.

“Não consegui encontrar muitas memórias sobre seus anos em Hogwarts. Aqueles que conviveram com ele estavam assustados demais para falar sobre. Procurei por muito tempo pelos poucos que estavam dispostos a falar sobre Tom, e soube que ele era uma pessoa extremamente interessada em sua ascendência. Afinal, ele cresceu num orfanato. Parece que ele procurou por vestígios do pai nos brasões na sala de troféus, na lista de monitores antigos, nos livros de formandos, livros de História bruxa, até se convencer de que seu pai nunca havia pisado em Hogwarts. Creio que, então, abandonou o nome de batismo, adotou o codinome de Lorde Voldemort e começou a investigar a família da mãe que ele desprezava, pois não achava que uma bruxa poderia sucumbir à morte.

“Sua única pista era o seu nome do meio, ‘Servolo’, que sabia pelos funcionários do orfanato que era o seu avô materno. Finalmente, depois de longas pesquisas, descobriu a existência do ramo sobrevivente da família Slytherin — o diretor percebeu que Elizabeth se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. — No verão de 1942, ele saiu do orfanato e foi à procura de seus parentes Gaunt. E, agora, crianças, se vocês levantarem...”

Elizabeth e Harry se aproximaram da Penseira e giraram juntos até seus pés aterrissarem num chão sujo. Demorou alguns segundos até que percebessem que estavam de volta à casa dos Gaunt, mas a residência estava mais imunda do que imaginavam ser possível.

Jogado na poltrona próxima à lareira, estava um homem cujos cabelos e barba estavam tão longos que mal podia-se perceber os olhos e boca. O homem acordou num pulo quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Ele se ergueu da poltrona, apunhalando a varinha numa mão e uma faca na outra.

A porta de abriu com um rangido terrível. À soleira, segurando uma lamparina, estava Voldemort adolescente: alto, pele pálida, cabelos escuros e muito bonito. O homem maltrapilho arregalou os olhos diante da visão.

— VOCÊ! — Berrou. — VOCÊ!

Ele correu na direção de Tom e derrubou as várias garrafas espalhadas pelo piso de pedra.

— _Pare._ — Tom disse em ofidioglossia.

O outro parou subitamente, surpreso que o jovem soubesse falar a língua das serpentes. Ele cambaleou para trás e atingiu a mesa, fazendo com que alguns utensílios embolorados caíssem com estrondos.

— _Você sabe falar?_

— _Sei. —_ Tom adentrou a casa e analisou o interior. Seu semblante apenas transmitia desprezo e desapontamento. — _Onde está Servolo?_

— _Morreu. Morreu há muitos anos._

O jovem franziu o cenho.

— _Quem é você, então?_

— _Sou o Morfino, não sou?_ — Respondeu confuso.

— _O filho de Servolo?_

— _Claro que sou._

Morfino afastou os cabelos do rosto para analisar melhor o jovem rapaz e Elizabeth percebeu que ele usava o anel.

— _Pensei que você fosse aquele trouxa_ — sussurrou Morfino. — _Você é a cara do trouxa._

— _Que trouxa?_ — Riddle perguntou com rispidez.

— _Aquele que minha irmã gostava, o que morava na casa grande na estrada._ — O homem respondeu e cuspiu no chão entre os dois. — _Você é igualzinho a ele. Riddle. Mas ele está mais velho agora, não é? Sim, agora estou percebendo... É... Ele está mais velho..._

Morfino pareceu atordoado por alguns instantes e encostou-se na mesa coberta de lixo.

— _Ele voltou_ — acrescentou dementemente.

Voldemort fitava o outro como se avaliasse suas possibilidades. Aproximou-se lentamente e perguntou:

— _Riddle voltou?_

— _Ah! Ele a deixou... E foi bem feito, pois se casou com a ralé!_ — Morfino voltou a cuspir no chão em total desprezo. — _E ainda roubou a gente antes de fugir! Onde está o medalhão, hein? Onde está o medalhão de Slytherin?_

Voldemort não respondeu. Morfino se enraiveceu outra vez e tornou a brandir a faca gritando:

— _Ela desonrou a gente, aquela vadia! E quem é você para entrar aqui e ficar fazendo perguntas sobre isso? Já acabou, né... Saia!_

Desviou o olhar quando cambaleou e Voldemort adiantou-se em sua direção. Logo a parca luz do ambiente se apagou e Dumbledore segurou Elizabeth e Harry pelos braços. Retornaram ao gabinete do diretor; a claridade ofuscando os olhos após a escuridão da memória.

— É só isso? — Perguntou Harry. — Por que ficou escuro? O que aconteceu?

— Porque Morfino não conseguiu se lembrar de mais nada daquele ponto em diante. — Dumbledore disse e pediu para que se sentassem. — Quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte, estava jogado no chão, sozinho. O anel havia desaparecido.

“Nesse meio-tempo, na aldeia em Little Hangleton, uma empregada corria pela rua principal gritando que havia três corpos caídos na sala de visitas na casa grande: Tom Riddle pai, e a mãe e o pai dele.

“As autoridades trouxas ficaram perplexas. Acredito que nunca conseguiram descobrir o que houve com os Riddle, porque a Maldição da Morte não deixa rastros... A exceção está na minha frente – acrescentou apontando para a cicatriz do garoto.

“Por outro lado, é claro, o Ministério percebeu logo que se tratava de um homicídio causado por um bruxo. Percebeu, também, que um sentenciado que odiava trouxas morava perto da cena do crime. Um bruxo que já havia sido preso por ter atacado uma das vítimas.

“Então o Ministério fez uma visita a Morfino. Não foi preciso Veritaserum nem Legilimência. Morfino confessou os assassinatos logo de cara, inclusive deu detalhes. Disse que sentia orgulho de ter acabado com os trouxas. Entregou a varinha e foi comprovado que fora usada para o assassinato dos Riddle. Foi levado para Azkaban sem maiores dificuldades. A única coisa que o perturbava era a perda do anel. Ele ficava dizendo: ‘Ele vai me matar por ter perdido o anel.’ E, aparentemente, era a única coisa que passou a conseguir dizer. Ele morreu em Azkaban anos depois.”

— Então Voldemort roubou a varinha de Morfino para cometer os assassinatos?

— Exatamente — o diretor confirmou. — Não temos memórias para ter certeza do que aconteceu, mas não é difícil de se presumir. Voldemort estupeficou o tio, seguiu para a “casa grande na estrada”, matou o pai que abandonou sua mãe e, por precaução, matou os avós também. Voltou para a casa dos Gaunt, pôs a varinha ao lado de Morfino, implantou uma lembrança falsa sobre o crime e roubou o anel.

— E Morfino nunca percebeu que não tinha sido ele? — Harry parecia um pouco confuso.

— Não. Como puderam ver, Morfino já possuía a mente fragilizada.

— Mas ele guardou a lembrança verdadeira esse tempo inteiro!

— Sim, mas foi necessária muita Legilimência para consegui-la. E por que alguém iria perder tempo investigando a mente de Morfino se ele já confessara o crime? Mas consegui permissão para visitá-lo em suas últimas semanas de vida, quando estava procurando o máximo de informações possíveis sobre o passado de Voldemort. Foi muito difícil conseguir a lembrança. Quando percebi o conteúdo, tentei usá-la para absolvição de Morfino, mas ele morreu antes do Ministério tomar uma decisão.

— Mas como o Ministério nunca percebeu que Voldemort tinha feito tudo isso? — Indignou-se. — Ele não era menor de idade? O Ministério não detecta o uso de magia por menores de idade?

— O Ministério detecta o uso da magia, mas não o autor. — Elizabeth respondeu. — Se, por exemplo, a magia for realizada numa casa de bruxos, pode ter sido feita por qualquer pessoa.

— Agora, numa casa de trouxas onde só há um bruxo... — Dumbledore complementou. — Foi o que aconteceu com você, Harry, em seu segundo ano, quando foi acusado de realizar o Feitiço de Levitação.

— E tinha sido o Dobby — o garoto entendeu. — Ora, isso é ridículo! Veja o que aconteceu com Morfino!

— De fato. Mas está ficando tarde e ainda precisamos ver mais uma lembrança, a mais importante. — O mago pegou outro frasco de memórias. — Essa será bem rápida.

Os três rodopiaram novamente através da Penseira e aterrissaram na frente de um homem que logo reconheceram.

Horário Slughorn estava mais jovem, mas era perfeitamente reconhecível. Estavam no escritório do professor. Ele estava sentado sobre uma bela poltrona, com os pés sobre um pufe, e havia meia dúzia de garotos sentados ao redor do professor. Riddle era facilmente reconhecido, sentado relaxado em sua cadeira com o anel de Servolo no dedo.

— Senhor, é verdade que a professora Merrythought está se aposentando? — Perguntou Riddle.

— Tom, Tom, se eu soubesse não poderia lhe dizer — respondeu Slughorn, balançando a cabeça em censura, mas piscou para o aluno logo em seguida. — Gostaria de saber onde obtém suas informações, garoto. Sabe mais do que os outros professores.

Os outros alunos deram risadinhas e olharam para Riddle com admiração.

— Com sua fantástica habilidade para saber o que não deve e sua bajulação cuidadosa das pessoas certas... Aliás, obrigado pelo doce, é o meu preferido...

Os garotos riram e algo estranho aconteceu. A sala foi tomada por uma névoa densa que impossibilitava a visão de qualquer coisa na cena. Então, a voz de Slughorn se fez ouvir, visivelmente alterada:

— ... _você vai acabar mal, rapaz... escute bem o que estou te dizendo._

De repente, a névoa se desfez, tão repentina quanto quando surgira. Os personagens da cena pareciam completamente alheios ao que acontecera. No mesmo momento, um pequeno relógio em cima da escrivaninha batia onze horas.

— Santo Deus, já é assim tão tarde? — Exclamou o professor. — É melhor irem andando ou vamos nos meter em confusão. Lestrange e Avery, quero o trabalho de vocês amanhã, sem adiamento.

Os garotos saírem aos poucos enquanto Slughorn se dirigia para sua escrivaninha. Notaram, Elizabeth e Harry, que Riddle se demorava de propósito para ficar a sós com o professor.

— Ande logo, Tom. — Slughorn disse quando se virou e o viu ali ainda. — Não quer arrumar encrenca estando fora da cama depois do horário. Ainda mais sendo monitor.

— Professor, eu queria fazer uma pergunta.

— Pois pergunte.

— Senhor, estive me perguntando o que o senhor sabe sobre... sobre horcruxes?

O coração de Elizabeth palpitou e o mesmo fenômeno da névoa voltou a acontecer. Então a voz de Slughorn ecoou novamente:

— _Não sei nada sobre horcruxes e não diria se soubesse! Agora saia imediatamente daqui e não me deixe pegá-lo falando disso novamente._

— Bem, é isso. — Dumbledore declarou. — Podemos voltar.

Eles retornaram ao escritório e Elizabeth se sentou pensativa.

— É só isso? — O garoto perguntou.

— A lembrança foi alterada, Harry — ela respondeu.

— Alterada? — Repetiu enquanto se sentava também. — Mas por quê?

— Acredito que o professor Slughorn tenha vergonha da lembrança. — Dumbledore comentou. — E então ele tentou alterá-la, torná-la mais favorável, apagar o que não quer que eu veja. Fez isso, como deve ter reparado, de uma maneira tosca. Mas o que foi muito bom, porque mostra que a lembrança verdadeira ainda está lá.

“Então, Harry, pela primeira vez, você tem dever de casa. Preciso que convença o professor Slughorn a lhe dar a lembrança verdadeira, pois ela terá a informação mais crucial para nós.”

— Mas, senhor — o menino disse no tom mais respeitoso possível —, com certeza o senhor pode fazer isso sem mim. Pode usar Legilimência ou Veritaserum...

— O professor Slughorn é um bruxo muito competente, Harry. Ele é muito melhor em Oclumência do que Morfino, e com certeza deve ter algum antídoto no bolso contra a Poção da Verdade, principalmente depois de eu ter extraído essa lembrança dele.

“É tolice tentar extrair a lembrança à força, faria mais mal do que bem. Não quero que ele abandone Hogwarts. E acredito que você seja o único capaz disso.”

— Mas...

— Bem, boa sorte, Harry — disse repentinamente, dispensando o garoto. — E boa noite.

Harry pareceu transtornado por alguns instantes antes de se levantar. Olhou de Elizabeth para Dumbledore, como se se questionasse se a professora também não iria embora. Mas Dumbledore havia dispensado apenas ele e o rapaz se sentiu irritado.

O mago esperou Harry fechar a porta ao sair enquanto fitava atentamente a afilhada. Um silêncio constrangedor preencheu o ambiente e, ao som de um gralhar de Fawkes, o diretor se debruçou sobre a mesa.

— Preciso começar a ser honesto com você — hesitou. — Há muito tempo, eu e Grindewald éramos amigos.

Elizabeth ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas em surpresa, tanto pelo assunto inesperado quanto pela informação nova, e o padrinho desistiu completamente do disfarce.

— Éramos mais que amigos, na verdade — ele a viu assentir com a cabeça, ainda surpresa. — Mas com o passar do tempo, ele foi mudando. Ou, talvez, apenas se revelando. E eu não cabia mais nas escolhas dele, na... Na vida dele.

Ele desviou brevemente os olhos para uma das estantes, mas logo retornou a fitar Elizabeth.

— Houve um duelo, muito antes daquele em que ele foi capturado, e... — A voz fraquejou. — Algum dos feitiços escapou, nunca soubemos de quem, e atingiu Ariana, a minha irmã caçula.

Elizabeth assistiu com estranhamento uma lágrima se perder na barba do velho, sem saber como reagir diante daquilo. Alvo Dumbledore, sempre tão poderoso, importante, acima de aprovações, era apenas um homem, afinal. E naquele momento, Elizabeth percebeu que conhecia muito pouco sobre o homem que a batizou.

— O anel — ele retirou a joia destruída de dentro de uma das gavetas da escrivaninha — é uma horcrux.

— Sim, o senhor já tinha dito — ela falou pela primeira vez; a voz cheia de incerteza.

— Mas a pedra — apontou — é a Pedra da Ressurreição. Uma das três Relíquias da Morte.

Dumbledore deixou com que Elizabeth absorvesse a informação. Os olhos se arregalaram aos poucos, a testa franziu e a boca se abriu para emitir um arfar de surpresa. Ela apenas percebeu que não piscava quando seus olhos começaram a arder. Balbuciou algumas vezes até conseguir, enfim, formar as palavras.

— Elas são reais, então? Não são apenas uma história?

— A história eu não posso garantir — ele se recostou na cadeira. — A Morte não anda por aí desafiando as pessoas. Mas, sim, os objetos, as relíquias, são reais. A pedra, a Varinha das Varinhas — pegou a própria varinha e a descansou ao lado do anel — e a Capa da Invisibilidade, que está com o Harry.

— E ele não faz ideia, não é?

— Temo que ele nem conheça o conto, Elizabeth.

— Ele sabe sobre as relíquias? Voldemort. Porque o anel era uma horcrux...

— Eu acredito que não, Elizabeth. Ou, pelo menos, ainda não. Mas eu temo que uma hora ele descobrirá sobre o núcleo gêmeo das varinhas dele e de Harry. E, sabendo disso, ele procurará por outra varinha para usar.

— Nós podemos esconder a sua varinha depois... — sentiu um aperto na região do estômago. — Depois que morrer.

— Não. Quero ser enterrado com a minha varinha de acordo com a tradição.

— Mas Voldemort não tem escrúpulos. Ele irá até o fim se descobrir sobre a varinha. Pode até, sei lá, violar o seu túmulo!

— Se ele descobrir que não fui enterrado com a varinha, saberá o porquê. E saberá, também, que estamos à frente dele. Isso não pode acontecer, Elizabeth.

Ela pensou em argumentar, mas desistiu logo depois, pois conhecia o quanto o padrinho podia ser teimoso.

— Ele pega a varinha e o que acontece?

Dumbledore deu de ombros.

— Não podemos saber. Na verdade, nem mesmo podemos ter certeza de que ele descobrirá sobre as relíquias. Além disso, ele não será o Senhor da Varinha. Imagino que saiba como ela funciona.

Elizabeth assentiu distraída, sem perceber a fundo o que Dumbledore queria dizer. Ficou quieta por algum tempo enquanto digeria as informações. Olhando para Fawkes, frágil e despenada, sua mente retornou ao ponto inicial da conversa.

— Pôs o anel porque achava que conseguiria ver Ariana novamente — sentiu o canto de seus olhos arderem e piscou para afastar possíveis lágrimas. — Caramba!

— Fui um tolo — seus olhos azuis também estavam embargados. — Me desculpe.

— Não há o que desculpar, padrinho. A dor da perda é algo que ninguém pode julgar. — Quase inconscientemente, ela levou a mão até a profunda cicatriz na barriga e manteve seu irmão em seus pensamentos.

Padrinho e afilhada ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Elizabeth esperava Dumbledore se recompor para que pudesse sair sem soar indelicada.

— Isso era tudo? — Perguntou, enfim.

— Não. Na verdade, não — ele se levantou, mas continuou parado por de trás da mesa com as mãos sobre a madeira. — Quero que pare de ver Severo.

Elizabeth o olhou passivamente e, de repente, explodiu em gargalhadas, o que provocou um tremendo desconforto no diretor. Ela em nenhum momento achou graça no que o mago havia dito. Sua risada era um escape para esconder a raiva que a tomou.

— Claro, padrinho — ela disse com sarcasmo. — Já que pede com tanto carinho, eu irei parar de dar pro Snape.

— Elizabeth! — Repreendeu, estarrecido. — Estou tentando proteger você.

Elizabeth respirou fundo e juntou as mãos com um som de palmas.

— Qual é sua preocupação, Alvo? — Ela mexeu o pescoço nervosamente. — Que Voldemort descubra sobre nós? É a mesma probabilidade de ele descobrir que Severo é um agente duplo. Se a Oclumência de Severo fraquejar, aquele doido filho da puta vai ver tanto a mim quanto a você. — Aquietou o tom e disse, sarcástica — Então, Alvo, eu sugiro que pare de ver Snape. Estou tentando proteger você.

— Por Merlin, você é impossivelmente teimosa!

— Todos falam isso — murmurou. — Alvo, preste atenção — ela se curvou para frente, os cotovelos apoiados no joelho. — O que você me pede não faz sentido. Terminar com Severo não vai desfazer as lembranças dele. Você não gosta do fato de estarmos juntos e está tentando arrumar desculpas para nos afastar. Seja franco comigo. Por que não me quer com ele?

Ela notou que algo mudara no olhar do ancião, como se os azuis tivessem perdido o brilho. Erguendo o tronco e o queixo, Dumbledore declarou:

— Está atrapalhando o meu espião. Está desviando-o do real objetivo aqui.

Elizabeth abriu a boca em total incredulidade perante à frieza das palavras cruéis do padrinho. Ela sentiu sua máscara de sarcasmo se transformar em fúria ardente e se surpreendeu com suas próprias palavras.

— Seu desgraçado!

Os quadros no gabinete exclamaram surpresos e indignados; o diretor parecia igualmente assustado. Ela se levantou num rompante e a poltrona quase caiu.

— Ele tentará protegê-la, talvez salvá-la, e isso irá pôr tudo a perder!

— Meu Deus, cala a boca! — Gritou e gesticulou com as mãos como se tentasse afastar os pensamentos de si.

— Uma distração e Severo morr...

— Você não se escuta, não é, quando fala essas coisas? — Cortou o diretor. O tom da voz se normalizava, contudo, era possível sentir a raiva em cada sílaba. — Você nem soa mais como um homem, Dumbledore. O Bem Maior te consumiu por inteiro. “Meu espião”. Inacreditável! E eu aqui sentindo pena de você por causa da porra desse anel!

— Eliz...

— Não quero saber!

Exclamou enquanto saía do escritório. Desceu as escadas a passos duros. Sentia tanta raiva naquele momento que sentia vontade de chorar. Para piorar, Harry ainda estava no corredor da gárgula e olhava para Elizabeth com ansiedade e irritação.

— Por que não falou nada sobre Snape? — Questionou. — Também acha que não tem importância? Também confia cegamente nele?

— Potter, me poupe — estava extremamente irritada. — Você já deveria estar em sua Sala Comunal. Não se esqueça que também sou professora agora.

Lançou um último olhar de raiva para o garoto e caminhou com o propósito de ir para seus próprios aposentos. Mas a fala seguinte de Harry a fez parar.

— Olha só, já está até falando igual a ele — disse com sarcasmo. — Vamos lá, Elizabeth. Não é tão difícil perceber o que está acontecendo.

Elizabeth virou-se para olhar o garoto, sentindo uma mistura de surpresa, confusão e raiva. Os olhos de esmeralda estavam cravados nela. O garoto parecia inseguro com o que dissera, mas suas narinas estavam infladas conforme inspirava o ar.

Ela caminhou rápido até ele e o pegou pelo braço, levando-o até o próximo corredor mais deserto. Ela o soltou bruscamente, quase o empurrando contra a parede de pedras.

— Escute bem, Potter — vociferou —, se Voldemort sonhar que eu, que sou a garota da profecia, estou envolvida com Snape, eu morro! Você entendeu?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos arregalados de assombro tanto pela atitude agressiva de Elizabeth quanto pelo que ela lhe dizia.

— Voldemort já quer a minha cabeça — amenizou o tom. — Então, em nome de Ártemis, cuidado com o que fala. E, principalmente, não solte esse tipo de coisa num corredor qualquer da escola.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Harry tentava regular a respiração, enquanto Elizabeth tentava se acalmar. Antes de irem embora, o garoto perguntou:

— Por que você também é ofidioglota?

— Por que você é ofidioglota? — Ela devolveu a pergunta.

— Dumbledore acha... — hesitou. — Acha que quando Voldemort tentou me matar, ele pode ter transferido parte dos poderes dele para mim.

Sua mente exausta não absorveu com eficiência a informação. Estava mais preocupada em inventar uma desculpa rápida para o garoto, pois não seria prudente dizer que, assim como Voldemort, também era descendente de Slytherin. Então optou por uma meia verdade.

— Alguns bruxos muito antigos da minha família eram ofidioglotas. E isso passou de geração em geração. Parece que eles eram bruxos das trevas. Escute — disse quando viu que o garoto pareceu se convencer —, me desculpa, tudo bem? Eu ando muito estressada.

— Eu entendo, de verdade. — Harry respondeu com sinceridade. — É muita coisa para qualquer pessoa aguentar. Eu surto de vez em quanto também. Hermione e Rony devem ter um lugar garantido no Céu.

Elizabeth sorriu para ele e assistiu-o ir embora. Por sua vez, sentia-se totalmente esgotada. Seu coração doía pelas palavras duras do padrinho e mais do que nunca sentiu muito medo do que a aguardava durante a guerra.

Com toda conversa sobre as memórias, Relíquias da Morte e a briga que tivera com o padrinho, o desentendimento com Potter e, também, Snape, ela não havia notado ainda o que Dumbledore havia lhe dito.

Voldemort não seria o Senhor da Varinha.

Seria Severo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe”, 2005.


	30. Reencontro

****

**Reencontro**

**_“I will not make the same mistakes that you did.”_ **

_“Because of You” – Kelly Clarkson._

O pouco de calmaria que ainda habitava em Snape foi embora junto com o mês de janeiro. Conforme os dias passaram e a neve derretia, ele via o dia que deveria cumprir sua promessa chegar à galopes. Dumbledore estava deixando-o cansado com suas omissões, Voldemort estava cobrando-o sobre Elizabeth, e – a cereja daquele bolo desastroso – Elizabeth estava se afastando.

Eles não se falavam direito desde o desentendimento que tiveram sobre Tobias. Após esse dia, Snape notou que ela vinha se ausentando do castelo com frequência. Quando questionada, a resposta tinha um padrão: ou estava comprando alguns ingredientes para poções ou estava visitando o sobrinho no hospital. Ela também voltara a dormir em seus próprios aposentos. Snape não conseguia evitar de sentir um misto de medo, culpa e alívio.

Medo de perdê-la, tanto para outra pessoa quanto para a morte. Não sabia o que esperar do tempo que ela passaria refém do Lorde das Trevas. Culpa por estar envolvido com ela, o que tornava tudo mais difícil. Culpa por ser quem mataria o padrinho dela e quem a levaria ao seu algoz. Mas alívio talvez – só talvez – por ela estar finalmente percebendo que ele não era bom para ela, que ele era perigoso, que ele sempre só trazia dor e sofrimento para os outros. Talvez, e só talvez, Elizabeth finalmente percebera que o certo a se fazer era deixá-lo.

* * *

Fevereiro chegou junto com a batida à porta de Snape. Estranhou porque Dumbledore raramente vinha até seus aposentos, porque Elizabeth nunca batia e porque, tirando esses dois, não havia mais ninguém que o procuraria ali. Mas qual foi sua surpresa quando encontrou os olhos castanhos de Elizabeth o fitando ao abrir a porta.

— Não precisa bater. Sabe disso.

— Mas ainda me resta educação — ela lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. — Hector recebeu alta. Estou indo vê-lo e queria saber se você não quer ir também.

O professor não pôde evitar se sentir envergonhado. Com certeza não esperava por Elizabeth ali, não depois das últimas semanas que mal se viram e se falaram, e esperava muito menos que ela o convidasse para ver o sobrinho.

Acreditava que não deveria ir. Não achava adequado se envolver cada vez mais com a família Jones diante da posição que ocupava como Comensal da Morte, e, também, estava irritado com Elizabeth para simplesmente aceitar o convite após o afastamento repentino. Mas Severo gostava de Edward, era um bom rapaz. E gostava principalmente de Elizabeth para dizer “não” a ela. Ele vestiu o sobretudo e caminharam juntos até os limites do castelo, e assim aparataram.

Elizabeth se agarrou ao braço de Snape por alguns segundos até o enjoo passar. A palidez em seu rosto denunciava como o teletransporte bruxo a afetava.

— Eu _odeio_ aparatar — soltou-se dele. — Olha só! São meus meninos.

Edward esperava por eles na varanda da casa, com Hector em seu colo. O semblante do Jones mais velho parecia muito mais saudável e aliviado do que Snape vira no Natal.

— Pode me passar esse bebê. — Elizabeth disse ao estender os braços para pegar o sobrinho no colo.

Snape assistiu com estranheza a mulher fazer vozes agudas e infantilizadas para se comunicar com o bebê. Não negou que aquela cena lhe provocou medo e desejo.

— Eu nem pude te agradecer, Snape. — Edward disse quando entraram e apontou o sofá para que se sentasse.

— Não tem o que agradecer.

— Ah, tenho. Tenho sim. Ninguém teria abertos meus olhos senão fosse você.

— E o cigarro? — A irmã perguntou interrompendo a conversa.

— Escasso. Só tenho fumado quando ele dorme e às vezes nem isso. Preciso preparar a mamadeira dele. — Disse se dirigindo para a cozinha. — Já volto.

— _Oiiiiiii_ — Elizabeth balbuciou para Hector. Deu um beijinho no nariz do sobrinho e voltou seus olhos para Snape. — Quer segurá-lo?

Ele pensou em negar, mas a resposta ficou aprisionada em sua garganta. Elizabeth se aproximou do sofá e transferiu o pequeno embrulho que era Hector envolto pela manta para os braços do homem. Snape sentiu seu corpo inteiro se enrijecer, e não atreveu a se mover ou falar. Estava completamente paralisado com um bebê em seus braços.

— Vou ver se Ed precisa de alguma. Vocês vão ficar bem?

Ele conseguiu balançar a cabeça afirmativamente antes de ela ir e manteve seus olhos presos na parede. Ficou sem se mover pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade. Seus braços doíam de tensão e até mesmo sua respiração estava desregulada.

Um pequeno balbucio fez com que Snape abaixasse os olhos para o pequeno ser em seus braços. Hector tinha grandes olhos castanhos, que, naquele momento, fitavam curiosos o homem que o segurava. Os dois se olharam por muitos segundos. O bebê, então, balbuciou mais alto dessa vez e se mexeu como se estivesse se ajeitando mais confortavelmente naquele colo. Foi quando Severo sentiu seu corpo relaxar e, até mesmo, acariciou a mãozinha que segurava a manta.

* * *

Já era quase a hora do jantar quando retornaram ao castelo. Foram contra o fluxo que seguia em direção ao Salão Principal e caminharam para as masmorras. Snape estranhou quando passaram direto pelo dormitório de Elizabeth e ela não adentrou. Em vez disso, a jovem professora continuou a acompanhá-lo até chegarem aos aposentos de Snape.

Ele fez um gesto para que ela entrasse primeiro, aproveitando para disfarçar sua face de desagrado. Estava confuso e irritado com o comportamento de Elizabeth. Odiava quando as pessoas voltavam a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela não poderia simplesmente fingir que não estava há semanas sem conversar com ele direito, sem vê-lo, sem beijá-lo e, muito menos, sem estar intimamente com ele. Mas optou por não dizer nada. Queria que ela tomasse a iniciativa. Não era ela quem se auto convidara para ir até os aposentos dele? Pois que resolvesse a situação.

Elizabeth sentou-se no sofá, esfregando as mãos suadas no jeans da calça. Severo seguiu direto para o aparador bar e se serviu de um pouco de gim. Elizabeth já sabia reconhecer o _modus operandi_ de Severo. Ele estava irritado com ela e tinha toda a razão de estar. Depois de semanas inventando desculpas para justificar sua ausência, seu estoque de mentiras estava acabando. A resposta que procurara tanto surgiu apenas recentemente. Porém, agora já não se sentia mais tão confiante como quando decidiu fazer o que fez.

— Gostou de ver Hector? — Tentou iniciar uma conversa, ressentindo-se por ele ter se servido sem lhe oferecer nada.

— Fico feliz que ele esteja bem — disse enquanto se sentava na poltrona.

— Você ficou muito calado lá na casa do Edward... Mais do que o normal.

A resposta do professor foi um olhar ferino para a mulher, que suspirou.

— Olha, eu sei que eu me afastei nas últimas semanas. E não foi sem motivos.

— Tenho certeza que não. — Severo comentou mordaz.

— Depois da última reunião com Dumbledore, eu tive um desentendimento com o Harry. Ele sabe sobre a gente, e eu fiquei com medo de que outras pessoas também percebam.

— Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você perceberia que o melhor para você é a gente se afas...

— Nem termina a frase. — Elizabeth o interrompeu. — Em nenhum momento eu falei que estaria deixando você.

— Eu não posso te salvar se você não me deixar...

— Para com isso! — Fechou os olhos com força. — Eu não estou pedindo para ser salva, Severo. Não estou com você porque quero que me proteja. Eu te amo. E eu estou morrendo de medo de Voldemort. Me afastei porque precisava pensar um pouco, pensar sobre nossas atitudes e decidir como podemos ser mais discretos.

Ela o fitou esperando encontrar o mesmo semblante raivoso, mas ganhou um olhar comedido e leve. Severo se perdera nas três palavras que ela disse no meio de tantas outras.

Elizabeth sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem ao perceber o que revelara e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Sentiu o sofá afundar ao seu lado e o perfume inconfundível de Severo invadiu seu olfato.

— Liz... — afastou as mãos dela para olhá-la nos olhos.

— Eu preciso que você me escute até o final — disse de repente. — Existe mais um motivo para o meu afastamento.

O professor secou suas lágrimas escassas e assentiu com a cabeça. Seu semblante se fechara novamente.

— Por favor, Severo. Preciso que me prometa que vai ouvir até o final.

— Você está me assustando.

— Por favor...

— Eu prometo.

Ela respirou fundo. Não fazia a menor ideia de qual seria a reação de Severo. Sabia que ele ficaria chateado, mas o quanto? Ele se afastaria? Ele terminaria o que tinham? Pois sabia que estava sendo invasiva.

— Isso parecia uma ideia brilhante algumas semanas atrás. Hoje vejo que muito provavelmente eu fiz uma merda das grandes. — Engoliu em seco. — Você se lembra do Philip? Ele é amigo do Edward, foi padrinho no casamento dele. — Severo confirmou e ela continuou — O Philip é policial, é investigador da Scotland Yard. Eu pedi para que procurasse pelo seu... Por Tobias.

A primeira reação foi a pior de todas: o silêncio. Conforme a informação era absorvida pela mente dele, a expressão de Snape se transformava da apatia para a raiva.

— Eu falei para não se meter nisso — Snape falou com raiva, levantando-se para longe dela.

— Sev...

— Você não tinha o direito de se meter! — Gritou com o dedo erguido na direção dela.

— Você prometeu que escutaria! — Gritou de volta.

A muito contragosto, Severo se silenciou para ouvi-la, mas não retornou para o lado dela.

— Onde ele está enterrado?

— Ele ainda está vivo.

— E?

— Philip me deu um endereço. Eu entrei em contato.

— É claro que você entrou em contato — riu com amargura. — Você é impossível, Elizabeth! Impossível! — Praguejou enquanto esfregava a mão no rosto, totalmente descrente.

— Ele quer vê-lo.

— Como? — A voz do homem tremeu.

— Tobias. Ele quer ver você.

— Quando? — Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

— Amanhã. Eu deveria ter te preparado antes, mas... Me desculpa. Eu não sabia como te dizer.

A atitude de Severo foi se dirigir novamente para o aparador e beber dois grandes copos de uísque. Elizabeth o observava assustada e temerosa. Snape vestiu novamente o sobretudo que tirara em algum momento e disse ao estender a mão para ela:

— É bom eu não estar sóbrio para fazer isso.

— Ma-as — gaguejou — nós marcamos para amanhã.

— E eu digo que irei hoje — disse com frieza. — Quero acabar logo com isso.

Eles retornaram pelo caminho que tinham feito há pouco tempo, e mais uma vez Elizabeth os aparatou.

Estavam em um bairro trouxa. Snape olhou em volta se certificando que ali era muito melhor do que a Rua da Fiação, embora não fosse grande coisa. Sentiu uma pontada de raiva e, até mesmo, inveja. Tobias o abandonou e, no fim, vivia melhor do que ele próprio. Assistiu à Elizabeth caminhar na direção de um prédio um pouco deteriorado, e quando ela ergueu a mão até a campainha, desesperou-se.

— Elizabeth, espere! — Ele a impediu correndo até ela. — Esquece. Não posso fazer isso.

— Podemos ir embora, se quiser — segurou a mão dele.

Depois de muito hesitar, o professor cerrou os olhos e negou com a cabeça, decidido ir até o fim. A campainha soou. A voz de uma mulher soou no interfone. Elizabeth se identificou e logo o portão foi destravado.

Subiram dois lances de escada e pararam defronte ao apartamento de número 233. Uma mulher, que devia ter cinquenta anos, abriu a porta. Ela era baixinha, um pouco gordinha e carregava um sorriso incerto. Os cabelos eram de um tom castanho avermelhado e os olhos eram de um azul desbotado.

— Boa noite, Sra. Harrington. — Elizabeth a cumprimentou. — Sei que marcamos a visita para amanhã, mas algumas coisas aconteceram. Esse é Severo de quem falei.

— Boa noite — ela tinha uma voz rouca. — Oh! Entrem, entrem.

O casal adentrou em silêncio. O aquecedor que funcionava cansadamente levava um calor aconchegante para o resto da casa.

— Sentem-se. Querem chá?

A Sra. Jane Harrington falava quase entusiasmada, mas o jeito como dobrava constantemente os dedos mostrava que não estava exatamente confortável com a situação.

— Café seria ótimo. — Elizabeth disse.

— Onde ele está? — Severo perguntou de uma vez.

— No...

— Severo? — A voz inconfundível o chamou de algum lugar.

Tobias Snape estava parado no corredor com o corpo ainda metade para dentro do cômodo. Estava aparentemente bem. A calvície o atingira totalmente, mas portava uma barba cheia e grisalha no rosto. Os olhos cor de mel permaneciam quase os mesmos, embora transmitissem muita dor.

Tobias abriu totalmente a porta e gesticulou para que Severo entrasse. Ele caminhou pelo corredor curto como se caminhasse para a forca. Todos os anos de sua infância e adolescência passavam como um filme diante de seus olhos. Sonhou com aquele momento por muito tempo e ele finalmente chegara. Nunca imaginou que seria daquela forma, encontrando Tobias num apartamento em um bairro qualquer. Esperava que o encontrasse ainda viciado, que o repelisse ou até mesmo que já estivesse morto.

Os dois adentraram o pequeno escritório em absoluto silêncio. Tobias apontou uma das poltronas para o mais novo e se sentou na defronte.

— Vou ser sincero. Achei que não viria. — Falou com sua voz grave e rouca.

— Nem eu — respondeu. Não havia nenhuma emoção estampada na máscara que era o rosto de Severo.

— Sua namorada é muito obstinada, se me permite dizer.

— Ela não é minha namorada.

— Não é? — Questionou com certa graça. — Vocês jovens são avançados demais — Riu sem humor, mas não conseguiu quebrar a tensão. — Você... Você bebeu?

— Isso importa? — Imaginou que o hálito forte de uísque o entregara.

— Sabia que alcoolismo é genético? — A única resposta que teve foi o revirar de olhos do professor.

Severo analisou atentamente Tobias. Estava com um peso saudável e não magro como estava quando o viu pela última vez. Além da barba grisalha, agora usava óculos e tinha algumas cicatrizes no rosto, que Severo julgou serem dos machucados mais feios da surra que levou.

— A garota — apontou para a porta, indicando a sala —, Elizabeth, me contou algumas coisas.

— Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha dezenove anos — disse de repente. Não sabia porque achava que deveria dizer isso. Talvez fizesse Tobias se sentir culpado.

— Eu... Eu soube — respondeu com pesar. — Quando fui tirar meus documentos novos, descobri que estava viúvo. Cheguei a visitá-la no cemitério algumas vezes.

— Então as flores que estavam lá eram suas?

— Margaridas? Sim, eram as favoritas dela.

Os Snape permitiram que o silêncio vagasse como um fantasma entre eles. Existia ali muita mágoa, raiva, desespero e saudade, mas Severo não sabia qual das sensações sentir primeiro.

— Por que nos deixou? — Sussurrou com os olhos cravados no chão.

— Eu era um fardo. — Tobias disse com amargura. — Vocês estariam infinitamente melhor sem mim.

— Estaríamos? — A voz de Severo estava carregada de sarcasmo, que ele usava como escudo. — Passamos por maus bocados, Tobias. Mamãe morreu no buraco mais obscuro que a depressão dela a levou e eu... Dumbledore, você deve se lembrar dele, sempre me confrontou perguntando que tipo de homem eu desejava ser. Nunca consegui responder, mas sempre soube que não queria ser igual você.

— Jamais poderia ser igual a mim, Severo — os olhos de Tobias perfuravam o filho com ternura e medo. — Você sempre teve capacidade de se tornar um homem muito melhor do que eu fui.

— Então tenho uma péssima notícia para te dar — levou a mão inconscientemente ao antebraço esquerdo. — Eu quero entender o que aconteceu.

— É claro — suspirou. — Depois que... Que fui embora, morei na rua por algum tempo. Tentava juntar dinheiro da forma que podia para pagar o que devia, mas no fim sempre acabava me drogando de novo.

“Até que, um dia, eu passei por uma igrejinha e... Eu pude escutar o Senhor, voltei a ouvir a voz de Deus. — Severo revirou os olhos e Tobias o repreendeu — Não faça isso. Estou dizendo a verdade. Bem, eu entrei naquela igreja e rezei tanto, Severo, tanto! O padre me viu, nós conversamos e ele me encaminhou para uma clínica de reabilitação filiada à igreja.

“Me tratei, me curei, arranjei um trabalho e paguei minhas dívidas. Foi lá que conheci Jane. Ela era voluntária, ainda é. Tinha ficado viúva há pouco tempo. O falecido marido era militar, deu a vida pelo Reino Unido. Construímos um relacionamento e... Levei muito tempo para aceitar que Deus estava me dando uma nova chance. Achei que Ele já tivesse desistido de mim.”

— Comovente. A velha história do cristão arrependido. Deus parece ter alguns filhos favoritos, não é?

— Severo...

— Você não tem ideia de como isso tudo me afetou — cortou-o com frieza. — Eu sempre me senti rejeitado. Primeiro, a família da mamãe. Depois os professores, a escola, as outras crianças, minha melhor amiga, meu pai. E agora até mesmo Dumbledore, que foi a coisa mais próxima de um amigo que tive desde Lilian, que, acho que você não se importa, mas, para seu conhecimento, ela também morreu.

Tobias desviou o olhar para o lado querendo esconder o marejar. Permaneceu calado e permitiu que o filho destilasse sobre si toda sua raiva. Ele tinha razão para isso.

— Você não tem ideia dos danos que o seu abandono me causou! — Sua voz vacilou. — Todas as decisões erradas que cometi, tudo de errado que fiz... Eu só precisava de alguém que me orientasse, que dissesse: “calma, vai ficar tudo bem”. Mas nada nunca fica bem, porque você NUNCA ESTÁ LÁ!

Foi quando seu grito reverberou que o professor percebeu que lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que chorou. Talvez tivesse sido quando Lilian morreu, mas não tinha certeza. Tobias, por sua vez, se debulhava silenciosamente em lágrimas, incapaz de olhar para o filho.

— Às vezes, eu acho que te odeio — ele se levantou da poltrona. — Às vezes, eu só quero me esconder do mundo, porque acho insuportável admitir que sinto a sua falta.

— Eu sinto sua falta todos os dias... — Tobias soluçou.

— Então por que não me procurou? — Levantou a voz de novo.

— Porque eu sou um covarde! — Ele gritou de volta. — Eu encontro você e digo o quê? “Oi. Sei que te abandonei, mas pode aceitar seu pai de volta?”. Não te procurei porque sei que você não está pronto para me perdoar. Talvez nunca esteja, e eu entendo isso, Severo.

— É... Eu não estou — disse simplesmente.

Mais um grande momento de silêncio se fez presente. Severo se encaminhou para sair dali, mas Tobias o impediu por um momento.

— Isso ainda foi muito melhor do que achei seria. Não acho que eu mereça tanta misericórdia. Você pode achar que não está sendo misericordioso — disse quando viu que o filho iria questioná-lo —, mas está. Me deu o benefício da dúvida, Severo, isso para mim já é o bastante.

Severo não pôde olhá-lo nos olhos novamente, e apenas alcançou a maçaneta o mais rápido possível. O vulto negro atravessou tão rápido a sala, seguindo para a saída, que Elizabeth e a Sra. Harrington se assustaram. Ela se despediu brevemente da senhora e o seguiu escadas abaixo, até alcançarem a rua deserta.

— Severo...

— Só vamos embora, ok? — Estendeu a mão para ela.

— Ok — ela deu a mão para ele e eles aparataram.

Quando chegaram ao corredor de seus aposentos, Snape parou defronte ao dormitório de Elizabeth e disse sem deixar espaço para questionamentos.

— Você fica aqui! Preciso de um tempo.

E seguiu como um jato para o seu quarto, onde se permitiu chorar como a criança que fora um dia, mas sem o colo de sua mãe.


	31. Amor

****

**Amor**

**_“I thought I could live without you, but together we got plenty power.”_ **

_“Superpower” – Beyoncé ft. Frank Ocean._

Severo se sentia quebrado e renovado na manhã seguinte. Parecia que um peso de toneladas havia se esvaído junto com as coisas que dissera a Tobias. Era aquele, então, o alívio que as pessoas comentavam sobre desabar? Bem, ele era real. E apesar de sentir uma dor de cabeça horrenda, já que caíra no sono em meio ao pranto, definitivamente se sentia mais leve.

Permitiu-se ficar quase até o fim da manhã deitado, apenas divagando. Não sabia qual fora a última vez que ficou desse jeito, deitado, sem se preocupar com que horas levantar, apenas pensando sobre problemas seus, pessoais, e nada relacionado à guerra.

Faltavam alguns minutos para o almoço de domingo quando ele finalmente se levantou. Encontrou quem desejava à beira do Lago Negro. Elizabeth estava sentada sobre as pedrinhas do lago e tinha um livro apoiado no colo. Ela não tirou os olhos das páginas mesmo ouvindo os passos atrás de si.

— Victor Hugo? — Ele arriscou um palpite sobre a autoria do livro.

— Austen — ela respondeu ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro. — Sabe, Darcy me lembra você.

— Temo não ser tão cavalheiro.

Elizabeth sorriu e finalmente dirigiu os olhos a ele.

— Mas com certeza é tão orgulhoso quanto.

— Quem é cheio de orgulho é a senhorita Elizabeth Bennet — rebateu. — E olhe que curiosidade interessante: até os nomes são iguais, _Lizzy._

Snape deixou que o canto de sua boca curvasse e se sentou ao lado dela enquanto Elizabeth também sorria e fechava o livro. A brisa gélida fez com que o cabelo deles voassem e ela percebeu que ele não parecia sobrecarregado.

— Ontem — ele começou com os olhos fixos no horizonte —, quando vi você com Hector no colo, eu senti uma coisa muito estranha.

— O quê?

— Eu quis ser pai. — Severo não precisou pôr os olhos sobre ela para saber que Elizabeth o fitava com incredulidade. — E depois, quando você o colocou no meu colo, eu senti outra coisa muito estranha. Senti medo de ser pai.

Apenas o som do movimento das águas do lago quebrava a quietude entre o casal. Snape finalmente voltou suas íris escuras para Elizabeth, que ainda o encarava com surpresa.

— Você não está entendendo — ele virou o corpo completamente na direção dela. — Eu fiquei _apavorado._ Eu nem conseguia me mover direito, parecia que nem conseguia respirar. E me perguntei como uma criatura daquele tamanho, daquela inocência, poderia ser tão dependente de alguém e como os erros desse alguém podem impactar aquela coisinha. Eu fiquei atordoado com a ideia de alguém precisar de mim, o peso que isso traz.

— Aonde você quer chegar, Severo? — Questionou, confusa.

— Eu, na minha posição, não posso julgar homens como Tobias ou Edward. Eu não sou pai. Não entendo o peso que a paternidade pode trazer. — Snape direcionou novamente seus olhos para o lago. ­— Eu julguei Tobias, julguei o Edward, até mesmo apontei o dedo para Lúcio algumas vezes, mas... Se eu estivesse no lugar deles, eu não erraria também? Eu também não estaria igualmente apavorado? Também não estaria certo de que meu filho ficaria melhor sem mim?

— Severo... — precisou respirar fundo. — O que exatamente você e Tobias conversaram?

— Não sei se foi uma conversa. Acho que foi muito mais um desabafo de ambas as partes. Mas, inegavelmente, estou tentando ver as coisas por outra perspectiva. Talvez nós dois possamos conversar da próxima vez.

— Espera aí — estava completamente assombrada. — Pretende voltar lá?

— Não — disse simplesmente. — Eu espero, dessa vez, que Tobias venha até a mim. Por ora, tenho outras coisas para me preocupar. A guerra está chegando. E você, Srta. Madelene Jones — ela torceu o nariz perante o uso do seu nome do meio —, serei eternamente grato. Mas, por Salazar, nunca mais faça isso!

— Me desculpa — murmurou com rubor nas bochechas. — Mas, se me permite perguntar, você o perdoou?

Severo se calou por alguns segundos, pensando sobre sua resposta, enquanto a água se movia para banhar as pedrinhas da costa. O lago, em sua extensão, era tão negro que jamais deixaria visível o que escondia em seu fundo. Contudo, quando a água alcançava o raso, a pouco mais de um metro de onde o casal estava, ela nada mais era do que uma água límpida e cristalina. Snape, então, estava certo de sua resposta.

— Ainda não estou pronto para perdoá-lo, Liz. Mas estou pronto para tentar entendê-lo.

* * *

Após o jantar, ainda naquele dia, o casal bebericava um vinho tinto enquanto lia em silêncio. A conversa à beira do Lago Negro havia sido esclarecedora para os dois, mas Elizabeth se pegava pensando em determinado ponto.

 _“Eu quis ser pai”._ Ela jamais imaginou que ouviria aquelas palavras vindas de Snape, e, também, a incomodava o quanto a frase mexeu com ela. Já pensara muito sobre maternidade, assim como, ela acreditava, qualquer outra mulher. A vontade, o medo, a conclusão de que era uma responsabilidade muito grande para se adquirir. Com o tempo, Elizabeth deixou o assunto de lado. Decidiu por focar em sua vida profissional e em seus estudos. Às vezes tinha pequenos envolvimentos sexuais, mas, desde o breve namoro com Thamires na adolescência, não havia se envolvido seriamente com ninguém. Não ao ponto de cogitar a ideia de formar uma família.

Afinal, o que eram ela e Severo? O que eles tinham? Depois que tudo aquilo acabasse, ainda estariam juntos? Eles sobreviveriam? Se sim, casar-se-iam? Teriam filhos? Quantos?

A enxurrada de questionamentos deixou Elizabeth aérea por alguns minutos; foi quando Snape percebeu que ela já não tinha a atenção focada na leitura. Ele fechou o livro que lia e se sentou ao lado dela.

— Dez galeões pelos seus pensamentos.

— Eles não são tão valiosos assim – ela riu, saindo do seu estado de torpor.

— Conversamos tanto sobre mim e eu nem perguntei sobre você — reconheceu. — Você tinha dito que se desentendeu com Potter na última reunião. O que houve?

— Foi por causa da cisma que ele tem com você. — Elizabeth, então, abandonou o livro sobre a mesinha de centro e se voltou para Snape. — Ele presenciou sua conversa com Draco na festa de Natal do Slughorn e resolveu contar pro Dumbledore. Só que, bem, você imagina que Alvo deixou o assunto para lá e confirmou mais uma vez a confiança que tem em você. E o Harry ficou chateado por eu não ter defendido ele e por ter me omitido no assunto.

— E foi quando ele disse que sabia sobre a gente?

— Sim — suspirou. — Harry disse que estou começando a agir como você.

— Isso sim é preocupante. — Severo brincou e ela riu. — E Dumbledore? Quando irá conversar com ele sobre a profecia?

O leve sorriso de Elizabeth foi sumindo aos poucos de seu rosto e lembrou-se da briga que tivera com o padrinho. Ela brincou com os dedos da mão, desviando os olhos dos de Severo.

— Parece que sempre que começamos a nos entender, nós acabamos brigando.

— O que houve dessa vez?

— Dumbledore pediu para que eu parasse de ver você. Pediu que eu me afastasse.

— Olhe, Liz, você não pode culpá-lo. Alvo está morrendo de medo por você. Ora, você é afilhada dele.

Elizabeth se mexeu desconfortavelmente no sofá. Não era aquilo que Dumbledore alegara durante a discussão. Ainda se arrepiava quando recordava do olhar gélido do diretor, da maneira cruel que ele disse que o envolvimento dela e de Snape poria o disfarce do professor em risco. Mas não diria isso a Severo. Sabia que o magoaria e, talvez, colocasse tudo a perder.

— Precisa conversar com ele. — Snape voltou a cobrar. — O tempo está se esgotando.

— Eu sei — olhou nos olhos do professor. — Vou conversar com ele.

Severo assentiu, satisfeito com a resposta, e se aproximou para beijá-la calidamente. Afastou os lábios do dela e, com os olhos ainda fechados, desfrutando da paz que o beijo dela lhe transmitia, sussurrou:

— Eu te amo, Elizabeth Jones.

Liz soube que, se morresse naquele momento, ela morreria feliz. O sorriso que se instalou nos seus lábios, tão grande e sincero, era um sorriso que há muito tempo não dava. Elizabeth levou as mãos ao rosto austero do homem e acariciou a pele pálida.

— Pois eu também te amo, Severo Snape.

Severo rompeu com o pequeno espaço que havia entre eles e tomou-a novamente pelos lábios. Jamais se cansaria da sensação de estar nos braços de Elizabeth. Ele se sentia invencível. Sentia como se fosse capaz de qualquer coisa, desde que tivesse a mulher que amava ao seu lado.

Elizabeth se moveu para sentar sobre o colo dele. Os lábios descansavam por uma minúscula fração de segundos para tomarem ar. Ela gemeu contra a boca dele quando Severo apertou suas coxas, trazendo-a para mais perto de sua ereção. Ela se empenhou em abrir botão por botão do sobretudo de Severo, enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto.

Eles removeram as roupas sem pressa. Era como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Não existia universo fora daquele quarto, não existia guerra, profecias, Voldemort... Nada. Apenas eles.

Mais uma vez, encontrou paz quando se enterrou no corpo dela e ela gemeu em resposta. Chegaram ao ápice juntos, olhos nos olhos, corpos em perfeita sincronia, gemidos que se mesclavam em uma bela sinfonia erótica. E ali, desfrutando do abraço um do outro, as respirações desreguladas, Elizabeth percebeu que não ligava para rótulos. Severo não precisava pedir ela em namoro ou qualquer coisa do gênero, não precisava de um anel nem de uma demonstração grandiosa. Ele a amava verdadeiramente, e isso bastava para ela.


	32. Depois de todo esse tempo?

****

**Depois de todo esse tempo?**

**_“Viver é todo sacrifício feito em seu nome.”_ **

_“Pétala” – Djavan._

Nas semanas que se seguiram, Severo preferiu não tocar mais no assunto sobre Tobias. Queria, e precisava, agora dedicar-se completamente à guerra. Quem sabe pudesse – com uma esperança onírica – sobreviver e voltar a se preocupar com seu problema paterno. Ou, quem sabe, terminaria morto e não precisaria mais se preocupar com aquilo.

Sim, vinha tentando entender o lado de Tobias. Não procurava por justificativas para seus atos, pois não havia muitas. Mas gostaria de resolver, de uma vez por todas, aquela situação. Queria poder deitar a cabeça no travesseiro sem sofrer por aquilo, por ele.

Cada vez mais focado em seu dever, que tinha prometido tanto a Dumbledore quanto a Narcisa, ele tentou em vão se aproximar de Draco. Temia que o medo tornasse o garoto mais negligente e que tivesse outra tentativa desastrosa como a de Katie Bell. Temia que Draco acabasse por realmente matar alguém no fim das contas, temia, principalmente, que matasse a pessoa errada.

Estava cada vez mais irritado com Dumbledore também. O diretor estava arredio e conversava muito pouco com Snape. Suas conversas atuais se resumiam aos encontros de Severo com Voldemort e às vezes acertavam pequenas coisas para depois da morte de Dumbledore.

Foi no início de março que a revelação veio.

Snape acabava de sair da Ala Hospitalar e se dirigia para a sala dos professores. Rony Weasley havia sido envenenado. De acordo com o que Potter havia contado, o amigo tinha ingerido acidentalmente uma boa dose de Poção do Amor. Correu até Slughorn para arranjar um antídoto, e estando o Weasley curado, recebeu do professor uma taça de hidromel para comemorar o seu aniversário. Potter havia sido esperto e rápido ao administrar benzoar garganta abaixo no outro garoto. Queria entender como Potter arranjara um dom para Poções da noite pro dia.

Hidromel envenenado. Que ideia estúpida, Severo pensou. Draco estava negligente. Era burrice tentar atingir Dumbledore a partir de outros. Estava criando uma cadeia de vítimas. Poderia ser desmascarado a qualquer momento. 

Ele, então, encontrou Dumbledore em um dos muitos corredores do castelo e o diretor o convidou para um passeio pela orla da Floresta Proibida.

— Como está minha afilhada? Ela tem fugido de mim.

— Acredito que ela está bem, na medida do possível. A ida do sobrinho para casa tem a distraído dos próximos acontecimentos. — Snape caminhava lado a lado do mais velho. — Ela comentou que discutiram. Disse a ela para se afastar de mim, não é?

— Disse. — Dumbledore respondeu com secura.

— Não acho que esteja errado. Seria o melhor a se fazer, mas...

— Mas o coração sabe o que quer — o diretor cortou-o.

Severo sentiu um leve rubor em suas maçãs do rosto, então não estendeu o assunto. Na verdade, tinha algo mais importante a ser discutido. Aquela era a deixa que esperou nos últimos meses.

— O que tanto anda fazendo com Potter e Elizabeth em todas essas noites trancados no gabinete?

— Não acredito que esteja desesperado para dar mais detenções ao garoto. — À luz do crepúsculo, Dumbledore pareceu, então, muito velho e abatido.

— Ele é o pai sem tirar nem pôr...

— Não, Severo. Não é. Nem você mesmo acredita mais nisso — declarou. — Gasto meu tempo com Harry e Elizabeth pois preciso lhes passar informações importantes.

— Informações. — Snape repetiu. — Você as confia a um moleque e não a mim.

— Não é uma questão de confiança. Você sabe que tenho um tempo limitado aqui. É essencial que eu dê ao garoto as instruções para se fazer o que precisa ser feito, assim como preciso dar a Elizabeth esclarecimentos que a façam sobreviver.

— E eu não posso receber essas informações? Não deveria eu estar protegendo Potter e Elizabeth, como me pediu?

— Prefiro não guardar todos os meus segredos na mesma cesta. Principalmente numa cesta que passa tanto tempo pendurada no braço de Voldemort.

— O que faço cumprindo suas ordens!

— E faz isso extraordinariamente bem, Severo. Não pense que não dou valor ao risco que se põem pela Ordem. Estar cara a cara com Lorde Voldemort, dar a ele informações, mas lhe negando o essencial, é uma tarefa que não confiaria a mais ninguém exceto você.

— Mas ainda assim faz confidências a um garoto que é incapaz de aprender Oclumência, cuja magia é medíocre e que, ainda por cima, tem ligação direta com a mente do Lorde das Trevas!

— Voldemort teme essa ligação. Ele não tentará possuir Harry de novo, não depois do que experimentou no Ministério. Pelo menos não tentará da mesma forma...

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Snape parou de andar e o diretor fez o mesmo.

— A alma de Voldemort, mutilada da maneira que está, não suporta o contato com uma mente como a de Harry. É como o contato da língua no aço congelado, do...

— Almas? — O professor o interrompeu. — Pensei que estávamos falando de mentes.

— No caso de Harry e Voldemort, falar de uma é falar da outra.

O diretor olhou ao redor, certificando-se que estavam realmente sozinhos, e disse num tom de voz baixo:

— Depois que me matar...

— Você se recusa a me contar tudo, mas exige esse pequeno serviço de mim. — Severo rosnou. O rosto magro se contorcendo de fúria. — Você presume muita coisa, Alvo. Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia.

— Você me deu a sua palavra, Severo. Elizabeth depende da confiança que você ganhará de Voldemort. — E aquilo foi o bastante para calar o professor. — Além disso, já que falamos de serviços, você está em falta comigo. Pensei ter pedido para que vigiasse nosso jovem amigo sonserino. Ele está descuidado.

— Você me deve isso, Alvo — ele deu sua cartada final. — E sabe disso.

Dumbledore suspirou juntando as mãos à frente do corpo.

— Sim, eu sei. Venha ao meu escritório hoje à noite, às onze. E traga Elizabeth também. O que devo a você, também devo a ela.

* * *

Snape encontrou Elizabeth na biblioteca. Ela estava sentada a uma mesa na Seção Restrita e batia a caneta contra o caderno enquanto pensava.

— Quatro galeões pelos seus pensamentos — ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela.

— Vou acabar rica. — Elizabeth sorriu levemente e virou-se para ele. — Como o Weasley está?

— Bem. Vai sobreviver.

— Precisa conversar com Draco, Severo.

— É, é. Eu sei — desconversou. — Olha... Tive uma pequena conversa com Dumbledore agora a pouco. Ele quer nos ver hoje à noite.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Elizabeth ficou nervosa.

— Ele disse que irá nos tirar do escuro.

Sendo assim, naquela mesma noite o casal podia ser encontrado sentado no gabinete do diretor. Snape estava tão imóvel que poderia ser confundido com uma estátua. Já Elizabeth respirava rapidamente, nervosa com o que descobririam.

— Harry não pode saber. Não até ser necessário.

— O quê? — Elizabeth estava em pânico.

— Haverá um momento, depois da minha morte... Não discuta, Severo. Não interrompa! — O diretor pediu energicamente quando Snape se moveu na cadeira. — Haverá um momento em que Voldemort irá temer pela vida da cobra dele.

— Por Nagini? — Snape não conseguia entender.

— Exatamente. Quando chegar o momento em que Voldemort parar de enviar a cobra para cumprir seus mandados e a mantiver segura ao seu lado, com proteção mágica, então, acho que não haverá maiores riscos em contar para o Harry.

— Por Morgana, Alvo! Contar o quê?

Dumbledore respirou muito fundo e finalmente contou.

— Contar que na noite em que Voldemort tentou matá-lo, quando Lilian pôs a própria vida entre os dois como escudo, a Maldição da Morte ricocheteou em Voldemort, e um fragmento da alma dele se desprendeu do todo e se instalou na única alma viva naquela casa. Uma parte de Voldemort vive em Harry. É por isso que ele consegue falar com serpentes e tem ligação com a mente de Voldemort. Voldemort nunca se deu falta desse fragmento, mas, enquanto ele viver em Harry, Voldemort não poderá morrer.

Um silêncio fúnebre se instalou no escritório. Elizabeth acreditou que se uma pena de Fawkes caísse, eles conseguiriam ouvir. Ela ligou as informações de maneira muito rápida. Harry era uma horcrux.

— Então, quando o momento certo chegar — Snape quebrou o silêncio —, o garoto deve morrer?

O professor falava com calma, mas Elizabeth conseguia ver que Severo estava se controlando para não gritar.

— Sim. — Dumbledore respondeu. — E Voldemort quem deve matá-lo, isso é essencial.

— Então é isso, não é? — Elizabeth se viu dizendo. — Morreremos todos, um por um. Que lindo, não é, Severo? — Sua voz não possuía emoção e ela não olhava pra ninguém em específico. — Poderemos morrer juntos, lado a lado.

O que Dumbledore contara era tão assustador que Elizabeth não sabia dizer o que sentia. Ela se sentia entorpecida. A cada dia descobria algo novo e medonho sobre aquela guerra. Estava cansada. Só queria que aquilo tudo acabasse.

— Elizabeth...

— Se me dão licença — interrompeu o padrinho se levantando —, eu vou para o meu quarto. De verdade, não estou me sentindo bem. Preciso de um tempo.

E deu as costas antes que algum dos dois pudesse dizer algo. Dumbledore ainda pensou em pedir para que ficasse, mas reconheceu que a afilhada realmente precisava de um tempo. E sabia, também, que a conversa agora era com Severo. Devia-lhe explicações.

— Eu achei — o espião disse com os olhos fixos em algum ponto distante —, esse tempo todo, que protegíamos ele por causa de Lilian.

— Nós o protegíamos porque era essencial que fosse ensinado, criado e pudesse experimentar a própria força — explicou Dumbledore com os olhos fechados. — Nesse meio-tempo, a ligação entre os dois cresceu; um crescimento parasitário. Às vezes penso que o próprio Harry suspeita disso.

O diretor abriu os olhos e encontrou um Snape mortificado.

— Está dizendo que o manteve vivo para que morresse na hora certa?

— Não se espante, Severo. Quantos homens e mulheres já viu morrer?

— Ultimamente, apenas aqueles que não pude salvar — o homem ergueu-se em fúria da cadeira. — Você me usou!

— Perdão?

— Espionei por você, menti por você, corri risco mortal em nome da Ordem para, supostamente, manter o filho de Lilian Potter vivo. Agora me diz que esteve o criando como um porco para o abate.

— Ora, Severo. — Dumbledore parecia um pouco surpreso com a reação. — Quer me dizer que se afeiçoou ao garoto, no fim das contas?

— A ele? — Disse Severo num tom não mais alto do que um sussurro. Ele pegou a varinha e recitou — _Expecto Patronum._

Um belo corvo prateado rompeu pela varinha do professor. Dumbledore assistiu embasbacado a ave voar pelo teto do gabinete e sumir em fumaça prateada. O mago fitou intensamente o professor, o choque de azuis nos negros.

— Depois de todo esse tempo — o velho disse —, finalmente seguiu em frente, Severo. Realmente ama Elizabeth, não é?

— É tudo por ela, Alvo. — Snape lutou contra uma escassa lágrima que lhe queimou o canto do olho, ameaçando cair. — Desde que Elizabeth chegou a Hogwarts, todos os sacrifícios foram feitos por ela. Ela gosta do garoto, acredito que principalmente por causa de Sirius. Ela precisa do Potter para cumprir a profecia e sobreviver. Não posso suportar a ideia de vê-la perder mais pessoas que ama. Nem estou mais certo sobre o desfecho disso tudo.

— O que quer dizer, meu filho? — O mago perguntou carinhoso. Um brilho diferente pairava em seus olhos.

— Se eu puder, farei o possível para sair vivo dessa guerra. — Snape disse com convicção. — Não posso deixá-la, Alvo. Não posso deixá-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e As Relíquias da Morte”, 2007.


	33. Medo

****

**Medo**

**_“The truth is hiding in your eyes.”_ **

_“Decode”- Paramore._

Harry acabou por esbarrar com Sibila Trelawney quando entrava no gabinete do diretor. A professora parecia bastante irritada por estar sendo, gentilmente, convidada a se retirar por Dumbledore. O rapaz fechou a porta assim que a professora saiu batendo os pés.

— Ela ainda está brava por Firenze estar dando aulas. — Dumbledore comentou. — Sente-se, Harry.

— Elizabeth não vem, senhor?

— Bem — o mais velho parecia confuso —, eu espero que venha.

A porta abriu logo que Dumbledore terminou de falar. Elizabeth adentrou nervosa e se sentou rapidamente na cadeira habitual.

— Demorei muito? — Perguntou num tom desconcertado.

Harry e Dumbledore observaram a mulher; Harry embaraçado e Dumbledore curioso. Elizabeth corou e passou a mão nos cabelos revoltos e ajeitou a blusa amarrotada. Dumbledore, que possuía um olhar misto de malícia e desaprovação, provocou:

— Severo está bem?

— Pelo menos, quando o deixei, ele estava ótimo — ela entrou na provocação e Harry tossiu. — Ah, Harry. Perdoe-me.

— Bem, já que estamos todos aqui — iniciou Dumbledore —, devo perguntar, Harry, se cumpriu a tarefa que deixei na aula anterior.

O garoto pareceu envergonhado por um momento e explicou ao diretor que tentou uma abordagem após uma das aulas de Slughorn, mas o professor o rechaçou. Argumentou, também, que com as pendências das aulas de aparatação, quadribol e o recente incidente do melhor amigo, a tarefa de Dumbledore fora deixada de lado. O mago pareceu compreender o garoto, mas reforçou que continuar as aulas sem a lembrança verdadeira de Slughorn era inútil.

— A partir de agora essas lembranças se tornam mais obscuras e precisaremos exercitar nossa imaginação. Se encontrar resquícios do garoto Riddle foi difícil, bem, imaginem que não foi nada fácil encontrar quem atravesse compartilhar lembranças do homem Voldemort. E tenho duas últimas lembranças para mostrar a vocês.

Antes de verem a lembrança, que pertencia a uma elfa doméstica chamada Hóquei, Dumbledore explicou que Tom Riddle se formou em Hogwarts com notas espetaculares e com o Prêmio Especial por Serviços Prestados à Escola. Todos os professores esperavam grandes feitos de Riddle e parte do corpo docente até mesmo se dispôs a arranjar entrevistas de emprego para ele. Qual foi a surpresa de todos quando souberam que o rapaz estava trabalhando na Borgin & Burkes.

— Na Borgin & Burkes? — Questionou Harry.

— Sim, Harry. — Dumbledore respondeu. — E vocês imaginarão as atrações que o lugar oferecia a ele quando entrarmos na lembrança de Hóquei. Mas, poucos sabem disso, Tom tinha outra opção de emprego. Ele pediu a Dippet, o diretor da época, o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Como assim? Ele queria continuar em Hogwarts?

— Acredito que havia três motivos fortes para isso. O primeiro é que Hogwarts fora o primeiro e único lar de Voldemort. Ele se apegou ao castelo como nunca se apegou à pessoa alguma. — Elizabeth notou, naquele momento, que Dumbledore a olhou de soslaio. Logo ele continuou — Segundo, Hogwarts é fonte de magia muito antiga. Imagino que ele procurava tirar proveito disso. E o terceiro motivo, é claro, ele esperava se aproveitar de sua posição como docente para aliciar jovens bruxos à sua causa. Mas Dippet não o admitiu. Achava-o muito novo para ser professor. Eu mesmo o aconselhei a não o aceitar. Não queria Voldemort pelo castelo.

“Pois, bem, ele começou a trabalhar na Borgin & Burkes. Porém, bonito, inteligente e educado como era, ele logo deixou o cargo de um simples vendedor e passou a atuar numa posição que exigia dele persuasão para convencer os donos a venderem seus objetos. Dizem que ele era muito talentoso nisso.”

— Aposto que sim. — Elizabeth comentou, ainda incomodada com o olhar de Dumbledore.

— Agora iremos ouvir o que conta Hóquei. Ela era elfa de uma bruxa chamada Hepzibá Smith.

O diretor entornou o líquido prateado na Penseira e os três se debruçaram sobre o objeto, sendo transportados para uma sala de estar ampla, que comportava uma senhora muito gorda, de peruca ruiva. Trajava um vestido bufante rosa e passava blush nas bochechas já muito vermelhas, enquanto a elfa muito velha calçava na mestra uns sapatos com pedrarias.

— Rápido, Hóquei! — Falou Hepzibá. — Ele disse que viria às quatro e, até hoje, ele nunca se atrasou.

A velha guardou a maquiagem e se mirou no espelho que segurava.

— Como estou?

— Belíssima, madame.

Naquele exato minuto, a campainha soou. Hóquei correu pela sala abarrotada de coisas, e Elizabeth se surpreendeu pela elfa conseguir se mover sem derrubar nada. A elfa retornou logo, acompanhada de Tom Riddle, mais bonito do que nunca. Trajava um terno preto simples, os cabelos estavam ligeiramente maiores e agora começava a adquirir uma aparência mais madura. Ele se precipitou pela sala, desviando dos cacarecos como se já estivesse habituado ao local, segurou as mãos de Hepzibá fazendo mesura e lhe estendeu um bonito buquê.

— Menino levado! Não precisava. — Hepzibá disse com a voz esganiçada, apesar de já reservar um vaso para o buquê. — O que sua namorada vai pensar?

Elizabeth e Harry se entreolharam, confusos. Dumbledore continuava sereno.

Riddle sorriu encantador e respondeu:

— Ela entenderá a gentiliza, ainda mais para a senhora, Sra. Smith.

— Vocês jovens... — sorriu-lhe. — Na minha época, as mulheres eram mais ciumentas.

— Ela, na verdade, é alguns anos mais velha do que eu.

— Gosta de mulheres mais velhas, Tom? — Hepzibá perguntou num tom explicitamente malicioso.

— Gosto, particularmente, dessa mulher. — Riddle deu o assunto por encerrado.

— Bem, sente-se, sente-se. Onde está Hóquei? Ah, aí está.

A elfa vinha com uma bandeja servindo bolos e chá. Depositou a bandeja sobre a mesinha de centro e logo saiu.

— Sirva-se, Tom. Sei que gosta dos meus bolinhos. Está pálido, querido. Estão fazendo você trabalhar muito.

Voldemort sorriu mecanicamente e Hepzibá retribuiu com outro sorriso.

— Bem, qual é a desculpa para a visita desta vez? — Bebericou o chá.

— O Sr. Burke gostaria de fazer uma oferta melhor pela armadura feita pelos duendes — dizia em tom profissional, mas sempre mantendo um sorriso enviesado. — Quinhentos galeões. Ele acredita ser um preço justo.

— Ora, vamos com calma ou pensarei que só veio aqui por causa das minhas bugigangas. — Fez beicinho.

— Sou mandado aqui por causa delas. — Voldemort respondeu em voz baixa. — Sou apenas um pobre balconista, madame, que cumpre ordens. O Sr. Burke quer que eu indague...

— Ah, deixe Burke para lá! — Exclamou. — Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar que jamais mostrei ao Sr. Burke! Você pode guardar segredos, não é, Tom? Promete não contar ao Sr. Burke? Ele não me daria descanso se soubesse... Pedi Hóquei para trazer.

Tão logo a elfa surgiu novamente na sala bagunçada. Dessa vez trazia consigo dois pacotes, que depositou também na mesa de centro. Hepzibá se adiantou e abriu o estojo de couro. Dentro estava uma pequena taça dourada. A senhora encorajou o jovem Riddle a pegar para ver mais de perto. Voldemort girou a taça em seus dedos e prendeu os olhos na marca gravada no dourado.

— Uma insígnia. — Voldemort murmurou. — Isto era...

— De Helga Hufflepuff, como você bem sabe, seu danadinho! — Exclamou Hepzibá, interrompendo Riddle. Curvou-se para apertar a bochecha do rapaz, seu espartilho estalando pelo movimento. — Não havia lhe contado que sou descendente distante de Helga? A taça vem passando de geração em geração na família. É linda, não é? E possui vários poderes também, mas nunca testei todos...

Seu espartilho fez outro som constrangedor quando ela se curvou de novo, pegando a taça das mãos do rapaz. Hepzibá estava tão absorta pondo a taça na posição exata que se encontrara antes, que não percebeu a sombra que passou pelo rosto bonito de Voldemort.

— Agora, onde está Hóquei? Ah, aí está — a bruxa disse alegre. — Leve isto de volta.

Hepzibá voltou-se para o outro pacote remanescente sobre a mesa de centro. Ela o trouxe até o colo enquanto tagarelava:

— Acho que vai gostar ainda mais deste, Tom — sussurrou. — Chegue mais perto para ver melhor. É claro que o Sr. Burke sabe que tenho ele. Ora, comprei-o diretamente com ele.

Ela abriu a caixa e dentro, sobre o forro de veludo vermelho, descansava o medalhão de Slytherin. Voldemort, desta vez, não esperou por nenhum convite, e logo se curvou para pegar o medalhão em mãos.

— É a marca de Slytherin — disse baixinho, fitando o S floreado e serpentino. Elizabeth achou ter visto um lampejo vermelho nos olhos dele.

— Exatamente! — Hepzibá exclamou encantada com o fascínio de Voldemort. — Paguei uma fortuna nele, mas não poderia deixar passar a chance de ter um tesouro desses na minha coleção. O Sr. Burke disse que comprou de uma mulher esfarrapada, que, pelo visto, roubou ele.

Desta vez não houve engano, tanto Elizabeth quanto Harry notaram o vermelho brilhar nos olhos de Voldemort, que segurava o medalhão com tanta força que os nós dos dedos embranqueceram.

— Acho que Burke pagou uma mixaria à mulher — a bruxa continuou. — É bonito, não é? Dizem que também possui poderes, mas prefiro apenas mantê-lo em segurança.

Ela se adiantou para pegar o medalhão. Harry e Elizabeth acharam que ele se recusaria a devolver, mas prontamente ele escorregou o medalhão para as mãos de Hepzibá, que logo o guardou novamente na caixa.

— Bem, Tom, espero que tenha gostado — ela disse olhando-o fixamente e, pela primeira vez, seu sorriso vacilou. — Está tudo bem, querido?

— Sim — respondeu quieto. — Estou sim.

— Pensei... Bem, deve ter sido uma ilusão de ótica. — Hepzibá desviou o olhar. Com certeza também deve ter visto a vermelhidão nos olhos de Voldemort. — Hóquei, leve isto também.

— Hora de voltarmos. — Dumbledore declarou, e, poucos segundos depois, todos estavam de volta ao gabinete.

Eles se acomodaram em suas respectivas poltronas.

— Começo dizendo que Hepzibá Smith foi encontrada morta, dois dias depois. Hóquei foi condenada pelo Ministério, acusada de ter envenenado o chocolate quente de sua senhora, por engano.

— Não acredito! — Harry esbravejou.

— Pois é. Com certeza há muitas semelhanças entre essa e a morte dos Riddle. Nos dois casos, outra pessoa levou a culpa pelas mortes, alguém com lembranças perfeitas sobre o acontecimento.

— Hóquei confessou?

— Ela se lembrou de ter colocado alguma coisa no chocolate. A investigação concluiu que não tinha sido açúcar e, sim, um veneno raro e letal. — Explicou Dumbledore. — Concluíram que não houve intenção, pois Hóquei já estava velha e confusa.

— Voldemort alterou a memória dela também, não é?

— Foi o que concluí também. E o Ministério estava predisposto a suspeitar de Hóquei...

— Porque era uma elfa. — Elizabeth concluiu com pesar.

— Precisamente. — Dumbledore respondeu. — Ela já estava velha e admitiu ter misturado a bebida, os investigadores não viram porque indagar mais. Assim como o caso de Morfino, quando consegui vê-la, já estava à beira da morte. Mas a lembrança, também, não comprova que Voldemort foi o autor do homicídio, apenas que tinha conhecimento sobre a taça e o medalhão.

O diretor continuou explicando que, depois da condenação de Hóquei, a família de Hepzibá dera falta dos dois tesouros mais valiosos, mas que isso demorou devido à quantidade exorbitante de pertences que a bruxa possuía. Mas antes que pudessem dar conta da falta da taça e do medalhão, Tom Riddle, o balconista da Borgin & Burkes, o jovem que visitava Hepzibá com tanta frequência e que a encantara tanto, tinha se demitido e sumido. Seus empregadores ficaram tão surpresos quanto os demais. E, durante muito tempo, aquela havia sido a última vez que alguém ouvira falar nele.

— Agora — continuou o diretor —, se vocês não se opuserem, gostaria de inserir um parêntese aqui. Voldemort tinha cometido mais um assassinato. Se era o primeiro desde que matara os Riddle, eu não sei, mas acho que sim. Mas desta vez, como devem ter percebido, ele não matou por vingança, mas por lucro. Queria os dois troféus que aquela pobre mulher vaidosa mostrou a ele. Da mesma forma que roubara aquelas crianças no orfanato, como roubara o anel de Morfino, ele agora fugia com a taça e o medalhão.

“E agora vamos à última lembrança. Bem, pelo menos a última até você conseguir a do professor Slughorn, Harry. A lembrança que vamos visitar agora é minha, e aconteceu dez anos depois da de Hepzibá.”

Os três rodopiaram novamente pela Penseira, encontrando de novo o gabinete do diretor. A única diferença para o atual era a neve que caía lá fora. Fawkes estava pousada graciosamente no poleiro e um Dumbledore já muito parecido com o atual – apenas sem a mão enegrecida e menos rugas – parecia esperar por alguém.

Uma batida à porta logo foi ouvida e Dumbledore pediu para que entrasse. Elizabeth estremeceu ao ver Tom Riddle dez anos mais velhos. Ele não era, ainda, como estava atualmente. Sua beleza se esvaía aos poucos. A pele estava pálida e macilenta, suas feições pareciam estar distorcidas e contraídas. Parecia estar mais magro também. Trajava uma longa capa preta e retirava a neve sobre os ombros.

— Boa noite, Tom. — Dumbledore disse calmamente. — Quer se sentar?

— Obrigado — agradeceu ao se sentar. — Soube que se tornou diretor. — Voldemort possuía, agora, a voz mais fria e sem emoção. — Foi uma escolha merecida.

— Fico satisfeito que tenha aprovado — disse o diretor sorridente. — Posso lhe oferecer alguma bebida?

— Seria bem-vinda. Vim de muito longe.

Dumbledore se dirigiu ao armário onde agora guardava a Penseira, e que, naquela época, estava cheio de garrafas. Serviu duas taças de vinho e voltou a se sentar após dar a bebida para o outro homem.

— Então, Tom, a que devo o prazer?

Voldemort bebeu um pequeno gole do vinho antes de responder.

— Não me chamam mais de Tom. Hoje em dia sou conhecido como...

— Eu sei como é conhecido. — Dumbledore o interrompeu, mas ainda sorria agradavelmente. — Mas para mim, receio, que você sempre será o Tom Riddle. É uma das coisas irritantes dos antigos professores. Eles nunca esquecem a juventude de seus alunos.

O diretor ergueu a taça como se brindasse a Voldemort, cujo rosto permaneceu inexpressivo. Tanto Elizabeth quanto Harry conseguiram perceber que a atmosfera do gabinete mudara sutilmente. A recusa de Dumbledore em usar o nome escolhido por Voldemort era uma recusa a permitir que o homem ditasse os termos do encontro e, Elizabeth e Harry notaram, Voldemort percebeu isso.

— Estou surpreso que ainda esteja aqui após tanto tempo — recomeçou Voldemort após uma breve pausa. — Sempre me perguntei por que um bruxo como o senhor jamais quis deixar a escola.

— Ora — Dumbledore ainda sorria —, para um bruxo como eu, não há nada mais importante do que transmitir as artes antigas, ajudar a afinar a mente dos jovens. Se me lembro bem, no passado você também se sentiu atraído pelo ensino.

— Ainda me sinto — disse Voldemort. — Simplesmente me perguntei por que você, a quem o Ministério já pediu conselhos tantas vezes, e a quem já foi oferecido, acho, duas vezes o posto de ministro...

— Na realidade, foram três vezes. Mas o Ministério nunca me atraiu como carreira. Mais uma coisa que temos em comum, acredito.

Voldemort curvou a cabeça sem sorrir, voltando a bebericar o conteúdo rubro da taça. Um breve silêncio se estendeu entre os dois, e foi Voldemort quem o quebrou.

— Voltei, talvez mais tarde do que o professor Dippet esperava, mas voltei, mesmo assim, para solicitar o que ele uma vez me recusou alegando que eu ainda era jovem demais. Vim procurá-lo para pedir que me permita retornar a este castelo como professor. Acho que deve saber que vi e fiz muitas coisas desde então. Eu poderia mostrar e contar coisas aos seus alunos que não poderiam aprender com qualquer outro bruxo.

O diretor o fitou por cima da taça antes de falar.

— Certamente eu sei disso — disse Dumbledore muito calmo. — Os rumores sobre seus feitos chegaram até nós, Tom. E eu lamentaria ter que acreditar sequer na metade deles.

— A grandeza inspira inveja — sua expressão não se alterou —, inveja engendra o despeito, o despeito produz a mentira. Você deve saber disso, Dumbledore.

— Você chama de “grandeza” o que tem feito?

— Sem dúvida — os olhos de Voldemort brilharam. — Levei as possibilidades da magia a extremos que jamais alguém levou...

— De alguns tipos de magia. — Dumbledore corrigiu-o educadamente. — De outros, eu temo dizer, você continua lamentavelmente ignorante.

Voldemort, então, sorriu pela primeira vez. Era um sorriso de completo escárnio e arrogância, quase ameaçador, mas que resgatara um pouco da beleza que ele teve um dia.

— O mesmo velho argumento — disse brandamente. — Mas nada que vivi corroborou com suas famosas declarações de que o amor é mais poderoso do que o meu tipo de magia.

— Talvez procurou no lugar errado — o diretor declarou com firmeza.

Elizabeth percebeu o Dumbledore do presente vacilar por alguns segundos. Ela achou ter percebido os olhos do padrinho a fitarem rapidamente.

— A magia mais poderosa do mundo não deveria sucumbir à morte. — Voldemort rebateu num tom muito duro. Sua voz tremeu ligeiramente, mas logo retornou ao normal. — Então, que lugar melhor para começar minhas novas pesquisas do que aqui, Dumbledore? Você me deixará voltar? Você me deixará dividir meu conhecimento com seus estudantes? Coloco a minha pessoa e meu talento à sua disposição. Estou às suas ordens.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E o que acontecerá àqueles que seguem as _suas_ ordens? Aqueles que, segundo aos boatos, se minha memória não falha, se intitulam Comensais da Morte.

Harry e Elizabeth notaram que Voldemort não esperava que o diretor tivesse conhecimento daquele nome. Seus olhos pareceram faiscar novamente e suas narinas se inflaram.

— Meus amigos — disse após uma pausa — prosseguirão sem mim, tenho certeza disso.

— Fico contente ao ouvir que os considera amigos. Pelo que soube, estavam mais para servos.

— Está enganado.

— Então se, hoje à noite, eu fosse ao Cabeça de Javali, não encontraria Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov a sua espera? Amigos verdadeiramente dedicados, se me permite dizer. Fizeram uma longa viagem com você, sob uma nevasca, para lhe desejar boa sorte na tentativa de emprego.

Voldemort ficou claramente ainda mais insatisfeito pelo comentário detalhado sobre o grupo, e rebateu quase imediatamente.

— Continua onisciente, Dumbledore.

— Ah, não... Apenas mantenho boas relações com donos de bares locais. — Dumbledore respondeu com simplicidade e Elizabeth lembrou-se de Aberforth. — Tom, vamos falar francamente. Por que veio aqui hoje, cercado de capangas, para tentar um emprego que você não quer?

— Um emprego que não quero? — Mostrou-se friamente surpreso. — Pelo contrário, diretor. Quero e muito.

— O que está procurando, Tom? Por que não experimenta pedir abertamente uma vez na vida?

Voldemort riu com desdém.

— Se você não quer me dar um emprego...

— Claro que não quero. E nem por um momento acho que você esperava outra resposta. Entretanto, mesmo assim, você veio e pediu. Logo, deve ter uma razão...

Voldemort se levantou abruptamente; o rosto em fúria, fazendo-o parecer, pela primeira vez, com sua atual aparência.

— Esta é sua resposta definitiva?

— Sim — o diretor também se levantou.

— Então não temos mais nada para conversar.

— Não, não temos — e uma tristeza notável estampou o rosto de Dumbledore. — Passou-se o tempo em que eu podia assustá-lo com um armário em chamas e forçá-lo a repensar sobre seus crimes. Mas quem me dera poder, Tom.

Voldemort pareceu mexer na varinha no bolso da calça, mas deu as costas e saiu do gabinete. Pouco tempo depois, todos os três estavam de volta para o escritório atual do diretor.

— Por que ele voltou? — Harry perguntou. — O senhor chegou a descobrir?

— Tenho ideias. Apenas ideias.

— Quais?

— Tudo ficará mais claro quando conseguir aquela lembrança, Harry. Ah, observem que nunca conseguimos manter nenhum professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas por mais de um ano depois que recusei o cargo a Voldemort. Bem, por hoje é só.

Harry e Elizabeth se levantaram para deixar o gabinete. Elizabeth já tinha a mão na maçaneta quando o garoto se voltou para o mago.

— Professor, Hepzibá falou sobre uma namorada. Voldemort realmente teve uma?

Elizabeth não soube dizer porque sentiu um embrulhar no estômago. Talvez fosse nojo ao pensar que alguém poderia se envolver com Voldemort.

Dumbledore pareceu considerar por alguns segundos e, por fim, respondeu:

— Acho que pode ter sido apenas uma história inventada para provocar simpatia em Hepzibá. Até porque, Harry, como já lhe disse uma vez, Voldemort não é capaz de sentir amor.

O garoto assentiu e atravessou a porta que Elizabeth mantinha aberta. Ela ouviu a gárgula se abrir e fechar para o garoto, e voltou-se para o padrinho.

— Ele amaldiçoou o cargo?

— Eu temo que sim

— Então é por isso que nunca quis dar o cargo pro Severo. Mas agora... Bem, ele não vai terminar o ano letivo como professor, não é?

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça negativamente e assistiu Elizabeth se virar para sair, mas antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta, ele disse:

— Eu sei o que ainda a incomoda na profecia — ela parou abruptamente e virou-se para observá-lo. — Você é muito inteligente, Lizzie, e isso não é só pelo seu sangue Ravenclaw, é algo inerente seu. Sei que a essa altura você já desvendou grande parte dos trechos da profecia.

Elizabeth respirou fundo e deu um passo de volta para dentro do escritório. Ela enumerou:

— “A garota nascida no despertar do novo ano”, eu nasci no Ano Novo; “filha da constelação do norte”, Cassiopeia é uma constelação do hemisfério celestial norte; “águia serpentina”, eu sou descendente de Rowena e Salazar...

— Exatamente — balançou a cabeça. — Mas há um trecho ainda. — Dumbledore suspirou com pesar. — Sinto que, no fundo, você sabe quem sanará sua dúvida. Acho que sempre soube. Então não demore.

Elizabeth não disse mais nada, nem mesmo demonstrou alguma emoção. Fechou a porta do escritório, deixando seu padrinho para trás. O comentário de Dumbledore dera o clique que ela esperava.

E ela estava com mais medo do que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling “Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe”, 2005.
> 
> Olá, leitores! Essa fanfic já estava sendo postado em outros sites, então eu meio que fiz uma maratona de postagens para conseguir atualizar ela aqui e agora ela está igual aos outros sites. Todo sábado tem capítulo novo, e eu espero muito que vocês gostem dessa história. Beijão! ♥


	34. O segredo de Valentina

****

**O segredo de Valentina**

**_“I’m gonna tell you something you don’t want to hear.”_ **

_“Nightcall” – London Grammar._

****

Ele acordou com o toque sedoso dos lábios de Elizabeth em seu pescoço. Um leve mordiscar na pele pálida de Snape fez com que ele soltasse um grunhido grave. Severo só abriu os olhos quando sentiu os dedos ousados de Elizabeth alcançarem sua semi-ereção dentro da calça de moletom.

— Jones... — ele chamou em tom de advertência.

Elizabeth riu contra seu pescoço e desceu, abaixando a calça do homem ao mesmo tempo. Severo a encarou com a sobrancelha erguida, mas não disse nada. Ela sorriu e levou a boca ao membro dele, que suspirou audivelmente. Entrando na brincadeira luxuriosa dos dois, ele se ergueu minimamente, o suficiente para alcançar uma das pernas dela. Ele a puxou, o que fez com que ela soltasse um gritinho de espanto. Snape a pegou pelas pernas e colocou-a sentada sobre seu rosto, e ele não esperou nem mais um minuto para encontrar seus lábios no clitóris dela.

Após alguns segundos, que sentiu-se ficar fora de órbita, Elizabeth abaixou o tronco para encontrar novamente o falo que apontava para ela. O gemido de Snape enviou pequenas vibrações pela genitália da jovem mulher, que sentiu seu ponto de prazer pulsar. Ela precisou abandonar o pênis de Snape quando um gemido alto veio pela garganta. Ele ainda ergueu minimamente o quadril, em pedido para que continuasse, mas Elizabeth estava absorta demais no seu orgasmo iminente.

— Severo... — ela gemeu sofregamente. — Eu vou...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a sentença, pois seu corpo entrou em combustão – tremendo violentamente e fechou as coxas contra a cabeça do homem. Elizabeth deixou-se cair sobre o colchão, respirando profundamente, tentando encontrar o ar que Severo a retirara. O homem levantou e engatinhou até se pôr por cima de Elizabeth. Ela fitou com prazer o rosto molhado de Snape pela sua umidade e ele a beijou apaixonadamente ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrou com força. 

Olhos nos olhos – castanhos presos nas obsidianas –, parecia que eles se comunicavam pelas íris e pupilas dilatas. Ele prendeu as mãos dele nas de Elizabeth e as pressionou contra o colchão, pegando impulso para se mover com mais força e rapidez. Elizabeth alcançou seu ápice na mesma hora em que Severo gozou, derramando-se sobre uma das coxas da mulher.

Ele escondeu o rosto entre o pescoço e ombro de Elizabeth, e ela acariciou seus cabelos negros. Snape, então, afastou-se enquanto a olhava com malícia.

— Bom dia? — Ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Bom dia — ela riu, mas seu sorriso logo vacilou.

Severo se afastou totalmente e sentou-se contra a cabeceira da cama, puxando Elizabeth pelas mãos para que levantasse o tronco também.

— O que foi?

— Eu sei que tínhamos combinado de passar o dia juntos — ela disse —, mas vou precisar ir até Blakeney hoje.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Preocupou-se.

— Dumbledore, na última reunião que tivemos, me deu a direção que eu precisava.

— Como assim? — Franziu o cenho, não entendendo o que ela dizia.

— Não é Dumbledore que irá sanar minha dúvida sobre a profecia.

Snape afastou-se minimamente, pensativo, mas logo entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e pegou a mão dela nas suas.

— Boa sorte.

— Obrigada.

* * *

A lareira acendendo subitamente em chamas verdes não pareceu assustar Valentina Jones, que tocava seu piano. Não pareceu surpresa, também, quando a neta saiu do fogo, espanando as poucas cinzas das roupas.

— Meus pais estão?

— Não, querida. — Valentina continuou a dedilhar as teclas. — Foram visitar Hector. Fiquei porque não estava me sentindo muito bem.

— Não parece surpresa com a minha vinda. — Elizabeth caminhou em direção ao instrumento e fechou delicadamente a tampa do teclado, obrigando a avó a parar de tocar.

— Eu sabia que viria. Dumbledore me avisou.

A idosa se levantou para sentar no sofá. Bateu na almofada ao seu lado, convidando a neta para se juntar a ela.

— Eu sei para que veio até aqui — disse assim que Elizabeth se sentou ao seu lado. — Mas preciso que me pergunte o que quer saber.

A jovem respirou fundo e fitou as mãos. Retornou o olhar para a avó – ela, Elizabeth, era a cópia quase perfeita da matriarca, talvez, exceto pelos olhos esverdeados da avó – e admirou-a, pensando que dali a muitos anos, quando estivesse enrugada, estaria muito parecida com a atual imagem da mulher que a fitava de volta.

— Eu ouvi a profecia que foi feita. — Elizabeth disse, por fim. — Analisei linha por linha, letra por letra, e deduzi praticamente todo o conteúdo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e controlou a vontade repentina que sentiu de chorar. Cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e perguntou:

— Porém, um dos trechos diz sobre “o fantasma da única paixão do Lorde das Trevas”. A senhora sabe dizer o que significa?

Valentina permaneceu impassível; olhava para a neta com um sorriso pequeno. Desviou os olhos por alguns segundos e endireitou a postura.

— “Paixão” não é a palavra que eu usaria — a mais velha comentou, voltando a observar a neta. — Bem, eu não imaginava precisar contar isso a você algum dia. Pelo menos, não até a profecia ser feita. Pois bem, então vamos lá.

“Eu nunca atendi aos padrões da minha época. Todas as outras moças já estavam noivas, antes mesmo de se formarem, enquanto eu traçava planos para me mudar. Estudar música na Alemanha, talvez. Mas meus pais, seu bisavô, mais precisamente, me arranjaram um marido. Christopher era um solteirão, quase dez anos mais velho do que eu, e ele procurava uma esposa pois os pais tinham morrido de tuberculose e ele descobriu que só teria acesso à herança quando se casasse. Seu avô era um homem muito exigente e estava decidido a se casar com a mais bela, a mais inteligente e virtuosa. Parece que havia uma primeira pretende, acho que alguma Malfoy, mas desistiu dela depois que me viu em um pequeno evento no verão de 33. Noivamos em 1934, quando me formei. Eu tive, então, uma ideia brilhante. Passei a agir como uma completa megera, achando que, assim, ele desistiria de se casar comigo. Eu o desrespeitava na frente da família, não tinha modos à mesa, flertava com outros homens na presença dele. Mas Christopher estava muito decidido. Ele não voltou atrás.

“Depois do casamento, eu ainda agi assim por algum tempo. Acredito que você saiba, Lizzie, que naquela época o pedido de anulação ou divórcio não podia ser feito pela mulher. Eu estava contando que seu avô me desse essa alegria, mas ele não deu. E, apesar de tudo, ele sempre me tratou muito bem. Acabei por cansar daqueles joguinhos e decidi tentar manter uma boa relação. Em 1936, eu engravidei. E, isso vai soar de modo terrível, mas aquilo foi a gota d’água para mim. Eu _nunca_ quis ser mãe. Não me interprete mal, eu amo seu pai. Mas não, eu não queria um filho. A boa relação que havia se estabelecido entre mim e meu marido foi por água abaixo. Christopher não conseguia entender como uma mulher podia não querer a maternidade. Ele passava o dia inteiro no Ministério, trabalhando. O tempo que ficava em casa era totalmente dedicado ao Robert. Quando acontecia de nos encontrarmos pela mansão, brigávamos a ponto de assustar os empregados.

“Seu pai cresceu e se tornou menos dependente de mim. Eu taquei tudo pras alturas. Deixava Rob com a babá e saía, ia me divertir. Voltava só no dia seguinte, às vezes nem voltava. As pessoas fofocavam... Foi a primeira vez que Christopher ficou zangado com minhas atitudes perante ao casamento, mas porque elas afligiam Robert também. Foi nesse meio-tempo, já nos anos 40, que conheci Tom Riddle.”

— Vó... — Elizabeth começou, mas foi interrompida.

— Deixe-me terminar. Se é para me odiar, que saiba a história toda antes. — Valentina demonstrou temor pela primeira vez. — Bem, eu conheci Tom em um bar. A Segunda Guerra havia acabado, todos comemoravam. Ele... Ele era lindo, charmoso, inteligente, tinha se formado há pouco tempo. Tom fazia eu me sentir jovem de novo, algo que eu tinha perdido com os anos.

“Mantivemos um caso por poucos anos. Ele me devotava. Me tratava como uma rainha; tudo o que uma mulher poderia desejar. Mas, então, ele começou a agir de maneira muito estranha. Estava apático, frio. Começou a agir de modo extremamente obcecado, um ciúme doentio. Falava sobre se tornar grande, reunir seguidores e me tornar sua _milady._ Eu tomei a decisão de encerrar nosso caso e ele teve uma reação muito estranha. Tom apenas sorriu e disse que eu iria me arrepender, porque se eu não fosse dele, então não seria de mais ninguém.

“A princípio, eu não tomei a ameaça como verdadeira. Foi um erro tremendo. Pessoas próximas a mim começaram a desaparecer, eram envenenadas, eu recebia encomendas amaldiçoadas, até mesmo brinquedos do Robert apareciam enfeitiçados. Ninguém entendia aquilo, Christopher muito menos. Achava que era algum rival do Ministério querendo atingi-lo. Até que, logo depois do assassinato de Hepzibá Smith, esses acontecimentos cessaram. E eu soube que, na mesma época, Tom se demitira do trabalho e desaparecera. Achei que ele havia desisto por exaustão, que tinha decidido se mudar para estudar e amedrontar outro lugar. E, mais uma vez, eu estava errada.

“Uns dois anos depois, eu me senti confiante novamente para sair. Acordei um dia e quis ir ao museu. Eu sempre gostei muito de passear como uma trouxa. Eu pegava o trem, o ônibus. Nesse dia, optei pelo táxi. Eu estava colada à janela, admirando a paisagem, vendo Londres se reerguer anos após a guerra. E ele estava lá. Eu o vi parado em uma das calçadas olhando para o táxi. Foi apenas um borrão, o carro estava em movimento, mas eu sabia que era ele. Percebi na hora que havia algo errado. Virei-me para falar com o motorista e foi quando notei que ele estava sob uma _Imperius._ Tentei pegar a varinha, mas não deu tempo. O motorista perdeu o controle, de propósito, e batemos de maneira... horrível.”

Valentina deu um sorriso triste e Elizabeth percebeu o rosto que puxava mais para um lado do que para o outro. As peças começavam a se encaixar.

— Acordei do coma três meses depois. Perdi parte do movimento do lado esquerdo da face, perdi 40% do olfato e ainda tenho pequenos lapsos de memória. Dumbledore era um velho amigo da família e foi ele que estava ao meu lado quando acordei. Contei tudo a ele. Ele me disse que Tom não pararia até ter o que queria, então decidimos forjar a minha morte.

— O que disse para o meu avô? — Elizabeth se encontrava apavorada.

— A verdade.

— E ele continuou com a senhora?

— Elizabeth, seu avô me deu a maior lição que eu poderia receber. Minha sede desenfreada e inadequada por liberdade me pôs numa gaiola ainda mais terrível do que o casamento ou a maternidade. Minha negligência me prendeu dentro de mim mesma, numa casa isolada, onde minha única companhia era um cachorro e meu marido quando chegava do trabalho. Seu pai passava o ano todo em Hogwarts, praticamente. Christopher estava legalmente viúvo. Ele poderia ter seguido em frente, eu disse para ele que poderia e deveria me deixar. Ele disse que não me deixaria quando eu mais precisava dele. Foi só aí que eu percebi que Christopher realmente me amava. Em algum momento, naquele casamento desastroso, ele conseguiu se apaixonar por mim.

Valentina deixou as primeiras lágrimas caírem. Falar sobre Christopher era sempre um assunto delicado, sentia uma enxurrada de sentimentos, sendo o principal deles a culpa. Sentiu-se sozinha por muitos anos. Com a invenção de sua morte, Christopher e o filho viviam uma vida dupla. Mantinham a velha mansão em Great Wakering, mantinham amigos e familiares, todos acreditando que eram um viúvo e um órfão de mãe. Iam visitar Valentina em Norfolk periodicamente para não levantarem nenhuma suspeita.

A idosa secou as lágrimas e levou as mãos ao rosto da neta, que também chorava. Enxugou com os dedos enrugados o choro de Elizabeth e a olhou atentamente.

— Quero que tenha em mente, Lizzie, que eu jamais me envolveria com Voldemort se eu soubesse quem ele iria se tornar.

— Eu sei — a jovem soluçou.

— Você não é o fantasma de uma paixão. Você lembra ao Voldemort a sua maior obsessão. Ele não quer matá-la porque você é parecida com a primeira que se ergueu contra ele. Essa Valentina nunca existiu. Ele quer você ao lado dele, para que você seja o que ele queria de mim: a _Lady das Trevas_. Isso põem sua “estadia” na Mansão Malfoy sob uma perspectiva completamente nova. — Elizabeth encarou a avó com espanto. Valentina disse — Eu sei que Dumbledore morrerá e sei que Snape o matará. Dumbledore me contou tudo.

Elizabeth se afastou do toque da avó. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas e descansou o rosto nas mãos. Estava farta. Completamente exausta daquilo tudo. Quanto mais remexia, mais coisas vinham à tona. Parecia que a esperança de sair viva da guerra estava cada vez mais longínqua.

— É muito a se digerir. Sei que precisará de tempo.

A neta apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, alegando que caminharia um pouco para espairecer a mente. Quando alcançou a porta, ela virou-se para perguntar uma última coisa:

— A senhora o amou? O meu avô.

Valentina disse sem pestanejar:

— Sim. Mas acho que já era tarde demais.

* * *

Elizabeth andou por muito tempo debaixo do céu completamente nublado de Blakeney. Ela remoía tudo que sabia e, agora, tudo que havia descoberto.

Voldemort não tentaria matá-la. Ele não correria o mesmo risco, o mesmo erro que cometeu com Valentina. Pelo menos, não enquanto não soubesse que ela era a garota da profecia. Uma vez que soubesse que Elizabeth era a menina destinada pela profecia, Voldemort veria as coisas de uma maneira diferente. Talvez julgasse que se livrar de Elizabeth era muito mais importante do que ter uma esposa, uma milady.

Ela, definitivamente, não poderia passar por aquilo sozinha. Estava decidida a deixar a família à par do que aconteceria. Sabia como eram os Jones. Não descansariam até acabar com Snape se realmente acreditassem que ele era um traidor. Era questão de proteção contar a verdade aos pais e ao irmão. Não poderia deixar Severo em risco em meio a tanta coisa pela qual ele já passava.

Precisava, também, acertar com Snape e Dumbledore todos os detalhes sobre a morte do diretor e seu sequestro. Como ela precisaria agir para convencer a todos que havia sido ludibriada pelo Mestre de Poções? Como se defender do sequestro, mas deixando-se ser pega sem levantar suspeitas de que foi fácil demais? Eram todas questões que precisava analisar com calma. Precisava treinar sua Oclumência, sua magia defensiva e de ataque. Precisava praticar sua magia das trevas, mas sempre tomando o cuidado para que ela não tomasse conta de seu corpo.

Ela tinha menos de cinco meses para isso. O relógio ameaçava soar a qualquer minuto.

E foi quando o bater de sinos anunciaram as 16h que Elizabeth percebeu que chegara até a vila de Blakeney. A igrejinha parecia a olhar de volta. Um pequeno grupo saía pelas portas da igreja e Elizabeth adentrou, fazendo o sinal da cruz, como sabia que era o costume.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos mais afastados. Algumas beatas estavam ajoelhadas mais à frente, rezando pelos seus problemas e ente queridos. As senhoras saíram uma a uma. O padre, um homem baixinho de pela escura, os cabelos já grisalhos, acendia algumas velas no altar. Ele não se virou ao ouvir os passos de Elizabeth que se aproximavam, mas sorriu ao dizer:

— Esperava que viesse ter comigo. Senti que precisava de alento assim que entrou. — Ele se virou e encontrou uma Elizabeth assustada. O padre riu e se aproximou. — Sei reconhecer um coração desesperado, criança.

O homem sentou-se em um dos bancos e convidou Elizabeth para fazer o mesmo. Um pouco perdida e, até mesmo, tímida, ela não sabia como iniciar a conversa. Mas, mesmo assim, tentou.

— Padre, pode parecer uma pergunta tola, mas o senhor acredita no Diabo?

O religioso não pareceu surpreso com a pergunta. Ele fitou a imponente imagem de Jesus Cristo, que olhava por todos pregado em sua cruz.

— Veja — ele começou —, no cristianismo, o Diabo é a personificação do mal. É o anjo caído, Lúcifer, muitas vezes também chamado de Satanás. Em algumas religiões ele tem outro nome. Em outras, ele nem mesmo existe. Mas, às vezes, ele é uma coisa. Para os mais fervorosos, ele é a modernidade, a ciência, o diferente.

— Então... Não acredita? — Estava confusa.

— Deixe-me contar uma história, criança — ele sorriu, mas a garota viu que o padre possuía um semblante triste. — Eu cresci em Felixstowe, em Suffolk. Cidade pequena e tudo mais... Bem, acho que era 1960, e eu viajei para os Estados Unidos para continuar aprofundando meus estudos em religião em filosofia. As leis Jim Crow¹ ainda existiam, o racismo era lei naquela terra. Em uma noite, eu estava de carro com um amigo e vimos ao longe uma grande fogueira rodeada de pessoas vestidas em longos mantos brancos. A Ku Klux Klan² é ainda mais medonha vista tão de perto. Eu, um homem preto, senti minha espinha congelar. Vi e ainda vejo muitas atrocidades vindas daquelas pessoas, não só na América, mas aqui também. Eu vejo o Diabo nessas pessoas, criança. Então, respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, eu acredito que ele vive entre nós, tomando diferentes formas. Mas permite que eu pergunte o porquê da pergunta?

Elizabeth ainda digeria a experiência tenebrosa contada pelo padre e a repentina pergunta dele a pegou desprevenida. Perguntou aquilo porque achava que Voldemort era a grande personificação do mal. Porém, tinha consciência de que ambos partilhavam o sangue dos Slytherin e que as mãos de Elizabeth tinham um assassinato. Mesmo que em legítima defesa, era um assassinato.

— Eu estive me questionando sobre a maldade de outras pessoas — respondeu. — Me questionando se não sou tão diferente dessas pessoas que julgo tão perversas.

— Se pensa assim, mostra que tem um coração muito humilde e bom.

— Eu descobri muitas coisas nos últimos tempos. Coisas que mudaram a minha vida completamente, colocaram tudo de cabeça para baixo. Existe um... um dever à minha espera, mas não sei se consigo sozinha.

— Mas quem disse que está sozinha? Olhe em volta — o padre disse ao acenar para as diversas imagens distribuídas pela igreja. — Todos estão olhando por você. Não a deixarão sozinha. Mas, eu acho que, conheço um em especial que pode ajudá-la.

O padre se levantou e apontou para uma estátua em específico. Sorriu ternamente para Elizabeth e adentrou à sacristia.

Ela percebeu que outras pessoas começavam a chegar à igreja, à espera da próxima missa. Dirigiu-se até a imagem e a observou atentamente. O homem barbudo, trajado de verde e vermelho, segurava um livro e um cajado e olhava serenamente de volta para Elizabeth. Ela atreveu-se a chegar ainda mais perto da figura, olhando-a com temor e súplica.

— Eu já ouvi falar sobre o senhor. Não sei se meus pedidos caberão aqui. Sei que sou mística e que os homens de sua religião queimaram muitos como eu. Mas, São Judas Tadeu, o senhor é o santo padroeiro das causas perdidas, não é? — Ela secou uma pequena lágrima antes de unir as mãos à frente do peito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ As leis Jim Crow foram leis regionais estabelecidas no sul dos Estados Unidos entre 1876 e 1964. Essas leis tinham como objetivo encorajar e reforçar a segregação racial.  
> ² A Ku Klux Klan (conhecida pela sigla KKK) é uma organização terrorista que surgiu no século XIX nos Estados Unidos. Suas práticas envolvem perseguição, tortura e assassinato de não-brancos, judeus e imigrantes.
> 
> \- Contém trecho inspirado na série da Netflix, “Demolidor”, 2018 (episódio 09 da 1ª temporada).  
> \- Contém, também, trecho inspirado na canção “Salve Os Proscritos”, do filme da Disney, “O Corcunda de Notre Dame”, 1996.


	35. Horcruxes

****

**Horcruxes**

**_“Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go.”_ **

_“Iridescent” - Linkin Park_ _._

Foi uma conversa longa a que se seguiu nos aposentos de Snape depois que Elizabeth retornou de Blakeney. O silêncio e quase aparente apatia do homem a atormentavam. Mas ela percebia, também, que a cada parte que contava da história dita por Valentina, os olhos de Snape escureciam cada vez mais e suas mãos se fechavam com mais força; os nós dos dedos estavam completamente brancos. Ele também crispava os lábios de maneira quase imperceptível e suas narinas inflavam vez ou outra, normalmente quando Elizabeth tocava no nome de Tom Riddle. Esses pequenos detalhes, tão discretos que o mais minucioso detetive poderia deixar passar, faziam com que Elizabeth soubesse que a apatia era disfarce, e que Severo Snape estava tão apavorado quanto ela.

O silêncio vagou ainda por mais algum tempo, mesmo que Elizabeth já tivesse parado de falar há minutos. Severo permaneceu paralisado na mesma posição que estabeleceu quando entendeu que rumo a história levaria. A herdeira de Ravenclaw se perguntou se os joelhos do homem não doíam depois de tanto tempo apoiando os cotovelos ossudos, ou se os olhos não ardiam, já que piscavam com grande espaço de tempo.

— Não dirá nada? — Questionou quando a quietude a sufocou.

— E o que devo dizer?

Ele parecia com raiva, o que não era novidade nenhuma se tratando de Snape. Mas, diferente de um aluno que se comportava mal, ou de um cumprimento advindo de quem não gostava, aquilo não poderia ser resolvido com um comentário ácido, uma atitude taciturna e ignorância. Na verdade, não havia nada que pudesse fazer e isso o enlouquecia. Não restava nada a fazer, além de proteger Elizabeth.

Mas como protegê-la?

Não estaria lá o tempo inteiro, não poderia passar por cima das ordens do Lorde das Trevas. Por mais egoísta que ele fosse – ou foi um dia –, Snape sabia que não poderia pôr a vida de milhares de pessoas em risco para proteger apenas a de Elizabeth. Entendia, agora, que não poderia viver com ela num mundo dominado por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Compreendia, agora, que não poderia mantê-la a salvo e pôr a família e entes queridos dela em risco. Em meio à guerra, com a mulher que amava sob mira, não poderia ser egoísta.

Foi pensando nisso, talvez, que ele procurou relaxar sua postura e tirou os cotovelos de cima das pernas. Piscou procurando lubrificar os olhos secos, que só agora começavam a arder, e se levantou para abraçá-la. Abraçou-a porque não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que falar. O que falar? Que tudo ficaria bem? Elizabeth não era uma criança que havia caído ao correr e ralado o joelho. Era uma mulher destinada a derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. Uma mulher que era objeto de interesse de um homem – se _aquilo_ ainda era um homem – asqueroso. Uma mulher com sangue de corvo e serpente. Uma mulher.

_Sua_ mulher?

O pronome possessivo, naquele momento, não lhe trouxe alento, pois recordou da possessão de Voldemort; da obsessão pela neta da mulher que ele pensava que amou.

Elizabeth se mexeu sob os braços dele e Snape percebeu que ela tentava se afastar. Ele a soltou lentamente com os olhos sobre ela. Os olhos marejados e o queixo que tremia mostravam a ele que Elizabeth não se afastara por repulsa, mas porque ainda havia algo a ser dito.

Snape apertou uma das mãos delicadas de Elizabeth entre seus dedos longos, como se dissesse que não havia o que temer; o que quer que fosse, ela poderia perguntar. O que Severo e Elizabeth tinham era um relacionamento consideravelmente recente, mas que, devido às circunstâncias, possuíam uma conexão irracional e inexplicável. Ela sabia ler o homem nas entrelinhas e o gesto dele a fez, de fato, falar enfim.

— Você sabe se Você-Sabe-Quem é um abusador?

Snape entendeu. Jonathan ainda era – e, talvez, sempre seria – uma sombra que a perseguiria para sempre. Nenhuma mulher poderia passar pelo que Elizabeth passou sem carregar traumas. Uma noite horrenda que terminara na morte do algoz. E mesmo que ela tenha feito o que fez em legítima defesa, Severo sabia que ela se sentia culpada. Não poderia julgá-la, afinal. Cometeria um assassinato dentro de alguns meses e, mesmo que o futuro morto tenha sido o próprio a pedir isso, não diminuía em nada a angústia do professor.

Segurando a mão de Elizabeth com ainda mais firmeza, ele respondeu:

— Eu nunca soube de nada do gênero relacionado a ele — disse, sincero. — Já sobre outros comensais... Bem, sim. O Lorde das Trevas tem um caso com Bellatrix, mas é totalmente consensual. Ela o idolatra.

— Então eu não corro risco?

Elizabeth sentiu o aperto na sua mão se suavizar e isso a deixou nervosa. Snape hesitou por alguns segundos, talvez avaliando as chances de Elizabeth.

— O Lorde das Trevas é instável — declarou —, mas, considerando o que sua avó contou, não acho que ele irá machucá-la.

— Ele não vai me matar, você quis dizer.

Então ela se afastou, sentando-se sobre o sofá e apanhando um livro, determinada a esquecer aquele assunto, por ora.

* * *

Elizabeth retornou para seus aposentos por alguns minutos para se banhar e trocar de roupa. Debaixo da água forte do chuveiro, ela martirizou sua mente mais um pouco. Pensou que não estaria presente no enterro do padrinho, perderia partes importantes do crescimento do sobrinho. Até mesmo duvidou de seu papel na guerra. Enquanto Harry Potter estaria caçando e destruindo horcruxes, Elizabeth estaria presa, prisioneira de Lorde Voldemort. Como esperavam que ela ajudasse em alguma coisa estando encarcerada?

Desligou o chuveiro e apertou os fios negros, expulsando a água acumulada. Seu cabelo já alcançava a metade das costas. Foi quando ela percebeu que já havia se passado um ano e meio desde que pisara em Hogwarts como estagiária.

Como sua vida tinha mudado desde então. Num período de 18 meses, Elizabeth se formou, conseguiu um emprego, seu irmão casou, ela se apaixonou. Descobriu sobre a profecia, Sirius morreu, Hector nasceu, Emma também se foi. Descobriu que era descendente de Salazar também, que sua avó tinha tido um caso com Voldemort e que, consequentemente, o casamento dos avós – que para ela sempre foi objeto de admiração – por muito tempo foi um desastre.

Mas notou também como cresceu, e não só o cabelo. Depois do que passou com Jonathan, achou que já tinha vivido o maior pesadelo da sua vida, contudo, ele ainda estava por vir. Não conseguia ter nenhuma ideia do que esperar de Voldemort e isso a apavorada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, preferia não ter certeza de certas coisas. Uma Elizabeth antiga iria se desesperar e ceder para as coisas criadas pela sua própria mente. Mas Elizabeth não era a mesma há, pelo menos, um ano e meio. Não podia ser a mesma depois de tudo que descobriu e depois de tudo que viveria. Também, jamais poderia ser a mesma depois de amar alguém como amava o professor taciturno e arrogante.

Ela vestiu roupas limpas e agarrou papel e caneta (jamais conseguiria usar penas. Não eram práticas). Montou uma rotina que ia desde estudos teóricos sobre magia das trevas, horcruxes e poções, até horários para praticar sua Oclumência e Legilimência, além de duelos. Fez nota para praticar sua magia sem varinha também.

Satisfeita consigo mesma, ela voltou para os aposentos de Snape, até mesmo animada para compartilhar com ele seu plano de estudos para guerra. Ela franziu o cenho quando abriu a porta e viu uma mesa posta no centro da sala. O professor estava de costas para a porta, e de costas permaneceu enquanto servia champagne nas duas taças.

— Estamos comemorando algo? — Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

— Estamos tentando esquecer algo. — Snape declarou colocando a garrafa sobre a mesa.

Ele se adiantou para puxar a cadeira para Elizabeth, que se sentou ainda surpresa com toda a situação. Snape destampou as panelas e travessas e serviu o salmão com legumes para Elizabeth. Ele sentou-se defronte para ela e deu a primeira garfada. Elizabeth ainda o fitava confusa.

— Não vai comer?

Ela pareceu acordar e pegou o garfo. Espetou um pedaço do peixe, mas não o levou à boca. Deixou o talher sobre o prato e perguntou:

— Severo, como eu devo interpretar isso?

Snape mastigou lentamente enquanto a olhava sem dizer nada. Engoliu e bebericou um pouco do champagne. Após um curto suspiro, ele respondeu:

— Não estou tentando ser romântico, até porque não sou. Não sou como o Darcy. — Uma pequena risada de Elizabeth o interrompeu, mas logo ele continuou. — Só quero que, por hoje, a gente esqueça certas coisas. Vamos deixar tudo lá fora. Pelo menos hoje.

Elizabeth lhe sorriu um sorriso magnífico, daqueles que os músculos se esticam ao máximo e os olhos brilham de felicidade e de lágrimas. Ela pegou o garfo de novo e levou a comida deliciosa à boca, sempre sob o olhar minucioso e carinhoso de Snape, que reparou, então, algo que ainda não havia notado: as lindas covinhas nas bochechas de Elizabeth.

* * *

Nas várias semanas que se seguiram, era comum encontrar Elizabeth compenetrada na Seção Restrita da biblioteca num sábado pela manhã, ou trancafiada com Snape no quarto praticando a defesa da mente, ou saindo da Sala Precisa suada e cansada após treinar seus duelos. Alguns pequenos hematomas pelo corpo deixavam claro que ela estava levando o treinamento ao extremo e a sério; a não ser os pequenos pontos roxos em seus seios. Estes eram provados por Snape durante noites longas de prazer.

Snape achava que Elizabeth estava se saindo muito bem; muito melhor do que ele imaginava. Sua Oclumência era impecável e sua Legilimência estava sendo aprimorada. O professor ficou espantando nas vezes em que a assistiu durante o treinamento de duelos. Sabia que Elizabeth era poderosa, mas não tinha noção da magnitude. Ela tinha o _Protego_ mais forte que ele já vira, capaz não só de proteger, mas de ricochetear o feitiço com três vezes mais força. Mas não era apenas com o desempenho físico que ele estava surpreso.

Elizabeth vinha lidando bem com tudo aquilo, mentalmente falando. Ela continuava dando aulas exemplares, sendo elogiada tanto pelos alunos quanto pelos outros docentes, conversava sobre a guerra sem grandes comoções e não deixava que seus treinamentos lhe subissem à cabeça, por mais focada que estivesse. Sim, ela ainda acordava por conta de pesadelos no meio da noite, ela ainda chorava com medo, ainda partilhava suas angústias com Snape. Porém, não permitia que o medo tomasse controle de si.

O último encontro entre Dumbledore, Harry e Elizabeth fora revelador; pelo menos para o garoto que descobrira sobre as horcruxes. Elizabeth estava prestes a deitar quando o patrono do padrinho chegou aos seus aposentos convocando-a ao gabinete do diretor. Ela chegou muito rápido e ofegante, tinha apenas vestido um robe por cima do pijama.

— O que houve? — Perguntou assustada e, logo depois, confusa ao ver Dumbledore bem e na companhia de Potter.

— Harry conseguiu a memória de Slughorn.

— Brilhante — ela disse. — Mas já passou de meia noite.

— Sabemos, mas podemos abrir uma exceção hoje, não é?

Elizabeth concordou com alguma resistência, pois seus olhos estavam cansados de sono.

Juntos, os três viram a lembrança completa e inalterada do professor. Depois que Slughorn dispensara os alunos e os demais garotos se retiraram, Tom fez a pergunta que eles já sabiam. Dessa vez, Slughorn, embora parecesse um pouco relutante, conversou tranquilamente com o rapaz, principalmente depois que Riddle, sabiamente, equilibrou sua atuação entre hesitação e adulação.

Slughorn contou, então, não sem alguma hesitação, tudo que o jovem Voldemort precisava fazer. Explicou que as horcruxes eram instrumentos de magia das trevas que surgiam após um bruxo aprisionar parte de sua alma nelas. O bruxo não poderia ser destruído completamente caso parte de sua alma permanecesse intacta no objeto. Para isso, a pessoa precisaria corromper sua alma cometendo um homicídio. Slughorn demonstrou espanto quando Riddle levantou a hipótese de dividir a alma em sete partes.

_Sete._

Elizabeth lembrou que Dumbledore lhe dissera uma vez que havia contabilizado cerca de seis horcruxes; isso, é claro, antes dele revelar a ela e a Snape que o garoto Potter armazenava um pedaço da alma de Voldemort. Elizabeth listou o diário, o anel, medalhão, Harry e, muito provavelmente, a taça de Helga Hufflepuff que Riddle roubara. Imaginou, seguindo a linha de pensamento de Dumbledore, de que as outras poderiam ser artefatos ligados aos fundadores de Hogwarts, que as outras duas poderiam ser objetos pertencentes a Godric Gryffindor e Rowena Ravenclaw. Recordou, então, que na mesma noite em que Dumbledore contara sobre a inevitável morte do garoto, o diretor comentou que chegaria uma hora em que Voldemort temeria por Nagini.

_Nagini._

A serpente era a sexta horcrux. Elizabeth, no período que passaria como prisioneira de Voldemort, com certeza não iria conseguir nem poder destruir a cobra, mas poderia descobrir mais informações acerca disso. Isso deixava uma horcrux restante. Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw. Riu, porque pensou que, no fim das contas, restavam o leão e o corvo; Harry e ela.

Não conhecia outro objeto ligado a Gryffindor que não fosse a espada, mas ela ficava em Hogwarts, orgulhosamente exposta no gabinete do diretor. Já os artefatos ligados a Ravenclaw – sua família -, ela apenas conseguia listar o diadema perdido e o colar de safira que encontrou em sua missão com Snape. Rowena não havia deixado mais nada. Concluiu que o colar não era. Esteve com ele em mãos e, inclusive, em seu pescoço. Teria sido influenciada caso houvesse magia das trevas impregnada na joia. Inclusive, perguntou-se qual era o propósito de Dumbledore com aquele colar que ela nunca mais vira. Sobrava, então, o diadema perdido.

Precisava ter outra conversa com Helena Ravenclaw.


	36. O diadema

****

**O diadema**

**_“I’m prepared for this. I never shoot to miss.”_ **

_“Writing’s On The Wall” - Sam Smith._

Potter foi surpreendido com um puxão em seu braço quando já alcançava o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. A primeira coisa que ele viu quando quem quer que o puxava o soltou em alguma sala de aula vazia foi o rosto lívido de Elizabeth.

— Você é maluco? — Ela vociferou com uma raiva que o garoto jamais vira partir dela.

— Eu...

— Eu acabei de sair da Ala Hospitalar. Estava ajudando Pomfrey a não deixar o Malfoy morrer por sua causa. Você enlouqueceu?

— Ele ia lançar uma _Cruciatus_. Eu apenas me defendi, não sabia o que o feitiço fazia...

— E é exatamente por isso que você é um maluco! — Gritou. — Um bruxo de dezesseis anos já deveria saber que _nunca_ se usa um feitiço sem saber o que ele faz. Nunca! Isso é conhecimento básico.

— Me desculpa, ok? — O garoto também levantou a voz, irado.

— Acha que desculpas vão tirar as cicatrizes do Draco? Você _quase_ matou outro aluno, Harry! Ainda por cima com magia das trevas!

Elizabeth se afastou alguns metros e respirou fundo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para Harry, dessa vez com mais serenidade.

— Estou falando igual ao Snape, não é?

— Está — o garoto afirmou com raiva.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se em uma das carteiras da sala. Calma, Elizabeth o chamou, pedindo para que se sentasse defronte para ela. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Harry se pronunciou:

— Está muito preocupada com Draco.

— Claro que estou — respondeu com simplicidade. — Ele é um aluno, Harry. E, querendo ou não, ele é meu primo. Existe uma espécie de preocupação familiar que não posso controlar.

Harry pareceu se convencer e assentiu com a cabeça. Por fim, Elizabeth disse:

— Ouça, mais cedo ou mais tarde, entraremos em guerra. Não estou me referindo ao que estamos vivendo agora, com esse medo à espreita. Estou falando de um momento em que tudo parecerá perdido e que, realmente, iremos lutar. Em um campo de batalha, num duelo, em qualquer lugar, você não pode usar um feitiço que não conhece. Você põe a si mesmo e outros que estarão lutando ao seu lado em risco.

O garoto pareceu verdadeiramente entender o ponto de Elizabeth e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Estudara tanto com Dumbledore e Elizabeth aquelas lembranças, conheceu o _modus operandi_ de Voldemort, viu tudo aquilo, descobriu sobre as horcruxes e, no fim das contas, ele quase matara uma pessoa. Sim, era Draco Malfoy, seu desafeto de infância, um possível novo Comensal da Morte, mas ainda era pôr a vida de alguém em perigo.

Reconhecendo a gravidade do que fizera e dando razão, talvez pela primeira vez, a Snape, que o colocou de detenção para o dia do Quadribol, Potter se levantou para voltar ao seu Salão Comunal, já que ainda estava molhado e ensanguentado com o sangue de Malfoy após o breve duelo no banheiro.

Antes de fechar a porta, a voz de Elizabeth o trouxe de volta:

— E, Harry, se puder, permaneça longe da magia das trevas. É um caminho sem volta.

* * *

Snape segurava um copo de uísque na mão pálida quando Elizabeth o encontrou nos aposentos nas masmorras. Ela tirou os sapatos e se sentou do outro lado do sofá, completamente exausta.

Ela estava conversando com Pomfrey sobre o resultado dos exames da sua perna quando Snape rompeu pela Ala Hospitalar com o corpo mole de Draco. O garoto estava consciente, mas imaginou que ele deveria sentir dor o suficiente para não conseguir se mexer. Ela e Snape trocaram algumas palavras rapidamente, o suficiente para explicar que Harry Potter, fazendo uso de magia das trevas, havia ferido gravemente o aluno da Sonserina.

Elizabeth e Madame Pomfrey trabalharam juntas para administrar poções e ditamno ao paciente. Draco parecia esgotado, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Uma vez que fizeram o que podiam e o menino estava estável, Pomfrey seguiu para sua antessala, onde prepararia a papelada do caso do Malfoy. Elizabeth ainda ficou ao lado da maca, deixando algumas poções e medicamentos sobre a mesinha ao lado do leito e lançou alguns feitiços para ter certeza de que o garoto estava bem. Sentiu o toque muito fraco de Malfoy em seu braço antes de sair e o menino sussurrou “obrigado” antes de ceder para o sono dos medicamentos.

De volta aos aposentos de Snape, o professor só se pronunciou quando terminou de beber o conteúdo âmbar do copo. Ele o levitou até a mesinha de centro e virou-se para Elizabeth.

— Como está a sua perna?

— Bem — sorriu com agonia. — Os exames mostraram que o dano é irreversível, mas não vai me prejudicar muito. Conseguirei viver normalmente, embora às vezes ainda sinta dor e manque.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Elizabeth podia ver claramente que Snape estava desestabilizado com o que acontecera e com o que tinha acabado de ser dito, e essa reação não era inesperada. Tinha consciência da gravidade do feitiço que fora lançado na perna de Elizabeth, e esteve preocupado com as consequências daquilo há muito tempo. Sobre o rapaz sonserinos, bem, Draco Malfoy não só era aluno da casa que Snape era diretor, mas como também era filho de um casal muito próximo a ele. Narcisa era uma pessoa querida pelo professor. Não possuíam nenhuma amizade, mas confiava na mulher e a admirava. Ora, não pensou duas vezes em fazer o Voto Perpétuo para proteger o filho dela. Filho esse que naquele dia poderia ter morrido.

— O livro era meu.

Elizabeth franziu o cenho confusa com o que o homem falara. Snape explicou, então, toda a história do seu antigo livro de Poções, onde ele deixara diversas anotações, desde modos de preparos alternativos até feitiços criados por ele, como o fatal _Sectumsempra_. Ele contou que juntou muitos livros e apostilas para doar para a escola depois que se formou. Tempo depois notou que havia perdido seu exemplar de “Estudos avançados no preparo de poções” e hoje descobrira que, por engano, o livro tinha ido junto na leva para Hogwarts.

— É uma sensação muito estranha pensar que Draco foi ferido por um feitiço criado por mim.

— Eu espero que você não esteja tentando se culpar pelo que aconteceu. — Elizabeth repreendeu-o. — O único culpado é o Harry, que jamais deveria ter usado um feitiço que não conhece.

O silêncio se instalou, pois Snape não queria permanecer no assunto e Elizabeth tentaria dissuadi-lo de que não tinha culpa de nada. Mas ainda querendo concluir a conversa, ela persistiu.

— Ele está bem. — Elizabeth disse. — Ficará com poucas cicatrizes. Ele até mesmo me agradeceu.

O professor permitiu um leve curvar do canto da boca e olhou para Elizabeth. Balançando a cabeça como se concordasse com alguma coisa, ele declarou:

— Eu aprendi a gostar do Draco. É uma pena que ele tenha que sofrer pelos erros do pai dele.

Elizabeth não disse nada, mas sabia que, naquela frase, ele não falava apenas de Draco. Apenas concordou com ele e o abraçou, por fim.

* * *

Os Jones estavam em silêncio reunidos na sala do casarão em Blakeney. Todos olhavam atentamente para a caçula da família. A quietude só não era total pois era quebrada pelas fortes sugadas que Hector dava na mamadeira. Edward olhou por um momento para o filho, que estava completamente alheio ao que acontecia, e voltou os olhos para irmã com temor.

— Diga logo, Elizabeth. Sabe como nosso pai é.

Robert lançou um olhar magoado para o filho, embora não negasse que era uma pessoa intensa e o primogênito tinha razão. Ele ficava cada vez mais nervoso com a demora da filha em revelar o que quer que precisasse dizer. Elizabeth, por sua vez, parecia tomar coragem para a conversa que teria.

— Chegará uma hora... — hesitou. — Na verdade, muito em breve, Snape parecerá um verdadeiro Comensal da Morte para todo mundo, inclusive para a Ordem da Fênix.

Parou de falar por não saber como continuar. Parecia que dizer tudo aquilo em voz alta realmente tornava tudo realidade. Temia, também, a reação da família. Mas tinha total certeza em seu coração de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

— Elizabeth, minha filha, por favor, seja direta. — Robert pediu.

— Bem — disse atendendo ao pedido do pai —, vocês já devem ter se questionado sobre o que aconteceu com a mão do Dumbledore. — Toda a família assentiu com a cabeça e ela continuou. — Meu padrinho entrou em contato com um artefato de magia das trevas. Fomos eu e Snape que o socorremos. Fizemos o que estava ao nosso alcance, mas... Um ano foi tudo que conseguimos para Dumbledore.

Ela deixou que a família absorvesse a notícia. Todos ficaram visivelmente tristes, mas ninguém parecia surpreso. Elizabeth concluiu que sua família tinha conhecimento o suficiente sobre magia para entender, por conta própria, que a mão enegrecida de Dumbledore era um mau presságio.

— Acontece que no meio de tudo isso, Voldemort incumbiu Draco, o filho da Narcisa — disse olhando para a mãe, que assentiu —, a matar Dumbledore. Narcisa procurou Snape para pedir que protegesse Draco e ele acabou tendo que fazer um Voto Perpétuo para garantir que manteria a palavra. No fim das contas, Alvo quer que Snape o mate no lugar de Draco. Com isso ele pretende evitar que o menino se torne um assassino e garante que Severo caia nas graças de Voldemort.

Os Jones se entreolharam em silêncio. Ninguém parecia saber o que dizer naquele momento. Eles reconheciam o papel fundamental que Severo Snape possuía na guerra, e, até mesmo, já suspeitavam que em determinado momento o espião iria precisar ter a total confiança de Voldemort. Mas matar Dumbledore colocava tudo numa perspectiva diferente. Não só porque era a morte de um velho amigo da família, o padrinho da caçula dos Jones, mas porque matar, especificamente, Dumbledore colocava Snape em uma posição extremamente perigosa e repulsiva para os demais. Todos os Jones gostavam de Snape e confiavam nele. Saber que em breve ele seria taxado como assassino e teria que virar, falsamente, as costas para a Ordem era impactante demais.

— Estou contando isso a vocês porque conheço a família que tenho, principalmente o irmão que tenho. — Elizabeth olhou intensamente para Edward. — Sei que vocês não descansariam até, não sei, fazer algo contra ele, caso acreditassem que Severo realmente é leal a Voldemort. Além disso, no meio de toda essa loucura, ele precisará de apoio.

Ela, então, fez menção de continuar o assunto, mas hesitou. Contar que Snape mataria Dumbledore já não era fácil, mas como contar que ele a levaria até Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?

— Diga, Lizzie — o pai falou. — Sei que há algo ainda a ser dito.

— Voldemort, algum tempo atrás, conseguiu passar por cima da Oclumência de Snape e viu meu rosto. Aquela história de eu parecer com a vovó... — Ela olhou intensamente para o pai e Robert entendeu, ao olhar no fundo dos olhos da filha, que ela sabia sobre o envolvimento da avó com o bruxo das trevas.

Valentina, por mais que já estivesse ciente de toda a história, enrijeceu sua postura. O momento chegava. Robert quase disse algo sobre, mas uma breve olhadela para a mãe fez ele se calar novamente. Edward, que agora estava de pé tentando fazer o bebê arrotar, perguntou:

— Ele teve acesso ao restante da profecia? Sabe que é sobre você?

— Não, ele não sabe. Mas como viu que sou parecida com a vovó, ele mandou que Snape me levasse até ele depois que... Bem, depois que Dumbledore estiver fora da jogada.

— Você não vai — a mãe se pronunciou. Seus olhos azuis entregavam todo pavor que ela sentia naquele momento. — Não vou deixar que se entregue assim. É suicídio!

— Mãe, não é uma alternativa. É a profecia, ela precisa se cumprir. Preciso ir.

— Eu vou no seu lugar então.

— Mãe...

— Posso tomar a Polissuco!

— Cássia, ouça o que você está dizendo — o marido apontou.

Mas Cassiopeia estava tão decidida quanto apavorada. O instinto materno gritava pelos seus poros. Não poderia deixar sua filha se arriscar da maneira que pretendia. Seu medo era tanto que não conseguia pensar com coesão. Elizabeth chamou a atenção da mãe para si, e procurando manter um tom de voz cuidadoso, mas firme, declarou:

— Mãe, esse é um plano destinado ao fracasso. A senhora acha que deixariam você ficar com um frasco de Polissuco? E quando descobrissem, acha que deixariam a senhora viva?

Elizabeth se levantou para abraçar a mãe com força. Sentiu as lágrimas de Cássia molharem seu ombro e apertou a mãe ainda com mais amor. Afastou-se e limpou o choro do rosto bonito de Cássia.

— Preciso cumprir a profecia. Eu tenho um dever e devo cumpri-lo. — Elizabeth virou-se para o restante da família. — Severo tentará manter vocês informados sobre mim. Vai ficar tudo bem.

* * *

A papelada sobre a mesa de Dumbledore parecia infinita. Eram documentos sobre as crianças nascidas trouxas que deveriam ingressar na escola no próximo semestre, alguns boletins que precisava conferir, cartas de pais e do Ministério, pedidos de diplomas para os alunos que se formariam no fim daquele ano letivo, folha de pagamento dos funcionários... Havia de tudo que estivesse sob a responsabilidade de um diretor de escola. Ele tentava adiantar seus deveres e tudo que estava ao seu alcance visando... Bem, visando sua morte iminente. Queria deixar tudo preparado para quando Snape assumisse o cargo de diretor, pois, Dumbledore sabia, isso aconteceria com toda a certeza.

Snape tornar-se-ia comensal do mais alto escalão de Lorde Voldemort. Seria seu preferido, seu braço direito, seus olhos onde não pudesse estar. Era muito claro que, uma vez que Dumbledore estivesse morto, Voldemort e seus seguidores avançariam naquele tabuleiro de xadrez. Sendo assim, o bruxo que as pessoas temiam até o nome jamais deixaria a direção de Hogwarts para Minerva McGonagall ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ele teria a escola em suas mãos e deveria pôr alguém de sua mais alta confiança no posto de diretor. E que outra pessoa seria perfeita para esse cargo se não o assassino de Alvo Dumbledore?

Mas o monte de papéis e as divagações de Dumbledore foram interrompidas quando a sua afilhada adentrou o gabinete. Subitamente, sem bater à porta, sem se anunciar, Elizabeth parecia tão determinada quanto assustada.

Alvo Dumbledore não era um bruxo – na verdade, podia-se chamar de mago – de se deixar impressionar facilmente, mas a maneira como os olhos de Elizabeth brilhavam com um misto de louvor, medo e incerteza, e sua respiração que parecia ligeiramente alterada – talvez pela excitação, talvez pela velocidade que correu até o gabinete do diretor –, provocaram confusão no ancião.

Antes que ele pudesse largar a pena, que ainda pendia na mão saudável, e questionar o que acontecia, Elizabeth disse:

— É o diadema.

— O quê?

— A horcrux. É o diadema perdido.

Dumbledore respirou fundo e deixou a pena dentro do tinteiro. Ele descansou as costas no encosto da cadeira, mas a ansiedade fez com que se curvasse à mesa novamente. Elizabeth continuava com o mesmo olhar de antes.

— Como descobriu?

— Helena me contou.

— E onde ele está? — O diretor, então, pareceu se entusiasmar também.

— Aqui.

— Como?

— Aqui em Hogwarts. Na Sala Precisa.

Nem mesmo Fawkes se atreveu a fazer algum som naquele momento. Todos os quadros olhavam com expectativa para a cena que se desenrolava. Dumbledore parecia igualmente surpreso. De todas as suas apostas, não imaginaria que um objeto histórico como aquele e, também, uma horcrux estava debaixo de seu nariz torto todo aquele tempo.

Ele voltou de seus pensamentos ao sentir que era puxado pelo braço.

— Vamos!

— Para onde? — Perguntou deixando-se levar.

— Ora! Pegá-la.

E o mago deixou-se levar pela afilhada até o corredor do sétimo andar. Era um sábado de passeio à Hogsmead, então o castelo estava tão deserto e silencioso quanto ficava nas férias.

Elizabeth andou de um lado para o outro três vezes diante da parede de pedras, e viu surgir a porta da Sala Precisa. Adentrou ainda trazendo o padrinho pelo braço. Dumbledore parecia em choque. Jamais achou, quando acordou naquela manhã nublada, que encontraria uma horcrux.

O ambiente que a Sala Precisa se transformou parecia um grande depósito de tudo. Absolutamente tudo poderia se encontrar ali. Parecia guardar séculos e séculos de objetos que alunos e funcionários quiseram esconder por diversos motivos. Dumbledore não entendeu como poderiam encontrar o diadema ali. Era quase impossível. E, com o conhecimento que possuía, sabia que o feitiço _Accio_ não funcionava com as horcruxes. Mas, por um breve momento, ele quase se esqueceu de um fator importante. Elizabeth era uma Ravenclaw.

A magia do diadema de Rowena parecia tentar se sobrepor à alma de Voldemort, ainda mais agora que sentia sangue do seu sangue por perto. O diadema chamava por Elizabeth, chamava pela sua herdeira de direito. Elizabeth não saberia explicar como aquilo funcionava. Não era como se ela pudesse ouvir alguma coisa nem nada. Ela apenas sabia. Tinha uma certeza absurda sobre cada passo que dava em direção a um lugar que ela nem mesmo sabia qual.

Até que ela o encontrou.

Ele era diferente da maneira como o representaram durante a História. Ele não era grande e se moldava como asas de uma águia, nem tinha aquelas pequenas pedras de safira penduradas em seu centro. Na verdade, o diadema era delicado. Ele não era como uma tiara; parecia mais uma coroa. Era arredondado, perfeito para acolher a cabeça de uma Ravenclaw. Era feito de diamantes, o que lhe dava uma aparência muito mais branca e cristalina do que prata. As safiras que traziam o azul da joia eram muito pequenas no meio dos diamantes. E no seu centro lá estava ele, o símbolo da família. Não a águia, mas o corvo.

O animal representante da família e, originalmente, da casa da Corvinal havia sido substituído ainda no século XV, devido aos bruxos acreditarem fervorosamente que o corvo era um símbolo de mau presságio. Era tão temido quanto um Agoureiro. Na época, ninguém queria ser selecionado para uma casa que tinha tão feia ave como mascote. O diretor de Hogwarts da época, junto dos descendentes dos Ravenclaw até então – os Everglot –, decidiram por alterar a ave símbolo da casa e escolheram a águia.

Elizabeth ergueu as mãos para pegar o diadema, mas hesitou ao lembrar das palavras do fantasma de Helena.

Tocar no assunto sobre o diadema perdido era difícil para Helena, devido a tudo que ele representava. Era lembrar do pesadelo da vida ao lado de Audric e, também, das mentiras criadas por Salazar de que teria inveja da própria mãe e que roubara o diadema.

Não foi fácil fazer Helena falar. A morta estava receosa por precisar relembrar do que acontecera e com medo de sua descendente se envolver com aquele objeto, agora impregnado de magia das trevas. Mas Elizabeth poderia ser muito insistente quando lhe convinha e, no fim das contas, Helena Ravenclaw se convenceu de que era o certo a se fazer.

— Ele parecia inofensivo — o fantasma disse. — Não fazia ideia do que faria, apenas achei que estava curioso sobre o diadema. Eu não fazia ideia de quem ele iria se tornar...

— Helena, não precisa se justificar. — Elizabeth procurou tranquilizá-la. — Nenhum de nós confiaria nele se soubesse o que ele era. Minha avó cometeu esse erro também. Talvez, na pele de vocês duas, eu também teria o cometido. Apenas me diga onde está para que eu possa destruí-lo.

Tom Riddle, como sempre, fizera-se de bom moço e Helena, assim como Hepzibá e Valentina, acreditaram. Pareceu interessado na história da joia, e Helena, já há algum tempo sem ninguém que ao menos a reconhecesse como a herdeira de Rowena, entusiasmou-se com o interesse e contou a história de que sabia que Salazar almejava o diadema e, por isso, escondeu-o em uma floresta na Albânia. Riddle o localizou, prendeu a quinta parte de sua alma em sua quinta horcrux e, espertamente, aproveitou sua “entrevista de emprego” – aquela que Elizabeth e Harry assistiram na Penseira – para escondê-la na Sala Precisa.

E, então, após séculos perdido, envolto das mais diversas lendas, o diadema estava ali para sua herdeira. Infelizmente, não intacto como se esperava. Na verdade, era até melancólico pensar que Elizabeth Jones, a herdeira de Ravenclaw, encontrou o diadema para destruí-lo.

Vencendo a hesitação, e sob o olhar acurado dos orbes azuis de Dumbledore, Elizabeth pegou o diadema em suas mãos com a maior delicadeza que suas mãos de pocionista permitiam. Esse breve contato, que não durou mais do que trinta segundos antes de pô-lo no chão, pareceu queimar seus dedos. Conseguia sentir as forças de Ravenclaw e Voldemort lutarem no objeto. A olho nu nada se via, mas o espetáculo de magia que se desenrolava dentro do diadema era magnífico e Elizabeth podia sentir em suas veias.

O local em que estavam era um dos poucos mais espaçosos que existia naquela sala abarrotada de itens. Dumbledore permanecia parado ao lado de uma estante; fascinado e assustado com a exuberância do diadema de Ravenclaw. Elizabeth se afastou alguns passos do diadema, que agora jazia delicadamente no chão, e puxou a varinha do bolso. A visão dos 28cm de madeira pareceu trazer Dumbledore de volta.

— O que vai fazer? — A voz firme não traiu o ancião, que intimamente estava assustado.

— Padrinho, o que acha que vou fazer?

Elizabeth voltou o olhar para o diadema e ergueu a varinha. Dumbledore se precipitou um passo, mas parou quando os olhos da afilhada o fitaram novamente. Lívido, o diretor questionou:

— Ao menos sabe como destruir uma horcrux?

O olhar que Elizabeth o ofereceu fora algo totalmente diferente do que o diretor já vira. Percebeu, só então, que sua afilhada estava mais preparada do que ele pensava para a guerra. Ela não era mais o bebê que batizou, a criança que quis proteger quando presenciou a profecia, ou a jovenzinha de dezoito anos quando retornou para o Reino Unido, nem a mesma garota para quem deu o estágio em setembro de 1995. Elizabeth _crescera_. Perguntou-se em que momento, em meio toda aquela loucura que viviam, a afilhada amadurecera diante de seus olhos sem que ele notasse. Um olhar mais minucioso e ele viu que ela mudava e transparecia. As olheiras debaixo dos olhos acompanhavam uma certa magreza que ele lembrava que ela não possuía. Os cabelos estavam mais longos e emolduravam um rosto muito decidido e poderoso. Elizabeth se tornara uma bruxa que, se ele não fosse quem era, lhe provocaria medo.

Então, sabendo do olhar fixo do padrinho, Elizabeth apontou sua varinha na direção da horcrux e ergueu a outra mão com a palma virada para a frente. O encantamento que seus lábios proferiram era milenar e perigoso.

_As forças inimigas não me atingem,_

_Pois meu corpo é feito de bronze e fogo,_

_E minha alma é armadura contra o teu veneno._

_Com o poder que me foi concedido,_

_Eu expulso as mazelas,_

_O ódio e a trapaça._

_Eu exorcizo tua alma profana_

_Que se prende a objetos agora podres._

_Eu elimino você._

_Quebro, mato, extermino._

_Transformo-te em pó_

_E das cinzas não voltarás,_

_Porque meu corpo é feito de aço em chamas,_

_E minha alma é protegida por deuses milenares._

_Eu, Elizabeth Madelene Jones,_

_A herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_Reivindico o diadema._

Dumbledore aparou o corpo de Elizabeth quando seus joelhos cederam. Era uma magia poderosa demais para alguém que não mexia com Artes das Trevas há algum tempo. Aliás, era uma magia forte demais para qualquer bruxo, seja ele quem fosse.

— Você perdeu a cabeça? — Dumbledore ralhou com preocupação, mas não conseguiu transformar o tom da voz, que soou carinhosa. — É magia das trevas das mais terríveis, Elizabeth! Onde teve acesso a esse encantamento?

— Nos... Nos livros... herdados — ela se referia aos muitos livros que passaram de geração em geração pela sua família. Dentre eles, alguns volumes sinistros sobre os mais diversos tipos de Artes das Trevas.

Ainda ajoelhado, com o corpo de Elizabeth em seus braços, o padrinho continuou seu sermão, totalmente horrorizado com o feito da afilhada.

Os olhos desfocados de Elizabeth, devido à alta magia das trevas, voltaram aos poucos ao castanho original. Um breve sorriso em seu rosto fez surgiu um franzir de cenho no seu padrinho. Mesmo fraca e esgotada, Elizabeth conseguiu reunir forças para um último gesto e uma última frase antes de desmaiar. Apontando para o chão à sua frente, ela disse:

— Eu consegui.

E realmente conseguira.

As íris azuis de Dumbledore fitaram a joia no chão. O fragmento da alma de Voldemort se desprendia lentamente, com um gemido medonho. A névoa etérea se dissolvia a uma determinada altura.

O diadema?

Estava intacto.


	37. A noite em que tudo mudou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa (??) leitura.
> 
> O link da música está linkado no nome ;)

**A noite em que tudo mudou**

**_“This is not what you wanted. Not what you had in mind.”_ **

_“[Bad Kingdom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMemllFAw2o)” – Moderat._

As pernas de Elizabeth tremiam enquanto andava. Porém, ela não sabia dizer se ainda era efeito do dia anterior, em que teve sua energia sugada pelo uso de magia das trevas para destruir a horcrux, ou se era medo. O ano letivo praticamente chegara ao fim – todas as avaliações já haviam sido feitas e os alunos apenas aguardavam o resultado –; então isso significava que o prazo que Voldemort dera a Draco Malfoy chegava ao fim e que o curto ano que Snape e Elizabeth conseguiram para Dumbledore também se esgotava.

Quando ela acordou na Ala Hospitalar já era madrugada. Sentia uma dor de cabeça absurda e seus músculos estavam doloridos como se tivesse passado horas fazendo alguma atividade física de alto impacto. Madame Pomfrey havia deixado sobre a mesa de cabeceira ao lado da maca uma poção analgésica e uma para reposição de energia. Depois de tomá-las, conseguiu dormir apesar da fome que sentia. Acordou muito cedo, e após um breve café da manhã, Pomfrey a liberou.

— O diretor disse que quer conversar com a senhorita — a medibruxa avisou. — Ele está na Torre do Relógio.

E era para lá que Elizabeth caminhava agora.

Dumbledore fitava o pátio da escola através dos vitrais da torre. Parecia muito compenetrado no que quer que olhava para perceber a afilhada chegar. O diretor levou um pequeno susto quando Elizabeth o abraçou por trás de repente. Ele riu e pôs as mãos sobre as dela.

— O que tanto olha?

— Os alunos. — Dumbledore respondeu. — É bom vê-los sem o estresse das provas.

Elizabeth assentiu e soltou o abraço. Colocou-se ao lado do diretor e viu que ele adquiria expressões mais sérias em sua face enrugada.

— O diadema...

— Está onde deveria estar — ele a cortou. — Com a sua família.

Dumbledore finalmente tirou a atenção do pátio e fitou a afilhada. Seus olhos muito azuis, por trás dos óculos de meia-lua, olharam para a jovem com um misto de orgulho e receio.

— Você me surpreendeu ontem. — Elizabeth sentiu-se ruborizar e abaixou os olhos para o chão. O seu padrinho continuou. — Sabia que era uma bruxa poderosa, mas não sabia o quanto. Conseguiu destruir uma horcrux sem causar danos ao objeto. Isso é incrível, Elizabeth. Mas devo dizer, também, que o uso perigoso de Artes das Trevas não me agrada. Precisei mentir para Papoula.

— Artes das Trevas só quando for estritamente necessário, esse é meu lema.

Dumbledore lhe sorriu, mas seu rosto logo ficou sério de novo. Elizabeth notou que o padrinho parecia cada vez mais cansado.

— Eu localizei o medalhão. Irei até lá amanhã, Harry deverá ir comigo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e permaneceu calada. Seu coração parecia revirar dentro do peito. Dumbledore pôs as mãos nos ombros da afilhada e encarou no fundo dos olhos castanhos que embargavam. Ele limpou a lágrima que caiu com o polegar da mão enegrecida.

— Sempre ouvi dizer que, geralmente, as pessoas sentem quando a hora chega — ele abaixou os braços e sorriu tristemente. — Preciso, em quanto ainda tenho tempo, acrescentar algumas informações àquilo que você já sabe.

Elizabeth concordou e lutou contra sua vontade de chorar. Dumbledore disse:

— Deixe-me explicar um ponto importante. Eu sempre digo que o amor é a magia mais poderosa de todas, e Voldemort, sempre procurando por poder, quis provar se isso era verdade. Ele queria se apaixonar, mas nós dois sabemos que isso não é possível para alguém como ele. Naquela noite, no bar, ele escolheu Valentina porque ela era a mais bonita, sangue-puro e poderosa. Ele projetou essa busca por amor na sua avó e ele realmente acredita que a amou. Voldemort não consegue enxergar seu próprio sentimento como obsessão. Ele decidiu que eu estava errado quando acreditou que Valentina tinha morrido naquele acidente. Para ele, a magia mais poderosa do mundo não poderia sucumbir à morte.

“Isso estando dito, preciso lhe apontar outra coisa. Voldemort não tentará matá-la, Elizabeth. Pelo menos não enquanto não souber que a profecia trata sobre você. Veja, ele não pretendia matar Valentina naquele dia. Apenas queria assustá-la o suficiente para que voltasse para ele. Talvez essa seja a única coisa da qual ele se arrepende, se ele se arrepende... Você é um troféu aos olhos dele. Ele não cometerá o mesmo erro de novo.”

Elizabeth quis falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Estava completamente apavorada com o que, agora, parecia mais próximo do que nunca.

— Voldemort está instalado na casa dos Malfoy — comentou Dumbledore. — Durante o tempo que ficará lá, você não irá ficar desamparada. Mas isso é tudo que posso dizer a você agora. Além disso, uma hora ou outra Voldemort descobrirá que você é a garota da profecia. Fuja antes que ele descubra.

Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância, mas se perguntou como fugiria da Mansão Malfoy e, principalmente, como saberia quando fugir.

Dumbledore suspirou muito forte e, pela primeira vez, deixou seu medo transparecer para a afilhada. Ele não tinha medo nenhum da morte, não era seu assassinato que o amedrontava. Ele temia por Elizabeth, sua única afilhada. Esta era a primeira vez que Alvo Dumbledore nutria medo por Lorde Voldemort, porque não sabia dizer o que esperava Elizabeth. Voldemort era _instável._

Parecendo lembrar-se de algo, o diretor procurou por alguma coisa no bolso na túnica azul. De lá, tirou o colar de safira, aquele que ele enviara Elizabeth e Snape para encontrá-lo há mais de um ano.

— Quando eu entendi que algumas horcruxes eram objetos pertencentes aos fundadores de Hogwarts, eu achei que esse colar era uma delas. O diadema estava perdido há séculos, até mesmo me questionava se ele realmente existia. Por isso pedi que fosse encontrar o colar, mas não, não era uma horcrux. Na verdade, ele é um amuleto. Rowena o fez para Helena.

Dumbledore pôs as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Elizabeth e fechou o colar na base da nuca. A safira, assim como na primeira vez, emitiu um brilho como se reconhecesse o sangue de Ravenclaw. Os olhos de Elizabeth lacrimejaram de novo e desta vez ela não segurou. Dumbledore a abraçou com toda força que podia, deixando que ela chorasse sobre seu ombro.

— E-eu estou com m-medo. — Elizabeth soluçou, apertando-se ainda mais no padrinho

— É claro que está. É sábio estar com medo — ele disse com a voz também embargada. — Eu também estou apavorado.

— Eu achei que Alvo Dumbledore não tivesse medo de nada — respirou fundo ao se afastar.

O ancião retirou os óculos e limpou as próprias lágrimas. Ele sorriu enquanto ajeitava os óculos sobre o nariz torto novamente.

— É claro que eu tenho medo. Tenho medo de perder você, Lizzie.

Elizabeth respirou fundo mais uma vez e limpou o rosto. Seu coração pareceu doer. Não lembrava se o padrinho já havia sido tão aberto sobre seus sentimentos antes. Eles passaram muitos anos afastados quando os Jones se mudaram para o Brasil; eles apenas se comunicavam por telefonemas – uma ferramenta trouxa que era mais prática para realizar uma comunicação entre pessoas em diferentes continentes do que cartas. Quando retornou ao Reino Unido, ela logo ingressou no Programa Bruxo de Especialização, então só via Dumbledore nos feriados e férias. O maior tempo que passou perto do padrinho fora nos últimos quase dois anos que passou em Hogwarts; tempo este que foi gasto com deveres da Ordem da Fênix e preocupações com a guerra.

Tomando as mãos trêmulas de Elizabeth entre as suas enrugadas, Dumbledore declarou:

— Eu a amo, Elizabeth, como se fosse minha filha. Me desculpe por ter sido tão duro com você durante os últimos meses. Gostaria que as circunstâncias fossem outras e que pudéssemos viver como uma família, sem nos preocuparmos com a guerra. — Abaixou os olhos como se estivesse envergonhado, mas retornou o olhar para o rosto bonito da jovem. — Sobre Severo... Sei que falei coisas terríveis, mas saiba que não falei realmente sério. Achava, sim, que estarem separados seria o melhor, mas apenas porque temo demais pela vida de vocês dois. Tenha em mente que eu morrerei aliviado, querida, porque sei que Severo estará a protegendo.

Elizabeth, mais uma vez, não conseguiu segurar seu pranto e perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto chorava sendo aparada pelo padrinho.

* * *

Quando Elizabeth acordou no dia seguinte já era hora do almoço. O verão já havia chegado, mas as temperaturas nem se comparavam às do Brasil. Os 16º Celsius fizeram com que ela permanecesse enrolada em seu edredom por muito tempo ainda. Quase cinco anos que tinha voltado à Grã-Bretanha, mas seu corpo ainda não desacostumara com as temperaturas mais elevadas da América do Sul. Mas, de qualquer forma, era o início do verão e fim de junho.

Mais precisamente, era dia 30 de junho.

Ela se dirigiu até a cozinha, onde os elfos lhe serviram as sobras do almoço. Forçou-se a se alimentar mesmo que não sentisse fome alguma. Depois passou rapidamente em seus aposentos e escreveu uma nota rápida em um pedaço rasgado de pergaminho. Dirigiu-se até o corujal e Vênus veio até ela sem que precisasse chamá-la. Amarrou o bilhete à pata da coruja com os dedos trêmulos.

— Leve até meus pais. Não volte, Vênus. Fique em Blakeney. — Fez um leve carinho na cabeça da ave e não ficou para vê-la alçar voo.

Quando Elizabeth deu-se por si, suas pernas tinham a levado de volta às masmorras. Sua mão já virava a maçaneta dos aposentos de Snape. O professor estava sentado, como o habitual, em sua poltrona de couro verde musgo. Um copo de uísque estava em sua mão esquerda e seus olhos de obsidianas fitavam a bebida girar enquanto rodava o copo.

— Você tem bebido muito. — Elizabeth comentou parando defronte a ele.

— Vai ser hoje — foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

Elizabeth tomou o copo da mão dele e o surpreendeu ao acabar com o restante do uísque com um único gole. Ela tossiu quando sentiu a bebida queimar sem piedade sua garganta e esôfago.

— Seguimos o plano, então — declarou ao mesmo tempo que deixava o copo sobre a mesa de centro.

— Seguimos o plano. — Snape repetiu como se falasse consigo mesmo.

Elizabeth abriu os botões de sua camisa azul com muita rapidez. Quando Snape teve o lampejo do tecido caindo sobre o chão, ele levantou seus olhos para os de Elizabeth. Ela se adiantou e sentou-se sobre o colo dele, os joelhos pressionando o acolchoado da poltrona a cada lado do quadril do professor. Ela não fez nenhuma cerimônia e selou os lábios nos dele, sem esperar para introduzir sua língua na boca morna de Snape. Ele a segurou pelos braços e a afastou delicadamente com certa resistência.

— Liz...

— Por uma única na vez na vida, Severo Snape — ela levou as mãos às suas costas abrindo o fecho do sutiã, e deixou-o cair em algum lugar no chão também —, cala a boca.

Desta vez, os dois foram ao encontro dos lábios um do outro ao mesmo tempo. O toque dos seios de Elizabeth contra o tecido grosso do sobretudo de Snape lhe causava pequenos arrepios. Ele a empurrou gentilmente para que saísse de seu colo, pegou-a pela mão e caminharam até o quarto.

Snape fechou a porta atrás de si com o pé e desabotoou o sobretudo. Elizabeth continuou a beijá-lo e ajudou a abrir a camisa que ele usava por baixo. Com os dorsos desnudos, Snape a deitou sobre a cama. Abandonou os lábios da mulher para tê-la suspirando sob si quando sugou uma área específica de seu pescoço. Ele seguiu entre beijos, lambidas e mordidas pelo pescoço, colo e seios de Elizabeth. Passou a ponta do nariz pela pele sedosa, pôr cima da tatuagem na costela e em direção ao vale entre os seios. Ela cheirava à sabonete de lavanda, mas o perfume frutado, com notas de jasmim e patchouli, era o que predominava.

Ele abriu o botão da calça quando seus lábios chegaram no encontro entre a barriga e o cós do jeans. Snape se levantou e removeu, com calma, os tênis que ela usava. Voltou para a calça e a tirou para deixá-la embolada no chão, próximo aos tênis. Snape mordiscou o interior das duas coxas de Elizabeth e passou a ponta do nariz sobre o tecido úmido da calcinha, o que fez com que seu pênis contraísse pelo cheiro feminino que ela exalava.

A calcinha foi retirada lentamente. O bruxo agarrou a renda com os dentes e a puxou até que o corpo de Elizabeth estivesse totalmente nu. Beijou-a intensamente, e antes que ela conseguisse alcançar o fecho da calça dele, Snape segurou seus punhos e os pressionou contra o colchão. Elizabeth gemeu em frustração e ergueu o quadril na direção de Snape. Ainda a segurando pelos punhos, ele finalmente colou os lábios nos inferiores dela, fazendo com que arqueasse as costas em agrado. Ela tentava se soltar das mãos de Snape, desejando poder segurá-lo pelo cabelo para mantê-lo entre suas pernas, mas o toque firme do professor não deixava. Na verdade, Elizabeth apreciava e muito todo aquele toque de dominação. Snape só a soltou quando a teve tremendo, com as pernas quase se fechando contra a sua cabeça.

Quando Elizabeth se recuperou do torpor do orgasmo, Snape já havia se livrado do restante de roupa que ainda vestia. Sentou-se na cama, com as costas contra a cabeceira, e não precisou dizer nada para que Elizabeth se sentasse sobre ele.

Não saberiam dizer se era o medo do que estava prestes a acontecer, o receio de não saber quando se veriam novamente, todo o amor que, agora, sabiam que sentiam um pelo outro, ou toda a conjuntura daquela cenário, mas o sexo parecia diferente. Ao mesmo tempo que o medo fazia com que agissem de maneira apressada, o amor fazia com que se demorassem nos olhares e toques, como se tentassem gravar cada detalhe. Cada movimento que Elizabeth realizada com os quadris – de baixo pra cima, de trás pra frente ou um movimento circular – arrancava gemidos muito altos dos dois, até mesmo de Snape, que sempre fora relativamente quieto durante a intimidade dos dois.

Quando o cansaço abateu as pernas de Elizabeth e seus movimentos se tornaram tortuosamente lentos, Snape a deitou novamente e assumiu a liderança com estocadas fortes e rítmicas. O corpo dos dois já brilhava de suor – a mão que segurava a cintura de Elizabeth escorregava na pele úmida – e os fios próximos à nuca do homem, que Elizabeth segurava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, também estavam molhados. Snape enterrou o rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e ombro de Elizabeth e murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido:

— Liz...

— Dentro de mim... — ela conseguiu dizer entre os gemidos. — Por favor!

Os dois gozaram com diferença de poucos segundos. O gemido estrangulado que Snape emitiu quando permitiu-se mesclar seus fluídos com os dela fez com que ela se arrepiasse. Nada nunca havia sido tão intenso para eles dois.

E nada nunca mais seria o mesmo depois daquela noite.

* * *

Elizabeth estava sentada no sofá dos seus aposentos há muito tempo já. O silêncio era quase ensurdecedor. A varinha passava de uma mão para outra aguardando ansiosamente para se fazer útil. Ela respirou fundo pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez. Focou em limpar e blindar a mente; sua Oclumência estava mais forte do que nunca. Sua mão agarrou os pingentes dos dois cordões que usava: a runa, presente de sua avó, e a pequena safira dada por Dumbledore no dia anterior. Levou os dois pingentes aos lábios e os beijou pedindo por forças.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo primeiro som de feitiço, que foi seguido por mais um e mais um e um grito.

Era a hora.

Quando a mão de Elizabeth encontrou a maçaneta da porta, ela lembrou-se de maneira vívida de dona Carmen, avó de sua primeira namorada. A família materna de Thamires era indígena, mas sua avó paterna era uma católica fervorosa. Elizabeth lembrou-se com clareza da oração que dona Carmen sempre fazia. Viu-se mentalizando os trechos e mesmo que não fosse religiosa, aquilo lhe deu a coragem que precisava. Abriu a porta e nem por um momento olhou na direção dos aposentos de Snape. Seguiu direto para o andar superior.

O primeiro Comensal da Morte que derrubou estava lutando contra Tonks. Atingiu-o com um simples _Impedimenta_ , pois não queria usar feitiços pesados e expor os alunos a atrocidades.

— A Ordem está aqui? O que está acontecendo? — Elizabeth despejou as perguntas em cima da prima, embora soubesse muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Precisava manter o plano.

— Comensais invadiram a escola, ainda não sabemos como... — Tonks atingiu um outro comensal enquanto Elizabeth olhava para todos os lados, procurando por um certo professor. — Hermione nos avisou por Flu. Elizabeth, sua fam...

Mas a fala de Tonks se perdeu quando uma voz forte gritou por Elizabeth. Edward correu na direção da irmã e a pegou pelo braço, levando-a para um corredor mais deserto. Lá, seus pais a esperavam.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? É perigoso! Com quem está o Hector?

— Tudo é perigoso agora, Lizzie. — Cássia rebateu com temor. — Precisávamos dar suporte agora, fazemos parte da Ordem. Hector está com a sua avó.

— Vocês receberam meu bilhete? Eu enviei hoje mais cedo.

— Ainda não deve ter dado tempo da sua coruja chegar, querida. Mas sua avó está em casa, ela irá recebê-la. Era algo muito importante? — Robert perguntou. Elizabeth notou que ele tinha um rasgo no casaco de tweed.

— Era só avisando que seria hoje e para vocês não se preocuparem.

— Precisávamos ver você antes de... Antes de tudo — a mãe disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

O som da batalha era alto e um grito medonho acordou toda a família do transe. Os Jones se abraçaram de maneira rápida e desajeitada, e saíram juntos de volta aos corredores.

O grito era de um aluno da Lufa-Lufa que era torturado por um comensal. Edward o atingiu com um filete de fogo, que queimou o braço direito do torturador. Robert correu para acudir McGonagall que duelava com Amico Carrow e Cassiopeia ajudou Kingsley a desarmar um outro bruxo.

Adiantando-se, Elizabeth encontrou Greyback pronto para atormentar uma aluna que não deveria ter mais do que treze anos. O olhar de prazer e fome do lobisomem era repugnante enquanto avançava na direção da menina. Elizabeth o atingiu com feitiço que o fez voar de encontro com a parede. Deu ordens para que a aluna se refugiasse em sua Sala Comunal e manteve a varinha na direção do comensal.

— São crianças, Lobo. Por que você não pega alguém do seu tamanho? — Elizabeth segurou a varinha com firmeza enquanto assistia ele se levantar aos poucos.

— Como você? — Ele rosnou com um sorriso obsceno.

Greyback correu na direção de Elizabeth, mas foi impedido quando ela quase o atingiu com o mesmo feitiço de fogo que Edward usara. O homem tentou a atingir com algum feitiço de magia das trevas, mas Elizabeth utilizou-se do _Protego_ , fazendo com que o feitiço ricocheteasse ainda mais forte. Não esperando por aquilo, Greyback foi atingido e uma feia ferida abriu-se em seu peito. Rosnando de ódio, partiu para cima da bruxa lançando uma enxurrada de feitiços, que Elizabeth conseguiu rebater sem falta. Ele até tinha um certo poder, mas sua selvageria e raiva o tornavam inconstante e facilmente derrotável. Ficando cada vez mais irritada, ela mandou o seu bom senso às favas.

— _Crucio!_ — O grito de dor de Greyback chamou atenção dos outros que lutavam. Tanto alunos quanto Comensais da Morte a olharam espantados.

Ela não manteve a Imperdoável por muito tempo; apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo fraco. Algum outro bruxo a atingiu com um feitiço fraco que a fez cair, mas logo virou-se para acertá-lo em cheio com um _Estupefaça_. Levantou-se rapidamente e permitiu-se mais um momento de insensatez. Deu um forte chute no rosto de Greyback, o que fez surgiu um corte perto da boca. Sabia que havia comprado uma briga feia com o lobisomem.

Mais à frente, encontrou Lupin a lutar contra dois comensais. Enquanto ele se ocupava com um, o outro estava pronto para lançar a Maldição da Morte no bruxo. Assim que ouviu o comensal proferir as palavras do feitiço, Elizabeth lançou uma barreira em torno de Lupin, o que fez com que a maldição rebatesse na proteção e acabasse por atingir o próprio comensal que a lançou. O outro seguidor de Voldemort correu em direção a outro lugar e Elizabeth foi checar se Lupin estava bem. Nem mesmo percebeu que Snape passou por ela.

A batalha seguiu por mais algum tempo. Elizabeth duelava bravamente com Yaxley quando viu Snape seguir para fora do castelo com Draco em seu enlaço.

Estava feito.

Seu breve momento de desatenção fez com que Yaxley a atingisse com um feitiço que cortou o tecido da calça. Voltando a si, lançou na direção do comensal um feitiço qualquer que o deixou desacordado sobre o chão de pedra.

— Elizabeth! — Harry Potter a gritou.

O pavor nos olhos de esmeralda do garoto foi a confirmação que faltava para Elizabeth. Ela correu até ele enquanto o garoto tentava falar:

— Snape... Ele... Ele...

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça em negativa, pedindo para que ele não dissesse nada. Segurou o queixo de Harry em seus dedos e olhou profundamente nas bolotas verdes que eram os olhos do rapaz e, por Legilimência, assistiu todo o horror que acontecera na Torre de Astronomia. Viu Draco desarmar Dumbledore, lutar contra seu dever, a chegada dos Comensais da Morte, a chegada de Snape...

Dumbledore estava certo o tempo todo. Draco jamais conseguiria, era apenas um menino assustado. A frieza com que Snape tinha agido quase pôs Elizabeth em dúvida e ela se culpou por isso. Era o plano. Ele precisava agir assim, precisava ser convincente. Sabia que a alma do homem que amava estava dilacerada.

Quando saiu da mente do garoto, seus olhos estavam embaçados de lágrimas e sua mente revivia a toda hora a visão de Dumbledore sendo atingido e caindo para o nada. A batalha estourava ao redor deles.

— Elizabeth — Harry a chamou —, o Snape.

— Snape… — murmurou e logo se lembrou das palavras do professor dizendo “siga o plano”. Reuniu todo ódio que sentia naquele momento por Voldemort, Greyback, Bellatrix e, até mesmo, Jonathan e disse de maneira cortante. — Snape!

Virou e caminhou muito rápido na direção em que Snape fora. Seus passos eram duros e as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem que ela percebesse. Harry vinha ao seu lado. Assim que alcançaram o Saguão de Entrada, foram surpreendidos pelos irmãos Carrow às suas costas.

— Eu cuido disso — disse ao garoto. — Vá atrás do Snape.

Harry Potter hesitou por um momento, mas assim que Elizabeth lançou o primeiro feitiço contra os irmãos, o garoto concluiu que ela ficaria bem. Ele correu na direção dos jardins deixando Elizabeth com os dois comensais. Eles eram dois e eram muito mais eficientes do que Greyback. A adrenalina não deixava com que Elizabeth sentisse cansaço ou dor na perna ferida num passado não tão distante. Finalmente conseguiu atingir Amico com um _Petrifico Totalus_ e Aleto com uma magia que a deixaria desorientada por algum tempo. Tempo o suficiente para que Elizabeth corresse até os jardins.

A cabana de Hagrid em chamas era o que iluminava os jardins naquela noite fúnebre. Queria poder apagar o fogo que lambia as paredes do casebre do meio-gigante, queria salvar Canino que esganiçava dentro da cabana da mesma forma que queria poder ter salvo Sirius, Emma e Dumbledore.

Mas não podia. Não estava em suas mãos.

— Bloqueado outra vez — ouviu Snape dizer a Potter — até você aprender a calar a boca e a fechar a sua mente!

Elizabeth entendeu que, mesmo naquela hora, Snape ainda tentava dar instruções ao garoto, mas sabia que ele não escutaria, não assimilaria. Severo Snape era um traidor agora, um assassino.

— Revide, seu covarde! — O garoto gritou.

— Covarde? — Snape gritou. — Do que você chamaria seu pai, hein? Que só atacava quando eram quatro contra um.

Elizabeth corria.

— _Sect_...

— Você se atreve a usar meu próprio feitiço contra mim, Potter? — Snape voltou a gritar depois de bloquear o feitiço e lançar um que fez Harry voar e cair quase perto de onde Elizabeth chegava. — Eu sou o Príncipe Mestiço!

Snape deu as costas na mesma hora que Harry erguia a varinha de novo. Elizabeth pretificou o garoto que a olhou, paralisado, sem entender.

— Desculpa, Harry — gritou enquanto passava pelo garoto. — Mas proteger você é a prioridade.

Correu mais do que nunca agora. O feitiço que lançou, diferentes dos de Harry, acertou Snape nas costas e ele cambaleou.

— Pelas costas, Jones? — Berrou num tom que fez Elizabeth se arrepiar de maneira ruim. — Achei que era mais corajosa.

Ela e Snape duelaram brevemente. Conforme haviam combinado, o duelo não era nada mais do que ataques leves, mas convincentes, de Elizabeth e defesas eficientes de Snape. De acordo com o plano, ela deixaria que Snape a atingisse com um _Incarcerous_ e ele a levaria dali. Mas Elizabeth se esquecera dos Carrow que, àquela altura, já tinham se livrado dos feitiços e alcançavam o grupo que fugia.

Talvez tenha sido Aleto que a acertou com um feitiço que não saberia dizer qual era. Seu corpo todo endureceu e doeu como se estivesse levando uma _Cruciatus_ , e aos poucos ela viu sua visão escurecer e sua mente se esvair. Já estava desacordada quando caiu com tudo no chão, abrindo um machucado na testa.

Antes de desmaiar, as últimas duas coisas que pensou foi em Snape e na oração favorita de dona Carmen:

“Deus,

Dai-me serenidade para aceitar as coisas que não posso mudar,

Coragem para mudar as que posso

E sabedoria para discernir uma da outra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe”, 2005.


	38. Mansão Malfoy

****

**Mansão Malfoy**

**_“I hope some day I’ll make it out of here.”_ **

_“lovely” – Billie Eilish ft. Khalid._

A primeira coisa que Elizabeth notou quando abriu os olhos foi a dor pungente que acometia o seu corpo. Era algo que ela jamais havia sentido antes. Definiria a dor como se houvesse uma corda amarrada ao dedão do seu pé que era puxada com toda a força existente, fazendo com que ela tivesse a sensação que seus músculos e pele seriam arrancados. Tentou se mexer, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi emitir um gemido de dor.

_Que os Carrow queimem no inferno,_ ela pensou com ódio.

Apesar da dor alucinante, tentou permanecer calma e analisar o lugar em que se encontrava. Sentia que estava deitada sobre um colchão fino. O peso do corpo afundava a espuma escassa e ela podia sentir o chão contra as suas costas. Não havia nenhuma luz cegante que a fez fechar os olhos novamente. Na verdade, o local estava relativamente escuro, mas sua visão periférica captava uma luz amarelada. Reunindo força, conseguiu virar o pescoço para o lado esquerdo – o que provocou mais um gemido e seus olhos lacrimejaram – e viu uma porta de ferro. Havia uma portinhola de grades e a luz amarelada vinha de um candelabro preso à parede do corredor.

Então pareceu que tudo voltou muito rápido à sua mente.

Ela e Severo tinham feito amor como nunca antes, tomaram banho juntos e ela seguiu para os seus próprios aposentos, onde ficou até... Até a batalha começar. Lembrou de acertar alguns Comensais da Morte, achava que tinha acabado por matar um deles; lembrou da família, de Greyback... _Greyback_. Ela rezou para que não cruzasse mais com ele. Lembrou, também, de correr com Harry Potter, de duelar contra aos Carrow, de confrontar Snape e, por fim, o feitiço que a atingiu pelas costas. É, com certeza tinha sido algum dos Carrow.

Lembrou-se de Dumbledore.

Ela sentiu um ardor conhecido nos olhos ao pensar em como reagiriam quando encontrassem o corpo do seu padrinho. Esperava que ele tivesse morrido em paz, que seu corpo ainda estivesse em um estado decente. Esperava que fizessem o funeral mais lindo possível e quis estar lá. Mas suas lágrimas não chegaram a cair, pois uma sombra se moveu pelo corredor, bloqueando parcialmente a luz do candelabro.

A porta se abriu com um rangido terrível. A forma negra a fitou por algum tempo parada à porta. A pessoa caminhou, então, parecendo pegar algo no bolso. O perfume que invadiu o nariz de Elizabeth era... Era conhecido. Mas não era Snape. Era um cheiro forte e marcante, amadeirado com notas de limão. Era um cheiro que já sentira antes, porém não conseguia lembrar de onde. Seu coração acelerou dentro do peito.

— Beba isso — disse o homem. A voz... Céus, ela o conhecia de algum lugar, mas de onde? — Vai aliviar os efeitos da maldição.

O homem pressionou levemente o gargalo da poção contra os lábios pálidos de Elizabeth, que hesitou logo de início, mas abriu a boca deixando que o líquido atravessasse sua garganta. Logo sentiu uma sensação gelada passando por todo seu corpo e a dor já não era mais insuportável. Ajeitou-se sobre o colchão, sentando-se, e seus músculos protestaram de leve, o que lhe causou uma careta.

— Ele quer vê-la — a figura disse ao estender a mão para ela.

— Quem?

— Ora, Elizabeth... — A maneira como seu nome foi dito lhe provocou um arrepio terrível. — O Lorde das Trevas, é claro.

Elizabeth sentiu outra onda de frio passar pelo seu corpo, mas não era mais da poção. Era medo. Hesitando a todo momento, ela aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e o homem a ajudou a se levantar. Ele a segurou com firmeza pelo braço direito, mas sem machucá-la, e a encaminhou para fora da cela.

Ela se concentrava em suas pernas, tentando não cair. Quando a luz bruxuleante do candelabro os iluminou, percebeu que o comensal não usava máscara. Jesse Leambroundi parecia não ter envelhecido um único segundo; ainda era o rapaz galanteador que se formou em Hogwarts no ano em que Elizabeth ainda era estagiária. O choque fez com que suas pernas travassem. Jesse também parou e sorriu para ela. Mas não era mais aquele sorriso encantador e bondoso que dava para Elizabeth sempre que a via pelos corredores do castelo. Não, esse sorriso era maldoso e irônico.

— É bom revê-la também. — Jesse disse com sua voz doce. — Continua tão linda quanto eu me lembrava.

Ele soltou o aperto do braço dela e se aproximou quase a encurralando contra a parede.

— Você ainda vai precisar de mais algumas doses dessa poção para se recuperar totalmente. O Lorde das Trevas está muito desgostoso com quem quer que tenha machucado você. Parece que isso não estava nos planos dele. Bem, ele a espera. Vamos?

Jesse disse tudo como se falasse do clima. Ele descansou uma das mãos nas costas de Elizabeth e com a outra apontou o caminho. Apesar de não estar confiando em seu próprio corpo, tanto pela dor que não se extinguira quanto pelo medo, suas pernas a guiaram com uma firmeza até surpreendente. Pelo corredor iluminado com candelabros, havia outras celas. Perguntou-se se havia outras pessoas presas. Alcançaram uma escada íngreme, que Elizabeth encontrou uma pequena dificuldade de subir, mas Jesse a ajudou com paciência e o sorriso sarcástico.

Atravessaram uma porta de madeira escura e se viram num corredor extenso e escuro. Havia alguns quadros pendurados nas paredes, todos com pessoas pálidas e cabelos platinados. Os Malfoy. As pinturas a encararam com soberba, mas todas permaneceram em silêncio. Mais à frente, eles subiram um pequeno lance de escadas, que não tinha mais do que cinco degraus. Viraram em mais um corredor e mais outro, até que chegaram no que, com certeza, deveria ser a entrada da mansão. O saguão era espaçoso e ornamentado em mármore preto, branco e dourado. Existia um esplendoroso lance de escadas no meio do cômodo e um mezanino.

Jesse voltou a segurá-la pelo braço e seguiu para uma majestosa porta ao lado direito da escada, onde parecia ser uma sala de estar. A porta estava aberta, e antes de entrar Elizabeth conseguiu vê-lo de costas, parecendo conversar com um outro comensal.

— Milorde. — Jesse se anunciou assim que adentraram a sala.

Lorde Voldemort virou-se rapidamente. O brilho macabro e surpreso em seus olhos fez com que o estômago de Elizabeth se revirasse.

— Foi ela, milorde — o comensal com quem Voldemort conversava disse apontando para Elizabeth. — Ela que desviou a minha Maldição da Morte e acertou o Gibbon.

— Bem, é uma pena, Rowle. — Voldemort disse sem tirar os olhos ofídicos de Elizabeth. — A senhorita Jones apenas fez o que eu faria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Rowle pareceu surpreso e, até mesmo, indignado, mas abaixou a cabeça em respeito e murmurou “sim, milorde”.

Seguiu-se, então, um breve momento de quietude. Elizabeth varreu o cômodo com os olhos, desesperada para fugir do olhar de Voldemort. Jesse havia a soltado e agora estava parado atrás dela. Ao seu lado esquerdo estavam Yaxley e Rowle, do outro lado estavam Narcisa e Bellatrix; esta olhava de Voldemort para Elizabeth com ódio palpável, enquanto a irmã mantinha o olhar baixo. Elizabeth lembrou que Snape havia lhe contado que Bellatrix era uma espécie de concubina do Lorde das Trevas, e a mulher imaginou se a outra estava sentindo ciúmes.

— Venha cá — a voz fria do bruxo das trevas soou alta.

Elizabeth deu dois passos incertos para frente com os olhos abaixados, sentindo o olhar de Bellatrix a perfurar. Os olhos de íris vermelhas fitaram Elizabeth com interesse, prestando atenção em cada parte dela. Voldemort pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo, enroscou-a nos dedos longos e deixou cair de volta sobre o seu ombro.

— Achei que jamais a veria novamente — ele sussurrou de maneira que só ela pôde ouvir. Caminhou ao redor dela como um abutre à espreita. — Você está da maneira que a deixei, Tina. — Parou às costas dela e se aproximou da orelha dela; o hálito de morte esquentando a pele da nuca de Elizabeth. — Você adorava quando eu te chamava assim. Tina...

Elizabeth engoliu em seco – sentindo a garganta ressecada – e virou o rosto para o outro lado, tentando afastá-lo de si, e seu olhar caiu sobre Bellatrix. A sua prima segurava a varinha com força em sua mão magra e seus olhos carregavam tanto ódio e inveja que Elizabeth teve medo.

_Medo._ Era um sentimento com o qual ela viria a se habituar.

Voldemort, por sua vez, se moveu novamente e parou defronte a Elizabeth. Os dedos frios e pálidos alcançaram o queixo dela e ele a forçou a olhá-lo. Voldemort sustentava uma espécie de alegria medonha e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. Porém, seu olhar e sorriso vacilaram quando encarou os olhos de Elizabeth. Não encontrar os castanhos esverdeados de Valentina, e sim os castanhos escuros de outra mulher, pareceu trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

— A semelhança com a sua avó é assustadora, Elizabeth. Precisava vê-la pessoalmente para acreditar. — Encarou-a dentro dos olhos e em momento algum ela desviou o olhar. Parecendo surpreso e satisfeito com o fato dela não ter demonstrado medo, ele sussurrou. — Ela não era tão destemida assim...

Voldemort olhou para as outras pessoas presentes e declarou:

— Irei me ausentar por algum tempo. Com os eventos dessa noite, é esperado que o Ministério apareça por aqui para fazer algumas perguntas a Draco. É óbvio que Harry Potter dirá a todos o que viu. — Narcisa mexeu o pescoço de modo desconfortável quando seu filho foi mencionado. Voldemort a ignorou e continuou. — É por isso também que aconselhei Snape que fugisse. Ele não estará seguro até que tomemos o Ministério. Nenhum de nós estará. Mas não fiquem preocupados, hoje é um dia a ser comemorado. O dia em que Alvo Dumbledore foi derrotado.

Rowle, Yaxley, Jesse e Bellatrix sorriram e vibraram. Narcisa permaneceu imóvel, assim como Elizabeth.

— Infelizmente, não terei tempo para conversar com você ainda, Srta. Jones. — Voldemort voltou a observá-la. — Ainda levará alguns dias para que se cure da maldição de Aleto. E fique tranquila sobre isso. Eventualmente, eu ensinarei uma lição a ela. — Passou o indicador sobre a varinha branca.

As íris vermelhas saíram do rosto de Elizabeth e desceram para o seu corpo. Ela desviou o rosto para outro lado. Não precisava nem queria ver o modo como ele a olhava com interesse.

— Ora, o que houve com você? — Ele perguntou apontando para as roupas sujas e rasgadas da batalha. Virando-se para os outros, ele declarou com firmeza. — Quero que todos saibam que a senhorita Jones não é uma prisioneira. Ela é minha convidada e espero que todos a tratem bem.

Voldemort encarou Bellatrix ao dizer as últimas palavras. A bruxa abaixou a cabeça e assentiu.

— Narcisa — chamou com um tom cortante —, leve Elizabeth para o quarto. Dê roupas limpas a ela e algo para comer, imagino que esteja com fome. A partir de hoje, ela é responsabilidade _sua._ — O tom dele não deixava espaço para dúvidas. Se algo acontecesse a Elizabeth, Narcisa Malfoy iria sofrer as consequências.

A mulher mais velha moveu a cabeça em entendimento e caminhou até Elizabeth. Pôs uma mão sobre o ombro dela e a guiou até o andar de cima, para o quarto onde seria sua nova cela. Elizabeth sentou-se sobre a cama espaçosa e confortável e seguiu a prima com os olhos.

Narcisa parecia muito abatida. Elizabeth lembrou-se que Lúcio Malfoy passara o ano inteiro em Azkaban e seu filho acabava de se livrar de um encargo terrível. A senhora Malfoy pegou uma toalha do guarda-roupa e a entregou para Elizabeth. Ela parecia agir de maneira automática.

— Vou pegar algumas roupas minhas para você. — Narcisa tinha uma voz rouca e bonita, e falava baixo evitando olhar para a outra mulher. — Talvez fiquem um pouco largas, mas vão servir até que compremos roupas novas. Vá tomar banho e logo trarei as roupas e o jantar.

Ela deu as costas para o quarto e seguiu lentamente para a saída. Antes que alcançasse a maçaneta, Elizabeth não conseguiu se segurar:

— Narcisa!

A mulher se voltou com olhos apáticos. Elizabeth não sabia dizer o que pretendia ao chamá-la. Talvez o fato de Narcisa ser sua parente a deu um fio de esperança ao qual se agarrar. Porque, apesar de todas as conjunturas, o olhar de Narcisa não era vazio e mórbido como o de Bellatrix, ou como de qualquer outro comensal. Lembrou que Narcisa correu risco ao procurar Snape, há quase um ano, pedindo que protegesse seu único filho da missão suicida que Voldemort designara a ele, querendo puni-los pelas falhas de Lúcio. Elizabeth quis acreditar que uma mulher como Narcisa, que pôs o filho acima de todas as outras coisas, não poderia ser um monstro como a irmã era. Talvez até a odiasse – afinal, Elizabeth estava do outro lado da guerra e, bem, tinha torturado seu marido na Batalha do Ministério, justamente aquela em que ele falhou –, mas algo no olhar de Narcisa diminuiu toda a angústia que sentia.

— Sim? — Narcisa perguntou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

— Er... — pensou em algo rápido. — Não precisa trazer o jantar. Não acho que vou conseguir comer nada agora.

Narcisa apenas assentiu e se retirou. Elizabeth pegou a toalha e se levantou. Olhou em volta encontrando um quarto muito mais espaçoso do que pareceu à primeira vista. O carpete era de um verde escuro e as paredes subiam brancas encontrando o teto de gesso. Um bonito lustre estava pendurado no centro do teto. A cama era de tamanho _queen size_ e estava forrada com grossas cobertas negras. Havia um abajur elegante em casa mesa de cabeceira aos lados da cama. Defronte a cama, havia uma penteadeira e um espelho majestoso. Do outro lado, estavam um pequeno guarda-roupa e uma escrivaninha. Existia uma única janela, que estava tampada com uma grande cortina preta. Ela olhou para a sua esquerda e encontrou uma porta que descobriria ser o banheiro. Era uma gaiola muito bonita, afinal. Talvez tornasse sua “estadia" mais confortável do que a cela onde acordou.

No banheiro, ela se despiu lentamente, pois seu corpo ainda doía consideravelmente. Quando se olhou no espelho, entendeu o espanto de Voldemort com sua aparência. Ela estava acabada. Além das roupas que estavam rasgadas e sujas de terra, suor e sangue, viu que a queda que sofrera devido à maldição de Aleto lhe causou um galo na testa. A pele estava inchada e muito vermelha e, agora, com a adrenalina da batalha e do encontro com Voldemort passadas, ela começava perceber os outros sinais dos duelos. Ela tinha um arranhão na perna, pontos arroxeados pelo abdômen e a perna atingida na Batalha do Ministério voltava a doer. Sem falar, é claro, nos seus cabelos completamente bagunçados e o olhar oco.

Quando a água morna do chuveiro caiu forte sobre seus cabelos, ela abaixou a cabeça. Viu seus fios negros molharem aos poucos, se esticando e ficando pesados. O arranhão na perna ardeu quando a água o alcançou. Viu o cordão que sua avó lhe deu. A corrente era longa e o pingente de runa caía delicadamente entre seus seios. Mais acima, com a correntinha mais curta, a pequena safira parecia a olhar de volta.

Dumbledore, ela se lembrou mais uma vez.

Ergueu os olhos para o vidro do box e encarou seu reflexo. Parecia ter chegado ao seu limite de tristeza; o seu coração só podia guardar uma quantidade finita de angústia. Ela estava tão cheia de tudo que não conseguia esboçar nada. Afinal, quando a esponja está encharcada, pode o mar passar por cima sem que uma lágrima a mais entre. ¹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Trecho adaptado da obra “O Corcunda de Notre Dame”, 1831, do autor francês Victor Hugo. Trecho original: "Chegara ao fundo da dor possível. O coração humano [...] não pode conter senão certa quantidade de desespero. Quando a esponja está encharcada, pode o mar passar por cima sem que uma lágrima a mais entre."


	39. Os outros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, meus amores! Estou aproveitando o intervalo entre as minhas aulas pra postar o capítulo rapidinho.
> 
> O capítulo de hoje é um pouco diferente. Não temos Elizabeth nem Snape. Aqui teremos um panorama de como outros personagens estão lidando com os acontecimentos. Particularmente, esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos!
> 
> Boa leitura a todes!

****

**Os outros**

**_“Miss you but I try not to cry as time goes by.”_ **

_“Bye Bye" – Mariah Carey._

**_NOITE DE HORROR EM HOGWARTS: ALVO DUMBLEDORE É ASSASSINADO E PROFESSORA, RAPTADA_ **

_O mundo bruxo amanheceu, nessa primeira manhã de julho, com notícias terríveis. Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts desde 1956, foi encontrado morto nos jardins do castelo, enquanto Elizabeth Jones, professora recentemente efetivada na escola, desapareceu depois que Comensais da Morte – seguidores d’Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado – invadiram o castelo._

_Testemunhas que estiveram em Hogwarts na noite em questão disseram que o diretor havia se ausentado durante o dia, e que não tinham conhecimento de que Dumbledore havia retornado até encontrarem o seu corpo. De acordo com a autópsia, Alvo Dumbledore foi vítima de uma Maldição da Morte – uma das três Maldições Imperdoáveis – e, já depois de morto, caiu, ou foi jogado, de uma grande altura, pois tinha uma quantidade significativa de ossos fraturados, além do corpo se encontrar em uma posição que indicava queda._

_Além disso, a professora Elizabeth Jones desapareceu depois de ter sido vista, pela última vez, correndo em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts. As testemunhas contaram que a professora duelou com comensais e que acreditam que ela possa ter sido raptada pelos criminosos._

_As pessoas entrevistadas pela equipe do Profeta Diário contaram ainda que o professor Severo Snape, que leciona na escola desde 1981, foi visto saindo do castelo junto dos comensais. Snape também não foi mais visto até então._

_Elizabeth Jones é professora de Poções, licenciada pelo projeto do Ministério da Magia “Programa Bruxo de Especialização” e formada pela Escola de Feitiçaria Castelobruxo, no Brasil. Todos os entrevistados não pouparam elogios à professora, sempre frisando que a senhorita Jones é muito inteligente, atenciosa e didática. A família pede para que quem souber ou tiver informações sobre o paradeiro da jovem entre em contato com o nosso jornal._

_Alvo Dumbledore era diretor de Hogwarts, ex-professor de Transfiguração, possuía Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, além de outros incontáveis títulos honrosos. Entre seus feitos mais notáveis está o duelo contra Gerardo Grindelwald, em 1945, que se encerrou na derrota do bruxo das trevas e, consequentemente, sua prisão em Nurmengard. O jornal presta condolências à família e amigos do diretor e informa que, em breve, dedicará uma matéria em sua memória._

_O Profeta Diário ainda investiga sobre como e por que os Comensais da Morte invadiram o castelo de Hogwarts, a identidade do assassino de Dumbledore e o aparente sequestro da professora._

_Por Ben Mears._ ¹

_O Profeta Diário, primeiro de julho de 1997._

* * *

A campainha soava sem cessar. Quando dava pequenas pausas, era substituída por batidas desesperadas na porta. De acordo com o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira, eram 09h24. Um horário justo; não era inadequadamente cedo nem demasiadamente tarde. Mas fora dormir muito tarde após longas horas de pesquisas e, depois, sexo. O homem ao seu lado na cama ainda dormia tranquilamente, alheio a quem quer que estivesse à porta. Levantou-se e vestiu uma regata da mesma cor da calça de algodão.

— Pelo sangue de Morgana, já vai! — Gritou quando saiu do quarto.

Quando Paul destrancou a porta e a abriu, a primeira coisa que saltou sob a sua visão foi a cabeleira loira de Melissa e seus olhos arregalados.

— Mel? O que...?

A mulher empurrou uma edição d’O Profeta Diário na direção do rosto do colega. As palavras da manchete assaltaram os olhos de Paul e, abaixo do título da matéria, as fotos, lado a lado, de Dumbledore e Elizabeth fizeram com que suas pernas quase fraquejassem. Ele tomou o jornal das mãos de Melissa e a puxou para dentro do apartamento. Os dois se sentaram sobre o sofá em absoluto silêncio.

Melissa estava em choque demais para sequer chorar. As íris castanhas de Paul vagavam rapidamente de um lado para o outro, engolindo cada palavra escrita, esperando que no decorrer da reportagem dissesse que Elizabeth fora encontrada e que estava bem. Mas isso não aconteceu.

— Deve haver um engano, não é possível... — Ele largou o jornal sobre a mesa de centro.

Melissa negou veementemente com a cabeça, os olhos finalmente estavam lacrimejando.

— Foi o maior burburinho no St. Mungus quando o corpo do Dumbledore chegou para a autópsia. Falei com Carlinhos Weasley, ele é meu amigo, e ele me confirmou. Parece que um dos irmãos dele foi atacado por um comensal.

— Precisamos falar com os pais da Lizzie. — Paul passou a mão pelo cabelo crespo cortado à escovinha. — Ajudar nas buscas... Eu não sei.

— Mandei uma coruja para eles assim que li a reportagem, mas acho que a carta ainda não deve ter chegado. Não sei se seria certo aparecer de repente em Blakeney nessa situação.

Simplesmente estavam apavorados demais. Elizabeth Jones havia sido raptada e só Deus poderia saber onde e como ela estava.

— Mas como? — Paul se perguntou. — Lizzie é uma bruxa esplêndida, como pode ter sido pega?

— Acho que... — Melissa fungou. — Acho que foi o Snape. Você notou isso na matéria? Disseram que ele fugiu com os comensais.

— Misericórdia...

— Acho que ele deve ter se aproveitado do que Lizzie sente por ele.

— O quê? Como assim?

— Ah, achei que ela tivesse te contado. — Melissa apertou os dedos. — Eles estavam juntos, Paul. Foi por causa dele que brigamos daquela vez.

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre os dois. Não havia mais o que ser dito. A dor e desespero de não saber o paradeiro e bem-estar de uma amiga parecia pior do que a morte. Pelo menos no falecimento se tem certezas. Num desaparecimento apenas resta esperanças e, às vezes, nem isso.

Vladmir acordou sem o calor do namorado junto ao seu. Estranhou, pois Paul sempre o acordava assim que despertava. Ouviu um breve murmúrio de vozes na sala e vagou para lá. Paul e uma jovem – que identificou como Melissa, segundo uma foto mostrada pelo namorado – estavam sentados em silêncio. As feições no rosto de ébano de Paul eram desconhecidas por Vladmir. Sentiu medo.

— Amor?

Paul pareceu acordar do seu transe, e tanto ele quanto Melissa fitaram o russo.

— A guerra, Vlad. — Paul sussurrou. — Ela começou.

* * *

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a noite de horrores em Hogwarts. Uma semana que Alvo Dumbledore deixara o mundo bruxo. Uma semana que ninguém sabia onde estava Elizabeth Jones.

Àquela altura, o Profeto Diário já havia tido acesso à versão de Harry Potter. Dumbledore fora assassinado por Severo Snape, antigo professor de Hogwarts, que, por sua vez, raptou Elizabeth Jones com a ajuda dos Carrow e fugiu.

O burburinho foi intenso. Ninguém no mundo bruxo tinha Snape em suas graças. Os que foram seus alunos tinham motivos de sobra para desgostar dele, outros estudaram com o Comensal da Morte mais ou menos na mesma época e sabiam das companhias com quem andava; e ainda tinham aqueles que nem chegaram a conhecer o professor, mas não simpatizavam com ele apenas pelas histórias que ouviam. Apesar de tudo isso, apesar de parecer que apenas Dumbledore confiava em Snape, apesar de quase todos o odiarem, não houve sequer uma pessoa que não ficasse chocada com as notícias. Precisava-se de muito sangue frio para matar um idoso já debilitado. Precisava-se ser muito audacioso para matar Alvo Dumbledore.

A Ordem da Fênix, além de algumas outras pessoas, fizeram buscas por alguns dias. Reviraram Hogsmead, a Floresta Proibida, o Beco Diagonal, falaram com alguns transeuntes e comerciantes, mas ninguém tinha qualquer informação sobre Elizabeth. Os pais da professora deram um basta nas buscas, apesar da Ordem ter tentado convencê-los a continuar. Não podiam continuar. Doía demais.

Doía demais não ter notícias de Elizabeth. Doía demais não fazer ideia de onde Snape se metera. Doía demais ter pedido um amigo como Dumbledore.

Na segunda semana de julho, Edward podia ser encontrado caminhando num cemitério em Ennis, na Irlanda. Hector, com quase oito meses, balbuciava algumas sílabas dentro do carrinho de bebê. Ele e o filho tinham se mudado por tempo indeterminado para o casarão de Blakeney. Os pais acharam que não seria prudente a família ficar separada em tempos de tantas incertezas.

O sol da manhã de verão aquecia na medida certa. Edward semicerrou os olhos devido à claridade e continuou a andar. A luminosidade solar, que atingia o carrinho, mostrava como Hector parecia cada vez mais com a mãe. Seus cabelos eram crespos de um tom de castanho claro e seus olhos eram duas bolotas achocolatadas fitando curiosas o mundo ao seu redor. A pele era uma mistura da dos pais, tinha uma cor linda e viva de café com leite – talvez mais café do que leite.

Edward estacionou o carrinho e sentou-se de frente para o túmulo. Os raios do sol que açoitavam o concreto quase traziam algum acalento ao viúvo. Emma amava o sol. Sempre acordava cedo para tomar um banho de vitamina D.

Já não doía tanto, oito meses depois. Tampouco se sentia tão solitário. Mas a saudade era um sentimento avassalador e sua avó o avisara alguns meses atrás que a saudade nunca ia passar. Ele apenas iria aprender a conviver com ela.

_Saudade_. Era uma palavra que ele, particularmente, gostava. Em inglês não havia nenhuma palavra totalmente exata para o sentimento. Ele poderia usar _I miss_ , mas parecia que só _saudade_ poderia chegar perto de abranger a imensidão do que ele sentia. Sentia falta de Emma quando acordava e não a encontrava na varanda tomando sol, quando ele tomava chá sozinho, quando deitava e não tinha outra pessoa ao seu lado na cama. Sentiu falta dela de maneira pungente quando Hector balbuciou a primeira palavra – “iwabet”, o que ele achou que seria Elizabeth. Não teve tempo de contar isso à irmã. E sentia mais falta ainda de Emma agora que Elizabeth estava desaparecida. Bem, os Jones sabiam que ela estava na Mansão Malfoy, mas não saber sobre a situação dela era o mesmo que não saber nada.

— Está tudo muito estranho, Emma — disse depois de algum tempo. — Meu pai se tranca no laboratório e passa horas analisando suas plantas e ervas. Acho que em breve ele deve escrever um artigo sobre o uso de alguma erva para o tratamento de glaucoma. Mamãe está mais calada do que nunca, e você sabe que ela é tagarela. E minha vó... Às vezes escuto ela chorar baixinho, o que é muito estranho, porque ela sempre foi a mais durona de nós. Ela passa quase o dia todo na varanda esperando que Snape chegue com notícias.

Um vento agradável assobiou. Os cabelos quase pretos de Edward se bagunçaram, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Observou o filho, que agora parecia entretido com uma pequena borboleta que revoava o carrinho, e sentiu inveja. Queria estar alheio a tudo como Hector.

— Eu gosto dele, sabe? — Voltou seus olhos para o túmulo. — Do Snape. Eu fico pensando no que você disse sobre ele quando contei que suspeitava que Elizabeth estava apaixonada. Lembra? Você disse: “ele era um péssimo professor. Não havia uma única alma estudantil em Hogwarts que gostasse dele”. Aí você bebericou seu chá — sorriu saudoso — e continuou: “mas ninguém pode resumir um homem a apenas uma única personalidade. Ser um professor ranzinza não é a única faceta de Snape, assim como você não é só um magizoologista viciado em trabalho. Talvez Elizabeth tenha visto algo que ninguém mais vê”.

Edward, então, esticou o braço para fazer carinho na barriguinha do filho, que sorriu com seus únicos dois dentinhos. Ele se levantou e limpou a grama da calça. Girou o carrinho e caminhou para a saída. Hector, talvez não tão absorto como o pai achava, franziu o cenho e balbuciou alguma coisa, como se estivesse reclamando de algo. Virou-se no carrinho, como se tentasse olhar para trás, para fitar o túmulo que dizia:

_EMMA REGINA GREEN-JONES._

_17.10.1971_

_15.11.1996_

* * *

A casa de Blakeney parecia morta, embora habitasse nela uma família. O silêncio, na maior parte do tempo, era quebrado por Hector em suas tentativas de falar ou quando chorava. Era o bebê que mantinha a família sã. Como aprendera a engatinhar, todos precisavam ficar atentos ao menino para que nenhum acidente acontecesse.

Edward passou a abrir o consultório apenas três vezes por semana, e eram nesses dias que o restante da família parecia acordar levemente do torpor, já que se revezavam nos cuidados do bebê. Robert se dedicava às suas pesquisas, mas parecia ser o único produtivo. Cassiopeia tentara pintar uma vez, mas não tinha forças nem para pegar o pincel. Também já não se ouvia mais as teclas do piano de Valentina. Até mesmo a coruja de Elizabeth parecia sentir que algo não estava certo; passava a maior parte do dia pousada sobre o parapeito da janela do quarto da dona. A falta e preocupação para com Elizabeth era absurda. Seguravam-se na ideia de que Voldemort não a machucaria, pelo menos não de modo fatal. Porém, com o passar dos dias, esse fio de esperança ia se despedaçando. Era difícil não saber o que esperar, e era mais difícil ainda ter que esperar.

Robert encontrou Valentina sentada no pequeno sofá da varanda, o que já era habitual. Vênus estava pousada no braço do sofá e Valentina a acariciava com uma das mãos. O homem sentou-se ao lado da idosa, ambos fitando o campo exorbitantemente verde dos jardins.

— Minerva enviou uma coruja — disse. — Perguntou se não queremos buscar os pertences da Lizzie.

— É prudente que façam isso. — Valentina comentou. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Voldemort terá alguma influência sobre Hogwarts e pode ser perigoso as coisas de Elizabeth continuarem lá.

A coruja alçou voo repentinamente para ir caçar. Valentina passou a mão nos fios brancos de seus cabelos e trouxe a xícara que segurava na outra mão até seus lábios. O chá já estava frio, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

— Mãe, não é culpa sua.

Ela assentiu silenciosamente ainda fitando os jardins. Esperava desesperadamente que Snape aparecesse de uma vez por todas com notícias, e que fossem acalentadoras.

— Eu sei disso — respondeu ao filho. — Sei que errei em trair o seu pai, mas sei que não poderia adivinhar que aquele homem se tornaria o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. Também não poderia saber que um dia eu teria uma neta que nasceria com a maldição de ser parecida comigo. Mas não posso evitar de me sentir assim. Não posso me desfazer desse sentimento inato de que eu tenho culpa.

Robert permaneceu calado, pois conseguia entender o lado da mãe. Sua filha caçula havia sido levada, e mesmo que soubesse que fazia parte de um plano, ele não podia evitar de se sentir impotente.

— A senhora acha que eu errei em ter esperado tanto tempo para contar a ela sobre a profecia? — Questionou enquanto a observava.

Valentina, por fim, abandonou a vista esplêndida do campo e olhou para seu filho. Seu único filho. Seu menino que agora já tinha cabelos grisalhos. Ela passou a xícara de chá para a outra mão e repousou a mão direita sobre a esquerda de Robert. Ela respondeu:

— Algum tempo atrás eu diria que sim. Hoje eu vejo as coisas de uma perspectiva diferente. Nosso destino sempre irá nos encontrar. Acredito que tudo aconteceu da maneira que tinha que acontecer. Você só queria protegê-la pelo tempo que podia. Fez o certo, Rob.

Ele afirmou com um gesto da cabeça e suspirou. Levou a mão enrugada da mãe ao rosto e a beijou. Levantou-se do banco e deu as costas para voltar para dentro quando Valentina comentou:

— Eu não ia com a cara da Cássia quando vocês começaram a namorar.

Robert virou-se para a mãe com um sorriso e viu que ela sorria de volta.

— O meu pai menos ainda — ele disse. — Afinal, ela era uma Black. Ele nunca gostou dos Black.

— Tampouco gostava de sonserinos, e Cassiopeia conseguiu ser os dois. — Valentina sorriu mais ainda.

Robert riu, mas franziu o cenho.

— Aonde quer chegar, mãe?

— Christopher não ia gostar do Snape — escondeu o sorriso ao levar a xícara aos lábios.

— Não, não ia — gargalhou saudoso. — Ele diria: “Liz”, ele a chamava assim, lembra? “Liz, cuidado com as serpentes...”

— “...Elas rastejam antes de dar o bote” — ela completou juntando-se à gargalhada do filho. — Seu pai era um grifinório insuportável!

A risada cessou os poucos e os dois respiraram em busca de ar. O novo silêncio era mais confortável do que o antigo, agora inebriado pela lembrança acolhedora de Christopher Jones.

— Eu sinto falta dele. — Robert murmurou mais para si do que para a mãe.

— Eu também.

Mãe e filho observaram os jardins mais uma vez, talvez esperando que alguém chegasse. Talvez não Snape, mas alguém. Talvez um vislumbre da malandragem de Sirius, do cabelo crespo de Emma, dos fios prateados de Dumbledore ou até mesmo do andar elegante de Christopher.

Alguém. Alguém que eles amassem. Alguém como Elizabeth. Apenas alguém.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Ben Mears é um personagem do escritor Stephen King. Ele aparece no livro “Salem" (previamente publicado como “A Hora do Vampiro”), de 1975.
> 
> Olá, meus amores! Estou aproveitando o intervalo entre as minhas aulas pra postar o capítulo rapidinho.
> 
> O capítulo de hoje foi um pouco diferente. Não temos Elizabeth nem Snape. Aqui tivemos um panorama de como outros personagens estão lidando com os acontecimentos. Particularmente, esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos!
> 
> Até sábado! Beijão ♥


	40. Voldemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amores! Nossos piticos estão de volta nesse capítulo (não da maneira que a gente quer, mas...).
> 
> Boa leitura!

****

**Voldemort**

**_“Seems I’ll never wake from this nightmare.”_ **

_“Walk Away" – Christina Aguilera._

Já havia se passado vinte e dois dias desde a morte de Dumbledore. Vinte e dois dias desde o desaparecimento de Elizabeth. A Ordem da Fênix continuava a procurar por ela, embora a família tivesse alegado que não iria mais participar das buscas pois era tudo doloroso demais. Algumas pessoas próximas à família tentaram consolar e os visitaram algumas vezes, mas Cassiopeia barrou essas visitas em determinado momento. Não queria ver ninguém, a não ser que tivesse informações sobre Elizabeth.

O medo e a preocupação os atormentavam de tal forma que eles começaram a ter dúvidas. Será que Elizabeth estava mesmo na Mansão Malfoy? E se Voldemort estivesse a mantendo presa em outro lugar? E se Dumbledore estivesse errado? E se Voldemort não se importar em fazer mal a Elizabeth? E se Snape for realmente um traidor?

Era Edward que tentava manter os parentes longes desses pensamentos. Dumbledore não se deixaria enganar por Snape por tantos anos, ele alegava. Sua irmã mantinha um relacionamento com Snape há tempo o suficiente para que soubesse quem ele era de verdade. Além disso, Edward reconhecia o olhar que vira Snape oferecer a Elizabeth mais de uma vez. O rosto austero do ex-professor se suavizava e sua expressão corporal relaxava. Era algo muito similar ao jeito que seu pai agia quando estava com a sua mãe. Era muito parecido com a maneira que ele se sentia ao estar com Emma.

Era uma manhã de quarta-feira. O sol do verão atingia os campos do quintal dos Jones, deixando o verde mais verde, e as árvores se moviam pouco com o vento escasso e formavam sombras tentadoras. Robert até mesmo evitou ficar no laboratório por muito tempo, pois o dia estava muito quente e ficar trancafiado num cômodo abafado não era uma ideia prudente. Edward vestira um roupa leve e as mulheres estavam trajando vestidos folgados. Hector parecia um pouco incomodado com a temperatura mais elevada e seu pai achou melhor deixá-lo apenas de fralda.

Em um determinado horário – talvez entre as 10h e 11h –, Robert e Cassiopeia estavam na cozinha. Ele lavava a louça do café da manhã enquanto ela secava e guardava os utensílios. A casa estava imersa em silêncio, como se tornara habitual. Edward lia algum livro na sala, Hector dormia no cercadinho e Valentina, de praxe, estava na varanda. O casal trabalhava em total quietude, até Cassiopeia se pronunciar.

— Eu vi que você conversou com a sua mãe uns dias atrás. Estou preocupada com ela.

— Sim, conversei com ela — ele ligou a torneira para tirar o sabão dos copos. — Ela se sente culpada.

— Mas não é culpa dela! — Exclamou. — Ela não tem poder sobre esse tipo de coisa.

— Eu disse isso a ela, e ela falou que sabia disso, mas que não podia evitar de se sentir assim.

O dois se calaram brevemente por alguns segundos. Algo na expressão de Robert fez com que Cássia questionasse:

— O que foi?

— Minha mãe apontou uma coisa... curiosa — fitou a esposa e logo voltou a atenção à louça. — Ela disse que meu pai não teria gostado do Snape.

Os movimentos que Cássia fazia ao secar a caneca desaceleraram e ela sorriu um pouco desconcertada.

— Não teria mesmo. Ele não gostava de mim por muito menos...

— Mas isso foi no começo. — Robert disse apressadamente, pois sabia que o assunto incomodou a esposa por muito tempo. — Quando ele te conheceu melhor e viu que não era igual aos outros Black, ele ficou encantado.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. Guardou a caneca no armário e se apoiou na bancada.

— Por que isso mexeu com você?

Robert sorriu. Cassiopeia sabia lê-lo nas entrelinhas. Naquela posição, ela nem mesmo conseguia ver o rosto dele, mas sabia que algo estava errado. Ele desligou a torneira e se virou para ela, encostando-se na bancada da pia.

— Eu já vi Lizzie apaixonada antes. Ela amava Thamires, mas... Com o Snape é diferente, não é? Sinto isso.

— Também sinto.

— Lembro que foi um choque para mim quando ela contou sobre Thamires. Precisei de algum tempo para entender que minha filha tem o coração puro o suficiente para amar homens e mulheres.

— Sim... — Cassiopeia sorriu-lhe. — Mas qual é o problema com Snape?

— Eu... — hesitou. — Eu não sei se Snape é bom o suficiente para Lizzie. — Disse por fim. — Se depois dessa guerra eles escolherem continuar juntos, eu... Não sei. Snape é um bom homem, mas é um homem de muitos erros e tragédias. Não quero que minha filha seja arrastada para isso. Eu estou errado em pensar assim?

Cassiopeia pensou por um momento. Quis contar algo que sabia, mas calou-se. Tinha certeza de que Snape moveria céu e terra pela sua filha, apesar das mazelas que ele carregaria consigo para sempre.

— Não, não está — disse. — Realmente, Snape é um bom homem, mas não é o genro dos sonhos de ninguém. Mas eu confio no que Lizzie sente por ele e eu confio no que ele sente por ela, apesar de toda aquela frieza que ele finge ter. Está tudo bem querer o bem dela e ter ressalvas quanto a quem ela se envolve. Mas, no fim das contas, isso é uma decisão da nossa filha.

A resposta de Robert se perdeu. A porta de entrada se abriu bruscamente e bateu contra a parede, provocando um barulho que assustou o casal. Eles correram para sala e Valentina estava postada, assustada, a poucos passos da porta.

— Vó? — Edward largou o livro sobre o sofá e se levantou.

— Ele está aqui — foi tudo que falou enquanto apontava em direção aos jardins.

Edward se precipitou e atravessou a porta, alcançando Snape já quase nos degraus que davam para a varanda. O rapaz pegou o homem pelas vestes e o segurou contra a cerca de madeira escura da varanda. O ex-professor ergueu as mãos em redenção enquanto Edward apontava a varinha para o seu rosto.

— O que a minha irmã tem tatuado na costela?

— Um caldeirão. — Snape respondeu sem hesitar.

Edward o soltou na mesma hora que abaixou a varinha e Snape percebeu que ele o fitava com olhos maliciosos e um esboço de sorriso. Snape sentiu o rosto esquentar e desviou os olhos aos ajeitar as vestes.

— É estranho pensar que você pega a minha irmã — o rapaz riu e deu dois tapinhas no ombro do outro.

Snape seguiu Edward até adentrarem a casa e rezou para que não estivesse ruborizado. Robert, Cassiopeia e Valentina estavam em pé e com expressões mistas de medo e preocupação. Edward parou ao lado do pai e avisou que conferira a identidade do visitante.

— Esse é o novo protocolo da Ordem — explicou Robert. — Tememos que haja pessoas fazendo uso de polissuco.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e disse:

— Eu sei o que querem saber primeiro. Eu não a vejo desde... — ele pensou em dizer “o dia da morte de Dumbledore”, mas ainda era difícil demais ao menos assimilar o que tinha acontecido. — Desde que a levei até a Mansão Malfoy. O Lorde das Trevas me aconselhou a me esconder por algum tempo, afinal estou na mira do Ministério da Magia como principal suspeito. Por isso não pude vir antes. Era arriscado.

— Se não tem notícias de Elizabeth, por que veio? — Valentina disse com raiva, mas logo se retratou — Me desculpe. Eu só...

— Está preocupada com a sua neta, Sra. Jones. É compreensível, não tem porque pedir desculpas. Mas eu não ter a visto não significa que não trago notícias.

— Ora, por que estamos em pé que nem flamingos? — Cassiopeia alegou, balançando a cabeça como se tentasse afastar o nervosismo. — Vamos nos sentar.

Assim que todos se acomodaram na sala, os Jones encararam Snape com olhos ansiosos. Ele fitou brevemente o cercadinho aonde Hector continuava a dormir e notou como o menino crescera.

— Quando cheguei à mansão naquele dia, o Lorde das Trevas não estava presente. Elizabeth foi levada para as masmorras. Ela foi atingida por Aleto Carrow e ficou desacordada por algumas horas. Eu passei, então, essas últimas semanas em fuga. Até que ontem eu fui chamado. Durante minha passagem pela mansão, eu soube que Elizabeth foi transferida para um dos quartos da mansão, e que o Lorde das Trevas deixou muito claro que ela é uma convidada, e não uma prisioneira.

Snape percebeu que Edward e a mãe franziram o cenho enquanto Robert e Valentina trocaram um olhar de esguelha. Hector permanecia quieto. Ele continuou:

— O Lorde das Trevas também se ausentou durante esse tempo. Disse que estava resolvendo alguns assuntos e que saíra da mansão visando uma possível visita da equipe de investigação. Então, durante esses dias, ele não estava lá. Ele e Elizabeth não tiveram maiores contatos...

— Maiores? — Valentina questionou com a voz trêmula.

— Soube que ele falou com Elizabeth quando ela acordou, mas parece que não foi nada demais.

— Mas isso não responde a dúvida, Snape. — Cassiopeia tinhas as mãos cruzadas com força sobre o colo. — A minha filha está bem?

— Está, Sra. Jones. Parece que ela, apenas, não tem se alimentado muito bem.

— Ela não consegue comer bem quando está passando por estresse. — Robert comentou como se falasse consigo mesmo.

Houve um rápido momento em que mais ninguém falou algo. Edward se levantou para conferir o filho – que continuava a ressonar tranquilamente – e Valentina apertou a mão de Robert. Cassiopeia, por sua vez, olhava para Snape de uma maneira que o incomodou. Era quase como se ela soubesse de algo que ele não sabia. Como se quisesse lhe dizer algo.

Edward voltou a se sentar e perguntou a Snape o que Voldemort pretendia ao convocá-lo.

— Eu iria dizer isso a vocês — disse. — Nos próximos dias, a Ordem deve se organizar para deslocar Harry Potter para outro lugar. O garoto fará dezessete anos no fim do mês e a proteção que ele tem irá cair. O Lorde das Trevas aproveitará para tentar atacar. Ele me chamou para avisar isso, mas ainda vai reunir os outros comensais para passar o plano, talvez amanhã. Imagino que vocês já saibam disso. — Os Jones fizeram que sim. — Vocês estão no trajeto do plano?

— Não, ficamos de fora. — Cássia disse. — Não querem que nos envolvamos, por causa de Elizabeth.

— Quão infiltrado no Ministério Você-Sabe-Quem está? — Robert curvou o lábio com preocupação.

— Yaxley está tentando enfeitiçar Pio Thicknesse. Acredito que em breve ele será bem sucedido.

Hector acordou silenciosamente. Segurou-se na tela do cercadinho e ficou em pé, embora bambeasse. Ele pronunciou alguma frase incoerente, mas o tom de sua voz dizia que não estava muito satisfeito. Edward correu até a cozinha e voltou com uma mamadeira. Durante esse tempo, Snape percebeu – um tanto encabulado – que o bebê o encarava.

— Eu devo ir — declarou assim que Hector sugou violentamente o bico de silicone e o som provocou uma espécie de constrangimento em Snape.

— Eu o convidaria para ficar para o almoço, mas sei que irá negar. — Robert se levantou junto com o homem.

— Não seria prudente me demorar, Sr. Jones.

— Pode me chamar de Robert, filho.

Aquilo soou quase como se Robert estivesse lhe dando sua bênção. Snape sentiu, pela segunda vez naquele dia, seu rosto ficar quente, e ele assentiu com a cabeça deixando os cabelos caírem sobre o seu rosto.

Ele foi acompanhado pelo pai de Elizabeth até a varanda e Robert o seguiu com o olhar até que ele aparatasse. Cássia ainda o fitava com os mesmos olhos enigmáticos de antes.

* * *

Elizabeth estava sentada no chão do banheiro, de frente para o vaso sanitário, há muitos minutos. Ela vomitara tudo que havia comido – e isso não era muita coisa. A última vez que seu estômago se revirou, a única coisa que conseguiu pôr para fora foi uma gosma esbranquiçada. Seu esôfago queimava e o diafragma doía pelo esforço das contrações do vômito, ou melhor, dos vômitos.

Fechou a tampa da privada e deu descarga. Escovou os dentes enquanto fitava o próprio reflexo no espelho. Seus olhos estavam assustadoramente fundos e escuros, e tinha perdido peso. Gargarejou a água, secou o rosto com a toalha branca e voltou para o quarto.

O susto que a acometeu fora grande e fez com que sentisse vontade de vomitar de novo. Voldemort estava parado próximo à porta do quarto e a encarava com uma expressão neutra. Elizabeth levou a mão involuntariamente até o peito, sentindo o coração pulsar descontroladamente.

— Perdoe-me — ele disse. — Da próxima vez irei bater.

Ela permaneceu parada perto do batente da porta do banheiro. Ele, agora, a fitava com olhos curiosos, quase como uma bebê que descobre as próprias mãos.

— Venha cá — ele mandou estendendo uma mão para ela.

Elizabeth andou alguns passos, mas manteve uma distância segura, recusando a mão magra e pálida que ele oferecia. Voldemort abaixou o braço lentamente e seu rosto se fechou em ódio.

— Eu disse para vir até aqui! — Sibilou e fez um gesto simples com a mão. O feitiço não-verbal agiu como uma corda que puxou Elizabeth até ele.

Estava tão perto que ela conseguia ver as pequenas poeiras grudadas na túnica negra. Conseguia ver, também, a pele acinzentada que possuía pequenas manchas. Os dentes dele pareciam pertencer aos monstros de literatura de horror, e o cheiro... Ele cheirava à morte. Surpreendeu-se ao encará-lo abertamente e questionou como um rapaz tão bonito pudera se tornar aquilo. Como se tivesse lido a sua mente – o que ela sabia que não era o caso, pois sua Oclumência permanecia inabalada -, ele murmurou perto demais do seu rosto:

— Gosta do que vê?

— Nem um pouco — contraiu o rosto com puro nojo.

Voldemort ajeitou a postura e se afastou do rosto dela. Ela achou ter visto o queixo dele tremer – talvez de raiva, talvez de humilhação –, mas decidiu que devia ter sido apenas uma impressão. Abaixou os olhos do rosto horripilante dele e olhou em linha reta, fitando apenas a túnica.

— Vim para avisá-la que estarei muito ocupado nos próximos dias. Mas assim que puder, nós iremos conversar.

Ela apenas fez que sim e ele se virou para sair. Mas antes que alcançasse a porta, ele perguntou:

— Você tem alguma comida favorita?

Elizabeth piscou algumas vezes e demorou um pouco a assimilar a pergunta estranha e repentina. Virou-se para ele e respondeu com uma expressão confusa:

— Gosto de peixe.

— Então mandarei os elfos fazerem peixe para você. Precisa comer.

— Eu não tenho fome.

Em uma questão de milésimos, Voldemort agarrara-lhe bruscamente pelo braço e trouxe o rosto para perto do dela.

— Eu não perguntei se você está com fome, eu disse que você _vai_ comer — bravejou entredentes. Os olhos vermelhos a encaravam com raiva e posse. — Você não tem serventia para mim se estiver doente. Entendido, senhorita Jones?

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça desesperadamente dizendo que sim e ele a soltou com força, fazendo com que ela cambaleasse um pouco. Quando percebeu que seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas, ouviu a porta fechar com um estrondo. Deixou-se cair sobre a cama, completamente sem forças. Agarrou os cordões que usava e rogou com todo clamor que possuía para que aquilo acabasse logo.

Por favor, que acabasse logo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? O que Cassiopeia sabe e não tá contando pra gente? Alguma teoria? 
> 
> Tivemos mais um encontro entre Lizzie e Voldemort... Serão complicados os dias que Elizabeth passará nessa casa, hein.
> 
> Bem, estamos em dezembro e quero dizer algumas coisinhas:
> 
> Eu estou participando do primeiro concurso de fanfics do grupo no Facebook "Severo Snape Fanfictions". As regras são bem rigorosas, e como o concurso tem caráter anônimo (as administradoras receberam as fics por e-mail e enviaram para as juradas sem identificação de autor), eu não posso dar muitas dicas sobre as duas fics (uma drabble e uma maiorzinha) que escrevi. Mas posso dizer que o resultado sai no dia 25, e no dia 26 eu já devo postar a drabble e no dia 07/01 começarei a postar a fic mais longa.
> 
> Falando em janeiro, dia 03 é aniversário de vossa autora (sim, chegarei na casa dos vinte). Então, vai ter capítulo extra, ok? Dia 02 (sábado) - curiosidade: minha irmã faz aniversário um dia antes de mim - vai ter postagem normalmente, aí no domingo eu vou postar mais um capítulo. 
> 
> É isso, meus benzinhos. Beijão, fiquem bem! 
> 
> Até terça-feira. 💙🦅


	41. As suposições da Ordem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amores!
> 
> Posso contar uma coisa? Já posso dizer que estamos na reta final da história. Faltam um pouco mais de 10 capítulos para o fim... Eu já estou sofrendo.
> 
> Bem, boa leitura!

****

**As suposições da Ordem**

**_“Confesso, acordei achando tudo indiferente.”_ **

_“Confesso” – Ana Carolina._

Elizabeth estava sentada sobre a cama. Tinhas as costas contra a cabeceira e as pernas encolhidas contra o peito. O queixo estava apoiado em um dos joelhos e ela traçava com o dedo desenhos não identificáveis sobre a colcha branca. Suas unhas estavam grandes, maiores do que já estiveram um dia. Aquilo a incomodava bastante, pois sempre manteve as unhas curtas por ser mais adequado ao preparo de poções. Mas era tudo diferente agora, até mesmo as roupas que trajava.

Narcisa havia trago as roupas novas uns dois ou três dias depois que chegara à mansão. Não faziam o estilo de Elizabeth. Todas as peças consistiam em vestidos compridos e blusas e saias igualmente longas de um estilo muito retrógado para os anos 1990. Pelo menos as cores eram de seu agrado: preto, cinza e tons escuros de azul ou verde. Narcisa tinha acertado no tamanho das peças, mas agora, semanas depois, todas já estavam um pouco largas. Ela parecia... doente.

Sua “cuidadora” – como gostava de se referir a Narcisa – estava atrasada. De acordo com o relógio que agora havia sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, que foi um pedido que tinha feito e fora atendido, seu jantar deveria ter sido entregue há, pelo menos, uma hora. Um serviço de quarto descuidado, pensou com um sorrisinho triste, tentando arrancar graça de alguma coisa.

Ouviu-se, então, duas pequenas batidas à porta. Pelo ritmo, era Narcisa. Elizabeth murmurou para que entrasse e a mulher adentrou. Narcisa Malfoy caminhou pelo quarto e pôs a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha. Virou-se para Elizabeth com uma expressão que transitava entre impaciência e desconforto.

— Como está?

— Se eu disser que estou bem, estarei mentindo. — Elizabeth disse abaixando as pernas. — Mas posso dizer que estou bem na medida do possível. É uma boa resposta?

— Vomitou hoje? — Ignorou completamente a pergunta retórica carregada de sarcasmo.

Elizabeth apenas negou com a cabeça. Narcisa virou para pegar a bandeja novamente e a deixou ao lado de Elizabeth, sobre o colchão.

— Precisa comer — disse olhando atentamente para Elizabeth pela primeira vez naquelas semanas. — O Lorde das Trevas providenciou uma compra maciça de peixes.

Ela trouxe a bandeja até o colo e levantou o cloche, revelando um belo salmão. Sua mente vagou para muitas semanas atrás, quando Snape providenciou um jantar surpresa para os dois, alegando que queria distraí-la de tudo. A lembrança a machucou mais do que imaginaria. Por isso, forçou sua mente para outro assunto.

— Você demorou hoje.

— O Lorde das Trevas convocou uma reunião.

— Todos estavam aí? — Perguntou num tom indiferente, mas pensou em Snape, embora fosse justamente isso que procurava evitar.

— Os mais próximos. — Narcisa virou-se para sair do quarto. — Coma.

— Seu marido voltou? — Questionou um pouco antes de Narcisa alcançar a porta. Ela voltou-se para a outra com uma expressão confusa. — Eu pensei ter ouvido a voz dele nos últimos dias...

— Sim. Ele voltou. Agora coma.

Quando pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta, Elizabeth a chamou novamente. Narcisa permaneceu de costas e revirou os olhos.

— O quê?

— Por que isso?

Elizabeth não precisou explicar para que Narcisa entendesse. A resposta veio mais rápida e indiferente do que Elizabeth estava esperando.

— Porque se você morrer de inanição, eu morro também. Entendeu? — Virou-se rapidamente apenas para vê-la assentir com a cabeça. — Agora, coma. _Por favor._

E, apressadamente, Narcisa já estava fora do quarto. Mas Elizabeth havia entendido. Aquele “por favor” não foi por Narcisa.

* * *

Poucos dias depois, a Sra. Malfoy adentrou o quarto fora do horário das refeições. Elizabeth se alarmou um pouco, apesar da outra manter uma expressão livre de emoções. O jeito de Narcisa às vezes lhe lembrava Snape.

— O que...

— Você está atrasada? — Narcisa a interrompeu. Elizabeth percebeu, então, que ela trazia algo nas mãos.

— Você está falando...

— Da sua menstruação — interrompeu-a novamente.

— Que dia é hoje? — Elizabeth perguntou sentindo seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido.

— Vinte e sete.

— Bem, não está exatamente atrasada. Ela sempre desce ao final do mês ou começo do próximo. Eu até estou sentindo algumas cólicas.

— Mas existe alguma possibilidade? — Narcisa se aproximou mais alguns passos.

— Eu... — engoliu em seco. — Bem, eu tive relações há pouco tempo. Mas eu uso, quer dizer, usava, antes de vir para cá, uma poção contraceptiva.

— Nenhum método contraceptivo é cem por cento eficaz, Elizabeth.

— Você está me assustando — disse ao se levantar.

Narcisa apertou os lábios e pareceu pensar por um momento no que estava fazendo. Por fim, ela caminhou até Elizabeth e a entregou os dois frascos que tinha nas mãos. Um era uma poção e o outro era um copo vazio.

— Sabe como funciona? — Narcisa perguntou sem esperar por uma resposta. — Você urina no copo e depois coloca a poção. Se ficar rosa, é negativo. Azul, positivo.

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça em compreensão e se trancou no banheiro. Narcisa sentou-se sobre a cama e esperou com paciência. Em nenhum momento pensou em sair dali. Já estivera no lugar de Elizabeth mais de uma vez. Os minutos de espera até a urina ter a cor exata eram os piores. Queria ter tido alguém ao seu lado nas vezes desesperada que precisou fazer o teste. Lúcio não ligava, desde que lhe desse um herdeiro.

A porta do banheiro se abriu de maneira tímida. Narcisa fitou Elizabeth com a mesma indiferença de antes. A jovem não parecia nervosa, tampouco havia algum sinal de choro em seu rosto. Suas feições estavam, apenas, confusas.

— Rosa.

Narcisa soltou o ar disfarçadamente.

— Acredito que seja o estresse. Isso já aconteceu antes — lembrou de Jonathan.

— Fico tranquila agora. Uma gravidez na sua situação seria algo terrível. — Levantou-se para sair. — Vou trazer seu almoço.

— Narcisa, obrigada — disse com sinceridade.

A senhora Malfoy apenas a olhou por alguns segundos e saiu do quarto.

* * *

O negrume do céu parecia envolver A Toca.

O plano de retirada de Harry Potter da casa dos tios não saíra como o planejado. A informação falsa sobre a data do deslocamento que a Ordem introduziu no Ministério parecia não ter sido aceita por Voldemort. Ele sabia que estariam levando Harry Potter embora, apesar de que não esperava que houvesse sete Potters. Talvez tenha sido um dos movimentos mais arriscados que a Ordem já dera, e o ferimento irreversível de Jorge Weasley e a morte de Olho-Tonto corroboravam para isso. E, naquele momento, o céu escuro dançava em volta d’A Toca. Dançava uma dança traiçoeira ao redor dos membros da Ordem da Fênix.

Depois de todos brindarem em memória de Alastor Moody – com exceção de Jorge, que ainda estava debilitado –, os soluços grosseiros de Hagrid eram a única coisa que profanava o silêncio amedrontador da casa. Existia algo quase místico na morte de um homem como Moody. Ele era um dos melhores aurores já vistos, um homem forte, apesar da deficiência, e um bruxo poderoso. Sua morte trazia uma sensação de desesperança. Se Olho-Tonto fora assassinado, que chances tinham eles? Se Dumbledore fora morto de maneira tão fria, por que eles também não seriam?

Harry, que passara as últimas semanas mantendo-se informado através das notícias escassas e cada vez mais manipuladas do Profeta Diário, lembrou-se do que o afligia desde... Desde àquela noite em Hogwarts.

— Alguma pista de onde Elizabeth está? — Ele quebrou o silêncio por cima do choro de Hagrid.

— Não — Lupin suspirou e encheu mais um copo de uísque.

Harry murmurou algo que fez com que Lupin o fitasse com alarde. O homem parou o copo a caminho da boca e perguntou:

— O que disse?

— Que eu acho que sei porque levaram Elizabeth.

— Porque ela é uma membra da Ordem... — Hermione apontou, mas foi interrompida pelo amigo.

— Eu e Elizabeth tivemos uma pequena discussão uns meses atrás. O motivo não importa, mas... — sua voz tremeu.

— Harry, diga logo!

— Ela e Snape estavam juntos. Acho que foi por isso.

Todos os pares de olhos estavam em Harry agora. Em algum momento, Hagrid tinha parado de soluçar e agora prestava muita atenção na conversa. Tonks, lembrando da conversa que tivera com a prima muitos meses antes, disse:

— Ela uma vez me contou que estava com alguém. Mas eu nunca ia imaginar que... — Suspirou.

— Mas você tem certeza? — Lupin voltou a perguntar ao garoto.

Harry fez que sim e explicou:

— Eu sempre via os dois juntos pelo Mapa do Maroto. Elizabeth estava sempre nos aposentos dele. — Suas bochechas coraram. — Então teve um dia que nós nos desentendemos e eu disse que sabia sobre eles. Ela ficou com medo. Disse que se alguém de lá descobrisse, Voldemort iria querer a cabeça dela. Mas, agora, analisando tudo que aconteceu...

— Acha que Snape a seduziu? — Foi o Sr. Weasley que falou. — Mas por quê?

— Para levá-la para o lado deles. Ela é prima de Bellatrix e Narcisa, se provou na Batalha do Ministério. — Lupin terminou o uísque do copo. — Mas Elizabeth jamais se voltaria contra nós, contra o padrinho dela. Então, Voldemort a sequestrou. E pensar que esse era o maior medo de Sirius...

— Acha que existia alguma possibilidade de ela estar... Sabe? — Não era capaz de dizer o que achava, mas Lupin fez isso por ele.

— Morta? Não. Se Voldemort a queria do lado deles, ele não a mataria. Ou ela está sendo feita de prisioneira, ou...

— Ou está sob a Maldição Imperius — Tonks completou. — Talvez ela fosse um deles hoje.

Ela agarrou a garrafa e encheu mais um copo para si, assustada demais com a ideia de que sua prima pudesse estar sendo manipulada.

— Então Mundungo desapareceu, não é? — Lupin mudou de assunto bruscamente.

Houve uma mudança repentina de clima. Gui Weasley havia contado que Mundungo ficara apavorado com o ataque dos Comensais da Morte e aparatou durante o ataque, e logo depois Olho-Tonto tinha sido atingido. Com a volta do assunto, uma tensão acometeu a todos e a maioria pareceu pensar a mesma coisa.

— Sei o que está pensando — Gui disse —, e pensei o mesmo, porque eles pareciam estar esperando por nós, não é? Mas não acho que Mundungo nos traiu. Eles não sabiam que haveria sete Harrys e foi Mundungo que deu essa ideia, certo? Então por que ele não contaria a eles o plano todo? Ele só entrou em pânico. Ele nem mesmo queria participar, Olho-Tonto o obrigou. E Você-Sabe-Quem investiu primeiro nos dois, é o suficiente para deixar alguém desesperado.

— Você-Sabe-Quem agiu assim como Olho-Tonto previu. — Tonks fungou. — Ele achou que Harry estaria com algum dos aurores mais fortes. Perseguiu, primeiro, Olho-Tonto e, depois, seguiu para o Kingsley...

Fleur Delacour se pronunciou, com as lágrimas caindo sobre seu rosto lindo, e alegou que alguém certamente havia os denunciado, talvez não intencionalmente. Seu sotaque francês ficava ainda mais evidente agora que estava nervosa e chorando.

—Não! — Harry exclamou chamando a atenção de todos. O uísque, definitivamente, inflara a sua voz. — Quero dizer, se alguém errou, não foi por mal. Não é culpa dele. — Disse ainda com a voz um tanto alterada. — Temos que confiar uns nos outros. Não acredito que ninguém nesta sala me entregaria para Voldemort.

Os gêmeos concordaram com o garoto, mas Lupin o olhava com olhos piedosos, o que trouxe a Harry uma sensação furiosa.

— Acha que sou tolo?

— Acho que é igual ao seu pai — respondeu o lobisomem —, que teria considerado a maior desonra desconfiar de um amigo.

Harry entendeu que ele se referia a Pedro Pettigrew. Sentiu-se com ainda mais raiva. Quis discutir, mas Lupin lhe deu as costas para aparatar com Gui em busca do corpo de Alastor Moody.

Naquela mesma hora, a mais de 100km dali – mais precisamente em Wiltshire –, Elizabeth permanecia em seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy, desfrutando de um bom jantar, comendo bem pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, totalmente alheia ao que acontecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e As Relíquias da Morte”, 2007.
> 
> Apesar de ler aqui no AO3 há algum tempo, eu passei a postar minhas histórias recentemente. Sei que a maioria das fics aqui são em inglês (inclusive, até traduzi algumas minhas), mas eu acho que há sim um leitor ou outro falante de português aí. Me deixe saber que vocês estão aí, que tal?
> 
> Até sábado! Beijão ♥


	42. Almoço com comensais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! 
> 
> Adiantei a postagem para hoje pois amanhã ficaria meio inviável de postar. Então sempre prefiro antecipar do que adiar a postagem. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Almoço com comensais**

**_“There’s something wretched about this.”_ **

_“From Eden” – Hozier._

O casamento de Gui e Fleur fora lindo. A jovem francesa estava deslumbrante – o que já era de se esperar, pois era uma veela –, com um vestido simples e a cabeça de fios dourados adornada com uma bela tiara. Gui Weasley estava radiante e nem parecia que havia sido ferido por Fenrir Greyback num passado recente.

Após a troca de votos e a benção concedida pelo juiz do Ministério, parte da tenda se levantou, formando um grande toldo sustentado por colunas douradas. Algumas pessoas dançavam na pista, outras conversavam animadamente e alguns apenas preferiram ficar quietos enquanto bebiam. Robert e Cassiopeia estavam dividindo a mesa com Ninfadora e Remo Lupin. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram para falar com os Jones, perguntando se tinham alguma notícia da filha caçula e dizendo que sentiam muito pela situação. O casal estava mais tranquilo depois da visita de Snape, mas ainda mantinham as aparências de que estavam devastados com o acontecimento.

— Por que Andrômeda não veio? — Cassiopeia perguntou.

— Sabe que minha mãe nunca foi dada a festas. — Ninfadora respondeu. — E com tudo que está acontecendo, ela está apavorada. Não tem saído de casa.

Cássia assentiu com a cabeça e deu uma olhada atenta à prima. Notou que ela parecia ter engordado um pouco e seus seios estavam maiores. Percebeu, também, que comera pouco e disse ao marido, aos sussurros que chegaram ao ouvido de Cassiopeia, que estava sentindo um mal-estar. Cássia sabia o que era. Já tivera aquele “mal-estar” duas vezes, e hoje eles tinham 27 – quase 28 – e 23 anos, respectivamente. Preferiu não ser intrometida e apenas pegou sua taça de champanhe e a bebeu. Olhou ao redor e conseguiu ver a silhueta do filho mais velho nos jardins, sobrando a fumaça da nicotina ao vento.

Harry Potter – disfarçado de primo Barny – caminhou para fora da tenda e parou próximo a Edward. O homem deu uma longa tragada no cigarro enquanto fitava o rapaz de esguelha. Harry pigarreou.

— Sr. Jones, sou eu, Harry Po...

— Eu sei — interrompeu-o. — Me disseram que estaria disfarçado.

Harry assentiu e passou a mão pelo cabelo, agora ruivo por causa da Poção Polissuco. Ele notou, então, que Edward tinha a aliança que um dia fora da falecida esposa pendurada numa correntinha dourada, que contrastava com o terno azul escuro.

— Deve ser difícil para você vir a um casamento — comentou com incerteza.

Edward fez que sim e disse:

— A dor diminui mais a cada dia. Mas sim, é difícil.

— E o seu filho? Como está?

— Muito bem, obrigado por perguntar — levou o cigarro aos lábios. — Ele está andando. O mundo está se tornando pequeno para ele.

Sorriu para o garoto, que curvou o canto da boca. Potter deu mais um passo para perto de Edward.

— Eu sinto muito por Elizabeth. Espero muito que a encontrem logo.

— Também espero — suspirou enquanto apagava a guimba na sola do sapato Oxford, e a fez flutuar até uma cesta de lixo próxima.

— Snape a enganou — disse Harry, com rancor.

— Enganou a todos nós, garoto.

— Eu nunca confiei nele — respondeu na defensiva.

— Mas confiou no julgamento de Dumbledore — rebateu com um sorriso irônico que fez lembrar Elizabeth.

Harry se calou, pois sabia que Edward estava certo.

— Sr. Jones...

— Pode me chamar de Edward, Harry. Você me faz vinte anos mais velho assim.

— Edward — disse como se testasse o nome —, sinto que não conhecia Dumbledore. Passei tantos anos ao lado dele e...

— E ele sempre soube mais sobre você do que você sobre ele. — Edward fitou o pomar. — Dumbledore era assim com a maioria das pessoas.

— Ele também era o seu padrinho?

— Não — voltou a olhar o garoto. — Meu padrinho era amigo do meu pai, estudou com ele. Mas faleceu na Primeira Guerra Bruxa, um pouco antes de eu cursar meu primeiro e único ano em Hogwarts.

“Mas sei o que está se perguntando. Sim, Dumbledore é um velho amigo da família. Minha trisavó, Alexandra Smith, foi professora dele. Ela deu aula de Runas Antigas em Hogwarts entre 1891 até 1920. Depois foi colega de trabalho dele. Ele deu aula para os meus avós, meu pai e, se não me engano, deu aula para minha mãe antes de se tornar diretor. Sempre foi próximo da família Smith, então sabia da nossa ascendência Ravenclaw.”

O garoto assentiu e desviou o olhar para dentro da tenda. Gina estava linda em um vestido dourado que combinava muito com seus cabelos ruivos. Edward seguiu o olhar na mesma direção que Harry observava e sorriu. Ele se aproximou do garoto enquanto dizia:

— Quer saber como conheci Emma? — O garoto voltou os olhos rapidamente para o homem. — Eu tinha acabado de me formar em Magizoologia e fui para um intercâmbio na Alemanha, e ela estava lá por causa de um congresso. Nos vimos pela primeira vez num bar. Ela era a garota mais linda que já tinha visto, mas eu estava estupidamente bêbado e ela me deu um belo pé na bunda. — Ele sorriu abertamente, o que provocou pequenas rugas no canto dos olhos. — Dois dias depois, eu a encontrei no Museu de Pérgamo. Pedi desculpas pela minha atitude nada cavalheira de antes e a convidei para tomar uma bebida. Sabe o que ela fez?

— Ela aceitou? — Franziu o cenho.

— Ela me recusou novamente — riu. — Pensei: “tudo bem, ela não está nem um pouco interessada. Esse é o momento em que desisto”. Mas, na semana seguinte, eu a encontrei de novo em um restaurante. Acho que ela ficou com medo, achou que eu era algum maníaco. Mas decidi não me aproximar. Continuei sentado à minha mesa com meus colegas.

— Não foi atrás dela?

— Não. Minha família é um tanto supersticiosa e sempre me foi ensinado que nada é por acaso. Se Emma não era uma coincidência, o destino a colocaria no meu caminho de novo. — Edward piscou para o garoto. — Então voltei para o Reino Unido. Uns dois meses depois, fui convidado para ir a uma palestra em Cambridge. Quem era uma das palestrantes?

— É sério? — Harry perguntou incrédulo.

— Sim — balançou a cabeça. — E acho que ela também sentiu que não era uma mera coincidência, porque, pela primeira vez, ela sorriu quando me viu. Saímos para tomar uma bebida, depois um jantar, depois um passeio... Cinco anos depois nós noivamos.

Ele caminhou até o garoto e pôs a mão sobre o seu ombro. Olhou para Gina mais uma vez e disse a Harry:

— Sei o que está tentando fazer. Acha que terminando com ela vai fazê-la sofrer menos caso algo aconteça com você. Não vai adiantar, garoto. Terminar com ela não vai fazer com que ela pare de amá-lo. — Edward tirou a mão do ombro de Harry e a colocou dentro do bolso da calça. — Você tem duas opções: a) você pode aproveitar os momentos com ela, morrer e ela sofrer, ou b) você pode _não_ aproveitar os momentos com ela, morrer e ela sofrer. A escolha não é difícil.

Piscou para Harry mais uma vez e se virou para sair. Antes de adentrar a tenda novamente, Edward voltou-se para ele uma última vez e disse:

— Não jogue fora o tempo que pode passar com a garota que você ama. Nós não temos tempo, garoto. O tempo é que nos tem.¹

* * *

Elizabeth penteava os cabelos úmidos sentada à penteadeira. Ela já não aparentava estar tão mal. Suas olheiras estavam um pouco mais claras, o rosto estava menos abatido, ela parara de vomitar e, até mesmo, achava que as roupas já não estavam tão largas como antes. Penteou o cabelo para cima e o prendeu num rabo de cavalo alto. Seu cabelo estava grande agora. Mesmo preso, ele ultrapassava a altura dos ombros. Guardou a escova de pentear e pegou um batom rosinha. Passou-o nos lábios para esconder a palidez da boca. Então escutou as batidas de Narcisa e pediu para que entrasse. Estranhou pois a mulher não trazia sua bandeja com o almoço, mas o relógio anunciava que já era hora da refeição.

— O Lorde das Trevas quer que se junte a nós para o almoço. — Narcisa anunciou com a voz oca.

Elizabeth olhou para a Narcisa e abaixou os olhos para o colo. O nervosismo súbito fez com que seu estômago se revirasse. Soltou o ar silenciosamente por entre os lábios e passou a mão sobre o cabelo preso, trazendo o rabo de cavalo para descansar sobre o ombro esquerdo. Quando levantou, sentiu que as pernas estavam trêmulas, mas seguiu firme ao lado de Narcisa.

A mesa já estava posta. Voldemort ocupava o lugar na cabeceira. Ao seu lado esquerdo, estavam Bellatrix, Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange. Do outro lado, havia duas cadeiras vazias logo à direita de Voldemort, e depois estavam Lúcio e Draco. Narcisa se adiantou para sentar ao lado do marido, deixando a cadeira logo ao lado de Voldemort vaga. O bruxo sorriu para Elizabeth e disse:

— Senhorita Jones, que bom que se juntou a nós.

Ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira ao seu lado. Bellatrix fitou-os com incredulidade ao não acreditar que o Lorde das Trevas estava oferecendo à garota o assento ao seu lado direito. Elizabeth se sentou na cadeira oferecida – com um arrepio ruim devido à proximidade do bruxo –, tendo consciência de que todos os olhares estavam sobre ela.

Enquanto voltava a se sentar, deu um breve olhar para as pessoas que estavam ali. Narcisa e Draco estavam concentrados em seus pratos, mas notou que o garoto parecia abatido. Lúcio e Bellatrix a olhavam com raiva, enquanto os irmãos Lestrange tinham um olhar misto de curiosidade e interesse.

— Sirva-se à vontade — declarou Voldemort dando uma garfada na própria comida.

Elizabeth ergueu, então, o braço para se servir. Notou que tremia. Ignorou esse fato e pegou uma concha de purê de batata, uma porção de ervilhas e um pedaço de carne vermelha. Começou a se alimentar em absoluto silêncio, raramente levantando o olhar, que ela mantinha fixo no próprio prato.

— A senhorita não estudou em Hogwarts, não é? — Voldemort quebrou o silêncio.

Os outros não deveriam estar habituados em ver o líder iniciando uma conversa amena e despretensiosa, porque todos, sem exceção, olharam rapidamente para os dois. Elizabeth bebeu um pouco do suco antes de responder.

— Não.

Um silêncio constrangedor se fez. A resposta de Elizabeth soou muito mais cortante do que ela tinha previsto e o sorriso que Voldemort lhe oferecia se apagou.

— Eu gostaria que a senhorita se dirigisse a mim com mais respeito.

Ela engoliu a comida e passou a língua nos lábios, o que tirou a atenção de Voldemort por um momento.

— Não, senhor — disse num tom mais ameno. — Minha família se mudou para a América do Sul quando eu ainda era muito nova.

— E por que se mudaram? — Ele parecia mais satisfeito agora.

— Meu pai é um pesquisador herbologista. Nos mudamos pois ele queria estudar a flora amazônica.

— Me fale sobre a sua família.

Ela o olhou com atenção. As íris vermelhas estavam curiosas e desejosas, e Elizabeth quis correr dali. Porém, sustentou o olhar dele enquanto respondia.

— Tenho um irmão mais velho, Edward. Meu pai era filho de Valentina e Christopher Jones, que foi chefe do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas. Minha mãe é uma Black, mas foi deserdada porque, como vocês gostam de dizer, ela é uma “traidora do sangue”.

Sua voz tremeu com sarcasmo profundo na última frase. Percebeu que Bellatrix abria a boca para falar algo, mas foi mais rápida.

— Não ouse dizer uma palavra sobre a minha mãe, Bellatrix.

Pareceu, por um momento, que todos prenderam a respiração. Bellatrix piscou com surpresa, não acreditando que aquela pirralha tivera a coragem de a desafiar na frente de todos, ainda mais num local onde ela estava claramente em desvantagem.

— Quem você pensa que é para decidir o que eu digo ou não, sua fedelha?

— Eu sou uma _convidada_ na casa do seu senhor, Bella — aproveitou-se do que Voldemort dissera para ganhar vantagem em cima da prima. — Não seria nada bonito da sua parte me desrespeitar na frente de todos.

— Gostaria de lembrá-la que está na _minha_ casa, garota. — Lúcio se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

Se fosse prudente, Elizabeth, a princípio, nem mesmo teria dirigido a palavra a Bellatrix e muito menos a Lúcio. Mas sentia-se extremamente irritada com o olhar nojento de Voldemort postado sobre si e com a soberba de Bellatrix, que tinha que se provar a todo momento. Voldemort lhe dera um pequeno poder utópico ao declará-la sua convidada. Ele poderia ter a interrompido, ou, até mesmo, puni-la, mas estava calado deixando que ela fizesse o que queria. E foi o que ela fez.

— Acabou de sair de Azkaban, Lúcio. Eu não ficaria me gabando por qualquer coisa se fosse você.

— Milorde! — Bellatrix exclamou com ódio, segurando a varinha.

Voldemort fez o mais improvável. Ele riu. Sua risada era chiada, como um sibilar de serpente. Fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo se contrair enquanto gargalhava. Os outros se entreolharam com apreensão. A risada se extinguiu aos poucos e ele voltou abrir os olhos.

— Que almoço agradável! — Declarou ainda se recuperando da gargalhada. — Bellatrix, guarde isso — ordenou num tom assombroso, apontando para a varinha. — Bem, Elizabeth, como dizia... Você falou sobre seus avós paternos, não?

Ele queria que ela falasse sobre a sua avó, só não conseguia entender o que ele queria com isso. Elizabeth deu mais uma garfada no purê antes de voltar a falar.

— Meu avô trabalhou no Ministério. Ele morreu de câncer quando eu era muito pequena.

— E sua avó? — Sua voz interessada o entregava completamente.

— Você a conheceu, não? — Virou a cabeça para o lado como um cãozinho curioso.

— Sim, eu a conheci. Conheci muito bem, se me permite dizer — ele levou o vinho aos lábios finos e fitou Elizabeth por cima da taça. — Se parece muito com ela.

— Acredite, isso é o que eu mais escutei durante toda a minha vida. Mas meu pai sempre disse que as semelhanças só são físicas.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, senhor — deu um gole no suco. — Tanto meu pai quanto o meu avô diziam que minha avó era uma mulher muito impulsiva e raramente se preocupava com a consequência de seus atos.

— E você, senhorita, não é assim?

— Diferente dela, eu ainda estou viva, não é?

A menção à – falsa – morte de sua avó causou o efeito desejado. Voldemort fechou a cara e rangeu os dentes. Ela, então, lembrou-se de sua última conversa com Dumbledore e o que ele lhe dissera sobre o “assassinato" de Valentina ser, talvez, o único arrependimento de Lorde Voldemort. Sem nunca tirar seus olhos dos de Elizabeth, o bruxo disse:

— Sra. Malfoy, leve a Srta. Jones de volta ao seu quarto. Ela já terminou de comer.

O prato de Elizabeth, na verdade, ainda continha, pelo menos, metade do bife e um terço do purê, mas ela não se demorou mais um segundo na sala de jantar. Narcisa a acompanhou de volta ao quarto e disse antes de fechar a porta:

— Precisa aprender a ficar calada, Elizabeth. Isso pode lhe custar a vida.

Narcisa a deixou sozinha e retornou para a sala de jantar. Minutos depois, Leambroundi adentrou a mansão.

— Milorde — ele saudou ajoelhando-se. — O Ministro da Magia foi capturado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Trecho inspirado em diálogo da série da Netflix, “Dark”, 2017. Frase original: “Por que a gente fala isso? ‘Ter tempo’. Como podemos ter tempo quando é ele que nos tem?” (Episódio 6 da segunda temporada).
> 
> Vou dar um pequeno gostinho (não direi se é doce ou amargo) sobre o futuro da história: aguardem o capítulo 46.
> 
> No mais, bom fim de semana pra vocês. Beijos, e até terça-feira ♥


	43. Padrinho

****

**Padrinho**

**_“I will protect you from all around you.”_ **

_“You’ll Be In My Heart” – Phil Collins._

Hector foi o primeiro a acordar na casa, seguido pelo seu pai. Edward se levantou, rabugento, vendo pela fresta da cortina que o sol começava a nascer. Empurrou as cobertas com impaciência e não sorriu de volta para o bebê, que levantava os bracinhos em sua direção.

— Você precisa deixar o seu pai dormir, Hector. — Disse com um muxoxo.

Pôs as mãos embaixo das axilas do menino e o puxou para fora do berço. Colocou a mão sobre a fralda e concluiu que precisava ser trocada. Segurando Hector em um dos braços, ele pegou um pano no armário e forrou sobre a cama, onde o deitou. Abriu a fralda e fez uma careta. Hector ainda sorria para ele. Edward balançou a cabeça, tentando entender como alguém daquele tamanho podia expelir algo _daquele_ tamanho. Com magia, fez a fralda nova, lenços umedecidos e pomada virem até ele. Limpou, passou pomada nas assaduras e fechou a fralda limpa no corpinho. Vestiu-o com uma blusa também. Jogou a fralda suja dentro do cesto e quase instantaneamente ela foi incinerada.

Desceu as escadas calmamente, evitando ruídos que acordassem os outros membros da família. Ainda segurando o filho em um dos braços, ele encheu a chaleira com água e a colocou para ferver. Ele pôs Hector sentado sobre uma das bancadas da cozinha e lançou um feitiço de proteção, para evitar possíveis acidentes. Pegou duas bananas grandes e as amassou com um garfo. Colocou uma pequena colher de leite em pó e misturou à fruta. Voltou-se para o filho, que já tinha a boca aberta e se inclinava para o prato. Edward lhe deu uma generosa colherada e a usou para limpar a comida que escapou para os cantos da boca.

A chaleira apitou avisando que a água borbulhava e assustou pai e filho. Edward desligou o fogo com um gesto e continuou a alimentar Hector. Deu a última colherada e colocou o prato e talher na pia. Tirou o feitiço do bebê e o pegou no colo novamente. Sua mãe dizia que estava acostumando-o mal. Sinceramente, não ligava para isso. Gostaria de segurar seu filho no colo pelo máximo de tempo que podia.

Pegou uma caneca do armário, despejou a água quente e mergulhou o sachê do chá. Caminhou para a varanda da entrada da casa e sentou no banco. Ele ajeitou Hector em seu colo e deu a primeira golada no chá.

— Ontem, o Sr. Nielsen foi até o consultório — iniciou uma conversa com o filho. — A coruja estava com dificuldades no voo.

Hector disse sons desconexos, mas Edward agiu como se entendesse.

— Sim, sim. É estranho mesmo. Quando fui examiná-la, encontrei lesões crostosas nas patas e nódulos pequenos próximo aos olhos. Examinei uma lâmina e vi que era bouba aviária.

O bebê fez um outro som, como se respondesse o pai. Edward percebeu que Hector começava a ficar com sono novamente. Sabia que sua voz acalmava o filho. Continuou a falar:

— Mas o Sr. Nielsen fez muito bem em levá-la quando a doença ainda está no começo. Receitei alguns medicamentos, ela vai ficar bem. As vacinas dela não estavam em dia, por isso contraiu a doença.

Àquela altura, o sol já saíra totalmente e Blakeney parecia acordar também. Ao longe, conseguia ver os carros passarem na estradinha em direção à vila, outros irem na direção contrária, para os campos. Deu outra golada no chá e viu que Hector dormia tranquilamente; o rosto gordinho pressionado contra seu peito. Beijou-lhe a testa quase ao mesmo tempo que um som de desaparatação invadiu seus ouvidos.

Snape caminhava com passos duros. Edward o observou com atenção. Severo Snape era tido, geralmente, como um homem muito discreto, mas Edward percebeu que naquele momento Snape passava longe de ser uma figura imperceptível, parecendo uma grande mancha negra em contraste com a grama muito verde, além da capa que ondulava atrás de si.

— Bom dia — disse a voz profunda do ex-professor quebrando a quietude da manhã. — Perdoe-me pela hora. Sei que é muito cedo ainda.

— Dia. — Edward o cumprimentou enquanto indicava o lugar ao seu lado no banco. — Hector tem sido o meu despertador.

Snape se sentou e olhou timidamente para o bebê. Hector o deixava nervoso, pois lhe trazia aquela sensação estranha que tivera quando o segurou pela primeira – e, até então, única – vez. Aquele sentimento de ser pai, de ter uma criança que ele não abandonaria, assim como Tobias fez com ele. Mas esse sonho – se isso era um sonho, afinal – parecia cada vez mais quimérico com todo estado de emergência do mundo bruxo. A guerra que podia despontar a qualquer momento, Elizabeth presa e sem poder vê-la...

Tirou os olhos do menino, procurando frear os pensamentos que o assolavam há, pelo menos, um mês, e perguntou:

— Como vocês estão?

— Melhores depois da sua primeira visita. Mas minha mãe ficou muito assustada com o ataque no casamento.

— Fiquei sabendo sobre isso — observou um passarinho que pousava sobre a cerca. — Alguém ficou ferido?

— Sim, mas nada grave. Acho que eles queriam causar mais pânico do que dano.

Snape fez que sim. Edward afastou a caneca dos lábios e franziu o cenho na direção do outro homem.

— O que aconteceu com Jorge Weasley?

Snape fitou Edward com olhos interrogativos e um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Rapidamente, seu cérebro fez a associação dos eventos. Existia sete Harry Potters naquela noite, e ele não soube quem tinha atingido sem querer ao mirar em outro comensal.

— Foi um Weasley? Que merda! — Exclamou num sussurro. — Eu estava mirando em outro Comensal da Morte. Acabei errando o alvo. Espera... Ele mo...

— Não, não! — Edward balançou a cabeça com veemência. — Ele perdeu a orelha, mas está bem.

_Ótimo_ , pensou. _Mutilei um garoto._

— Mas Olho-Tonto...

— É, eu sei. — Snape o cortou.

— Não encontraram o corpo dele. Os comensais foram mais rápidos nessa.

— O Lorde das Trevas ficou possesso — comentou. — Ele falhou em matar o garoto de novo. Porém, acho que a raiva não se estendeu por muito tempo. Logo conseguiram capturar o Scrimgeour e ele foi morto. O Ministério é _dele_ agora.

— E qual é o próximo passo de Voldemort?

— Hogwarts. — Snape sentiu um aperto no peito ao dizer isso. — Ele vai me pôr como diretor.

Edward o fitou com olhos assustados, como se visse um fantasma. Ficou calado por um breve momento e voltou os olhos para o filho. Por fim, disse:

— De certa forma, é tranquilizador. Com você na direção da escola, os alunos correm menos riscos.

O mais velho também se fez quieto ao considerar o ponto de vista do outro. Sim, naquela posição, ele poderia arranjar meios de proteger a escola dos Carrow, que se tornariam professores. Teria o quadro de Dumbledore para guia-lo quando não soubesse mais o que fazer. Mas também significava que precisaria se dedicar a um cargo estressante, e isso implicaria em passar pouco tempo fora do castelo, ou seja, era tornar ainda mais difícil ver e ter notícias de Elizabeth. Além disso, é claro, havia a sensação de “autorrepúdio”. Como poderia pisar em Hogwarts de novo depois do que fez? Como olhar nos olhos dos antigos colegas docentes? Como encarar Minerva McGonagall?

— Chega a ser asqueroso eu ocupar o cargo que Alvo geriu por tanto tempo, ainda mais depois de matá-lo.

Edward acabou com o chá em um último gole e colocou a caneca sobre o apoio de braço do banco. Fitou o campo e deixou o ar sair com força pelas narinas.

— Você fala como se fosse um monstro, Snape — apontou com certo rancor. — Está na hora de entender que tudo o que fez e o que faz é por um motivo maior. Não há a menor chance de vencermos essa guerra sem você. — Fitou-o com ardor. — Em tempos como esse, não é hora de ficar julgando se seus meios e atitudes são honestos ou não. Posso justificar violência se estou numa guerra antipurista. Ser pai muda um homem, Snape. E se eu precisar mentir, torturar e matar para garantir um futuro bom para o meu filho, eu farei isso sem pensar duas vezes.

Hector se mexeu no colo do pai, mas continuou a dormir. Snape permaneceu calado, sabendo que as palavras de Edward ecoariam em sua mente por muito tempo ainda. Porém, naquele exato momento, não pensou muito no que havia sido dito pois Edward logo trouxe outro assunto à tona.

— Tem notícias sobre a minha irmã?

— Ela ainda está sendo mantida em um dos quartos. Mas eu soube que tem sido obrigada a fazer as refeições com os outros na sala de jantar.

Edward assentiu. Snape curvou o canto da boca lembrando-se de algo.

— Soube que ela teve um desentendimento com Bellatrix.

— O quê? — Perguntou com incredulidade, mas seu rosto também se converteu em um sorriso de satisfação.

— Parece que Lestrange quis falar algo contra a mãe de vocês e Elizabeth a pôs no devido lugar. — Disse orgulhoso. — Talvez tenha sido imprudente, mas...

— Eu daria qualquer coisa para ver a cara daquela desgraçada.

Ele, então, declarou que precisava ir embora. Despediu-se de Edward com um aperto de mão e deu as costas para caminhar até o ponto onde poderia aparatar. Mas assim que desceu os três degraus da varanda e pôs o pé no caminho de pedras, Edward o chamou.

— Eu estava pensando... — hesitou. — Se depois que tudo isso acabar, e se acabar bem, você batizaria o Hector?

Snape sentiu aquela mesma sensação estranha, agravada agora por uma sudorese em suas mãos. Olhou atentamente para Edward, esperando ver algum indício de brincadeira ou gozação, mas a feição dele era genuinamente séria. Por mais que Edward tenha sido claro, Snape sentiu necessidade de afirmar o que ouvira.

— Está me convidando para ser padrinho do garoto?

— Estou.

O ex-professor se calou. O que dizer mediante a tal convite?

— Eu pensei muito sobre isso. — Edward comentou. — A função de padrinho ou madrinha de uma criança é muito importante. É saber que aquela pessoa estará lá pelo meu filho quando, por algum motivo, eu não puder estar. Alguém como você, Severo.

A conversa, ainda mais com o uso do primeiro nome do homem, tomara um rumo extremamente pessoal. Snape procurou fugir do olhar de Edward, mas isso não o tranquilizou.

— Eu nunca fiz isso, Edward.

— Eu também nunca tinha sido pai — ele riu. — Estou aprendendo na marra a cada dia.

Era uma responsabilidade gigantesca e Snape quase se sentiu sufocado. Era entregar em suas mãos a responsabilidade física e afetiva de uma pessoinha. Era se comprometer com a proteção incondicional de um outro indivíduo. Então, a imagem de Tobias veio com muita força na mente de Snape. Lembrou-se dos raros bons momentos, das drogas, do abandono. Lembrou, também, do seu tio Isaac, que o apadrinhou, mas que jamais agiu como um padrinho. Não queria ser como aqueles homens. Não queria causar dor e desamparo à criança nenhuma, ainda mais se a criança em questão fosse seu afilhado, ou, até mesmo, seu filho. Estivera se esforçando há tanto tempo para ser a maçã que caiu longe da árvore, lutando contra seus próprios demônios para não se tornar aquilo que Tobias fora, e agora ele tinha ali uma oportunidade de provar isso. A resposta, então, pareceu muito simples.

— Eu não estou colocando a varinha na sua garganta, tudo bem? — Edward disse, encabulado pela demora de resposta. — Mas eu gostaria que...

— Eu vou — declarou Snape. — Vou apadrinhá-lo.

Edward piscou brevemente. Talvez nem ele mesmo esperasse que Snape aceitasse o convite, mas sorriu-lhe com gratidão. Observou seu mais novo compadre se afastar e aparatar logo em seguida. Ainda sorrindo, ele olhou para o filho e se levantou para colocá-lo no berço. Antes de adentrar, foi possível ouvi-lo cantarolar:

— É, Hector... Você vai ser afilhado do Morcegão das Masmorras. Vai ser o terror em Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Há uma espécie de senso comum entre os fãs de Harry Potter de que Severo Snape seria padrinho de Draco Malfoy. Porém, essa informação nunca foi mencionada em nenhum dos livros da saga nem no site Pottermore, tampouco foi dita pela autora J.K. Rowling. O apadrinhamento de Draco por Snape é muito frequente em fanfics, contudo, em “Por Trás dos Olhos Negros” eu estarei mantendo esse cânone em específico. Então Snape, assim como na saga original, não é padrinho do Draco aqui.
> 
> Amores, um Feliz Natal para vocês. Que, apesar da atual situação do mundo, todos nós possamos ter um Natal abençoado. Grande beijo!
> 
> Até sábado ♥


	44. Narcisa Malfoy

****

**Narcisa Malfoy**

**_“Um homem não te define.”_ **

_“Triste, Louca ou Má” – Francisco, el Hombre._

Narcisa sumiu durante os dias que sucederam o almoço tenso na Mansão Malfoy. Quem ia até os aposentos de Elizabeth, para chamá-la para as refeições ou prover o necessário, na maioria das vezes era algum dos elfos. Algumas raras vezes, foi o rosto pálido e magro de Draco que surgiu pela fresta para levá-la até a sala de jantar. No terceiro dia, quando o garoto a escoltava de volta para o quarto, Elizabeth perguntou sobre Narcisa. A resposta não veio. O garoto apenas se tornou ainda mais pálido e engoliu em seco. Fechou a porta do quarto com um som mudo e deixou Elizabeth sozinha com seus temores e demônios.

A prima era responsável por ela, então será que Voldemort fizera algo à Narcisa por causa de Elizabeth? Será que foi por causa da pequena discussão com Bellatrix? Sentiu-se culpada logo nos primeiros segundos que teve esse pensamento. Deveria ter ficado de boca calada. Deveria ter deixado Bellatrix dizer o que quisesse sobre sua família, pois deveria saber que era o prudente a se fazer. Tinha se gabado, para ferir Voldemort, de que não era tempestuosa como a avó, mas se mostrara tão impulsiva quanto. Se não fosse pela “proteção” que lhe era resguardada por causa de Lorde Voldemort, Lestrange teria a matado ali mesmo.

Era um início de tarde ensolarado – embora o dia parecesse sombrio, assim como todos os outros dias que antecederam esse –, e Elizabeth estava, mais uma vez, sentada à grande mesa de jantar da Mansão Malfoy. Estavam todos em seus respectivos lugares, exceto pela cadeira vazia ao lado direito de Elizabeth, que deveria ser ocupada por Narcisa. Voldemort parecia muito satisfeito nos últimos dias, desde a queda do falecido Ministro da Magia. Naquele dia, ninguém falava nada; os únicos ruídos quebrando a quietude do recinto era o tilintar dos talheres contra a louça fina dos pratos.

— O que aconteceu com Narcisa? — Reuniu coragem para irromper o silêncio.

Todos ergueram os olhos para Elizabeth, embora Draco logo tenha abaixado a vista de volta para o prato. Voldemort não moveu um único músculo para responder. Na verdade, seu olhar vagou diretamente para Lúcio.

— Essa é uma boa pergunta — disse Bellatrix, pela primeira vez direcionando seu ódio ao cunhado em vez de Elizabeth. — Minha irmã está bem, Lúcio?

— Está doente. — Lúcio respondeu simplesmente, retornando a atenção para o prato.

— Ela já foi vista por um medibruxo? — Perguntou Elizabeth, sentindo uma grande antipatia pelo homem loiro.

— Já.

— Se ela precisar de alguma medicação, eu posso fazer. — Lúcio levantou os olhos cinzentos para ela com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. — Eu sou Mestra em Poções, Sr. Malfoy. Se sua esposa precisar de alguma poção, eu posso prover.

— Ela já tem tudo que precisa.

O silêncio voltou a reinar novamente, mas, agora, continha um certo teor de animosidade e desconfiança. Ninguém comprou a justificativa de Lúcio, e Bellatrix, que tinha maior intimidade com a, talvez, enferma, ainda fitava o cunhado com olhos de ódio. O ódio era um sentimento inerente de Bellatrix Lestrange, ele não deveria ser interpretado com comoção pelos outros; mas o tom com que ela se dirigira a Malfoy e o olhar que escondia alguma coisa somavam para que as outras pessoas suspeitassem que, na verdade, outra coisa tinha acometido Narcisa.

— Faria poções para a senhora Malfoy, Elizabeth? — Voldemort se pronunciou, então.

— Sim — respondeu sem hesitar.

— Posso perguntar por quê? — Ele sorriu daquele jeito pavoroso. — Não pode dizer que é em nome da família, não é?

— Não, senhor. Não posso. — Elizabeth apertou o garfo com mais força. — Faria em nome dos meus princípios. Narcisa tem cuidado muito bem de mim desde que cheguei aqui, e ter gratidão me foi ensinado desde muito nova.

— Oh, priminha linda! — Bellatrix falou imitando a voz de uma criança. — Que gesto tocante!

_Eu não espero que você entenda o que é gratidão,_ Elizabeth pensou com raiva, mas mordeu o lábio para evitar que qualquer outra coisa escapasse de sua boca. Já colocara Narcisa em perigo demais.

* * *

— Yaxley! — A voz fria de Voldemort sibilou pelos corredores da mansão.

O comensal carrancudo se apresentou para o seu senhor em questão de segundos, curvando-se de maneira muito respeitosa. Voldemort aguardou que Yaxley ajeitasse sua postura para perguntar:

— Está gostando do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas?

— Demais, milorde — sorriu. — Sou muito grato pelo cargo.

— Bom — o homem com face serpentina ajeitou-se sobre o assento. — Yaxley, você deve se lembrar da Batalha do Ministério, que aconteceu no ano passado.

— Claro, milorde.

— Eu os enviei até lá pois estava atrás de duas profecias. Uma que falava sobre Harry Potter e outra que não foi encontrada. Ela deveria estar com as demais, mas talvez tenha sido destruída durante a Batalha. Porém, essa profecia é de extrema importância. Então, eu acho que com a sua mais nova posição como chefe do departamento, você poderia me ajudar.

— Sempre, milorde. — Yaxley disse sem hesitar, mas sem deixar de sentir uma sensação estranha.

— Eu possuo fortes suspeitas de que o Ministério também mantinha essas profecias arquivadas. Eu quero que a encontre o mais rápido possível.

— O senhor teria algum ponto de partida?

— _“Aquele destinado a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas terá auxílio. Auxílio da garota nascida no despertar do novo ano.”_ É o único trecho que tenho conhecimento. A profecia foi feita em 1981.

— Existe mais um Harry Potter, milorde? — Perguntou com preocupação.

— Cada segundo que perde aqui, Yaxley, é um segundo perdido sem procurar o arquivo. Saia!

O Comensal da Morte sumiu tão logo havia surgido, deixando seu mestre sozinho mais uma vez. A pergunta de Yaxley irritara Voldemort profundamente. Já bastava ter que lidar com mais um fracasso ao tentar matar o Garoto-Que-Sobrevivia-Toda-Vez, ainda precisava se preocupar com uma garota que ele nem mesmo fazia ideia de quem poderia ser.

Sua primeira suspeita, sabiamente, fora a sangue ruim Granger. Era o raciocínio perfeito. A garota imunda estava sempre aos calcanhares do Potter, livrando o pescoço dele de incontáveis emboscadas. Mas precisou descartá-la quando descobriu que ela não se encaixava na característica de ter nascido no começo do ano. Procurar pela garota dentre das centenas de alunos que estão e que já passaram por Hogwarts era como procurar agulha em um palheiro. Precisava do restante do conteúdo da profecia e só assim poderia dar fim na pirralha que atrapalharia suas conquistas.

Contudo, Voldemort estava muito certo de que a profecia se referia a uma menina nascida no mesmo ano em que Potter nascera, ou que fosse alguns meses mais nova. Ele nem imaginava quão errado estava. Não fazia ideia de que a garota da profecia tinha nascido sete anos antes da mesma ser feita. Ele jamais imaginaria que já a conhecia e queria, na verdade, ela para si. Nunca passaria pela sua mente que aquela que auxiliaria Harry Potter cochilava em um dos quartos acima.

Como suspeitar que a garota que procurava para matar era, justamente, a que queria viva?

* * *

Quando Narcisa reapareceu, já havia se passado um pouco mais de uma semana. Ela entrou silenciosamente no quarto, com a bandeja do café da manhã, agradecendo por Elizabeth estar no banheiro. Deixou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha e caminhou até a cama para dobrar o lençol. Dobrou-o com esmero, sem se utilizar de magia. Ultimamente, vinha preferindo realizar algumas tarefas sem o menor uso de magia, pois sentia que isso a distraía de determinados pensamentos. E realmente funcionava, já que, enquanto ajeitava a colcha que cobria a cama, não percebeu que o barulho do chuveiro se extinguira e que, agora, Elizabeth a observava em silêncio.

— Os elfos não podem fazer isso?

Em outra situação, a reação de susto de Narcisa teria sido engraçada. Seu corpo tremeu por inteiro e ela afastou as mãos do edredom como se lhe queimasse. Então, Elizabeth notou suas costas se retesarem, mas em nenhum momento Narcisa se virou para ela. A mais velha abaixou a cabeça e voltou a forrar a cama.

— Eu que estou responsável pela senhorita.

— O café da manhã não será feito lá em baixo? — Perguntou dando uma olhada na bandeja e encontrou pães, torradas, frutas e café.

— O Lorde das Trevas se ausentou. — Narcisa bateu nos travesseiros para afofá-los. — E ele não quer que faça as refeições com os outros sem a presença dele.

Elizabeth assentiu enquanto beliscava uma uva. Deu um passo para frente e Narcisa abaixou mais ainda a cabeça.

— Você sumiu. Eu fiquei preocupada. — Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do roupão. — Achei que Voldemort tinha feito algo.

Narcisa nada respondeu nem demonstrou que, ao menos, havia escutado. Ela virou-se para se retirar do quarto, tendo o cuidado de se manter de costas para a outra. Com um impulso impensado, Elizabeth segurou Narcisa pelo braço e a virou de frente para si.

A face bonita de Narcisa arregalou-se com assombro e seus olhos cinzentos lacrimejaram. Uma grande mancha esverdeada pintava a pele pálida ao redor do seu olho esquerdo. Ela encolheu os ombros abraçando o próprio corpo, voltando a abaixar a cabeça para fugir do olhar questionador da prima. Elizabeth concluiu o óbvio muito rápido. Só uma pessoa poderia agredir uma mulher e fazê-la se sentir envergonhada por isso.

— Narcisa...

— Está tudo bem — ela quis garantir, mas havia apreensão na voz.

— Não, não está — declarou.

Ela puxou Narcisa para se sentarem sobre a cama. Em algum momento, que nenhuma das duas poderia dizer quando foi, as mãos de Elizabeth seguraram as de Narcisa.

— O que aconteceu? Por que Lúcio achou que poderia fazer isso?

Narcisa rompeu em soluços dolorosos que causaram frio na espinha de Elizabeth, e ela sentiu vontade de chorar também. Inconscientemente, apertou as mãos brancas entre as suas e sentiu um aperto, mesmo que muito fraco, de volta.

— Narcisa...

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso — engasgou-se no próprio pranto, o que a fez tossir. — Por favor, não me faça falar sobre isso.

— Tudo bem, então não falaremos sobre isso. — Elizabeth disse com tranquilidade falsa no seu tom, embora isso tenha feito Narcisa parar de soluçar.

Elizabeth não largou as mãos de Narcisa até que ela tivesse parado de chorar. De volta à realidade, Narcisa levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa com o contato que havia se estabelecido entre elas. Tirou as mãos das de Elizabeth com certa indelicadeza e secou o rosto. Os dedos mornos de Elizabeth voltaram a segurar os seus, agora afastando suas mãos do rosto. Elizabeth levou a mão ao rosto da outra e descansou os dedos com cuidado sobre a contusão. Narcisa sentiu, então, um formigamento estranho, que veio acompanhado de uma sensação de calor. Levantou-se da cama com confusão e correu até o espelho da penteadeira.

O reflexo que a encarava de volta tinha a mesma expressão de tristeza e assombro que sentia, mas a mancha arroxeada com tons de verdes desaparecera. Deu as costas para a própria imagem, fitando Elizabeth e suas mãos com deslumbramento.

— Como...? — Apontou para as mãos de Elizabeth. — Está sem varinha.

— Narcisa... — suspirou com um sorriso.

Balançando a cabeça, como se achasse graça da surpresa de Narcisa, Elizabeth se levantou e caminhou até ela. Segurou o rosto de Narcisa entre as mãos e examinou atentamente o olho outrora machucado. Então, afastou-se de Narcisa como se estivesse satisfeita com o próprio trabalho.

— É um feitiço de ilusão — disse. — Vai evitar questionamentos que você não quer responder. Mas eu a aconselho a passar essência de ditamno. Duas vezes ao dia; uma de manhã e outra antes de dormir. Em uns três ou quatro dias estará curada. O feitiço deve durar até o fim do dia. Se quiser, amanhã eu posso fazer de novo.

— Não respondeu a minha pergunta, Elizabeth.

— Narcisa — disse Elizabeth fazendo um gesto com a mão e a porta foi destrancada. Narcisa a olhou com assombro de novo. — Se eu pudesse fugir pela porta da frente, eu já teria fugido. Imagino que você tenha outros afazeres agora.

Elizabeth sorriu e se sentou à escrivaninha, puxando a bandeja para si. Ouviu os saltos de Narcisa estalarem contra o chão, se tornando cada vez mais distantes. Porém, antes de fechar a porta, ela perguntou:

— Por que ainda não fugiu? Não pode sair pela porta da frente, mas pode sair de outras maneiras, não?

Sem virar-se para prima e bebericando o café forte, Elizabeth respondeu com simplicidade:

— Eu jamais a colocaria em perigo, Narcisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amores. Espero que tenham passado bem o Natal e tenham comido bastante rabanada, bolinho de bacalhau, frango, chester... Enfim, espero que tenham passado bem.
> 
> Até terça-feira! Grande beijo ♥


	45. Diretor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo com aparições do Severinho e até mesmo com um pouco de ação. Que tal?
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Diretor**

**_“E o sinal está fechado para nós [...]”_ **

_“Como Nossos Pais” – Belchior._

As aparições de Narcisa não foram mais as mesmas. Suas idas ao quarto de Elizabeth, para levar as refeições e outras coisas, agora eram acompanhadas de pequenos diálogos. O hematoma no rosto aristocrático da mulher sarou dentro do tempo previsto por Elizabeth, porém, Narcisa não se mostrou receptiva para falar sobre o assunto. Elizabeth tampouco a pressionou. Sabia o que era ser vítima de um abuso. Conhecia o processo de negação, culpa, apatia, até, por fim, alcançar a aceitação e reconhecer que era uma sobrevivente. Exatamente por entender o que era estar naquela posição, manteve-se ao lado de Narcisa da maneira que podia, com a escassa e recente intimidade que lhe era dada.

Voldemort passou mais de uma semana ausente. Elizabeth agradeceu por isso, pois significava que podia fazer suas refeições na paz de seus aposentos, sem ter que tolerar a presença dos outros. Contudo, quando ele retornou, designou uma ordem para ela. Agora, ela era obrigada a cozinhar as poções que Voldemort e seus seguidores poderiam necessitar.

Veritaserum, Polissuco, Poção do Morto-Vivo, algumas soluções para tratamento de feridas e maldições e, até mesmo, Amortentia. Primeiramente, Elizabeth pensou em se negar a fazê-las. Não podia sequer tolerar a ideia de produzir com suas próprias mãos artifícios que poriam a laia daquele homem em vantagem. Entretanto, sabia que se negar, que ir contra Voldemort na posição em que ela se encontrava, era suicídio, ou, na melhor das hipóteses, autoflagelação.

Sua varinha fora momentaneamente devolvida para as poções que era necessária, apesar da mesma ser confiscada logo que o relógio soava a hora que Voldemort determinou como encerramento da produção das poções. Rabastan ou Rodolfo ficavam de vigia no laboratório improvisado no porão enorme da mansão. Preferia que Narcisa fosse sua vigia. De qualquer forma, conseguiu contornar a nova situação de maneira satisfatória. Como uma excelente Mestra em Poções, ela sabia exatamente como fazer uma poção menos eficaz, mas ainda fazendo-a parecer eficiente.

* * *

Narcisa analisava os incontáveis livros que embelezavam a biblioteca da mansão. Era um lugar frequentado apenas por ela. Draco lia com pouca frequência e Lúcio era arrogante demais para reconhecer o valor da literatura. Ele mesmo já demonstrara interesse – mais de uma vez – em desfazer a biblioteca, mas sempre desistia da ideia quando lembrava-se que a quantidade exorbitante de livros ali dava a – falsa – impressão aos outros de que era um homem culto e letrado. Lúcio era, na verdade, um dos homens mais ignorantes que Narcisa já conhecera, e ela não conhecia poucas pessoas.

Ouviu a porta se abrir atrás de si, mas não precisou se virar para saber quem era. Escutando com dificuldade os passos abafados pelo carpete, ela disse, ainda examinando as lombadas dos livros:

— O que ela gosta de ler? — Pôs a mão sob o queixo. — Levarei alguns livros para distraí-la.

— Ela gosta de literatura trouxa — a voz grossa de Snape alcançou todos os quatro cantos do recinto. — Austen, Hugo, Lima Barreto...

— Não acho que tenha nada trouxa nesta casa. — Narcisa deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo em desistência.

— Eu apostaria, então, em romances policiais. — Snape sugeriu ao passar o braço por cima da cabeça de Narcisa e pegar um volume chamado “O Chamado do Auror".¹

Narcisa assentiu e pegou o livro nas mãos; era um de seus favoritos. Virou-se e encontrou Snape já a passos afastado de si.

— Como andam os preparativos para o início do ano letivo?

— Bem, na medida do possível. McGonagall não facilitou as coisas.

— Mas é claro que não — sorriu fraco.

— Como ela está?

— Está bem. Não há nenhuma novidade, mas ela está bem. Está se alimentando melhor.

Snape balançou a cabeça e girou em seu eixo para sair da biblioteca. Antes de alcançar a porta, ele disse a Narcisa:

— Acho que a hora está chegando. Se eu fosse você, já deixaria as malas prontas.

Narcisa pareceu levemente assustada por um breve momento, mas fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para a estante à sua frente.

* * *

Ele já estava há algumas horas no gabinete do diretor.

O _seu_ gabinete. _Ele_ era o diretor agora.

Fitou o relógio pendurado na parede e viu que chegava a hora. Precisava levantar dali e ir para o banquete de boas-vindas. Sentar no centro da mesa, na cadeira que pertenceu a Dumbledore, caminhar até o púlpito e fazer seu primeiro discurso como diretor de Hogwarts.

Sentia-se imundo. Não era capaz de suportar olhar para Sprout, Flitwick, Vector, Sinistra, Hagrid... McGonagall. Sem sombra de dúvidas, o olhar ferido de Minerva era o que mais doía. Não porque eram amigos – jamais chegaram perto disso –, mas porque sempre a admirou de maneira sublime, e trair a confiança de alguém que se admira e que confiava em você era uma das piores coisas que precisou enfrentar na sua amarga vida.

— Severo — a voz do quadro de Dumbledore entrou pelos seus ouvidos —, precisa ir. Não pode se atrasar.

— Obrigado por dizer o óbvio, Dumbledore — disse aos arrancos.

— Severo, Severo... — O ex-diretor suspirou. — Sei que se sente indigno, mas fez o que foi preciso. No fim, tudo terá valido a pena.

— Gostaria que ficasse calado se não sabe o que é estar no meu lugar. — Levantou-se com indelicadeza, mas as palavras de Dumbledore o prenderam no lugar.

— Precisa parar de bancar o rancoroso, Severo. Eu nunca o obriguei a nada.

— Nunca me obrigou... — riu com amargor. — Me manipulou para que protegesse Harry Potter em nome da memória de Lílian quando sempre soube que o garoto estava fadado a morrer. Também não me lembro de ter tido chance de ao menos argumentar sobre o seu assassinato ou sobre o sequestro de Elizabeth. Pode nunca ter colocado a varinha contra mim, Alvo, mas não lembro de você ter me dado _escolha_.

Um silêncio sufocante se fez. Snape imaginou que Fawkes faria algum som se estivesse ali. Os demais quadros permaneceram quietos, como se soubessem que o assunto era particular e delicado demais para se intrometerem, e até Phineas Nigellus respeitou o momento ao fingir que dormia.

A pintura de Dumbledore olhou para Snape como se o visse pela primeira vez, e talvez isso fosse verdade. Dumbledore via aquele Snape pela primeira vez, era o seu primeiro encontro com um homem completamente mudado – mesmo que fizesse apenas dois meses desde que o viu em vida. Mas a morte muda um homem, um assassinato mais ainda. A designação de fardos tivera um peso inegável na transmutação gradativa de Severo Snape. Ele não era mais o rapaz de vinte e um anos que o procurou tão louco e desesperado que, sem perceber, desprezou a existência de duas pessoas em troca da proteção da mulher que amava. Nem era o mesmo professor de Poções ranzinza e rabugento – embora continuasse ranzinza e rabugento –, tampouco continuava sendo o mesmo espião que se subjugou de tantas formas e tantas vezes para garantir a sobrevivência do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Jamais poderia continuar sendo o mesmo, não depois da morte de Dumbledore. Não depois de suas razões mudarem, não depois de amar Elizabeth.

Então, pela primeira vez em décadas, Alvo Dumbledore deu o braço a torcer. Sabia que não haveria diálogo com Snape naquele momento e, de qualquer forma, a cada minuto que ele passava ali, ele se atrasava mais para o banquete.

Quando concluiu que um contra-argumento não viria, Snape deixou o gabinete com sua fiel capa esvoaçando atrás de si. Ao bater da porta, Dumbledore deixou-se suspirar, soltando o ar que prendia com força, pois sabia que Snape estava certo.

* * *

Snape adentrou o Salão Principal pela discreta porta lateral de acesso. Os alunos começavam a preencher o salão quando se sentou no centro da mesa. Sentiu os olhos dos professores sobre si e viu que os alunos também o encaravam com desconfiança. Sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de encolher os ombros, porém não se acovardou. Pouco tempo depois, McGonagall chegou com a procissão de alunos calouros atrás de si. Eles tinham o olhar surpreso e embasbacado ao fitarem o recinto, mas a isso eram somados o medo e a incerteza. Achou que havia menos alunos novos do que nos anos anteriores, e, ao examinar a extensão do salão, concluiu que alguns alunos – majoritariamente nascidos trouxas – estavam ausentes. Provavelmente deveriam estar escondidos ou em fuga, pensou.

Não prestou a mínima atenção na seleção dos alunos, e o restante da escola também não parecia empolgado, já que a cada integrante novo as palmas eram mais escassas. O último calouro caminhou com pesar até a mesa da Grifinória e Minerva se adiantou para se sentar no seu lugar de praxe; antigamente ao lado de Dumbledore, hoje ao lado do seu assassino. Abaixou os olhos assim que as vestes verdes de Minerva entraram em seu campo de visão. Desviou os olhos para o outro lado da mesa, o que não foi muito melhor, pois viu os irmãos Carrow, e o rosto feio de Aleto o lembrou de sua covardia ao atingir Elizabeth pelas costas.

Quando um silêncio ainda mais acentuado do que o anterior se fez, Snape percebeu que todos olhavam para ele em expectativa. Era hora do seu primeiro discurso. Temeu que suas longas pernas fraquejassem a caminho do púlpito, temeu que alguém notasse o seu nervosismo. Contrariando os seus medos, ele se levantou com precisão e caminhou altivamente até a frente. Tinha pensado em algumas coisas para dizer, mas tudo fugira completamente de sua mente. Sentia-se quase em um encontro cara a cara com o Lorde das Trevas, em que precisava inventar mentiras de acordo com o que lhe era dito. Apoiando as mãos pálidas sobre o dourado do púlpito adornado com uma coruja, ele se pronunciou sem precisar levantar sua voz de barítono para ser ouvido.

— Gostaria de começar apresentando os dois novos membros do corpo docente — ele acenou na direção dos comensais. — Amico Carrow assumirá o posto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, enquanto Aleto Carrow substituirá a professora Burbage em Estudo dos Trouxas, matéria esta que agora será parte da grade obrigatória de todos vocês.

Alguns alunos se mexeram de maneira desconfortável em seus bancos, mas nada foi dito. O silêncio, que Snape normalmente sempre prezava, agora o assustava.

— Vocês estão presenciando o surgimento de uma nova era — continuou. — Não há o que temer. Nada permanece o mesmo para sempre. Verão, com o passar dos dias, que algumas coisas mudaram por aqui, mas tudo ficará bem desde que se mantenham na linha. No mais, desejo a todos um bom banquete.

Ao fim da última frase, a comida surgiu sobre as mesas e Snape pôde dar as costas para os alunos, retornando para o seu lugar tendo consciência do olhar de McGonagall sobre si. Suas costas encontraram o encosto da majestosa cadeira, mas não conseguiu deixar-se relaxar. Nem mesmo a comida deliciosa dos elfos poderia afagá-lo naquele momento. Tinha medo do que viria a seguir.

Sim, era exatamente isso. Severo Snape estava com medo.

* * *

Yaxley chegou ao Ministério da Magia muitos minutos depois do seu horário de expediente. Ser um Comensal da Morte do ciclo íntimo do Lorde das Trevas e, agora, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas o dava certas regalias. Ninguém poderia lhe chamar atenção, nem mesmo o Ministro, que estava sob uma Maldição Imperius.

Conforme ele atravessava o gigantesco hall do Ministério, viu a figura com uniforme azul escuro – um Inominável – acenar discretamente para ele. Com um gesto discreto de cabeça, indicou um corredor vazio perto dos banheiros. Os dois homens se certificaram da ausência de outras pessoas antes de iniciarem a conversa.

— Deu um trabalho do cacete para achar — o Inominável sussurrou. — Estavam guardadas a níveis baixíssimos no subsolo.

— Encontrou? — Yaxley questionou.

O Inominável pegou algo no bolso da calça e, com um floreio da varinha, trouxe o objeto ao tamanho original. Era uma caixa de papelão de tamanho médio, sem nenhuma espécie de identificação.

— Aqui estão as profecias documentadas entre as décadas de 1960 a 1990. Seja lá o que procura, Yaxley, você tem um longo trabalho pela frente.

O comensal apenas assentiu com a cabeça e pegou a caixa pelas alças. Tocou-a com a ponta da varinha e a caixa encolheu novamente, e ele a aguardou no bolso do paletó, lembrando-se que não poderia deixá-la em seu escritório, pois estava com problemas hidráulicos.

Os dois homens se despediram com discrição e Yaxley seguiu para a ala dos elevadores. Quando alcançava o mais próximo, avistou o funcionário que pretendia procurar mais tarde na fila de um dos elevadores.

— Cattermole! — Chamou. Alguém o cumprimentou, mas ele deliberadamente ignorou. — Pedi a alguém da Manutenção da Magia para dar uma olhada no meu escritório, Cattermole. Não para de chover lá dentro.

— Chovendo... na sua sala? — O funcionário gaguejou. Isso foi notado por Yaxley, que não estranhou, já que era comum que algumas pessoas ficassem temerosas à sua presença. — Isso é ruim, não é? — O homem riu fraco e Yaxley arregalou os olhos.

— Acha engraçado, Cattermole? — Nesse momento, duas bruxas saíram da fila com expressões afobadas.

— Não... É claro que não.

— Tem noção que estou descendo para interrogar a sua esposa? — Sua boca se curvou levemente em agrado. Sentia prazer em estar numa posição de poder. — Estou surpreso que não esteja lá ao lado dela. Ou desistiu dela? Não me surpreenderia, é claro. Da próxima vez, se certifique de que está se casando com alguém de sangue puro.

Mafalda Hopkirk deixou escapar um som estranho, que se transformou em tosse quando Yaxley a olhou com desprezo. Cattermole balbuciou alguma coisa e Yaxley falou por cima de sua voz.

— Mas se _minha_ mulher fosse acusada de ter sangue ruim, não que alguma mulher minha fosse confundida com essa ralé, e o chefe do Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas precisasse de um serviço, eu daria prioridade a isso, não é?

— Sim...

— Então vá cuidar disso, Cattermole. E se minha sala não estiver totalmente seca dentro de uma hora, o Registro Sanguíneo de sua esposa estará em uma dúvida ainda maior.

Cattermole assentiu com veemência. Yaxley acenou e sorriu para Runcorn e seguiu para o outro elevador que chegara. Adentrou com tranquilidade, ansioso para seu próximo trabalho, e desceu até o andar aonde acontecia os interrogatórios.

Cerca de meia hora depois, ele e Umbridge já haviam interrogado dois sangues ruins, que, para o agrado dele, estariam sendo arrastados até Azkaban em breve. Por mais que gostasse daquele ofício, o volume da caixa no bolso sempre o lembrava que precisava iniciar sua busca pela profecia. O Lorde das Trevas já estava ficando decepcionado.

Umbridge chamou pelo próximo suspeito e Maria Cattermole adentrou com passos incertos. Yaxley sorriu, perguntando-se se o problema da sua sala já estava resolvido. A Sra. Cattermole sentou-se no único assento restante, no centro da sala circular.

— Você é Maria Elizabeth Cattermole? — Indagou Umbridge. — Esposa de Reginald Cattermole, do Departamento de Manutenção da Magia?

A senhora Cattermole apenas balançou a cabeça trêmula, dizendo que sim.

— Não sei onde ele está. — Maria começou a chorar. — Era para ele estar aqui...

— É mãe de Maisie, Élia e Alfredo Cattermole? — Ignorou-a

— Eles estão com medo — a pobre mulher soluçou. — Temem que eu não volte para casa.

— Nos poupe, mulher! — Yaxley exclamou com a testa enrugada de desprezo. — Esses pirralhos de sangue podre não nos inspiram simpatia.

Umbridge sorriu satisfeita e continuou:

— A varinha que estava em seu poder quando chegou ao Ministério, Sra. Cattermole, foi confiscada — mexeu em alguns papéis. — Vinte e dois centímetros, cerejeira, núcleo de pelo de unicórnio. Confere?

A Sra. Cattermole fez que sim, enxugando os olhos na manga da blusa.

— Pode, por favor, nos dizer de qual bruxo ou bruxa a senhora a roubou?

— Ro-roubei? — A vítima soluçou com desespero. — Eu a comprei qua-quando tinha onze... onze anos. Ela... Ela me escolheu.

Umbridge e Yaxley riram, uma mistura de risada infantil e horripilante que reverberou pela sala. Umbridge curvou-se na direção do balaústre e o medalhão que usava balançou.

— Não — disse a mulher. — Varinhas só escolhem bruxos. A senhora não é bruxa, Sra. Cattermole. Temos as respostas do seu formulário. Mafalda, passe-as para mim.

Umbridge não se virou para a assistente, então não percebeu as mãos trêmulas e a confusão ao mexer na pilha de papéis. Quando Mafalda lhe passou o documento, ela disse:

— Bonito cordão, Dolores.

— O quê? — Umbridge surpreendeu-se com a fala repentina. Abaixou os olhos para o medalhão e passou os dedos sobre ele. — Ah sim! É uma herança da família. O S é de Selwyn, sou parente deles. Na verdade, há poucas famílias de sangue puro com as quais eu não esteja aparentada. — Folheou os papéis e disse. — É uma pena que não podemos dizer o mesmo de você, Sra. Cattermole.

Yaxley riu novamente, mas antes que pudessem prosseguir, Umbridge caiu desacordada sobre o balaústre. Ele se ergueu com a varinha apunhalada, procurando por todos os lados da onde viera o feitiço. Viu uma mão surgiu do nada, mas não conseguiu ser mais rápido do que o outro.

— _Estupefaça!_

O feitiço atingiu Yaxley com tudo, que caiu igualmente desacordado. O efeito da magia era muito rápido e ele não conseguiu assimilar, antes de desmaiar, que o feitiço o atingira exatamente sobre o bolso do paletó onde a caixa estava guardada. Mais tarde, quando acordasse, descobriria que o feitiço danificou a caixa de papelão e todos os papéis dentro dela estavam rasgados e queimados.

Yaxley perceberia, então, o quanto estava fodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Referência ao romance policial “O Chamado do Cuco”, 2013, de Robert Galbraith (pseudônimo de J.K. Rowling).
> 
> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte”, 2007.  
> ___  
> Quero dar três avisos rápidos:
> 
> Primeiramente, lembram que eu tinha comentado que estava participando de um concurso do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions e que iria postar as fanfics que enviei (uma drabble e uma long) entre o final desse ano e início de janeiro? Pois bem, como tinham estendido o prazo de entrega, precisaram estender o prazo de avaliação também. Por isso o resultado não saiu dia 25, e só sairá dia 15 de janeiro. Depois do 15, postarei as duas fics. Desejem-me sorte!
> 
> Segundo, só para lembrar que domingo (03) é meu aniversário, então eu vou postar um capítulo extra.
> 
> E por último, mas não menos importante, lembram que eu disse sobre esperarem pelo capítulo 46? Então, ele já é o próximo. Eu não tinha dito se era algo bom ou ruim, mas lá vai um spoiler: vocês não vão ficar felizes.
> 
> Até sábado! Um ótimo Ano Novo para vocês. Beijã


	46. Obsessão

**Obsessão**

**_“Que ela queime em aflição, ou seja meu, só meu, o seu amor.”_ **

_“Fogo do Inferno” – Trilha sonora de “O Corcunda de Notre Dame”._

Elizabeth estava no quarto, como era habitual. Agora sempre era vista com um livro em mãos, o que sempre a fazia agradecer imensamente a Narcisa, pois as leituras a ajudavam a se distrair. Porém, naquele momento, apesar do livro apoiado no colo, ela não lia.

Já fazia cerca de dez minutos que escutava gritos e mais gritos vindos do andar debaixo. Às vezes eram gritos de ódio, e ela podia dizer que eram de Voldemort, e outras vezes eram de dor e tortura. Compadeceu-se de quem quer que fosse o alvo, mesmo que fosse um Comensal da Morte.

A porta abriu de repente, o que assustou Elizabeth. Ela levou a mão ao coração enquanto assistia Narcisa entrar com seu almoço. Percebeu pela expressão alerta da outra que o que acontecia lá em baixo era sério.

— O que houve? — Largou o livro sobre a cama.

— Yaxley — respondeu quando pôs a bandeja sobre a mesinha. — Ele estressou o Lorde das Trevas de alguma forma. O Ministério foi invadido.

— Invadido? — Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Harry Potter e os dois amigos — Narcisa olhou para Elizabeth — causaram um rebuliço por lá.

Elizabeth surpreendeu-se com a notícia, pensando o quanto o trio era corajoso. Lembrou-se que o garoto, àquela altura, estaria na caça das horcruxes, e indagou-se se alguma estaria no Ministério da Magia.

Ela se levantou da cama para ir até seu almoço e Narcisa seguiu para a saída quando a porta se abriu com brutalidade. Bellatrix entrou com passos curtos, uma expressão debochada e a varinha na mão.

— Ora, ora, prima — sibilou com os dentes podres à mostra. — Não vai mais almoçar conosco? Tenho sentido sua falta à mesa.

Narcisa permaneceu estática ao lado da porta, seu rosto impassível não entregava nada do que sentia ou pensava. Elizabeth, por sua vez, parou a caminho da mesa em total silêncio.

— O que foi, Elizabeth? O gato comeu a sua língua? — Bellatrix agora estava muito perto, seu nariz poderia tocar o de Elizabeth caso se curvasse um pouco.

— Bella! — Narcisa advertiu, embora não tivesse movido um músculo. A irmã a ignorou.

— Não é tão corajosa aqui, não é, garota? Sem ele para te defender. — Balançou a cabeça para afastar uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos. — Pois saiba, Elizabeth — abaixou a voz para que só ela ouvisse —, que ele é meu. Ele apenas está curioso, como sempre fica quando há carne nova. Quando ele se cansar, ele vai voltar para mim como sempre faz...

— Algum problema aqui, Bellatrix? — A voz fria de Voldemort foi ouvida e a bruxa se afastou de Elizabeth como se levasse um choque. — Eu fiz uma pergunta!

— Milorde — ela gaguejou —, eu... eu...

— _Eu, eu, eu_ — ele imitou a voz dela e se aproximou. — Srta. Jones — dirigiu-se a Elizabeth —, peço desculpas caso Bellatrix tenha a estressado. Não acontecerá novamente.

Elizabeth conseguiu ver a raiva subir por todo corpo da outra bruxa, e a mão que segurava a varinha tremeu de ódio. Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas foi expulsa do quarto pelo seu Lorde. Narcisa saiu logo depois, sem precisar ser mandada.

Voldemort olhou para a bandeja do almoço e voltou as íris vermelhas para a jovem.

— Tenho visto que tem se alimentado melhor.

Elizabeth apenas fez que sim e ele se afastou dois passos. Analisou-a dos pés à cabeça e um sorriso satisfeito surgiu em seus lábios finos.

— Gostei da roupa — continuou a sorrir e seus olhos pareceram ficar desfocados. — Sempre gostei de quando se vestia assim, Tina.

E de novo a loucura e obsessão de Voldemort faziam ele enxergar Valentina no lugar de Elizabeth. Ela estava trajando uma blusa verde de mangas longas e uma saia xadrez de cintura alta que terminava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Parecia ter vindo diretamente dos anos 1940 e entendeu a confusão de Voldemort. Poderia ter falado algo, tê-lo lembrado que não era Valentina, mas o medo a congelou.

— Jantará comigo hoje, senhorita Jones. — Voldemort pareceu voltar à realidade e seguiu para fora do quarto. — Aguarde os próximos passos. Bom almoço.

Elizabeth só se mexeu quando a porta se fechou e deixou-se cair sentada na cama.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois do fim do almoço, cinco elfos domésticos adentraram o quarto em que Elizabeth ficava presa. Os seres não se deixaram intimidar pela surpresa e confusão de Elizabeth pela presença deles ali. Ola, que aparentava ser a elfa mais velha, avisou, com certa arrogância, que estavam ali às ordens de Lorde Voldemort para aprontá-la para o jantar de mais tarde.

Quatro dos elfos alcançaram cada uma de suas mãos e pés e dentro de minutos estavam a cutilar suas unhas, ignorando completamente os protestos de Elizabeth. Ola conjurou uma escadinha, onde subiu para alcançar o rosto da mulher e começou a fazer as sobrancelhas. A elfa velha revirava os olhos a toda exclamação de dor, já que não tinha o menor cuidado ao arrancar pelo por pelo da sobrancelha grossa. Elizabeth achou que Ola parecia com Lúcio.

Não muito tempo depois, Elizabeth parecia ter saído de um dia no spa. Suas sobrancelhas estavam alinhadas e belamente desenhadas, como costumavam ser, e suas unhas estavam bem lixadas e esmaltadas com um bonito tom de nude.

Quando os elfos foram embora e se viu sozinha novamente, ela finalmente entendeu o que Voldemort quis dizer. Ele não queria que jantasse com ele e os outros. Era um jantar apenas dos dois, e a conclusão disso trouxe de volta as velhas sensações de ansiedade. Ela inspirou, mas a sensação era de que o ar não chegava aos seus pulmões nem oxigenava o seu cérebro. Contudo, não deixou se levar. Inspirou muito fundo pelo nariz e soltou o ar lentamente pela boca, e repetiu essas ações diversas vezes. Analisou todo o quarto, prestando atenção minuciosa em cada detalhe, e passou a listar tudo que via: a porta grande e branca, uma penteadeira com espelho esplendoroso, a escrivaninha e guarda-roupa de ébano, a janela sempre fechada coberta pelo tecido negro, a cama grande...

Voltou a pegar o livro que lia mais cedo e pôs toda sua concentração nas linhas impressas nas folhas amareladas. Funcionou. Literatura sempre funcionava.

* * *

Algum tempo antes do que seria a hora do jantar, Narcisa retornou ao quarto com um vestido nos braços. Elizabeth não conseguiu identificar o modelo, já que uma capa protetora o cobria e deixava à mostra apenas o tecido preto das pontas. Narcisa pôs a roupa delicadamente sobre uma cadeira e seguiu para o banheiro sem dizer nada. Elizabeth se levantou rapidamente, querendo espiar por dentro da capa protetora. Identificou que era um vestido longo, de cetim negro e muito bonito, de fato. Narcisa retornou no mesmo momento em que Elizabeth estava prestes a abrir o zíper da capa.

— O banho está pronto — anunciou. — Vá antes que a água esfrie.

— Esse vestido é seu? — Perguntou antes de se dirigir ao banheiro.

— Não. — Narcisa balançou a cabeça. — Ele que comprou.

A mais nova não disse nada e optou por seguir direto para o banheiro. Tirou suas roupas com pesar e mergulhou na banheira repleta de espuma. Não quis relaxar as costas contra o mármore da banheira e usufruir dos sais de banho. Cada minuto que passava ali era um minuto a mais martirizando sua mente, imaginando mil hipóteses sobre o que aconteceria nas próximas horas.

Ficou apenas alguns minutos na banheira, pois não queria desprezar o cuidado de Narcisa. Depois, seguiu para o chuveiro e lavou os cabelos longos. Retornou ao quarto enrolada no roupão e com a pior cara do mundo.

— Não vai ser tão ruim. — Narcisa tentou convencê-la, mas nem ela acreditava nisso. — Venha, sente-se aqui.

Elizabeth sentou à penteadeira e seus cabelos foram pegos pelas mãos delicadas de Narcisa. A mais velha penteou os fios quase negros com paciência e os secou com um feitiço. Com alguns apetrechos, fez ondas nos cabelos já ondulados de Elizabeth e prendeu uma mecha ao lado direito com uma bonita presilha de diamantes, que imitava um ramo de folhas. Depois, pegou os produtos de maquiagem e tratou o rosto de Elizabeth como uma tela de pintura.

— Ele ficou muito irritado quando você o respondeu naquele dia.

— Quem? — Elizabeth franziu o cenho.

— Lúcio. — Narcisa passou alguma sombra nas pálpebras da outra. — Ele disse que eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa, já que estou responsável por você.

— Foi por isso que ele te bateu?

Narcisa deu as costas para pegar alguma coisa sobre a penteadeira, mas Elizabeth viu através do espelho que ela parecia muito abalada. Suspirando e balançando a cabeça, Narcisa virou-se com uma máscara de cílios nas mãos.

— Sim — confessou.

— Foi a primeira vez? — Sussurrou.

— Foi. Ele sempre foi um tanto grosseiro, sabe? — Fitou Elizabeth com atenção, julgando seu trabalho até ali. Deu-se por satisfeita e pegou o blush. — Mas foi a primeira vez que levantou a mão para mim.

— Vocês... — acanhou-se — conversaram sobre isso?

Narcisa não respondeu de imediato. Passou o pincel sobre as maçãs do rosto da prima e pegou o batom. Conforme pintava os lábios, ela finalmente respondeu.

— Ele me pediu perdão — a sombra de um sorriso triste passou pela face aristocrática de Narcisa. — Disse que me amava e que não iria acontecer de novo.

— E você acreditou? — As duas estavam muito próximas, pois Narcisa estava curvada e atenta ao batom. O olhar de Elizabeth pareceu a incomodar e ela se afastou.

— Não sei se ainda acredito em qualquer coisa que Lúcio diga. — Narcisa se afastou e caminhou até o vestido. Tirou-o de dentro da capa e entregou para Elizabeth. — Vista.

Elizabeth pegou o cetim nas mãos e sentiu um arrepio muito ruim. Foi até o banheiro para se trocar, mas perguntou antes de fechar a porta:

— Você o ama?

— Já amei um dia — a resposta veio muito rápido, como se já tivesse sido pensada antes. — Tudo começou a desmoronar há alguns anos e a gota d’água foi o que ele fez a Draco. Vá se vestir.

Elizabeth não respondeu e trancou-se dentro do banheiro. Vestiu o vestido sem nenhuma cerimônia, tentando ao máximo não pensar na sua atual situação. Voltou ao quarto e Narcisa lhe passou o par de saltos altos e as luvas igualmente negras. Ela os vestiu e Narcisa ajudou a fechar o zíper do vestido.

Ela examinou a mais jovem e seus olhos acinzentados brilharam com satisfação. Pegou Elizabeth pela mão e a levou até o guarda-roupa. Abriu uma das portas, que possuía um grande espelho acoplado, e o ar de Elizabeth escapou de seus pulmões.

Poderia jurar que era Valentina Jones que a encarava de volta, se não fosse pelos olhos castanhos delicadamente pintados com uma sombra clara. Seus cabelos estavam sedosos e alinhados, o que não condizia em nada com a realidade. O vestido era belíssimo. Possuía mangas curtas e um decote em formato de coração, que valorizou seu busto. A cintura era justa e a saia era levemente solta até o fim dos calcanhares. A maquiagem leve valorizou seus traços e sua boca pintada de vermelho a lembrava como gostava do formato dos seus lábios. Ela parecia uma estrela de cinema dos anos 1940. Ela parecia com a sua avó.

Narcisa parecia igualmente surpresa com a beleza de Elizabeth. Acordou do transe e voltou com um conjunto de joias diamantadas. Elizabeth pegou o par de brincos e os colocou em suas orelhas, mas declinou o cordão. A última coisa que faria, na situação em que estava, era tirar os dois amuletos que descansavam em seu pescoço.

Duas batidas à porta foram ouvidas e a cabeça de Jesse Leambroundi surgiu pela fresta.

— O Lorde das Trevas a aguarda.

— Ela irá em um instante — respondeu Narcisa. — Só preciso ajeitar algumas coisas.

O comensal disse que aguardaria no corredor e fechou a porta ao sair. Narcisa, então, virou Elizabeth para si e ajeitou seu cabelo.

— Uma vez você me perguntou o porquê — disse sem olhar diretamente para a outra. — Bem, digamos que eu devia um favor a Severo.

Elizabeth, portanto, lembrou-se da última conversa com o padrinho, em que Dumbledore a alertara que ela não ficaria desamparada durante o tempo de cárcere. Nunca – nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos – imaginaria que Narcisa Malfoy seria a pessoa a ajudá-la. Sorrindo com calma, ela perguntou:

— Por causa do Voto?

— Também — afirmou. — Severo já me ajudou muito. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? — Enroscou seu braço ao de Elizabeth e seguiram para a porta. — Eu teria cuidado de você mesmo que Severo não tivesse pedido.

Mas nada foi dito quando a porta se abriu. Leambroundi fitou Elizabeth discretamente da cabeça aos pés e a elogiou, o que fez surgir um rubor de constrangimento no rosto da mulher. Ela soltou Narcisa para, desta vez, dar o braço para o comensal que lhe oferecia o dele. Narcisa lhe sorriu, tentando passar confiança a ela, e se retirou.

Elizabeth deixou-se ser conduzida por Jesse até o andar de baixo. Quase inconscientemente, ela levou a mão aos cordões que usava e rogou por proteção. O nervosismo não passou despercebido pelo homem, mas ele apenas sorriu com sarcasmo, achando graça de toda a situação.

Voldemort a esperava à porta da sala de jantar. Notou que ele usava uma túnica diferente, mais polida e elegante do que a habitual. Surpreendentemente, sua varinha não estava à vista, tampouco estava Nagini.

— Milorde. — Leambroundi soltou o braço de Elizabeth e se retirou.

O bruxo das trevas a examinou como um abutre sedento pela carniça. Elizabeth sentiu-se encolher, não lembrando em nada a mulher que nunca abaixou a cabeça para o temível Severo Snape, nem a bruxa que lutou mais de uma vez com alguns dos Comensais da Morte mais poderosos e perigosos. Ela achou, por um momento, que fora algo inventado pela sua cabeça, mas quase teve certeza que sentiu o colar de Ravenclaw esquentar em sua pele e, subitamente, se sentiu mais corajosa.

— Está linda — ele lambeu os lábios. — Venha.

Voldemort estendeu a mão para ela, que hesitou por alguns minutos. Cedendo, pois tinha consciência de sua desvantagem, entregou-lhe a mão. A pele de Voldemort era dura e fria como pedra e Elizabeth sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem com pavor.

Ele a guiou até a mesa e puxou a primeira cadeira ao lado direito para ela se sentar. Serviu uma taça de vinho para os dois e sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa. Os pratos já estavam servidos e ela pegou o garfo, embora não sentisse fome alguma.

— Lembra-se daquela noite? — Ele perguntou como se falasse com Valentina. — Eu a levei até um restaurante em Liverpool. Você usava um vestido muito parecido com esse; era o meu favorito. Embora você não tenha passado muito tempo vestida.

Elizabeth engoliu a comida ignorando o bolo em sua garganta. Deu um longo gole no vinho e permaneceu calada.

— Foram muitos momentos bons ao seu lado. Nunca entendi porque me deixou.

Elizabeth parou o garfo a caminho da boca e o abaixou novamente. Olhou para baixo, sem conseguir encarar as íris vermelhas, e disse:

— Eu não sou a minha avó, _Tom_.

O brilho perturbado nos olhos de Voldemort estremeceu, talvez pelo uso do seu nome verdadeiro ou talvez pela recordação de que não era Valentina ali. O homem fitou o próprio prato e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— É claro que não é, Elizabeth. — Voldemort voltou os olhos para ela. — Você está aqui há dois meses já, acho que precisa ser atualizada sobre os últimos acontecimentos. — Ele se aprumou na cadeira e pegou a taça nos dedos pálidos. — Alastor Moody está morto, sua colega de trabalho, a professora Burbage, também. Foi morta exatamente nesta mesa.

O som do garfo de Elizabeth caindo sobre o prato poderia ser ouvido por toda mansão, tamanho era o silêncio que havia ali. Ela se afastou minimamente da mesa, enojada como se o corpo de Caridade Burbage ainda estivesse ali. Desesperou-se, também, com a morte de Olho-Tonto. O auror era membro importantíssimo para a Ordem e divagou sobre como os demais membros deveriam estar desolados.

— Sua prima se casou com o lobisomem — ele continuou — e ela está grávida de um lobinho, não é adorável? — Elizabeth permaneceu com os olhos baixos, assustada demais para encará-lo. — Ah, e o seu amigo é diretor de Hogwarts agora. — Ao franzir de cenho dela, Voldemort sorriu de modo horripilante. — Estou falando de Severo, é claro.

Ela pegou a própria taça e a virou de uma só vez, esvaziando a mente e eliminando qualquer sentimento surgido pela menção ao nome de Snape. Voldemort encheu sua taça novamente sem perguntar se ela desejava ou não mais vinho. Aproveitando-se do medo dela e de como isso lhe causava prazer, ele provocou.

— Seu sobrinho já está andando, sabia? — Disse enquanto dava uma garfada na carne de cordeiro.

Elizabeth o olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos. Seu rosto era puro medo e raiva, e ela mal reconheceu a própria voz quando disse com ódio:

— Nem pense em chegar perto da minha família, Tom.

— Não é como se a senhorita pudesse fazer alguma coisa nessa situação, não é? — Zombou. — Sua varinha está muito bem guardada, se me permite dizer.

Ele se levantou brevemente e mexeu na madeira da lareira, fazendo o fogo crepitar e se intensificar. Sem olhar para ela, ordenou que voltasse a comer.

— Não estou com fome. — Elizabeth insistiu.

Em uma fração de segundos, Voldemort estava ao seu lado com uma expressão mortífera. Levou a mão à nuca da mulher e a empurrou com brutalidade na direção do prato, quase fazendo com que o nariz encostasse na comida.

— Eu mandei você comer! — Esbravejou entredentes.

Elizabeth assistiu com dor uma lágrima sua cair sobre o prato e a pressão sobre seu pescoço cessou. Sem delongas, ela pegou o garfo novamente e levou a comida à boca sem dizer nada, porém as lágrimas ainda caíam.

— Os anos passam e você continua a me desobedecer, Valentina — murmurou enquanto se sentava novamente. — Não gosto de ter que usar força contra você, mas você não me deixa escolha.

Deu de ombros, totalmente apático às lágrimas de Elizabeth, e retornou à sua refeição. O jantar seguiu em absoluto silêncio. Por mais que não estivesse com fome devido ao nervosismo, Elizabeth esforçou-se para comer tudo. Não era o momento para bater de frente com Lorde Voldemort.

Os dois terminaram a refeição com diferença de poucos minutos. Ele ofereceu a mão a ela novamente e a guiou, agora, para a sala de visitas. Ordenou que se sentasse e caminhou para o bar. Ele lhe trouxe uma dose de uísque de fogo.

— Eu não... — a voz dela morreu sob o olhar dele. Os olhos vermelhos não davam espaço para contestações e ela pegou o copo contra a sua vontade.

— Vê? Não é tão mais fácil quando me obedece? — Balançou a cabeça como se falasse com uma criança e se sentou ao lado dela, muito mais perto do que ela gostaria.

Elizabeth afastou o tronco tentando fugir da proximidade do homem, mas era quase impossível, estava encurralada. Voldemort, então, fez um ligeiro movimento com a mão e Elizabeth sentiu-se ser compelida a se curvar na direção dele. _Imperius_ , ela pensou. Ele jogava extremamente baixo. Tentou lutar contra o feitiço, mas logo se curvou como ele mandava.

Voldemort aproximou as mãos para afastar seu cabelo para trás e roçou as pontas dos dedos na pele do pescoço. Pôs as mãos em cada um de seus ombros e as desceu pelos braços, numa carícia repugnante, e Elizabeth se lembrou do sonho de Harry.

— O que está fazendo? — Ela perguntou num murmúrio.

— Apenas — pegou a mão esquerda dela e a levantou até seus olhos — imaginando como ficaria ainda mais bela com um anel aqui.

— Sei bem o que está imaginando — conseguiu quebrar o feitiço e se levantou num rompante, afastando-se dele.

— Ora, que bruxa esperta. — Voldemort desdenhou. Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela enquanto dizia. — Já falei que é melhor me obedecer, senhorita Jones. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai perceber que o mais inteligente a se fazer é andar na linha e se unir a mim.

— Você tem um problema sério de narcisismo — ela provocou ignorando a prudência. — É por isso que ela o largou, Tom. Porque você é desprezível e não é nem metade do homem que meu avô foi.

O tapa veio muito veloz e forte. Elizabeth apenas conseguiu distinguir a dor e o encontro do seu corpo com o chão quando caiu. Sentiu o gosto férrico do sangue em sua boca e sentiu que o sangue despontava de um machucado no canto dos lábios, fazendo par com o vermelho do batom. Voldemort se curvou sobre ela e a virou para si segurando seu braço magro com força monstruosa.

— Vai ter que escolher, Elizabeth — vociferou e gotículas de saliva se soltaram de sua boca serpentina —, eu ou a morte. A escolha é simples.

— Sim. É muito simples. — Elizabeth o chutou com muita força, aproveitando-se da vantagem do salto muito fino que calçava.

Voldemort caiu com um urro de dor e Elizabeth se levantou muito rápido. Levantou a saia do vestido com as mãos e correu dali. Não sabia para onde ir, aliás não havia como fugir dali. Inconscientemente, sua mente associou a imagem de Narcisa à sensação de proteção, e por isso seguiu sem que percebesse para o andar de cima, almejando alcançar o quarto de Narcisa, seja lá qual fosse.

Mas antes que pudesse testar porta por porta, algum feitiço a atingiu e ela caiu de barriga para baixo. Sentiu, então, um puxão poderoso em seu cabelo, que lhe causou uma dor aguda e ela gritou.

— Está me estressando, Valentina! — Voldemort continuava a vociferar, e ainda a segurando pelos cabelos, ele a arrastou até o quarto dela.

Ele a empurrou contra a penteadeira e o impacto fez com que diversos frascos se quebrassem ao chão e provocassem pequenos cortes nos braços de Elizabeth. Ela tentou respirar fundo, procurando evitar uma crise, mas as lágrimas que embaçavam sua vista apenas a deixavam mais nervosa.

— Por que vocês mulheres têm tanta dificuldade em obedecer? — Pôde ouvir ele se aproximar, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Voldemort agarrou as correntes dos dois cordões que ela usava e os puxou para trás, fazendo com que eles a sufocassem. — Foi por isso que a matei, Valentina. E mataria de novo se pudesse.

Ele soltou os cordões e ela caiu tossindo. Não viu o momento em que ele tirou a varinha de dentro da túnica e apontou para ela.

— _Crucio!_

O grito de Elizabeth foi gutural e muitos que estavam na Mansão Malfoy puderam ouvir. A sensação era de que todos os seus ossos estavam sendo estraçalhados ao mesmo tempo. Era uma dor inimaginável, não era como nada que já tivesse passado.

Assim como veio, a dor subitamente se extinguiu. Dormente, mal pôde protestar quando ele chutou seu estômago e a pegou novamente pelos cabelos, dessa vez a jogando sobre a cama. Elizabeth sentiu, então, a pelve de Voldemort pressionada contra seus glúteos e o tecido do seu vestido foi rasgado pelas mãos demoníacas do bruxo.

— Não! — Ela reencontrou sua voz. — Por favor, não!

— Regra número um, Srta. Jones: eu não sou misericordioso.

Ele a virou de frente para si e tentou puxar o vestido para baixo. Elizabeth se debatia da maneira que podia, o choro prejudicando seus pedidos desesperados. Era como se a imagem de Voldemort se mesclasse a de Jonathan; e por mais que soubesse o diabo que Voldemort era, ela nunca estaria preparada para a loucura que ardia dentro daqueles olhos infernais.

Tentou canalizar sua magia e realizá-la com as próprias mãos, mas estas estavam ocupadas tentando mantê-lo longe do seu corpo e o medo inumano a impedia de se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

Voldemort finalmente conseguiu abaixar o tecido até a barriga dela, e quando vagou com uma das mãos para o sutiã de Elizabeth, ele sibilou:

— Minha! — Mas ele nunca estaria preparado para o que se seguiu.

— _NUNCA! —_ Ela berrou em ofidioglossia, e num rompante de magia primitiva, Voldemort foi atingido, voando até cair sobre os estilhaços da penteadeira.

Ofegante, Elizabeth o fitou com ódio e nunca achou que veria medo nos olhos dele, mas estava lá. Medo, pavor, confusão. Ele não conseguia entender como aquilo era possível. Por um momento pensou que tinha sido impressão sua, mas ele tinha certeza do que ouvira, e Elizabeth Jones tinha falado em ofidioglossia.

A surpresa e suspeita eliminou a antiga sensação de poder e desejo de outrora, e tudo que ele queria naquele momento era ficar o mais longe possível dela. Sendo assim, ele quase correu para fora do quarto e fechou a porta com muita força ao sair.

Elizabeth, por sua vez, soltou o ar que segurava e deixou-se deitar completamente na cama. Aos prantos, machucada, humilhada e sangrando, ela apertou os amuletos entre os dedos agradecendo por, apesar de tudo, estar viva.

Agradecendo por sobreviver mais um dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos inspirados no filme “O Corcunda de Notre Dame”, 1996.
> 
> Espero que todos tenham passado bem o Ano Novo. Quero apenas reforçar meus votos de que este seja um ano melhor, de muita saúde e boas mudanças.
> 
> Eu sei que esse foi um capítulo pesado - e talvez não seja a melhor maneira de iniciar como primeiro capítulo do ano -, mas... E quero relembrar que já tinha deixado todos os avisos de gatilhos nas tags da fanfic, por isso subentendendo que meus leitores estão cientes do conteúdo.
> 
> Ontem, dia 01, foi o aniversário da nossa protagonista. Mas confesso que é meio estranho desejar parabéns a ela depois do capítulo de hoje. Desculpa, Lizzie!
> 
> Só avisando mais uma vez que amanhã tem capítulo extra. Beijão, até amanhã! ♥


	47. Vingança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O aniversário é meu, mas quem ganha presente são vocês.

**Vingança**

**_“There’s nothing wrong with just a taste of what you’ve paid for.”_ **

_“The Ballad of Mona Lisa” – Panic!_ _At the Disco._

Narcisa sentia como se estivesse cuidando de uma estátua. Elizabeth não se movia nem falava, nem mesmo quando Narcisa desinfectou seus machucados ou quando deixou que tirasse o vestido destruído do seu corpo. Levou Elizabeth até o banheiro e deu as costas para preparar a banheira. Quando retornou, encontrou-a sentada sobre a privada fechada e o olhar perdido em algum ponto no chão. Havia uma mancha de sangue que descia da boca até o queixo, minúsculos cortes nos braços, arranhões e escoriações no restante do corpo. Sua cabeça também doía consideravelmente devido aos puxões, mas nada doía mais do que sua dignidade.

A mais velha suspirou com pesar. Foram minutos terríveis ouvindo os gritos de Elizabeth sem poder interceder por ela. Quando soube que o Lorde das Trevas deixara o quarto, correu até o recinto o mais rápido que podia. Os vidros de perfumes e enfeites que costumavam adornar a penteadeira estavam estilhaçados sobre o chão, e Elizabeth era nada mais do que uma sombra jogada sobre a cama. Narcisa não disse nada, pois sabia que não havia o que dizer. Ausentou-se momentaneamente e retornou com uma caixa de primeiros socorros, assim podendo começar a cuidar de Elizabeth.

Agora, em quanto ouvia a banheira encher atrás de si, Narcisa se aproximou da mulher seminua e arrasada. Descansou lentamente uma mão sobre o ombro de Elizabeth e sussurrou:

— Elizabeth, eu preciso saber se...

— Não — ela respondeu de repente. Sua voz era nada mais do que um fio de angústia. — Ele não o fez.

Narcisa suspirou aliviada e a guiou até a banheira. Ajudou-a a se limpar quando viu que ela esfregava a esponja com força flageladora pelo corpo, piorando os ferimentos recentes. Depois, ajudou-a a se secar e vestiu uma camisola leve no corpo vulnerável. Cobriu-a com o edredom quando se deitou, assim como fazia com o filho quando ele ainda era uma criança. Bastou alguns segundos para Elizabeth apagar em exaustão.

Mais difícil do que vê-la daquela forma foi ter que contar a Snape o que havia acontecido. Ele levou dois meses para retornar à mansão, e, durante esse tempo, Narcisa divagou se deveria ou não contar a verdade, mas sabia o que era o certo a se fazer. Um evento como aquele mudaria Elizabeth para sempre e poderia trazer mudanças ao relacionamento dos dois também.

Jamais vira Snape tão arrasado. A tristeza que se estendeu pelos olhos dele era desesperadora e Narcisa achou, por um momento, que o homem desfaleceria diante de si. Notou, entretanto, que as mãos diziam coisas diferentes dos olhos. Enquanto as íris nanquins retratavam tristeza e dor, as mãos fechadas em punho tremiam de puro ódio.

Subitamente, Snape levantou a cabeça para Narcisa e disse em tom letal:

— Preciso tirá-la daqui o quanto antes.

— Mas, Severo...

— Não tem “mas", Narcisa — cortou-a. — Não posso deixá-la aqui correndo risco de que isso se repita, ou que aconteça o pior.

Ele se calou e ela não respondeu. Sabia que Snape tinha razão, embora o combinado fosse ajudá-la a fugir quando o Lorde das Trevas estivesse perto de descobrir sobre o restante da profecia. Contudo, o atual diretor de Hogwarts sabia que isso não estava longe de acontecer.

Não sabia o que tinha feito Voldemort desistir de violentar Elizabeth – seja lá o que fosse, ele era grato –, porém estava apreensivo sobre a nova ordem do Lorde. Um pouco mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, o bruxo pediu que Snape perguntasse ao professor Binns, de História da Magia, sobre os descendentes de Salazar Slytherin. Talvez Voldemort estivesse começando a suspeitar sobre determinadas coisas.

Do outro lado da Mansão Malfoy, durante a conversa sigilosa entre Snape e Narcisa, Voldemort se preparava para se ausentar para mais uma viagem quando Yaxley adentrou a sala. Voldemort o olhou com desprezo e o servo se encolheu perante o olhar.

— Milorde – ele fez a mesura.

— O que é?

— Passei esses últimos dois meses tentando recuperar o conteúdo das profecias. — Sua voz fraquejou, mas continuou a falar. — Os dados foram praticamente irreversíveis, mas...

— Veio até aqui para me lembrar da sua falha, Corban?

— Não, senhor! — Exclamou com os olhos arregalados. — Vim dizer que consegui recuperar uma pequena parte do conteúdo do documento.

Lorde Voldemort o fitou com os olhos brilhando. Caminhou até o comensal e pressionou a varinha contra a sua garganta.

— Onde está?

— Aqui — disse com a voz esganiçada ao estender um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho para o Lorde.

Pegou o papel com brutalidade, afastando a varinha de Yaxley e ordenando que fosse embora. Voldemort desdobrou o pergaminho e o trouxe à vista. O papel estava remendado e queimado, e tudo que podia ler era:

_Aquele destin do a de otar o Lo de T evas_

_T rá a xílio._

_Auxíli da ela n sci a no de p rtar d n vo na ,_

_a f lha a sab doria,_

_A erdei a do di d ma_

Algumas letras foram totalmente perdidas devido ao feitiço, e o restante da profecia era uma incógnita, mas Voldemort agora tinha uma informação valiosíssima. Quem quer que fosse a garota da profecia, agora ele sabia que estava lidando com uma igual – ou quase isso, já que sua arrogância jamais admitiria que poderia haver alguém tão poderoso quanto ele. A garota também era uma herdeira de um fundador de Hogwarts. Era herdeira de Ravenclaw.

* * *

Cerca de duas semanas depois do encontro com Snape, Narcisa teve o alívio de adentrar o quarto e encontrar Elizabeth compenetrada em um livro de suspense. Os meses que antecederam essa cena foram nebulosos e ela estava sempre apática e calada. Tentara iniciar alguns diálogos, mas as respostas da jovem sempre eram monossilábicas ou nem mesmo existiam. Preocupou-se ainda mais quando notou que ela voltara a se alimentar mal e sofrer dos vômitos nervosos, mas a Elizabeth que encontrou naquele dia a lembrava da mulher antes do abuso.

— Dia. — Narcisa cumprimentou-a.

— Bom dia — a voz de Elizabeth estava ligeiramente rouca por causa da falta de uso.

Narcisa, desta vez, levou a bandeja do café da manhã até a cama e a colocou com cuidado na frente de Elizabeth. Sentou-se defronte sobre o colchão e a analisou atentamente enquanto a mais nova pegava alguns biscoitos.

— Como está?

— Melhor do que ontem, pior do que amanhã — mastigou o biscoito e se serviu do café. — Quer?

— Já me alimentei.

— É que tem muita coisa aqui, eu não vou comer tudo isso — acenou para as frutas, torradas, biscoitos e o bule com café. — Vamos, pode se servir também.

A loira hesitou por alguns instantes, perguntando-se se era adequado e também lutando contra o embaraço. Cedendo, por fim, e concluindo que Elizabeth precisava de companhia, ela pegou um morango.

— Não foi a primeira vez. — Elizabeth disse de repente. — Já aconteceu comigo antes.

— Você... quer conversar sobre? — Perguntou completamente sem jeito. Não fazia a menor ideia de como se portar diante de um assunto tão delicado como esse.

— A primeira vez foi uma tentativa também — assoprou a xícara de café. — Consegui me defender, mas com _ele_ — referiu-se a Voldemort, agora que seu nome era tabu — eu tive sorte, ou sei lá o que aconteceu. — Sussurrou a última parte.

Narcisa Malfoy engoliu a fruta com dificuldade, sentindo como se o morango arranhasse sua garganta. Não percebeu que seus olhos acinzentados lacrimejaram e o olhar que designou à prima beirava ao carinho, e isso aqueceu o peito de Elizabeth.

— Cissa — a loira a fitou com surpresa —, eu estou bem, de verdade. Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

— Ele ainda não retornou. — Narcisa desviou o olhar ao se sentir exposta.

— É melhor assim, não é?

Elizabeth sorriu para ela e, surpreendentemente, Narcisa retribuiu.

* * *

As semanas avançaram. Elizabeth permanecia com sua rotina fixa que consistia em: acordar, realizar sua higiene pessoal, tomar o café da manhã, fabricar as poções, almoçar, retornar ao laboratório, ler, jantar e dormir. Durante esse tempo, ela e Narcisa desenvolveram uma espécie de cumplicidade, e agora a mais velha sempre ficava mais um pouco para uma conversa quando ia levar as refeições.

Lorde Voldemort nunca mais voltou a procurá-la depois da fatídica noite. Por um lado, Elizabeth agradecia imensamente por isso, pois o pavor e repugnância que nutria pelo bruxo agora eram maiores do que antes e nem mesmo suportava a ideia de passar pelo mesmo pesadelo novamente. Todavia, conhecendo o caráter imprevisível e tempestuoso de Voldemort, temia que ele voltasse a procurá-la e retornasse ainda mais agressivo, além de cogitar a hipótese de que ele estaria próximo de descobrir que ela era a mulher da profecia.

Sabia que utilizar do dom ofidioglota tinha sido uma atitude estúpida, porém fora espontânea e inevitável. Preferia ser morta por ele descobrir que ela também era uma herdeira de Slytherin do que perecer aos poucos sob os toques asquerosos de um homem louco.

Então, tudo caminhava bem, na medida do possível. Ou pelo menos parecia caminhar até uma determinada noite de dezembro.

Faltavam três dias para o Natal e Voldemort estava de volta das viagens frequentes que fazia, enquanto mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia, Elizabeth notou outro hematoma na pele branca de Narcisa. Foi a gota d'água para a mísera paz que a rondava.

Estava à mesa junto com os outros na sala de jantar. Seu corpo todo estava em alerta devido à proximidade de Voldemort sentado à cabeceira da mesa. Todos saboreavam a comida em absoluto silêncio, até mesmo Bellatrix estava muito quieta e isso não combinava com a bruxa. Lúcio Malfoy foi quem quebrou a quietude.

— Tire os cotovelos da mesa, Narcisa — ordenou em tom bruto.

A esposa curvou os ombros e o obedeceu, mas respondeu em voz baixa, trêmula de receio:

— Foi sem querer. Perdoe-me.

— _“Foi sem querer"_. — Lúcio repetiu numa imitação cruel da esposa e fechou as mãos em punho. — Poupe-me, Narcisa. Onde já se viu uma Malfoy não ter modos à mesa? Eu não me casei com uma qualquer.

Voldemort e alguns outros comensais prosseguiram com suas refeições como se nada se passasse ali. Bellatrix ainda trazia a comida à boca, mas fitava o casal pelo canto do olho e prestava muita atenção no que acontecia, e Elizabeth também segurava seu garfo, mas comia lentamente por dedicar a atenção à discussão.

— Lúcio?! — Narcisa arfou assustada com as palavras severas na frente de todos.

— Você tem muita sorte de ter um rosto bonito e de ter vindo de uma família nobre, porque você é imprestável! Você, Narcisa, deveria abaixar a cabeça e-

Os dizeres venenosos morreram na ponta da língua de Lúcio Malfoy quando se engasgou. Ele, muito assustado, levou a mão à garganta enquanto sua face ficava vermelha pela falta de ar. Agora, todos os outros estavam com os olhos atentos à cena, exceto Elizabeth, que possuía o olhar fixo e concentrado em um ponto distante.

— Lúcio?! — A esposa exclamou confusa.

O homem emitiu um som de estrangulamento quando tentou inspirar, mas o ar não passou pela sua laringe. Completamente sufocado, ele caiu ao chão, puxando a toalha da mesa consigo ao tentar, em vão, se segurar. Àquela altura, a pele branca de Malfoy ganhava uma tonalidade roxa pela falta de oxigenação. Voldemort se ergueu lentamente estranhando toda a situação. Narcisa jogou-se ao chão, ao lado do marido.

— Lúcio! — Ela chacoalhou o corpo quase desfalecido. Com os olhos pingando lágrimas, olhou na direção de Elizabeth e gritou, implorando. — Por favor, pare! Elizabeth, pare! Vai matá-lo.

Ao ouvir o próprio nome, Elizabeth quebrou o contato visual que fazia com o nada e quase instantaneamente Lúcio inspirou muito fundo, levando desesperadamente o ar aos pulmões.

— E-eu... — gaguejou. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e só então adquiriu consciência sobre o que tinha feito.

Voldemort a pegou com força pelo braço e a jogou contra a parede, segurando o corpo dela com o seu e pressionou a varinha contra a jugular da jovem.

— Quantas cartas na manga a senhorita possui, Elizabeth? — Murmurou entredentes. — Ofidioglossia, agora magia das trevas exemplar sem varinha.

— Eu... Não... — engasgou com a pressão no pescoço.

— Não foi você? — Riu com aspereza. — Não me tome como tolo, garota. Está na hora de ser mais rígido com você, já que não aprendeu da primeira vez.

Ele, então, a pegou pelo cabelo – à semelhança de meses atrás – e a carregou consigo para os fundos da mansão. Eles alcançaram o corredor das masmorras, antigamente conhecido por ela, e ele a jogou com brusquidão contra o chão de pedras de uma das celas, o que causou alguns arranhões no corpo de Elizabeth.

— Espero que o isolamento a faça pensar um pouco — ele a chutou antes de se retirar.

Quando conseguiu se levantar, a porta já estava trancada e ela, sozinha. Sentou-se sobre uma esteira no chão e abraçou as pernas contra o peito, deixando um longo suspiro se libertar. Apesar de tudo, preferia a cela do que algo parecido com o que acontecera na tal noite em setembro, e, além disso, não estava nem um pouco arrependida do que fizera, embora soubesse que vinha ultrapassando todos os seus limites de cautela nos últimos cinco meses. Mas sentia-se bem.

Lúcio Malfoy tivera o que merecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tá aí o capítulo extra, apesar de ter alguns momentos tensos...
> 
> Estamos na reta final da história. Escrevi 55 capítulos e um epílogo, então pelos meus cálculos, devo finalizar a fanfic entre a última semana de janeiro e primeira de fevereiro. Só tenho a agradecer por tudo. Meu presente de aniversário é ver essa fic tão especial, que me tomou tantos anos, estar alcançando tantas pessoas. 
> 
> Obrigada por tudo. Até terça! ♥


	48. O cordão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco de tranquilidade, enfim. E Cassiopeia finalmente abre o jogo...

**O cordão**

**_“But one day this will be over. I swear it’s not so far away.”_ **

_“Various Storms & Saints” – Florence and The Machine._

Jamais imaginou uma época em que andar por sobre o chão de pedras da escola o assombraria, que cada olhar de medo de um aluno não o satisfaria, que as paredes do castelo não mais o acolheriam. Jamais pensou que Hogwarts, um dia, poderia se tornar um tormento, uma dor, uma culpa.

Poderia nunca ter almejado a carreira de professor e ter sido contratado apenas porque Dumbledore o queria por perto, mas Hogwarts sempre foi um refúgio para Snape. Sim, foi lá que sofreu o bullying dos Marotos e que afastou sua melhor amiga para sempre, mas também fora lá que fugiu dos problemas com o pai, onde se sentiu acolhido – mesmo que oniricamente - por Dumbledore e onde conhecera Elizabeth. A carga de memórias afetivas acerca do castelo era maior do que as lembranças ruins que vinham o afligir de vez em quando. Nenhum momento de dor poderia superar o paternalismo de Alvo Dumbledore – mesmo que houvesse interesses entrelaçados nisso. E nenhuma memória ruim poderia gritar mais alto do que as lembranças dos gemidos e olhares de Elizabeth para ele.

Mas agora não havia mais Dumbledore, e Elizabeth estava presa e ele não a via há quase seis meses. Não havia nada que pudesse acalentá-lo. Existia o quadro de Dumbledore, mas não era a mesma coisa, e confessava que olhar para ele ainda doía muito.

A escola se tornara uma prisão. Os Carrow eram inacreditavelmente cruéis e não se comoviam nem um pouco sobre a tortura dos alunos; não poupavam nem os mais novos. Snape tentava abrandar as torturas da maneira que podia, procurando não levantar suspeitas sobre si. Sendo assim, sempre que podia encaminhava os alunos para detenções com Hagrid e Filch – embora o zelador fosse assombroso, sabia que ele pegaria muito mais leve do que os irmãos comensais. Algumas vezes, ele mesmo se responsabilizava pelas detenções. Talvez nenhum aluno percebesse ou estranhasse seu comportamento, mas era melhor assim.

Tinha sido um final de ano conturbado. Soube que o Lorde das Trevas tentara mais uma vez matar Harry Potter, aproveitando que o garoto estivera em Godric’s Hollow, mas falhou novamente. Perguntou-se quantas falhas restavam até que Voldemort enlouquecesse de vez, e imaginou que talvez não faltasse muitas. Além disso, levou a espada de Godric Gryffindor até o garoto na Floresta do Deão. Assistiu parte do desenrolar da cena muito bem escondido entre as árvores, e qual foi sua surpresa quando viu que Ronald Weasley fora quem apunhalou a espada. Aparatou antes que pudesse ver a destruição da horcrux, mas fora o certo a se fazer. Se soubesse por que os meninos necessitavam da espada, se soubesse das horcruxes, estaria em posição ainda mais perigosa.

Bem, agora era dia primeiro de janeiro. Era aniversário de Elizabeth; ela estava fazendo vinte e quatro anos. Lembrou-se do primeiro aniversário dela depois que se tornara sua estagiária e do pequeno bilhete de congratulações que escreveu a ela e desistiu logo depois – quase sorriu ao lembrar de como lutara consigo mesmo para transpor a barreira que havia entre eles. Foi pensando nisso que caminhou para fora dos terrenos do castelo e aparatou para a Mansão Malfoy.

Quando seus pés encontraram o caminho de pedras, agora revestido em neve, avistou algum Comensal da Morte mais à frente. Alcançou a figura com algumas rápidas passadas de perna e seus olhos fitaram o rosto desagradável de Aleto Carrow.

— Ele também te chamou? — Ela perguntou.

— Não. Trago algumas informações para ele.

A mulher apenas assentiu com a cabeça e eles adentraram os portões de ferro.

Voldemort olhou atentamente de um para o outro quando os dois se apresentaram. Decidiu por priorizar Snape, seu braço direito, e ordenou que Carrow aguardasse no hall de entrada.

A conversa entre os dois homens fora curta, embora tenha deixado Voldemort um tanto desapontado e Snape atordoado. O espião viera para contar sobre o resultado da última ordem do Lorde das Trevas. A conversa com o professor Binns teria feito inveja a qualquer estudioso da história do mundo mágico, mas o professor não poderia saber sobre a mentira de Helena Ravenclaw, e os dados que tinha dado a Snape sobre a árvore genealógica dos descendentes de Slytherin não eram nenhuma novidade.

Mas foi o que Voldemort lhe confidenciou que não o faria dormir por dias. O bruxo contou a Severo sobre a prejudicada recuperação que Yaxley conseguira dos documentos antes perdidos, e foi com um brilho estranho nos olhos que Voldemort ordenou que Snape tivesse outra conversa com Binns, dessa vez sobre os descendentes de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Snape passou batido por Aleto enquanto ela adentrava a sala de visitas e seguiu, nervoso, até a biblioteca em busca de Narcisa e, consequentemente, de informações sobre Elizabeth.

* * *

Quando escutou o destrancar da porta da cela, Elizabeth franziu o cenho. Perdera totalmente a noção dos dias e das horas – não fazia ideia que era o seu aniversário –, mas tinha quase certeza que ainda não era hora do almoço.

Era o rosto retorcido em desgosto de Rabastan Lestrange que a aguardava do lado de fora. Ele não disse nenhuma palavra, apenas adentrou a cela e pegou Elizabeth pelo braço, arrastando-a pela mansão. Ele a soltou apenas quando chegaram à sala de visitas, fez a mesura e se posicionou em um canto da sala, ao lado do irmão.

Elizabeth analisou o recinto e sentiu-se tremer ao ver alguns comensais reunidos ao redor da sala – inclusive Narcisa –, e alguém estava de joelhos ao centro do círculo, curvado para frente e soluçando em dor. Voldemort estava de pé defronte a pessoa e estendeu a mão para Elizabeth, que, como habitual, hesitou, mas por fim entregou a mão a ele.

Voldemort parecia totalmente adverso aos machucados e ao mal cheiro que se desprendia de Elizabeth, que não via água e sabão desde o dia que fora para a cela. Ele a trouxe para perto de si – muito mais perto do que Elizabeth achava seguro, e Bellatrix engoliu em seco –, e só então ela percebeu que a figura curvada era Aleto Carrow.

— Chamei Aleto aqui hoje, escutem bem vocês — fitou mortiferamente os outros comensais —, para ensinar uma simples lição a todos. Desde o começo, antes mesmo da senhorita Jones ser trazida para cá, eu deixei muito claro a todos: não toquem nela. Não a machuquem. Mas Aleto achou que estava acima das minhas ordens e imaginem a minha surpresa quando Elizabeth chegou até a mim desacordada.

— Mi-milorde, p-por favor... — a voz da mulher não era mais do que um pio.

— Eu mandei calar a boca! — Voldemort fez um movimento com a varinha e um largo corte se abriu no rosto de Aleto.

Elizabeth desviou os olhos da cena à sua frente, mas Voldemort não permitiu. Ele a segurou pela mandíbula e virou o seu rosto na direção de Aleto.

— Eu prometi que ensinaria uma lição para Aleto no tempo certo. — Ele continuou. — Espero que permaneçam atentos.

Surpreendentemente, tirou uma outra varinha de dentro das vestes e Elizabeth reconheceu a empunhadura adornada com desenhos de flores talhados. Voldemort estendeu a varinha para sua dona, mas ela não se mexeu.

— O que é isso?

— Pegue-a. — Voldemort ordenou com um tom que não permitia argumentações e Elizabeth não demorou nem mais um segundo para pegar a varinha. — Agora, faça.

Ela fitava a varinha em suas mãos sujas e por isso demorou a absorver o que ele falava. Um vinco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas e ela olhou para o bruxo com olhos de puro desentendimento.

— O quê? — Sua voz tremeu.

— Faça o que ela fez a você — sibilou. — Machuque-a.

Elizabeth olhou novamente para a própria varinha, para Aleto – amuada e chorosa – e, novamente, para Voldemort. Ela estendeu a varinha de volta para ele.

— Não. Não vou fazer isso.

Ele ignorou completamente a mão que lhe entregava a varinha e insistiu na sua ordem. Elizabeth negou com a cabeça e continuou com a varinha erguida.

— O que a impede?

— A misericórdia — respondeu sem hesitar e Aleto gemeu de dor mais uma vez, e Elizabeth percebeu que ela tinha as mãos amarradas e as cordas a apertavam cada vez mais, arrancando filetes e filetes de sangue dos punhos. — Pare com isso! Não há motivos!

— Não há motivos? Ela machucou vo-

— Sim, ela me atingiu com um feitiço — levantou a voz, interrompendo-o —, assim como Dolohov me atingiu na Batalha do Ministério, e tenho sequelas até hoje disso. Da mesma forma que Yaxley me atingiu antes de Aleto naquela mesma noite, da mesma forma que Rabastan me arrastou com violência até aqui. — Elizabeth apontava para cada um dos comensais citados e pôde ver o olhar medroso de todos. — Vai torturar cada um deles? Vai me deixar machucá-los? Se há motivos para fazer isso a Aleto, há motivos para com todos os outros.

— Então vá em frente. — Voldemort respondeu com calma e ganhou um olhar incrédulo da jovem mulher. — Torture todos eles.

Elizabeth inspirou muito fundo, sentindo suas narinas inflarem. Ela jogou a própria varinha aos pés de Voldemort e repetiu com certeza:

— Não vou fazer isso.

Com dois curtos passos, Voldemort estava quase sobre si, muito próximo do rosto dela e a segurando com ódio e possessão pelo antebraço.

— Não fez toda essa cerimônia quando torturou Lúcio no Ministério e no jantar do mês passado.

— É d-

— Diferente? Deixe-me dizer algo a você, uma lição valiosa: quando se faz o mal, deve ir a fundo. Não existe misericórdia. Não se para no meio do caminho das trevas.¹

— Não sou igual a você.

Em uma fração de segundos, a longa e cruel varinha de Voldemort estava pressionada contra o pescoço de Elizabeth, tornando sua respiração escassa tanto pelo medo quanto pela pressão.

— Vai fazer — declarou entredentes.

— Ou o quê? — Ela jamais conseguiria dizer de onde estava encontrando tanta coragem. — Você não vai me matar, Tom. — Ignorando sua prudência pela incontável vez e jogando tão baixo quanto ele, Elizabeth sussurrou para que só ele a escutasse e deu a cartada final. — Não vai me matar _de novo_ , Tom. Eu já morri anos atrás. Você não cometerá o mesmo erro de novo.

Mais ninguém ouviu o que dissera, porém todos viram a varinha de Voldemort tremer e seus olhos vacilarem. Ele afastou a varinha com lentidão, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos de Elizabeth.

— Narcisa — ele chamou e a loira deu um passo à frente —, leve-a para o quarto.

Elizabeth deu as costas e seguiu com a prima para o andar de cima.

* * *

Aproveitando-se da brevíssima calmaria do recesso das festividades de fim de ano, já no dia seguinte, Snape poderia ser visto desaparatando nos campos antes verdes da bonita casa dos Jones, agora belamente tomada pela neve branca do inverno. Não havia ninguém à vista como tivera nas outras vezes e ele se viu obrigado a bater na grande porta de madeira.

Robert o recebeu com olhos fundos e um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos castanhos iguais aos da filha. Os outros estavam amontoados em volta de um rádio velho, tentando em vão sintonizar em alguma frequência específica, enquanto Hector brincava sobre o tapete.

— Severo! — Cássia exclamou, soltando o rádio.

— Observatório Potter? — Apontou com o queixo para o rádio que zumbia.

— Genial, não é? — Edward comentou ao desligar o aparelho. — Demorou para voltar.

— Não tive notícias dela até ontem — mentiu. Jamais diria o que tinha acontecido em setembro. — Soube que ela passou os últimos dias nas masmorras.

Todos exclamaram suas preocupações e medos, e até Snape conseguir acalmá-los foi preciso alguns minutos. Quando todos se silenciaram – e até mesmo Hector estava muito quieto com seus brinquedos –, Snape falou acerca de suas preocupações.

— O Lorde das Trevas está alguns passos à frente. Algum tempo atrás, ele demonstrou interesse em rever a árvore genealógica dos Slytherin e ontem disse que quer investigar sobre os descendentes de Rowena.

— Ela precisa sair de lá! — Valentina exclamou.

— Sim, precisa — concordou. — É por isso que vim. Precisava de sugestões de como fazê-la sair. — Fitou a família com seriedade. — Precisa ser uma fuga ou, pelo menos, parecer que foi. Infelizmente, não posso simplesmente tirá-la de lá. Não posso ficar aparecendo na mansão sem ser chamado, é por isso que demoro tanto a trazer notícias. Se vocês têm alguma ideia, será muito bem-vinda.

Todos se entreolharam por algum tempo e Snape foi convidado a se sentar. O silêncio era quebrado raras vezes quando alguém sugeria algo, mas logo descartavam ao concluir quantas falhas haviam no plano. Em algum momento, Hector parou no colo do pai, sentado sobre suas pernas, e ele não tirou os olhos grandes e curiosos de Snape, que o fitava de volta com acanhamento.

— É seu padrinho, filho. — Edward sussurrou para o bebê que, surpreendendo a todos, gargalhou e sorriu para Snape.

— Oi, garoto — o homem falou e levou um dedo até a mãozinha gorducha do afilhado, que o agarrou com força.

— Eu pensei em algo. — Cássia disse de repente, fazendo Snape se afastar do bebê, mas sua expressão murchou logo depois. — Bem, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, mas é algo. A Elizabeth consegue se trans-

— Não. — Edward a interrompeu enquanto balançava a cabeça com veemência. — Ela não consegue.

— Mas, Ed...

— Mãe, a Lizzie não é um animago — declarou e Snape o fitou com surpresa.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Questionou.

— A Elizabeth treinou e estudou muito para se tornar um animago — o irmão explicou —, mas ela não obteve êxito. Bem, quer dizer, ela conseguiu se transfigurar umas duas vezes, mas não conseguiu manter a forma animal por muito tempo. Acabou desistindo eventualmente; Transfiguração nunca foi muito a área dela.

— Talvez seja a única chance... — Snape murmurou para si mesmo, mas todos ouviram.

— Quê? Ela não consegue! — Edward voltou a exclamar. — Se mal conseguiu com varinha, imagine sem ela.

— Precisamos tentar. Posso pedir para ela tentar e enquanto isso pensamos em mais alguma coisa. — Snape se levantou. — Preciso ir agora.

— Eu o acompanho. — Cassiopeia disse com quase ternura e Snape notou que ela o olhava da mesma maneira que o olhou meses atrás.

Tentando ignorar a estranha sensação que o olhar de Cássia exercia sobre si, ele seguiu na frente sabendo que a mulher o seguia logo atrás. Assim que alcançou o primeiro degrau da escadinha que levava ao caminho de pedras, a voz cálida da mulher o trouxe de volta.

— Eileen ficaria orgulhosa de você.

Os olhos surpresos e confusos do homem encontraram com os maternais de Cassiopeia e ela sorriu. Snape refez seus passos e parou defronte a mulher.

— Conheceu a minha mãe?

— Ela era uns dois anos mais velha do que eu, mas éramos da Sonserina e nós duas fazíamos parte do time de snap explosivo. — Explicou, saudosa. — Infelizmente, nós perdemos contato depois que ela se formou e se casou. — Deu mais um passo na direção do homem e tocou-lhe o ombro. — Severo, eu não fazia ideia de quem você era até conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Nunca soube com quem Eileen tinha se casado, muito menos que tinha tido um filho. Mas eu reconheceria os olhos negros dela em qualquer lugar.

Snape sentiu uma ardência em seu nariz e abaixou os olhos quando sentiu as lágrimas embargarem seus olhos; os olhos de sua mãe. A mão em seu ombro o deixou e Cássia levou as mãos ao pescoço, abrindo o fecho da correntinha que ela sempre usava. Quando o cordão se soltou e o pingente saiu de dentro do vestido, Snape sentiu seu coração aquecer.

— Sua mãe me deu isso antes de se formar, era dela. Acho que gostaria que ficasse com você.

Ela pôs o cordão ao redor do pescoço de Snape e o fechou. A correntinha dourada fazia um belo contraste contra a roupa negra e ele pegou o pingente entre os dedos. Era uma mulher com um manto abraçando seu corpo e uma bela coroa sobre sua cabeça.

— Você sabe quem é? — Perguntou e ele assentiu.

— Santa Sara Kali, a padroeira do povo cigano — pôs o cordão por dentro do sobretudo. — Os Prince tinham descendência cigana. É uma pena que as últimas gerações tenham esquecido dos ensinamentos do próprio povo. — Fitou-a com embaraço. — Obrigado, Cássia.

— Eu que agradeço, Severo. Obrigada por tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Trecho adaptado de frase retirada do livro “O Corcunda de Notre Dame”, 1831, de Victor Hugo. Trecho original: “Quando se faz o mal, deve-se ir a fundo. É demência parar no meio do caminho da monstruosidade.”
> 
> O relógio tá começando a bater, anunciando o fim da história.
> 
> Obrigada pelas felicitações de aniversário. Até sábado! ♥


	49. Liberdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz aniversário, Severo!

****

**Liberdade**

**_“Senhora Liberdade, abre as asas sobre mim.”_ **

_“Senhora Liberdade” – Nei Lopes._

Snape já devia estar há meia hora apenas encarando a carta que recebera. Definitivamente tinha sido a coruja mais estranha e inesperada que recebeu em toda sua vida. Estranhou logo que ela adentrou pela janela do escritório; a coleira azul que a ave usava indicava que não era uma coruja de uso pessoal, mas que, na verdade, pertencia ao correio bruxo.

A expressão estampada na face macilenta do atual diretor de Hogwarts era tão inacreditável – um mix de surpresa, medo, raiva e alívio – que o silêncio dos quadros era absoluto. A pintura de Dumbledore até tentou lhe questionar, mas o nada foi a resposta que obteve e com ela ficou, não insistiu.

O envelope estava rasgado e jogado em algum lugar na grande mesa de mogno, o conteúdo pairava em suas mãos e, pela primeira vez, Snape confessaria que, sim, ele estava tremendo.

A carta não era tão breve, mas era simples e tiraria o sono do espião com toda certeza – se ele ao menos ainda tivesse algum sono.

_“Olá, Severo._

_Não faço ideia de como iniciar essa carta, nem sei se ela vai chegar até você. Me baseei nas longínquas lembranças de sua mãe para adivinhar como enviar essa carta para você. Você deve imaginar como foi complicado encontrar o Beco Diagonal – é assim que se chama, não é? – e, principalmente, convencer o moço do Caldeirão Furado a abrir a passagem para um trouxa._

_Digo, também, como tudo no seu mundo parece cinza e sombrio. Na fila do correio, ouvi sussurros sobre um tal de Você-Sabe-Quem, sobre uma guerra e sobre ‘sangues-ruins’. O que quer que isso seja, me fez sentir ameaçado, confesso._

_Dito isso – e não quero me alongar muito, até porque não tenho muito o que escrever –, escrevo para saber como você está. Tenho tido muitos pesadelos e sentimentos de maus presságios ultimamente, e minha mente parece gritar o seu nome. Eu rezo por você todos os dias, queria que soubesse disso._

_Gostaria de vê-lo novamente, se você quiser. Aguardo sua resposta com muita ansiedade._

_Fique bem,_

_Tobias.”_

Ele provavelmente releu a carta umas três ou quatro vezes e seu coração se apertou em todas as leituras, principalmente não conseguindo acreditar na assinatura do remetente. Tinha dito a Elizabeth – num passado distante – que esperava que Tobias o procurasse da próxima vez. O dia chegara. Tobias Snape queria vê-lo novamente e conversar. Porém, mesmo que esse fato fosse um desejo antigo, não esperava realmente que o homem o procurasse, ainda mais através de uma carta com um conteúdo tão... atencioso? Carinhoso? Ou falso? Não saberia dizer.

Em algum momento, seus dedos redobraram a carta e a devolveram ao envelope, que foi devidamente guardado no fundo falso de uma das gavetas lacradas da escrivaninha. Agarrou a capa, prendendo-a em volta do pescoço, e saiu para a neve em direção da Mansão Malfoy.

O relógio corria e o tempo era cruel. Precisava correr contra ele.

* * *

Não era nem oito horas quando Narcisa levou o café da manhã de Elizabeth até o quarto. A jovem estava, agora, limpa e apresentável, embora seus longos cabelos agora tivessem nós que nenhuma magia conhecida conseguiu desembaraçá-los. Contudo, estava mais magra do que antes e muito abatida, e Narcisa desejou que Snape encontrasse o quanto antes uma maneira de tirá-la dali.

Ela pôs a bandeja sobre a superfície da escrivaninha – que Elizabeth preferia fazer de mesa – e se virou para a outra que estava agarrada a um livro. Sem tirar os olhos das páginas amareladas, perguntou:

— Tenho o benefício de não fazer a refeição com os outros hoje?

— O Lorde das Trevas viajou de novo — explicou e a morena finalmente olhou para ela.

— O que tanto ele faz viajando? Está procurando algo? — Sua mente relembrou das horcruxes.

— Eu... — Narcisa hesitou. Balançando a cabeça, tirou a varinha do bolso da saia e lançou um feitiço silenciador no quarto. — Eu tenho uma suspeita.

— Sou toda ouvidos. — Elizabeth fechou o livro e o colocou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira enquanto a loira se sentou perto de si.

— Acho que ele procura uma varinha.

— Uma varinha? — Exclamou e seu coração pareceu comprimir dentro do peito. A memória de Dumbledore a explicando sobre as Relíquias da Morte a atingiu em cheio.

— Sim. Ele prendeu Olivaras há um tempo. O velho está nas masmorras há mais de um ano. Acontece que depois de torturar ele por horas e dias, o Lorde das Trevas decidiu que precisava de outra varinha para matar Harry Potter.

— Outra varinha... — murmurou com os olhos longe.

— Inclusive, ele pegou a de Lúcio para isso e agora ele está sem varinha. Ela, simplesmente, explodiu. — Narcisa também tinha o olhar fitando o nada, mas logo balançou a cabeça e deitou seus olhos acinzentados sobre Elizabeth. — Eu já li sobre varinhas ligadas uma a outra, com núcleos gêmeos. Acha que pode ser o caso? É possível que o cerne da varinha de Potter e do Lorde das Trevas seja o mesmo?

— Narcisa, eu acho que a essa altura nada é impossível.

* * *

Havia passado cerca de duas horas desde o almoço quando Snape adentrou os portões da mansão. Como se o destino estivesse ao seu favor, os comensais residentes da casa estavam em lugares fora de vista e, assim, o espião conseguiu se esgueirar até Narcisa sem preocupações.

Agora, ele e a mulher subiam lado a lado pela majestosa escadaria que levava aos quartos no segundo andar. As mãos de Snape suavam e tremiam à semelhança de momentos antes quando recebeu a carta de Tobias, mas agora por um motivo diferente. Narcisa levantou a mão para levá-la até à maçaneta, mas, nervoso, ele se adiantou.

Snape e Elizabeth poderiam jurar que o tempo havia parado. Ela não percebeu que o livro caíra de suas mãos e ele não tinha percebido que dera dois passos para dentro do quarto. Os olhos castanhos se enlaçaram nos negros, como sempre faziam. A sensação foi familiar, mas não era igual. Era muito mais intenso do que antes, muito mais arrebatador do que o último olhar de medo antes de Elizabeth ser atingida por Aleto. Ela se levantou e correu o curto espaço que os separavam, aprisionando-o num abraço gigantesco e desesperado, não dando a mínima que Narcisa estivesse presenciando tudo.

Quando se afastaram, as lágrimas nos olhos de Elizabeth quase a impediram de olhar o homem que amava. Percebeu que seus cabelos pareciam um pouco mais curtos e as habituais olheiras estavam mais fundas e escuras. Snape, por sua vez, ergueu uma mão para descansá-la sobre as bochechas encovadas da mulher, e doeu olhar para ela e vê-la tão abatida. Seus cabelos estavam muito mais longos, e só assim ele realmente percebeu como os fios negros dela eram, na verdade, ondulados. Estava notavelmente magra e a clavícula que escapava pelo vestido largo parecia querer sair do corpo. Sua pele estava pálida e sem vida, mas seus olhos ainda transmitiam o mesmo calor e amor de outrora.

— O que faz aqui? Ficou louco?

— Talvez — sussurrou para ela e curvou o canto da boca em um meio sorriso. — Liz, eu queria ficar mais tempo com você, mas não posso me demorar. Vou direto ao assunto.

Ele contou, então, sobre a ordem de Voldemort sobre a investigação acerca da linhagem dos Ravenclaw e como ele recuperara parte da profecia. Explicou para ela a conversa que tivera com sua família e sobre a ideia dada por Cassiopeia.

— O quê? — Ela riu sem humor algum. — Mas eu não consigo.

— Edward disse que conseguiu algumas vezes. Precisa ser o suficiente, Liz.

— Mas... — suspirou e olhou para Narcisa, como se esperasse alguma sugestão, mas a mulher permaneceu calada observando o casal. — Nem mesmo tenho uma varinha, Severo.

— Seu primo também não tinha e ele era um bruxo medíocre. — Snape argumentou com certa maldade, mas Elizabeth sorriu. Sentira falta daquela acidez e rabugice. — Escute, essa é a nossa única chance, pelo menos até eu pensar em outra coisa. Então, enquanto não tenho uma epifania, pratique a sua forma de animago.

Ele depositou um beijo demorado no topo de sua cabeça enquanto ela assentia. Não pôde dizer mais nada, pois a porta já havia se fechado, e tão rápido quanto Severo surgira, ele se foi.

* * *

Janeiro correu tortuosamente devagar. Elizabeth largara os livros e às vezes esquecia das refeições sobre a bandeja. Muitas foram as vezes em que Narcisa adentrou o quarto para deixar a comida e encontrou a jovem com os olhos fixos na parede à sua frente e os punhos cerrados, numa concentração fascinante para conseguir se transfigurar.

Em Hogwarts, as coisas caminhavam sem grandes mudanças. Aleto precisou ficar alguns dias afastada do ofício, mas nada fora dito sobre isso. Frequentemente, Snape percebia alguns tremores no rosto da comensal.

A carta de Tobias ainda permanecia guardada na gaveta, mas tinha marcas e amassos provocados pelas incontáveis vezes em que a pegou para ler e reler. Lutou muito contra a vontade de escrever de volta, e esta acabou ganhando. Aliás, era isso que tinha desejado, não? Que ele o procurasse? Então, ainda muito incerto, pegou pergaminho, pena e tinta e foi muito mais breve e impessoal do que o outro em suas próprias linhas.

_“Tobias,_

_Correu grande risco ao se esgueirar até o mundo bruxo. Estamos em guerra e trouxas são o principal alvo de quem está no poder. Peço que não mande mais cartas nem tente me contatar de nenhuma outra forma, pois assim estaria colocando nós dois – e a sua atual família – em risco mortal._

_Apreciaria, sim, que nos encontrássemos de novo, mas, como já disse acima, isso não é possível no momento. Aguarde o meu contato._

_S.”_

Não pensou muito ao amarrar a carta à pata de Sefin – sua coruja –, pois sabia que existia a possibilidade de mudar de ideia. Logo que a ave atravessou os jardins do castelo, uma outra coruja adentrou a janela. Era a coruja de Narcisa. O bilhete foi desamarrado com rapidez e a ave levantou voo sem esperar qualquer resposta ou petisco. O bilhete dizia, apenas:

_“Hoje.”_

* * *

Durante parte da manhã, Narcisa adentrou o quarto de Elizabeth para buscar a bandeja do café. Dessa vez, a jovem lia tranquilamente um livrinho de filosofia. Ela finalmente afastou as pesadas cortinas do quarto e abriu a janela, o que fez Elizabeth levar a mão aos olhos, completamente desacostumada com a claridade natural.

— Está um belo dia — a loira comentou. — Ainda há muita neve, mas veja. — Apontou para o céu. — O Sol quer sair. Você precisa de vitamina D. Está muito pálida.

Pegou a bandeja nas mãos e piscou para Elizabeth. Antes de sair, a outra pôs o livro sobre o colchão e perguntou:

— Narcisa, você vai ficar bem?

— Claro que sim — disse fazendo pouco caso, embora tenha piscado novamente. — Vou à loja da Madame Malkin hoje. Preciso comprar algumas coisinhas.

A porta se fechou levando a figura de Narcisa consigo. Elizabeth ainda fitou a janela por muitos e muitos minutos, agarrando-se nos amuletos em seu pescoço.

Certo nervosismo perigoso a acometeu. Precisou respirar muito fundo e brigou consigo mesma, ordenando que se tranquilizasse. Correu para a porta e colou a orelha contra a madeira, e sentiu confiança ao ouvir o som do nada, da ausência. Uma última vez, beijou os dois amuletos que carregava em seu pescoço, e observando o céu claro, pôde sentir seu corpo se transformando.

Alguns minutos depois, alguns comensais viram Narcisa sair com uma bolsinha nas mãos, alegando estar indo às compras, e também viram o corvo que grasnou ao atravessar o céu para longe.

Ninguém sabia, mas nem Narcisa nem o corvo voltariam novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E que comece a contagem regressiva.


	50. Lar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor, amor e mais amor nesse capítulo.

****

**Lar**

**_“Eu, quando estou com você, estou nos braços da paz.”_ **

_“Gostoso Demais” – Maria Bethânia._

Foi Hector, que brincava no chão da espaçosa sala, que apontou para o “passarinho” negro que se aproximava das barreiras de proteção da casa. Seu pai fitou a paisagem com incredulidade. O largo campo branco coberto pela neve, o Sol que saía com timidez por entre as nuvens e o corvo que perdia altura com velocidade perigosa.

Inconscientemente, devido à surpresa e ao medo, Edward apenas conseguiu gritar o nome da irmã e saiu porta afora, deixando o filho sozinho e confuso. Com o grito, o restante da família correu até a sala e viram a cena pela porta que tinha sido deixada aberta.

Valentina pegou o bisneto no colo, que àquela altura chorava sem entender o que acontecia, enquanto Edward e Robert corriam até o quintal, não conseguindo chegar a tempo nem lançar nenhum feitiço antes de Elizabeth se destransfigurar e cair de uma altura de mais de dois metros. Entorpecida pela fome, sede, cansaço e dor – muita dor –, os olhos castanhos do pai e do irmão foram as últimas coisas que registrou antes de desmaiar.

* * *

Pôde abrir os olhos sem nenhuma dificuldade – além da dor –, pois a luz do quarto estava apagada e o céu que podia ver através da janela estava tão escuro quanto os seus cabelos. Elizabeth se sentia extremamente cansada, faminta e com sede. Voou por quase quatro dias de Wiltshire até Norfolk, evitando ao máximo parar para beber água ou ao menos descansar, pois temia que se parasse poderia perder a forma animaga tão complicada de conquistar.

Ela ergueu a mão direita e com muita dificuldade conseguiu realizar uma magia simples – e fraca – para chamar alguém. Sentiu uma coceira estranha no braço esquerdo. Ouviu muitos passos apressados se aproximarem, e mãe, pai, irmão e avó se espremeram para dentro do seu quarto.

— Lizzie! — Sua mãe sentou ao seu lado na cama, pegando o rosto da filha nas mãos. — Você voltou para nós!

As lágrimas que romperam pelos olhos de Elizabeth vieram totalmente desavisadas. Seu corpo inteiro doía, ainda mais com os soluços do pranto, mas nada poderia sobrepujar o alívio e felicidade de estar em casa. Sua mãe se curvou sobre si, abraçando-a da maneira que podia, e quando levantou os braços para também envolvê-la percebeu como seu braço esquerdo – o que coçava – parecia extremamente pesado, e o que viu por entre as lágrimas a assustou.

— O quê...?

Cássia se afastou e fitou o braço da filha. Todo o braço esquerdo de Elizabeth estava envolto por uma plumagem negra e coçava como uma alergia.

— Foi uma complicação da transfiguração — explicou Edward. — É relativamente fácil de resolver, mas precisávamos que você estivesse consciente para isso.

— Mas antes de qualquer coisa, você precisa se alimentar — declarou Valentina com os olhos brilhando, ainda sendo difícil de acreditar que sua doce Lizzie estava de volta. — Vou buscar o seu jantar.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou assim que sua avó saiu do quarto. — Me lembro de avistar a casa, mas depois disso... Só vejo uma tela preta.

— Sua transfiguração estava oscilando e você caiu feio. A queda não foi tão grave porque a neve a amorteceu. — Robert se aproximou da filha e pegou uma de suas mãos na dele. — Você se machucou, é claro, mas nossa maior preocupação foi a desidratação. Mas está bem agora. Melissa veio até aqui cuidar de você, mas precisou voltar ao St. Mungus.

A família, então, iniciou uma longa conversa sobre os eventos que eclodiram durante os quase sete meses em que Elizabeth ficou presa. A avó retornou com a refeição e todos permaneceram no quarto, ouvindo as histórias inacreditáveis e doloridas do que Elizabeth enfrentara na mansão. Omitiu apenas o incidente do jantar que teve com Voldemort. Jamais poderia contar algo do tipo à família e esperar que ficassem tranquilos.

Sentiu-se consideravelmente melhor depois do jantar, e logo o sono a abateu, provocado ainda pelo esgotamento emocional e físico e, também, pelas poções com as quais fora medicada. 

Acordou com um balbucio e uma mão suave e gorducha que tocava sua bochecha. Os grandes olhos de Hector a encaravam com curiosidade e seu cabelo crespo reluzia à mísera luz solar que adentrava através do vidro da janela.

— Titia!

— Oh, meu bem! — Ela o abraçou quando o sobrinho se jogou sem nenhum cuidado sobre ela. — Pelo poder de Morgana, você está enorme!

— Ei, rapazinho, sua tia está se recuperando ainda. — Edward tirou o filho de cima de Elizabeth e se sentou sobre a cama, com o menino no colo. — Como se sente?

— Estou bem. Apesar do que sinto fisicamente... Acredite, Ed, eu estou muito bem.

— Isso é ótimo — sorriu. — A mãe já, já sobe com seu café da manhã. Depois que comer, eu e papai vamos cuidar do seu braço-asa. Você não cansa de me surpreender, sabia?

— Ora, por quê? — Riu enquanto esticava a mão direita para afagar o cabelo de Hector.

— Não coloquei fé que conseguiria se transfigurar.

— Você me subestima demais — brincou antes de suspirar. — Foi difícil e, sinceramente, não sei se vou conseguir novamente. Animago não é para mim, já aceitei isso.

A mãe chegou minutos depois com um café da manhã carregado. Elizabeth comera quase tudo tamanha era sua fome. Logo depois, pai e irmão se reuniram ao seu redor, apontando suas varinhas para o braço com penas e recitando um encantamento celta. O processo mágico era desconfortável, ainda mais para Elizabeth que estava debilitada. Minutos mais tarde, a plumagem desaparecera e deu lugar a uma vermelhidão e inchaço, e ela precisaria ficar com o braço imobilizado por alguns dias.

* * *

Pouco mais de uma semana depois, quando Snape desaparatou nos terrenos de Blakeney, Elizabeth brincava na neve com Hector, e o braço enfaixado não parecia ser nenhum empecilho para ela correr – mesmo que devagar – atrás do sobrinho. Ela só notou que o homem se aproximava quando o bebê apontou e exclamou “painho”. Elizabeth observou aquela figura trajada em negro atravessar a neve do campo, vindo em sua direção.

— Padrinho? Eu perdi alguma coisa? — Questionou assim que ele se aproximou o suficiente para escutá-la.

— Sim — respondeu simplesmente antes de Hector voluntariamente se aproximar para abraçar sua perna.

— Mentira... — Elizabeth murmurou enquanto assistia com assombro seu sobrinho agarrado à perna de Severo. — É sério? — As íris castanhas dela brilharam de uma maneira que Snape sentiu seu coração acelerar. O homem apenas assentiu com a cabeça e, surpreendendo-a de novo, se abaixou para pegar o menino no colo e os três seguiram para dentro.

Snape cumprimentou a família e os tranquilizou sobre sua vinda. Nada grave havia acontecido, apenas queria ver como Elizabeth estava. Depois de um breve bate-papo, o casal se esgueirou para a varanda da casa, mas não sem antes ela sussurrar para o irmão:

— Depois você vai me explicar que história é essa de padrinho, hein. — Edward apenas piscou para ela e sorriu.

Na varanda, o casal parou alguns metros longe da porta de entrada, encostando-se contra a cerca.

— Narcisa está bem? — Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou.

— Está. Ela também fugiu. — Elizabeth o fitou com surpresa. — Está escondida na casa de Andrômeda.

Ela deixou um suspiro há muito tempo guardado se soltar e uma das últimas barreiras que a impedia de se sentir em paz foi derrubada. Narcisa cuidara muito bem dela e seria grata por toda a vida, sendo assim, o mísero pensamento sobre a possibilidade da mulher sofrer as consequências de sua fuga a atormentava até tirar seu sono.

Snape contou como Voldemort e os comensais estavam encarando sua fuga e o desaparecimento de Narcisa. Todos achavam que a Sra. Malfoy tinha sido sequestrada pela Ordem da Fênix, e Lúcio queria comandar uma expedição em busca da esposa, mas o Lorde das Trevas estava muito mais preocupado e raivoso pela fuga de Elizabeth do que pela ausência de uma mulher que nem mesmo tinha a Marca Negra. Disse a Elizabeth que ele torturara incontáveis vezes diversos Comensais da Morte e até outras criaturas mágicas que cruzaram seu caminho. Com aquele assunto pairando entre eles, Snape se pronunciou:

— Elizabeth, Narcisa me contou o que aconteceu... — dizer a palavra era quase impossível de tão doloroso, mas concluiu pelo olhar da mulher que amava que ela entendia do que estava falando.

— Eu estou bem, Severo — garantiu com sinceridade um pouco duvidosa. — Foi horrível. Um completo pesadelo reviver aquilo de novo e, é claro, eu fiquei muito mal. Mas... — fitou a neve antes de olhá-lo novamente. — Eu confio em você. Então eu estou bem.

— Defina “bem”.

— Eu super transaria com você agora — sorriu para ele e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você está com um braço imobilizado e realmente está pensando em sexo? — Também ergueu a sobrancelha para ela, com um curvar malicioso pendendo no canto da boca.

— Se estou com você, certamente estou pensando em sexo — sussurrou se aproximando dele para colar seus lábios.

Mais tarde os dois diriam que aquele beijo tinha sido um dos melhores que já tiveram. Lembrava um pouco o primeiro: cheio de insegurança, curiosidade e muito desejo. Desta vez, a saudade e alívio também fizeram companhia.

Elizabeth começou mordiscando o lábio inferior dele, combinando com o tom divertido de sua última fala. Ela ainda sorria quando Severo definitivamente encerrou com qualquer distância que ainda houvesse entre eles. O sorriso deu lugar a um franzir de cenho quando o braço dele a segurou pela cintura e a outra mão depositou-se em sua nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que as línguas se encontraram após tanto tempo.

Com a única mão livre, Elizabeth enroscou seus dedos nos fios lisos de Severo, e isso fez com que ele a segurasse ainda mais perto de si – pelo menos o máximo que seu braço enfaixado permitia. Em um momento de insensatez, ele a virou, forçando as costas dela contra a cerca. Ela gemeu e arqueou as costas, presa entre a dureza da madeira e o calor do corpo do homem, agravado pelo volume nas calças que pressionava a sua coxa.

Eles só se separaram quando um assovio surgiu entre o torpor do desejo. Todo o corpo de Severo entrou em alerta e os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram de vergonha. Os lábios inchados de Elizabeth se apertaram enquanto olhava para um determinado ponto sobre o ombro de Snape. Ele se virou lentamente, com muito cuidado para esconder a ereção. Da janela, Edward os observava com certo rubor, mas com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em divertimento.

— Se continuarem assim — disse —, vamos ter um novo bebê na família.

— Edward Christopher! — Exclamou ao mesmo tempo que acenou com a mão.

Antes da janela se fechar, Snape apenas pôde ver o rosto aterrorizado de Edward quando dois furúnculos surgiram em suas bochechas. Seus olhos negros voltaram-se para Elizabeth e os dois se permitiram rir; e nada era mais gostoso do que a risada rouca de Severo.

— Bem, como eu dizia — ela suspirou —, não é como se esse braço aqui me impedisse de alguma coisa, viu? Aliás, meu quarto é logo ali...

O homem balançou a cabeça em descrença, mas o sorriso em seus lábios o denunciava. Por um mísero segundo realmente cogitou a ideia, mas sabia que não era prudente. Ela precisava se recuperar totalmente, e jamais conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa estando debaixo do mesmo teto que a família dela. Sendo assim, Severo a beijou delicadamente antes de dizer que precisava ir embora.

Voltou à casa para se despedir dos outros; Edward já tinha resolvido a azaração da irmã, mas as bochechas ainda tinham pontos avermelhados. Por fim, Elizabeth o acompanhou quase até o ponto onde poderia aparatar.

— Não esqueça: você está me devendo uma transa. — Elizabeth provocou fitando as costas dele, que se afastava para deixá-la.

— Quando seu braço sarar, quem sabe — retorquiu e virou defronte para ela. — Liz — disse e assistiu ela sorrir perante o apelido —, eu senti sua falta.

Tentou respondê-lo, mas Snape aparatou antes que pudesse ouvir que ela também sentira o mesmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tic-tac... tic-tac...


	51. A varinha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo tranquilo, mas com gosto de fim...

****

**A varinha**

**_“This is not what I had planned.”_ **

_“Waiting For The End” – Linkin Park._

Elizabeth encarava o espelho. Havia saído do banho há alguns minutos e, depois de usar os dedos para desembaçar o espelho, postou as duas mãos sobre a bancada de mármore e fitou no fundo dos olhos daquela que a olhava de volta.

O braço estava curado, assim como os ferimentos que tinha pelo corpo quando chegou à Blakeney. Contudo, a ferida psicológica não seria remediada com poções, talas e unguentos. Ninguém poderia ficar meses preso, sofrer o abuso que sofrera nas mãos gélidas de Lorde Voldemort e sair ileso. Tinha garantido a Severo que estava bem, que o evento violento não a traumatizou em relação à sua vida sexual e isso não era mentira, mas ainda acordava no meio da noite assustada, com as visões de seus pesadelos ainda muito vívidas pelo seu corpo.

Seus cabelos estavam mais longos do que jamais estiveram. A visão a fazia se lembrar da avó em sua juventude, que sempre sustentava os cabelos negros e longos em todas as suas fotos em preto e branco. Além disso, os nós ainda não haviam sido desfeitos. A mão demoníaca de Voldemort, que a agarrara pelos cabelos mais de uma vez, havia deixado um embaraço nos seus fios que não havia magia que os desfizessem.

Foi pensando nisso que abriu o armário do banheiro e procurou a tesoura que sempre esteve guardada ali. Não fez nenhuma cerimônia ao pegar uma mecha de cabelo e fechar a tesoura contra os fios, fitando com satisfação o comprimento em sua mão. Nunca fora apegada ao cabelo, ainda mais agora quando ele a remetia a lembranças ruins.

Ao fim de dez minutos, Elizabeth analisou-se com atenção. O corte, um pouco abaixo do queixo, estava torto – como não poderia deixar de ser -, mas serviria enquanto não pudesse ir a um cabelereiro. Talvez a mãe ou a avó poderiam ajeitar as pontas atrás de sua cabeça que não conseguia enxergar.

Mas apenas ela poderia ajeitar as pontas soltas dentro de sua mente.

* * *

Estava sentada no chão da sala com um livro em suas mãos. Consequentemente, não pôde concluir aquele capítulo, pois Hector invadiu seu espaço, sentando-se entre suas pernas e pedindo, entre palavras e balbucios incoerentes, que sua tia lesse para ele. Elizabeth fitou as palavras em português de _Úrsula_ , mas inventou uma história infantil para o sobrinho ao fingir que realmente lia a obra para ele.

Robert riu ao observar a cena. Sentou-se no sofá em que Elizabeth estava encostada e acompanhou o desenrolar da história fantástica e simples que a caçula contava para o bebê, muito longe da ficção escrita por Maria Firmina dos Reis.

Hector, por fim, se cansou e andou cambaleante para o brinquedo que tinha abandonado. Elizabeth olhou para o pai sorrindo e fechou o livro.

— Está desenferrujando o português?

— Sim — ela respondeu num português cheio de sotaque. — Já fazia tempo.

— Talvez eu devesse treinar também. — Robert disse no mesmo idioma, que soou muito melhor do que o da filha. Então, ele retornou ao inglês. — Percebi que anda um pouco pensativa.

— E estou. Eu perdi muita coisa nesses últimos meses. Alguns eventos ainda não estão claros pra mim.

Assim, em sua voz muito suave e rouca, Robert contou detalhe por detalhe de todos os acontecimentos desde a morte de Dumbledore até a volta de Elizabeth para Blakeney. Esses eventos compreendiam um período longo e conturbado de quase sete meses, e no fim de muitos minutos Elizabeth encontrou-se sentada no sofá ao lado do pai.

— Eu nem consigo imaginar o desespero da Ordem quando Moody morreu... — Sussurrou. — Ou com o ferimento do Jorge. Molly deve ter ficado louca.

— Foi um baita susto, mas ele está bem.

— Dora deve tá com um barrigão, não é? — Sorriu.

— Nós a vimos muito pouco nos últimos meses, mas imagino que sim. Sua mãe deve saber mais do que eu sobre isso.

— Falando nela, Severo me contou que Narcisa está com Andrômeda.

— E não tem sido fácil, pelo o que sua mãe soube. Elas não se falavam há anos — ele respondeu para o olhar confuso de Elizabeth —, e por mais que Narcisa tenha sido um anjo para você, ela cometeu muitos erros. A convivência não tem sido fácil.

— E Draco? Alguma notícia sobre ele?

— Está em Hogwarts, onde ele deveria estar. É o lugar mais seguro para ele agora: longe de Você-Sabe-Quem e perto de Snape. Além disso, o garoto é um comensal marcado, não daria para simplesmente sumir com ele igual fizemos com a mãe.

Elizabeth, por fim, concordou, embora aquilo não tivesse diminuído a angústia que sentia por todas aquelas pessoas, tendo elas feito escolhas ruins ou não.

* * *

Harry estava exausto após os eventos na Mansão Malfoy e, consequentemente, a morte de Dobby. Suas costas ardiam devido ao esforço gasto para cavar a cova aonde, mais tarde, enterraria o elfo. Gui, Fleur, Luna, Dino, Rony e Hermione – curada após os cuidados de Fleur – se uniram a ele nos jardins do Chalé das Conchas para o pequeno funeral. Após o breve e bonito discurso de Luna, o Weasley mais velho usou magia para fechar a cova.

O Trio de Ouro se reuniu para conversar com o duende Grampo. A criatura ainda estava agarrada à espada de Gryffindor e não parecia simpática aos outros. Harry demonstrou seu interesse em arrombar o cofre dos Lestrange – ganhando, assim, olhares amedrontados dos dois amigos – e Grampo quase riu, embora, após uma pequena insistência, tenha dito que pensaria sobre o assunto.

Antes de seguirem para o quarto onde estava Olivaras, o Eleito explicou sobre suas suspeitas de que haveria uma horcrux escondida no cofre em Gringotes. A ideia lhe surgira ao presenciar o desespero lunático de Bellatrix Lestrange ao verem que estavam em posse da espada – que ela acreditava estar em seu cofre, embora essa se tratasse de uma réplica – e questionar, em meio às torturas, o que mais havia sido roubado.

Quando adentraram o quarto, Olivaras não lembrava em nada o senhor energético que Harry tinha conhecido aos onze anos. Estava desnutrido, machucado e muito debilitado. A voz do senhor era fraca ao agradecer por terem o salvado e a cicatriz de Harry doeu mais uma vez, tendo pequenos vislumbres de Voldemort.

— Sr. Olivaras, preciso de sua ajuda — o garoto disse enquanto tirava uma varinha em pedaços de dentro da bolsinha que portava. — É possível consertá-la?

O velho pegou os pedaços de madeira em suas mãos trêmulas e, com muito conhecimento, comentou:

— Azevinho e pena de fênix... Vinte e oito centímetros, flexível. Não, senhor Potter — sussurrou. — Sinto muito, mas não conheço nenhuma forma de reparar um dano desse tamanho.

O rapaz já esperava por isso, mas a tristeza e o choque pela perda de sua varinha foram inevitáveis. Guardou os fragalhos de volta na bolsinha e tirou do bolso as três varinhas que trouxera da mansão.

— O senhor pode identificar essas? — Estendeu-as para o fabricante.

Olivaras pegou a primeira varinha e a analisou por alguns segundos antes de responder:

— Nogueira e fibra de coração de dragão. Trinta e dois centímetros, inflexível. Esta varinha pertenceu a Bellatrix Lestrange. — Olivaras, então, pegou a segunda varinha e a examinou igualmente. — Pilriteiro e pelo de unicórnio. Exatos vinte e cinco centímetros, pouco flexível. Era a varinha de Draco Malfoy.

— Era? — Harry repetiu. — Não é mais?

— Se o senhor a tirou...

— Tirei...

— ...então talvez seja sua. Geralmente, quando uma varinha é conquistada, sua lealdade muda.

— Mas uma pessoa pode usar uma varinha que não a escolheu?

— Se você for realmente capaz de realizar magia — o mar batia contra as pedras ao fundo, embalando o que Olivaras dizia —, poderá canalizá-la através de quase qualquer instrumento. Mas é claro que os melhores resultados ocorrerão quando existir maior afinidade entre o bruxo e a varinha.

— Tomei a varinha de Draco à força, então posso usá-la sem perigo?

— Certamente — disse. — Uma varinha conquistada, em geral, se curva à vontade do novo dono.

— Então não é necessário matar o antigo dono para se apossar da varinha?

Olivaras engoliu em seco e podia se dizer que sua pele parecia um pouco mais pálida.

— Não... Eu não diria que é necessário.

— Mas há lendas — a cicatriz doeu novamente e ele teve mais um vislumbre — sobre varinhas que passaram de mão em mão através de assassinato.

— Apenas uma, eu acho. — Olivaras estava, definitivamente, tão pálido quanto o travesseiro branco que tocava suas costas.

— E Você-Sabe-Quem está interessado nela? — Perguntou o garoto.

— Como?! — Exclamou. — Como sabe disso?

— Ele perguntou ao senhor como vencer a ligação entre nossas varinhas.

— Ele me torturou! — Clamou. — A Maldição Cruciatus, eu...

— Eu sei, Sr. Olivaras. Está tudo bem. Mas, então, o senhor disse a ele sobre os núcleos gêmeos, não é? Disse que pegar outra varinha emprestada serviria.

O senhor estava completamente paralisado e horrorizado. Apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação e Harry continuou:

— Mas não deu certo. A minha varinha derrotou a varinha emprestada. O senhor sabe por quê?

— Eu nunca vi nada do tipo antes. O senhor e a sua varinha realizaram um feito único...

— Falávamos sobre uma outra varinha, passada através de assassinato. Quando Você-Sabe-Quem viu que minha varinha tinha feito algo estranho, ele voltou para perguntar sobre essa outra varinha, não é?

— Como sabe? — Sussurrou, mas Harry não respondeu. Sendo assim, ele contou. — Sim, ele queria saber sobre a Varinha das Varinhas.

Harry percebeu que Hermione parecia perplexa. Olivaras continuou:

— O Lorde das Trevas sempre pareceu satisfeito com a varinha que comprou de mim, até descobrir sobre os núcleos gêmeos. Agora quer outra varinha, uma mais poderosa, pois acha que será o meio de derrotá-lo.

— Mas ele logo saberá, se já não sabe, que a minha varinha foi destruída.

— Harry! — Hermione exclamou com apavoramento. ­— Ele não... Como ele poderia saber?

— _Priori Incantatem_ — respondeu. — Deixamos a sua varinha e a que eu estava usando na Mansão Malfoy. Se eles as examinarem, vão descobrir que a sua atingiu a minha e que eu estava usando a outra varinha.

A pouca cor que Hermione recuperara nas últimas horas pareceu se esvair. Rony tentou dizer algo, mas Olivaras interferiu.

— O Lorde das Trevas não quer a Varinha das Varinhas apenas para derrotá-lo, senhor Potter. Ele a quer porque acha que ela o fará mais poderoso e invencível.

— E fará?

— O dono da Varinha das Varinhas sempre deve temer um ataque, mas a ideia do Lorde das Trevas de possuir a Varinha é... formidável.

Harry subitamente lembrou-se de quando conhecera Olivaras, e percebeu que o senhor ainda parecia, mesmo após ser preso e torturado, fascinado e amedrontado com os feitos de Voldemort.

— O senhor acha que essa varinha realmente existe, Sr. Olivaras? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Ah, sim. É perfeitamente possível determinar o curso da varinha pela história. Há lacunas, é claro, e das grandes, onde ela desaparece de vista, mas sempre reaparece. Ela possui certas características únicas que poderiam ser reconhecidas por um fabricante de varinhas. Há documentos, alguns muito obscuros, sobre ela que eu e outros fabricantes nos propusemos a estudar. Parecem ser autênticos.

— Então, o senhor — Hermione disse, esperançosa — não acha que poderia ser apenas um conto de fadas, um mito?

— Não — sussurrou. — Agora, se _precisa_ ser adquirida através do homicídio, eu já não posso afirmar. A história é sangrenta, talvez seja apenas um fator para deixar o conto mais fascinante.

Harry perguntou, então, se ele havia dito a Voldemort que Gregorovitch tinha a Varinha das Varinhas em seu poder. Olivaras empaleceu mais uma vez e Harry repetiu a pergunta quando o bruxo insistiu em questionar como o garoto sabia daquelas coisas. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry sentiu a cicatriz fisgar novamente e teve uma visão da rua de Hogsmead.

— Era um boato — respondeu — que correu há muitos anos, antes mesmo de vocês nascerem. Imagino que deveria ser bom para os negócios de Gregorovitch. Veja, achar que o fabricante de varinhas tinha a Varinha das Varinhas em sua posse e que havia a estudado e duplicado seus poderes.

— Sr. Olivaras, uma última coisa. O que o senhor sabe sobre as Relíquias da Morte?

— As o quê? — Franziu o cenho enrugado. Harry repetiu e ele disse. — Não sei do que fala, Sr. Potter.

E o garoto soube que ele não mentia. Sendo assim, agradeceu e se levantou para sair, mas, então, lembrou-se da terceira varinha que tinha em suas mãos.

— Sr. Olivaras, quase me esqueci. Há essa aqui também.

Dessa vez, o fabricante levou muito mais tempo analisando a varinha. Passava entre os dedos, a retorcia levemente e sempre portava um vinco entre as sobrancelhas espessas.

— Quaresmeira, vinte e nove centímetros... Pouco flexível e núcleo de pelo de mula-sem-cabeça. — Pareceu fascinado. — Sr. Potter, eu não fabriquei esta varinha.

— Não? Mas... Como?!

Olivaras ainda girava a varinha em suas mãos.

— Pelos seus componentes, eu posso dizer que ela foi fabricada no Brasil.

— Brasil... — Harry murmurou.

— Elizabeth! – Hermione exclamou. — É a varinha da Elizabeth!

* * *

Dias depois, os três amigos encontraram Elizabeth esperando por eles, sentada à mesa da sala de jantar. Ela parecia bem. Os cabelos, agora curtos, recuperavam a saúde, assim como ela engordara alguns quilos e seus olhos já não pareciam tão encovados.

— Gostei do visual — Harry disse ao se sentar. — Como chegou até aqui?

— Vim com meu pai — respondeu ao colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. — Ele precisava tratar de alguma coisa com Gui.

— Ei — o garoto pareceu se lembrar de algo e mexeu no bolso. — Acho que isso é seu.

Elizabeth ainda demorou alguns segundos para pegar a sua varinha das mãos do garoto. Seus olhos incrédulos examinaram a varinha com paixão, como se procurasse algum dano ou se apenas a admirasse depois de tanto tempo longe dela.

— Aonde a conseguiram?

Harry se levantou brevemente para conferir que não havia mais ninguém pelas proximidades do cômodo e silenciou o ambiente com um feitiço. Retornando ao seu lugar, contou a Elizabeth todo o desenrolar do que acontecera, desde a captura na floresta, o que se passou na mansão, até a morte de Dobby e a conversa com Grampo e Olivaras.

— Uau, é uma baita história! — Ergueu as sobrancelhas com assombro. — Quem estava com a minha varinha?

— Lúcio — respondeu Rony e Elizabeth contorceu o rosto em desprezo.

— Ele está sem varinha — ela comentou. — Você-Sabe-Quem deve ter dado a ele.

— Sem varinha?

— Foi a varinha dele que Você-Sabe-Quem usou para tentar matar você, Harry. De qualquer forma — apreciou a varinha mais uma vez antes de guardá-la no bolso —, muito obrigada por a recuperarem.

— Como saiu de lá? — Hermione perguntou. — O que se passou lá?

— Sirius nos deixou muitos ensinamentos — piscou para os adolescentes que sorriram surpresos. — Mas se vocês me desculparem, eu não gostaria de falar sobre minha “estadia” na Mansão Malfoy. — Suspirou. — Bem, mas o que dizia sobre Olivaras, Harry?

O garoto contou sobre toda a longa e reveladora conversa com Olivaras, além da visão que tivera de Voldemort violando o túmulo de Dumbledore e tomando a Varinha das Varinhas para si.

— Você não parece surpresa.

— Meu padrinho já tinha me deixado avisada sobre isso — confessou. — E eu estava ciente das muitas viagens que Você-Sabe-Quem andava fazendo. E o que pretendem fazer agora? Realmente vão tentar invadir o Gringotes? É arriscado.

— Sim, sabemos, mas... — Harry suspirou. — Mas é o único jeito. Tenho certeza que há uma horcrux lá.

Um breve momento de silêncio se fez e os quatro apenas divagaram sobre as coisas que enfrentaram e o que ainda estava por vir. Tirando Elizabeth de seus pensamentos mais obscuros, Potter comentou:

— O que Olivaras disse sobre a conquista da varinha ficou na minha mente. Se o assassinato realmente for necessário para se apossar da Varinha das Varinhas, então Você-Sabe-Quem não é o dono dela.

Elizabeth sentiu uma leve vertigem e poderia jurar que seu coração parara por um ou dois segundos. Percebeu, só então, o que Dumbledore queria que entendesse quando contou a ela sobre as Relíquias da Morte. Sentiu-se incrivelmente estúpida.

— Elizabeth? — Hermione chamou. — Está bem? Você está meio pálida?

— E-eu estou bem — piscou rapidamente quando sentiu uma grande vontade de chorar.

Felizmente, seu pai viera a socorrer. Bateu três vezes à porta antes de abri-la e chamar a filha para irem embora. Eles se afastaram do chalé e, antes de aparatarem, Robert questionou:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lizzie?

— Ainda não... — murmurou.

Completamente apavorada, ela voltou para Blakeney nutrindo, junto ao medo, muita raiva. Raiva por Dumbledore não ter sido claro em suas colocações, mas principalmente sentindo ódio ao concluir que seu padrinho tinha entregado Snape à morte. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Voldemort decidiria por matar o senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.

Mataria Severo Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, “Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte", 2007.
> 
> Apenas lembrando que a Elizabeth não estava na Torre de Astronomia naquela noite, então ela nem faz ideia que Dumbledore foi desarmado antes de morrer.
> 
> Reta final da fanfic (falta muito pouco agora, muito mesmo!) e quero fazer um #TBT - sem ser na quinta-feira - dessa história. Então me digam: qual cena/parte/capítulo destruíram vocês, fizeram vocês chorar? Em algum momento vocês ficaram tão revoltados que sentiram vontade de largar a fic? Haha, me contem!
> 
> Até terça. Beijos ♥


	52. De volta à Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot, hot e um pouco de angst.
> 
> Musiquinha do capítulo está linkada no nome da música.

****

**De volta à Hogwarts**

**_“So when the world’s at war, let our love heal us all.”_ **

_“[1+1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaasJ44O5lI)” – Beyoncé._

Ninfadora e Remo Lupin foram à casa dos Jones para que a família conhecesse o recém-nascido Teddy. Era uma triste mistura de sentimentos, já que fazia semanas que o pai de Tonks havia sido morto, e isto lembrou Elizabeth do próprio nascimento de Hector, com o gosto agridoce da morte e da vida.

Teddy era uma coisinha pequena e linda, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor, lembrando muito Hector quando nascera. Todos paparicaram o bebê, mas nem isso conseguiu afastar o conflito dentro de Elizabeth.

E foi pensando nisso – após uma pequena discussão com a família acerca de sua decisão – que ela caminhou para fora da casa. Seus passos eram duros e certos contra a grama que, agora, despontava livre da neve, embora sua mente corresse com inúmeros pensamentos. Seu pai a alcançou um pouco antes de chegar ao ponto fora das proteções da casa, onde poderia aparatar.

— Ao menos diga o que vai fazer, Elizabeth! — Ele exigiu ao segurá-la pelo braço.

A jovem o fitou com temor e pena. Odiava ter que ocultar coisas de sua família, mas não havia tempo para longas conversas para explicar tudo o que acontecia.

O tempo não espera. Os ponteiros continuavam a girar e ela estava perdendo tempo. Não sabia dizer se a maior guerra era aquela causada por Voldemort ou a sua contra o relógio.

Elizabeth descansou uma das mãos sobre o rosto cansado do pai e suspirou; uma fina lufada de ar esbranquiçada se desprendeu por entre seus lábios. Era início de maio, a neve tinha derretido completamente, mas o céu nublado parecia anunciar uma grande tempestade – talvez não literalmente.

— Pai — murmurou —, não há tempo para explicações. O máximo que posso dizer é que Severo corre risco de vida e eu preciso avisá-lo sobre isso.

— Tudo bem, corvinha. — Robert assentiu e lhe beijou a testa. — Apenas me deixe...

Ele ergueu a varinha para Elizabeth, que aos poucos sentiu os efeitos da transfiguração acontecerem em seu corpo. Não conseguia perceber todas as modificações feitas, mas notou que seus cabelos agora estavam mais longos e ruivos.

— Precisa de um disfarce — explicou. — Agora vá e fique bem, Lizzie.

— Vou ficar, pai.

O olhar cheio de dor e medo do seu pai foi a última coisa que viu antes de aparatar.

* * *

Seus pés se firmaram sobre o chão de pedras de uma pequena viela de Hogsmead, próxima à Zonko’s. O vilarejo parecia completamente deserto. As pouquíssimas pessoas que cruzaram seu caminho sempre mantinham o olhar baixo e desconfiado, além de terem um passo apressado. O tempo estava totalmente fechado e obscuro, sem falar do frio que causava uma pequena dor em seus ossos. Perguntou-se quantos dementadores haviam nas redondezas.

Fosse lá o que seu pai modificara em sua aparência, havia sido bem feito; soube disso quando conseguiu chegar ao Cabeça de Javali sem nenhum problema, sem nenhum olhar desconfiado em sua direção. Dentro do bar havia apenas dois bruxos cabisbaixos, além do velho Aberforth, que lançou seu olhar zangado e questionador na direção da desconhecida mulher ruiva que adentrou seu estabelecimento.

Elizabeth caminhou até a bancada, mas não se sentou. Antes que pudesse se inclinar na direção do velho, ele resmungou:

— O que vai querer?

— Aberforth... — ela sussurrou ganhando um olhar incrédulo. — Sou eu, Elizabeth.

Ele ainda a fitou por algum tempo, até dar uma olhada pelo bar e se certificar de que seus dois únicos clientes pareciam absortos demais em suas bebidas para notar qualquer coisa. Aberforth, então, pediu para que ela o seguisse para dentro do bar. Mas antes que pudessem alcançar a porta de madeira que existia ao fim da escada, ele a segurou com certa rigidez e apontou a varinha para ela.

— O que Alvo deu a Elizabeth antes de morrer?

— Um colar que pertenceu a Rowena Ravenclaw — respondeu de imediato e tirou o cordão de dentro da blusa, mostrando-o para o homem. — É um amuleto.

— E vejo que ele realmente a protegeu, não é, filha? — Aberforth fitou a jovem com certo alívio e Elizabeth sorriu.

Eles adentraram uma saleta, onde ela conseguiu se examinar em um pequeno espelho pendurado. Seu pai, de fato, tinha realizado um belíssimo trabalho. Além dos cabelos ruivos, seus olhos estavam azuis, o nariz agora era arrebitado, a boca fina e algumas sardas sobre o nariz. Ela realizou um pequeno floreio com sua varinha e assistiu sua aparência retornar ao normal.

— É bom ver que está bem, criança — a voz rouca de Aberforth a fez desviar os olhos do espelho. — Ficamos todos muito preocupados.

— É bom estar de volta — sorriu-lhe, mas com incerteza. — Aberforth, acredito que meu padrinho deve ter lhe contado que eu possuo uma missão nessa guerra.

— Ah! — Exclamou com os braços cruzados. — Alvo encheu meu saco com isso, sempre me lembrando que eu deveria ajudá-la caso precisasse. Engraçado como meu irmão sempre sabia o que iria acontecer, até mesmo depois de morto.

— Então — suspirou ao lembrar da morte do padrinho —, eu preciso ir até Hogwarts. Meu pai me disse que há uma passagem aqui.

O velho Dumbledore a encarou com descrença e confusão por algum tempo, até fazer um movimento inquieto com o pescoço e dizer enquanto balançava a cabeça:

— Meu irmão incumbia tarefas estranhas às pessoas.

— Sei que Alvo podia ser muito manipulador quando queria, mas, dessa vez, ele não está metido nisso. Ele não me deu nenhuma tarefa, é só algo que eu _preciso_ fazer.

Elizabeth achou por um momento que Aberforth iria questioná-la mais uma vez, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele suspirou pesadamente e logo depois murmurou algo para o quadro de Ariana, que sorriu para os dois. A garota na pintura começou a se afastar por uma espécie de túnel pintado atrás de si. Algum tempo depois, retornava acompanhada; e assim que as figuras se aproximaram o suficiente, o quadro se afastou da parede como se fosse uma portinhola e Neville Longbottom surgiu da passagem escondida pelo quadro.

* * *

Agora, Elizabeth caminhava atenta, com a varinha apunhalada, pelos corredores do castelo.

Neville tinha a levado até a Sala Precisa, que agora era um esconderijo que acolhia os alunos que optaram por se esconder, pois já estavam visados não só pelos irmãos Carrow, mas por outros comensais também. Quando os alunos viram Elizabeth, a algazarra foi geral e ela não pôde controlar o grande sorriso que nasceu em sua face. Alguns ali apenas tiveram contato com ela quando ainda estagiava com Snape, outros foram seus alunos durante seu único ano como professora, mas todos tinham carinho pela mulher e ficaram muito felizes ao vê-la bem.

— Você teve notícias de Harry? — Neville perguntou.

— Eu o vi não há muito tempo — os alunos exclamaram alegres. — Ele está bem, assim como a Hermione e o Rony. Eles precisavam fazer umas coisas, por isso sumiram.

O falatório continuou, com uma balbúrdia de perguntas e saudações. Utilizando do seu tom professoral, Elizabeth conseguiu que todos se calassem sem nem mesmo precisar levantar a voz.

— Quem foi meu aluno já cansou de me ouvir dizer para, primeiro, me deixarem explicar e depois, as perguntas. — Alguns riram e ela sorriu para eles. — Mas não há tempo para explicações dessa vez, eu sinto muito. Preciso fazer uma coisa.

— É perigoso! — Um lufano disse, alarmado. — Os Carrow...

— Eu estive com Aleto enquanto fiquei presa — disse e todos a olharam com curiosidade e admiração. — Digamos que sei lidar com ela.

— A gente te dá cobertura — declarou Louis, um aluno seu da Corvinal.

Ela se esgueirou por alguns corredores com Neville e Louis às suas costas. Quando alcançaram determinada distância, Elizabeth pediu que voltassem à Sala Precisa. Nenhum dos dois a questionou; o que quer que ela precisasse fazer, tinha que fazer sozinha.

Sempre esteve ciente da aura mágica de Hogwarts. Claro, era óbvio que a escola era cheia de magia, mas havia rumores sobre como o castelo tinha vontade própria. Achou ter a confirmação daqueles boatos bem ali. Podia sentir as paredes do castelo a protegendo, garantindo que ninguém entraria em seu caminho. Hogwarts demorou a abrir portas para outras pessoas, trocou a direção das escadas para manter os outros o mais longe possível dela. E funcionou.

Caminhou, então, decidida até as masmorras. Se conhecia o homem que amava – e ela o conhecia bem –, ele não teria se desligado do seu habitual aposento, embora tivesse acesso ao quarto de diretor. Já acharia doloroso demais ocupar o gabinete e a bela cadeira dourada no Salão Principal para ainda pensar em residir no quarto que pertenceu à Alvo Dumbledore. E ela não estava errada.

Chegou às masmorras com a respiração pesada, tanto pela caminhada e adrenalina quanto pela ansiedade e medo. Parou defronte à porta dos aposentos de Snape e usou um feitiço simples para saber se havia alguém além dele ali dentro. Com sua resposta, girou a maçaneta.

Ele estava sentado em sua poltrona favorita e observava as chamas da lareira dançarem. A luz alaranjada deixava o rosto de Snape ainda mais belo para Elizabeth e o fogo lançava um brilho profético sobre os olhos negros.

— O que faz aqui? — Ele se ergueu lentamente. — Enlouqueceu?

— Essa conversa me soa familiar — ela disse com uma calma que não possuía. — Não parece surpreso com a minha vinda.

Ele suspirou profundamente antes de se deixar afundar sobre a poltrona mais uma vez. Escondeu o rosto cansado quando esfregou a mão na testa enrugada.

— Eu imaginei que viria... Mas esperei que não fosse tão tola.

— Tola?! — A voz de Elizabeth tremeu de uma maneira que arrepiou os pelos da nuca de Severo. Preparou-se para a ira dela. — Desde quando sabe sobre a Varinha das Varinhas?

— Alvo andava estranho. Estressado demais, preocupado demais. Tivemos uma discussão feia. Temo quase ter arremessado o quadro do seu padrinho pela janela. — Ele mantinha aquele mesmo tom calmo, que agora deixava Elizabeth ainda mais raivosa. — Ele acabou deixando escapar uma... pequena informação, e... eu só precisei somar um mais um. O Lorde das Trevas vinha torturando Olivaras por informações há meses, procurou Gregorovitch, depois Grindewald...

— Desde _quando?_ — Questionou novamente, entredentes.

— Eu já sabia na última vez que a vi.

Por um momento, Severo achou que Elizabeth partiria para cima dele. Não com azarações, mas com seus próprios punhos. E realmente pôde ver o vislumbre de um tremor em seus dedos. Apesar disso, ela optou por fechar os olhos momentaneamente e respirar muito fundo.

— Já sabia que ele quer matá-lo e não me contou?

— Eu esperava que já soubesse... Na verdade, esperava que soubesse que as chances de eu sair vivo dessa guerra são ínfimas. Achei que isso estava listado nos contras de se relacionar comigo que você listou uma vez.

Naquele momento, ela sentia tanta raiva que havia apenas um espaço minúsculo para a tristeza, então as lágrimas que invadiram o canto dos seus olhos eram de ódio, muito mais do que de angústia.

— Mas eu não sou o senhor da varinha — ele voltou a dizer após amolecer com a reação silenciosa dela. — A morte não é necessária. Draco desarmou Dumbledore um pouco antes.

— Mas, de qualquer forma, ele acha que é você! — Exclamou, e deixou, por fim, o desespero estampar seus olhos. A expressão de Snape não mudara em nada. Continuava com sua face séria e rabugenta, embora os olhos de obsidianas fossem ternos. — Não me diga que está pensando em deixar que aconteça.

Ele se moveu na poltrona como se fosse levantar, mas tivesse mudado de ideia. Suspirou fundo mais uma vez e finalmente se ergueu, caminhou até ela como se cada passo fosse doloroso demais e segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos frias.

— Pense muito bem sobre o que vai dizer agora, Severo. — Elizabeth declarou duramente antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca.

Ele, então, afastou as mãos delicadamente do rosto dela, mas apenas para entrelaçar seus dedos. Levou-a até o sofá – onde tanto tempo antes eles passaram horas conversando, lendo e namorando – e ela se sentou. Severo recusou o lugar ao lado dela para se ajoelhar em seus pés, fitando aqueles olhos marrons como chocolate amargo.

— Elizabeth, preciso que me escute — pediu; as mãos dela ainda presas às suas. — Desde que me meti nisso, sempre esteve muito claro qual seria o meu fim. E sempre estive de acordo com isso.

— Severo...

— Por favor, me deixe dizer — não desviou dos olhos que agora pingavam lágrimas, embora isso lhe doesse na alma. — Eu sempre soube que morreria nessa guerra e me conformei com isso por muitos anos. Até você chegar.

“Sempre tive esse bloqueio. Nunca consegui dizer o que realmente sinto e achava que isso era uma proteção. Talvez tenha sido, talvez isso tenha me resguardado por todos esses anos. Mas agora eu sinto que essa barreira é um empecilho entre nós dois. Se existe a mínima possibilidade de eu morrer em breve, quero ir tendo dito o que já deveria ter dito.

“Eu estava conformado com o meu destino. Mas você chegou, e bagunçou desde a minha cama até o meu ser. Me fez quebrar todas as regras que eu havia imposto a mim mesmo, me fez liberto de uma antiga paixão que me aprisionava e, o mais importante, me fez questionar sobre o meu fim.

“Elizabeth, eu não quero um fim. Não agora. Estou muito ciente do que o Lorde das Trevas quer, e peço com todo meu ser que esteja preparada para o que quer que aconteça. A diferença agora é que não estou disposto a aceitar esse destino.”

Elizabeth se jogou ao chão junto de Snape e o abraçou com força, permitindo-se chorar abertamente. Ele a segurou contra si, sem nunca querer soltá-la e temendo mais do que nunca o que a guerra guardava para eles.

— Então não me deixe — ela soluçou contra seu pescoço. — Não morra!

— Eu gostaria que fosse fácil assim — afastou-a de si para poder olhá-la. — Mas eu farei o possível para viver. Farei o possível para vê-la de novo.

A mão de Severo se estendeu para secar as lágrimas, embora não tenha surtido efeito pois não paravam de cair. Seus dedos seguraram o rosto da mulher que amava e ele a beijou como se fosse a primeira vez, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela entre seus lábios. Enroscou uma mão nos cabelos agora curtos de Elizabeth, mas não os puxou nem apertou. Apenas a segurou próximo de si, pensando que a ideia dela se afastar era insuportável demais.

Em algum momento, as mãos trêmulas de Elizabeth também encontraram os fios escuros dele. No rosto de ambos havia um franzido, algo entre o prazer, concentração e medo. Foi quando uma das mãos de Snape escorregou para segurá-la com firmeza pela cintura que Elizabeth começou a abrir botão por botão da sobrecasaca dele. Eles queriam ter tempo para poderem se amar com todo cuidado e dedicação que desejavam, mas sabiam que o tempo era inimigo deles, e algo lá dentro dizia que o tempo estava findando. Sendo assim, Snape pegou a varinha e com um feitiço fez com que as roupas deles desaparecessem de seus corpos e surgissem sobre o sofá.

Ela arfou de surpresa e de frio quando o vento gélido das masmorras fizeram seus mamilos formigarem. Severo inclinou o corpo sobre o dela, como se tentasse cobri-la daquele frio, e ela se deitou sobre o tapete em frente a lareira. Era uma mistura engraçada do vento congelante da ala das serpentes, o calor do fogo e o conforto do corpo dele sobre o seu.

_Meu Deus!_ Como ela sentira falta da sensação do corpo dele sobre o seu.

Elizabeth ergueu-se sobre um dos cotovelos para alcançar o pênis ereto com sua outra mão na mesma hora em que os dedos dele encontraram seu nervo. Não saberiam dizer se estavam mais concentrados na troca manual de prazer, ou nas pupilas dilatadas um do outro – se ela ao menos pudesse distinguir as pupilas de Snape no negrume de suas íris.

Severo a fez se deitar completamente mais uma vez quando a beijou de novo. Só largou a boca sedosa dela quando precisou se afastar para gemer assim que seu membro se encaixou dentro dela; sendo acolhido em sua umidade e calor. Era como voltar para casa depois de muito, muito tempo, e mais do que nunca verdadeiramente desejou voltar para ela no final daquele dia – se houvesse algum fim.

Quando avançou para ela de novo, seus lábios caíram sobre a linha do maxilar, beijando-a até alcançar seu pescoço. Elizabeth pôs suas mãos nos braços de Severo, segurando a si mesma muito mais do que o segurava, e inclinou a cabeça para trás para soltar um gemido muito longo.

Em determinado momento, ele se moveu trazendo ela consigo. Sentou-se no chão, com as costas contra o sofá, e deixou com que Elizabeth performasse sua dança mística. Para cima e para baixo, quadris balançando de trás para frente, os seios acompanhando seus movimentos, a cabeça que não decidia se caía para trás ou se mantinha-se ereta para poder observá-lo enfeitiçado por ela.

Seus movimentos começaram a ficar instáveis e ele passou a se mover também. A cabeça de Elizabeth quis mais uma vez se inclinar quando fechou os olhos, mas a mão de Severo a segurou pela nuca e trouxe sua testa para descansar contra a dele; as gotículas de suor se misturando da mesma maneira que suas respirações descompassadas.

— Liz... — Ele sussurrou.

Como um estalo, ela abriu os olhos para encontrar os deles. Negros nos castanhos, e foi tudo que bastou para ela senti-lo esguichando dentro de si enquanto seu próprio corpo tremia, também o banhando com seu ápice.

* * *

Concomitantemente, a muitos andares de distância, Neville seguia por entre o túnel novamente, mas dessa vez trazia consigo o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falta muito pouco agora...
> 
> Continuando com aquele TBT, hoje quero saber qual foi o momento da fic mais dedo no c* e gritaria para vocês. Aquele momento, cena, capítulo, fala, qualquer coisa que tenha deixado vocês na ponta da cadeira.
> 
> Até sábado com o antipenúltimo capítulo. Beijos! ♥


	53. A batalha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então...

****

**A batalha**

**_“This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten.”_ **

_“Skyfall” – Adele._

Ficaram parados naquela posição por poucos segundos. Sentiam o suor começar a secar e formando uma camada pegajosa sobre suas peles ainda iluminadas pelo fulgor da lareira. Àquela altura, Severo já havia amolecido dentro dela enquanto Elizabeth podia sentir o sêmen dele escorrer para fora do seu corpo.

Parecia muito tempo dentro do mundo frágil deles, mas não havia se passado um pouco mais de dois minutos. Não havia tempo para o depois, o torpor do carinho pós-sexo. Não havia tempo para um banho a dois, para se limparem e se amarem mais uma vez debaixo do chuveiro. Havia apenas a areia da ampulheta se esvaziando para o outro lado depressa demais.

Depressa demais.

_Tique-taque. Tique-taque. Tique..._

Ela foi a primeira a se mover, e evitou ao máximo olhar para ele naquele momento. Temia que não conseguisse seguir em frente se olhasse para os olhos dele mais uma vez. Uma última vez.

_Taque._

Alcançou sua varinha perdida em um bolso da calça igualmente perdida sobre o sofá de couro. Um floreio foi o suficiente para deixá-la limpa, assim como Severo. Os dois se vestiram em absoluto silêncio, como se vestissem suas armaduras de guerra.

_Tique-taque._

Sentou-se para amarrar os cadarços dos tênis ao passo que Snape abotoava o último botão da sobrecasaca quando, finalmente, se virou para ela.

— Ele descobriu que você é a garota da profecia.

_Tique-taque._

— Desde quando ele sabe? — Sua voz ainda era muito calma.

— Faz umas duas semanas que ele descobriu. Binns conseguiu traçar a linhagem da sua família.

_Tique..._

Quando ela estava prestes a respondê-lo, Severo sentiu a Marca queimar em seu braço. Trocando um curto olhar com Elizabeth, que se levantava, ele declarou:

— Os Carrow pegaram o garoto.

_Taque._

* * *

Caminhou sem pressa em direção da Torre da Corvinal. Se havia um lugar até onde o garoto iria, seria aquele. Viera até Hogwarts pensando em destruir o diadema perdido de Ravenclaw sem saber que Elizabeth já o destruíra um ano antes. Amaldiçoou o padrinho em pensamento, como vinha sendo de praxe. Era isso que ele queria ao não contar ao garoto que a horcrux do diadema já havia sido aniquilada. Dumbledore quis que Harry Potter retornasse à Hogwarts.

Naquele momento percebeu como as masmorras eram demasiadamente distantes de outros pontos principais do castelo, inclusive da torre onde jazia o Salão Comunal da Corvinal.

Muitos minutos depois, quando finalmente alcançava a sala, viu McGonagall sair e lançar diversos Patronos; os gatos alumiados desceram pelas escadarias. Seguiu a professora com discrição e escondeu-se atrás de uma estátua quando, alguns andares abaixo, ouviu, assim como a professora, passos abafados.

— Quem está aí? — Elizabeth conseguiu ouvir o forte sotaque escocês de Minerva.

— Sou eu — a voz inconfundível de Snape se fez presente.

Os dois discutiram por um breve momento. Snape questionou se Minerva havia avistado os Carrow, uma pergunta que foi respondida com displicência. O debate nada amigável ainda decorreu por algumas poucas perguntas e respostas atravessadas, até Snape questionar se a professora vira Harry Potter. Sabendo que já havia sido desmascarada, McGonagall lançou, ligeiramente, um feitiço na direção do atual diretor.

Elizabeth assistia ao duelo ainda escondida atrás da estátua, questionando-se se era o momento certo para se revelar. Optou por esperar mais um pouco. Não queria ter que fingir duelar com Severo nem queria levantar as desconfianças de Minerva contra si.

Em algum determinado momento, Flitwick, Sprout e Slughorn os alcançaram e Snape se refugiou atrás de uma armadura. Gritando, Flitwick enfeitiçou a armadura para que criasse vida e ela segurou e apertou Snape contra si. O espião conseguiu se soltar, fazendo a armadura voar na direção de alguém que estava oculto por uma capa de invisibilidade. _Harry_ , pensou Elizabeth. Àquela altura, em meio a um duelo, era difícil manter-se totalmente coberto pela capa. Sendo assim, ela finalmente saiu de seu esconderijo e com a varinha apunhalada fez a armadura que voava na direção do garoto explodir em uma nuvem de poeira.

Snape adentrou uma sala de aula vazia e foi seguido por McGonagall, Flitwick e Sprout. Elizabeth se adiantou para conferir se o menino estava bem e descobriu que Luna Lovegood também estava com ele.

— _COVARDE!_ — Puderam ouvir Minerva gritar.

Os três correram para dentro da sala e os professores encaravam a janela quebrada.

— O que aconteceu? — O garoto perguntou ao correr para a janela, ignorando os gritos de surpresa dos demais professores perante sua presença.

— Ele saltou. — McGonagall respondeu com nojo. — Mas não está morto. Snape aprendeu muitos truques com o seu mestre, pelo visto. — E um pouco ao longe eles puderam ver uma forma negra voar para fora dos limites do castelo.

Slughorn, ofegante e assustado, os alcançou e se assustou ao avistar Potter e Elizabeth.

— Sr. Potter? Srta. Jones? Mas... O quê?! Snape?

— O nosso diretor vai tirar umas breves férias — disse McGonagall.

Na mesma hora, a cicatriz do garoto ardeu como nunca e ele viu Voldemort sair do lago de Inferis com uma expressão de fúria mortal. Provavelmente havia se certificado de que o medalhão tinha sido levado.

— Ele está vindo. — Harry disse. — Precisamos barricar a escola!

— Muito bem. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está vindo até a escola — disse Minerva e os outros professores ofegaram. — Potter tem uma tarefa incumbida por Dumbledore para cumprir, então precisamos lançar todo tipo de proteção no castelo, enquanto Potter procura o que precisa.

— Naturalmente, você sabe que nada manterá Você-Sabe-Quem longe por muito tempo, não é? — Chiou Flitwick.

— Mas podemos retardá-lo — respondeu Elizabeth.

— Exatamente. É muito bom revê-la, Elizabeth. — Minerva e Elizabeth trocaram olhares de carinho e admiração. — Sugiro que lancemos uma proteção básica ao redor da escola, depois reunamos os alunos no Salão Principal. A maioria precisa ser evacuada, mas se alguém maior de idade quiser ficar para lutar é um direito deles.

Sprout concordou e declarou antes de sair que reuniria seus alunos. Harry finalmente olhou para Elizabeth com atenção e disse:

— Neville me falou que estava aqui. O que veio fazer? Também veio atrás do diadema?

— Harry, eu vim porque sabia que viria atrás da horcrux — mentiu. — Mas o diadema já é assunto resolvido. Eu o encontrei e destruí a horcrux antes do meu padrinho morrer.

— Como assim? — Franziu o cenho. — Dumbledore não me avisou...

— Porque era exatamente o que ele queria — deitou seus olhos sobre o garoto de maneira terna. — Alvo queria que viesse até Hogwarts. É aqui que tudo vai acabar, Harry. Aqui e hoje.

Os olhos de esmeralda do garoto vacilaram por uma fração de segundos, mas não teve tempo de alegar nada, pois Minerva declarou:

— Esperamos você e seus alunos no Salão Principal dentro de vinte minutos, Filio. — Ela olhou para os outros três. — Vocês, venham comigo.

Quando chegaram à saída da sala, Slughorn pareceu acordar do torpor que o atingiu. Pôs a mão sobre o peito e exclamou:

— Caramba! Minerva, não sei se o que está fazendo é certo. Você-Sabe-Quem conseguirá entrar de um jeito ou de outro...

— Também espero você e os alunos de sua Casa no Salão Principal, Horácio — declarou McGonagall com raiva. — Se quiser se retirar com eles, a escolha é sua. Não impediremos. Mas se algum de vocês tentar sabotar nossa resistência ou se virar contra nós, então duelaremos até a morte.

— Minerva! — Quedou-se, horrorizado.

— Está na hora da Sonserina decidir a quem é leal...

— Minerva — Elizabeth a interrompeu —, não é o momento para rivalizar as Casas. Slughorn está apavorado como todos nós. — Virou-se para o professor de Poções, sabendo que Minerva a fitava com incompreensão. — Horácio, reúna os seus alunos. Aqueles que quiserem lutar, ótimo. Deixe-os. Mas é prudente evacuar do castelo os filhos e parentes de comensais, por segurança.

O professor assentiu com a cabeça, ainda completamente paralisado, e Elizabeth virou-se para seguir McGonagall, junto de Potter e Lovegood. Filch apareceu para atrapalhá-los, mas foi rechaçado por Minerva. A professor ergueu sua varinha e declamou:

— _Piertotum locomotor!_ — As estátuas e armaduras criavam vida enquanto Minerva bradava. — Hogwarts está ameaçada! Guardem os muros, nos protejam, cumpram o seu dever para com a escola!

Uma horda de estruturas de pedra e metal passou por eles, sendo comandados pelos dizeres da professora. McGonagall pediu para que os adolescentes voltassem à Sala Precisa e pediu para que Elizabeth a seguisse, e assim ela o fez.

* * *

Reuniu-se com os demais professores e os membros da Ordem da Fênix para lançarem encantamentos em volta do castelo. Elizabeth tomou a liberdade para usar alguns feitiços de magia das trevas, dizendo a si mesma que qualquer mecanismo era bem-vindo naquela luta.

No caminho para o Salão Principal, encontrou Melissa e Paul – que ela não sabia que havia se unido à Ordem – e, logo depois, os pais e o irmão.

— Cadê o Hector? E a vovó? — Foi a primeira coisa que disse quando alcançou Edward.

— Os dois estão com a tia da Emma. Assim como o Teddy.

— Teddy?! — Exclamou um pouco surpresa ao mesmo tempo que avistou Tonks e Andrômeda se unirem aos outros no salão. — Mas e Narcisa?

— Está com os _outros_...

— Ela voltou? — Quase gritou, e seu irmão a fitou com alarde.

— Narcisa decidiu que era melhor retornar para eles, para termos alguém daquele lado. — Edward murmurou. — Foi uma escolha dela. Ela vai manter a mentira de que foi sequestrada, dará respostas convincentes e estará zelando por nós do outro lado.

Ele deu o assunto por encerrado quando a segurou pela mão, levando-a até o Salão Principal, onde toda a Ordem e o corpo docente de Hogwarts se reunia para organizarem a evacuação dos alunos mais novos e as frentes de combate.

— Já fizemos toda a proteção em volta do castelo — McGonagall dizia —, mas não durará muito tempo. Portanto, peço a vocês que caminhem calmamente e façam o que seus monitores-

Mas uma voz se sobrepôs à da professora. Soava quase etérea e parecia falar dentro das mentes de todos que estavam no salão.

_“Sei que estão se preparando para lutar.”_

Muitos alunos gritaram, completamente apavorados. A voz seguiu:

_“Mas seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho muito respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico.”_

Voldemort continuou a falar e Elizabeth sentiu um frio terrível em seu estômago, uma sensação de pavor que nunca sentira antes.

_“Entreguem-me Harry Potter e Elizabeth Jones e ninguém saíra ferido. Entreguem-me eles e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem eles a mim e serão recompensados. Vocês têm até meia-noite.”_

Um silêncio fúnebre engoliu o salão e todos os olhos pareciam encontrar Harry e Elizabeth. Uma voz vinda da mesa da Sonserina se levantou. Era Pansy Parkinson.

— Eles estão ali, os dois. Peguem logo!

Diversas pessoas se colocaram entre Harry e Elizabeth, fazendo uma barreira humana de proteção e com suas varinhas levantadas.

— Muito obrigada por se pronunciar, Srta. Parkinson. — Elizabeth disse com cinismo. — Será a primeira a sair com Filch. Se mais alguém que pensa o mesmo quiser se unir...

Surpreendentemente, não foram tantos os alunos da Sonserina que se levantaram para deixar o castelo; pelo menos não tantos quanto Elizabeth esperava, e a surpresa no rosto de McGonagall era evidente. Aos poucos, os alunos mais novos dos restantes das Casas também foram saindo o mais calmamente possível, permanecendo apenas os mais velhos para lutar.

Kingsley subiu à plataforma, onde outrora fora ocupada por Minerva.

— Temos um pouco mais de meia hora até a meia-noite, então precisamos ser rápidos. Os professores Flitwick, McGonagall e Sprout vão levar os grupos combatentes até o topo das três torres mais altas: Corvinal, Grifinória e Astronomia. Dali terão uma visão abrangente e ótimas posições. Nesse meio-tempo, Remo, Arthur, Robert — ele apontava para cada pessoa mencionada — e eu levaremos grupos para os jardins. Enquanto isso, Melissa irá liderar Cássia, Andrômeda e Paul no auxílio aos feridos, enquanto Pomfrey não retorna com Filch. Precisaremos de alguém parar lidera as defesas nas passagens da escola...

— Deixa com a gente. — Fred declarou olhando para o irmão.

— Vou com vocês — disse Edward, caminhando para próximo dos gêmeos.

— Muito bem — declarou Kingsley. — Os líderes venham até aqui para dividirmos os grupos.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, Elizabeth caminhava para os jardins. Seus passos eram rápidos e longos, e a expressão no seu rosto era um mix de raiva e determinação que fazia qualquer um em seu caminho se afastar. Atrás dela, vinham seu pai, Kingsley e Lupin.

— Elizabeth! — Lupin chamou enquanto tentava alcançá-la. — O combinado foi você ficar com Melissa.

— Até parece que vou ficar cuidando dos feridos — disse sem olhar para trás. — Eu vou para a linha de frente!

— Elizabeth — o homem finalmente chegou até ela e se pôs na sua frente, impedindo-a de continuar —, você está visada. Por algum motivo, Você-Sabe-Quem te quer tanto quanto quer Harry. Não podemos te deixar na linha de frente.

— Eu odeio soar soberba, mas eu sou a herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw — os homens a olharam embasbacados —, e nós, corvos, não nos acovardamos.

Dito isso, ela desviou de Remo e continuou a caminhar até os jardins. Lupin olhou para Robert como se o repreendesse por não controlar a filha, o que o homem apenas respondeu com um dar de ombros e disse:

— Eu conheço a filha que tenho, Remo. Você não pode controlá-la. Ninguém pode.

* * *

Àquela altura, cansada, suada e machucada, Elizabeth já havia matado pelo menos cinco Comensais da Morte e deixado mais uns trinta desacordados. Seu rosto ardia como nunca por um corte fundo em seu rosto feito por Leambroundi – quem ela, orgulhosamente, desarmou e estuporou.

Correu até o Salão Principal, onde os feridos chegavam cada vez mais, e localizou a mãe que auxiliava Pomfrey. Cássia exclamou de horror quando viu o rosto ensanguentado da filha e se aproximou com a varinha e unguento. Em questão de segundos, a dor quase se extinguiu e sentiu que o sangue parara de verter, mas era um corte profundo e sabia que ganhara uma nova cicatriz.

— Viu meu pai? — Perguntou enquanto limpava o sangue do rosto com um pano.

— Não... Ele não está nos jardins? — A voz de Cassiopeia tremeu.

— Ele entrou para ajudar um aluno que estava perdendo para um comensal, mas não o vi mais.

— Ele deve ter adentrado o castelo para ajudar outras pessoas — virou-se para a perna ensanguentada de um jovem rapaz. — Ele vai ficar bem.

Elizabeth assentiu com certeza e correu para fora do salão. A perna há muito tempo atingida doía consideravelmente, mas nada a fez parar de correr. Viu Harry, junto dos dois amigos, avançar para fora do castelo e por um impulso, que não saberia dizer de onde viera, ela os seguiu. Porém, antes que pudesse alcançar os jardins, Dolohov se materializou à sua frente.

— Ora, ora, Srta. Jones — disse com um sorriso maldoso pendendo de seus lábios. — Você nos causou muito estresse quando fugiu.

— Estresse, é?! Pois te digo que minha perna nunca esqueceu você, Dolohov.

Ela, então, lançou um feitiço não-verbal, que por muito pouco não o atingiu. Ele rebateu com um _Cruciatus_ , mas que foi desviado com um _Protego_ poderosíssimo, que fez o feitiço se virar para ele. Enquanto se contorcia em dor, Elizabeth fez surgiu cordas que o prenderam por todo corpo e o ergueram até que permanecesse preso no alto das paredes do castelo, gritando por ajuda.

Atravessou os jardins o mais rápido que sua perna permitia. Desviou-se e rebateu a maioria dos feitiços que eram jogados sobre ela; um ou outro a atingiu superficialmente, abrindo pequenos rasgos em sua roupa. Usou o _Wingardium Leviosa_ para fazer o graveto tocar o Salgueiro Lutador e adentrou a Casa dos Gritos.

Engatinhando, Elizabeth encontrou Hermione e Rony quietos, escondendo-se atrás de uma parede. Imaginou que Potter estivesse oculto pela Capa da Invisibilidade, o que era o correto a se fazer. Os dois adolescentes visíveis olharam para Elizabeth com espanto enquanto ela levou o indicador aos lábios, sinalizando para que permanecessem em absoluto silêncio.

— Tenho um problema, Snape — pôde ouvir a voz sibilada de Voldemort.

De onde estava, Elizabeth não conseguia ter nenhum vislumbre do cômodo à frente, a não ser da luz mísera da vela. Ao ouvir o nome de Snape, seu coração gelou e sentiu a mesma sensação aterrorizadora que sentira muito antes.

Snape estava ali para ser morto.

Voldemort tentaria matá-lo.

— Por que ela não funciona comigo, Severo?

— Mi-milorde? — Era a primeira vez que Elizabeth o ouvia gaguejar. Era a primeira vez que presenciava Severo Snape com medo. — Não entendo. O senhor realizou magia extraordinária com essa varinha.

— Não. Realizei minha magia habitual. Eu sou extraordinário, mas essa varinha? — Não podia vê-lo, mas Elizabeth imaginou que Voldemort fizera sua face de desprezo e ódio. — Não vejo diferença entre essa varinha e a que comprei de Olivaras há tanto tempo.

Um breve silêncio se fez antes de Voldemort continuar.

— Estive pensando, Severo... Você sabe por que o chamei até aqui?

— Não, milorde. Mas peço para que me deixa retornar. Me deixe encontrar o Potter.

— Você parece o Lúcio falando — disse com impaciência. — Ninguém compreende Potter como eu. Ele não precisa ser achado, ele virá até mim. Conheço a fraqueza dele, o seu grande defeito. Ele não suportará ver os outros morrendo por ele e, então, ele virá.

— Mas, milorde, e se ele for morto...

— Minhas instruções aos meus comensais foram claras — interrompeu-o. — Capturem ele. Não o matem.

— Então me deixe ir atrás da garota, pelo menos. Posso trazer Jones até o senhor.

— Não, Severo. Não. Eu o chamei aqui, Severo, para falar de você. Você tem sido tão valioso para mim. _Tão valioso._

Elizabeth fez um movimento inconsciente, como se fosse se levantar, mas a mão de Hermione a puxou de volta. Ela segurou a varinha muito forte e continuou a ouvir aquela tortuosa conversa.

— Por que as duas varinhas que apontei para Harry Potter não funcionaram, Severo?

— Eu... Eu não sei, milorde.

— Não sabe? — Houve uma pequena pausa antes de Voldemort continuar. — Minha varinha de teixo fez tudo que lhe pedi para fazer, exceto matar Potter. Falhou duas vezes. Depois que Olivaras contou sobre os núcleos gêmeos e me aconselhou a pegar outra varinha, peguei a de Lúcio, mas a varinha foi destruída.

— Não tenho explicações para isso, senhor.

— Procurei outra varinha, Severo. A Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha do Destino, a Varinha da Morte. Tirei-a do seu dono, tirei-a do túmulo de Dumbledore.

— Milorde... Me deixe ir até o garoto...

— Durante toda essa noite, eu estive aqui, pensando — o tom dele não passava de um sussurro — por que a Varinha das Varinhas não me responde devidamente, por que se recusa a agir como a lenda conta e... Acho que já sei a resposta. Talvez você também saiba, Severo. Afinal, é um homem muito inteligente.

— Milorde...

Um breve momento de total silêncio se fez e Elizabeth se sentia entorpecida, tentando se convencer de que aquilo não era real, que não estava acontecendo, mas estava. Era real. Era uma guerra. E Voldemort mataria Snape.

— _Mate_ – disse em ofidioglossia.

Sabia o que era o medo paralisante. Aqueles minutos infernais em que seu corpo não parece capaz de assumir os comandos enviados pelo cérebro, em que não se sente dona das suas ações. Por que um corpo se ele não lhe obedecia? Por que um corpo se não conseguia ao menos se mexer enquanto podia ver a sombra de Nagini investir sobre Severo?

Permaneceu colada ao chão, completamente incapacitada de se mexer; o ar nem mesmo parecia adentrar seus pulmões. Assumiu controle sobre seu corpo no que pareceu muito tempo depois, embora não houvesse passado mais do que alguns segundos. Notou que os outros pareciam tão chocados quanto ela, e foi a primeira a se levantar para correr até ao cômodo onde acontecera a conversa.

Mas Voldemort e Nagini já haviam ido embora. No chão, estava apenas o corpo ensanguentado de Severo Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte", 2007.


	54. As profecias se cumprem

****

**As profecias se cumprem**

**_“We will fight to the death.”_ **

_“This Is War” – Thirty Seconds to Mars._

O tempo corria em câmera lenta.

Elizabeth podia jurar que o tempo se movia em câmera lenta. Era estranho de explicar pois o que se sucedeu foi surpreendentemente rápido, mas ela lembraria daqueles minutos com detalhes ricos para o resto de sua vida.

Ela se jogou ajoelhada ao lado de Snape, a mão se estendendo o mais rápido possível para conjurar um pano e pressioná-lo contra a ferida que vertia sangue abundantemente de seu pescoço. Os três adolescentes observavam a cena com confusão e receio. Harry foi o único que se atreveu a se aproximar.

— Liz...

— Cale a boca! Você tá perdendo sangue pra cacete! — Murmurou com certa raiva. Não havia lágrimas em seus olhos, o choque não lhe permitiu chorar. — Se você morrer, eu vou te ressuscitar só para bater em você. Harry! Pegue-as logo!

Ela se referia à espécie de líquido prateado que saía pelos olhos e ouvidos de Severo, como se fosse uma hemorragia de memórias. Um pouco aturdido, o garoto segurou o frasco que Hermione conjurou e empurrou em suas mãos e se aproximou para pegar as lembranças do homem.

Enquanto isso, Elizabeth conjurou um Patrono – apesar de não ter certeza de como conseguira pensar em algo feliz naquele momento. Pediu ao cachorro para que trouxesse Melissa até ali, o mais rápido possível. O animal correu para fora no mesmo momento em que Harry fechava o frasco.

— Leve isso até a Penseira. — Snape ainda conseguiu dizer.

— Vá logo, Harry. Não há tempo! — Rogou ao garoto, a mão ainda pressionando o pano contra o ferimento.

Os garotos saíram com pressa um pouco antes da voz sussurrada de Voldemort falar novamente, da mesma forma que fizera no Salão Principal.

_“Vocês lutaram bravamente e eu sei valorizar a coragem._

_“Muitos de vocês já morreram. Se continuarem a resistir, continuarão a morrer um por um. Não quero isso. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é um desperdício._

_“Eu, Lorde Voldemort, sou misericordioso”_ , ele disse com certa ironia em sua voz e Elizabeth lembrou-se da cena com Aleto na Mansão Malfoy. _“Ordeno que meus seguidores recuem imediatamente._

_“Vocês têm uma hora. Deem um destino digno aos seus mortos e cuidem bem de seus feridos._

_“Agora me dirijo diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Deixou que muitos dos seus amigos morressem por você em vez de me enfrentar cara a cara. Esperarei por uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo você não tiver vindo até a mim, então a batalha recomeçará. E desta vez, eu participarei da luta, vou encontrá-lo, Harry Potter, e torturar cada pessoa que o escondeu de mim._

_“E agora você, Elizabeth Jones. Acha que pode fugir de mim para sempre, mas apenas está enganando a si mesma. Você sempre voltará para mim de alguma forma. Se for inteligente, virá até mim assim como o senhor Potter._

_Vocês têm uma hora.”_

— Não dê... ouvidos a ele...

— Nunca darei, Severo — fungou e afastou os fios que caíam em sua face pálida. A adrenalina parecia estar se acalmando e o canto dos seus olhos começaram a verter lágrimas salgadas.

— Seu patrono é um cachorro... — ele gemeu de dor. — Sempre achei... achei que era... um corvo...

— Não, isso seria muito óbvio — respondeu ao mesmo tempo que afastou o pano encharcado de sangue. Analisou o ferimento para descobrir se havia algo que pudesse fazer, mas seus conhecimentos acerca de cura mágica não eram vastos. — Meu avô me deu um cachorro quando eu era pequena. É por isso.

Melissa adentrou o cômodo assim que Elizabeth acabou de falar. O cachorro prateado sumiu ao vento como uma lufada de ar. A medibruxa não disse nada, além do olhar atravessado para Snape. Ajoelhou-se e pediu para que Elizabeth se afastasse.

— Foi a cobra de Voldemort — comentou.

— Sim, consigo ver a marca das presas — ela apontou para dois pontos camuflados pelo sangue. — Elizabeth, olha — disse sem fitar a amiga, remexendo em sua maleta —, não vou perguntar porque estou aqui o salvando de novo. Não tenho um antiveneno de serpente aqui... — Murmurou com certa preocupação.

— Mel...

— Eles precisam de você lá, Lizzie. — Melissa declarou com urgência enquanto pingava algum medicamento que Elizabeth não sabia o que era.

Ela assentiu em silêncio, ainda custando a acreditar no que acontecia. Segurou-se nos amuletos que pendiam em seu pescoço e caminhou de volta para Hogwarts. Não imaginava que os olhos de Snape haviam se fechado assim que se afastou.

* * *

Decidiu ignorar todos os corpos que encontrou em seu caminho. Era quase insuportável. Sua perna doía como se uma faca estivesse cravejada no músculo, o corte no rosto voltara a doer e suas mãos estavam sujas do sangue de Snape.

Alcançou o Salão Principal e quis gritar ao ver a quantidade de feridos e, principalmente, de mortos. Ela até sentiu a vontade de berrar e extravasar sua agonia formigar em sua garganta, mas qualquer tentativa morreu ao ver Molly chorando sobre o corpo de Fred.

Elizabeth vagou sem saber realmente para onde ia. Um corpo vestido com suéter marrom chamou sua atenção, mas foi quase insuportável olhar para Lupin completamente sem vida. Notou que ao lado dele havia uma grande mancha de sangue, embora não houvesse mais ninguém ali. Virou o pescoço para procurar alguém, e viu sua mãe em cima de Edward.

Aproximou-se com passos vacilantes, mas se permitiu respirar fundo quando viu o irmão sentado e consciente. Cassiopeia ajeitava uma bandagem em volta da cabeça do filho; a gaze cobria o olho esquerdo.

— O que houve? — Questionou ao irmão.

— Estilhaços de uma janela — ele respondeu. — Caiu bem na minha cara.

— Cadê o pai?

Edward olhou brevemente para a mãe e suspirou. Dando de ombros, ele disse:

— Não sabemos.

— Fred...? — Não soube exatamente o que perguntar. O choro de Molly era aterrorizante.

— Estávamos juntos na maior parte do tempo. Me afastei pra lidar com Mulciber e... — suspirou. — Foi no mesmo momento que o vidro explodiu no meu rosto. Não pude ajudá-lo.

— E... — Apontou para Lupin e a mancha de sangue. — Onde está Ninfadora?

— Foi afastada para onde estão cuidando dos feridos mais graves — foi Cássia que lhe respondeu. — Achamos melhor não deixá-la aqui, estava muito... — Engoliu em seco. — Muito ferida!

Ela iria responder algo, mas ouviu alguém a chamar. Olhando para trás, Melissa vinha com sua maleta em mãos e nenhum sinal de Snape.

— O quê?!

— Ele está no St. Mungus. Consegui levá-lo até lá.

— Mas...

— Eu não tinha muito o que fazer aqui — não perdeu tempo ao se aproximar de uma vítima e começar a cuidar de seus machucados. — Ele... Ele estava muito mal. Snape pode ser odiado, mas não preciso te lembrar sobre nosso código moral, não é? Ele será tratado como qualquer outro paciente.

— Obrigada, Mel. De verdade.

— Não me agradeça — balançou a cabeça. — Você ainda precisa me explicar algumas coisas, mas agora não é hora. Preciso ajudar a Pomfrey.

Elizabeth, então, foi puxada pela mãe para se sentar também. Cassiopeia, com lágrimas nos olhos, pegou algumas gazes e poções e começou a cuidar dos ferimentos da caçula.

— O que houve com Severo?

— Voldemort ordenou que a cobra o matasse.

— Céus!

— Mel o encaminhou até o hospital, porque...

Mas Elizabeth fora interrompida pela voz de Voldemort que soava pelos muros do castelo mais uma vez.

_“Harry Potter está morto. Foi abatido em fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês morrem por ele.”_

Elizabeth afastou-se da mãe com o cenho franzido. Todos no salão se entreolhavam com certo pavor e desconfiança.

— Ele está blefando. — Neville disse alto para que o escutassem. — Não deve ser verdade.

_“Trazemos o cadáver dele como prova de que seu herói deixou de existir._

_“A batalha está ganha. Vocês já perderam muito dos seus combatentes, os meus Comensais da Morte estão em número muito maior e o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu foi liquidado. Quem continuar a resistir será igualmente morto. Saiam do castelo, ajoelhem-se perante a mim e serão poupados._

_E quanto a você, senhorita Jones... Estou aqui para pegá-la.”_

Os sobreviventes ainda se entreolharam por algum tempo antes de McGonagall ser a primeira a se mover, caminhando em direção ao Saguão de Entrada. A professora foi seguida por muitos, inclusive por Elizabeth e Edward.

O grito que escapou do âmago de Minerva foi angustiante e foi seguido por diversos outros berros de descrença quando avistaram o corpo inerte de Harry Potter nos braços de Hagrid, que estava desconsolado. O meio-gigante colocou o garoto no chão pelas ordens de Voldemort e o líder das trevas disse:

— Harry Potter está morto! Ele não era nada, entendem agora? Foi morto tentando sair da escola, tentando fugir...

— Você não tem a mínima vergonha na cara, não é, Voldemort? — Elizabeth disse passando pela pequena multidão que impossibilitava que fosse vista. Sentiu a mão do irmão em seu braço, mas isso não a parou. — Mentindo para os outros dessa maneira mesmo sabendo que nós conhecemos o Harry. Ele jamais fugiria.

— Bem, a senhorita sabe muito sobre fugir, não é, Elizabeth? — A varinha balançou em seus dedos.

— Assim como você, certo? Tão incapaz de encarar um garoto de dezessete anos que precisa inventar histórias sobre ele.

— Mas isso importa de qualquer forma? Ele está morto e vocês perderam.

Houve uma rápida movimentação próximo de Elizabeth e Voldemort atingiu Neville com um Maldição Cruciatus assim que o menino se adiantou.

— Quem é esse que está se voluntariando para demonstrar o que acontece com aqueles que insistem em lutar?

— É Neville Longbottom, milorde — a obscena Bellatrix respondeu. — O garoto que andou dando trabalho para os Carrow. O filho daqueles aurores.

Voldemort demonstrou seu interesse em que o jovem rapaz, sangue-puro e corajoso, se unisse a ele e se tornasse um Comensal da Morte. Neville, é claro, permaneceu firme aos seus princípios e chamou pela Armada de Dumbledore, que o respondeu aos gritos, deixando Voldemort furioso.

Com um movimento da varinha, algo veio voando de uma das janelas do castelo. Era o Chapéu Seletor. Voldemort o forçou pela cabeça do garoto, fazendo-o pegar fogo.

E, então, muita coisa aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

O gigante Grope, meio-irmão de Hagrid, surgiu gritando pelo irmão e os gigantes ao lado de Voldemort avançaram em sua direção. Ao mesmo tempo, o som dos cascos dos centauros foi ouvido e uma chuva de flechas voou contra os Comensais da Morte. Além disso, Elizabeth se precipitou para libertar Neville do feitiço que o mantinha preso e, então, o corpo de Harry desapareceu.

De dentro do chapéu, Neville retirou a espada de Gryffindor e decepou a cabeça de Nagini. Enquanto isso, sendo forçados pelos gigantes e centauros, os comensais foram obrigados a recuar para dentro do castelo, forçando os outros a adentrarem a escola novamente.

De volta ao Salão Principal, os corpos das vítimas e os feridos precisaram ser levados até os cantos do salão, dando lugar a uma batalha generalizada. Cada comensal encontrou seu oponente, mas os olhos de Voldemort não desviaram de Elizabeth.

Um feitiço estalou ao lado de sua cabeça, intercedido pelo seu irmão. Escutou Voldemort gritar aos seus seguidores para que deixassem a garota para ele, para que não se intrometessem. Ele lançou mais um feitiço na direção de Elizabeth. Ela se desviou e Edward ergueu a varinha para atacar o bruxo.

— Ed! Não é uma luta sua! — Gritou para o irmão e lançou um raio azul na direção de Voldemort.

Edward não pôde responder, pois Macnair partiu para cima dele. A batalha continuava no Salão Principal. Yaxley havia sido nocauteado, Greyback estava abatido por Rony e Neville, enquanto Molly e Bellatrix travavam um duelo cheio de ódio. Bellatrix foi morta no mesmo momento em que, com raiva, Voldemort tentou atingir Elizabeth com uma Maldição da Morte.

Lembrou-se do questionamento acerca da profecia. Voldemort, tendo a obsessão que tinha por Elizabeth, poderia querer matá-la ao invés de tê-la para si se descobrisse que ela era a garota da profecia? Sua resposta estava ali, perante aos seus olhos. O olhar que Voldemort deitava sobre ela não era de posse, não era de cobiça. Era puro ódio. A obsessão não era maior do que sua sede por poder.

Ela conseguiu bloquear o feitiço, mas outro já vinha em sua direção. De repente, um _Protego_ se expandiu no meio do salão, entre Elizabeth e Voldemort. Harry Potter retirou a Capa da Invisibilidade que o cobria. Houve uma grande algazarra de vivas, mas logo a quietude varreu o ambiente. Potter se aproximou para o meio do recinto e parou ao lado de Elizabeth.

— Não quero que ninguém tente nos ajudar — disse em alto e bom som. — Isso é entre mim e você, Tom. Entre mim, Elizabeth e você.

— Você não fala sério — sibilou. — Quem usará como escudo hoje? Elizabeth?

— Ninguém — respondeu o garoto. — Não há mais horcruxes. Só a gente. Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, lembra?

— A águia serpentina e o leão irão se unir — Elizabeth declarou —, e nós vamos acabar com você.

Elizabeth e Harry lançaram feitiços sobre Voldemort na mesma hora em que ele também ergueu a varinha. Ele conseguiu desviar-se do feitiço do garoto e rebater a magia de Elizabeth na direção de Potter. O garoto não conseguiu se defender a tempo. Foi atingido e rolou alguns metros, sem conseguir se levantar.

Voldemort e Elizabeth continuaram duelar de maneira silenciosa, sem precisar gritar os nomes dos feitiços. Todo o silêncio era invadido apenas pelo estalar dos feitiços. O bruxo tentou atingi-la novamente com uma Imperdoável, que foi desviada, e Elizabeth lançou um _Evanesca_ , que também foi desviado pelo homem, desintegrando um banco.

Contudo, chegou uma hora em que a perna prejudicada de Elizabeth a sabotou. Ao dar um passo para o lado, ela fraquejou e sua perna tremeu, fazendo com que caísse ao chão. Voldemort sorriu. Potter ainda parecia muito abatido para se levantar.

Ele se aproximou calmamente da jovem mulher, sempre com os dentes macabros à vista, demonstrando seu jubilo em vê-la derrotada. Ele parou a pouquíssimos passos dela e observou com a cabeça para o lado. O maxilar dela estava travado, controlando o urro de dor que queria escapar entre seus dentes. Tentou se levantar, mas voltou a cair. A dor a impedia de manter-se em pé.

Voldemort riu e foi seguido pelos seus comensais.

— Ah, Elizabeth! — Suspirou. — É uma pena que eu tenha que fazer isso. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Ela fechou os olhos. Perguntou-se se doeria, se sentiria alguma coisa, mas não sentiu nada. Absolutamente nada. Na verdade, o feitiço nunca a atingiu, pois tinha sido desviado por alguém.

— Nunca mais pense em chegar perto da minha neta, seu porco!

Voldemort foi atingido por um feitiço que o fez cambalear.

Por mais que a lenda de que Valentina Jones tivesse lutado contra Voldemort tantos anos atrás fosse uma completa mentira, ninguém poderia negar que a senhora era uma bruxa muito poderosa. Entretanto, havia passado muitos anos escondida e sem precisar praticar duelos. Isso lhe deixava vulnerável, mas o espanto que sua presença provocou em Voldemort a pôs em absoluta vantagem.

Ele mal levantava a varinha para desviar os feitiços jogados contra si, assustado demais com o fantasma à sua frente. Enquanto rebatia os feitiços, ele conseguiu visualizar aqueles olhos esverdeados e isso fez com que voltasse a si, e com ainda mais cólera.

Valentina aguentou pelo tempo que pôde. Elizabeth, que ainda tentava se firmar sobre as duas pernas, também lançou alguns feitiços para ajudar a avó. A varinha de Valentina acabou escapando de sua mão e algo nos olhos vermelhos do Lorde das Trevas dizia que a queria. Porém, o momento de distração provocado pela bruxa foi o bastante para que Potter se levantasse e avançasse na direção de Voldemort.

Antes que o atacasse, Harry precisava tirar um peso dos ombros. Precisava fazer Voldemort entender que era fraco, que não era páreo para os soldados de Dumbledore, que fora traído durante anos por quem achava ser o seu servo mais fiel. Então Harry contou tudo.

Contou sobre como Voldemort subestimara Alvo Dumbledore e como o mago descobrira sobre as horcruxes. Jogou contra ele a real lealdade de Severo Snape, que não só tinha matado Dumbledore e sequestrado Elizabeth a mando do próprio diretor, mas também como amava Elizabeth e tinha a ajudado a fugir da Mansão Malfoy. Falou até mesmo de Narcisa, que cuidara de Elizabeth, era comparsa de Snape e havia mentido sobre sua morte para os colocar em vantagem. Tudo visto nas lembranças do ex-professor.

— _AVADA KEDRAVA!_

_— PROTEGO!_

Elizabeth se adiantou temendo que o garoto fosse atingido. Dessa vez, aconteceu o mesmo fenômeno que acontecera entre Voldemort e Harry uma vez. Os feitiços se encontraram e forçavam um ao outro. Ela cambaleou, mas não abaixou sua varinha nem mesmo quando ela tremeu em suas mãos.

Forçando o feitiço, Elizabeth fez com que a conexão fosse interrompida e ficou cara a cara com o homem. Voldemort, ainda tentando contar vantagem, disse com cinismo:

— Não é párea para mim, sua vagabunda!

— _Eu sou herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw e descendente de Salazar Slytherin_ — ela sibilou em ofidioglossia e os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram em horror —, _então me trate com mais respeito._ Harry! — Gritou. — Agora!

O garoto ergueu a varinha antes do bruxo, mas Voldemort ainda conseguiu lançar sua Imperdoável que, assim como antes, encontrou o _Expelliarmus_ de Harry. O raio verde que saía da varinha de Voldemort foi mais fraco e recuado pela força da magia do garoto, e foi de encontro ao seu próprio conjurador.

A Varinha das Varinhas voou até seu verdadeiro senhor e caiu aos pés de Harry. As íris vermelhas de Voldemort giraram para dentro e, de braços abertos, entregando-se à Senhora Morte, que jamais achou que viria buscá-lo, ele caiu sobre o chão de pedras do Salão Principal.

Morto.

Derrotado.

Valentina ainda atreveu a se aproximar do corpo dele. Depois de tantos anos, queria ter certeza de que finalmente tudo tinha acabado.

E realmente tinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém trechos adaptados da obra de J.K. Rowling, "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte", 2007.
> 
> Sábado eu volto com o último capítulo e na segunda-feira tem um epílogo. Mal posso acreditar que está acabando...
> 
> Queria perguntar uma coisa a vocês. Uma leitora me sugeriu a ideia de fazer um Perguntas & Respostas sobre PTDON. O que acham? Se gostarem da ideia, no próximo capítulo eu posso abrir um "tópico" para as perguntas. Só não sei se respondo pelo jornal do Spirit ou faço um vídeo mesmo... Não sou muito simpática para vídeos, mas quem sabe?


	55. O depois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por tudo ♥

****

**O depois**

**_“I found something in the woods somewhere.”_ **

_“In The Woods Somewhere” – Hozier._

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. Muito lentamente, pois pareciam que suas pálpebras estavam coladas, e se perguntou há quanto tempo estivera desacordado para que aquilo acontecesse. A claridade também foi um obstáculo, que o fez fechar os olhos mais uma vez e piscar várias vezes até suas pupilas se acostumarem com a luz.

A primeira coisa que notou, tirando a luz, foi o som de bipe de algum equipamento, algo que monitorava seus batimentos cardíacos. Logo depois notou o cheiro característico de hospital e um incômodo enlouquecedor em sua garganta. Antes que pudesse se mexer, o rosto negro e simpático de uma mulher surgiu em seu campo de visão.

— Sr. Snape, consegue me ouvir? Está me entendendo?

Ele quis falar, mas a secura e incômodo em sua garganta o impediam. Sendo assim, ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. A medibruxa puxou a varinha do jaleco e a apontou, com a ponta acesa, para os olhos de Snape para conferir o funcionamento de suas pupilas.

— É bom vê-lo bem, Sr. Snape — ela sorriu para ele. — Eu sou a Dra. Williams e sou responsável por você. Sei que deve estar cheio de perguntas para fazer, mas vou recomendar que evite falar um pouco.

“O senhor foi mordido por uma cobra durante a batalha de Hogwarts. Além do veneno, as presas atingiram uma veia importante e o senhor perdeu muito sangue. Teve uma infecção séria que o deixou em coma por um pouco mais de um mês. Esse incômodo na garganta que sei que deve estar sentindo é da sonda nasogástrica que o alimentou durante esse tempo.

“Vou comunicar à equipe de que está consciente e logo, logo as enfermeiras virão para livrá-lo da sonda e para realizar alguns exames. Tudo bem?”

Ele estava nitidamente em choque com todas aquelas informações, mas balançou a cabeça em compreensão e a medibruxa sorriu mais uma vez antes de sair.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, com os exames feitos e, finalmente, livre da maldita sonda, a doutora o encontrou novamente, sempre com o sorriso satisfeito brincando em seus lábios.

— Quando irei sair? — Foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou; a voz muito rouca.

— É sempre o que querem saber — riu. — Precisamos saber o resultado dos exames antes. Além disso, o senhor ficou desacordado por um tempo considerável, perdeu peso e talvez tenha algumas dificuldades de locomoção. Mas eu estou otimista, Sr. Snape. Espero que dentro de uma ou duas semanas o senhor já esteja de alta.

Alguém bateu à porta. Uma batida tímida e rápida. Ela se abriu lentamente para que um rosto bonito surgisse pela fresta.

— Ah, olá, Srta. Jones — a Dra. Williams sorriu para ela. — Entre. Eu já estava de saída. Vou deixar vocês dois à vontade.

A medibruxa tocou o ombro de Elizabeth antes de sair, mas os olhos dela estavam presos no homem deitado à maca. Assim que a porta se fechou, declinou a cadeira ao lado da cama, e se sentou ao lado dele sobre o colchão.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Bem. Muito bem. — Snape estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto.

Ela parecia diferente da última vez que a vira. Os cabelos tinham crescido muito pouco, mas parecia ter recuperado boa parte do peso. Elizabeth trazia uma expressão cansada, mas aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Apenas uma coisa o incomodou, que foi a longa cicatriz que começava próximo do olho esquerdo e descia até um pouco abaixo da boca.

— O que foi isso? — Perguntou com certa raiva ao imaginar quem poderia ter feito aquilo com ela.

— Obra do Leambroundi — deu de ombros. — Mas está tudo bem. Ele está preso aguardando julgamento, assim como vários outros comensais.

— Isso quer dizer...

— Quer dizer que sim, Severo. Nós vencemos.

Ele se calou por algum tempo, a mão abandonando delicadamente o rosto de Elizabeth para segurá-la pela mão. Ela respeitou o seu silêncio e choque. Se nem mesmo ela acreditava que finalmente a guerra acabara, mal podia imaginar como Snape estava se sentindo. Ele, que fora um espião, um soldado, por tantos anos, durante praticamente metade de sua vida, finalmente estava livre de seus deveres. Não existia mais Lorde das Trevas, Comensais da Morte, guerras. Não precisava mais fingir, não precisava mais se matar por uma causa. Estava livre. E a liberdade o apavorava, pois não a conhecia.

— Vencemos — ele repetiu —, mas quantos perdemos para isso?

Elizabeth suspirou. Apertando a mão que segurava a sua, ela contou:

— Perdemos Lupin, Dédalo, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey... Enfim, foram muitos.

— E os danos?

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e desviou os olhos momentaneamente. A mão de Snape alcançou seu queixo e, delicadamente, ele a virou para si.

— Lilá Brown ficou com cicatrizes feíssimas por causa de Greyback, mas nada de licantropia — comentou. — Edward foi atingido por estilhaços de vidro e perdeu a visão do olho esquerdo, meu pai... Bem, uma parede desmoronou perto dele e ele foi atingido. Demoramos a encontrá-lo, pois ele ficou sob os destroços. Ele sofreu uma fratura na coluna.

— E...?

— Não é reversível. Os médicos até cogitaram reconstruir a coluna dele, mas os riscos eram muito altos. Papai optou pela cadeira de rodas. — Riu uma risada triste. — Ninfadora foi gravemente ferida. Não acho que ela poderá voltar a trabalhar como auror.

Snape secou uma pequena lágrima que escapou pelo canto do olho de Elizabeth. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste e deu de ombros.

— Mas foi uma guerra, não é?! Já sabíamos que haveria essas perdas e essas sequelas. — Piscou algumas vezes para afastar qualquer resquício de choro e disse. — Kingsley quer vê-lo.

— Kingsley?

— Ele foi nomeado Ministro da Magia.

— E o que o ministro quer comigo? — Questionou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

— Ele precisa entregar sua intimação — respondeu sem jeito. — Devem marcar a primeira audiência para assim que você receber alta.

Snape bufou e revirou os olhos. Sabia que não escaparia de um julgamento se sobrevivesse, mas não esperava que o assunto surgisse tão rapidamente.

— Fique tranquilo. — Elizabeth garantiu. — Nós contratamos o melhor advogado do Reino Unido e suas testemunhas são fortíssimas. As coisas estão ao seu favor.

* * *

Elizabeth não estava enganada.

No dia 23 de junho, iniciou-se o que a imprensa bruxa estava chamando de “Julgamento do Século”. Snape surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam o apoiando e como, agora, ele parecia ter um pequeno “fã clube”. Elizabeth explicou-lhe que Harry contara a Voldemort sobre sua real lealdade e que muitas pessoas estavam presentes quando isso aconteceu. Além disso, o fato d’O Eleito estar ao seu lado, apoiando-o publicamente, contribuiu – e muito – para que uma quantidade surpreendente de pessoas também acreditasse em sua inocência.

Mas durante seus quase vinte anos como espião, Severo Snape também reuniu muitos desafetos e inimigos, incluindo alunos que sofreram na mão de carrasco do ex-professor. Esse grupo – que mesmo que fosse menor, ainda recebia bastante atenção da mídia – também esteve presente em todos os dias de julgamento, com seus cartazes e gritos de condenação, que entravam em conflito com as palavras de ordem dos apoiadores.

O julgamento durou dois meses. As testemunhas de acusação eram parcas, embora as informações que trouxessem fossem reveladoras. Em contrapartida, as testemunhas de defesa eram nomes respeitados, heróis de guerra. Elizabeth e Edward Jones, Harry Potter e Minerva McGonagall. Até mesmo Narcisa – que também já tinha passado pelo seu próprio julgamento, do qual foi sentenciada apenas a um ano de serviço comunitário – testemunhou.

Até que, finalmente, em agosto, o ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt bateu seu malhete. O júri popular, como era de se esperar, inocentou Severo Snape da grande maioria das acusações, embora não pudesse fugir dos crimes de omissão e assassinato. Sendo assim, sua pena fora um ano de reclusão domiciliar e seis meses de restrição de magia. Não gostou nem um pouco de ter que entregar sua varinha, mas o fez, tendo a consciência de que em alguns meses a teria de volta e, é claro, agradecendo por não ter ido parar em Azkaban.

Saindo do tribunal, com a visão sendo ofuscada pelos flashes das câmeras, Elizabeth encontrou sua mão e a segurou, e eles caminharam juntos de mãos dadas. Precisou ser escoltado para fora do Ministério, tamanho era o assédio da mídia. Nessa hora, pensou que a prisão domiciliar viria a calhar para manter aqueles sanguessugas o mais longe possível.

Antes de ir até a sala onde ele receberia sua pulseira eletrônica, ouviu seu nome ser gritado. Virou-se para encontrar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ofegante por ter corrido até ele e um tanto encabulado.

— Snape, estou muito feliz que tenha dado tudo certo. Eu queria pedir desculpas por tudo e, também, agra...

— Sr. Potter — cortou-o —, poupe-me desse sentimentalismo grifinório público e exacerbado. — Ele sentiu Elizabeth apertar seus dedos e viu que ela o olhava com repreensão. Por isso, ergueu a sobrancelha para ela e se voltou para o garoto. — Mas aceito seu agradecimento, da mesma maneira que espero que aceite as minhas desculpas.

Harry piscou os olhos verdes algumas vezes, incrédulo pelo que presenciava. Era Severo Snape pedindo desculpas genuinamente, mesmo que Elizabeth tivesse chamado sua atenção. Balançando a cabeça, o garoto indicou que estava tudo bem, que as desculpas eram mais do que aceitas. E então, em mais um gesto surpreendente, Snape estendeu-lhe a mão. Harry não hesitou e também levantou a mão, segurando a de Snape em um aperto de paz que ficaria registrado para sempre, nas memórias de cada um e nos jornais que não perdiam um movimento sequer.

* * *

**Maio de 1999**

Não era mais do que nove horas da manhã quando Elizabeth gemeu de encontro aos lábios de Severo no momento em que ele se pôs dentro dela. Ele se afastou minimamente, usou a ponta do nariz para traçar a fina linha da cicatriz na bochecha dela antes de afundar o rosto na sua curva do pescoço.

As pernas dela se enroscaram ao redor da cintura dele e ela segurou seus cabelos entre os dedos, puxando-os até que ele se afastasse, até que conseguisse olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela explodiu sob a admiração do olhar dele, enquanto Severo precisou de mais alguns segundos até gozar sobre a barriga dela.

Algumas horas mais tarde, após o almoço, ele estava defronte o espelho, ajeitando as vestes que cobriam seu corpo. A roupa não era muito diferente da sua habitual sobrecasaca, porém, era feita de um tecido menos grosso e possuía um corte mais fino. Pelo espelho, viu Elizabeth se levantar da penteadeira. Duas mechas do seu cabelo estavam presas atrás da cabeça e ela usava uma maquiagem leve, incapaz de esconder a cicatriz do rosto. Ela trajava vestes igualmente negras; um bonito macacão de mangas longas.

— Está pronto? — Ela perguntou, olhando-o pelo espelho.

Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deu a mão para ela. Eles caminharam para fora da casa onde agora moravam juntos – em Salthouse, que ficava a uns cinco quilômetros de Blakeney – e aparataram.

Seus pés encontraram o chão de Hogsmead enquanto outras pessoas caminhavam em direção à Hogwarts. Snape, que ainda estava em reclusão domiciliar, havia recebido uma autorização do Ministério para que pudesse comparecer à cerimônia, e se sentiu estranho por finalmente sair de casa e, principalmente, por estar voltando à Hogwarts.

Fazia um ano desde a batalha, e a escola e o Ministério da Magia se uniram para realizar uma cerimônia em memória dos mártires e em homenagem àqueles que lutaram. Snape não queria ir, a princípio. Sabia que receberia uma condecoração do próprio ministro, mas não se achava merecedor. Ademais, sempre odiou ser o centro das atenções, e só de estar ali, caminhando pelo jardim até chegar ao castelo, muitos olhares o observavam. Estava ali porque fora convencido por Elizabeth.

O castelo estava quase totalmente recuperado. Podia ver apenas uma ou outra falha na construção, mas que logo, logo seria consertada. As aulas voltariam apenas em setembro daquele ano – e Elizabeth estava ansiosa para retornar –, e o evento que aconteceria ali marcava o início de uma nova fase de Hogwarts.

— Pensou no que Minerva lhe propôs? — Ela se referia ao pedido da diretora para que Snape voltasse a lecionar. — Ela disse que queria sua resposta hoje ainda.

— Não vou voltar, Liz.

Elizabeth parou de repente e se virou para o seu noivo. _Noivo_ , a palavra ainda era engraçada para ela. Possuía um vinco entre as sobrancelhas bem feitas, mas seu semblante não trazia surpresa.

— Nunca quis ser professor e nem levo jeito para o magistério — explicou. — Trabalhei aqui tanto tempo por causa de Dumbledore. Mas não quero voltar. Hogwarts é a minha casa, sempre será. Mas já chega de lecionar.

— E o que você tem em mente? — Sorriu-lhe.

— Eu tenho um pequeno leque de opções, não é? — Eles retomaram a caminhada. — Posso tentar algo no laboratório do St. Mungus, posso abrir um boticário... — Elizabeth não respondeu, mas o sorriso em seu rosto dizia que estava satisfeita com a ideia.

Eles deram quatro ou cinco passos para dentro do castelo quando, dessa vez, Snape parou. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e olhou para aquelas paredes de pedras. Foram seu refúgio por tantos anos, mas agora era muito estranho estar ali. Teve certeza mais uma vez da sua decisão de não voltar. Não o faria bem. Trazia muitas lembranças conflituosas, a morte de Dumbledore sendo a principal delas.

— Ei — a noiva o chamou. — Está se sentindo mal? Podemos ir embora, se quiser.

— Não, eu estou bem — abandonou a arquitetura do castelo e deitou seus olhos negros sobre a mulher que amava. — Acho que vou dar uma volta pelos jardins, tudo bem? Eu te encontro daqui a pouco.

Ela ainda quis dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu desistir. Balançou a cabeça em compreensão e continuou caminhando até o Salão Principal. Snape ainda ficou algum tempo parado ali, observando as costas de Elizabeth se afastarem gradativamente. Quando a perdeu de vista, virou-se para fora do castelo.

A grama estava verde como jamais estivera antes, e amortecia com carinho os passos de Severo. Alguns bruxos ainda estavam ali, conversando e se encontrando antes de irem até o salão. Ele continuou a andar, sem nunca parar, até chegar à orla da Floresta Proibida. Ele observou as árvores e fitou em volta, certificando-se de que ninguém viria importuná-lo.

Adentrou a floresta com um sentimento bom de nostalgia e acolhimento. Talvez fosse a sua parte favorita de todo o terreno do castelo, e a única que não guardava lembranças ruins. Ele ia até a Floresta Proibida com frequência, quando ainda era professor, para colher ervas e plantas para suas poções. Quando foi nomeado diretor, ia até ali para ficar sozinho. Sentava-se sobre algum tronco caído e observava a copa das árvores, escutando os sons da natureza.

Continuou a adentrar a floresta, gostando de sentir o cheiro das folhas. Foi quando seu pé pisou em algo duro entre as folhas que revestiam o chão. Ele se afastou e viu que não era um pedaço de madeira nem uma rocha. Na verdade...

Ele se agachou e analisou o objeto. Era uma pequena pedra negra. Cutucou-a com a ponta do dedo e ao virá-la viu o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte gravado. Sentiu sua respiração pesar e um suor frio brotar de seus poros. Pegou a pedra na mão e se levantou, analisando-a minuciosamente. Uma parte de si quis largar a pedra e sair dali o mais rápido possível, já uma outra parte quis segurar a pedra com mais força e ver alguém.

Foi o que ele fez.

Snape fechou os olhos e apertou a pedra contra seus dedos. Sentiu uma breve brisa arrastar as folhas e ricochetear seus cabelos, e, então, sentiu o perfume _dela._ Aquele cheiro de rosas e cigarro.

— Olá, Severo. Como vai? Olhe só, as nuvens estão se afastando. Acha que fará sol hoje?

Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar Eileen Snape à sua frente. Ela observava o céu, procurando se certificar do que acabara de lhe questionar, e depois olhou para ele. Sua mãe estava da maneira que gostava de se lembrar dela, parecia com uma antiga foto de seu ano de formanda. Seu semblante era leve e despreocupado, e seus longos cabelos negros emolduravam um rosto de beleza incomum e singular.

— Mãe...

— Oi, querido — sorriu. — Eu precisava falar com você.

— Precisava?

— Ah sim! Tentei falar com você por sonhos, mas tem um sono muito leve — abanou a mão como se afastasse um mosquito. — Mas cá está você.

— O que... — ele ainda estava atordoado com o que via. — O que queria falar comigo?

— Eu... — hesitou — Eu precisava dizer que está tudo bem, Severo. Não precisa se martirizar pelas coisas que aconteceram. Muitas delas não foram culpa sua.

— Foram muitos erros, mãe.

— Sim, foram. Você não é perfeito, Severo, e ainda bem que não é. Mas seus erros não fazem totalmente a pessoa que é. Eles o fizeram ser o homem que é hoje, mas não o resumem a isso. — Eileen caminhou até um pequeno toco de madeira e se sentou. — Você quer ser feliz. Na verdade, você é feliz. Eu vejo isso. Está livre, vivo e com a mulher que ama ao seu lado. Porém, esse peso ainda o impede de sentir felicidade. Severo, esqueça isso. Você é feliz e tem o direito de ser, diga isso para essa vozinha dentro da sua cabeça.

Ele não quis, e nem tentou, impedir as lágrimas que vieram até seus olhos, e deixou que elas caíssem. Eileen sorriu para ele, um sorriso cheio de amor e uma certa angústia.

— Eu senti sua falta — sussurrou o homem.

— E eu, a sua — a voz de sua mãe também estava embargada. — Mas saiba que eu nunca deixei você, Severo. Sabe, eu sempre conversei com Ele sobre você.

— Deus existe, então?

— Não da maneira que as pessoas acham — riu. — Enfim, eu sempre conversei sobre você. Sofri contigo, chorei contigo, mesmo que não pudesse me ver. Você sofreu tanto, Severo... E fui eu quem pediu para que Ele enviasse um anjo para você.

— Ele enviou?

— Olhe para a aliança em seu dedo e terá sua resposta.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até o filho. Sua imagem translúcida parecia ficar cada vez mais clara e Severo soube que não tinham muito tempo.

— Escute — murmurou —, queria que soubesse que estou muito orgulhosa de você. Você se tornou o homem corajoso e íntegro que eu sempre soube que se tornaria. Eu amo você.

— Eu também te amo, mãe.

Eileen sorriu mais uma vez e deu as costas para o filho. Sua imagem oscilava a cada passo e antes que pudesse desaparecer, ela disse:

— Conte a ela sobre mim.

— Ela quem?

Eileen continuou a sorrir e a última coisa que pôde dizer antes de desaparecer foi:

— Vai descobrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Contém cena inspirada na música “Only One” de Kanye West.
> 
> Eu não vou começar nenhum discurso de agradecimento pois ainda temos um epílogo. Depois que eu postar o epílogo (que vai ser na segunda, e não na terça) vou fazer um agradecimento aqui como se fosse um capítulo novo.
> 
> No último capítulo, eu falei sobre fazer um Perguntas & Respostas sobre a fanfic e vou fazer sim. Coloquem suas perguntas nos comentários e, por favor, as sinalizem com um asterisco (*), só para eu não me perder. Vou tentar gravar um vídeo as respondendo e posto o link aqui na história mesmo, como se fosse um capítulo novo.
> 
> Mas e aí, um último questionamento. Do que a Eileen tá falando?


	56. Epílogo

****

**Epílogo**

**_“Remember life and then your life becomes a better one.”_ **

_“7 Years” – Lukas Graham._

Elizabeth notou um comportamento estranho de Severo pelos dias que se seguiram àquela conversa na Floresta Proibida. Ela o questionou apenas uma vez sobre isso, ganhando uma resposta evasiva. Não retornou ao assunto. Fosse lá o que fosse, parecia pessoal demais, e se ele quisesse dizer, diria quando se sentisse confortável.

Os dizeres de Eileen rondaram a mente de Severo por muito tempo, e havia dias que ele nem mesmo se lembrava daquilo. Levou dois anos para finalmente compreender o enigma da mãe.

A pequena Olivia Eileen Jones-Snape nasceu numa noite de Lua Cheia no mês de setembro de 2001. Mais tarde, algumas pessoas mais próximas brincavam dizendo que Elizabeth havia nascido para ser mãe devido à facilidade com que deu à luz a bebê. Fora uma gravidez tranquila, de um modo geral – apenas sua perna debilitada a incomodava conforme o peso da barriga aumentava. Seu trabalho de parto foi rápido, embora longe de ser indolor. Severo esteve ao seu lado o tempo inteiro, e não pôde deixar de se emocionar quando o primeiro choro de Olivia reverberou pelo quarto. Olhou para a mulher, suada, dolorida, mas realizada, e surpreendeu-se ao constatar que a amava ainda mais do que nunca.

Dez meses depois, Elizabeth se preparava para retornar ao trabalho no próximo ano letivo em Hogwarts dali alguns meses e deixar sua filha aos cuidados da avó. Preocupava-se em depositar mais essa tarefa sobre Cassiopeia, que já ajudava cuidar de Hector e, também, do marido paraplégico. De qualquer forma, preferia mil vezes deixar Cássia – e Valentina também – tomarem conta da menina do que contratar alguma babá desconhecida.

Tentou não se preocupar muito com aquilo. Elas cuidariam de Olivia apenas durante o expediente de Severo na botica – batizada de _Corvo & Serpente, _o que Elizabeth achou terrivelmente brega, mas Snape parecia muito decidido sobre o nome da loja. Às 17h30, quando a _Corvo & Serpente _fechasse, Severo aparataria em Blakeney para buscar a pequena. Nos fins de semana, Elizabeth se ausentaria de Hogwarts para ficar com a família.

Era uma tarde quente de julho. Os Jones estavam reunidos no quintal da casa de Salthouse enquanto Snape propositalmente se demorava em seu quarto. Conferiu suas vestes pela milésima vez antes de descer os treze degraus da escada.

O primeiro a encontrá-lo foi Edward, que tinha Olivia, sua sobrinha e afilhada, em seus braços enquanto conversava com a irmã. O cunhado deu uma longa olhada no outro homem – com seu olho esquerdo agora esbranquiçado e envolto de várias pequenas cicatrizes -, estranhando suas vestes trouxas e, até mesmo, frescas.

— Aonde vai todo bonitão assim? — Brincou para ver as bochechas de Snape corarem. Olivia balbuciou algo.

— Eu estava perguntando ao Ed quando conheceremos a Samantha. — Elizabeth comentou para o marido.

­— É um questionamento pertinente — respondeu.

— E lá vão vocês... — Edward riu. — Não é nada sério a ponto de vocês a conhecerem agora. Tudo ao seu tempo.

— Você está certo. Mas fico feliz por você. — A irmã lhe sorriu. Ela, então, se virou para Severo. — Vai agora?

— Pra onde? — Edward perguntou sobre uma risada alta de Hector, que vinha do quintal.

— Severo tem algumas coisas para resolver.

— Não vai almoçar conosco? — O cunhado indagou.

— Eu não pretendo me demorar — respondeu com certa apreensão.

— Fique tranquilo, o almoço vai atrasar — riu Elizabeth.

Ele se aproximou do cunhado para poder dar um beijo sobre os cabelos finos e negros da sua filha, sentindo o cheirinho agradável de bebê adentrar suas narinas. Os olhos grandes e igualmente pretos de Olivia o fitaram com muita calma e ela lhe sorriu um sorriso de apenas dois dentes.

Elizabeth o acompanhou até a porta de entrada e ajeitou a camisa social que ele usava. O olhar intenso de Snape sobre si ainda a fazia corar, mas ela ainda conseguia devolver esse mesmo olhar, e quase sempre ele desviava as íris.

— Você está nervoso — disse com o cenho franzido. — Não é a primeira vez que está indo o encontrar. Ora, ele veio aqui no mês passado. Há algo que queira me contar?

Tudo que pôde fazer foi beijá-la delicadamente e esperar que através daquele gesto pudesse expressar tudo que sentia, o quanto amava ela e sua filha, e, também, o quanto estava preocupado. A conexão inexplicável que os unia parecia se fortalecer com o passar do tempo, e Elizabeth conseguiu compreender tudo que ele queria dizer.

— Sei que a paternidade está sendo um desafio para você — sussurrou ao colocar uma mão sobre o rosto dele. — O que quer que for conversar com ele, acredito que será esclarecedor. Leve o tempo que precisar.

Ele capturou a mão sobre sua face para beijar-lhe a palma e caminhou para o fim dos limites da propriedade, onde aparatou sem pensar duas vezes.

Surgiu em um local reservado, atrás de um prédio abandonado. Caminhou por cinco minutos até chegar ao campo de futebol. Havia uma quantidade considerável de espectadores nas arquibancadas pequenas, mas Tobias estava de pé um pouco mais afastado. Sua atenção estava presa entre o rapaz de, aparentemente, dezenove anos que era goleiro de um dos times e o menino de sete anos que brincava no parquinho alguns metros à frente.

Severo sabia, agora, que o jovem jogador era Noah, filho da Sra. Harrington e seu falecido marido. A criança era Youssef, o rapazinho sírio que havia sido adotado por Tobias e Jane.

Youssef foi o primeiro a ver Severo, e acenou efusivamente para o seu meio-irmão. Tobias, então, pôde notar a chegada de seu primogênito e lhe sorriu brevemente.

— Boa tarde.

— Boa tarde, Severo.

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, parados um ao lado do outro. Já fazia algum tempo em que a falta de conversa entre eles não era mais tão incômoda, embora a relação entre eles ainda fosse muito delicada.

— Fiquei um pouco preocupado quando recebi sua carta. — Tobias comentou com os olhos no enteado, que naquele momento agarrava uma bola quase inacreditável. Noah procurou o olhar do padrasto, como se esperasse uma aprovação, e ganhou dois polegares erguidos acompanhados de um sorriso. — Está tudo bem com Elizabeth e Olivia?

— Sim, tudo em perfeita ordem.

— Então não consigo pensar em nenhum motivo para o tom urgente na carta.

Uma breve rajada de vento veio para refrescar o calor daquele dia de verão, assim como veio para clarear a mente de Severo e o impulsionar a ser sincero com o que sentia.

— Eu não sei como fazer isso — disse, decidido a evitar os olhos castanhos claros de Tobias. — Achei que depois que Olivia nascesse tudo iria clarear, que esse receio ia sumir... Mas eu continuo apavorado.

Tobias demorou para responder. Severo achou, por um momento, que não tinha prestado atenção enquanto dividia o olhar entre Noah e Youssef, porém, na verdade, o Snape mais velho estava assimilando o que acontecia ali. Era quase onírico que Severo tenha o procurado para discutir conselhos paternais.

— Eu não fui um bom pai, Severo — conseguiu responder. — Não acho que eu seria a pessoa mais adequada para essa conversa.

— É um bom pai para eles — acenou para os dois garotos. — Eu sei que é.

Tobias abriu a boca, mas apenas conseguiu balbuciar. O primeiro tempo do jogo foi finalizado pelo juiz, e só então ele conseguiu virar seus olhos totalmente para Severo.

— Do que tem medo?

— Tenho medo que as decisões que tomei um dia afetem a vida de Olivia. Não posso suportar a ideia de que minha filha sofra pelos erros que cometi.

— É um medo muito nobre e que acho que acomete a todos os homens que são pais, alguns mais do que os outros.

Seu olhar conferiu que Youssef brincava inocentemente de amarelinha com outros amiguinhos e retornou para o homem ao seu lado.

— Eu fiquei apavorado quando Jane contou que tinha um filho. Ser pai é muito difícil, ser padrasto então... Foi muito complicado. Noah inventou na cabeça dele uma competição entre mim e o falecido pai, e foi uma enorme barreira a se quebrar até que ele compreendesse que eu não estava querendo, e nem iria, substituir ninguém.

“Caminhei sobre ovos com Noah por muito tempo. Fico surpreso comigo mesmo que depois de você e de Noah, eu ainda tenha tido outro filho. Sabe, a Jane plantou a sementinha da vontade em mim, mas fui eu quem decidi definitivamente a adoção. Basicamente o que fiz com Youssef foi decidir que faria tudo diferente de como fiz com você. Então meu conselho é: faça diferente de mim.”

Suas íris amendoadas abandonaram as negras de Severo por alguns minutos, deixando com que absorvesse as palavras. Algum momento depois, Severo moveu os lábios para falar finalmente, mas Tobias o interrompeu. Severo perguntou-se se fora uma interrupção não planejada ou se o velho o conhecia melhor do que imaginava.

— Mas imagino que não é esse tipo de conselho que veio procurar comigo. — Estava o fitando novamente. — E talvez seja por isso que precisava ser eu quem iria ter essa conversa com você.

Tobias virou-se totalmente para Severo e atreveu-se a segurá-lo pelos braços para garantir que o homem mais jovem não fugiria de sua vista. Ele suspirou muito forte antes de dizer.

— Foi Jane quem me ensinou o auto perdão. A Bíblia sempre fala sobre amar e perdoar o próximo, mas ninguém fala sobre amar e perdoar a si mesmo. É um caminho muito longo e difícil de se trilhar, é uma tarefa que deve ser realizada e praticada todo santo dia.

“Você acha que perdeu sua fé, ou que nunca a teve, mas isso não é verdade. Ela está aí dentro, escondida. Talvez não tão escondida quanto estava anos atrás. Você tem dois anjos, até arrisco dizer três ao contar com seu afilhado, que trouxeram à tona esse homem cheio de fé que você desconhecia, ou ainda desconhece.

“Não pode se entregar totalmente à sua filha, nem à sua esposa, se antes não se perdoar e se amar. Seus erros vão te assombrar para sempre, eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém. Mas entender que são seus erros que o tornaram o homem que é hoje é a maior dádiva possível.”

— O quê? — Quase achou um absurdo.

— Severo — sorriu —, não vê? É o efeito borboleta. Cada mínima coisa pode gerar um caos enorme. Tudo que fez no passado influenciou no seu futuro. Se tivesse feito algo diferente, qualquer coisa, não seria o Severo de hoje, que é casado e pai de uma menina linda. Você mudaria alguma coisa sabendo que poderia perder o homem que é hoje? O homem que é marido e pai?

— Não! — A resposta era muito simples colocando tudo naquela perspectiva, e ele se surpreendeu com tudo que sentiu naquele momento.

— Se não está disposto a mudar seu passado, então precisa perdoá-lo.

O juiz apitou o início do segundo tempo e a atenção de Tobias foi novamente capturada. Seus olhos se desviaram brevemente apenas para observar as mãos cruzadas do filho; mais precisamente, para fitar a aliança de ouro branco em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda.

— E pensar que teve a coragem de dizer que ela não era sua namorada...

— Mas realmente não era. Eu nunca a pedi em namoro. — Respondeu com a voz tão leve que mal soava como o homem austero que era. — Agora ela é a Sra. Snape. Felizmente nada permanece o mesmo, _pai_.

Tobias contentou-se por estar com os olhos pregados no jogo, e assim pôde evitar que seu filho mais velho visse o marejar em seus olhos amendoados. Ele estava absurdamente certo.

Nada permanece o mesmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E este é o fim de "Por Trás dos Olhos Negros".
> 
> Não vou me alongar muito, pois ainda postarei um agradecimento próprio aqui (como se fosse um capítulo novo, sabem?). Mas quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam PTDON até aqui; foi uma baita montanha russa, e tudo que consigo pensar é "ufa!"
> 
> Estou me organizando para gravar o vídeo do Perguntas & Respostas, e se você ainda não fez sua pergunta (ou suas perguntas), por favor, deixe-a nos comentários. Vou postar o link do vídeo junto com o agradecimento.
> 
> Para quem se interessar, eu estou postando uma long-fic Snacisa, chamava "Nos Teus Olhos", e estou trabalhando na minha primeira Snamione.
> 
> Até logo!


	57. • Agradecimentos •

Fiquei pensando no que eu poderia escrever. Não quero me alongar, tampouco tenho poucas coisas a dizer. Mas talvez eu deva guardar certas coisas para mim, numa tentativa de ainda manter alguma exclusividade entre eu e essa fanfic.

Eu explico. Eu e “Por Trás dos Olhos Negros” caminhamos juntas lado a lado, só nós duas, por cinco anos. Alguns amigos e meu namorado até leram alguns trechos para me dar a opinião deles, mas por meia década foram só eu e ela. E eu me enganei ao pensar que essa história era toda e somente minha.

Quando comecei a postar, em julho de 2020, eu não soube como reagir às teorias, às opiniões sobre certos personagens e certos eventos, porque aquela história era _minha_ , e como assim as pessoas estavam tirando seus próprias conclusões? Foram esses longos anos de solidão entre eu e PTDON que me causaram essa falsa sensação de posse. Literatura é do povo (e já passou da hora de aceitarmos fanfiction como literatura), e essa fanfic é tão minha quanto de vocês.

A princípio, o Sirius não estaria no casamento do Edward; o coloquei lá porque havia certa expectativa. A princípio, o Sirius e Elizabeth não teriam uma relação tão aprofundada, certos personagens iriam morrer etc. Eu excluí, incluí e alterei partes da história por causa de vocês, por influência de vocês. PTDON é tão minha quanto de vocês, pois meus leitores a escreveram junto comigo – mesmo que inconscientemente.

Não consigo mensurar a importante que essa história tem para mim. Eu comecei a ler fanfic lá em meados 2011 – lendo fics do Michael Jackson (temos moonwalkers aí?) – e depois migrei para as fics de HP em 2013. A primeira letra de PTDON foi escrita em 2015. Eu tinha quatorze anos. Esses cinco anos trabalhando nessa história compreenderam muitos acontecimentos na minha vida: o fim do Ensino Fundamental, o Ensino Médio, meu ingresso na Faculdade de Letras. Corações partidos e um namoro. Fim de amizades, começo de outras. O desencarne da minha avó, e um processo mediúnico que mexeu muito comigo.

Foram muitas coisas, e foram mais seis meses revisando, postando e divulgando essa fanfic. Eu fui de uma adolescente de quatorze anos para um jovem adulta de vinte que escreve para vocês agora. PTDON amadureceu junto comigo, assim como minha escrita e métodos criativos mudaram ao longo desse tempo. Eu chorei quando terminei de escrevê-la no ano passado, e chorei no dia 01 de fevereiro quando postei o Epílogo. Um choro de felicidade, mas, principalmente, de **alívio**.

Eu precisava (e preciso) deixar essa fanfic de lado. Não posso carregá-la comigo por mais cinco anos. Não há nenhuma chance de uma segunda temporada como alguns me perguntaram, nem mesmo um spin-off. Vocês a leram por seis meses, eu estive com ela por cinco anos e meio. Quero que entendam que para mim é o fim de um ciclo, e que eu preciso seguir em frente e focar nas outras tantas coisas que planejo.

Já me alonguei muito mais do que eu queria, peço desculpas por isso. Estou postando uma long-fic Snacisa chamada “Nos Teus Olhos”, estou betando a futura fanfic da minha amiga Daniela Teixeira, estou trabalhando em uma Snamione (e sei que tem muita gente que torce o nariz para esse ship. Acreditem, eu já fui uma dessas pessoas) e tenho muitas ideias nessa cabeça aqui.

“Por Trás dos Olhos Negros” continuará aqui sempre que quiserem matar a saudade. Posso dizer que Elizabeth está muito contente por terem lido a história dela (Severo talvez não esteja satisfeito por ter tido sua vida exposta por mim).

Obrigada por tudo!

Vídeo “Perguntas & Respostas”: <https://cutt.ly/ZkvmTdW>

Playlist traduzida de PTDON: <https://cutt.ly/4kvkbaF>


End file.
